


Walk That Mile // Italian translation

by AlwaysYouHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: America, Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, Roadtrip, Translation, hatetolove
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 147,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysYouHL/pseuds/AlwaysYouHL
Summary: DALLA STORIA:Harry lo fissa, la linea della sua mascella risalta in modo spaventoso. "Volevo il meglio per questo viaggio, così l'ho pianificato attentamente." la sua voce è bassa e per qualche motivo è peggiore di quando stava urlando. "Finora, hai messo le tue dita appiccicose su ogni cosa che ho cercato di fare.""Dita appiccicose?" Louis ripete, offeso. "Stai dicendo che è colpa mia se ti ha punto un'ape? Se ti fossi trovato da solo non avresti nemmeno raggiunto il Dotty Diner e saresti sbandato fuori strada per via di una reazione allergica, perciò non incolparmi.""Polk-A-Dot Drive In." sputa Harry prima di uscire dall'auto, sbattendo la portiera con un rimbombo assordante e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.*Una Route 66 AU in cui innamorarsi non era mai stato parte del piano.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpledaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Walk That Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329163) by [purpledaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisy/pseuds/purpledaisy). 



> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Questa è la traduzione italiana della famosa fan fiction inglese scritta dall'autrice @purpledaisy di ao3, a cui va ogni credito e merito. La ringraziamo immensamente per averci concesso la possibilità di tradurla.  
> Siamo Alice e Chiara :) potete trovarci su Twitter con i nicknames: Hazzainmydreams e chiaretttaa_

**12 GIORNI PRIMA**

**Chicago, Illinois**

          

Louis Tomlinson si trova sul rooftop della LondonHouse di Chicago quando riceve l'email. É per metà brillo e sta flirtando con un ragazzo attraente che gli sorride dall'altra parte del bar, mentre le luci della città danzano sullo sfondo. Ha intenzione di leggere il messaggio che gli ha inviato la sorella ma il suo dito scivola sulla notifica mail da parte di FrontGate Airlines.

Lo legge due volte, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per assicurarsi di star vedendo correttamente. Prova a concentrarsi sulle parole che si fondono assieme ma alcune rimangono chiare e gli fanno capire immediatamente qual è il problema: cancellazione, fallimento, rimborso. Legge tutto il testo fin quando non realizza di essere fregato.

"Ma che cazzo?" è ciò che riesce a pronunciare ad alta voce attirando l'attenzione di Niall Horan che sembra essere sempre nelle vicinanze quando si verifica un problema. 

"Cosa c'è?" chiede Niall infilandosi tra le labbra la cannuccia del whiskey e cola che sta bevendo.

"La mia compagnia aerea è fallita." gli risponde Louis, mostrandogli lo schermo del cellulare.

Niall lascia cadere la cannuccia dalla bocca. "Ti avevo detto di non prenotare da una compagnia aerea di cui nessuno ha mai sentito parlare."

Louis si lascia scappare un lamento per poi bloccare il cellulare, dimenticandosi di controllare il messaggio di Lottie. "I biglietti costavano poco." borbotta.

"Allora cosa hai intenzione di fare adesso?" chiede Niall senza aiutarlo.

"Non lo so." geme Louis prosciugando in un sorso il resto del suo drink per poi poggiarlo sul ripiano dietro di lui. "Mi ritiro da scuola?"

La risata di Niall è così forte che Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sì, giusto Tommo. Hai appena passato quattro anni all'Università per Bambini Viziati e ora stai per iniziare la fottuta scuola di legge. Non puoi tirarti indietro proprio adesso."

"Southern California." lo corregge Louis inutilmente. "University of Southern California." Niall certamente sa dove va a scuola, vuole solo essere insopportabile.

"Compra un biglietto da una compagnia aerea funzionante." interviene il loro amico Sam dal semicerchio che hanno formato. 

"Sì, immagino che farò così." replica scrollando le spalle, trattenendosi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Il punto era che non voleva buttare i suoi soldi per il volo di ritorno a Los Angeles, eppure sarà quello che dovrà fare comunque. Non è che il suo tirocinio estivo non lo abbia pagato bene, ma ci sono decisamente modi migliori per spenderli che per un biglietto aereo. 

"Vado a prendere un altro drink." dice rivolto a Niall. "E mi ubriacherò così tanto da dimenticare tutto quello che è successo e puoi essere tu a ricordarmelo domani mattina." strizza l'occhio al grido di protesta di Niall mentre si fa strada tra la folla verso il bar.  

Quando torna dai suoi amici avverte odore di guai. Gli occhi di Niall si spalancano come lo attira vicino a sé, l'eccitazione palese sul volto. 

"Oh dio." soffia Louis. Riesce a sentire l'entusiasmo che emana l'amico, conoscerlo da dieci anni significherà pur qualcosa.

"Non hai ancora sentito la mia idea." gli fa notare Niall lanciandogli un rapido sguardo. "Ascoltami soltanto."

"Vuoi mettere in piedi una compagnia aerea che riporti al campus il tuo migliore amico gratuitamente?" Louis sorride per poi farsi subito serio. "Perché non mi interessa nient'altro."

"Zitto e ascoltami." replica Niall con un sospiro. "Ho questo amico..."

Louis lo interrompe prima che possa andare oltre. "Lo conosco?"

"No. L'ho conosciuto durante lo stage."

Louis fa un verso contrariato e scuote la testa. "Fermati Ni. Ti voglio bene, ma chiunque tu abbia incontrato in uno stage all'interno di un museo non fa per me."

Niall gli dà un colpetto in fronte. "Anche questo ragazzo che ha fatto lo stage con me frequenta la USC." continua con tono alterato. "Mi stava raccontando di come tornerà in California quest'anno. Vuole portare la sua macchina al campus, quindi ha deciso di approfittarne per fare un viaggio sulla vecchia Route 66. Due settimane, tre fusi orari, otto stati, qualcosa del genere. Sembra davvero fantastico."

Louis sbatte le palpebre. "Congratulazioni per il tuo amico." sussulta quando Niall lo colpisce di nuovo, questa volta sul polso. 

"Quello che sto dicendo è che potresti andare con lui." continua Niall come se fosse la migliore idea che abbia mai avuto.

"Un viaggio in macchina." ripete Louis lentamente. "Con un estraneo che ha fatto lo stage in un museo."

"La smetti di insultare il mio stage?" Niall lascia un altro colpo sul polso di Louis. "Lo sai che la storia è importante per me."

Louis cerca di non ridere quando annuisce e risponde. "Sì, lo so eccome."

Niall era il presidente del loro club di storia al liceo e Louis era l'altro unico membro, in parte per pena e in parte per costrizione. Niall vorrebbe lavorare per lo Smithsonian un giorno, così da poter parlare di fatti storici con la stessa facilità con cui Louis recita casi legali. 

"Ad ogni modo, Harry non è uno sconosciuto." ribatte Niall tornando al discorso iniziale. "Abbiamo trascorso quasi tre mesi insieme. Penso di averlo conosciuto abbastanza." Prende un altro sorso dal suo drink quasi vuoto e Louis lo segue per il locale, cercando di non trasalire a causa della troppa vodka presente nel bicchiere. "Oppure puoi comprare un biglietto ad un prezzo esorbitante per sederti in un cilindro di metallo per cinque ore. Sta a te decidere."

Louis rilascia la cannuccia mentre cerca di deglutire. "Pensi che un viaggio in macchina sia gratis, Niall? Mi costerebbe un sacco di soldi, senza menzionare la mia vita, se il tuo amico del museo fosse in realtà un assassino."

"Sei incredibile." esordisce Niall e Louis nota che il suo amico sta cercando di non ridere. "É una tua scelta e onestamente è probabile che costi uguale. Stai per iniziare la scuola di legge Louis, non avrai più tempo per divertirti. La tua vera vita comincerà fra poco."

Louis esita a quel ragionamento. Una volta finita l'università a maggio era tornato a Chicago per l'ultima estate, sapendo che la sua vita sarebbe totalmente cambiata con l'inizio della scuola di legge. Sembrava così lontano quel momento, ora invece manca soltanto un mese. La realtà si sta avvicinando velocemente e non c'è modo di rallentare il tempo. Forse ha davvero bisogno di un'altra avventura prima della fine dell'estate.

"Lo stai prendendo in considerazione." nota Niall con un sorriso furbo. "Vedo gli ingranaggi girare nella tua testa."

Louis gli mostra il dito medio. "Non sai nemmeno se il ragazzo vuole che qualcuno lo accompagni." gli risponde. "Non puoi semplicemente offrire passaggi senza chiedere."

Senza rompere il contatto visivo, Niall prende il suo telefono dalla tasca e lo solleva verso l'orecchio. "Vado a chiamarlo subito, giuro."

Louis si ferma a riflettere ancora. Non è che abbia così tanta fretta di tornare a scuola e c'è la possibilità che questo viaggio attraverso il cuore dell'America risulti divertente. Sorride al pensiero.

"Vedo quel sorriso." lo addita Niall, felice come un bambino che ha appena colto Babbo Natale nel suo salotto. "Chiamo Harry allora."

Terminato il drink, Louis decide di aiutare il suo amico Luke ad approcciarsi ad una ragazza dai capelli biondi quando Niall torna da loro. Ha un sorriso tirato sul viso e il suo tono di voce non corrisponde esattamente alle sue parole quando si rivolge a lui: "É davvero entusiasta."

Louis sospira e scuote la testa. Ha davvero bisogno di quel passaggio ma non è sicuro in cosa si sia andato a cacciare realmente. "Com'è?" chiede a Niall. "É almeno divertente questo ragazzo?"

Niall rimette il cellulare nei jeans per recuperare il drink. "Ha un buon cuore."

"Stai scherzando spero." Louis spalanca gli occhi. "Questo è quello che la gente dice delle persone terribili."

"É diventato uno dei miei migliori amici, Tommo. Faresti meglio a stare attento a ciò che dici."

Louis assottiglia gli occhi. "Pensavo di essere io il tuo migliore amico."

Niall alza gli occhi al cielo. "Ho molti amici Louis. Harry ha un buon cuore. È incredibilmente intelligente, gentile e tranquillo. Tuttavia ha una corazza un po' dura da penetrare, questo lo ammetto."

"Oh Cristo." replica Louis drammaticamente, catturando l'attenzione di un paio di sconosciuti vicino a loro. Muove la mano per farli distogliere lo sguardo come per intimare che devono farsi gli affari loro. "Non riesco a credere che tu mi abbia convinto a partire per un viaggio in macchina con un nerd impertinente dal cuore gentile."

Niall non sembra colpito dalla teatralità di Louis. "Farai meglio ad essere gentile con lui o ti taglierò le palle."

Louis si finge offeso. "Sono sempre gentile, Nialler." Niall sbuffa una risata. Louis sospira. "Che aspetto ha? Assomiglia ad un nerd impertinente?"

"Smettila con questa stronzata del nerd." Niall riprende il cellulare dai jeans troppo stretti e lo sblocca. "Ti mostrerò il suo profilo Instagram, se ti farà stare zitto."

Louis strofina le mani assieme, avvicinandosi. "Non prometto niente."

Niall entra nel profilo di Harry con facilità e Louis prende nota del nome utente  _harrystyles_  per eventuali esigenze di stalking in futuro.

"In realtà non penso che pubblichi molte foto di sé stesso." lo avvisa Niall mentre le immagini si caricano negli appositi riquadri bianchi. "É un ragazzo molto artistico come puoi vedere."

Louis fissa il profilo dell'amico inespressivo prima di portare lo sguardo sullo schermo. "Artistico è un eufemismo." replica Louis strappandogli il telefono di mano per scorrere la pagina. Il feed di Harry è composto da immagini di edifici e paesaggi, particolari caffetterie e punte di scarpe su pavimenti in mosaico. Non c'è alcuna traccia del suo viso.

"Studia storia dell'arte." dice Niall quando Louis gli restituisce il telefono.

"Probabilmente non gli piacciono i selfie." considera Louis pensando al suo Instagram che è l'esatto contrario. 

Niall scorre ancora un po' giù per poi bloccarsi. "Tranne questa." annuncia, rialzando il cellulare. 

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano appena come si concentrano sullo schermo. "Quello è lui?"

"I suoi capelli sono più corti adesso." spiega Niall facendo per ritirare il braccio, ma Louis lo afferra dal polso per fermarlo. Non ha visto abbastanza. 

La foto è in bianco e nero ed è tagliata appena sotto il tatuaggio di una farfalla gigante sullo stomaco del ragazzo. Ci sono delle rondini sul suo petto e tantissime altre cose tatuate sul braccio, ma Louis è perlopiù attratto dalla linea del suo collo e dalla mascella, c'è un fottuto collare di cuoio che li divide. I capelli di Harry sono lunghi, gli sfiorano le spalle mentre gli occhi sono chiusi e il volto è rivolto all'insù.

"É anche un amante della fotografia." dice Niall quando Louis lascia la presa su di lui e riesce a mettere via il telefono. Lo dice casualmente come se Louis non avesse appena visto la foto di un nerd presuntuoso che sembra essere al tempo stesso un principe oscuro del BDSM.

"Va bene." Louis si schiarisce la voce. Quella foto rimarrà impressa nella sua mente, ne è sicuro. "Continua a rimanere un nerd impertinente, per la cronaca."

Niall gli sorride, con un'aria troppo consapevole per i gusti di Louis. "Me lo segno." replica sogghignando.

 

 


	2. Primo giorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Siamo Alice e Chiara, speriamo che questo primo capitolo della nostra traduzione vi piaccia :)
> 
> Pubblicheremo un capitolo ogni domenica!

**Chicago, Illinois**

Louis si sveglia a tarda mattinata il giorno in cui dovrebbe iniziare il viaggio. Ha un leggero mal di testa dovuto alla sbronza e la pelle sudata come si gira e cade a terra dal divano di Niall. Ci sono andati giù pesante con l'alcol la sera prima, forse un po' troppo visto che non si vedranno più per nove mesi. Tecnicamente saranno entrambi a casa per le vacanze e il compleanno di Louis a dicembre, ma gli shottini sono comunque andati giù facilmente con quel pensiero.

La sua testa sta pulsando mentre si alza dal pavimento per mettersi in piedi, inciampando sulle sue stesse scarpe per raggiungere il bagno. Controlla il cellulare dopo essersi lavato le mani e si ferma a controllare l'ora. Niall gli aveva detto che sarebbe passato verso le nove a prenderlo; considerando che dovrebbe arrivare tra due minuti, Louis pensa che la situazione non sia delle migliori.

Decide allora di evitare la doccia e di raccogliere le sue cose e di recuperare il carica del cellulare, il tutto con il cranio che gli martella. Sente una macchina parcheggiare di fronte il condomino alle nove esatte ma lo ignora, infilando invece le scarpe nel borsone. Non è possibile che Harry si presenti davvero puntuale.

Il suono del campanello gli dimostra di essersi sbagliato e sbuffa un lamento, i martelli aumentano il ritmo contro le sue tempie.

"Dovrebbe essere Harry." sente Niall dire da qualche parte del corridoio, la voce si fa più alta come arriva alla porta principale. "É molto serio riguardo i suoi programmi."

"Avresti dovuto avvisarmi." ribatte Louis chiudendo la borsa, un po' a corto di fiato per via dello sforzo. "Potevo almeno provare a fargli una buona impressione."

Niall gli lancia un'occhiata. "Oops, scusa." dice senza mostrare un minimo di convinzione.

Louis controlla il proprio riflesso sullo schermo della televisione come Niall apre la porta, il tono dell'amico troppo alto per essere mattina presto. La voce che gli risponde è bassa e metodica, a ricordare quella registrata di un audiolibro. Louis si sistema i capelli, annusa la maglietta e va ad incontrare Harry Styles.

"Eccolo." Niall dice quando Louis appare dietro di lui. Si sposta in parte per permettere al ragazzo di entrare.

Harry è più alto di quello che si aspettava, le spalle larghe e la vita stretta, ed i suoi capelli sono decisamente più corti rispetto quelli della foto che ha visto due settimane fa. Louis pensava di essersene dimenticato ma chiaramente il suo subconscio stava soltanto attendendo il momento giusto per fargliela tornare in mente.

"Louis Tomlinson." si presenta con il suo migliore atteggiamento da vero adulto. Gli porge la mano e di certo non si perde a fissarlo per molto quando ricambia la stretta, i muscoli del suo avambraccio contratti.

"Harry." dice. "É un piacere conoscerti."

"Anche per me." risponde automaticamente. Guarda poi le sue converse e i jeans neri attillati, la t-shirt bianca, i capelli tirati indietro a scoprire il suo volto e la sua ridicola mascella. Gli occhi di Louis ricadono sulla sua maglia che ha una semplice scritta nera sul davanti:  _women are smarter_. Louis sorride. "Carina la maglietta."

Harry guarda verso il basso come se si fosse dimenticato di quella frase e a Louis pare di scorgere un rossore sulle sue guance, ma riporta velocemente l'attenzione davanti a sé. "Grazie."

"Sono quasi pronto." lo informa Louis, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo viso. "Prendo solo le ultime cose."

Harry annuisce piano e Louis pensa che si stia trattenendo dal guardare l'orologio al polso.

"Torno subito." promette, voltandosi velocemente e dirigendosi nella direzione dalla quale è provenuto, lasciando Niall a chiacchierare insieme al ragazzo.

Harry non sembra così male da questa prima impressione, riflette Louis. Indossa un paio di pantaloni e getta gli altri nel borsone. Spera di soggiornare in posti con la lavatrice durante le prossime due settimane, altrimenti i suoi vestiti non verranno lavati finché non tornerà al campus e potrebbe non essere un bello spettacolo.

Louis si lava i denti aiutandosi con un dito e il dentifricio di Niall, prima di mettersi un bagaglio per spalla e ripresentarsi all'ingresso. "Pronto." dice quando Niall e Harry si girano a guardarlo.

"Ti sei messo i calzini spaiati." nota Niall lanciando un'occhiata ai suoi piedi.

"Mi piace così." gli sorride Louis, facendo cadere le borse al suolo. Harry le osserva stancamente e borbotta qualcosa riguardo il fare spazio nel bagagliaio prima di uscire fuori.

"Augurami buona fortuna." dice Louis a bassa voce mentre si avvia. "E prega che non venga seppellito in un deserto del Texas entro la fine di questo viaggio."

Niall scoppia a ridere così forte che quasi non respira, scuotendo la testa. "Vedrai che scoprirete di avere più cose in comune di quello che pensi."

Louis valuta quello che sa su Harry: la sua facoltà di studio, il suo Instagram, le sue risposte calme di questa mattina, e sorride per qualche motivo in modo incoraggiante. "Sì, forse." la sua voce suona come quando le sue sorelle erano solite chiedere alla mamma se le avrebbe lasciate mangiare il gelato dopo cena quando non ne avevano più in freezer. Niall deve averlo percepito perché gli dà un pizzicotto all'orecchio.

"Ahia." si lamenta, strofinando il punto. "Non mi mancherà di certo questo."

"Ti mancherò io però." lo stuzzica Niall dolcemente e senza rimorso.

Louis arriccia il naso. "Discutibile." dice nonostante lo avvolga in un abbraccio, stringendolo forte per le spalle.

Fa scivolare i piedi nelle Adidas sull'uscio, toccandosi le tasche per controllare di avere con sé il cellulare e il portafoglio prima di riprendere di nuovo le borse. Harry è lì in piedi quando raddrizza la schiena e si spostano a destra e a sinistra nello stesso momento finché Harry non fa un passo indietro per permettergli di passare.

"Vuoi una mano?" domanda questo come Louis si dirige verso la sua Jeep parcheggiata a bordo strada.

"Non serve." risponde lanciandogli uno sguardo. Percepisce già di averlo messo a disagio con la sua sola presenza; certamente non gli farà anche caricare i bagagli.

Il bagagliaio è stipato di borse e c'è a malapena spazio per le sue due valige, tuttavia riesce a farle stare entrambe. Gli serve più tempo del previsto per chiuderlo e si ferma a riprendere fiato. La sua sbronza non è migliorata negli ultimi dieci minuti e si sente già leggermente nauseato. Non è il modo migliore per iniziare un lungo viaggio in macchina.

Forza un sorriso quando Niall cammina verso di loro, gli occhi di Harry fissi per terra e l'amico che sfoggia un sorriso teso. Se finiscono con l'odiarsi a vicenda, sarà colpa di Niall, decide Louis in quel momento. "Partiamo?" chiede a Harry.

"Certo, sì." annuisce il riccio. Tira fuori le chiavi dalla tasca, andando al posto di guida. "Ciao, Niall." lo saluta quest'ultimo prima di montare in auto, il tonfo della porta che viene chiusa riecheggia nella strada.

"Uomo di poche parole." mormora Louis mentre riabbraccia l'amico.

"Dagli una possibilità." gli dice l'altro quando si staccano, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

"Troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro ora." dice scherzoso prima di aprire la portiera dalla parte del passeggero e salire. É solo nel momento in cui la chiude dietro di sé che realizza che il finestrino è aperto e Harry ha di sicuro sentito il loro beve scambio di parole. Non ha bisogno di vedere il proprio riflesso per sapere di essere arrossito.

"Non dimenticarti la cintura." è tutto ciò che gli dice Harry, mettendo in moto per immettersi in strada.

"Grazie." sussurra Louis, facendo come richiesto.

Duemila miglia non sono mai apparse così lontane.

*

Il silenzio alleggia nell'aria mentre percorrono le strade secondarie di Chicago, una fila di macchine li circondano da entrambi i lati, insieme a persone vestite elegantemente che attraversano la strada e si aggirano attorno le auto. Louis sussulta ogni volta in cui qualcuno appare dal nulla ma Harry sembra non preoccuparsene, le sue mani strette al volante con forza.

La radio non è accesa e Harry non parla, non che Louis voglia intavolare una conversazione. Non conoscono nulla l'uno dell'altro e non sono nemmeno interessati a imparare qualcosa di più. Louis tamburella le dita sulle cosce e si sistema sul sedile, tirando la cintura per tenersi impegnato.

L'atmosfera tranquilla lo aiuta a riprendersi un po', eppure la nausea persiste e ogni volta che gli viene su un rigurgito ha il sapore di tequila. Ha ancora mal di testa dovuto alla luce del mattino ma come socchiude le palpebre in cerca di sollievo, Harry frena di colpo. I suoi occhi si spalancano e le sue mani si scontrano con il cruscotto di fronte, l'alcol che minaccia di risalirgli in gola al movimento improvviso.

"Odio guidare in città." dice Harry sotto forma di scusa come preme sull'acceleratore e la macchina riparte.

"Dovrei preoccuparmi di quanto è lontana Los Angeles?" gli domanda Louis. Lo intende come uno scherzo ma suona diversamente. Il suo corpo si sta ribellando ed ha paura di aprire troppo la bocca quando parla.

Harry si muove sul posto e scrolla una spalla senza però rispondere.

"Sono per lo più spazi aperti quelli dove siamo diretti, vero?" chiede Louis. Odia già il silenzio e sono insieme da soli dieci minuti.

"Sì, principalmente." risponde Harry con lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

Louis spalanca gli occhi alla breve risposta ma questa volta se ne sta zitto. Se Harry non vuole parlare per le prossime duemila miglia, è una sua scelta. Probabilmente Louis inizierà a parlare da solo se costretto, ma non è questo l'importante.

Si rimette comodo sul sedile e riprende a picchiettare le dita sulle cosce, seguendo il ritmo di una canzone che ha sentito in un bar la notte scorsa anche se non ne ricorda il nome. Il locale gli riporta alla memoria tutti gli shottini e gli viene quasi da vomitare. Gira il collo verso il finestrino per nasconderlo. Ha bisogno di mandare giù qualcosa oltre i rimanenti di alcol che vorticano nel suo stomaco. Un uomo intelligente si sarebbe ricordato di prendere uno snack o avrebbe fatto colazione prima di salire in auto- dà la colpa alla sbronza per la svista.

"Ti dispiace se compriamo qualcosa di mangiare?" Louis pensa alle parole da dire per due minuti prima di pronunciarle ad alta voce. Non sa cosa aspettarsi da Harry alla sua richiesta, forse accosterà e gli dirà di andarsene.

"Certo." risponde invece.

Superano due distributori di benzina ed un supermercato prima che Harry finalmente si fermi ad un mini-market.

"Vuoi qualcosa?" domanda Louis slacciandosi la cintura ma Harry è già un passo più avanti, aprendo la portiera e uscendo senza una parola. Louis è abbastanza convinto che smetterà di provare ad essere amichevole e socievole molto presto.

Al negozio compra qualche sacchetto di patatine e caramelle, quattro bottiglie di acqua, una soda e un sandwich. Ha le braccia piene quando fa cadere tutto sul bancone, un timido sorriso di fronte allo sguardo indifferente della commessa.

"Per il viaggio." commenta mentre la donna lo serve. Non sembra davvero importagliene.

Harry sta osservando lo scaffale pieno di snacks quando Louis termina di pagare così lo lascia, tornando in macchina e riprendendo il posto dalla parte del passeggero. Si domanda se Harry gli permetterà mai di guidare la Jeep o se sarà invece bandito al ruolo del navigatore. Magari lo ignorerà per due settimane di seguito, portandolo così a mettere in dubbio la sua intera esistenza. Alza gli occhi al cielo e scarta il sandwich.

Il grasso è penetrato oltre la carta dell'involucro e Louis non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui era così felice di qualcosa tanto semplice come quello. Prende uno morso generoso e mastica poco elegantemente, mentre nota Harry attraversare il parcheggio.

Harry è un bel ragazzo- Louis sa già che è un pensiero oggettivo e non solamente un suo parere- ma è un po' impacciato, il modo in cui i suoi piedi puntano in dentro e le sue spalle tendano a curvarsi. Una macchina lo schiva per poco in quel momento e Louis per poco non si strozza nell'assistere alla scena. Non ha bisogno che il suo guidatore venga investito quando sono ancora dentro i confini di Chicago.

Harry non dice nulla a riguardo, lanciando invece una pila di tovaglioli a Louis quando sale in auto, come se avesse anticipato che gli sarebbero serviti. A dire il vero, ne avrà probabilmente bisogno perché si è dimenticato di prenderli, ma è comunque spiacevole che il riccio debba pensare a lui come se fosse un bambino.

"Grazie per esserti fermato." lo ringrazia mentre Harry rimette in marcia. Dovrebbe essergli grato per essersi fermato, essendo ora consapevole che non faranno più soste per un bel tratto di viaggio.

"Prego." dice senza guardarlo, allungando il collo per fare retromarcia dal punto in cui hanno sostato e indirizzando l'auto verso la strada.

L'unica salvezza è che Harry decide di accendere la radio prima di lasciare il parcheggio, l'abitacolo si riempie della stessa canzone che Louis stava cercando di ricordare dieci minuti fa. Non sa se sia un buon segno o un presagio.

*

Il silenzio tra loro inizia a diventare opprimente come imboccano l'autostrada diretta a sud. Louis ha finito il sandwich e una bottiglia d'acqua, mentre Harry sgranocchia delle strane patatine verdi da un sacchetto che ha in grembo. Louis ha evitato di cercare di scoprire che tipo siano nel caso Harry pensi gli stia fissando il pacco. Non che non lo farebbe, ma forse non con qualcuno che conosce a malapena.

"Quindi," dice Louis dopo un altro momento di quiete, come passa una pubblicità alla radio. "Dove siamo diretti?"

Lo sguardo che Harry gli rivolge potrebbe benissimo incenerire qualcuno e il suo arrogante: "Los Angeles" non fa nulla per migliorare la prima impressione che Louis si è fatto su di lui.

"Bene." ribatte Louis. Prende un respiro profondo e lo rilascia piano sebbene pensa che Harry l'abbia udito, visto il modo aggressivo con il quale stringe i denti sulla patatina che mangia successivamente. Louis non ha fatto niente se non essere sé stesso e finora non gli è risultato utile. "Intendevo se hai un programma? Oppure girovaghiamo semplicemente attraversando il paese?"

"Girovagare?" Le labbra di Harry si alzano leggermente quando si volta un attimo nella sua direzione e lì realizza che non ha mai visto Harry sorridere da quando si sono conosciuti. Ha quasi ottenuto un sorriso dal ragazzo, perciò deve star migliorando.

"Girovagare." aggiunge Louis. "Esplorare. Come ti pare."

Harry riporta lo sguardo sulla strada, il semi-sorriso già scomparso. "Ho stilato una lista dei posti che voglio visitare." gli fa sapere quando Louis inizia a convincersi che non risponderà. "Ho pianificando questo viaggio per tutta l'estate. Per cui sì, ho un itinerario."

"Sì?" sorride Louis guardandolo. "Dov'è allora? Posso revisionarlo e dirti cosa ne penso?" sta scherzando ma le mani di Harry si irrigidiscono sul volante e Louis non è certo che abbia percepito il suo tono scherzoso.

"É nel vano portaoggetti." lo informa Harry, accennando allo spazio davanti a Louis.

Louis apre lo scomparto con la sensazione angosciosa che quell'itinerario significhi molto di più di quello che Harry dà a vedere, come recupera un notebook nero dall'aspetto consunto e richiude lo scompartimento con un sordo click.

"La pagina segnata." dice Harry prima che Louis possa aprire il quaderno in una delle vecchie pagine. Come se potesse farlo sul serio, ha delle sorelle, sa che curiosare in un diario è altamente sconsigliato. L'ha imparato con le maniere forti, ma quella è un'altra storia.

Louis non sa cosa aspettarsi quando apre il diario alla pagina contrassegnata con un post-it viola. Per ogni giorno sono elencati i luoghi da visitare e quanti chilometri intercorrono tra le varie fermate. I nuovi stati sono sottolineati con frecce rosse e sul margine destro è indicato un budget ipotetico. Ogni sito ha un numero di ore segnato affianco ed è soltanto dopo averlo fissato a lungo che Louis realizza si tratta dei tempi che Harry ha stimato di rimanere in ognuno di essi. Essendo uno che odia pianificare, dimentica spesso date importanti e vive sempre ogni cosa al momento. L'itinerario dettagliato gli fa venire l'orticaria.

"Sembra che tu abbia pianificato tutto." dice Louis, gli occhi che scorrono il primo foglio del programma scritto a mano per poi voltare pagina. Illinois, Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California. Funks Grove per due ore, Chain of Rocks Bridge per un'ora, Meramec Caverns per tre, Cadillac Ranch per un'ora e mezza. "Molto pianificato."

Harry rafforza i pugni sul volante e strofina le labbra assiema prima di rispondere: "Non volevo perdere tempo."

Louis osserva di nuovo la lista e chiude il diario. "Grazie per avermi lasciato venire con te, allora. So che non era parte del piano."

"Non c'è problema." Harry dice, il che non è così carino come:  _sono felice di averti con me in questo viaggio,_ ma non aggressivo quanto: _esci dalla mia macchina_. Perciò Louis si accontenta.

"Bene, allora adesso dove andiamo?" domanda Louis con la traccia di un sorriso. Sa comprendere quando qualcuno non vuole parlargli ma vuole comunque provarci. Si diverte molto a stuzzicare e insistere finché le cose non esplodono ed è un po' preoccupato che Harry sia diventato la sua prossima vittima.

"Seriamente?"

"Sì, seriamente." dice Louis.

"L'hai appena letto." gli fa notare Harry, lanciandogli uno sguardo. Cambia corsia per andare più veloce e accelera.

"Ti sto mettendo alla prova, però." Louis spiega. "Per accertarmi che te lo ricordi."

Harry lo guarda silenziosamente per un po' troppo essendo il guidatore, prima di riconcentrarsi sulla guida. "Midewin Tallgrass Prairie." ammette finalmente.

"Una prateria." pronuncia Louis con un accenno di stupore nella voce. "Elettrizzante."

Harry gli getta un altro di quegli sguardi spaventosi. "Volevo fare una breve escursione." gli dice. "Sgranchire le gambe." lo guarda velocemente. "Puoi aspettarmi in macchina se vuoi." Louis non riesce a capire se sta scherzando o meno, ma le sue labbra quasi si contraggono mentre torna a fissare davanti a sé.

"Non puoi semplicemente lasciarmi in macchina." borbotta Louis. "Morirò dal caldo. O mi verrà così tanta fame che sarò costretto a mangiare le tue patatine verdi."

Harry si blocca con una di esse a mezz'aria. "Quali patatine verdi?"

"Quelle." indica Louis come una sparisce nella sua bocca. "Che poi cosa sono?"

Harry si lecca le labbra e ne afferra un'altra dal sacchetto. "Snap pea crisps?"

               

"Snap pea crisps?" La voce di Louis trapela incredulità. "Non puoi mangiare quelle normali come il resto del mondo? Fatte di vere patate?" 

Harry sorride sorprendentemente e ha una fossetta sulla guancia che Louis nota subito. "Mi piacciono queste." dice Harry, masticando pensieroso. "Hanno un gusto interessante ma sono comunque salate. Penso che siano più salutari."

Louis ghigna. "Non puoi dire che hanno un gusto interessante senza poi farmene assaggiare una." 

Harry lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio per poi sollevare il sacchetto senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada. "Non ti piaceranno."

"Non dirlo come se lo sapessi già." replica Louis, allungando la mano. Ne prende una tra le dita e la ispeziona. Assomiglia ad un baccello di pisello per quello che ne sa, ma è stato sicuramente fritto da renderlo irriconoscibile. "Potrei cambiare idea."

Harry sbuffa una risata, riprendendo il sacchetto per riappoggiarlo sulle gambe. Louis scuote la testa e mangia la  _patatina_. Mastica e inclina la testa avanti e indietro, cercando di identificarne il gusto.

"Sa di erba." commenta, masticando più veloce. "Mi sembra di aver raccolto dell'erba direttamente da un sacchetto e di averla messa in bocca."

Harry lo guarda a bocca aperta questa volta e Louis comincia a preoccuparsi della loro sicurezza prima che Harry riporti lo sguardo di fronte. "Non posso dirlo di averlo già fatto."

"Nemmeno io." ribatte velocemente. "Preferisco decisamente inalarla anziché masticarla, ma capisci cosa intendo."

Louis ottiene una mezza risatina da Harry grazie a quel commento. "Posso assicurarti che non so cosa intendi."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Hai mai pensato che qualcosa sapesse di erba?"

Harry arriccia le labbra e scrolla le spalle. "Il cavolo, credo. Con troppo condimento, è come erba bagnata."

A Louis viene un leggero conato dal disgusto. "Mi fido delle tue parole. Non hai mai mangiato erba bagnata, vero? Ma pensi che il cavolo sappia di quello. Questo intendo."

Harry lo guarda ed inspira profondamente come se stesse per confessare qualcosa.

"Mi stai dicendo che  _hai_  mangiato erba bagnata?" gli chiede Louis seriamente.

Harry scoppia a ridere per davvero a quel punto e Louis viene colto alla sprovvista, dalle fossette nelle sue guance, dai suoi grandi incisivi e dalle bellissime labbra. "Scherzo." risponde. "Non mangio erba bagnata."

Louis annuisce e poi ricorda il filo della loro conversazione. "Giusto, proprio così. Queste sono come l'erba bagnata. Però sanno di marijuana."

Harry afferra un'altra patatina e la morde, masticando lentamente. Louis osserva il suo profilo, il modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si sollevano e arriccia il naso.

"Sì, sì, eccolo." nota Louis, puntandogli il dito contro. "Ora capisci cosa voglio dire."

"Credo di sì." dice Harry, ingoiando l'altra metà. "É comunque bizzarro."

Louis sospira e si muove sul sedile. "Ti ho detto di avere un palato strano."

Harry si apre in un altro sorrisetto e Louis ha perso il conto di quanti è riuscito a strappargliene finora.

"Ciò significa che non dovrò condividere, giusto? Non ti piacciono i miei baccelli d'erba?"

Louis è l'unico ridere questa volta. "Non ho detto che non mi piacciono." spiega, tendendogli una mano. "Passami l'erba." Harry ghigna appena come gliene sporge altri quattro.

*

Dopo Chicago, l'Illinois è formato da immense distese di mais. Louis lo sapeva, per come può impararlo uno studente che lo studia teoricamente. Non l'aveva mai visto dal vivo. La sua famiglia è solita trascorrere la maggior parte delle vacanze vicino alle sponde del Lago Michigan oppure viaggia sopra l'Illinois in aereo diretta verso l'oceano. Non c'era mai passato attraverso in auto, perciò ammira agli infiniti campi di granoturco, il niente assoluto a circondare l'autostrada.

É sempre più vicino dal domandare a Harry se si sono persi in questo labirinto senza fine, ma presto appare un cartello stradale che annuncia l'uscita per la Midewin National Tallgrass Prairie a tre miglia di distanza e se ne sta in silenzio. É meglio che Harry non lo odi del tutto prima che oltrepassino il confine dello stato.

"Penso sia questa." dice Harry mentre parcheggia l'auto. Abbassa il volume della radio com'è solita fare anche sua madre quando ferma la macchina. Come se in realtà servisse a qualcosa.

"Cosa te lo fa pensare?" chiede Louis indicando il cartello di fronte a loro sogghignando. Harry non rispecchia il suo sorriso e Louis lo fa sparire abbastanza rapidamente. Dà quindi un'occhiata ai propri pantaloni di tuta e corruga la fronte. "Hai dei vestiti adatti per l'escursione? Non ho portato nulla se non i vestiti che indosso di solito all'università e non sono certamente appropriati."

Harry scuote il capo e sistema gli occhiali da sole sul naso. "Non voglio davvero fare un'escursione, Louis. Pensavo solo che fosse un bel modo per sgranchire le gambe dal momento che il viaggio è lungo."

Louis vorrebbe dirgli che non ha alcun problema a stare seduto per quattro ore di seguito, anzi, lo trova persino comodo. "Forse è una buona idea." commenta ad alta voce.

Harry esce dall'auto per controllare la mappa vicina all'accesso al sentiero, mentre Louis trangugia un'altra bottiglia d'acqua. Il mix di liquidi e cibo calorico l'hanno aiutato un po' a superare la sbronza ma continua a persistere il mal di testa. Afferra una seconda bottiglia dal tappetino e finalmente segue Harry. In realtà è una bella sensazione alzarsi in piedi dopo due ore di macchina ma non ha nessuna intenzione di ammetterlo.

"Hai trovato un bel percorso?" domanda a Harry come lo raggiunge.

"Percorreremo mezzo miglio per poi tornare indietro di qua." gli spiega l'altro, trascinando il dito su una parte evidenziata della mappa.

"Può andar bene." Louis annuisce, il riccio è stato abbastanza chiaro e gli ha fatto capire che non ha voce in capitolo in questo viaggio attraverso il paese.

"Lasciami solo prendere la macchinetta fotografica che ho lasciato in macchina." dice Harry correndo verso la Jeep.

Louis si guarda attorno nel parcheggio mentre aspetta. Alcune famiglie stanno lasciando le automobili con cesti di picnic e abbigliamento da escursionista, con tanto di capello dotato di zanzariera in cima. Harry torna nel giro di un minuto con la macchinetta appesa al collo, attaccata ad una tracolla rosa e appoggiata al fianco. É sicuramente più sofisticata della sua.

"Pronto." dice Harry quando si avvicina, nonostante non si fermi a lungo, già diretto al sentiero. Louis stringe la bottiglietta nel pugno, prima di seguirlo con un sospiro leggermente seccato.

*

L'escursione, per quanto consista in appena un chilometro e mezzo di strada, non è divertente. Il panorama non è male, sono circondati da prati con fiori selvatici che li puntellano ogni tanto invece dei soliti campi di mais, e il percorso è in realtà molto semplice. Una distesa di verde e una leggera brezza che soffia, per il resto è comunque noiosissima. 

Harry non pronuncia una parola e rimane sempre tre passi più avanti rispetto a lui, eccetto quando si ferma per fare delle foto. Louis oserebbe scommettere che ha fotografato almeno 20 tipi di fiori differenti e probabilmente 30 inquadrature della prateria. All'inizio Louis si ferma quando Harry sta immortalando qualcosa, ma poi riprende a camminare senza dire nulla lasciandolo indietro, decidendo di non aspettarlo più e di proseguire lungo il tracciato stabilito.

Scatta soltanto una foto della prateria con il suo cellulare e Harry capita nel bel mezzo, mentre ne sta facendo una con la sua macchinetta, riassumendo in una fotografia l'intero pomeriggio.

Dopo un'ora Louis inizia a domandarsi se hanno imboccato la strada sbagliata per tornare all'auto quando vede il parcheggio e sospira di sollievo. Non è sicuro che Harry si sarebbe fermato o meno se avessero accidentalmente preso il percorso errato, è l'esatto tipo di persona che apprezzerebbe un'escursione imprevista di nove miglia.

Harry non è dietro di lui quando arriva nel parcheggio e si domanda vagamente se debba preoccuparsi. Non stava camminando così velocemente ma Harry tende a muoversi come un bradipo quando trova qualcosa da fotografare, o almeno così ha imparato Louis in quel poco tempo che hanno trascorso assieme. Harry è anche quello che ha le chiavi dell'auto perciò Louis trova la panchina più vicina e si siede ad aspettarlo, finendo la bottiglietta d'acqua per poi andare al bagno. Esce nel momento esatto in cui Harry sbuca dal sentiero, guardandosi attorno come se pensasse di essere stato abbandonato. Quando i suoi occhi finiscono su Louis non è sicuro se è sollievo quello che vede o  _Oh, allora sei ancora vivo_.

"Ce l'hai fatta?" chiede Louis quando gli è abbastanza vicino, strofinando le mani assieme per liberarsi dell'igienizzante. Sembra più appiccicoso del normale e non vuole davvero saperne il motivo.

Harry annuisce, grattandosi il collo. "Sì, ho pure scattato delle belle foto."

"Bene." dice Louis, considerando il suo inesistente interesse per la fotografia. "Hai un blog o qualcosa del genere?"

Harry alza le spalle, continuando a sfregare lo stesso punto sul collo. "Ho un account Tumblr dove le posto. É solo un modo per tenere tutto sotto controllo ma non penso che qualcuno lo segui realmente."

Louis non riesce a capire se si stia sottovalutando o se seriamente gestisca un profilo che non interessa a nessuno. "Fantastico." dice. Sta per suggerire di tornare alla macchina quando Harry abbassa le mani dal collo e Louis può vedere dove si stava toccando. "Cosa è successo?" domanda, spalancando gli occhi.

Harry riappoggia il palmo sulla pelle imbarazzato. "Mi faceva prurito, ora sono probabilmente tutto rosso."

"Uh." Louis fa balzare lo sguardo dal suo collo al suo volto. "Non credo che te lo sia procurato da solo."

"Cosa?" Harry si copre la zona arrossata come Louis si avvicina.

C'è un punto di un rosso intenso al centro e piccole protuberanze tutte intorno. Essendo cresciuto con sei sorelle, Louis è in grado di riconoscere una puntura d'ape. "Sei stato punto." constata infine.

Harry cerca di grattarsi ancora ma Louis gli afferra il polso per fermarlo. Realizzando cosa ha appena fatto, lascia andare la presa. Harry sposta la mano non appena si allontana.

"Stanno apparendo dei puntini. Sei allergico alle api?"

Harry lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati. Louis non aveva mai realizzato quanto verdi fossero, in realtà non era mai stato così vicino al suo volto prima di quel momento. C'è troppo poco spazio tra loro per essere due quasi sconosciuti.

"Non sono mai stato punto." lo informa. "Mia mamma si è sempre preoccupata di questo, comunque e di cosa sarebbe successo eventualmente."

Louis arriccia il naso. "Penso che lo scopriremo presto. Hai caricato un kit di pronto soccorso?"

"É da qualche parte nel retro della macchina." mormora Harry, riportando la mano al collo.

"Smettila di toccarti." lo rimprovera Louis. "E dammi le chiavi."

Harry rimane sul marciapiede vicino alla Jeep con un altro avvertimento di non toccarsi il collo mentre Louis apre l'auto e sblocca il bagagliaio. Se questa mattina pensava fosse pieno, non rimane sorpreso del fatto che le loro borse cadano sull'asfalto del parcheggio.

"Grandioso, cazzo." brontola Louis tra sé mentre inizia a rovistare in cerca del kit.

"É caldo." borbotta Harry al suo fianco e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo senza distogliere l'attenzione dalla sua ricerca.

"Ti ho detto tipo otto volte di non toccarlo. Non mi stai chiaramente ascoltando." Non si guarda dietro ma può giurare che Harry gli sta lanciando uno sguardo truce.

Il kit di pronto soccorso risulta essere capitato in mezzo a due borse nell'angolo più lontano ed non è altro che un sacchetto di plastica riempito di cerotti, pillole e garze.

"Trovato." annuncia Louis sollevato, voltandosi. Harry sembra sconvolto con la macchinetta fotografica ancora penzolante sul petto, i capelli tirati indietro che puntano in tre diverse direzioni e due protuberanze che gli stanno comparendo lentamente sulla pelle.

"Dovrebbe esserci un Benadryl là dentro." dice Harry duramente, le sue dita si contorcono come se si stesse frenando dal sollevarle.

Louis butta il sacchetto per terra e fruga all'interno per trovare la giusta confezione. Sposta la testa del riccio di lato per vedere se il pungiglione è ancora nella ferita, e nonostante non sia un dottore, non gli pare.

"Vado a prendere dell'acqua." dice rialzandosi e afferrando la sua ultima bottiglia. Prende due pillole e le poggia sul palmo di Harry prima di aprire una salvietta disinfettante e passarla sulla pelle del ragazzo, in mancanza di una crema adatta.

"È fredda." sibila Harry tirandosi indietro.

"Non fare il bambino." replica Louis, tamponandolo più gentilmente perché non è una cattiva persona dopotutto.

"Il Benadryl mi creerà sonnolenza." osserva Harry sfregando le due pastiglie tra le dita. "Non sarò in grado di guidare."

"Fortunatamente ho la patente anch'io. Perché non staremo fermi in questa prateria finché non starai meglio. E non ho intenzione di sentirti soffocare perché il tuo collo non smette di gonfiarsi."

Harry lo guarda un po' male ma ingoia lo stesso le medicine. "La prossima tappa è solo ad un paio di miglia." riprende a parlare Harry. "Rimarrò sveglio fino all'arrivo e dormirò durante il viaggio successivo."

Louis non gli dice che il Benadryl lo farà crollare non appena sarà sul sedile del passeggero, annuisce soltanto. "Sì, certo."

Harry sale in macchina e lascia Louis a ricaricare il bagagliaio, ovviamente. Louis ha cominciato a sudare quando richiude lo sportello e salta sul posto del guidatore. Harry è già mezzo stordito con le palpebre pesanti.

"Dove si va?" chiede Louis mettendo in moto. Sa che potrebbe recuperare l'itinerario dal vano portaoggetti ma ha la sensazione che Harry abbia memorizzato la prossima meta.

"Polk-A-Dot Drive In." gli dice, la voce intrisa di sonno. "Vai a nord sulla 53 per circa dieci miglia."

Louis sta per inserire il nome, stupido com'è, sull'app del navigatore ma pare che Harry abbia pensato anche a quello. "Ok." dice, sistemando il cellulare sul portabevande. "Prossima fermata: Dotty Drive In."

"Polk-A-Dot Drive In." Lo corregge Harry ma è poco convinto. Louis non ha neanche lasciato il parcheggio che il riccio sta già dormendo, occhi chiusi e respiro regolare, la macchinetta ancora appesa al collo. 

*

Harry gli dà le indicazioni corrette e arrivano al drive-in in meno di venti minuti. Louis svolta nel parcheggio quasi vuoto e ferma l'auto senza però spegnere il motore.

Il Polka-A-Dot Drive In assomiglia a tutti gli altri che ha visto nella sua vita con l'eccezione del segnale  _Route 66_  insieme alle statue a grandezza naturale di Betty Boop ed Elvis vicino l'ingresso. Persino da lì, Louis può dire che la pittura si sta scrostando dai personaggi ed il Polka-A-Dot Drive In è uno spettacolo sbiadito di quello che era un tempo.

"Harry." Louis rompe il silenzio. "Non credo che dovremmo entrare."

Harry tira appena su con il naso nel sonno come Louis recupera l'itinerario dal vano portaoggetti, voltando sulla pagina giusta. Inserisce la prossima destinazione, International Walldog Museum, nell'app e la fa partire, la voce automatica lo avvisa di riprendere la tangenziale.

"Harry." ripete Louis. "Hai tre secondi per svegliarti e dirmi che è qui che hai sempre voluto pranzare o ce ne andiamo."

L'abitacolo resta silenzioso eccetto per Dua Lipa alla radio. Louis annuisce ed ingrana la marcia. "Hai ragione. Saltiamo questa tappa."

*

Harry sta ancora dormendo quando Louis accosta davanti ad un museo nella città di Pontiac: un edificio di mattoni in una fila pittoresca di altre strutture. La facciata è un murale della Route 66 dell'Illinois che, sebbene scolorita, non è così male.

"Eccoci." annuncia Louis. "Il museo più noioso del mondo."

               

Non era sua intenzione farsi sentire da Harry ma ovviamente è proprio in quel momento che il ragazzo decide di svegliarsi, guardandolo contrariato prima ancora di essere completamente cosciente.

Louis spegne la macchina, estraendo le chiavi. "Bentornato nel mondo dei vivi."

Harry si acciglia, lanciando un'occhiata fuori dal parabrezza e poi fuori dal suo finestrino. "Credevo che fossimo diretti al diner?"

Louis respira a fondo, prima di espirare velocemente: "Sì, ma stavi dormendo così ho continuato a guidare."

Harry lo fissa, confuso. "Hai continuato a guidare?"

"In realtà ti ho chiesto se ti andasse di entrare per pranzo e non mi hai risposto."

"Perché ero sotto l'effetto dei farmaci ed addormentato." ribatte Harry, chiaramente incredulo. "Non potevi aspettare una ventina di minuti che mi riprendessi?"

"Mi dispiace dirtelo ma è da un'ora e mezza che siamo in strada ed è la prima volta che ti sei mosso."

"Sì, beh non sta a te scegliere cosa fare e cosa no." continua il riccio. Si slaccia la cintura che sbatte contro la portiera con un tonfo metallico. "Questo è il mio viaggio e non puoi semplicemente prendere il sopravvento perché non ti piacciono le mie idee."

"Volevi che trascinassi il tuo corpo incosciente nel locale solo per poter dire che ci sei stato?" chiede Louis, alzando la voce. "Hai un programma così fottutamente dettagliato di dove dovremmo essere, che immagino mi avresti urlato dietro se ti avessi lasciato dormire lì dentro, invece di guidare fin qui. La tua mania di controllo si sta rivelando, è ridicola Harry."

Harry lo fissa, la linea della sua mascella risalta in modo spaventoso. "Volevo il meglio per questo viaggio, così l'ho pianificato attentamente." la sua voce è bassa e per qualche motivo è peggiore di quando stava urlando. "Finora, hai messo le tue dita appiccicose su ogni cosa che ho cercato di fare."

"Dita appiccicose?" Louis ripete, offeso. "Stai dicendo che è colpa mia se ti ha punto un'ape? Se ti fossi trovato da solo non avresti nemmeno raggiunto il Dotty Diner e saresti sbandato fuori strada per via di una reazione allergica, perciò non incolparmi."

"Polk-A-Dot Drive In." sputa Harry prima di uscire dall'auto, sbattendo la portiera con un rimbombo assordante. 

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e lo osserva mentre raggiunge l'entrata del museo prima di scomparire, la frustrazione a stringergli lo stomaco. Considera di far partire l'auto per andarsene, immaginando già la possibile reazione di Harry. Si ferma con un sospiro, buttando la testa contro il sedile. Per come sono andate le cose finora, lui e il ragazzo non hanno avuto un buon inizio.

Tecnicamente, nessuno lo obbliga a seguirlo nei noiosissimi siti che ha scelto. Si volta per trovare un altro posto dove passare il tempo e intravede un ristorante dall'altra parte della strada. Perfetto.

Esce dalla macchina e si dirige al Pat's Diner con le chiavi appese al dito. É convinto che Harry sarà nero di rabbia quando uscirà per non trovare né Louis né le sue chiavi, ma forse è proprio ciò che Louis vuole fare per stuzzicarlo, vuole vedere quanto ci vuole per farlo esplodere del tutto.

Il Pat's Diner è semplice e assomiglia ad ogni altro diner che hanno passato finora, con l'eccezione dello stimato Dot Diner di Harry, ovviamente. Le cabine sono rivestite di pelle rossa lucida ed i tavoli sono puliti tranne che per i cerchi di caffè rimasti dai giorni precedenti. La cameriera chiede a Louis di sedersi dove vuole come entra e lui sceglie un tavolo vicino alla grande vetrata.

Ordina un hamburger e patatine da un menù appiccicoso e poi manda un messaggio alla chat di gruppo che ha creato con le sorelle per dire loro che è ancora vivo, prima di mettersi ad osservare fuori dalla finestra per occupare il tempo.

Le persone che entrano ed escono dal museo sembrano avere l'età dei suoi nonni oppure si tratta di famiglie uscite per una gita educativa con bambini urlanti. Louis non li invidia, anche se in effetti pure lui conosce un bimbo urlante di ventun'anni che si trova all'interno del museo in questo momento.

Harry esce poco dopo che a Louis è stato servito il pranzo, quando metà delle sue patatine sono già finite nel suo stomaco. Non sembra infastidito dal fatto che lui sia scomparso, come si accinge a scattare alcune foto del murale davanti al museo per poi avvicinarsi per ispezionarlo meglio. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo quando lo vede strofinare una mano sul muro come se fosse un esperto.

Con il senno di poi, Louis pensa di averci azzeccato quando ha fatto le sue supposizioni su Harry, sembra proprio essere un ragazzo pretenzioso e impertinente. Dà un morso aggressivo all'hamburger ricordando come Harry poche ore prima l'abbia incolpato di essere stato punto da un'ape. Mastica così forte che la sua mascella inizia a fargli male prima di realizzare cosa sta facendo.

Lancia un'altra occhiata fuori dalla vetrata per scorgere il ragazzo camminare intorno alla macchina, scrutando al suo interno come se Louis potesse nascondersi sui sedili posteriori. Non sa che Louis lo sta fissando da una trentina di metri di distanza, tuttavia il riccio non sembra molto turbato quando scopre che la macchina in realtà è vuota, si siede semplicemente sul marciapiede, mettendosi a guardare le foto nella macchinetta. Louis continua a fissare la sua testa riccioluta chiedendosi quanto ancora ci vorrà prima che si infastidisca sul serio per il fatto che lui sia scomparso.

A quanto pare è più di quanto Louis credesse possibile. Quando finisce di mangiare, Harry è ancora seduto a terra, con la testa abbandonata all'indietro per farsi colpire dai raggi solari. É solo il primo pomeriggio ma il sole sta iniziando a calare nel cielo, sono già a settembre dopotutto.

Louis sa che non può rimanere rintanato nel diner per sempre perciò alla fine paga il conto per tornare verso la macchina, succhiando una delle mentine gratuite offerte dal ristorante.

Harry deve sentirlo arrivare perché si mette dritto, gli occhi che lo intercettano subito. "Mi stavo chiedendo dove fossi finito."

Louis scrolla le spalle, gesto che non è propriamente una risposta ma a Harry va bene lo stesso. "Com'era il museo?"

"Molto bello, in realtà." risponde Harry, con un certo entusiasmo genuino nella voce. "Sono esposti molti cartelli con la bozza originale dell'artista e le varie versioni prima di giungere al prodotto finale."

Louis gli sorride dall'alto. "Sei un fanatico dell'arte allora?"

Harry alza le spalle, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. "Adoro il processo che c'è dietro, la storia. Il prodotto finito è sempre bello ma come è stato ispirato e da dove proviene la sua influenza, è la cosa che mi interessa maggiormente". Potrà pur essere un nerd impertinente ma Harry sembra conoscere bene ciò di cui parla.

"Mi sono fermato al diner per mangiare un boccone." dice Louis. "Volevi qualcosa?"

Harry scuote la testa. "Penso di star ancora lottando contro gli effetti del Benadryl. Mi sento come se stessi sognando."

Louis vorrebbe chiedergli se si ricorda che si sono urlati contro in macchina solo un'ora prima, ma decide di trattenersi.

"In realtà ti stavo aspettando per chiederti una cosa." continua Harry.

Louis solleva il mento, domandandosi se è quello il momento nel quale gli chiederà di tornarsene al campus da solo. "Sì?"

"Ci sono delle impronte blu sparse per tutta la città che conducono a diversi murales dipinti da vari artisti in onore del museo. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente vederli prima che il sole tramonti".

Louis alza lo sguardo verso il cielo. Non ha ancora iniziato a diventare arancione, quindi hanno un po' di tempo prima che diventi buio. Non permette al senso di colpa di assalirlo troppo per aver perso tempo al Pat's Diner.

"Ti andrebbe di venire con me?" gli chiede Harry quando il silenzio si protrae.

Louis riesce a distogliere la mente dai suoi pensieri con un cenno di assenso. "Sì, certo. Dobbiamo andare da qualche parte questa sera?"

Harry scuote la testa. "Ho pensato di prenotare un hotel qua a Pontiac per la notte. Ce ne andremo domani mattina."

Louis annuisce, non sapendo cos'altro aggiungere. Se Harry vuole pretendere che prima in auto non sia successo nulla, Louis può assecondare il suo desiderio. Non è un fan dei murales ma farà finta di essere interessato per il bene di una serata tranquilla. Non ci tiene a ricevere un'altra porta sbattuta in faccia.

*

La camminata per le strade di Pontiac è molto più piacevole di quanto Louis si aspettasse, la brezza fresca del tardo pomeriggio soffia sulla loro pelle mentre seguono il percorso tracciato dalle impronte blu. Pontiac non è così grande ma ci sono parecchi ristoranti, negozi di souvenirs e hotel di lusso sparsi un pò dappertutto. Harry tiene la macchinetta fotografica in mano per tutta la passeggiata, facendogli notare la complessità dell'arte dei murales come ci passano davanti. Lo scenario si addice molto alla figura di artista snob che si era fatto sul ragazzo.

Di gran lunga il murale più bello è quello di un bar retrò, dipinto quasi come se fosse reale su un muro di mattoni. É il più realistico che Louis abbia mai visto ed è quasi tentato di allungare una mano verso la maniglia per provare ad aprire la porta.

"Hai mai visto quelli a New York che sembrano buchi nel marciapiede?" chiede Harry mentre ammirano il dipinto.

"No." Louis non ha mai prestato molta attenzione all'arte. "Tu li hai visti?"

"Non di persona." risponde subito. "Ma l'ho sempre voluto. Ce n'è uno che dovrebbe rappresentare un cratere con degli alieni che vi strisciano fuori. C'è un video che mostra alcune persone aggirare il bordo perché pensano sia vero."

Louis ride immaginando la scena. "Non posso credere che tu non sia stato a New York, sembra il sogno perfetto per un nerd dell'arte." Quando realizza cosa ha detto, è ormai troppo tardi. Sorprendentemente Harry si lascia andare ad una mezza risata.

"Un nerd dell'arte?"

Louis ringrazia tutti i santi per non essersi lasciato scappare il termine  _impertinente._ "Voglio dire, è quello che sembri." dice facendo un passo indietro dal muro per avvicinarsi al ragazzo. "Niall mi ha detto che studiavi storia dell'arte e sembra proprio interessarti."

"Nerd dell'arte." ripete Harry, ridendo appena. "Non posso dire di averlo mai sentito prima d'ora, ma penso che mi si addica."

"Non intendevo risultare offensivo." gli dice Louis mentre percorrono la strada per il murale successivo.

"É così che mi chiami nella tua testa e ti è scappato?"

È contento che Harry non possa leggergli la mente, anche se sembra abbastanza abile a farlo. "Qualcosa del genere." mormora.

"Cosa studi?" Harry si gira nella sua direzione sogghignando. "Con quale nomignolo posso chiamarti segretamente nella mia testa?"

Louis sarebbe davvero sorpreso se Harry non avesse già un nome segreto e soprattutto offensivo per lui. "Sto per iniziare il primo anno alla scuola di legge." risponde Louis. "Anch'io mi sono laureto in scienze politiche alla USC."

"Ecco perché sei prepotente." riflette Harry con un lieve sorrisetto sulle labbra.

"Forse, oppure è il branco di fratellini con cui sono cresciuto. Qualcuno deve pur avere il controllo in famiglia." risponde alzando appena i lati della bocca.

Si fermano al prossimo murale, una vecchia pubblicità per il circo P.T.Barnum. Harry alza la macchina fotografica per scattare delle foto, riuscendo nel frattempo a parlare con Louis.

"Legge è una materia impressionante. Pensavo che sarei diventato anch'io un avvocato finché non ho scoperto l'arte e non ho potuto resisterle. Legge sarebbe stata più semplice come scelta per il lavoro futuro, o almeno è quello che direbbe mio padre."

"Non ti supporta?" domanda Louis, sebbene non voglia sembrare un ficcanaso. É stato fortunato perché la sua famiglia l'ha sempre sostenuto nelle sue scelte. Tranne che per suo padre biologico che se n'è andato ancor prima che uscisse dal grembo materno. Se anche avesse detto loro di voler studiare gli unicorni, suo mamma gli avrebbe mostrato un sorriso di sostegno per poi comprargli un libro sulle creature.

"Mio papà?" Harry abbassa la macchinetta. "Tra lui e il mio patrigno, ho forse troppo sostegno. Poi aggiungi mia madre e mia sorella e siamo fortunati che il mio ego non sia già alle stelle."

Louis solleva le sopracciglia senza però nascondere un ghigno.

"Mio padre è un avvocato comunque." riprende Harry. "Avrebbe voluto che seguissi le sue orme." fa spallucce, spegnendo la macchina fotografica. "Ti dispiacerebbe fermarti mentre prendo un panino? E magari cercare un albergo dove soggiornare per la notte?"

Louis si finge scioccato. "Significa che non hai già prenotato un hotel che stenderà il tappeto rosso al tuo imminente arrivo?

Harry non reagisce al commento. "Vuoi davvero litigare ancora per questo?"

"Dici per quello che è successo prima? Mi pare che sia stato tu a chiudermi la porta in faccia dopo avermi incolpato per la puntura dell'ape."

Questa volta le guance di Harry si tingono di un leggero rosa. "Devo ammettere che non è stato uno dei miei momenti migliori."

Louis lo fissa silenzioso, chiedendosi se riuscirà a fargli dire di più. Non accade. "Non ero al meglio nemmeno io ad essere sincero." Se Harry non ha intenzione di scusarsi, non sarà di certo lui a farlo. "Per tornare alla tua domanda, non mi dispiace fermarmi per un sandwich. Fai pure strada"

In qualche modo, giungono nuovamente al Pat's Diner con una piccola scusa da parte del riccio per il fatto che Louis ha già mangiato lì qualche ora prima. "Credimi, va bene." lo rassicura come entrano. Si sente un po' in colpa per averlo lasciato seduto sul marciapiede per un'ora mentre pranzava. Solo un po', però.

La padrona del locale non lo riconosce come invece fa la cameriera, ma non lo glielo fa notare come porta loro due bicchieri d'acqua fresca. Louis non sa se sentirsi offeso dal fatto di avere una faccia che si può scordare così facilmente, sebbene immagina che in ogni città turistica tutti siano dimenticabili.

"Come va il collo?" chiede a Harry guardando il menù. Sembra ancora rosso ma i puntini sono diminuiti.

"Meglio." risponde, massaggiandosi impulsivamente il punto. "Fortunatamente la mia gola non si è gonfiata o cose simili."

Louis non riesce a fermare la piccola risata che gli esce dalla bocca. "Sì, per fortuna." Sfoglia il menù per scegliere la bevanda, sentendo di aver bisogno di un milkshake mentre considera se gli importa del giudizio di Harry o meno per la scelta.

"Hai altre allergie?" gli chiede dopo un momento. "È importante che lo sappia dato che staremo assieme per le prossime due settimane."

Harry scuote la testa senza alzare lo sguardo dal menù. Ha il labbro inferiore tra i denti come legge attentamente e Louis cerca con tutto sé stesso di non notarlo.

"Ho un inalatore." dice quando solleva gli occhi. "Ma non lo uso da anni. Mia mamma si arrabbia se non lo porto sempre con me."

Louis annuisce. "Buono a sapersi. Dove lo tieni?" chiede portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra. "Sai, in caso di emergenza."

Harry si gratta il mento e chiude il menù, avendo evidentemente deciso cosa ordinare. "Tasca laterale del borsone quando viaggio. Nel cassetto dei calzini al campus."

"Il cassetto dei calzini?" Louis inarca le sopracciglia. "Non un posto normale come l'armadietto delle medicine?"

Louis pensa di vederlo arrossire ma alza gli occhi al cielo per coprirlo. "Quando ero piccolo, mia mamma teneva sempre le cose importanti nel suo cassetto dei calzini. Come i miei dentini da latte e quelli di mia sorella, le chiavi della cassaforte, le targhette di suo papà quando era nell'esercito. Penso sia rimasta l'abitudine."

"Harry." lo chiama Louis seriamente. "Sai di aver appena svelato a un quasi sconosciuto l'esatto posto dove si trovano le chiavi della vostra cassaforte?"

Harry sorride. "È divertente come tu creda di poter trovare qualcosa di valore nella nostra cassaforte. Solo perché è chiusa non significa che è piena di ricchezze."

"Perché chiuderla allora?" domanda Louis, piegando la testa di lato.

Harry alza le spalle. "L'importanza non è sempre intersecata al valore."

"Che cosa falsamente profonda da dire." Louis commenta ad alta voce prima di potersi fermare. Harry scoppia a ridere però, quindi non deve aggiungerla alla lista di cose per cui sentirsi in colpa.

"Un po' lo è in effetti." dice Harry. Prende un sorso d'acqua muovendo le dita sulla condensa del vetro.

Louis abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo e segue con il dito una venatura del legno. "Almeno sei consapevole di quello che dici." sorride quando Harry ride di nuovo.

"E tu?" gli chiede mentre il fantasma del sorriso è ancora presente sulle sue labbra. "Hai qualche allergia che dovrei conoscere?"

Louis nega con la testa. "No, sono apposto. Non sarò io quello a causare problemi tra qui e Los Angeles."

Harry stringe gli occhi, il sorriso scompare completamente ma prima che possa dire qualcosa, la cameriera è accanto al loro tavolo con un bloc-notes e un'espressione annoiata. Harry ordina un cheeseburger con patatine fritte e Louis un milkshake agli Oreo. Harry non batte ciglio di fronte alla sua scelta.

"Perché non ti ho mai visto in giro per il campus?" domanda Louis curioso una volta che la cameriera ha preso i loro menù, spostandosi lentamente lontano da loro. Harry quest'anno sarà un junior, ciò significa che hanno passato due anni girando nello stesso posto senza incontrarsi.

"La scuola è enorme." dice Harry, alzando una spalla. "E ci sono diverse facoltà." picchietta le dita contro il lato del bicchiere, con l'ombra di un sorriso. "A dire il vero, abbiamo frequentato lo stesso corso di biologia quando ero al primo anno."

Louis sbatte le palpebre velocemente, scuotendo la testa incredulo. "Cosa?"

Harry continua a tamburellare le dita sul bicchiere. "Sì, era una lezione di biologia marina e c'eri anche tu. Il professore si chiamava Thompson."

Louis arriccia il naso. "É carino che tu pensi che potrei ricordarmi il nome del professore. Ricordo il corso però, belle lezioni, no? Abbiamo discusso molto dello sperma di balena?"

"Sì. Quindi tecnicamente ci siamo già visti al campus".

L'intero corso è un ricordo sfuocato quando Louis cerca di ricordarlo, la maggior parte dei suoi primi anni si sono annebbiati con l'avanzare dei semestri. É difficile ricordare ogni piccolo dettaglio. "Immagino di sì. Ma non ti ho mai visto, per la cronaca."

"Eri difficile da non notare. Sempre tra gli ultimi posti a parlare o in ritardo."

Louis lo guarda assottigliando gli occhi. "Hai notato parecchio di me, eh?"

Le labbra di Harry si contraggono come se stesse per sorridere ma non lo fa. "Ero una matricola e pensavo fossi attraente." inclina la testa di lato. "Poi ho cambiato idea, eri fastidioso."

Louis apre la bocca come cerca di capire se esserne lusingato o no. "Essere attraente e fastidioso non si escludono a vicenda, Harry. La bellezza dell'uomo è che possiamo essere entrambe le cose."

"Chiaramente." dice Harry facendo un cenno della mano verso di lui. 

Louis sorride lentamente. "Questo è il tuo modo per dirmi che pensi ancora che io sia sexy?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e guarda da un'altra parte anche se Louis è abbastanza sicuro lo stia facendo perché l'ha colto nel segno. Esteticamente parlando, Harry è carino e nonostante non lo voglia dire ad alta voce, non significa che non l'abbia pensato la prima volta che ha poggiato gli occhi su di lui. Pretenzioso, impertinente e carino non sono aggettivi che si escludono a vicenda.

"E fastidioso." sottolinea Harry, catturando la sua attenzione. "Non dimenticare quella parte."

Louis non può neanche rispondere perché il loro cibo arriva al tavolo, il milkshake che gocciola ai bordi del bicchiere. Probabilmente è meglio così, non è sicuro di avere la risposta adatta e il sorriso compiaciuto di Harry è qualcosa che non ha mai visto prima.

*

Il Quality Inn di Pontiac vanta di essere un semplice hotel, che è esattamente quello che stavano cercando consultando Google dopo cena. I prezzi sono economici perciò nessuno di loro si lamenta mentre Harry parcheggia vicino l'ingresso principale e Louis va a chiedere una stanza.

Non è così tardi quando prendono una borsa a testa dal bagagliaio della Jeep, portandola fino al secondo piano dell'hotel, ma Louis si sente comunque esausto. La sbronza è passata da un pezzo, ma il pensiero di un letto e una tv gli danno quella forza in più per raggiungere la stanza.

La camera è semplice, come suggerito dall'annuncio, due letti separati da un metro con lenzuola e coperte color senape, due lampade e pareti verdi. É pacchiano ma hanno pagato appena trenta dollari a testa per cui non protesta.

"Vado a farmi una doccia." annuncia Harry ancor prima di aver poggiato la borsa.

"Vai pure." gli concede Louis nonostante non stesse di certo chiedendo il suo permesso. Si appropria del letto più vicino alla finestra, togliendosi le scarpe mentre cerca il carica del cellulare. Lo attacca alla presa dietro il comodino, aspettando che lo screen si illumini prima di lasciarlo affianco alla lampada.

Si stende sul materasso con le caviglie incrociate e passa i vari canali in televisione, ascoltando il suono rilassante dell'acqua che scorre in doccia. Non sa se sia strano condividere una camera con qualcuno che ha appena conosciuto ma pensa che sia un buon segno il fatto di non essere nervoso a riguardo e di non avere paura di venire ammazzato nel sonno.

Ha appena optato per un episodio di Antique Roadshow che non ha ancora visto, quando la serratura del bagno scatta e Harry esce dalla stanza. Ha soltanto un asciugamano bianco stretto in vita e Louis è parecchio consapevole di fissarlo per un momento di troppo prima di dirigere lo sguardo verso la televisione.

É solo che la foto di Harry in bianco e nero su Instagram non faceva davvero giustizia al suo corpo dal vivo. In particolare la farfalla sul suo stomaco e le felci che gli abbelliscono i fianchi sono splendidi tatuaggi. Louis fissa le goccioline d'acqua scorrere sulla sua pelle dorata come in quelle pubblicità dei bagnoschiuma.

Se Harry nota il suo sguardo attento non lo fa notare come raggiunge il posto dove aveva lasciato la borsa sopra la scrivania all'angolo. Apre la cerniera lentamente, cominciando a frugare all'interno, intanto Louis lancia occhiate al suo asciugamano che scivola sempre più giù, i muscoli della sua schiena ampia si muovono ogni volta che si sposta.

"Penso che andrò a farmi una doccia anch'io." riesce a pronunciare Luis quando realizza che lo sta osservando sempre più imbambolato e soprattutto che la sua bocca si è fatta un po' asciutta. Harry non gli risponde e Louis non aspetta che lo faccia, prende soltanto il suo bagaglio dal letto, chiudendosi rapidamente in bagno. Il suo battito è troppo frenetico per star semplicemente condividendo la camera con uno sconosciuto.

L'acqua gli fa distogliere la mente da Harry e dal suo corpo, il calore gli penetra nelle ossa facendogli chiudere gli occhi e rilassare i muscoli. Si accorge che il bagnoschiuma fornito dall'hotel è chiuso e Harry possiede una piccola bottiglia al gusto di zucchero vanigliato che ha appoggiato in un angolo della doccia. Ovviamente. Louis opta invece per il gel dell'hotel nonostante sappia molto più da pino di quello che si aspettava e deve usare metà della bottiglia per sentirsi davvero pulito.

Il bagno è freddo quando esce dalla doccia e cerca di asciugarsi velocemente con un asciugamano, saltellando da un piede all'altro mentre cerca un paio di pantaloni nella borsa e qualcosa di più pesante rispetto ad una maglietta. L'asciugamano non asciuga bene la pelle perciò i vestiti gli si attaccano al corpo dopo averli indossati. Si lava i denti mentre si infila un paio di calzini, più che pronto a tuffarsi nel letto, considerando che l'aria condizionata deve essere guasta.

É ancora peggio quando apre la porta del bagno, venendo colpito da un'aria gelida e dal rumore basso del condizionatore vicino alla finestra.

"Porca puttana." impreca, mentre spegne la luce del bagno. "Non è il caso di avvertire la reception del fatto che qui sembra di essere in Antartide?"

Harry è seduto con le gambe incrociate sul suo letto in un paio di leggings neri e felpa grigia con il cappuccio tirato sulla testa. "Non mi dispiace. Di solito ho caldo quando dormo."  
  
Louis si ferma a metà strada. "Aspetta, sei stato tu ad accendere l'aria o si è accesa da sola?"

"L'ho accesa io." dice alzando il mento, come se Louis lo stesse per affrontare. Non lo farà, anche se il pensiero gli attraversa la mente mentre raggiunge il proprio letto.

"É un problema?" gli domanda Harry.

"No." risponde. Louis appoggia la borsa sulla cassettiera vicina al letto e si mette sotto alle coperte, tirandole fin sopra le spalle velocemente. "É il tuo viaggio." I suoi occhi sono fissi sulla tv ma può giurare di sentirsi lo sguardo di Harry addosso.

"Ho cambiato canale." gli fa sapere dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Ho già visto quell'episodio."

"Cosa hai messo?" chiede Louis, sistemando le gambe sotto le lenzuola. 

"Animal Planet. C'è la maratona Planet Earth."

Louis si mette due cuscini sotto la schiena ridendo. "Fantastico, questo mi farà addormentare subito." Questa volta becca Harry fissarlo quando alza gli occhi al cielo. Non dice niente come il suo sguardo cade sul computer affianco a Harry sul letto, un cavo sottile nero connesso alla macchina fotografica. "A cosa stai lavorando?" chiede, non ha mai nascosto il fatto di essere curioso.

Harry non solleva lo sguardo quando risponde. "Sto editando le foto di oggi."

"Avremmo dovuto farne una al tuo collo. Sarebbe stata un bel ricordo."

Harry grugnisce. "Documentare quel fatto era l'ultima cosa che avevo in mente, onestamente."

"Anch'io. Ero più preoccupato che morissi e che dovessi seppellire il tuo corpo al lato dell'autostrada."

Harry lo guarda inespressivo stavolta, prima di riconcentrarsi sul computer. "Sei così premuroso."

"Cosa stai facendo con le foto?" chiede Louis. "Annoiando la gente sui social?"

"Wow, i complimenti sono il tuo forte, vero?" Harry scuote la testa guardando lo schermo, la sua mano si muove veloce sul track pad.

Louis ghigna. "Sto scherzando. Ho visto il tuo Instagram, so che devi mantenere un certo stile. Trenta foto del viaggio di seguito non saranno il massimo."

"Come hai trovato il mio profilo?" gli chiede, la sua mano si ferma come si volta nella sua direzione.

"Niall." ammette. "Stava cercando di convincermi a venire con te in questo viaggio."

"Non si è offerto di mostrarmi il tuo in compenso." dice Harry. "Quello poteva essere un modo per convincermi di più, o l'esatto contrario."

"Il contrario." afferma Louis. "Definitivamente il contrario. Il mio Instagram non è neanche lontanamente bello quanto il tuo." riesce a trattenersi in tempo prima di dire pretenzioso, ma giusto per poco.

"Meglio che non l'abbia visto allora." dice Harry. Quando torna a fissare il computer, sta sorridendo.

"Comunque, che cosa stai facendo con le foto?" gli chiede Louis.

Harry clicca qualche volta e poi gira lo schermo verso il suo letto. "Il blog di viaggio di cui ti ho parlato." spiega. "Nessuno lo segue in realtà ma mi piace tenere traccia dei posti che visiteremo." Harry fa scorrere la pagina un po' e Louis nota le fotografie dei murales del pomeriggio e della prateria.

Louis torna a guardare la televisione. Stanno entrambi zitti per un po' dopo quello e Louis inizia a sentire gli occhi farsi più pesanti. Planet Earth sta raffigurando una migrazione di elefanti ed è particolarmente affascinato dai piccoli che si bagnano in uno dei laghi. Il suo cuore scalpita quando un branco di leoni per poco non prende un piccolo.

"Cazzo, è stato intenso." sussurra Harry dal suo letto.

Louis sussulta appena, distogliendo l'attenzione dalla tv. Si era scordato che Harry fosse al suo fianco. "Lo so." dice come il programma lascia lo spazio ad una pubblicità.

Sbadiglia contro una mano e si gira su un fianco cercando una posizione comoda. La stanza è ancora gelida ma è piacevole la sensazione una volta sotto alle coperte. Quando tira fuori una mano per spegnere la luce della lampada ritira il suo pensiero, tremando. Harry è decisamente un po' pazzo.

"Devo mettere la sveglia?" chiede Louis. Osserva con occhi pesanti Harry che chiude il laptop e lo appoggia sulla scrivania insieme alla sua borsa.

"La metto io." si offre.

Louis geme internamente e pronuncia un: "Okay." Stava sperando che gli dicesse che non avevano fretta di alzarsi la mattina seguente.

Harry si muove sul letto, scostando la pesante trapunta fino a farla cadere al pavimento per poi abbassare di poco la coperta prima di andare a sistemarsi sotto le lenzuola. Lancia tutti i cuscini a terra tranne per uno che ispeziona attentamente alla luce della lampada da entrambi i lati, lo arieggia e lo posiziona sotto la testa. Si tira le lenzuola fin sopra le spalle ma lascia la coperta piegata in modo che gli copri il corpo ma non raggiunga il suo collo o mani.

"Cosa stai facendo?" domanda Louis mentre Harry si allunga per spegnere la luce. Il riccio sussulta visibilmente come se non si aspettasse che Louis lo stesse osservando. 

"Non mi piace toccare le coperte degli hotel." 

Louis lo guarda accigliato. "Ci sei praticamente dentro."

"Lavano le lenzuola ma non sempre le coperte e i piumini." Harry fa spallucce. "Chissà che persone ci sono state in questa stanza."

Louis arriccia il naso, sporgendo fuori la testa dal suo bozzolo. "Non l'avevo considerato in realtà."

Harry sorride lentamente. "Prego."

Louis gli mostra il dito medio come abbassa la coperta, sentendo la pelle prudere in modo sospettoso. "Non ci credo che stai tentando di farmi congelare, convincendomi a togliere tutte le coperte."

Harry emette una risata nasale. "Se vuoi puoi spegnere l'aria, sto bene adesso."

"Ovviamente sono io quello a doversi alzare per andarla a spegnere. Ovvio."

"Cosa stai insinuando?" chiede Harry, una curiosità genuina nella voce.

"Niente." borbotta Louis, uscendo dal letto e camminando verso il condizionatore.

Alza la temperatura e sorride quando la macchina si fa silenziosa. Ritorna a letto stando attento a non venire a contatto con le coperte, copiando il metodo di Harry per assicurarsi che il lenzuolo sia l'unica cosa che tocchi la sua pelle. Non immaginava che gli sarebbe venuta la fobia dei germi a ventitré anni. Questo viaggio gli sta già cambiando la vita.

"Ora la camera è all'altezza dei tuoi standard principessa?" domanda Louis risistemandosi sotto le coperte.

Non ottiene una risposta e quando alza la testa per avere una visuale migliore, trova il viso rilassato del riccio e i suoi occhi chiusi, già addormentato. 

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo per poi alzarsi dal letto per andare a spegnere la lampada dalla parte del ragazzo e in un istante il buio invade la camera.

*

Qualcuno sta soffocando. Louis riesce a sentirlo e il panico lo investe, sente dei respiri rotti mentre cerca di riprendere fiato e di capire chi sia la vittima. Il cuore gli batte forte, i polmoni fanno male quando riapre gli occhi vedendo il soffitto del Quality Inn, le lenzuola attorcigliate strette al corpo e il suo sogno svanisce velocemente. 

Deglutisce sbattendo le palpebre, disorientato nel buio pesto della stanza finché non sente nuovamente quel suono, proveniente dal letto affianco al suo. Si mette seduto in fretta, con il panico a riemergere nel petto.

"Harry." lo richiama con voce assonnata e roca. "Harry, hey." L'unica risposta che ottiene è un ulteriore forte rantolo, allora prova a mettere a fuoco nell'oscurità per vederci meglio. Le tende sono tirate, nessun raggio lunare a illuminare la sua vista. "Stai bene?" chiede, sporgendosi dal letto per andargli più vicino.

Di nuovo, nessuna risposta.

"Stai russando?" domanda alzando la voce, udendo ancora quel suono, ora più identificabile senza il cuore a scalpitare. "Certo che stai russando." mormora sconfitto, lasciandosi cadere sul cuscino. 

Harry emette un altro respiro strozzato per poi farsi silenzioso, un suono più leggero lo segue insieme allo schiocco delle labbra. Sarebbe anche tenero se la mente assonnata di Louis non stesse ribollendo di rabbia.

Gli servono diversi minuti per riprendere sonno prima di realizzare che è totalmente inutile provarci. Ora che l'ha sentito russare, non può ignorarlo. Si porta un cuscino in faccia ma inizia ad innervosirsi per paura di star diventando claustrofobico, per non parlare del fatto che riesce ancora a sentire le sue fottute russa.

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo" sussurra mentre rimette il cuscino al suo posto e si stende. Stringe gli occhi, provando a concentrarsi sulle pause tra ogni respiro pesante del ragazzo. Il silenzio è rassicurante, ma non funziona per niente.

Louis si siede e fa la prima cosa che gli salta in mente: afferra un cuscino dal letto per lanciarlo contro Harry. Sbaglia la mira colpendo il muro opposto. Impreca tra sé, grato della quantità di cuscini, prendendone un altro e facendo un secondo tentativo. Questa volta colpisce il bersaglio giusto, i suoni fastidiosi vengono interrotti da un guaito e il rumore di qualcuno che si agita sotto le lenzuola.

Louis si distende sul materasso come osserva Harry sollevarsi e guardarsi introno.

"Louis?" chiede nel buio ma Louis rimane zitto, concentrandosi sul proprio respiro e restando immobile.

Harry si arrende facilmente, uscendo dal letto e andando in bagno, mentre lui non muove un muscolo.

Non appena sente la porta chiudersi, Louis si gira sulla pancia e si tira il lenzuolo sopra la testa. Chiude gli occhi e prova a riaddormentarsi rapidamente prima che il riccio torni a letto.

Adesso è tranquillo ma Louis sa che il russare non si cura lanciando dei cuscini contro il diretto interessato, quindi dovrà approfittare della tregua momentanea.

 


	3. Secondo giorno

**Pontiac, Illinois**

La sveglia di Harry suona ininterrottamente la mattina dopo e Louis si sveglia all'improvviso sbattendo le palpebre assonnato. La stanza è a malapena illuminata dalla luce del sole e ancora tremendamente fredda da quando si è spento il condizionatore ad un certo punto della notte. Louis si stiracchia sul letto, coprendosi meglio le spalle con le lenzuola.

Guarda Harry rotolare su un lato e allungare una mano per spegnere la sveglia per poi ricadere sulla schiena. "Stavo sognando o hai davvero tentato di soffocarmi con un cuscino stanotte?"

Louis scoppia a ridere al tono imperturbabile di Harry. "Stavi russando" dice come giustificazione.

"Così hai semplicemente provato ad uccidermi?" chiede il riccio con voce incredula. Sembra essere di buon umore per essere mattina presto quindi gli lancia un'occhiata notando i suoi capelli scompigliati e il segno del cuscino su una guancia.

Louis ride ancora, mettendosi seduto. Si gratta il lato della mascella e torce il collo per farlo schioccare. "Se è quello che vuoi credere, va bene." lo guarda in tempo per vederlo sorridere tra sé mentre controlla qualcosa sul cellulare.

"Quando Niall mi aveva chiesto se ti volevo con me in questo viaggio, l'unica domanda che gli avevo posto era stata se tu fossi o meno un assassino."

"Vuoi dirmi che non te l'ha detto?" ghigna Louis mentre si alza, dirigendosi verso l'aria condizionata per spegnerla una volta per tutte.

Harry scosta le lenzuola dal corpo con le sue lunghe gambe per poi sedersi, facendo scorrere le mani sul viso. "Non russo di solito."

"Come fai a saperlo?" Louis solleva le sopracciglia mentre aspetta la risposta di Harry ma ciò che ottiene è soltanto un timido sorriso.

"Nessuno me l'ha mai detto." si giustifica il riccio. Anche Louis decide di alzarsi in piedi, stirando le braccia prima di avvicinarsi alla propria borsa che sposta sul letto per scegliere l'outfit della giornata.

"Devi trovarti degli amici migliori." gli risponde infine. Apre la cerniera del borsone per tirare fuori un paio di jeans neri e un maglioncino rosso. Non ha pianificato di indossare chissà quali capi alla moda nel sud dell'Illinois.

"É quello che siamo?" domanda Harry senza alzare lo sguardo. "Amici?"

"Dopo il russare, l'aria condizionata e la sistemazione delle coperte?" Louis afferra dei calzini e li lancia insieme al resto dei suoi vestiti. "Se stai cercando di sbarazzarti di me, stai facendo un buon lavoro."

Harry non riesce a nascondere il sorriso luminoso che appare sul suo volto.

*

"Dove stiamo andiamo?" Louis appoggia i piedi sul cruscotto della macchina, lanciandosi una manciata di Froot Loops in bocca. Non ha potuto non fermarsi al buffet della colazione mentre stavano facendo il check out. Harry si è unito a lui, afferrando una mela e una tazza di caffè, mentre Louis ha optato per i cerali zuccherosi.

"Funks Grove." lo informa Harry. Si sporge per colpirgli i piedi ma Louis lo ferma con un ginocchio, rimanendo in quella posizione. "C'è una piccola famiglia che produce lo sciroppo d'acero." 

Louis controlla l'itinerario che ha in grembo. "Hai sbagliato a scrivere syrup." Harry nega con il capo. "No, è giusto. Lo scrivono così."

"Con una i al posto della y?" Louis fissa la parola - sirup - e arriccia il naso. "Non sembra corretto."

"Puoi metterti a discutere con loro appena arriviamo." gli dice. "Ma nel frattempo, puoi mettere un programma alla radio che non sia uno sciame di api?"

A dire la verità, Louis è stato più concentrato sui suoi cereali che sulla musica, però ora che ascolta più attentamente può sentire il ronzio del segnale perso che emette la radio. "Intendi dire che questo non ti piace?" Louis fa un sorrisetto allungando una mano per cambiare le stazioni. Le passa tutte due volte ma non c'è niente se non un uomo che parla con una voce bassa e monotona.

"Connetto il cellulare." dice Louis, recuperandolo dal portabevande. "Se ti fidi di me come DJ."

Harry prende un respiro. "É un incarico importante."

"Dovrei dirti subito che il mio genere di musica preferito è lo spoken word folk."

Le labbra si Harry si tirano leggermente. "Se devo dirti la verità, è anche il mio preferito."

"Perfetto allora." dice Louis prima di connettere il cavo aux al telefono e impostando la riproduzione casuale.  _Rhiannon_  è la prima canzone e Harry sorride divertito come imboccano l'autostrada 55.

Seguono la 55 attraverso altri campi di mais e superano diverse città, prima di prendere l'uscita per la storica Route 66. Louis è sconvolto nello scoprire che non stavano già viaggiando sulla Route 66, così Harry deve spiegargli che l'intera strada non è più intatta come una volta.

"Ci sono alcuni tratti in cui è ancora possibile transitare." dice mentre giungono al tratto storico annunciato orgogliosamente da non meno di 5 cartelli.

"Sento che è stata fatta della falsa pubblicità riguardo questo viaggio." commenta Louis, tirando su un calzino che si è incastrato nella scarpa.

"La pubblicità consisteva in un biglietto aereo di sola andata per LA." replica Harry. "Qualsiasi cosa al di là di quello è solo un'avventura."

Louis fischia. "Wow, pensi di farci delle magliette coordinate con quello slogan?" Harry alza gli occhi al cielo ma Louis riesce a cogliere lo stesso il suo sorriso.

La storica Route 66 è eccitante quanto l'autostrada 55, una distesa di campi di mais e qualche strana mucca ogni tanto. La musica rende l'atmosfera leggermente più interessante, specialmente quando Louis nota Harry canticchiare dolcemente alcune canzoni. Il riccio tamburella le dita sul volante seguendo il ritmo delle due canzoni dei Rolling Stones per poi rappare sottovoce la parte di Left Eye di  _Chasing Waterfalls_. Louis inizia a ridere quando finisce e Harry arrossisce come se non pensasse che Louis lo stesse osservando. Alla fine Harry è l'unica cosa a cui vale la pena prestare attenzione tra le strade deserte del sud dell'Illinois.

Louis trattiene quel commento quando vede un manifesto giallo con su scritto: BEER NUTS in un carattere orrendo.

"Beer Nuts," legge ad alta voce. "Che cos'è?"  
Harry scrolla le spalle mentre Ed Sheeran passa alla radio. "Noccioline che sanno di birra."

Louis piega la testa avanti e indietro, pensieroso. "Potrebbe essere interessante." La frase è a malapena uscita dalla sua bocca quando passano davanti un secondo manifesto che pubblicizza la stessa cosa ma con l'aggiunta della parola FACTORY sul fondo. Altrettanto velocemente, un terzo segnale appare con le direzioni per lasciare l'autostrada e svoltare per Towanda Avenue.

"Harry." lo chiama Louis quando sorpassano un'altra di quelle pubblicità, che parla di assaggi gratuiti. "Dobbiamo andare alla Beer Nut."

Harry non esita un attimo prima di rispondergli. "No, non dobbiamo."

"Sì, invece." ribatte Louis, raddrizzando la schiena in cerca dell'uscita per Towanda Avenue. "É un'opportunità unica nella vita."

"Sono noccioline alla birra, Louis." Harry gli lancia un'occhiataccia. "Vivrò lo stesso anche senza assaggiarle."

"Io no." continua Louis. "E poi si tratta della fabbrica dove le producono. Potremmo visitarla, magari."

"No."

Louis si gira verso di lui sul sedile. "Sei così dipendente dal tuo itinerario che non puoi nemmeno andare alla fabbrica Beer Nut? É probabilmente una deviazione di dieci minuti e poi possiamo andare direttamente a prenderti lo sciroppo (syrup) con una  _i_  e qualsiasi altra cosa con la quale deciderai di annoiarmi oggi."

"Dio, sei insopportabile." sospira Harry, bloccandolo prima che termini il discorso. A dire il vero, non è una delle sue migliori argomentazioni, considerando che solitamente non cerca di insultare l'altra persona ma prova a farla ragionare.

"Portami alla fabbrica Beer Nut e ti seguirò in tutti i programmi della giornata senza lamentarmi."

Harry lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio mentre continua a guidare dritto. Louis scorge il segnale che indica a meno di un miglio la Towanda Avenue. "Dai Harry." brontola. "Fai qualcosa di divertente per una volta. Può vantarti con tutti i tuoi amici di aver assaggiato le nocciole alla birra."

Harry scuote la testa. "Pensi che mangiare nocciole alla birra sia qualcosa di invidiabile? Devi riguardare le tue priorità."

Louis incrocia le braccia al petto. "Se vuoi vivere una vita a metà e non fare mai niente di interessante okay, fai come vuoi."

Harry prende un respiro profondo e Louis è abbastanza sicuro di averlo offeso sul serio adesso. Vede l'uscita per Towanda Avenue sopra di loro e si aspetta di vederla sfrecciare via. Quando la macchina sterza di lato per lasciare l'autostrada, la sua bocca si spalanca per la sorpresa. Pare proprio che stiano andando alla fabbrica di noccioline alla birra.

"Sapevo che avresti ceduto." osserva compiaciuto, mantenendo le braccia incrociate.

"Non lo faccio per te." ribatte Harry, schiarendosi la voce. "Lo sto facendo per me."

Louis stringe le labbra in una linea e guarda fuori dal finestrino, piuttosto sicuro che Harry gli stia mentendo.

*

La fabbrica Beer Nut di Bloomington, Illinois, non merita assolutamente tre giganteschi manifesti in autostrada. Non offrono nessun tour del posto ma soltanto un video del procedimento, gli assaggi gratis sono 4 noccioline dentro una tazza che non sanno nemmeno di birra, inoltre sono appiccicose e dolci e gli rimangono incastrate tra i denti.

"Wow, sono davvero contento che ci siamo fermati qui." scherza Harry come lasciano lo store, appena dieci minuti dopo essere arrivati. "Ho sempre desiderato vedere un video sulla produzione in fabbrica."

"Personalmente, mi sono divertito." dice Louis, tentando ancora di togliersi un pezzo di nocciola da un molare.

"Ho sottovalutato la tua idea di divertimento allora."

"Si chiama essere avventurosi." borbotta Louis, tornando sul sedile del passeggero.

"Si chiama essere fastidiosi." ribatte Harry come inserisce la chiave di accensione nella macchina.

"Hai bisogno di nuovi aggettivi." Louis riappoggia i piedi sul cruscotto e sorride dolcemente quando Harry lo fulmina con lo sguardo. "Non fai altro che chiamarmi fastidioso."

"Ci lavorerò su." dice il riccio alzando gli occhi al cielo e facendo inversione con la Jeep per uscire dal parcheggio quasi vuoto della fabbrica Beer Nut. Louis riattacca il cellulare allo stereo per poi sistemarsi comodo sul sedile. Non è stato neanche lontanamente divertente ma si prenderà il merito per aver nuovamente compromesso l'itinerario di Harry. Sta diventato rapidamente la sua attività preferita.

*

Funk's Grove, casa dello sciroppo scritto in modo sbagliato, è una piccola deliziosa oasi appena fuori l'autostrada. Gli aceri sembrano estendersi per chilometri su entrambi i lati della strada mentre Harry guida lungo la via centrale della fattoria, una macchina dietro di loro e una davanti. Le foglie stanno iniziando a cambiare colore e ci sono delle persone che camminano tra gli alberi con forbici e secchi tra le mani, per quello che ne sa Louis potrebbero essere lì per estrarre lo sciroppo.

"Non vedremo realmente come si fa lo sciroppo." dice Harry come svoltano in un'area adibita a parcheggio vicino ad un fienile. Ci sono più auto qui rispetto alla fabbrica delle noccioline alla birra, questo è certo. "Lo mostrano solo verso la fine dell'inverno e all'inizio della primavera."

Louis fa schioccare la lingua. "Intendi dirmi che stiamo perdendo tempo prezioso per qualcosa che non vedremo nemmeno? Un altro video sulla loro fabbricazione?" Harry esce dall'auto senza rispondergli e Louis sorride al suo silenzio.

Trovano un gruppo radunato vicino al fienile per fare il tour e nonostante Louis odi i giri turistici, Harry si aggrega felicemente e lui è costretto a seguirlo. Non è che può mettersi a girovagare per la foresta da solo, non ne uscirebbe vivo. Gli studi sulla natura non sono mai stati il suo forte a scuola.

"Pensi che ce lo faranno assaggiare?" chiede a Harry. "I Froot Loops e le quattro noccioline alla birra non mi hanno sfamato."

"Davvero?" Harry gli lancia un'occhiata. "Sono entrambi molto nutrienti."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Mamma? Sei tu?"

Harry sembra volergli rispondere a tono ma uno sguardo divertito dalla coppia di anziani affianco a loro, addolcisce la sua espressione. Louis potrebbe scommettere sul fatto che Harry non gli rivolgerà mai un sorriso del genere.

Un attimo dopo, il gruppo viene accolto dalla famiglia Funk, la quale, Louis presume, deve possedere il Funk's Grove e tutti gli alberi che lo circondano. Marito e moglie, Luke e Lisa, iniziano a dar loro una panoramica della fattoria e di come funziona l'intero processo, mentre un gruppo di bambini inizia a correre in mezzo ai loro piedi ridendo e urlando.

Louis non può trattenere un sorriso alla loro vista, i racconti sulla fattoria che svaniscono come un rumore di sottofondo. Una delle bambine con le trecce lo sorprende a guardarla e gli sorride, mostrando un paio di denti mancanti. Gli occhi di Louis si allargano come si indica la bocca, facendola sorridere ancora di più prima di correre via insieme al resto del gruppetto. Louis alza lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Harry fissarlo ma evita subito i suoi occhi. Non ha voglia di venire rimproverato ancora una volta.

"Mi dispiace che al momento non scorra la linfa." dice Lisa con un sorriso dispiaciuto. "Sfortunatamente, non siamo in grado di controllare la natura." Si scatena una risata generale che lo fa sospirare. Odia i turisti.

"Sentitevi liberi di fare un giro e sbirciare ovunque vogliate." aggiunge Luke facendo un ampio gesto con le mani verso la fattoria. "Se vi perdete, non posso promettervi che vi troveremo prima dell'arrivo della neve in inverno quindi prestate attenzione."

Il gruppo inizia a disperdersi lentamente, la maggior parte delle persone si dirige verso il cartello sopra l'edifico principale che indica gli assaggi gratuiti. Louis spera che lui e Harry non restino troppo indietro ma ovviamente Harry lo avvisa di aver dimenticato la macchina fotografica e abbandona Louis per tornare all'auto e recuperarla.

Louis non vuole allontanarsi troppo, ma la bambina di prima sembra star aspettando il momento di vederlo da solo per avvicinarsi e prendergli la mano, cominciando a tirarlo piano.

"Dovrei seguirti?" le chiede come inizia a camminare, la forza della bambina non è sufficiente per riuscire a trascinarlo.

"Ti faccio vedere i conigli." dice risoluta, diminuendo la velocità dei passi alla resistenza di Louis. Fortunatamente per lei, lui adora i bambini in quanto gli ricordano le sorelline, così decide di seguirla, guardandosi indietro per vedere se Harry se n'è accorto. Il riccio si sta spostando dalla Jeep proprio nel momento in cui incrocia il suo sguardo, la confusione è chiara tra i suoi lineamenti. Louis solleva un dito per fargli capire di aspettare, prima di riconcentrarsi sulla manina nella sua.

"Come ti chiami?" chiede Louis come aggirano il fienile dove l'erba è più alta.

"Elsa." risponde con un sorriso furbetto che subito gli fa capire che non è il suo vero nome. "Come la principessa di Frozen?" domanda dubbioso.

Lei sorride, chiaramente felice del suo commento e annuisce. Si ferma all'improvviso prima che Louis possa aggiungere altro e indica verso il terreno. "Ecco i coniglietti."

Louis si china sull'erba al margine del fienile, non sapendo esattamente cosa aspettarsi. Nota una piccola palla di pelo marrone, la quale dopo un'attenta osservazione, è in realtà un gruppo di coniglietti che dormono vicini tra loro.

"Oh wow." esala piegandosi sulle ginocchia per osservarli da più vicino. La bambina, possibilmente Elsa ma probabilmente no, si abbassa con lui sorridendo.

"Stanno dormendo."

"Sì." sussurra. "Perciò dobbiamo fare silenzio, giusto?" lei annuisce entusiasta pressando l'indice sulle labbra. "Pensi che stiano facendo bei sogni?"

"Sì." mormora ed è così sicura di sé che qualcosa nel cuore di Louis si stringe. Ama le sue sorelline non solo per avere il suo stesso sangue, ma soprattutto per il modo in cui, come Elsa, sono convinte ci sia sempre un lieto fine, questo perché nessuno ha ancora svelato loro il contrario.

"Cosa stanno sognando?"

Louis per poco non cade di faccia sentendo la voce di Harry ma si salva all'ultimo minuto poggiando una mano a terra. Harry è in piedi all'angolo del fienile con gli occhi fermi su Elsa.

"Forse dei fiori." dice con un'alzata di spalle.

Harry annuisce. "Forse stanno sognando cosa cucinerà la loro mamma per cena."

"I conigli non cucinano." dice lei con una risata spensierata. É probabile che non sognino proprio, ma non sarà Louis a contraddirla.

"No?" Harry si finge realmente scioccato e Louis si trova a sorridere.

"No, schiocchino." replica Elsa con un grande sorriso.

"Julia, puoi venire qui?"

Harry e Louis guardano verso il punto da cui Lisa sta chiamando la figlia. Entrambi alzano una mano per salutarla nello stesso momento in cui Julia/Elsa solleva lo sguardo su Louis, allarmata.

"Il mio vero nome è Elsa." dice la bambina, allargando gli occhi.

"Lo so" la rassicura Louis. "Julia è il tuo nome in codice, forse." Le sue ginocchia stanno cominciando a far male per la posizione così si raddrizza, pulendo i jeans dalla polvere.

Julia deve essere rimasta contenta della sua risposta e scappa via ridacchiando, sua madre sorride mentre la afferra per prenderla in braccio.

Harry raggiunge Louis per dare un'occhiata al mucchietto di conigli addormentati. "Pensi che staranno bene?" chiede Louis, guardandosi intorno.

"Ci sono due conigli tra i cespugli dietro di te." dice Harry, osservando ancora i cuccioli. "Immagino siano i loro genitori o dei babysitter irresponsabili."

Louis si guarda indietro verso i cespugli ma non vede nessun altro coniglio. Lo prenderà in parola. "Eri un Boy Scout?" domanda Louis come Harry fa una foto ai coniglietti addormentati, il leggero click della macchina fotografica sembra troppo rumoroso nel silenzio che li circonda.

"No." risponde Harry, ridendo lasciando andare la macchinetta in modo che gli penda dal collo. "Noto solo più cose di te." 

"Questo è discutibile." replica Louis allontanandosi. "Hai notato che stanno distribuendo assaggi gratuiti in casa?"

"Certo che l'ho notato." sbuffa Harry. "Non sottovalutarmi, Louis."

"Colpa mia." dice Louis alzando le mani in segno di resa e mostrando un mezzo sorriso.

La casa principale è di mattoni rossi con le imposte bianche e colorate sedie Adirondack sul davanti, sotto una veranda panoramica che conduce all'interno. Harry scatta altre fotografie mentre si avvicinano, girandosi per immortalare il tutto dall'angolatura migliore. Louis lo lascia fare, entrando dalla porta principale. La casa è stata convertita in un piccolo negozio di confezioni di sciroppo disponibili in ogni misura, caramelle a forma di foglia d'acero (maple leaf candy) e capi d'abbigliamento della famiglia Shrunk che ricoprono tutta la parete in fondo.

É sopraffatto ma riesce ad individuare facilmente la zona degli assaggi e afferra due piccoli bicchieri di carta per sé e Harry. Devono assaggiarlo prima di comprarne una confezione da 20 litri.

"Te ne ho preso un bicchiere." lo informa Louis porgendoglielo. "Sarà zucchero puro."

Harry rimette il copriobiettivo per prendere la tazza tra le mani. La muove per ispezionare il contenuto, chiaramente incerto su cosa farne. "La beviamo quindi?"

Louis arriccia il naso. "Non ci avevo pensato in realtà."

Osserva Harry che si porta la tazza al naso, annusa lo sciroppo per poi tirar fuori la lingua come un gatto per assaggiarlo. Louis ride quando lo fa di nuovo, associandolo ad un grosso felino.

"É buono?" domanda.

"In realtà sì." risponde Harry con un'altra leccata. "Mi fa venir voglia di waffles."

Louis immerge un dito nello sciroppo per poi pulirlo con la lingua. "Mi fa venir decisamente voglia di waffles." concorda.

"É tutto ciò che vendono lì?" domanda Harry, la sua lingua sta ancora vorticando attorno il bordo del bicchiere. É un po' erotico, onestamente.

"Hanno delle confezioni di sciroppo e caramelle d'acero."

"No waffles?"

"Sfortunatamente, no."

Harry si imbroncia. "Che delusione."

"Deludente come la fabbrica di noccioline alla birra?" chiede Louis ghignando.

"No, quello è un caso a parte."

Alla fine non acquistano nulla al negozietto, sebbene Harry ci sbirci dentro giusto per vedere com'è. La fattoria è abbastanza tranquilla come ritornano all'auto, anche se ci sono persone che si aggirano nei dintorni e toccano gli aceri vicini a loro. Sarebbe un bel posto in cui vivere, pensa Louis. Non che gli piacerebbe produrre sciroppo d'acero per il resto della sua vita, comunque. Anzi, non suona per niente piacevole visto che le sue mani sono già appiccicose dopo averne maneggiato un solo bicchiere.

Tuttavia la famiglia Funk pare aver pensato a tutto, perché si ritrovano davanti un cestino per l'immondizia ed un palo di legno con un dispensatore di disinfettante per le mani. Entrambi buttano via le loro tazze e si puliscono le mani come meglio riescono. Harry lo fa due volte e Louis sospetta che abbia a che fare con la costosa macchina fotografica legata al collo, che sicuramente non vuole rovinare o sporcare.

Notano dei cartelli vicino al parcheggio e Louis si ferma automaticamente, sapendo già che Harry vorrà scattare una foto.

"Hai realizzato che siamo già a metà strada dell'Illinois?" chiede Louis, alzando lo sguardo sul segnale, anche se non può dire di sapere precisamente a che punto si trovano sulla mappa.

"Sì." risponde Harry. "Ecco perché questo posto era nel mio itinerario."

"E io che pensavo avessi un debole per i dolci." commenta Louis sogghignando.

Harry continua a fare delle foto ai cartelli, inclinando la macchinetta al punto giusto. "No ma siamo fortunati che io abbia ancora i denti dopo le nocciole alla birra. Ci saranno ancora dei resti tra i miei molari quando morirò."

"Probabilmente." concorda Louis, considerando di non essere ancora riuscito a togliersi dei pezzetti dai denti.

"Vuoi che ti faccia una foto?" chiede Louis. "O vuoi solamente delle noiose immagini di cartelli segnaletici?"

"Hey." esclama Harry. "Non insultare la mia prospettiva artistica."

"Prospettiva artistica." ripete Louis come se fosse una lingua straniera. "Sei insopportabile."

Harry gli sorride. "Non lo sono. Sei tu che tiri fuori il meglio di me."

"Certo." Louis allunga una mano verso la sua macchinetta. "Vai vicino al cartello che ti faccio una foto."

Harry fa un passo indietro, le mani che si stringono ai lati della macchinetta come se fosse una reazione automatica.

"So che è costosa." dice Louis. "E sono certo che mi appenderai per le palpebre se la rompo." Harry fa una smorfia alla descrizione grafica e Louis sorride divertito. "Lasciami farti una foto, H."

Il nomigliolo - soltanto una lettera anziché cinque - gli sfugge prima che possa fermarlo ma Harry non sembra notarlo. Gli porge la macchina fotografica lentamente e non la lascia andare finché Louis non la prende con entrambe le mani.

"Sarai un bravo papà un giorno." nota Louis. "Finché tratterai i tuoi bambini come questa fottuta macchina." Harry sbuffa una risata, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. "Oh aspetta, te la sei dimenticata in auto stamattina. Non importa."

Harry gli mostra il dito medio come fa qualche passo indietro per avvicinarsi ai cartelli del Funk's Grove e della Route 66. "Non credevo ci fosse qualcosa che valesse la pena fotografare."

"Non ti dirò che farti una foto valga la pena ma se ti farà dormire meglio la notte..." Louis sorride all'espressione offesa sul volto di Harry e scatta velocemente una foto.

Louis cerca di prendere sul serio il suo provvisorio lavoro di fotografo mentre regge la macchina davanti al viso e guarda nel mirino, spostandosi a sua volta per avere la figura intera all'interno dell'inquadratura. Ricorda qualcosa riguardo la regola dei terzi della lezione introduttiva di fotografia che ha frequentato quando aveva diciassette anni e sebbene non sia sicuro di cosa significhi, è abbastanza convinto che Harry debba stare a lato della composizione. "Spostati più a destra."

Harry segue le sue istruzioni facilmente, spostandosi di un passo per poi mettersi dritto. "Va bene qui?"

"Sì." risponde Louis. "Ora sorridi."

Harry non sorride - o meglio, sta sorridendo ma è un sorriso che non ha mai visto prima. Non scopre i denti ed i lati della sua bocca sono a malapena sollevati.

"Oh dio." sbuffa. "Non sei qui per la fototessera, Harry."

Il commento lo fa finalmente ridere così Louis clicca di nuovo sul pulsante di scatto, sperando di coglierlo nel momento perfetto. Come uno schiaffo alla sua memoria, l'immagine di Harry con il collare gli torna in mente. Si domanda chi abbia fatto quella foto - se fosse qualcuno con cui stava uscendo al momento oppure un fotografo, come abbiano fatto, inoltre, a fargli assumere quella posizione, con la testa appena inclinata all'indietro.

"Il servizio fotografico è terminato." annuncia Harry, forse nervoso per il modo in cui Louis si è paralizzato con la macchinetta davanti al viso.

Louis lo guarda attraverso il mirino mentre si avvicina per poi sussultare quando l'Harry della realtà si riprende l'oggetto dalla sua stretta.

"Sono venute bene?" chiede Louis mentre Harry controlla le foto appena scattate. Ha la bocca secca come ogni volta che tende a pensare alla foto BDSM del suo Instagram. Nelle ultime ventiquattro ore ci ha probabilmente pensato un po' troppo per essere normale.

"Sono un modello nato." dice Harry seriamente. "Quindi, sì."

"Se finiscono nella rivista GQ, avrò bisogno dei miei meriti in quanto fotografo." replica Louis come inizia ad incamminarsi verso la Jeep. Gli basta solo un momento per realizzare che Harry non lo sta seguendo.

"Cosa?" domanda, voltandosi.

"Vuoi che ti faccia una foto?" Harry fa un cenno ai cartelli.

Louis scuote la testa, non è mai stato amante delle foto né in modo particolare delle fattorie. "No." risponde. "Ora, se avessi pensato a questa cosa alla fabbrica Beer Nut, sarebbe un'altra storia."

Scorge il sorriso di Harry prima di fare strada verso l'auto.

"Sai che posso guidare anch'io, vero?" domanda Louis una volta che sono nuovamente in strada e Harry sbadiglia coprendosi con una mano. "Non devi aspettare di addormentarti prima di fare una pausa."

"Non mi dispiace." dice Harry sbadigliando ancora e Louis gli lancia uno sguardo critico. "Sono serio. Avrei solamente dovuto bere più caffè stamattina."

"Intendi quell'acqua marrone del Quality Inn?" Louis alza le sopracciglia. "Non credo avesse della caffeina all'interno."

"Prenderò qualcosa a pranzo." dice Harry.

"Quando pranziamo?" Louis si sente come un bambino petulante in una gita di classe ma i Froot Loops, le noccioline alla birra e un sorso di sciroppo d'acero bastano fino ad un cert punto. Ha con sé delle barrette rubate all'hotel però vorrebbe risparmiarle per le emergenze.

"Ci stiamo andando adesso." lo informa Harry. "Nel posto in cui è nato il corn dog." Louis guarda il suo profilo e Harry deve percepirlo perché sorride appena.

"Cos'ha di male?" chiede il riccio guardandolo di sfuggita.

"Niente." replica Louis innocentemente. "Ci aspetta un altro episodio delle Selvagge Avventure di Harry."

"Come se avessi un'idea migliore." borbotta Harry incredulo. "Ci hai portati in un posto dove servono nocciole come se fossero pepite d'oro."

"É stata un'avventura." ribatte Louis, facendo eco allo stesso pensiero di prima. "E guarda, ci ha dato un motivo per conversare almeno dieci volte finora."

"Fantastico." commenta Harry stoicamente.

"Cosa facciamo dopo i corn dogs?"

Harry sogghigna e bette i palmi sul volante. "Andremo in un parco storico dove si trova la più grande bottiglia di catsup."

"Catsup?" domanda Louis confuso. "Vuoi dire ketchup, giusto?"

Harry lo guarda sogghignando e con un luccichio divertito negli occhi. "Tutti i siti dicono catsup."

"Tra questo e lo sciroppo scritto con una  _i_ , cambierò la mia facoltà in quella di inglese per diventare un insegnante e solo per evitare che la gioventù non sia corrotta per sempre."

"Oppure puoi continuare con quella di legge e denunciare la famiglia della fattoria ed il sito storico protetto dallo stato per aver corrotto i giovani, così dopo puoi nuotare tra i tuoi milioni."

Louis scuote il capo e poggia il piedi sul cruscotto. "Wow, non avevo realizzato che avessimo un comico con noi." la risata di Harry è ridicolmente sciocca e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo per celare quanto in realtà gli piaccia quel suono.

"Puoi controllare quanto dista la bottiglia catsup dal locale dei corn dogs?" gli chiede Harry, ancora sorridendo. "Potrei lasciarti guidare se non è tanto distante."

"Certo, controllo subito quanto è lontana la bottiglia di ketchup." ribadisce Louis, enfatizzando la parola  _ketchup_  e facendo ridere Harry di nuovo. Tira fuori l'itinerario cercando la pagina corretta. "Aspetta, stai ammettendo di non aver memorizzato l'intero viaggio?"

Harry gli lancia un'occhiata scuotendo la testa. "So i posti, non la distanza tra essi."

"Allora cosa faremo domani?" Fa scorrere un dito sul foglio al terzo giorno per controllare il piano di Harry - sarebbe un bravo insegnante, pensa tra sé e sé.

"Six Flags."

"Harry." dice Louis, fermando l'indice su Six Flags. "Perché c'è un punto di domanda affianco?"

Harry scrolla una spalla. "Non ero sicuro di volerci andare."

"Oh, ti verrà la voglia." dice Louis, poggiando il dito sopra il segno per vederlo scomparire. "Dopo la bottiglia gigante di ketchup ed un fottuto corn dog, amerai Six Flags."

Non può trattenere l'eccitazione nella sua voce, il dodicenne intrappolato nel suo cuore all'improvviso calcia e spinge per essere liberato. Finalmente, scorge un punto di luce nell'oscurità anche se non riesce a credere di non averlo notato il giorno prima. È decisamente una tappa interessante.

"Forse." dice Harry. "Vedremo."

Louis si gira per guardarlo a bocca aperta quando scorge le mani del riccio strette al volante, le nocche bianche e la mascella rigida. Louis non crede di aver detto qualcosa di particolarmente offensivo ma non può esserne davvero certo, così aspetta un momento in silenzio per vedere cosa succede. Harry non dice nulla allora Louis lascia perdere - è convinto che qualsiasi cosa sia verrà a galla di nuovo - che si tratti di una porta sbattuta o di un broncio arrabbiato. Louis ha già imparato a leggere il ragazzo.

"É all'incirca a due ore di distanza." gli fa sapere, rispondendo alla domanda originale per poi chiudere il diario. "Guiderò io così potrai dormire un po'."

Harry annuisce ma le sue mani sono ancora aggrappate forte al volante. Louis pensa che stavolta aspetterà, lasciando che sia Harry a dirgli ciò che sta nascondendo quando se la sentirà. O perlomeno proverà ad attendere.

*

"Oh, mi ispira un sandwich con il formaggio alla griglia."

"Stai scherzando."

"Cosa?"

Louis si volta verso Harry ed incrocia le braccia al petto mentre la fila di persone davanti a loro procede lentamente. "Non prenderai un sandwich al formaggio nel locale più famoso al mondo di corn dogs."

     

"Prima di tutto, non puoi decidere per me." Harry incrocia le braccia per imitare Louis. "Secondo, non ho detto che l'avrei preso. Ho detto che mi ispira."

"Non sto decidendo per te." borbotta Louis alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Ottengono un'occhiataccia dai genitori della famiglia davanti a loro. Simultaneamente, Harry e Louis sfoggiano un sorriso alla coppia finché non tornano a guardare avanti.

Il Cozy Dog Drive In è affollato, come ci si dovrebbe aspettare in un giorno di fine estate all'ora di pranzo, ma Louis è affamato e sta perdendo la pazienza. Il ristorante è più stravagante di quello che aveva immaginato potesse essere un diner del genere - a partire dagli enormi hot dogs abbracciati sul cartello di fronte all'entrata, ai pavimenti a scacchi blu e per finire le solite targhe della Route 66 attaccate ad ogni muro visibile. Almeno il profumo di cibo nell'aria è buono perciò mantiene le sue lamentele al minimo - fino a quando non si ritrova a commentare il panino di Harry.

Ordinano entrambi corn dogs con patatine fritte, Harry aggiunge inoltre una porzione di anelli di cipolla e un'insalata di patate come se non potesse farne a meno.

"Vuoi ordinare l'intero menù?" chiede Louis come consegna la carta di credito alla cassiera. Harry ha promesso che pagherà il prossimo pasto - non che a Louis importi molto. Niente finora si è rivelato troppo costoso.

"Scusa." mormora Harry, timidamente. La cassiera prende la carta e la striscia prima di riconsegnargliela insieme ad una placca numerata e lo scontrino. "Tutto quel cibo mi entusiasmava." spiega Harry indicando il menù.

"Eppure non hai ordinato il panino al formaggio." riflette Louis mentre si spostano per trovare un tavolo.

"Non volevo che qualcuno mi urlasse contro." dice Harry. Indica un tavolino all'angolo e vi si dirigono, destreggiandosi tra alcuni bambini e i loro genitori agitati.

"Non ti avrei urlato contro." dice Louis. "Ti avrei messo solo in imbarazzo davanti a tutta questa gente." Harry scuote la testa, allargando gli occhi.

"Come diavolo puoi essere il migliore amico di Niall Horan?"

Louis sorride. Non è la prima volta che glielo chiedono, specialmente considerando quanto lui e Niall siano diversi. "Ci siamo conosciuti da piccoli." risponde Louis.

Harry alza un sopracciglio confuso, facendolo scoppiare a ridere. "Seriamente, comunque non hai mai sentito che gli opposti si attraggono? É sempre stato quello buono ed io la peste. Poi nel tempo siamo cambiati un po'." Louis scrolla le spalle. "Non so come altro spiegarlo in realtà."

"Che gli opposti si attraggono è un eufemismo." dice Harry sarcasticamente ma non c'è traccia di scherno nella sua voce.

Louis rigira tra le dita il loro numero e Harry glielo ruba per sistemarlo alla fine del tavolo. "Tu invece, come sei diventato amico di Niall? Non sembrate così diversi."

"Credo che siamo opposti in un modo diverso rispetto a te e lui. Ad esempio, io sono abbastanza silenzioso con le persone che non conosco."

Louis annuisce pensieroso. Finora Harry ha parlato abbastanza con lui ma forse è quello che succede quando metti due persone nella stessa macchina e le fai partire per un lungo viaggio.

"Quindi credo sia più difficile per me fare amicizia in un gruppo di persone."

"E Niall fa amicizia con tutti quelli che a malapena incrociano il suo sguardo."

Harry ghigna. "Esattamente. É il tipo di ragazzo che di solito evito perché ama rompere il ghiaccio e si presenta subito invitandoti a bere un caffè assieme."

Louis ride e arriccia il naso, il suo amico è proprio così.

"Il primo giorno di tirocinio, si è presentato personalmente a tutti e da quel momento non mi ha più lasciato. Penso avesse capito che fossi timido ma che valesse la pena conoscermi lo stesso."

"Sono sicuro che è così." dice Louis. "Non fa amicizia con tutti, alla fine." ricorda la prima cosa che Niall gli ha detto riguardo Harry - è un ragazzo tranquillo e dalla corazza dura. Louis è abbastanza sicuro di aver visto entrambi gli aspetti in prima persona.

Harry mostra un sorrisetto, sollevando una spalla. "Allora sono uno dei pochi fortunati."

Louis sorride sentendo il bisogno di scrivere un messaggio a Niall per congratularsi con lui per essere così buono. Se Louis avesse incontrato Harry in un'altra circostanza, vedendolo timido e riservato, l'avrebbe sicuramente ignorato. É stato forse un destino migliore quello di averlo conosciuto in questo modo, costretti a fare amicizia. O qualcosa del genere insomma.

Quando viene chiamato il loro numero, Harry si alza per andare a prendere la loro ordinazione, tornando con un vassoio colmo di cibo. Louis non è mai stato un tipo da detox ma solo dopo due giorni di viaggio ne sente una certa necessità.

I corn dogs non sono per niente speciali – uguali in realtà a quelli che aveva assaggiato allo State Fair a sette anni. Harry si mostra esitante ma alla fine gli dà ragione. L'insalata di patate e gli anelli di cipolla sono sopra la media e ciò fa sorridere Harry piacevolmente, come se li avesse cucinati lui stesso.

"Vendono merchandise?" chiede Harry quando hanno quasi finito di mangiare. Afferra un depliant abbandonato in un angolo del loro tavolo. Louis immagina tutti i bambini che l'hanno raccolto per sventolarlo davanti agli occhi dei loro genitori. D'accordo, Harry ha ventun anni ormai e sta mostrando il volantino a lui, ma il concetto resta lo stesso.

"A quanto pare." risponde Louis, ignorando il foglio. "Se davvero ci tieni a ricordare un mediocre corn dog per il resto della tua vita."

La risata rumorosa di Harry attira la sua attenzione mentre gli porge ancora il depliant. Ci sono immagini di magliette e felpe, portachiavi e bottiglie d'acqua di colori differenti ma gli occhi di Louis finiscono nel punto che sta indicando il ragazzo. Una t-shirt gialla con su scritto:  _I like my wieners cozy_.

"É un gioco di parole sulla circoncisione?" domanda Louis, ispezionando il volantino da più vicino.

Un'altra risata scappa dalle labbra di Harry, i suoi occhi brillano. "Non lo so ma ne voglio sicuramente una."

"Non hai comprato lo sciroppo d'acero alla fattoria ma vuoi una volgare t-shirt del locale dei corn dogs?"

Harry sorride. "Forse sì. Vedo a dare un'occhiata in giro."

Louis scuote la testa mentre lo guarda avvicinarsi al bancone, tutto il merchandise è appeso dietro la cassa - non sa come ha fatto a non notarlo prima. Studia Harry ancora per qualche secondo, il modo in cui sorride alla ragazza davanti a lui e come si piega appoggiando i gomiti sulla superficie per parlarle, il modo in cui lei arrossisce scoppiando a ridere. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo prima di mangiare l'ultimo anello di cipolla. Harry sarà pur timido ma è sicuramente affascinante - la parte peggiore è che Louis non è convinto che il riccio ne sia consapevole.

Stai impilando i loro vassoi vuoti quando Harry fa il suo ritorno con un sorrisetto compiaciuto in volto e le mani dietro la schiena.

"Cos'hai preso?" chiede Louis, sporgendosi di lato per vedere cosa nasconde dietro di sé.

Il sorriso di Harry si trasforma in un ghigno mentre solleva una mano, rivelando un portachiavi appeso al suo dito. Assomiglia alle solite magliette  _I Love NY_  di ogni negozio turistico, con l'eccezione che al posto del nome di una città c'è scritto  _würstel_  e Louis ride così forte che per poco non gli esce un verso strano dal naso.

"Non essere geloso." dice Harry riprendendo posto sul sedia. "Lo attaccherò alle mie chiavi così possiamo usarlo entrambi."

"Che gentiluomo." commenta Louis, il sorriso persiste sulle sue labbra anche quando le preme assieme cercando di non ridere.

*

"Penso che sarei stato più felice se avessi preso il panino al formaggio." dice Harry una volta usciti dal locale, il nuovo portachiavi già attaccato alle chiavi della Jeep.

"Me lo farai pesare per il resto di questo viaggio, non è vero?"

"Tra quello e le nocciola alla birra?" sogghigna Harry. "Stanne certo."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e allunga una mano nella sua direzione. "Lanciami le chiavi." Harry lo prende in parola, buttandogli le chiavi dritte in faccia. Le manca completamente per cui deve correre dove sono cadute prima che ci passi un'auto sopra. Harry sta ridendo a crepapelle quando apre la portiera così lo manda a fanculo.

Louis inserisce l'indirizzo della prossima fermata nel proprio cellulare, scorgendo Harry pulire con una mano il cruscotto dalla polvere dove ha tenuto i piedi tutto il giorno. Poi si sistema sul sedile e rimane immobile. Quando si rende conto che Louis lo sta osservando, sposta lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino opposto in modo insolente.

"Bottiglia gigante di ketchup, stiamo arrivando." annuncia Louis come evita una famiglia che si sta incamminando verso l'ingresso del Cozy Dog.

"A meno che non la superi." aggiunge Harry, guardando ancora la strada oltre il finestrino.

"Attento che potrei farlo."

"Non lo faresti mai." ribatte Harry, girandosi per lanciargli un'occhiata seria.

Louis non se la sente di continuare a sfidare la sorte punzecchiandolo, così si limita a ridacchiare senza dire nient'altro. Sembra tranquillizzare Harry perché non risponde.

*

L'autostrada è circondata da distese verdi mentre Louis guida per le successive due ore, osservando le foglie degli alberi che iniziano a cambiare colore e a cadere a terra. L'autunno è la stagione preferita di Louis sebbene nella California del sud non sia come a Chicago. Si accontenterà di quello che ha da offrirgli l'Illinois - qualsiasi cosa è migliore degli infiniti campi di mais.

Harry si addormenta dopo neanche metà strada, la sua testa è appoggiata contro il finestrino e ha le braccia incrociate. Louis abbassa il volume della radio ad un certo punto per vedere se il ragazzo sta russando, ma rimane tranquillo. Gli piacerebbe alzare il volume al massimo durante una canzone rap o rock per vederlo svegliarsi allarmato, ma si trattiene. Al momento, non è ancora completamente certo che Harry possa capire il suo umorismo ed essere intrappolato con lui in un'auto non è il miglior modo per scoprirlo.

Louis si perde due volte dopo aver lasciato l'autostrada, imboccando l'uscita sbagliata e finendo nel vialetto di qualcuno, per poi superare senza accorgersene l'uscita del parco che lo fa imprecare a voce alta un "Porca puttana" che sveglia definitivamente Harry.

Il riccio si sveglia con un tempismo perfetto e becca Louis nel bel mezzo di un'inversione, probabilmente pensando che lui stia cercando, di nuovo, di intromettersi nel suo itinerario. Ironico perché Louis sta sul serio provando a dimostrarsi un compagno di viaggio affidabile. Non vuole venir relegato al sedile del passeggero per le prossime due settimane.

"Louis." lo chiama, cauto e misurato, raddrizzandosi sul sedile. "Cosa stai facendo?"

"Ho mancato l'uscita." spiega Louis mentre una macchina gli suona il clacson per aver svoltato nella strada sbagliata durante l'inversione a U. Lo manda in quel paese mentre Harry si stropiccia gli occhi. "Giuro che non l'ho fatto di proposito."

"Okay." sospira Harry e Louis non sa se gli crede davvero o sta facendo finta. Non ha davvero tempo per rimuginarci sopra, preme sul freno prima dell'uscita che per un soffio non manca di nuovo.

"Non è semplice trovarla." mormora, guidando lungo un sentiero tortuoso.

"Non penso che si fermino molte persone." dice Harry sbadigliando.

"Solo noi." risponde Louis con falso entusiasmo. "Amiamo le statue di condimenti giganti."

"Non è che ci torneremo ancora." replica Harry. "O perlomeno non penso. Tanto vale vederlo una volta nella vita."

"Tanto vale." concorda Louis con un sorriso tirato. É una delle cose più stupide che Harry gli ha fatto fare nelle ultime trentasei ore. É un po' preoccupato di quante altre perle nascoste siano presenti nell'itinerario. Forse dovrà darci una controllata la prossima volta che avrà il permesso di prendere in mano il prezioso diario.

"Eccola." esclama Harry all'improvviso, Louis frena di colpo ed entrambi vengono spinti in avanti contro le cinture.

É difficile non notarla anche se Louis non se n'era accorto. La più grande bottiglia di ketchup ha la forma di un'alta torre idrica sopra l'autostrada, sembra quasi un faro rosso. C'è un parcheggio vicino alla statua e una macchina che sta partendo. Louis mette la freccia a destra e prende il suo posto, parcheggiando in prima fila per poi spegnere il motore.

"Eccoci, Harry. La peggiore attrazione dell'Illinois, forse la peggiore dell'intera nazione."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo come apre la sua portiera per uscire. "É forte, no?" dice, coprendosi gli occhi dal sole per guardare verso l'alto.

Il volto di Louis mostra il suo scetticismo ma cerca di non farlo trapelare quando Harry torna in auto per recuperare la macchina fotografica. Louis non pensa che questo orrore debba essere documentato. Non pensa nemmeno che uscirà dalla Jeep finché Harry non si allontanerà da lui e si sentirà obbligato a seguirlo. Quello, o restare ad abbrustolirsi in macchina.

"Non penso sia la peggiore della nazione." dice Harry quando Louis lo raggiunge. "La più grande palla di pittura si trova in America. La gente aggiunge uno strato di pittura al giorno e diventa sempre più grande."

"Ma che cazzo? Sembra terribile."

"È una prodezza artistica piuttosto interessante." dice Harry, fermandosi per scattare una foto. "Tantissimi artisti responsabili per qualcosa che è da record mondiale."

"Artisti." Louis sbuffa. "Sembra più una trappola per turisti e una perdita di tempo."

"Sarebbe bello vederla." dice Harry con un'alzata di spalle. Si piega sulle ginocchia per prendere un'inquadratura migliore mentre Louis lo osserva con le mani sui fianchi.

"Per piacere, dio mio, dimmi che la palla gigante non è nel nostro itinerario."

"É in Arkansas." risponde Harry prontamente. Louis non può credere che si è imparato a memoria la sede di un tale atrocità. "Quindi, no."

Louis non è religioso ma si fa lo stesso il segno della croce, baciandosi poi le dita. Apre gli occhi per vedere Harry che lo osserva quindi sorride imbarazzato.

"Non mi piace come vengono le foto da qui, siamo troppo vicini." dice Harry, alzandosi e facendo dietrofront. "Voglio una foto da tipo... dal centro dell'autostrada. Dovrebbe vedersi meglio."

Louis si gira verso la strada da dove sono arrivati - il sentiero silenzioso che conduce da una parte alla torre idrica e dall'altra alle sei corsie dell'autostrada. Non è così trafficata ma le auto corrono veloci. Sta per chiedere a Harry come pensa di arrivarci quando lo vede camminare proprio diretto all'autostrada.

"Non hai davvero intenzione di andare lì fuori." lo richiama Louis.

"Sì invece." risponde Harry senza voltarsi indietro, mettendosi la macchinetta al collo.

"Non verrò con te."

"Non te l'ho chiesto."

Louis fa la linguaccia alla figura di Harry che si allontana lentamente.

I successivi dieci minuti sono un mix di nervosismo e paura, mentre guarda Harry schivare letteralmente il traffico per raggiungere il centro della strada. Ci sono clacson che suonano e camion che sbandano, così Louis si copre gli occhi, parecchio certo di star per assistere alla morte prematura del suo nuovo amico.

Alla fine Harry riesce ad arrivare al centro della strada e quando si volta per fare le foto, Louis scorge il suo sorriso dal parcheggio ad illuminargli il viso.

"Un drogato d'adrenalina, grandioso." Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, tornando alla Jeep. Sicuramente non sceglierebbe Harry se la sua vita dovesse dipendere da qualcuno.

Guardare Harry che si butta di nuovo in strada, si rivela essere un altro momento da batticuore e si rende conto di non sapere nemmeno come si chiama sua madre. Se dovesse finire investito, dovrà chiamare Niall per poterlo dire alla famiglia di Harry ed è una telefonata che non vuole assolutamente fare. Prima che possa farsi prendere dal panico seriamente, Harry sta attraversando la stradina, la macchinetta stretta tra le mani ed il sorriso ancora presente sulle labbra.

"Ho il cuore a mille." dice il riccio quando gli è abbastanza vicino.

"Spero che tu abbia una foto così bella che verrà pubblicata sul National Geographic." dice Louis ironicamente, senza tradire la paura che aveva avuto per la sicurezza del ragazzo.

"Probabilmente no." scrolla le spalle Harry. "Ma è stato divertente." Louis apre un attimo la bocca per poi richiuderla immediatamente - forse Harry Styles è più strano di quello che aveva pensato inizialmente.

"Guido ancora io." insiste Louis non sapendo che altro dire. "Non mi dispiace."

"Va bene." annuisce il riccio, incamminandosi verso il posto del passeggero. "Dobbiamo solo superare il confine con il Missouri e il ponte Chain of Rocks, per poi cercare un hotel per la notte."

"Il ponte Chain of Rocks?" chiede Louis mentre inserisce il nome nell'app. "Un altro posto elettrizzante, vedo."

"É un ponte costruito su delle rocce." spiega Harry. Collega il cellulare allo stereo e cerca una canzone da mettere mentre Louis esce dal parcheggio. Chiaramente gli è stato tolto l'incarico di DJ .

"Elettrizzante." ribatte Louis.

"Hai intenzione di dirlo per ogni cosa che faremo?"

"Non se andiamo a Six Flags." propone Louis. "Certamente non mi lamenterò di quello."

"C'è ancora un punto di domanda lì." gongola Harry.

"É una minaccia?" chiede Louis, guardandolo con le sopracciglia sollevate.

Harry alza soltanto il volume della musica e fa finta di non riuscirlo a sentire. Louis scuote la testa rassegnato prima di riconcentrarsi sulla strada davanti a loro.

*

     

Il ponte Chain of Rocks è emozionante tanto quanto aveva immaginato Louis. Fedele alla descrizione di Harry, il ponte in acciaio è sospeso su delle rocce e curva nel mezzo per formare una sorta di L.

"Cosa ci facciamo qui?" domanda Louis, entrando in un altro parcheggio. Questo qui almeno ha più macchine, il che è un segno incoraggiante.

"Lo attraversiamo a piedi." Harry si toglie la cintura prima ancora che Louis abbia parcheggiato. Si guarda attorno come un bambino impaziente - a quanto pare il suo entusiasmo non è diminuito mentre quello di Louis si è lentamente esaurito con il passare delle ore. "Ci sono ristoranti e altre negozi dall'altra sponda."

La menzione del cibo è sufficiente a farlo uscire dall'auto, appoggiando il piede sul paraurti per allacciare le scarpe prima di incamminarsi.

"Oh perfetto, il sole sta per tramontare." dice Harry dall'altro lato della macchina. "Sarà bellissimo sopra il fiume."

"Sembri una nonna in una casa di riposo." commenta Louis, seguendo Harry che storce la bocca in risposta.

Recuperano una felpa a testa dal bagagliaio - quella di Harry è rosa mentre quella di Louis è nera, tutto ciò pare riassumere la loro personalità con un semplice colore.

Deve ammettere che il tramonto sul fiume Mississippi è meraviglioso, i colori si mescolano nel cielo mentre avanzano lungo il ponte. Qualcuno lo attraversa in bici, altri correndo, ma la maggior parte delle persone camminano tranquillamente. Louis nota che molte coppie si stanno tenendo per mano mentre lui e Harry si tengono a debita distanza.

Si fermano al centro del ponte per permettere al riccio di avere delle inquadrature migliori della luce che si riflette nell'acqua mentre il vento comincia ad alzarsi. Louis è felice di essersi preso la felpa, tirandosi le maniche sopra le mani come osserva la distesa d'acqua senza fine in entrambe le direzioni con piante scure lungo gli argini. C'è qualcosa che la rende assolutamente ipnotica e Harry deve concordare perché rimangono in quel punto ancora un po' prima di continuare verso l'altro lato.

Ci sono tantissimi ristoranti lungo la piccola insenatura alla fine del ponte - due diners, una gelateria e un ristorante italiano.

"Stiamo lontano dai diner." dice Harry, leggendolo nel pensiero. "Penso che ne troveremo a volontà queste due settimane."

Louis annuisce indicando Gianni's - un ristorante italiano che pretende di essere autentico sulle sponde del fiume Missouri. "Ti va una pasta, allora?"

Harry sorride. "Amo la pasta."

"Finalmente qualcosa su cui siamo d'accordo." scherza Louis mentre attraversano la piazzetta per andare al ristorante, Harry scatta una foto dell'edificio prima di entrare.

*

"Dimmi perché hai messo un punto di domanda affianco al Six Flags." inizia Louis senza mezzi termini una volta che hanno ordinato la cena, il vento leggero sta ancora soffiando intorno a loro, l'acqua si muove dolcemente sullo sfondo.

Louis è abbastanza sicuro che la cameriera li abbia scambiati per una coppia, considerando che li ha fatti sedere sul portico illuminato dalle candele che si affaccia sul fiume, offrendo loro del vino in omaggio prima di consegnare i menù. Non che Louis si possa lamentare, il Pinot nero gratuito non è mai stato così buono.

"Non ero sicuro di volerci andare." risponde Harry. Si porta il bicchiere alle labbra, guardando verso l'acqua. Louis non lo conosce bene ma può intuire quando il ragazzo gli sta mentendo. Questo è uno di quei momenti.

"Non hai pianificato nient'altro però." insiste Louis. "Hai solo scritto Six Flags con un punto di domanda e la città successiva. Volevi davvero perdere un giorno senza far nulla se non vai a Six Flags?" Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo indifferente. "Cosa hai pianificato di fare? Guidare in tondo tutta la giornata?"

Harry scuote il capo prima di prendere un altro sorso di vino. "Non lo so."

"Non lo sai?" Louis alza le sopracciglia incredulo. "Harry Styles, ideatore del viaggio e agguerrito sostenitore dell'itinerario, non sa cosa fare?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, guardando ancora da un'altra parte. "Puoi smetterla?"

"No, assolutamente no." Louis si sistema meglio sulla sedia, portandosi il bicchiere di vino più vicino. "Perché c'è il punto di domanda affianco il parco divertimenti?"

Harry è silenzioso per un momento per poi borbottare qualcosa che non riesce a capire.

"Cosa?" si avvicina a Harry, conscio della candela in mezzo al tavolo. Non ha davvero voglia di prendere fuoco durante il suo interrogatorio.

Harry si volta e alza appena il mento. "Non mi piacciono le montagne russe."

Louis sbatte le palpebre confuso. "Okay?"

"Quindi non volevo andare in un parco divertimenti visto che mi spaventavano le attrazioni."

Louis alza una mano per interromperlo. "Non ti piacciono le montagne russe o ti fanno paura?"

Harry prende un respiro profondo e deve aver capito che rispondergli è inevitabile. "Entrambi."

Louis si gratta una guancia, aggrottando la fronte mentre cerca di capire la sua strategia. "E allora perché scriverlo se non volevi andarci?"

Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore e beve un sorso di vino, più lungo del precedente. Louis lo imita e appoggiano i loro bicchieri sul tavolo nello stesso momento. "Pensavo di guidare fino a lì e vedere se trovo il coraggio per entrarci. Magari guardandolo dal parcheggio mi sentirò in colpa e mi convincerò ad andare sulle attrazioni."

Louis scuote la testa, non capendo il suo discorso. "Sei corso in mezzo al traffico oggi senza pensarci due volte ma vuoi stare fuori da un parco divertimenti, in un posto dove ci sono delle reali norme di sicurezza, e vedere se hai abbastanza palle per entrarci?"

Harry gli lancia un'occhiataccia. "Puoi lasciar perdere per favore?"

"Assolutamente no." risponde Louis scuotendo la testa. "É la cosa più interessante che ho imparato di te in questi due giorni."

Il silenzio persiste e Harry sposta lo sguardo verso il ristorante, probabilmente desiderando di poter sparire come Harry Potter, prima di voltarsi di nuovo nella sua direzione.

"Mi piace avere tutto sotto controllo" comincia Harry.

"No, davvero?" Louis sorride e gli fa cenno di andare avanti.

"Sì, davvero." dice Harry. "Ma a volte vorrei non fosse così." Alza gli occhi ma Louis non è certo che il riccio stia dicendo la verità ma, d'altro canto, non si aspetta che gli confidi tutti i suoi problemi proprio lì, durante quella cena, dopo solo due giorni di conoscenza. "Sto cercando di migliorarmi nell'essere più spontaneo." ammette.

Louis rimane perfettamente immobile perché non vuole dirgli la verità - ossia che non è molto bravo con la spontaneità.

"Qualcosa come andare a fare una foto nel bel mezzo dell'autostrada." riprende Harry con un leggero sorriso. "È la cosa più spontanea che ho fatto da molto tempo."

Louis non sa se deve provare pietà per lui. Tentare la morte è spontaneo ma sicuramente ha fatto qualcosa di più divertente di quello nelle ultime settimane, o mesi. "E le montagne russe?"

"Montagne russe." Harry respira profondamente. "Mi terrorizzano. C'è differenza tra l'affrontare una paura ed essere spontaneo."

Louis socchiude gli occhi, soppesando le due opzioni. "Penso che si possano intersecare." commenta. "A volte è più semplice superare qualcosa spontaneamente."

Harry sorride senza scoprire i denti. "Forse." dice ma Louis non gli crede.

La cameriera arriva con i loro piatti in quel momento - fettuccini Alfredo per Louis e melanzane alla parmigiana per Harry, oltre ad un cestino di pane ed altro vino. Per la prima volta quel giorno, Louis si sente decisamente contento.

"Andiamo a Six Flags domani." dice Louis dopo aver ringraziato la ragazza. "Prendo io la decisione definitiva."

Harry afferra la sua forchetta e fa un mezzo sorriso, un lato della sua bocca si alza. "Avevo la sensazione che l'avresti fatto."

Louis rotea la forchetta nella pasta e aspetta che si raffreddi un po'. "Lo sto facendo in parte perché sono egoista e voglio andarci," sorride. "Ed in parte per darti la possibilità di affrontare la tua paura. Se vuoi." alza le spalle. "Oppure, puoi andare nelle giostre per i bambini mentre io mi diverto un mondo."

Harry taglia un pezzo di parmigiana. "Ci andrò, ma non ti prometto nulla." dice. "Quindi spero ti piaccia andare sulle montagne russe da solo."

Louis sorride con la bocca piena. "Vedremo."

Non gli dirà che è piuttosto bravo a convincere le persone a fare cose che non vogliono necessariamente fare - d'altronde sta studiando per diventare un professionista del settore.

*

     

Mangiano entrambi troppo e durante la passeggiata di ritorno sul ponte sono più sazi e assonnati rispetto all'andata. Non si fermano nemmeno una vota per dare un'occhiata all'acqua e si scambiano a malapena qualche parola mentre passano sotto i lampioni allineati ai lati.

"Qualche hotel in particolare?" domanda Louis quando salgono in macchina, Harry dietro il volante.

Harry si strofina gli occhi con la manica della felpa, scuotendo la testa. "Uno vicino, sono stanchissimo."

"Abbiamo visitato tipo trecento siti turistici oggi." dice dando una spiegazione alla loro stanchezza.

Harry non è troppo stanco per alzare gli occhi al cielo. "In realtà erano cinque ma grazie per la drammaticità."

La ricerca su Google Maps di Louis li conduce ad un Holiday Inn a cinque minuti di strada e ad un'altra camera sotto ai sessanta dollari.

Prendono l'ascensore per arrivare al secondo piano in silenzio e si preparano per andare a letto appena entrano nella stanza. Harry scosta le coperte dal suo letto come aveva fatto al Quality Inn e Louis lo imita subito - è preoccupato di star acquisendo la stessa abitudine del ragazzo. Harry accende l'aria condizionata ma imposta una temperatura più bassa rispetto la notte precedente, grazie a dio.

Il riccio decide di andarsi a lavare per primo, poi Louis si va a rinfrescare velocemente, ha troppo sonno per indugiare sotto il getto tiepido della doccia. Harry è già a letto quando esce dal bagno, la lampada spenta e gli occhi chiusi. Louis sta attento a non far rumore mentre indossa un paio di boxer puliti e si infila sotto le sue lenzuola fresche dopo aver spento la luce della lampada sul proprio comodino.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 
> 
> Speriamo che vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo, fatecelo sapere nei commenti :)
> 
> Grazie, 
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	4. Terzo giorno

**St. Louis, Missouri**

La sveglia di Harry interrompe il sonno di Louis la mattina del terzo giorno e cerca di attutire subito il rumore fastidioso nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino. Non è abituato ad alzarsi in quel modo - preferendo molto di più andare alle lezioni del pomeriggio e quindi svegliarsi da solo. Harry, chiaramente, non è d'accordo.

Quando Louis riemerge dal suo bozzolo di coperte, la sveglia è stata fortunatamente spenta e Harry è ancora nel suo letto a guardare il cellulare con occhi assonnati.

"Dobbiamo svegliarci così presto ogni mattina?" chiede Louis con un sbadiglio, tirandosi le lenzuola fin sopra le spalle e girandosi verso il riccio.

"Sono le otto." lo informa Harry. "Non è così presto." la sua voce è profonda e graffiata e Louis fa del suo meglio per fingere di non averlo notato. "Inoltre, Six Flags è ad un'ora da qui. Pensavo che non volessi perdere tempo."

Louis sorride come si volta per guardarlo. "Giusto." dice. "É la giornate di Six Flags." Non se n'è dimenticato durante la notte ma non è stata nemmeno la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente appena sveglio. "Oggi è il giorno in cui affronterai tutte le tue paure, eh?"

Harry sbuffa come si mette seduto. Si stiracchia alzando le mani sopra la testa e curvando la schiena. Louis sposta lo sguardo da un'altra parte - non ha bisogno di fissare al suo corpo lungo e flessuoso di mattina presto. "Vedremo." risponde Harry, ripetendo le parole di Louis della notte scorsa.

Si vestono in silenzio, dandosi il turno per la doccia per poi rifare velocemente i bagagli. Se non altro, per la fine del viaggio Louis avrà imparato come fare le valigie in poco tempo, oltre a controllare di non aver dimenticato nulla sotto il letto, il tutto in meno di cinque minuti.

Se da una parte l'Holiday Inn è economico, dall'altra il prezzo non include la colazione, anche se entrambi si guardano attorno attentamente nella hall prima di andare. Trovano soltanto un recipiente con del caffè annacquato che mandano giù in fretta, Harry sforzandosi di non sembrare disgustato ad ogni sorso e Louis che si tappa il naso per non sentirne il sapore.

"Non credevo che il caffè degli hotel facesse così schifo." commenta Harry mentre sistemano le borse nel retro della Jeep.

"É quello che dobbiamo aspettarci se scegliamo uno degli hotel più economici." borbotta Louis sebbene non voglia lamentarsi. Non ha intenzione di iniziare a sborsare soldi in più per avere del caffè migliore. "Per nostra fortuna, ho rubato alcune barrette ai cereali dall'hotel di ieri."

"Fortunati noi." dice Harry ruotando gli occhi al cielo ma accetta comunque lo snack che Louis gli offre - Cinnamon Toast Crunch - e lo divora ancora prima di partire.

"Mi ricorda quando ero bambino." dice Louis. "I cereali zuccherati che mangiavamo tutti quanti da piccoli."

Harry sogghigna lanciatogli un'occhiata. "Io e mia sorella non li mangiavamo."

"Mi dispiace tanto." ribatte Louis seriamente, con una mano sul cuore e gli mostra un sorriso quando il riccio lo guarda male.

"Mia mamma ci comprava i Cheerios e poi ci metteva sopra qualcosa di zuccherato, tipo una decina di Lucky Charms."

Louis alza una mano. "Aspetta, i marshmallows Lucky Charms o un mix di cereali e marshmallows?"

"Un mix." risponde Harry. "Litigavo sempre con Gemma se mi accorgevo che aveva più marshmallows di me."

"Non posso credere che sei stato così privato da piccolo." Louis scuote la testa. "Tutto ha più senso ora."

Harry ridacchia appena come si fermano ad un semaforo prima di imboccare l'autostrada. "Considerando che probabilmente mangiavi cereali di puro zucchero sette giorni alla settimana, potrei dire lo stesso di te."

"Questo spiega perché sono così dolce?" Louis sbatte le ciglia, mettendo i piedi sul cruscotto. "Harry, mi lusinghi."

*

Louis fa partire la playlist di James Bay per il viaggio mattutino perché è l'unica musica che può sopportare a quell'ora. Si risistema sul sedile, considerando di fare un riposino in quell'ora finché Harry non svolta all'improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare sul posto.

"Che cazzo?" esclama, allontanando immediatamente la cintura che si è stretta al suo collo per proteggerlo dalle violente tendenze di Harry alla guida.

"Scusa." dice Harry, senza sembrare davvero dispiaciuto. "Ho visto un cartello con su scritto: Waffle House."

"E?" chiede Louis confuso, non trovando una connessione.

"Ho voglia di waffle da ieri quando siamo andati alla fattoria dello sciroppo." si spiega. "Se per te va bene?"

"Decisamente." risponde Louis, sistemandosi sul sedile e sorridendo al solo pensiero di un morbido waffle con lo sciroppo caldo sopra - una tazza di caffè bollente che non sappia di acqua sporca. "A meno che," riprende assottigliando le palpebre. "É un piano per distrarmi dal non andare a Six Flags?"

Harry nega con la testa. "Cosa? Certo che no. Sai che aspetto da tutta la vita di andare a Six Flags. Amo le montagne russe." sorride il riccio per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Ammetto che stai facendo un bel lavoro nel scegliere il cibo come distrazione." dice Louis. "Puoi fermarti ad ogni Waffle House da qui al parco ma stai sicuro che ci andremo comunque."

Il sorriso di Harry scompare dal suo volto mentre stringe le mani sul volante. "Sapevo che non sarebbe stato così facile." sospira. "Ma voglio davvero un waffle, quindi..."

Louis non si oppone quando entrano nel parcheggio - anche lui vuole mangiare un waffle e la fattoria dello sciroppo di ieri ha solamente fatto aumentare il suo desiderio.

*

"Harry."

"Cosa?"

Louis sospira mentre superano tre posti auto vuoti nel parcheggio di Six Flags St. Louis. "Devi parcheggiare da qualche parte."

"Sto cercando il posto migliore." dice il ragazzo senza staccare gli occhi dall'asfalto di fronte alla macchina. Louis conta altri quattro spazi liberi mentre Harry gira nella corsia successiva.

"Sei fottutamente ridicolo, spero tu lo sappia."

Harry sorride. "Grazie."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, grugnendo infastidito. "Parcheggia e basta prima di farmi venir il mal d'auto. Se non vuoi andare sulle montagne russe non ti costringerò ma, personalmente, mi piacerebbe farci un giro prima del tramonto."

Harry lancia uno sguardo all'orologio sul cruscotto e Louis lo imita - sono solo le dieci del mattino ma il concetto non cambia. Harry sta sprecando tempo prezioso. Come se l'avesse detto ad alta voce, il riccio lo ascolta fermando finalmente la Jeep, probabilmente nel ventesimo posteggio vuoto che hanno incontrato.

"Scusa." sussurra Harry poi si schiarisce la voce. "Sono nervoso."

Louis si sente in un certo senso colpevole del fatto che Harry si stia scusando per essere spaventato. "Non importa." risponde Louis. Apre la portiera nello stesso momento in cui lo fa Harry e scendono così insieme dall'auto, riuscendo anche a chiudere le porte nel medesimo istante.

Harry recupera la macchina fotografica dai sedili posteriori e in questo modo Louis si convince sempre di più che i piedi del ragazzo rimarranno ben incollati al suolo del parco. A meno che non abbia voglia di tenere in mano la sua costosa macchina su una montagna russa per tre giri della morte. (Louis ha forse dato un'occhiata al sito durante il viaggio - curioso di scoprire cosa l'avrebbe aspettato al suo arrivo.)

"Non devi farlo se non te la senti." ribadisce Louis mentre iniziano ad attraversare il parcheggio. Dopotutto Louis è un fratello maggiore, l'ultima cosa che farebbe sarebbe mettere le proprie sorelle in una situazione spiacevole e non lo farà nemmeno con Harry - non che sia sua sorella ma comunque... il punto rimane quello. Insiste e stuzzica ma mai a tal punto da fare del male a qualcuno, perlomeno non intenzionalmente.

Il biglietti giornalieri sono leggermente più costosi della camera d'hotel della notte scorsa ma Louis non si lamenta - ci sono un sacco di cose per cui spenderebbe soldi senza pensarci e i parchi divertimento sono in una posizione molta alta in quella lista.

Harry non sembra così convinto quando si lega il braccialetto al polso sinistro - o almeno ci prova visto che continua a scivolargli tra le dita. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo ma si ferma per aiutarlo, allacciando le due estremità assieme per poi far scorrere un dito sotto di esso per accertarsi che non sia troppo stretto. La sua pelle è calda e Louis riesce a malapena a concentrarsi quando sente il battito del ragazzo scalpitare sotto il suo tocco. Louis si stacca sentendosi in colpa, come se stesse dando vita ai suoi peggiori incubi.

Anche se fosse, Harry non lo fa notare. Conduce Louis verso la mappa all'ingresso del parco che mostra tutte le diverse sezioni, oltre ad un indice delle varie attrazioni con i loro nomi e i requisiti per salirci. C'è molto da vedere ed è entusiasta di provarne quante più possibili, mentre Harry sembra studiare la cartina attentamente. Louis aspetta che il riccio scelga da dove partire dal momento che sembra avere un piano anche per quello, ma quando si volta nuovamente nella sua direzione appare tanto perso e confuso quanto lui.

"Non so da dove iniziare." spiega. "Non avevo esattamente pianificato la visita per cui non ho fatto una ricerca sulle diverse aree."

"Ricerca?" Louis si gratta la mascella, fissando Harry per un attimo. "Non c'è bisogno di una ricerca per questo, okay? Ci guardiamo attorno e se vediamo qualcosa che ci sembra divertente, lo facciamo."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sono già stato in un parco divertimento, Louis. Intendo che non so quali sono le cose migliori qui - cosa dovremmo vedere o fare assolutamente in questo posto."

Naturalmente. Harry non vuole perdersi nulla del programma e certamente, ciò include persino le giostre di un parco divertimento. Louis vorrebbe quasi schiaffeggiargli un orecchio e dirgli di pensare soltanto a divertirsi. Soffermarsi troppo a pensare quali sono le cose migliori da fare, di solito porta a perdere quelle più divertenti. Invece di rimproverarlo, Louis si incammina.

"Lo scopriremo sul momento cos'è meglio fare." dice Louis lanciando uno sguardo alle sue spalle per accertarsi che Harry lo stia seguendo. Si volta e sorridendo fa qualche passo all'indietro. "Per esempio, American Thunder." indica il cartello verso cui sono diretti. "Una montagna russa che fa il giro dell'intero parco. Un classico, no?"

Harry a quel punto si ferma e Louis scoppia a ridere, girandosi di nuovo per proseguire lungo la strada. Può anche non essersi informato ma sa come divertirsi. La domanda è se Harry riuscirà ad unirsi a lui.

*

Per le prime due ore Louis si diverte da morire. Sente quasi di essere tornato bambino, passando da una giostra all'altra senza più la preoccupazione dell'altezza o del peso e senza più la responsabilità di trascinarsi dietro le due sorelline.

C'è comunque Harry che lo segue ovunque ma non è così male come credeva. Dopo avergli chiesto cinque volte se volesse di unirsi a lui solo per ricevere in risposta un: "No grazie", Louis smette di domandarglielo. Harry sembra lo stesso contento mentre si gira attorno al parco scattando fotografie o sedendosi sulle panchine in legno per rilassarsi. Louis si annoierebbe troppo se fosse al suo posto, ma questa è una delle più grandi differenze tra loro due - uno trova la felicità nelle cose tranquille mentre l'altro in quelle movimentate.

Si fermano per pranzare in un piccolo café con l'aria condizionata che vende alette di pollo, nel frattempo Harry guarda le foto che ha scattato e Louis studia una mappa del parco per controllare cosa gli manca ancora da fare.

"Ti stai divertendo?" chiede Louis erroneamente quando arrivano i loro piatti di pollo e patatine fritte.

Harry solleva le sopracciglia per poi scoppiare a ridere. "Ti ho corso dietro per un parco divertimento per due ore? Cosa pensi?"

La bocca di Louis si fa improvvisamente asciutta dopo il primo morso e lascia cadere il pollo sul piatto. "Non devi seguirmi per forza." sottolinea Louis sulla difensiva. "Puoi fare quello che ti pare, cosa che in realtà penso tu stia già facendo." indica la sua macchina fotografica come spiegazione.

"Non ci sono molte foto da scattare in un posto come questo," dice Harry. "Niente è particolarmente emozionante in un posto appositamente costruito per bambini di otto anni."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo riprendendo a mangiare. "Mi stai offendendo." dice. "Mi sto davvero divertendo. Forse ti divertiresti anche tu se solo facessi un giro su qualche attrazione."

"Non voglio andare sulle giostre in cui vai tu." ribatte Harry e a Louis suona un po' petulante.

"Vai da qualche altra parte, allora." dice Louis, sfiorando la mappa tra i loro piatti. Morde una patatina, masticandola velocemente. "Dev'esserci qualcosa che vuoi fare qui."

"Non voglio andarci da solo." ammette Harry. "Non conosco nessuno."

Louis cerca di trattenere una risata ma i suoi occhi lo tradiscono. "Cosa pensi abbia fatto finora? Non conosco tutte queste persone, H. Ci sto andando anch'io da solo."

"Sì ma tu sei-" Harry agita la mano verso di lui.

"Che cazzo vuol dire?" Louis mima il gesto.

Harry mangia un pezzo di pollo e lo mastica piano. Louis sta cercando di non farsi prendere dalla frustrazione, ma Harry si sta comportando da guastafeste e sembrava pure offensivo con quel gesto, anche se Louis non è sicuro del suo significato.

"Intendo," riprende Harry. "Che parlare con persone che non conosci per te è semplice."

"Cosa?" Louis non pensa di aver parlato con nessuno di nulla se non per commentare il fatto di essere eccitati per l'attrazione sulla quale stavano per fare un giro.

Harry pare frustrato a sua volta, sospirando e giocherellando con la cinghia della macchinetta. "Ti ho visto in fila. Ad ogni giostra parli con qualcuno anche se non lo conosci. Io non sono così."

Louis per poco non scoppia a ridere. Harry è fin troppo affascinante. Ogni volta che si ritrova a parlare con i camerieri o con i portieri degli hotel è lusinghiero e divertente a tal punto che tutti sembrano pendere dalle sue labbra e potrebbe chiedere loro qualsiasi cosa. Non capisce come questo suo comportamento non potrebbe valere anche nei confronti degli estranei a Six Flags.

"Non è così facile per me." continua Harry rispondendo di nuovo ai pensieri inespressi di Louis. "Iniziare una conversazione quando non so se qualcuno vuole parlare con me. Perciò fare un giro da solo non lo troverei molto divertente."

Louis non sa bene cosa dire, lui inizia sempre conversazioni con persone che probabilmente non vogliono parlargli ma il pensiero non gli passa neanche per la testa quando lo fa. È così da tutta la vita, è una persona amichevole. Agli occhi di Harry appare come uno sicuro di sé che ama parlare con gli estranei quando la realtà è che spesso la sua bocca precede i suoi pensieri e dunque finisce col parlare senza nemmeno rifletterci su.

Ciò lo porta a considerare il fatto che Harry l'ha osservato nelle ultime due ore, ammirando la sua capacità di farsi nuovi amici in coda - comunque, non può permettersi di soffermarsi troppo su quella considerazione. Ha altre cose su cui concentrarsi. Ossia, Harry che fissa il suo pranzo come se l'intera conversazione lo stia deludendo.

"In quali giostre vuoi andare?" Louis va subito al sodo senza nemmeno iniziare a scavare in quella che è chiaramente una sua insicurezza. "Scegline qualcuna e verrò con te." Afferra una patatina e fa un gesto verso la mappa. "Purché non siano per bambini. Quindi niente Bugs Bunny Land." aggiunge, indicando l'area rosa nell'angolo della mappa.

Harry mostra un breve sorriso. "Non voglio la tua compassione."

"Infatti, non è così." dice Louis ed è parzialmente vero. "Posso trovare più semplice parlare con degli sconosciuti ma non significa che voglio sempre farlo. Non avevo capito che fossi interessato a salire sulle giostre, H." Louis spera di non suonare come un idiota quando continua: "Preferisco decisamente salire in giostra con un amico che da solo." Non è sicuro che possano considerarsi amici dopo due giorni e mezzo di viaggio ma Louis conosce Harry meglio di chiunque altro in quel parco e probabilmente dell'intero stato del Missouri. Dovrà pur contare qualcosa.

Harry immerge un pezzo del suo pollo nella senape al miele prima di prenderne un morso. "Se vuoi andare ancora sulle montagne, puoi farlo." dice. "Ma se ti va di andare anche su altre giostre allora salirò con te."

Louis sente di aver evitato di poco un litigata nel bel mezzo di Six Flags tra tutti i posti al mondo. Sembra esserci qualcosa tra loro due che li porta sempre a scontrarsi, in un modo o nell'altro. Forse perché sono entrambi troppo testardi, o forse perché sono entrambi un po' insofferenti.

Louis sorride e prende un sorso dalla bottiglia d'acqua che ha comprato insieme al pranzo. "Affare fatto." risponde piano, abbassando lo sguardo sulla mappa.

Harry sta già trascinando l'indice sulla lista delle attrazioni con lentezza e concentrazione, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore.

*

Una volta usciti dal café sembra essere un giorno nuovo - si può sentire nell'aria l'odore della crema solare mischiato a quello del cloro delle giostre d'acqua. Louis percepisce anche una traccia di zucchero filato ma non si lascia trasportare troppo da quell'odore. L'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è vomitare al primo giro sulle giostre insieme a Harry.

Hanno appena deciso di andare sui Go Karts quando Harry esclama improvvisamente: "Merda, aspetta." e si allontana rapidamente. Louis non ha nemmeno la possibilità di chiamarlo prima che si mette a correre per poi sparire in mezzo ad una folla di bambini e adulti dalle magliette arancioni. Sembrano essere appena usciti dalla prigione.

Louis resta lì in piedi per un momento prima di spostarsi verso la panchina più vicina per sedersi. Guarda nella direzione dove è sparito Harry e vede un grande cartello con su scritto: Informazioni Visitatori/Bagni. Louis fa una smorfia provando compassione per lui - forse ha mangiato troppo oppure la sua insistenza per convincerlo ad andare sulle montagne russe l'ha agitato a tal punto da farlo correre in bagno.

Louis osserva una coppia di giovani un po' più vecchi di lui e Harry passargli davanti tenendosi la mano e condividendo la stessa nuvola di zucchero filato. Dev'essere quello il motivo per cui poco prima ha sentito il profumo nell'aria e rimane incantato ad osservare come lo mangiano, scambiandosi baci di zucchero tra un morso e l'altro.

É un po' romantico e un po' disgustoso in realtà. Per un attimo desidera anche lui baciare qualcuno con il quale condivide uno zucchero filato prima di pensare a quanto appiccicose devono essere le loro labbra, le loro lingue e i denti colorati. La coppia deve realizzarlo nel suo stesso momento, perché iniziano a ridere e ad indicarsi a vicenda, le loro risa lo fanno sorridere anche a distanza. Quello - riflettere sé e sé - è ciò che vuole. Non lo zucchero filato, ovviamente, ma le loro risate spensierate, il dolore alla pancia per essersi presi in giro reciprocamente ma mai in maniera crudele.

Sposta l'attenzione dai ragazzi quando vede Harry tornare indietro con il pollice alzato ed un sorrisetto.

"Tutto bene?" chiede Louis, alzandosi in piedi. Forse si sente meglio adesso o forse si è soltanto avvicinato per dirgli che devono andarsene immediatamente.

"Sì," dice con un sorriso. "Pronto?"

Louis lo guarda attentamente prima di chiedergli: "Aspetta, dov'è la tua macchina fotografica? L'ha lasciata nei bagni?" Spalanca gli occhi come pensa alla sua preziosa macchinetta in un bagno dove entrano ed escono centinaia di persone. Non è certo che la situazione possa finire bene.

"Cosa?" Harry piega la testa di lato. "Non ero in bagno?"

"Cosa?" Louis gli fa da eco.

"Ho noleggiato un armadietto per mettere via la macchinetta." spiega Harry lentamente, mostrandogli il polso e la chiave arancione acceso attaccata al suo braccialetto d'ingresso. "Non volevo portarmela sulle giostre."

Louis cerca di fermarsi ma poi gli scappa una risata seguita subito da un'altra.

"É divertente?" domanda Harry, chiaramente confuso.

"Pensavo che fossi scappato via perché ti era venuto un attacco di diarrea esplosiva." ride apertamente con gli occhi quasi socchiusi.

Le guance di Harry diventano rosse ed apre la bocca leggermente offeso. "Uh, no, ma sono felice che ti preoccupi per la mia digestione."

Louis cerca di riprendere fiato, un sorriso persiste sulle sue labbra nonostante provi a nasconderlo. "Scusa." dice arrivando il naso. "Troppe informazioni?" Non ha incontrato molte persone che si imbarazzano facilmente per battute del genere, ma sa che esistono lì fuori da qualche parte.

Harry alza il mento e si lecca il labbro inferiore. "A sedici anni, sono andato in Argentina con mio papà e per colpa di un'intossicazione alimentare andavo di corpo e vomitavo nello stesso momento." sorride sarcastico. "Troppe informazioni?"

Louis scuote la testa. "Sì in realtà."

Si allontana con uno scatto per poi scoppiare in una risata quando Harry lo raggiunge con un ghigno compiaciuto dipinto sulle labbra.

*

     

Partono dai Go Karts, con i quali Harry sembra cavarsela bene per poi passare alle navi dei pirati che danno loro il voltastomaco ma li fanno ridere così tanto che non riescono a smettere. C'è il classico Scrambler dove si siedono un premuto al fianco dell'altro su delle giostre che sfrecciano in mezzo alle altre, dando l'impressione che si stiano per schiantare da un momento all'altro.

"Mi sento così quando guidi." dice Louis quando rallentano e Harry gli pizzica un orecchio in risposta - cosa che deve aver inconsapevolmente imparato da Niall.

Giocano a carta, sasso, forbici per decidere a chi tocca andare sul carosello. Harry perde e lui ride divertito per tutto il tempo mentre lo osserva sedersi su un cavallo nero e volteggiare insieme ad altri bambini sotto l'età di 8 anni. Gli fa qualche foto con il cellulare, sa che non hanno la stessa qualità di quelle scattate con la macchina fotografica, ma pensa lo stesso che abbiano un valore inestimabile.

Il prossimo giro ricade su una sorta di ascensore a caduta libera, il quale non entusiasma nessuno dei due, anche se quello ad urlare è stranamente Louis che viene accusato da Harry di averlo reso sordo.

Successivamente vanno su un'attrazione acquatica che scende per un tratto in picchiata, per cui quando scendono sono zuppi dalla testa ai piedi, ma riescono ad asciugarsi velocemente grazie al sole pomeridiano.

"Qual è la differenza tra quello e una montagna russa?" domanda Louis una volta sulla terra ferma, mentre si tolgono le magliette per strizzarle dall'acqua in eccesso.

"Non va a testa in giù." risponde Harry. Fa scorrere le dita tra i ricci ripetutamente e ciò serve solo a renderli più scompigliati con le punte in ogni direzione.

"Non tutte le montagne russe fanno il giro della morte." gli fa notare Louis.

Harry sospira. "Lo so. Ma vanno veloce e quello mi terrorizza."

"Non vanno più veloce della torre a caduta libera di prima." ribadisce l'altro.

"Non mi è piaciuta." gli ricorda Harry e Louis annuisce perché, sì, nemmeno a lui è piaciuta.

Harry scuote la testa. "No. Solo l'idea mi spaventa."

Louis smette di camminare e Harry si ferma con lui. "Verresti sulle montagne russe con me? Una che non va a testa in giù?"

Harry deglutisce, iniziando a giocherellare con gli anelli attorno alle dita. Louis non glielo chiedeva da qualche ora ormai, perché non ci teneva a farlo innervosire ancora.

"Se posso guardarle prima di salirci." sbuffa Harry con riluttanza.

Louis è sorpreso dalla sua risposta ed è convinto possa leggerglielo in faccia. "Aspetta, davvero?"

"Una," dice Harry, alzando un dito. "Solo una."

Louis sorride annuendo prima di riprendere a camminare. "Andremo sulla prima che ho fatto quando siamo arrivati: American Thunder." dice fiducioso. "Ci sono poche discese ed è più scenografico che spaventoso. Non va nemmeno così veloce."

Harry annuisce una volta e poi di nuovo, la mascella tesa. "Mi giuri che non fa giri della morte?"

Louis ride e lo guarda negli occhi. "H, so che ti spaventa, lo capisco. Ma non ti mentirei su una cosa simile. Lo giuro."

"Okay." Harry risponde piano e Louis spera disperatamente che nessuno l'abbia mai spinto a fare qualcosa che non gli andava.

Arrivano sotto American Thunder e Harry inizia ad osservarlo dal basso, seguendo il suo perimetro e alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per vedere meglio le parti nasconde alla sua vista.

"Fa il giro dell'intero parco." Louis gli indica la pista dove sembra sparire ed attorcigliarsi ad altre giostre. "Ci metterà cinque minuti in tutto."

Harry prende un respiro profondo prima di annuire convinto. "Okay. Facciamolo."

La cosa non è troppo lunga ma Louis è consapevole del nervosismo di Harry e si aspetta che scappi da un momento all'altro, forse direttamente fuori dal parco. Cerca di distrarlo chiedendogli dell'itinerario di domani e di quello del dodicesimo giorno solo per non farlo pensare alla giostra imminente, eppure non sembra riuscire a calmarlo.

"Dove vuoi sederti?" gli domanda Louis una volta che hanno raggiunto la piattaforma, le cabine vuote che li attendono.

"Vicino a te." risponde subito Harry, lasciandolo incredulo come se potesse davvero abbandonarlo lì da solo.

Louis ride appena prima di dirgli: "Lo so e per quanto io ne sia lusingato, intendevo quale vagone?"

Harry arrossisce come si sposta verso il centro, seguito da Louis che scuote la testa di nascosto. Se usciranno da quel trenino tutti interi, ne sarà davvero grato.

Una volta allacciate le cinture e sistemate le sbarre di sicurezza, Harry comincia a sudare e a testare ogni cosa per assicurarsi che sia ben bloccata. Louis non commenta, certo che Harry potrebbe vomitare se si azzarda a prenderlo in giro.

"H," richiama la sua attenzione. "Ci sono salito prima, va bene? É super tranquilla."  
Non sembra comunque aiutare il ricco che solleva i palmi sudati per sfregarli assieme.

"Super tranquilla." ripete il riccio per convincersi.

La giostra sobbalza in avanti e Harry si aggrappa alle sbarre strette al suo petto mentre Louis soffoca una risata al suo fianco. Non ci crede ancora di averlo convinto a salire sulle montagne russe e non riesce a capacitarsi di quanto ridicolo si stia mostrando il più piccolo in quel momento.

La salita ripida all'inizio non è la sua parte preferita e nemmeno quella di Harry a quanto pare, i suoi piedi sbattono incessantemente sul pavimento del vagone, ha le nocche delle mani bianche e gli occhi chiusi.

"Va tutto bene." ripete Louis, abbastanza forte affinché l'altro lo possa sentire. "Apri gli occhi così puoi vedere il panorama."

Harry lo ascolta e si guarda attorno freneticamente, la mascella ancora rigida. Sono quasi a metà salita e possono dunque osservare la maggior parte del parco che dall'alto appare come un'insieme di macchie colorate su un quadro.

"Dopo questa salita c'è subito la discesa?" chiede Harry teso.

Louis è stato su questa giostra solo una volta quattro ore fa ma prova a ricordare. "Ce n'è una piccola." risponde velocemente. "Vedrai quella più grande in lontananza prima di raggiungerla."

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo." ripete Harry non appena termina la salita e Louis scoppia a ridere.

"É un'attrazione per famiglie, Harry." lo rimprovera e la sua battuta causa un piccolo sorriso sulla bocca dell'altro ragazzo, una fossetta che si incurva sulla sua guancia.

Non c'è più tempo per parlare, ma sente la presenza di Harry accanto a lui mentre cadono nel vuoto e lancia un urlo gutturale come affrontano le parti più veloci e si tuffano nelle discese.

Louis dà un'occhiata veloce a Harry quando sono a metà giro ed è soddisfatto nel notare che sta sorridendo mentre continua a lanciare ripetute imprecazioni.

Il giro finisce più velocemente del previsto e Louis sente ancora l'adrenalina addosso mentre Harry di fianco a lui boccheggia. Louis ricorda il discorso del giorno prima riguardo il suo inalatore così si volta verso di lui preoccupato. "Tutto bene?"

Harry sorride ed annuisce, i suoi capelli sono spettinati e ha le guance rosse. "Sì."

"Congratulazioni." esclama Louis una volta scesi a terra. Adora la sensazione delle gambe molli come gelatina dopo un giro sulle montagne russe, l'adrenalina che finalmente inizia a scemare.

"Com'è stato?"

"Voglio farne una che va sottosopra." risponde l'altro con tono determinato.

Louis lo guarda accigliato mentre tra loro cala il silenzio. "Come scusa?"

Harry deglutisce e annuisce incerto, gli occhi che non incontrano mai i suoi. "Vorrei andare su quella."

Sta indicando la montagna russa dal colore nero, tre giri della morte di seguito e la figura di Spiderman dipinta sul cartello vicino all'entrata.

"Aspetta un attimo, Superman." lo ferma Louis confuso. "Mi ci è voluto tutto il giorno per farti andare su America Thunder e ora vuoi andare su quella che fa tre fottuti giri della morte?"

Harry annuisce, incontrando finalmente i suoi occhi. "Sì, ho passato tutto il giorno seduto su una panchina mentre tu ti divertivi, ora mi sono stancato."

Louis non pensa che sarà tutto così facile come lo fa sembrare Harry ma non vuole frenare il suo entusiasmo. "D'accordo, andiamo."

Cominciano a dirigersi verso il mostro nero e Louis riesce solamente a pensare a come il riccio tremava visibilmente prima di salire su American Thunder. Non sa cosa succederà quando Harry si troverà intrappolato in quella che è una delle sue più grandi paure.

*

     

Quello che accade dopo è molto peggio che quello successo su American Thunder. Harry è già agitato in fila e Louis gli propone due volte di ritirarsi ma Harry non demorde. Per la prima volta lo vede come un bambino che si impunta su qualcosa e che non vuole tirarsi indietro a nessun costo.

Si siedono sempre al centro della giostra e c'è pochissimo spazio libero tra i loro fianchi mentre si mettono le cinture e tirano giù le sbarre. Ci sono il doppio delle precauzioni rispetto all'American Thunder e se Harry se ne accorge non lo dà a vedere.

Louis se ne accorge eccome e tutta quella situazione rende nervoso pure lui, ama l'adrenalina delle montagne russe ma non ha mai detto di non avere paura di fronte a quelle più spaventose.

Ci sono due assistenti che controllano che sia tutto apposto ed è in quel momento che Harry inizia ad agitarsi sul serio muovendo le ginocchia e respirando profondamente. Louis è preoccupato, la paura di Harry lo sta contagiando fino a quando non vedono la luce diventare verde e le montagne russe decollare.

Come tutte, anche queste iniziano con una salita lunga il doppio rispetto a quella precedente. A metà strada, riescono a vedere la prima discesa e subito dopo i tre anelli della morte.

Louis sente il respiro soffocato di Harry accanto a lui quando vedono la stessa cosa, oltre ad altri tre anelli dalla parte opposta.

"Louis." dice con voce flebile al di sopra del rumore dei binari. "Louis." ripete ancora.

"Che c'è?" gli risponde cercando di mantenere la voce ferma.

"Non penso di potercela fare." sussurra Harry.

Lo stomaco di Louis si contrae, sa che non può fare niente a riguardo visto che la caduta è ormai imminente. "Andrà tutto bene." lo rassicura, convinto che quelle parole siano di poco conforto.

"É stata un'idea stupida." dice Harry, la sua voce si incrina a metà frase.

La voce spaventata di Harry gli arriva dritta al petto e fa l'unica cosa che in quel momento gli viene in mente per aiutarlo, un gesto che ha fatto altre mille volte quando le sue sorelle erano impaurite, oppure con un amico preoccupato o un cugino ammalato. Allunga una mano attraverso lo spazio tra loro e la tiene aperta aspettando che l'altro ragazzo gliela stringa. Quando la nota, Harry stringe subito le loro dita insieme mentre raggiungono l'apice della salita. Non è molto, è a malapena qualcosa, ma è il massimo che possono avere in quel momento.

*

La mano di Louis è distrutta alla fine del giro, o per lo meno pensa che alcune ossa si siano spostate. Questo non impedisce a Harry di stringergliela di nuovo mentre la fine si avvicina, la giostra che si dirige lentamente verso la piattaforma dell'arrivo. Questa volta non vede un sorriso sul volto di Harry e la sua pelle è molto più pallida del normale. Il riccio lascia la sua mano solo quando si fermano per togliersi la cintura di sicurezza e ancora riesce a sentire la sensazione della sua stretta ferrea.

Rimangono in silenzio mentre camminano verso la rampa d'uscita. Il suo cuore sta ancora battendo fortissimo e i piedi gli formicolano. Non è sicuro che sia stata la scelta migliore per Harry, visto che era soltanto la sua seconda esperienza sulle montagne russe. Prima che possa chiedergli qualcosa, Harry abbassa una mano sul proprio pacco toccandolo senza vergogna. Louis alza un sopracciglio interrogativo e il ragazzo per poco non sorride.

"Penso di essermela fatta addosso."

Louis scoppia a ridere e l'altro lo imita anche se la sua risata è più tremante e si interrompe presto. "Niente pipì," constata Louis. "E sei sopravvissuto."

"A malapena," replica Harry, scuotendo la testa. "Penso di essere svenuto almeno due volte, ho sentito l'anima lasciare il mio corpo."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Certo, ma hey, l'hai fatto una volta e non sei più costretto a rifarlo."

"Hai ragione, non mi offrirò mai più volontario per questo tipo di tortura."

Louis sogghigna. "Vuoi andare sulla Bugs Bunny land per calmarti?"

Harry gli mostra il dito medio. "No, però vorrei dello zucchero filato."

"Penso che te lo sei meritato." afferma Louis sorridendo e comincia a incamminarsi verso lo stand quando Harry lo ferma.

"Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta! Dammi un minuto per riprendere la sensibilità delle gambe."

"Sei così sciocco, lo sai?" lo dice senza cattiveria e ridacchiando un po'.

"Concordo con te. Concordo pienamente." Harry fa un passo esitante e poi un respiro profondo. "Guiderai tu fino all'hotel stasera." lo avvisa. "Sento di avere le gambe di gomma e le palle che mi sono rientrate nel corpo per la paura."

Louis si copre il volto per cercare di attutire le risate mentre si dirigono con calma verso il banco che vende zucchero filato. Non parlano di come Harry gli abbia stretto la mano durante l'intero giro o del modo in cui a Louis quel gesto sia piaciuto più del dovuto.

Sicuramente non parlano dei sentimenti contorti che Louis percepisce nel fondo dello stomaco mentre passeggiano; sembra quasi orgoglio, come se fosse fiero di Harry per aver affrontato le sue paure e per aver creduto che lui fosse indispensabile per riuscire a superarle. No, non ne parlano affatto.

*

Fanno a malapena venti minuti di strada dopo il parco divertimento prima di arrivare al Taco Bell drive e prenotare una camera economica all'hotel che si trova lì di fronte. Per cena mangiano un po' troppo cibo messicano mentre guardano le repliche di  _Real Housewives: Orange County_ che danno in televisione. Sono entrambi esausti quando si mettono sotto le lenzuola fresche.

Harry sta per dirgli qualcosa ma crolla nel bel mezzo della prima frase. Louis è troppo stanco anche solo per ridere e si addormenta con ancora in mano l'involucro del suo burrito ai fagioli, la luce azzurra della tv accesa a danzare sui loro corpi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE
> 
> Ecco il terzo capitolo, speriamo vi sia piaciuto tanto quanto a noi!
> 
> Alla prossima, 
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	5. Quarto giorno

**St. Louis, Missouri**

Per la prima volta si svegliano in un hotel che offre la colazione gratuita e arrivano nell'atrio con le loro borse poco dopo le otto del mattino. Un giorno Louis riuscirà a far dormire Harry qualche ora in più, anche se sarà costretto a corromperlo in qualche modo. Gli offrirà cereali zuccherati se proprio deve.

Il Motel 8 non offre una grande scelta per la colazione ma entrambi optano per un bagel tostato e formaggio spalmabile.

Per una volta il caffè non è terribile e Louis mangia addirittura un po' di frutta per la prima volta da quando è iniziato il viaggio, scegliendo una banana mentre Harry un kiwi.

"Cosa abbiamo in programma per oggi?" chiede al riccio sorseggiando il suo caffè.

"Le grotte Meramec." gli risponde subito il ragazzo.

"E cosa faremo di divertente in quel posto?" chiede annoiato come Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.

É diventata una cosa abituale ormai, il loro modo di punzecchiarsi. A volte tendono a diventare un po' aggressivi l'uno con l'altro ma stanno imparando pian piano a contenersi e a leggersi meglio. 

"In realtà ci saranno un paio di cose divertenti, vedrai." dice Harry, dando un morso al kiwi per poi passarsi una mano sulla bocca per pulirsi. "C'è una zipline e una gita in canoa sul fiume. Può andarle bene, sua altezza?"

Louis sorride. "Sì, sembra bello." Dà quindi uno sguardo ai suoi jeans neri attillati e poi di nuovo osserva Harry che invece ha indossato dei pantaloncini sportivi e scarpe da tennis. "Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che sono vestito in modo sbagliato?"

Harry scrolla le spalle. "Non lo so, forse ti piace vestirti così quando fai escursioni."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Assolutamente no." 

Afferra allora la chiave della stanza e trascina nuovamente la borsa su per le scale per andarsi a cambiare.

*

Il viaggio dura circa quaranta minuti passando attraverso strade secondarie in mezzo ai boschi con Frank Ocean a suonare alla radio.

Louis picchietta le dita lungo il bordo della Jeep e sorride mentre il sole fa capolino tra le folte chiome degli alberi. Si sente felice stamattina e ascolta Harry canticchiare "Ivy" tenendo una sola mano sul volante.

Ci sono voluti un paio di giorni per riuscire a capirlo e pensa che potrebbero andare finalmente d'accordo. Almeno fino a quando Harry non cerca di saltare "Thinkin' Bout You" e Louis deve schiaffeggiargli la mano per bloccarlo.

"Questa canzone è sopravvalutata." borbotta Harry mentre i primi versi della canzone risuonano nell'abitacolo. Louis alza apposta il volume e lo ignora fino a quando Harry non inizia a cantare il primo ritornello e Louis è sicuro di aver vinto la battaglia.

_Do you not think so far ahead? 'Cause I've been thinking about forever._

*

Un aspetto positivo dell'alzarsi presto è quello di arrivare al parcheggio delle grotte e trovarlo mezzo vuoto con ancora una brezza fresca a soffiare nell'aria. 

Decidono di iniziare con la zipline e di prenotare il viaggio in canoa per le dieci, riuscendo a prendere gli ultimi due posti liberi.

La zipline si estende per trecento metri sopra gli alberi, fino al fiume Meramec e fa venire a Louis le farfalle nello stomaco, un sorrisetto rimane stampato sul suo volto durante l'intero percorso. Harry dietro di lui sghignazza allegramente ad ogni curva che incontrano, sempre mantenendo lo stesso sorriso che rispecchia il suo.

"Non è così male come le montagne russe di Spiderman, vero?" lo prende in giro mentre si tolgono l'imbracatura e i caschi quando sono di nuovo con i piedi per terra. 

"Sono un uomo nuovo dopo quell'esperienza." risponde Harry con orgoglio. "Adesso sono invincibile." Louis non riesce a trattenere una risata mentre si aggiusta gli occhiali da sole.

"E perché scusa?"

Harry si incastra con le sue ridicole gambe lunghe nell'imbracatura e sbuffa lasciandosi cadere a terra per provare a togliersela. "Ho rischiato la morte." dice alzandosi in piedi. "Questo ti cambia nel profondo." 

Louis non sa cosa rispondergli quando lasciano la piattaforma, Harry a volte è così ridicolo che non se la sente di contraddirlo.

*

Comprano delle bottiglie d'acqua prima di salire sulla navetta che li porterà alle canoe insieme ad altre dodici persone, per lo più sono famiglie e un paio di coppie anziane. Quando arrivano alla sorgente del fiume, vengono loro consegnati dei giubbotti di salvataggio da indossare prima di iniziare l'esperienza.

Louis indossa dei pantaloncini rossi e si toglie la maglietta per lasciarla nello zaino con la speranza di abbronzarsi. All'interno vi trova un cappellino che decide di mettere con la visiera al contrario sogghignando quando nota che Harry è vestito allo stesso modo, se non per il cappellino nero.

Nota un sacco di sorrisi rivolti a lui e Harry mentre si mettono i giubbotti di salvataggio prima di salire sulla barca. Forse è per il fatto che hanno tantissimi tatuaggi sul corpo o forse perché sono entrambi incompetenti quando si tratta di indossare quei giubbotti e finiscono per aiutarsi a vicenda, oppure perché iniziano a discutere quando Harry lo aiuta ad infilare la giacca e quest'ultima risulta essere troppo stretta o ancora quando ricambiando l'aiuto pizzica accidentalmente la pelle sotto il mento del riccio con una delle cinghie, facendo fatica a scusarsi mentre si sbellica dalle risate.

"Adorabile." commenta una signora con un strano sguardo, una volta che si sono infilati correttamente i salvagenti. Harry la ringrazia con un sorriso per poi guardare Louis confuso. "Che cosa è adorabile?"

"Non ne ho idea." risponde osservando la donna che si avvicina al marito e fa un cenno verso di loro. "Forse si è presa una cotta per te."

Harry alza le sopracciglia. "Oh dio." Louis nota che sta cercando di nascondere un sorriso. 

La gita in canoa è perlopiù tranquilla, come può esserla con altre dodici persone a bordo. La barca attraversa il fiume mentre il sole si fa sempre più alto nel cielo, gli alberi sporgono dalle sponde del fiume come se volessero toccare le canoe. É molto silenziosa la parte posteriore della barca dove si trovano loro tranne che per il rumore della macchina fotografica di Harry che ogni tanto rompe il silenzio, oppure quando lo chiama con un leggero "Lou" per indicargli qualcosa che ha visto sulle rive.

Non ci sono molti animali selvatici in giro ma scorgono alcuni pesci che nuotano tra le onde per poi scomparire veloci subito dopo. Louis sente il sole bruciargli il naso e le spalle, perciò si fa una nota mentale di comprare una crema solare appena gli sarà possibile. Hanno trovato una fantastica oasi nascosta nel bel mezzo del Missouri e per una volta può dirsi grato delle incessanti ricerche di Harry e del suo itinerario dettagliato.

*

Sono entrambi un po' irritabili e affamati quando arrivano a Cuba e Harry fa qualche battuta su come non si fosse accorto di aver lasciato gli Stati Uniti. Louis lo fissa senza espressione finché non mette fine alla sua scenetta da cabaret.

Trovano la cantina a conduzione familiare che Harry aveva annotato sul suo diario nella periferia della città. Trascorrono l'ora di pranzo fuori sul patio della proprietà bevendo del vino secco, che sembra essere una specialità del Missouri. Ordinano entrambi dei sandwich che vengono serviti con del formaggio a parte e crackers in omaggio e nel frattempo osservano la valle di vigne intorno a loro che non sembra avere una fine, le foglie stanno cambiando colore con l'arrivo dell'autunno, passando dal verde al marrone.

"Cos'altro hanno di interessante in questa finta Cuba?" chiede Louis dopo aver iniziato a mangiare e il suo umore migliora in un attimo.

Harry si ferma con il bicchiere di vino a metà strada verso la bocca. "Aspetta, questa non è la vera Cuba?" ride da solo alla sua battuta prima che possa farlo Louis. "A volte viene chiamata 'Mural City' per via di tutti i murales lungo le strade. Se si segue l'ordine giusto, dovrebbero raccontare la storia di come è stata fondata la città." continua a raccontare il riccio.

Louis scuote la testa. "Non avevo idea di aver firmato per una spedizione di storia dell'arte. O che Niall l'avesse fatto per me."

Harry annuisce prendendo un sorso di vino. "Sì, beh, pensavo di venirci da solo."

"Lo so. Tu ami tutto ciò, non è vero? L'arte intendo."

Harry annuisce ancora mentre prende un morso enorme dal suo panino. "Sì, l'adoro." dichiara dopo aver deglutito.

"E vorresti lavorare in un museo d'arte dopo l'università?" è facile per Louis da supporre visto che Niall ha incontrato Harry durante lo stage all'interno di un museo. Louis è sorpreso quando Harry scrolla le spalle.

"Non proprio, mi piacerebbe lavorare in una galleria, magari diventare un curatore." 

Louis tira fuori il pomodoro dal suo panino. "Davvero?"

Harry riempie nuovamente il suo bicchiere con del vino. "Penso di averti già detto che non mi interessa veramente il pezzo finito, giusto?"

Louis scuote la testa, la bocca occupata dal sandwich. "Hai detto che ti piacciono le storie dietro le opere d'arte." ricorda da una delle loro prime conversazioni civili.

"Esatto. Mi interessa il perché l'artista ha realizzato il pezzo e come ci è arrivato, della tecnica invece non me ne importa niente. In una galleria vorrei lavorare sulla presentazione delle storie invece che sulle tecniche usate dall'artista. Artisti oppressi dai riflettori e persone comuni che sono arrivate a creare qualcosa di importante." 

I suoi occhi quasi brillano mentre parla e Louis è un po' geloso. Ama la legge e non si riesce ad immaginare a fare una qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non si sente bruciare di passione per il suo lavoro, non quanto Harry con l'arte.

"Okay." si asciuga le mani sul tovagliolo e prende il bicchiere in mano. "Qual è il tuo sogno allora? Se potessi scegliere."

"Aprire una mia galleria personale." risponde Harry senza esitazione. "Sarebbe fantastico poter condividere l'arte che amo e le mie storie preferite, tutte in un'unica stanza."

"Ma?" chiede Louis subito dopo, perché tutti i sogni hanno un ma.

"Bisogna essere ricchissimi per poterlo fare e non so se ci riuscirò in futuro." versa a Louis il vino restante per svuotare la bottiglia.

Louis gli mostra un ghigno. "Dovremmo comprare qualche biglietto della lotteria prima di lasciare la città? Chissà, magari siamo fortunati."

Harry sbuffa scuotendo il capo. "Se posso fare quello che amo senza essere straricco, sarei lo stesso felice."

"Potresti sposare qualcuno che ha tanti soldi." gli suggerisce, arricciando le labbra.

Harry inclina la testa avanti e indietro, facendo roteare il liquido nel bicchiere. "In effetti potrei." poi alza lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi. "Hai degli amici ricchi da presentarmi?" Questa volta è Louis a scoppiare a ridere per primo ad una sua battuta.

*

Decidono di fare una passeggiata per la città di Cuba per smaltire il leggero stordimento del vino, seguendo i murales nell'ordine corretto. Iniziano dalla Guerra Civile per passare poi ad Amelia Earhart e alla Seconda Guerra Mondiale, ogni murale è più vivace del precedente catturando subito l'attenzione del passante, non come quelli che hanno visto al museo in Illinois.

"È merito delle persone." gli dice Harry quando esprime il suo pensiero ad alta voce.

Sono di fronte ad un muro che raffigura una battaglia con le truppe in ritirata, c'è del fuoco che brucia dietro i cavalli e i soldati si coprono il viso per il calore. Louis riesce quasi a sentirlo sulla propria pelle per quanto bene è stato dipinto. 

"Gli altri raffiguravano dei posti e questi raffigurano delle persone." Harry tocca il muro, la sua mano è piccola rispetto ai volti disegnati. "Puoi leggere le loro emozioni e sentirle in modo viscerale, ecco perché ti attirano maggiormente."

Louis non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. "Mi sento come se fossi ad una lezione di storia dell'arte." 

Harry arrossisce mentre scatta una foto del murale con la macchinetta. "Scusa." mormora imbarazzato.

               

"Non scusarti." gli dice mentre osserva Harry fare altre foto per poi controllarle sullo schermo. "Non dovresti scusarti per le cose che ami."

Harry sbuffa e si dirige verso il prossimo murale. Louis lo segue silenziosamente. "Dimmi Louis, hai mai pensato che non sia sempre così semplice?"

Louis sussulta alla sua domanda. Sarebbe facile mentire e dire semplicemente di sì, ma ci sono dei ricordi che lo colpiscono dritto nello stomaco dopo aver sentito le parole del riccio. Il più delicato risale a quando aveva sedici anni, al giorno in cui aveva fatto coming out con i suoi nonni, a quel "Scusa" che gli era scappato dopo aver dichiarato loro di essere gay.

Sente la gola chiudersi al ricordo, alla vergogna che aveva provato in quel momento e se Harry lo nota non lo fa vedere. Non può sapere cosa sta pensando, non può leggere i suoi pensieri e tutto ciò che vortica nel suo cervello.

Louis allontana quei ricordi dalla mente.

"Ripeto, non dovresti scusarti per le cose che ami." ammette di nuovo con voce più dura di quello che intendeva.

Harry gli sorride, ignaro di quello che lo sta tormentando dentro. "Sono d'accordo con te."

Mentre passeggiano si imbattono in un edificio multicolore con il tetto fatto di piastrelle colorate e si fermano entrambi a fissarlo mentre Harry scatta diverse foto.

"Sembra una casa di Candyland." commenta Louis scattando anche lui una foto con il suo cellulare.

"Tutto in questo paese sembra uscire da quel posto." risponde Harry girandosi attorno lentamente.

               

Louis segue il suo sguardo e realizza che si trovano sul serio in una strada piena di edifici e macchine colorate su entrambi i lati. Sembra la vera Cuba dei film.

Passano attraverso una stazione di servizio ricoperta di vecchi cartelli e si ritrovano subito dopo di fronte ad una gigantesca sedia a dondolo, la più grande del mondo secondo il cartello posto accanto ad essa. È di color rosso acceso e incombe su tutti gli edifici presenti sulla strada.

"Oh mio dio." esclama come la fissano dal basso. "Non posso credere che tu mi abbia ingannato per vedere un altro monumento gigantesco. Questa è peggio della bottiglia di ketchup."

Harry scoppia a ridere e si aggiusta gli occhiali da sole. "Non sapevo della sua esistenza, te lo giuro."

Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo dubbioso. "Sì certo. Dammi la macchina fotografica che ti faccio una foto di fronte alla sedia gigante."

Harry continua a ridere, scuotendo la testa. "Non voglio una foto con la sedia."

"Sì che la vuoi invece." Louis prende la fotocamera dalle mani di Harry e lo spinge in avanti. "Vai dai, questo è un altro dei quei monumenti giganti che hai sempre sognato di vedere."

La foto è ridicola perché Harry sta ridendo così forte che i suoi occhi sono chiusi per lo sforzo, ma Louis gli fa giurare che non la cancellerà.

"Un giorno aprirò un blog chiamato  _Harry e le Cose Giganti_  e questa sarà la prima foto della pagina." gli dice quando Harry lo rassicura di non cancellarla.

"Sei terribile." risponde Harry scuotendo la testa, non riuscendo ancora a smettere di ridere. "Ne vuoi una anche tu con la sedia?"

"Assolutamente no." replica velocemente mentre si allontana.

Sono silenziosi per un momento e quando Louis si volta per guardarlo da sopra la spalla, Harry alza la macchina fotografica e gli scatta rapidamente una foto. "Inizierò un blog e lo chiamerò _Louis nei Posti che Odia_  e questa sarà la prima foto che condividerò." dice Harry girando la macchinetta in modo che anche lui possa vedere lo scatto.

Louis ride mentre osserva l'immagine, l'edificio colorato dietro di lui e la sua bocca semiaperta come se stesse per dire qualcosa.

"Bene," dice quando Harry fa un passo indietro. "Ho sempre desiderato diventare una star dei social networks." 

*

Nel pomeriggio fanno un viaggio di quattro ore attraverso il Missouri dove vedono soltanto campi coltivati e qualche albero verde ogni tanto. Inizialmente ascoltano un po' di musica poi Harry suggerisce di giocare a  _I Spy_ , ma diventa difficile con i campi che si fanno sempre più spogli attorno a loro. Allora il riccio propone il gioco delle targhe ma anche quello li stanca velocemente perché passano pochissime macchine sull'autostrada a quell'ora della giornata.

Louis alla fine si addormenta sul sedile del passeggero e lascia Harry guidare in tranquillità. Il suo non è un pisolino intenzionale ma la strada è monotona e fa caldo, quindi è inevitabile.

Louis si sveglia quando arrivano a Springfield e si stropiccia gli occhi per assicurarsi che i grattacieli e i taxi gialli fuori dal suo finestrino non siano un miraggio. 

"Oh mio dio, una città." esclama con la faccia premuta contro il finestrino.

Harry ridacchia mentre dirige l'auto verso delle stradine secondarie. "La prima dopo Chicago, direi."

"Non sono mai stato così felice di non vedere un campo di mais." aggiunge Louis emozionato mettendosi una mano sul cuore.

Harry ha gli occhiali da sole ma è abbastanza sicuro che abbia alzato gli occhi al cielo. "Non abbiamo visto un campo di mais da quando abbiamo lasciato l'Illinois, Lou."

Louis non ha una risposta pronta quindi cambia argomento. "Ci fermiamo quindi?" chiede mentre attraversano due semafori verdi e la città sembra sparire man mano dietro di loro.

Non è sicuro che Springfield nel Missouri sia questa grande metropoli.

Harry scuote la testa. "No, non ci fermiamo."

"Sul serio?"

"Sì, sul serio." Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore. "Sono cresciuto a Chicago e vado a scuola a LA. Conosco la vita di città."

Louis geme affranto: "Questo non lo rende un crimine." e si appoggia contro il sedile, imbronciato. "Non posso credere che mi punirai con altri campi di mais."

Harry lo fissa di nuovo con uno sguardo accigliato. "In realtà nel Missouri si coltiva soprattutto la soia."

"Affascinante. Se mi porti in un tour dei campi di soia giuro su Dio che farò l'autostop fino a Los Angeles."

La risata di Harry risuona ancora più forte nella pausa tra una canzone e l'altra. "Non saprei nemmeno dirti come è fatta una pianta di soia, nemmeno se me la trovassi davanti agli occhi."

*

"Devo dirti una cosa." dice Harry quando la città sparisce completamente dalla loro vista e ai lati della strada appaiono altri campi aperti.

"Ok." risponde lentamente, impaurito da quello che il ragazzo potrebbe dirgli.

"Non staremo in un hotel stasera." continua Harry velocemente.

"Ok." ripete, cercando di elaborare il tutto. In realtà è sorpreso di aver dormito in hotel per tutti questi giorni, aveva pensato fin dall'inizio che avrebbero guidato senza sosta fino all'oceano Pacifico, perciò non si può davvero lamentare dei letti comodi su cui hanno dormito fino a quel momento.

"Va bene per te?" Harry sembra insicuro, come se Louis fosse una mina vagante destinata a scoppiare da un momento all'altro.

"Certo H." allunga le gambe davanti a sé e tira l'orlo dei pantaloncini. "Sono solo un po' stanco per il viaggio."

Harry sbuffa per poi sorridergli. 

"Dormiremo stanotte, vero?" domanda ancora. Non è proprio un piacere stargli attorno se non si è riposato abbastanza.

"Sì sì, certo." si schiarisce la voce. "Stiamo andando a Carthage dove c'è un cinema all'aperto." 

"Figo." commenta, intendendolo sul serio questa volta.

Harry annuisce. "Lo so, inoltre per pochi dollari in più puoi accamparti con la macchina nel parcheggio per la notte. Quando ho guardato costava venti dollari, il che ci permette di risparmiare un po' di soldi per la prossima stanza d'hotel." smette quindi di parlare come se non sapesse che altro aggiungere per convincerlo.

"Dormiremo nella Jeep allora?" Louis lancia una breve occhiata verso l'ammasso di bagagli nel retro dell'auto.

"Ho un piano." lo rassicura Harry mentre Google Maps gli indica di uscire dall'autostrada.

"Certo che ce l'hai, come sempre." borbotta Louis per stuzzicarlo.

"Ho preparato coperte e cuscini perché l'avevo previsto, così possiamo ammucchiare tutte le nostre borse sui sedili posteriori e dormire nel bagagliaio. É più largo e comodo." Harry termina il suo discorso e lo guarda, in attesa di approvazione o di una negazione.

Louis alza le spalle. "A me va bene, si può fare." gira il collo per controllare di nuovo il retro dell'auto, staranno molto stretti. "Che film danno comunque?"

"Non lo so esattamente." risponde Harry rallentando e dirigendosi verso un cartello bianco appoggiato su delle balle di fieno che recita: '66 Drive-In Theatre' in un font rosso grassetto.

La loro è una delle prime auto ad arrivare al drive-in, così Harry riesce a prendere un posto in seconda fila, girando la Jeep in modo da potersi sedere nella parte posteriore e vedere lo spettacolo lasciando aperto lo sportello.

C'è un cartello con la programmazione dei film sotto lo schermo ed entrambi si devono sforzare per riuscire a leggerlo.

"C'è scritto Notting Hill?" chiede Louis facendo un paio di passi in avanti per mettere meglio a fuoco.

"E Die Hard." continua Harry.

"Questa è la combinazione ideale." replica mentre cerca di ricordare la trama di Notting Hill, è abbastanza sicuro di averlo visto con sua madre un paio di volte.

"Notting Hill è uno dei miei film preferiti." ammette Harry mentre si volta per raggiungere il retro della macchina. 

"Beh, yippee-ki-yay, figlio di puttana." dice Louis sogghignando.

Harry si ferma improvvisamente. "Cosa hai detto?"

Louis si sente arrossire sotto il suo sguardo offeso. "É una battuta di Die Hard."

Harry sembra ancora leggermente indignato quando annuisce. "Non l'ho mai visto, mi dispiace."

"Ovviamente." borbotta, seguendolo verso il bagagliaio per riorganizzare le borse.

Spostano tutto quanto sui sedili posteriori, come Harry aveva programmato, mentre il sole inizia a calare nel cielo, la luce è decisamente utile per controllare di non dimenticare nulla sull'erba.

Come aveva accennato il riccio, ci sono alcuni cuscini e una pila di coperte sistemate sotto i bagagli. Ne stendono una abbastanza grande sull'area posteriore e poi allineano i vari cuscini sul fondo per appoggiarvisi contro.

Scoprono che il drive in comprende anche una fila di bancarelle in cui decidono di comprare dei tacos per la cena, quindi si tolgono le scarpe e salgono sul retro della Jeep nel bozzolo che hanno creato.

Ci mettono un po' ad organizzarsi in modo da vedere lo schermo per intero e finiscono seduti con le gambe premute insieme dalle cosce fino alle caviglie. Manca un'ora all'inizio del film e la maggior parte delle persone presenti passa il tempo osservando gli altri che sembrano avere problemi nel parcheggiare le proprie auto, fin quando il sole finalmente tramonta e la folla di gente man mano si calma. Harry srotola una coperta da mettere sulle gambe proprio mentre iniziano i titoli di apertura del film.

Louis pensa che sia strano e soprattutto divertente il modo in cui ha conosciuto Harry, quasi costretto a partire per un viaggio insieme a lui. Sono passati solo quattro giorni, ma eccoli qua, a tre stati da casa, stretti nella parte posteriore di una Jeep a guardare una commedia romantica come se si conoscessero da una vita. 

Non gli sembra di essere seduto assieme ad uno sconosciuto e non si arrabbia quando Harry muove le sue lunghe gambe da stambecco, calciandolo per sbaglio.

Gli tira un calcio a sua volta e ridono entrambi prima di rimettersi comodi. Forse la situazione travolgente dovrebbe spaventarlo un po' più che farlo divertire.

*

Harry è chiaramente sull'orlo delle lacrime quando finisce il film e si asciuga gli occhi con i pollici, ma Louis finge di non notarlo. Per qualche ragione non si sorprende del fatto che il riccio sia molto più emotivo di lui.

"Quindi è il tuo film preferito?" gli chiede non appena Harry abbassa le mani dal viso.

"Penso di sì, in realtà guardo un sacco di commedie romantiche quindi è difficile averne una preferita. Pretty Woman e The Notebook sono sul podio, inoltre c'è un film davvero commovente intitolato Come Crazy che guardo quando ho voglia di piangere." spiega il ragazzo e sembra sorpreso di avergliene parlato come se niente fosse, infatti lo fissa subito dopo con gli occhi spalancati e aggiunge nervoso: "Comunque, devo andare a pisciare. Torno subito."

Louis ride e annuisce confuso mentre Harry si destreggia per uscire dalla macchina.

Una volta tornato, decide anche lui di andare al bagno e di comprare un paio di bottiglie d'acqua sulla strada del ritorno. Gli viene voglia di Skittles, così ne compra un pacchetto da condividere con il riccio che sembra felice della sua idea non appena lo raggiunge. 

C'è un breve intervallo tra i due film e Louis nota che alcune persone se ne stanno già andando, altre invece spostano le macchine più vicine allo schermo.

Il film lo ha in qualche modo tranquillizzato, probabilmente è lo scopo di tutte le commedie romantiche. Deve ammettere però che non le guarda spesso, a differenza di Harry.

"Questo film mi fa desiderare d'innamorarmi." gli dice Harry. Si gira in modo che la sua schiena sia appoggiata contro il lato della macchina e i suoi piedi vicini al fianco di Louis.

Louis sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sei ridicolo."

"Sono serio invece." replica Harry sorridendo appena. "Ogni volta che guardo un film del genere, mi dimentico di tutta la merda che può esserci in una relazione e mi viene solo voglia di rituffarmi nel romanticismo." 

Deve vedere incredulità sul suo volto quando aggiunge: "Tu non ti senti così?"

"Non esattamente." Louis non è sicuro di sapere la piega che ha preso il discorso, ma decide di optare per la verità.

"Non ho mai trovato le relazioni molto felici."

Harry non sembra giudicarlo quando annuisce semplicemente. "Quindi non sei mai stato innamorato?"

Louis ride alla domanda schietta. "Sì, solo una volta penso. Poi niente si è più avvicinato a quella sensazione." Si morde le labbra, riflettendo su quanto ancora possa confessare riguardo la sua vita privata.

"Chi era?" chiede Harry curioso. Non vuole giudicarlo, lo nota dal suo tono di voce e il battito di Louis aumenta smisuratamente quando fa caso al pronome che Harry non ha precisato.

"Il suo nome era Aaron." ammette alla fine, rendendosi conto di star finalmente svelando a Harry di essere gay.

Ormai non può più tornare indietro.

"Avevamo diciassette anni ed eravamo alle superiori. É stato il mio primo vero ragazzo, la ragione per cui ho capito di essere davvero, davvero gay." continua a raccontare.

"Com'era?" chiede Harry dolcemente.

"Non una brava persona come credevo all'inizio." dice sottovoce. Si guarda le mani per poi riportare l'attenzione sul viso di Harry. "Specialmente alla fine..."

Il modo in cui è andata a finire la loro storia persiste ancora nella sua mente, anche dopo quattro anni. Ricorda i genitori di Aaron che avevano dato un ultimatum al figlio, Aaron che si allontanava da lui senza spiegazioni, Aaron che usciva con una ragazza di nome Kaitlyn un mese dopo averlo lasciato. Louis pensava che fossero entrambi innamorati e scoprire di essere stato l'unico ad amarlo, aveva distrutto il suo mondo.

"Mi dispiace." sussurra Harry, reggendo il suo sguardo in un modo che sembra suggerirgli che lo capisce più di tante altre persone.

Louis rompe il contatto visivo per primo e continua a parlare cercando di usare un tono più allegro. "Sono rimasto lontano dalle relazioni, dopo di lui."

Stanno facendo un viaggio estivo insieme e sono in un cinema all'aperto, non è il momento per raccontare una storia triste. "Ha funzionato fino adesso."

Harry sorride. "Adesso con gli uomini ci fai solo sesso e poi li lasci?"

Louis inclina la testa e fa schioccare la lingua. "Un vero gentiluomo non parla delle sue conquiste."

Harry sorride e guarda da un'altra parte, i suoi occhi indugiano sulle macchine della prima fila.

"E tu invece?" non può evitare di essere curioso a sua volta. "Qual è la tua storia d'amore?"

Harry lo guarda e il suo sorriso svanisce all'istante.

"Ho sempre pensato di essermi innamorato di molte persone, ma alla fine ho realizzato di esserlo stato solamente una volta." si lecca le labbra prima di continuare. "Era un ragazzo." precisa prima che Louis possa chiederglielo. "Mi identifico come bisex ma è da un pezzo che vado solo con ragazzi."

Louis annuisce, impressionato dalla disinvoltura con cui Harry dice qualcosa che solitamente è difficile da ammettere ad alta voce.

Harry si schiarisce la gola e si gratta il collo. "Mi innamoro sempre delle persone sbagliate e ci casco sempre. Questo tipo, Matt, Dio, pensavo fosse l'uomo della mia vita disposto a regalarmi la luna." scoppia in una risata amara. "Amarlo, essere innamorato di lui, era qualcosa che mi toglieva la vita, era come essere costantemente travolto da un tornado."

Louis può vedere Harry lottare con sé stesso per cercare le parole adatte. 

La sua curiosità aumenta, chi è questo Matt e che cazzo gli ha fatto per fargli perdere il controllo.

"Mi ci è voluto molto tempo per capire che non era quello giusto." continua Harry, "Mi sono perso per colpa sua."

Louis è completamente perso a sua volta, è come se Harry non stesse più parlando con lui ma solamente a sé stesso.

"A volte penso di essere riuscito a ritrovarmi." dice il riccio lentamente. "Alcuni giorni invece penso di doverci ancora lavorare."

Non c'è la possibilità di dire altro perché i riflettori nel parcheggio illuminano lo schermo e Die Hard inizia con una forte esplosione.

Vede Harry sobbalzare al rumore improvviso e sente qualcosa svolazzare nel suo stomaco. Il riccio non era lì di fronte a lui mentre stavano parlando, era in un altro mondo tutto suo e il film l'ha riportato alla realtà.

Louis torna a sedersi dove si trovava prima e Harry lo imita, le loro schiene premute contro il retro dei sedili posteriori, cosce e ginocchia che si toccano. Harry è molto rigido di fianco a lui e non sa cosa fare per aiutarlo a star meglio.

L'unica cosa che può fare è tirare la coperta sulle loro gambe e respirare profondamente, sconfitto.

Harry non ha precisato quando è iniziato o finito il suo rapporto con Matt, ma ha la sensazione che sia un qualcosa di molto recente. Il modo in cui Harry gliene ha parlato è lo stesso che usava Louis dopo aver rotto con Aaron. 

Lo controlla meglio adesso ma gli ci è voluto del tempo per riuscire a farlo senza starci male ogni singola volta.

Com'è giusto che sia, dimentica presto la storia di Harry e si immerge totalmente nel film, le esplosioni e le scene d'azione gli fanno battere forte il cuore attirando la sua completa attenzione. Sussulta quando sente Harry muoversi di fianco a lui ma si rilassa quando si rende conto che ha soltanto appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla.

Nel momento in cui pensa che dovrebbe essere scioccato da quel gesto, sente il respiro del ragazzo farsi profondo, comprendendo così che si è addormentato.

La prima cosa che Harry ha fatto inconsciamente è stata quella di sporgersi verso di lui.

Louis tira la coperta più in alto intorno ai loro corpi e lo lascia dormire indisturbato, percependo il suo peso caldo addosso e il suo respiro leggero, un dolce conforto anche a così tanti chilometri lontano da casa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE
> 
> Ciao a tutti! 
> 
> Ecco un altro capitolo :) vi sta piacendo la storia finora? 
> 
> Grazie per i voti e i commenti ❤️ All the love, 
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	6. Quinto giorno

**Carthage, Missouri**

La luce filtra attraverso i finestrini dell'auto, illuminando l'abitacolo. Louis strizza gli occhi per cercare di evitarla, ma non funziona e ciò lo porta soltanto a sentire quanto il suo corpo sia dolorante per essere stato piegato tutta la notte nel baule di una macchina, il suo collo scricchiola in modo strano a causa del cuscino troppo morbido su cui a dormito.

Apre gli occhi svogliatamente e si ritrova i piedi di Harry vicino al viso quindi si tira leggermente indietro. Sa che i suoi piedi sono a loro volta sotto al naso del riccio ma ciò non lo fa sentire meglio.

La sera prima, una volta terminato Die Hard, avevano sistemato le coperte sul retro della macchina e allineato una pila di cuscini al centro, per evitare di toccarsi accidentalmente durante la notte.

Non è stato semplice trovare una sistemazione, anche perché Harry si è addormentato ancora prima di stabilire dei limiti tra loro.

Porre dei confini non è per niente confortante, Louis lo capisce solo adesso. Il suo corpo è tremendamente rigido e non gli capitava di svegliarsi così nemmeno quando da bambino dormiva sul pavimento dopo un pigiama party a casa dei suoi amici. 

Cerca di fare meno rumore possibile mentre si arrampica sul sedile posteriore ed esce dalla porta sul retro, si infila le scarpe prima di cadere sull'erba bagnata di rugiada e un'ondata di aria fresca gli provoca una serie di brividi. Chiude dolcemente la porta della Jeep in modo da non svegliare Harry che sta ancora dormendo tranquillo.

Nota alcune portiere di altre macchine che si aprono intorno a lui, segno che la gente sta cominciando a svegliarsi piano piano. Louis allunga le mani sopra la testa e si stiracchia, per poi dirigersi verso il bagno pubblico. Quando esce, scorge in lontananza uno stand aperto che vende caffè e ciambelle. Controlla in tasca di avere il portafoglio e decide di comprare due tazze di caffè e due ciambelle.

"Che ore sono?" chiede alla ragazza mentre le consegna i soldi, ha un piercing al naso che scintilla nella luce del mattino.

"Poco dopo le sei." risponde lei prima che Louis si allontani per tornare all'auto.

"Cazzo." spalanca gli occhi sconvolto. È ancora praticamente piena notte.

Harry è sveglio quando ritorna alla Jeep, seduto nel loro ammasso di coperte con lo sportello aperto ed uno sguardo vuoto sul volto.

"É terribile." gli dice il riccio quando gli è abbastanza vicino affinché possa sentirlo.

La sua voce è bassa e graffiata e ha gli occhi rossi, sembra sentirsi esattamente come Louis. "Sono dolorante da ogni parte." continua Harry.

"Oltre al dolore lasciami aggiungere che sono soltanto le sei del mattino." lo informa Louis con un sorriso, al quale Harry risponde con una smorfia. "Ma ho comprato caffè e ciambelle, quindi le cose potrebbero migliorare."

Si siedono entrambi nella parte posteriore della macchina mentre bevono il loro caffè e mangiano il dolce, Harry che lo fissa intensamente quando si lecca l'eccesso di glassa dalle dita. É tutto abbastanza silenzioso intorno a loro, le persone sono ancora troppo assonnate per fare qualsiasi cosa, alcuni tuttavia stanno già facendo le valigie, altri invece sorseggiano come loro del caffè per svegliarsi.

Louis immagina di poter chiacchierare con queste persone per poter domandare loro se sono in viaggio, dove sono diretti e cosa stanno facendo in quel posto sperduto, ma in realtà non ha voglia di lasciare il calore che emana Harry al suo fianco, per cui rimane dov'è.

Partono un'ora dopo, Harry fa prima un salto in bagno quindi rimettono a posto l'auto spostando di nuovo tutte le borse nel bagagliaio. Giocano a carta, sasso, forbice per decidere a chi tocca guidare fino alla prossima tappa e Harry perde.

Louis gli sorride dolcemente quando il riccio geme sconfitto e gli promette che resterà sveglio per aiutarlo a trovare la strada giusta. È quasi certo che si addormenterà prima ancora di aver lasciato il parcheggio del cinema.

*

Quando Harry ferma la macchina a Foyil in Oklahoma, quasi due ore dopo, Louis pensa di essere finito in un incubo.

Totem Pole Park è pieno di totem grandi quanto edifici con design funky e volti minacciosi.

"Che cazzo dovremmo fare qui?" chiede non appena Harry tira il freno a mano.

L'altro scoppia a ridere divertito ed alza le spalle prima di rispondere: "Fare un giro qui attorno, direi. Per sgranchire le gambe, ricordi?"

Louis si toglie la cintura, non c'è niente di quel Totem Pole Park che urla divertimento, meno di tutti il parcheggio deserto e il guardiano annoiato.

"Saranno contenuti eccellenti per il blog che hai aperto." continua Harry, aprendo subito dopo la sua portiera. "Harry e le Cose Giganti, non è così che si chiama?"

Louis non può fare a meno di ridere, ricordandosi a malapena quello che aveva detto riguardo il suo nuovo blog immaginario. "Penso che potrei aver bisogno di un nuovo nome." riflette uscendo dalla macchina. "Potrebbe venire segnalato per contenuti pornografici con un nome del genere."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo mettendosi la macchinetta fotografica intorno al collo. "Puoi scegliere un nome mentre camminiamo." dice con un sorriso e Louis irritato non si degna nemmeno di rispondergli.

Fare una passeggiata è sicuramente meglio che stare chiusi in un'auto, ammette Louis malvolentieri. Anche se i totem sono per lo più strani e antiquati, è interessante osservare l'erba arrampicarsi ai lati delle statue o i cartelli storici presenti ogni tanto lungo il percorso.

               

Si offre persino di scattare una foto a Harry con il totem più grande che incontrano, alto quasi 25 metri. Mentre stanno tornando verso la Jeep si rende conto che anche il riccio gli sta scattando delle foto di nascosto, grazie all'inconfondibile  _click_  che sente risuonare diverse volte dietro di sé

*

"Penso che ci siamo persi."

Louis lancia un'occhiata a Harry che si era addormentato due minuti prima, o almeno così gli sembrava.

"Non è vero." gli risponde, quindi indica il suo telefono nel supporto vicino allo stereo. "Il navigatore dice che siamo sulla strada giusta."

Harry si tira su sul sedile e guarda fuori dal finestrino. Ad essere onesti sembrano essere nel bel mezzo del nulla e ciò non è per niente rassicurante. Eppure Louis ha seguito tutte le direzioni segnate dal navigatore, cosa a cui Harry sicuramente non crede perché afferra il cellulare e lo avvicina al viso per consultarlo.

"Dovremmo essere sulla Route 66." spiega Harry trascinando il dito sullo schermo per ingrandire la mappa. "Questa è sicuramente una strada secondaria."

Louis ha visto un paio di trattori qualche miglio indietro e campi d'erba incolta che invadevano la strada ma non ha sbagliato direzione, ne è sicuro al cento per cento.

"Sei mai stato in Oklahoma?" chiede Louis lanciandogli un'altra occhiata.

"Che importa?" risponde Harry incredulo.

"Perché non puoi sapere com'è fatto questo pezzo di Route 66, potrebbe benissimo essere fatta così."

"Non è così!" replica Harry. "Non può essere un'autostrada questa qua."

"Poco ostinato, eh?" Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Non siamo più a Chicago, Dorothy."

"Stai zitto." sbotta Harry tornando a studiare il telefono. "Non mi stai aiutando per niente."

"Aiutarti?" scuote la testa. "Non devo aiutarti. Il navigatore mi ha detto di andare di qua e così ho fatto, solo perché non si adatta all'immagine della Route 66 che hai nella tua mente delirante non significa che sia la strada sbagliata."

"Non sto delirando." la voce di Harry si fa leggermente più alta, poi scuote la testa rassegnato.

Louis trattiene un altro commento pungente. "Quanto dice che siamo lontani dall'arrivo?" 

"Venti minuti. Ma non penso sia corretto." dice Harry con tono ancora irritato.

Louis inarca le sopracciglia cercando di calmarsi. "Che ne dici di aspettare venti minuti? Poi se non è la strada giusta puoi ricominciare a lamentarti. Risparmia fiato nel frattempo."

"Non mi sto lamentando." replica Harry così alterato che a Louis sembra proprio un lamento. "Sto solo dicendo che secondo me stiamo andando nella direzione sbagliata e io personalmente non voglio restare bloccato in Oklahoma."

"Questo non è l'Oregon Trail. Non sbanderemo fuori strada e non finiremo nemmeno in un fiume, non preoccuparti ok?"

"Sei così fastidioso!" Harry rimette il telefono nel supporto e ritorna a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Stanno passando accanto ad un allevamento di mucche e non è un buon segno, perciò Louis finge di non accorgersene. Harry sicuramente le nota perché gli domanda sarcastico: "Pensi che ci saranno solo mandrie di mucche andando avanti?"

"Sì." ribatte Louis convinto. "Sono suggestive, in un certo senso." continua con sicurezza e alza gli occhi al cielo quando Harry sbuffa. "Sei serio? Come se non fosse fuori da ogni schema come tutte le altre cagate che hai scelto di visitare fino adesso?"

"Ancora con questa storia, davvero?" Harry si passa le mani tra i capelli, chiaramente frustrato. "Quando penso che stiamo cominciando ad andare d'accordo, devi tornare ad essere uno stronzo."

Louis potrebbe litigare ancora e ancora e potrebbe andare avanti fino a quando lui e Harry non si ritroveranno effettivamente bloccati in Oklahoma, ma fa del suo meglio per mordersi la lingua e tacere.

"Scusa." dice lentamente. "Sono frustrato quanto te e guidare su questa strada da quattro ore non sta migliorando il mio umore."

Rimane a fissare dritto davanti a sé ma con la coda dell'occhio vede Harry che apre la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma ci rinuncia e decide di rilassarsi sul suo sedile. Non si aspettava che Louis gli chiedesse scusa, lo si capisce dalla sua espressione.

"Va tutto bene." dice semplicemente Harry, ora più tranquillo. "Non dovrei incolparti, nemmeno tu sei mai stato in Oklahoma. Mi sto divertendo con te nonostante tu possa pensare il contrario."

Louis sicuramente non si aspettava quelle parole, le sue mani si irrigidiscono sul volante. "Mi sto divertendo anch'io." riesce ad ammettere piano. "Nonostante sembri il contrario."

Harry sorride alla sua confessione e Louis gli fa l'occhiolino prima di rivolgere nuovamente l'attenzione sulla strada. É come se fossero arrivati ad una specie di accordo, anche se non è pienamente sicuro di cosa significhi.

Venti minuti dopo sono ancora accanto ad un campo pieno di mucche e Harry sta esplodendo dalla voglia di farglielo notare. Non è di nessun aiuto la voce elettronica di Google Maps che ad un certo punto riecheggia nell'auto silenziosa dicendo: "Sei arrivato. La tua destinazione è sulla destra."

Louis rallenta la Jeep e getta uno sguardo a destra. Oltre agli occhi inespressivi di Harry vede soltanto il muso altrettanto vuoto di una mucca che si è interessata alla loro macchina.

Si schiarisce la gola e distoglie lo sguardo imbarazzato. "Harry?"

"Louis." lo chiama quest'ultimo con voce ferma, ma percepisce comunque l'ombra di una risata.

"Penso proprio che ci siamo persi." ammette alla fine.

*

Dopo un po' scoprono che la Route 66 corre parallela a Quackback Road, un miglio di distanza l'una dall'altra.

Louis tecnicamente stava guidando nella direzione giusta ma nella strada sbagliata, questo è quello che cerca di spiegare a Harry mentre camminano all'interno di Pops 66 Soda Ranch, una leggendaria stazione di benzina fornita di un bar.

"É come presentarsi un'ora dopo ad un colloquio dicendo di aver sbagliato edificio."

"Esattamente." sogghigna Louis. "Una scusa valida."

Pops 66 Soda Ranch non è sicuramente un luogo adatto per essere circondato da allevamenti di mucche. L'edificio moderno è illuminato da insegne al neon e da un cartello a forma di bottiglia alto almeno 20 metri, perché come Louis sta imparando, niente può esistere davvero se non c'è un qualcosa di gigante che lo indica.

All'interno ci sono dei frigoriferi che corrono su entrambe le pareti laterali, tutti colmi di diverse bottiglie di soda. Ci sono oltre 700 varietà di bibite diverse, a partire dal gusto al caffè a quello all'uva, Louis riceve un calcio da parte di Harry ogni volta che si ferma per indicargli una nuova bevanda.

"Come può essere buona una birra alla radice di nocciola?" legge su un cartellino accanto ad una bottiglia e: "Credi che Rocket Mountain Loveland Lemon Lime faccia qualcosa per il desiderio sessuale?" ride divertito.

Scelgono sei bottiglie per creare la loro cassetta personalizzata e poi ordinano il pranzo. Louis inizia a mangiare subito, mentre Harry si mette a scattare foto praticamente ad ogni cosa che vede, finché non lo minaccia di abbandonarlo lì se non finisce immediatamente il suo panino.

Harry gli mostra il dito medio e prende un morso troppo grande del suo hamburger che quasi lo soffoca. Louis sostiene sia colpa del karma quando Harry deve bere un lungo sorso di soda per tornare a respirare correttamente ed è proprio l'ultimo goccio rimasto del suo Rocket Fizz all'uva quello che manda giù.

*

Per poco non si perdono di nuovo sulla strada per Oklahoma City e finiscono per litigare ancora, la tregua precedente già svanita.

"Se tu avessi un po' di fiducia in me per un fottuto secondo..." dice Louis ad alta voce quando Harry si lamenta con lui perché non sta seguendo il navigatore.

Louis è ampiamente compiaciuto quando vede il cartello della città di fronte a sé e lo indica silenziosamente al riccio. Le guance di Harry diventano rosa per l'imbarazzo ma questa volta non si scusa.

Finiscono per arrivare a Bricktown, il quartiere migliore della città per l'intrattenimento, come Harry ha diligentemente annotato nel suo diario. Louis non sa che tipo di attività stia progettando Harry per loro due, quindi è felice quando nota una serie di bar e ristoranti nella zona moderna nella quale alloggeranno. Louis è così eccitato di ritrovarsi in una vera cittadina, anziché superarla come hanno fatto con le precedenti, che comincia a sorridere estasiato.

Prenotano una camera all'Hilton Garden Inn e rimpiange subito dopo di essere capitato lì per le battute di Harry sul fatto di non aver visto nessun giardino vicino all'albergo. Louis consegna la sua carta di credito alla receptionist, la quale sembra essere completamente ammaliata dall'umorismo del riccio, continuando a sorridere nella loro direzione mentre si dirigono verso l'ascensore.

"Non posso credere che tu abbia pianificato una serata dedicata interamente ad uscire e divertirci." esclama sorpreso Louis una volta raggiunta la stanza, l'aria condizionata è sempre troppo alta, proprio come piace a Harry.

"Perché lo trovi così sorprendente?" gli chiede il riccio mentre apre la cerniera della propria borsa e inizia a cercare tra i vestiti. 

_Non sembri un tipo divertente_  sembra troppo crudele da dire, così Louis fa spallucce. "Non sembri uno a cui piaccia uscire."

Harry smette improvvisamente di scavare dentro il suo bagaglio. "Non ti sembro un ragazzo divertente?"

In qualche modo la sua misteriosa capacità di leggergli i pensieri persiste ancora. "Non ho detto questo..."

"Era sottinteso." replica Harry. "E sono risentito per le tue supposizioni."

Louis cerca di non ridere ma fallisce, cadendo sul letto e sospirando nella bianca nuvola di coperte. Decisamente migliore rispetto alla sistemazione della notte precedente. "Harry Styles, mi fai venire voglia di ubriacarmi, lo sai?"

Harry lo guarda perplesso ma non sembra trovare una risposta soddisfacente da dargli visto che va in bagno. Louis teme che si sia chiuso dentro perché offeso dalle sue battute, poi però sente la doccia avviarsi, così sospira nuovamente contro il cuscino. Una doccia e una birra sembrano un sogno, pensa tra sé e sé, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudono per la stanchezza.

*

Svegliarsi per ritrovarsi davanti Harry Styles mezzo nudo e tutto bagnato non faceva parte dell'idea di paradiso che aveva in mente Louis, ma lo aggiunge immediatamente alla lista.

Quando riapre gli occhi dal suo sonnellino non programmato, Harry indossa solo un asciugamano, proprio come durante la loro prima notte, Harry che riordina i vestiti nella sua borsa e Louis che lo sta decisamente fissando incantato.

É davvero un qualcosa di ipnotico vedere l'acqua luccicare sulla pelle delle sue braccia, facendo brillare i suoi numerosi tatuaggi per renderli ancora più evidenti, i capelli gli ricadono sul viso e i muscoli della sua schiena si contraggono mentre estrae un paio di jeans seguiti da una camicia.

Louis rimane perfettamente immobile quando Harry alza lo sguardo, i loro occhi si incontrano attraverso la stanza in un modo che gli fa capire immediatamente che Harry ha percepito il suo sguardo addosso. Entrambi mantengono il contatto visivo per qualche secondo, in silenzio, fino a quando Louis non si schiarisce la voce e si alza in fretta, agitato come non lo è mai stato prima d'ora.

"Vado a farmi una doccia." mormora, dirigendosi verso il bagno e chiudendo la porta con più forza del dovuto.

Si gira con le spalle contro la porta e sente il battito forsennato del suo cuore, non è come una farfalla che svolazza ma più come una mandria di antilopi.

"Perché?" sussurra con una mano sul petto. "Perché?"

Sta parlando al suo cuore e a sé stesso, ma sa che non riceverà alcuna risposta. Harry è fastidioso e un po' un moccioso, pensa di avere ragione l'ottanta per cento delle volte come le sue sorelle più piccole. Inoltre ha dei chiari problemi a controllarsi, non riesce a superare una vecchia relazione finita male - cosa con la quale lui non ha nessuna intenzione di immischiarsi. 

Ma...

Louis preme le unghie nel palmo della mano mentre pensa a Harry sulle montagne russe, al modo in cui l'ha convinto a salirci e a come ha tenuto la sua mano, al modo in cui ha ammesso di aver sbagliato. Pensa all'Harry che ama le commedie romantiche e si addormenta sulla sua spalla. Si passa una mano sul petto e pensa alle sue battute stupide, al suo maledetto itinerario super dettagliato, a come non gli importi di sprecare un giorno intero per scattare mille foto ed infine al modo in cui sorride come se stesse nascondendo un segreto.

"Oh mio dio." esclama lasciando cadere la testa contro la porta e sospirando. "Oh mio dio, cazzo."

"Cosa c'è?"

Louis sussulta spaventato quando sente la voce ovattata di Harry fuori dalla porta del bagno. Si gira rapidamente e la apre di uno spiraglio, il suo cuore batte selvaggio ma per una ragione diversa ora.

"Cosa?" apre la porta un po' di più quando capisce che Harry si trova nel corridoio tra il bagno e il letto. "Cosa vuoi?"

"Ti ho sentito parlare." gli risponde il riccio esitante, i suoi occhi guizzano altrove quando si rende conto di aver appena ammesso di aver origliato.

Lo sguardo di Louis cade sulle gambe di Harry, l'asciugamano è sparito e ora ha indossato un paio di jeans neri che gli fasciano le cosce alla perfezione, sono ancora sbottonati perché è corso ad aiutare Louis quando l'ha sentito parlare da solo.

"Non ho parlato." mente facilmente, gli occhi che indugiano troppo a lungo sullo stomaco tonico di Harry per poi ritrovare i suoi occhi. "Ti sbagli." ripete infine.

Harry annuisce e si allontana, lasciandolo da solo mentre cerca di riprendere fiato e richiude la porta.

"Datti un contegno." dice tra sé e sé, questa volta sussurrando. Si avvicina alla doccia, sfilandosi la maglietta.

Harry Styles gli fa davvero desiderare di ubriacarsi.

*

Bricktown è tutta illuminata quando escono dall'hotel, ci sono luci che illuminano la strada da ogni angolo. 

Louis riesce a malapena a concentrarsi nell'ammirare il panorama visto che è molto più interessato a dirigersi verso il bar più vicino. Negli ultimi giorni ha visto Harry in jeans, pantaloncini, leggins, pantaloni della tuta, lo ha visto indossare anche canotte, felpe, magliette con vari buchi, scarpe da ginnastica...

Louis, tuttavia, non ha mai visto Harry vestirsi bene quanto quella sera.

I jeans sono gli stessi, con meno buchi forse, inoltre sembrano più stretti, come se fossero più nuovi degli altri. Gli stivali sono decisamente nuovi, dorati e lucidi con un po' di tacco, i quali fanno miracoli alle sue lunghe gambe. Come se Louis potesse solo concentrarsi sulle sue gambe. Harry indossa una camicia completamente trasparente la quale, più degli stivali e dei jeans, lo sta facendo impazzire e avere un ancora più urgente bisogno di alcol.

Non è che non abbia mai visto un ragazzo con una camicia trasparente ma c'è qualcosa in Harry che la rende speciale, come se fosse l'indumento che sceglie di mettere solo quando vuole uscire e ha intenzione di scopare, come se fosse una camicia che gli altri si divertono a togliergli di dosso.

Louis deve scuotere la testa per togliersi quel pensiero dalla mente. Per qualche strana ragione, quella sera sta avendo più problemi del solito a controllarsi, Harry gli sta dando numerosi problemi, si rifiuta di continuare a pensarci.

"Questo è uno strip club." dice Harry nel momento in cui Louis allunga una mano verso la porta del primo bar che incontra sulla strada. O quello che credeva essere un bar.

Si ferma alle parole del riccio e alza lo sguardo per leggere la scritta sopra l'ingresso: Chix on Dix.

Lascia cadere il braccio dalla maniglia e si gira per tornare in strada.

"Non ho detto che non potevamo andarci." sottolinea Harry seguendolo rapidamente. "Non è questo che intendevo. Ti stavo solo avvisando. "

Louis si blocca in mezzo al marciapiede, questa volta per voltarsi verso il ragazzo. "Harry, sono molto, molto gay."

Harry sbatte le palpebre ma non dice nulla.

"Un luogo chiamato Chix on Dix è fisicamente doloroso per la mia salute."

Stavolta il riccio scoppia a ridere mentre ricominciano a camminare. Il prossimo bar che incontrano si chiama Bricktownn Brewery, non sembra male come inizio. Entrano e vanno subito a ordinare un boccale di birra da condividere e un piatto di anelli di cipolla da mangiare sul patio posteriore del bar, ascoltando la vita notturna che comincia ad animarsi intorno a loro.

"Quando penso all'Oklahoma questo non è assolutamente quello che mi viene in mente." dice Louis ad un certo punto. Nella sua umile e onesta opinione aveva immaginato un sacco di agricoltori e più allevamenti di mucche, proprio come avevano visto quel pomeriggio quando si erano persi.

"Hai ragione." Harry schiocca le labbra dopo aver bevuto un sorso di birra. "Le mucche sono la prima cosa che immagino quando penso all'Oklahoma."

"Esatto." Louis divide un anello di cipolla a metà e ne prende un boccone.

Harry afferra l'altra metà e lo morde sorridendo prima di tornare a parlare: "Ho sempre pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto vivere in campagna."

Louis guarda apposta sotto il tavolo gli stivali del riccio per poi riportare lo sguardo sul suo viso. "Oh davvero?"

"Sì," Harry ride divertito. "Pensavo fosse bello poter vivere in un posto tranquillo e rilassante."

"Poi cosa è successo?" Louis prende un altro anello di cipolla e lo immerge in un po' di salsa. Si lecca le dita dopo averlo morso.

"Non è successo niente." riprende Harry scrollando le spalle. "Sono cresciuto e ho cambiato idea, suppongo."

"Voglio dire, volevi una vita tranquilla e non l'hai avuta?" domanda sollevando le sopracciglia curioso. "Sembra proprio che qualcosa sia cambiato."

Harry scuote la testa in segno di diniego, sorridendo a metà. "No, non è cambiato nulla. Stavo pensando soltanto al posto e alla tranquillità invece che alle persone che mi circondano. Sai cosa intendo?"

Louis inclina la testa avanti e indietro mentre riflette sulle sue parole. Pensa di iniziare a capire dove vuole arrivare. 

"Voglio dire..." Harry è interrotto dal suo cellulare che vibra contro la birra, il suono che si attenua quando allontana il telefono dal bicchiere. "Scusa." dice lanciando un'occhiata a Louis.

"Rispondi pure alla chiamata." risponde mentre prende la sua birra e la finisce in un solo sorso.

Harry abbassa gli occhi sul suo telefono e per un momento Louis pensa che stia per rispondere poi però lo riappoggia sul tavolo con lo schermo rivolto in giù. "Cosa stavo dicendo?"

"Discutevamo della pace nel mondo." dice Louis, riempiendosi di nuovo il boccale e facendo lo stesso con quello del riccio.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Quello che volevo dire è che non ho bisogno di un posto particolare per essere sereno o felice se mi circondo di persone che mi fanno provare le stesse cose. È come il detto, ogni posto è casa quando sei innamorato di qualcuno."

"Ah sì, quel detto." lo prende in giro Louis, sorridendo oltre il bordo del bicchiere. "Ho dimenticato che fossi un romanticone."

Harry alza il mento e gira la testa di lato. "É davvero una cosa così romantica?"

"Rinunceresti a quattro mura e ad un tetto solo per stare con la persona che ami."

Harry ride e i suoi occhi si illuminano. "Non è quello che ho detto! O quello che volevo dire. Intendevo che non devi per forza avere una villa per essere felice."

"Grazie a Dio." risponde Louis. "Non ho mai voluto una villa."

"Tutti hanno bisogno dell'amore." Harry parla sopra di lui senza alzare il tono di voce. "L'amore fa girare il mondo e finché c'è amore c'è anche felicità."

Louis afferra i bordi della sedia e si guarda intorno sorpreso, si porta quindi una mano sul cuore quando Harry lo guarda torvo. "Per un attimo ho pensato di essere tornato agli anni settanta."

Harry non risponde, finendo invece la sua birra, ma sta sorridendo quando gli risponde: "Sei pronto per un altro round? Ho bisogno di uno shottino, o qualcosa del genere."

*

Louis ha una brutta relazione con le bevande rosa. Inizia con lui come matricola alla University of Southern California.

La storia continua con lui che flirta con un ragazzo usando il suo accento del Midwest essendo cresciuto nell'Illinois, mentre sorseggiano entrambi una bevanda rosa dentro una noce di cocco che come sapore assomigliava al Malibù. Il finale è Louis che vomita addosso al ragazzo carino che amava il suo accento a causa della bevanda rosa. La morale è perciò quella di stare lontano dai drink rosa. Ma quando Harry Styles gli compra uno shottino chiamato Pink Panty Dropper, lo manda giù così velocemente che gli gira la testa.

"Ho smesso di contare quanti ne abbiamo bevuti." esclama come Harry afferra il proprio shot.

È dolce, troppo dolce e avranno sicuramente bisogno di tequila per togliersi il gusto di questa bevanda dalla bocca. È così che funziona la sua mente quando non ricorda quanti drink ha bevuto e quando c'è un bel ragazzo con stivali dorati e una camicia trasparente davanti a lui. Ha davvero bisogno della tequila.

"Troppi direi." interviene Harry con le labbra rosse e lucide e le guance che si colorano velocemente di rosa.

Club 15 li ha convinti ad entrare grazie ad una musica ritmata, anche se Louis non è mai stato un gran ballerino. Sono stati invitati a spostarsi ad un tavolo posto su uno dei balconi sopra la pista da ballo e questa potrebbe essere la ragione per la quale sono rimasti così a lungo in quel bar.

Hanno iniziato con uno shot di tequila, seguito poi da mille altri drink dai nomi creativi: Slippery Nipples, Wisconsin Lunchboxes e Tic-Tac, fino a quando il mondo non è iniziato a diventare un po' sfuocato e ogni cosa attorno a loro sempre più esilarante.

Il telefono di Harry continua nel frattempo a vibrare a causa di una lunga serie di messaggi e chiamate.

"Sembra la Grand Central Station." riflette Louis ad un certo punto quando Harry riceve tre chiamate di fila.

"Non è così." borbotta il riccio mentre rigira nuovamente il cellulare a faccia in giù e Louis non riesce a capire cosa stia succedendo.

Dopo qualche minuto il telefono vibra ancora per un bel pò di tempo e interrompe la loro conversazione su cosa bere subito dopo il drink rosa. Louis fissa il telefono dubbioso.

"Fermo." Harry allontana il cellulare dagli occhi curiosi dell'altro. "Ti piace il rum?" 

"Non sono un grande fan del rum." risponde piano Louis. "Sei sicuro che non sia un'emergenza?"

Harry scuote la testa. "Nessuna emergenza. Se ti compro un drink al rum in una noce di cocco cambierai idea?"

Louis dimentica il telefono per guardare il ragazzo e gli mostra un leggero sorriso. "Sì, potrei."

Finiscono a bere una bevanda in una noce di cocco con degli ombrellini rosa all'interno, sistemandosi intorno al bancone e facendo una pausa ogni tanto per guardare la pista da ballo sottostante.

Louis non è sorpreso da quanto in realtà sia divertente Harry, ma ora che lo può osservare sotto una luce diversa, lo è ancora di più.

Harry ha davvero un buon senso dell'umorismo e non smette mai di parlare, si vede che gli piace divertirsi e Louis sospetta che sia passato un po' di tempo da quando l'ha fatto l'ultima volta.

"E se andassi laggiù e mi mettessi a fare passi di danza classica in mezzo a tutte quelle persone?" esclama Harry con un sorriso quando ormai la mezzanotte è passata da un pezzo.

"Ti offro da bere se lo fai." risponde Louis immediatamente, senza preoccuparsi di chiedergli se conosce davvero la danza classica o se ha mai provato a ballarla.

Non è nemmeno un buon affare pensandoci bene, visto che si sono scambiati drink per tutta la sera, ma Harry gli porge lo stesso la mano umida di condensa per stringergliela e stipulare il loro accordo, consegnandogli poi il suo cocco prima di dirigersi verso le scale che portano alla pista da ballo.

Pagherebbe oro per avere la macchinetta fotografica di Harry mentre lo guarda attraversare la folla fino al centro della sala. Continua ad essere spintonato dalle persone e conta almeno tre coppie separarsi per trascinarlo a ballare insieme a loro. Louis sente un lampo di rabbia colpirlo di fronte a ciò che sta osservando, così prende un sorso dalla sua noce di cocco per calmarsi. Forse ha bevuto per sbaglio dalla noce dell'altro ragazzo, non ne è sicuro.

Non riesce a non sorridere quando finalmente Harry riesce a raggiungere il centro della pista e alza lo sguardo verso di lui con un sorriso che si allarga sul suo volto arrossato.

Louis solleva le sopracciglia fingendosi disinteressato, osservando Harry sollevare le braccia sopra la testa per imitare un passo di danza e volteggiare in mezzo alla confusione, circondato da decine di altri corpi che si muovono intorno a lui.

È un ballerino terribile, pensa, ma c'è qualcosa nel modo in cui si muove e nel sorriso stampato sul suo volto che lo attira terribilmente. Louis sa che Harry crede di essere timido e che per lui è molto difficile stare con sconosciuti, ma è sicuro che ci sia qualcosa di nascosto dentro quel ragazzo, emana una luce che non ti permette di smettere di guardarlo e certamente questa luce ha attirato la sua attenzione da quando è entrato nell'appartamento di Niall cinque giorni fa.

Cinque giorni fa.

Il tempo è volato tra una tappa turistica e l'altra, ma Louis non può fare a meno di pensare all'intimità che si è pian piano instaurata tra loro due. Sa che Harry russa, che è allergico alle api e mangia sempre per primi i sottaceti nei panini. Non pensa di conoscere tutte queste cose sui suoi amici del college.

Continua a guardare il riccio mentre cerca di alzare una gamba e mantenere così l'equilibrio, finché non cade tra la massa di persone, le quali non sembrano apprezzare molto quell'interruzione. Louis rimane congelato quando lo vede scusarsi con il ragazzo più alto e più grosso di lui contro cui è caduto.

Anche dal balcone intravede il sorrisetto con tanto di fossette che mostra al tizio, prima di sfrecciare verso le scale.

Louis fa scivolare la lingua fuori dalla bocca in cerca della cannuccia per bere un altro po' del suo drink. Il giorno in cui Harry Styles si renderà conto di riflettere la luce delle stelle grazie al suo sorriso, sarà il giorno in cui tutto il mondo sarà fottuto.

Il loro tavolo è pieno di bicchieri vuoti e tovaglioli usati, perciò Louis afferra i loro cellulari e le noci di cocco per spostarsi al tavolo vicino. Il telefono di Harry si illumina nella sua mano e nonostante non avesse nessuna intenzione di sbirciare, è il suo istinto che lo spinge ad abbassare gli occhi sullo schermo.

Probabilmente non è una buona scusa. La chiamata proviene da un contatto segnato con la lettera M e l'emoji di un teschio affianco. La chiamata termina dopo qualche secondo e le notifiche si accumulano sulla schermata di blocco, tutte da parte della stessa persona. Sette chiamate perse e sei messaggi.

Louis non è abbastanza veloce nel metterlo giù quando Harry ricompare davanti a lui, i suoi riflessi non sono al massimo dopo aver bevuto sei, forse sette drink.

Riesce a vedere il suo sorriso spegnersi mentre lo guarda osservare il suo cellulare, quindi scivola nel posto vuoto accanto al suo facendosi piccolo.

"Non volevo guardare, giuro." si giustifica Louis sottovoce come Harry gli toglie il telefono dalle mani.

"Ma ora conosci il mio sporco segreto." risponde Harry altrettanto piano. Lancia una breve occhiata alle notifiche per poi bloccarlo e metterlo a faccia in giù.

"M è..."

Harry completa il suo pensiero. "Matt, sì."

Louis annuisce e spinge il cocco verso di lui. "Quindi state ancora insieme o-?"

"No, Dio no." Harry risponde velocemente, negando con la testa. "Abbiamo rotto l'inverno del mio primo anno all'università. Un anno e mezzo fa."

Louis annuisce di nuovo mentre Harry gioca con l'ombrellino del suo drink. È decisamente ubriaco e per nulla preparato ad avere questa conversazione. "Allora perché ti sta chiamando?"

"Stai facendo troppe domande." ribatte Harry, facendoglielo notare. C'è l'ombra di un sorriso nelle sue parole, ma non nel suo volto.

"Ti ho detto che voglio diventare un avvocato, vero?"

Harry sorride appena mentre si china per prendere un sorso dal cocco e si rimette a sedere composto, asciugandosi la bocca con una mano. Lo sguardo gli cade sul tavolo prima di incrociare nuovamente quello di Louis.

"Matt mi chiama a volte, quando è ubriaco."

"Ok." dice lentamente Louis e i suoi occhi si spalancano quando capisce che Harry non sembra intenzionato ad aggiungere altro. "Perché?" 

"Non lo so sinceramente. Anche perché non rispondo più alle sue chiamate." Harry solleva un attimo il telefono mormorando: "Come puoi vedere."

"Non è per colpa mia, vero?" lo prende in giro, stringendo le labbra.

Harry nega immediatamente.

"Hai mai risposto?" non sa quando le sue domande andranno troppo oltre ma Harry decide di rispondergli lo stesso. 

"L'ho fatto un paio di volte." il riccio si strofina la mascella e fa spallucce. Poi continua a parlare senza che lui debba domandargli altro. "Poco dopo esserci lasciati, quando la rabbia è scemata un po', mi ha chiesto di tornare insieme con questo bel discorso." Gli occhi di Harry si scuriscono mentre racconta, quasi in difficoltà nel trovare le parole giuste. "Gli ho creduto subito quando mi ha detto che sarebbe stato meglio tornare insieme. Una notte mi ha proposto di andare da lui per parlarne..."

Louis deglutisce a vuoto. "Sei andato?"

"Sì, ci sono andato." dice Harry alzando gli occhi al cielo. Louis capisce che il ragazzo ce l'ha con sé stesso e non con lui, per fortuna. "Pensavo che fosse serio e quando sono andato nel suo appartamento... abbiamo fatto sesso." Si passa una mano sul viso, imbarazzato. "Non riesco nemmeno a credere che ti sto raccontando tutto questo. Credimi non lo farei se non stessi bevendo da una noce di cocco in Oklahoma City."

Louis ride alla veridicità della sua affermazione. "Non devi dirmi niente." Improvvisamente cala il silenzio tra loro, come se Harry stesse aspettando altro. "A meno che tu non voglia farlo." specifica Louis.

"Penso possa essere d'aiuto parlarne."

"Ok, quindi sei andato là quella notte?" 

Harry annuisce continuando la storia da dove l'ha lasciata. "Sì e abbiamo fatto sesso. Era passato un mese da quando ci eravamo lasciati ma non l'avevo ancora superato." spiega gesticolando.

"Fare sesso con un ex non significa necessariamente che vuoi qualcosa di più." dice Louis. "A volte è solo un modo per sentirsi di nuovo vicini e pensare non sia cambiato nulla." 

Harry rilascia una risata divertita, scuotendo la testa. "Avrei potuto usare il tuo consiglio quella notte. Pensavo che saremmo tornati insieme anche se lui era ubriaco e io un idiota."

"Harry." Non ha idea di cos'altro dire ma non gli piace sentire qualcuno definirsi un idiota.

"La mattina dopo si è meravigliato che fossi ancora lì, era stupito ma non in senso positivo. Non credeva che fossi così tanto stupido da pensare che ci fosse ancora qualcosa tra noi. Credo che abbia usato proprio queste parole."

Louis sente un'ondata di rabbia travolgerlo mentre si morde le labbra e cerca di rimanere immobile.

"Che stronzo." commenta infine quando sente di avere di nuovo controllo sulle proprie emozioni, non vuole dire a Harry che quel ragazzo gli sembra decisamente la persona peggiore sulla faccia della terra. 

"Lo so." dice Harry ironicamente.

"Continua a chiamarti anche adesso?"

Harry annuisce. "Non così spesso come un tempo, solo ogni tanto. Non lo calcolo minimamente ora."

"Bene. Non ti meriti tutto questo e lui non ti merita assolutamente." Dopo aver espresso quel pensiero a voce alta, si accorge di quanto suoni duro il suo tono quindi beve un altro sorso del suo drink per coprirlo.

"Questo è vero." dice Harry sporgendosi in avanti. "Sono più felice, più forte, migliore di quando ero insieme a lui. Sono tutto ciò che non potevo essere in quella relazione."

Si passa le mani tra i capelli e Louis sente che c'è qualcosa in lui che vuole uscire, come se stesse per esplodere proprio su quel tavolo.

"È difficile." ammette Harry alla fine. "È difficile riprendersi quando le persone ti riducono in mille pezzi."

Louis trattiene il fiato, desiderando di potergli dire che sa cosa si prova, ma non è così. Fa comunque un cenno del capo per fargli intendere di poter continuare a raccontare. 

"Ho lavorato duramente per rimettere insieme i pezzi dopo di lui."

La sua voce è piatta ma gli occhi brillano mentre sbatte le palpebre rapidamente. "Ogni volta che vedo apparire il suo nome sul telefono mi viene in mente quel brutto periodo. Mi ricorda come pensavo che lui fosse tutto ciò di cui avessi bisogno, come ha spazzato via i miei amici, come mi sono fatto il culo solo per passare del tempo con lui. Ricordo tutti i modi in cui mi sono innamorato di lui e come ho incasinato la mia vita per stargli vicino. Non ne valeva la pena, questo è il problema."

Harry abbassa la testa e Louis non è sicuro di come potrà riuscire a superare questo momento né di cosa dovrebbe dire per farlo stare meglio. Sta pensando al modo in cui a Harry piacciano le cose ordinate, al modo in cui si attiene sempre ad una timeline ben precisa. Harry sta ancora cercando di rimontare i suoi pezzi rotti, pezzi che ha dato via e che potrebbero non essere ancora tornati indietro.

"Pensavo fosse l'amore della mia vita e lui lo sapeva." insiste Harry, poi sorride senza alcuna traccia di felicità. "Per lui sono stato sempre un passatempo e una buona scopata."

Louis sta stringendo il pugno intorno al cocco, che lascia andare quando si rende conto di quello che sta facendo. "E ti chiama ancora? Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto, ti chiama ancora?"

Harry annuisce tristemente. Per la prima volta da quando Louis lo ha incontrato cinque giorni fa sembra che gli sia stato tolto qualcosa che non potrà tornargli più indietro. Forse è colpa delle troppe bevande rosa ma Louis scuote la testa deciso e sbatte la mano sul bordo del tavolo, esclamando: "Oh fanculo!"

Harry sembra sorpreso dallo sfogo, i suoi occhi si illuminano di nuovo quando Louis fa per alzarsi. "Che cosa stai facendo?" gli chiede incerto il riccio.

Non è sicuro di sapere cosa sta facendo, ha bisogno di incanalare ciò che sta sentendo scorrere dentro le proprie vene all'improvviso. Ha bisogno di fare qualcosa, ha bisogno di rendere Harry felice ed è consapevole che questo è un pensiero assurdo da ubriaco. Harry lo sta guardando come se avesse perso la testa e forse l'ha persa sul serio.

"Spostati più in là." gli dice Louis andando verso il lato del tavolo dov'è seduto.

Harry lo fa senza pensarci ma ha gli occhi stanchi. "Che cosa stai facendo?" gli domanda ancora.

"Sblocca il cellulare." Si sente come se stesse per derubare una banca.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "No."

"Sì." insiste Louis voltandosi verso di lui. Le loro ginocchia si toccano e Louis sta per scoppiare a ridere, si morde le labbra cercando di controllarsi.

"No." Harry inizia a sorridere a sua volta e a mordicchiarsi il labbro mentre gli occhi di Louis seguono attentamente il movimento.

"Va bene." Louis si appropria del suo telefono e apre la fotocamera. Con un movimento del dito la ruota verso di loro e si avvicina a Harry per scattare una foto, il tutto in due secondi.

L'immagine è sfuocata e certamente non all'altezza degli standard di Harry, ma Louis riesce a distinguere i loro volti, il suo sorriso e l'aspetto confuso dell'altro ragazzo.

"Cosa dovrei fare con quella?" chiede Harry con voce acuta mentre lo guarda.

"Gliela invii." risponde serio. "E gli scrivi:  _vaffanculo, sono occupato_."

C'è un momento di calma tra loro, poi Harry scoppia a ridere all'improvviso, la sua faccia si avvicina pericolosamente alla sua con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta. Ad un certo punto il più piccolo si fa silenzioso e Louis lo guarda fisso in volto, un po' confuso e un po' incantato.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" chiede piano con un accenno di sorriso a curvargli le labbra.

Harry espira tremante mentre cerca di smettere di ridere passandosi le dita sotto gli occhi, ma poi scoppia in un altro attacco di risatine prima di riuscire a parlare. "Niente, è che-" ride ancora. "Dal modo in cui l'hai detto sembra provenire da un guru di buoni consigli."

"Questo è un buon consiglio." ribatte Louis sulla difensiva.

"Non lo è invece." replica Harry mordendosi il labbro inferiore per frenare l'ennesimo sorriso. "É azzardato e dimostra che sto pensando a lui quando, in realtà, sono solo un po' ubriaco."

Louis sbatte le palpebre e scuote la testa facendo un piccolo sorriso. "Questa è una decisione molto saggia. Non so cosa farei al tuo posto se fosse il mio ex. Probabilmente farei qualcosa di azzardato e perché no, cattivo."

Harry annuisce e riappoggia il telefono sul tavolo. "Non sono sempre così saggio, sai. Ho avuto il cuore spezzato per alcuni mesi e ho fatto cose molto imbarazzanti."

Louis sorride cercando di immaginare cosa possa aver fatto Harry, se è stato meschino oppure più un gattino arrabbiato. Può litigare con Louis per ore e ore ma non è sicuro di poter immaginare Harry come una persona cattiva. Tranne il primo giorno quando ha incolpato Louis della puntura d'ape - non lo dimenticherà mai.

"Non hai più il cuore spezzato?" gli chiede allora Louis mentre la seconda parte di quello che ha detto prima Harry vortica nella sua mente.

Harry rilascia il labbro inferiore e risponde: "No. Non mi manca e non lo rivoglio più nella mia vita. Sono felice così, sto lavorando su me stesso e questa non è la fine per me, è solo la conseguenza del primo amore andato male."

Louis scuote piano la testa sorridendo. "Ci hai pensato molto, a quanto pare."

Harry sorride. "Ho avuto il tempo per farlo."

Da un momento all'altro cambia tutto e Louis non ha idea del perché o del come. Tra loro cala il silenzio mentre nel club continua a pompare la musica. Si rende conto che le loro ginocchia e i loro polpacci si toccano, oltre al braccio di Harry disteso lungo la parete dietro di lui, il calore dei loro corpi che si espande tra i loro petti.

Anche gli occhi di Harry cambiano, vagando incerti sul suo viso per poi fermarsi sulla sua bocca. Louis deglutisce a vuoto e sente il sudore tra le scapole mentre muove le mani nervosamente.

Sembra che stia per accadere qualcosa tra loro, sembra quasi che Harry stia per baciarlo.

Louis inspira lentamente, lo sguardo gli cade sul petto di Harry e resta fisso lì mentre cerca di capire cosa stia accadendo. Non gli dispiacerebbe baciarlo - realizza improvvisamente. Forse è colpa dei drink rosa, delle noci di cocco e delle varie confessioni che si sono fatti, ma a lui non dispiacerebbe per niente essere baciato da Harry Styles.

Sbatte le palpebre e alza gli occhi su quelli di Harry. Non vede altro che un verde intenso e il movimento dolce delle sue ciglia, le sue labbra rosse e lucenti e infine le guance rosee.

Si sporge a malapena verso di lui, un movimento così piccolo che neanche si nota, ma Harry lo copia andando nella direzione opposta, schiacciandosi contro il muro alle sue spalle così velocemente che per Louis è come un colpo di frusta. La vicinanza tra loro svanisce all'istante, una scarica d'aria fredda passa tra i loro corpi accaldati.

"Penso che dovremmo andarcene." dice Harry ad un tratto, gli occhi che evitano i suoi a tutti i costi. "Sono stanco e dobbiamo rimetterci in viaggio domattina presto."

Louis sbatte le palpebre confuso mentre cerca di capire cosa è appena successo e si limita ad annuire in uno stato di stordimento. "Sì andiamo." dice scivolando fuori dal tavolo come in trance.

Harry esce subito dopo di lui. Sente l'alcol che gli circola in corpo mentre cammina e si sta già chiedendo se ha soltanto immaginato tutto quello che è successo nel locale. Scuote la testa e si stropiccia gli occhi, quando escono dal bar le luci scintillanti della notte brillano ancora al pari delle stelle nel cielo.

Harry cammina due passi davanti a lui e tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare Louis è:  _ho davvero tanta voglia di baciarti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE
> 
> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Come avrete notato le cose tra Harry e Louis si stanno facendo sempre più interessanti. Si stanno avvicinando, stanno imparando a conoscersi meglio... cosa pensate succederà nel prossimo capitolo?
> 
> Lo scoprirete tra una settimana... ;)
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	7. Sesto giorno

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**

Louis si sveglia quando fuori è ancora buio. Riesce solo a concentrarsi sul pulsare assordante della sua testa, è così intenso che non riesce ad aprire gli occhi.

Cerca di capire cosa sia successo mentre prova a distendersi in una posizione più comoda; è ancora completamente vestito, indossa le scarpe ed è disteso su qualcosa di morbido.

Apre le palpebre lentamente soltanto perché sente la necessità di bere un po' d'acqua e prendere un antidolorifico il prima possibile. Alza la testa quel che basta per vedere che è sdraiato in diagonale sul letto ancora fatto dell'hotel.

La sua mente pensa immediatamente a tutti i germi presenti sul copriletto, colpa di Harry che gli ha messo in testa questa fissa nelle cinque notti precedenti, al momento tuttavia non riesce a preoccuparsene.

Incespica fino al bagno con una mano sulla fronte per evitare che la sua testa esploda e beve dal rubinetto fregandosene dell'acqua che gli scorre sul mento e gli bagna la maglietta. Si asciuga la faccia con l'avambraccio e va alla ricerca di una pastiglia che si trova da qualche parte all'interno della sua borsa.

Anche Harry è steso sopra al suo letto, indossa solamente i calzini e un paio di boxer, la bocca aperta mentre russa piano. Louis capisce di essere ancora ubriaco quando non si accorge del fatto che il riccio sta russando e quando non si ferma neanche per un secondo ad ammirare le sue gambe infinite e la sua ampia schiena, o non per molto insomma.

Louis prende le pillole senza bere un goccio d'acqua e si spoglia rimanendo soltanto in boxer, prima di gattonare sul letto e seppellire la faccia nel cuscino.

Se non si sveglierà per i prossimi quindici anni, ne sarà contento.

*

"Cazzo! Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo." la voce bassa di Harry si fa strada nella sua testa ed Louis è costretto ad aprire gli occhi a quel rumore.

"Cosa?" chiede Louis con un filo di voce rotta e particolarmente roca, la testa gli fa meno male ma il suo stomaco non è dalla sua parte perché continua ad agitarsi.

Harry è seduto sul bordo del letto ancora mezzo nudo tenendosi la testa tra le mani, alza quindi lo sguardo su di lui con gli occhi gonfi e rossi. "Sono le 10.30, cazzo."

Louis chiude di nuovo le palpebre, non è dell'umore adatto per affrontare i drammi di Harry. "É un problema?" chiede solamente.

"Sì." risponde il riccio esasperato e Louis riesce ad immaginare i suoi occhi inceneritori che lo fissano. "Dovevamo partire ed essere in strada alle otto."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo prima di ricordarsi che li ha chiusi quindi il riccio non lo può vedere compiere quel gesto. "Troppo tardi ormai."

Harry sospira scocciato, come se volesse urlare, poi ad un tratto diventa silenzioso. Louis lo sente attraversare la stanza per poi entrare in bagno e chiudere la porta sbattendola dietro di sé, facendogli riaffiorare un tremendo mal di testa.

Si tira le coperte fin sopra la testa e geme rumorosamente quando sente il ragazzo vomitare dall'altra parte della stanza. Questo non migliora di certo il suo malessere. Richiude gli occhi, promettendosi che non berrà mai più un drink di colore rosa.

Non berrà mai più da una noce di cocco. 

Non berrà mai più niente che contenga anche una sola goccia d'alcol, se ciò significa non dover mai più ascoltare i conati di vomito di Harry. 

*

Una volta che Harry si riprende, decide di farsi una doccia seguito subito dopo da Louis, l'acqua calda fa miracoli e riesce a riportarlo in vita. Si sente molto meglio dopo essersi asciugato e dopo aver indossato un paio di pantaloncini di jeans e una maglietta, lasciando i capelli bagnati ad asciugarsi in modo disordinato.

Ha voglia di mangiare un piatto pieno di schifezze super caloriche, ma questa è una priorità successiva al check-out.

Harry è vestito in modo simile a lui, nota Louis non appena esce dal bagno e scorge il ragazzo sdraiato sul letto con le mani a coprirsi gli occhi. 

"Dobbiamo metterci in viaggio." è la prima cosa che gli dice il riccio.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Lo so. Lasciami solo mettere le cose nella borsa poi possiamo andare."

"Siamo in ritardo di quattro ore."

Si volta per lanciargli un'occhiataccia ma Harry non riesce a vederlo perché ha ancora il viso nascosto dalle mani.

"Non sarà la fine del mondo Harry." replica Louis sarcastico. Non mette in ordine la borsa come tutte le altre mattine, si limita a buttarci dentro le cose a caso pregando che alla fine si richiuda. Controlla sotto al letto e nel bagno per assicurarsi di non aver dimenticato nulla, Harry invece rimane immobile sul letto.

"Sei pronto o cosa?" chiede Louis mentre inizia a considerare che possa essersi riaddormentato.

"Sono distrutto." dice Harry alzando la voce e tirandosi a sedere. "Ho i maledetti postumi di una sbornia e dobbiamo rimetterci in viaggio e spero solo di non vomitare ancora. Okay?"

"E siamo in ritardo." sottolinea Louis al posto suo. "Di quattro ore."

"Credimi lo so, cazzo." borbotta Harry alzandosi finalmente in piedi. Indossa un paio di occhiali da sole, afferra la sua borsa e se ne va senza aggiungere un'altra parola.

Louis gli mostra il dito medio come la porta si chiude dietro di lui. Non riesce a credere di aver pensato di volerlo baciare la scorsa notte, si rivela sempre uno stronzo insopportabile ogni volta che inizia a piacergli sul serio.

Uno stronzo bellissimo, ma questo non conta.

*

Harry guida due minuti prima di fermarsi a lato della strada con un gemito. "Non posso farlo." annuncia slacciandosi la cintura. "Non posso guidare."

Louis lo guarda mentre scende dalla macchina e chiude la portiera con un tonfo, per poi aggirare l'auto e raggiungerlo dall'altro lato.

"Vuoi che guidi io?" gli domanda Louis, con ancora la cintura allacciata. "Sicuro?"

Harry annuisce e gli sembra un cucciolo troppo cresciuto. Louis comunque non è per niente intenerito dal suo faccino.

"Hai intenzione di chiedermelo gentilmente o vuoi fare ancora il cazzone? Non mi sento bene neanche io, lo sai." replica mentre si slaccia la cintura di sicurezza.

"Per favore puoi guidare?" sussurra allora Harry. "Per favore."

Louis gli mostra un sorrisetto ed esce dalla macchina. "Oh certo. Grazie per avermelo chiesto." risponde con tono sdolcinato.

Guida per una decina di minuti mentre Harry tiene la testa fuori dal finestrino come se fosse un cane, prima di decidere di entrare nel parcheggio del primo McDonald's che trova lungo la strada.

"So che questo non è nei piani e siamo in ritardo." precisa Louis prima che Harry possa ribattere qualcosa. "Quindi non preoccuparti nemmeno di ricordarmelo."

"Sono così male, non è vero?" chiede Harry con la testa ancora fuori dal finestrino.

Louis sbuffa ma non gli risponde, Harry è chiaramente più sbronzo di lui e solitamente non è il tipo che ama litigare con qualcuno che sta male. Non gli domanda quello che vuole quando si fermano al drive-thru, porgendogli direttamente un muffin alla salsiccia, due frittelle di patate e una Sprite. "Questo ti salverà la vita, te lo prometto." sussurra Louis appoggiando una seconda busta identica sulle proprie gambe.

Ha perfezionato questa combinazione durante il college. Nulla di tutto quello che ha comprato è salutare ma l'ha sempre aiutato a riprendersi dopo una notte di bevute.

"Il mio stomaco marcirà dopo tutte queste schifezze." si lamenta Harry aprendo la busta. Louis lo sorprende a respirare l'odore del contenuto come se fosse ossigeno. Il quel momento può dargli ragione. 

"Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo mangiato negli ultimi giorni?" Louis morde una frittella e si sente improvvisamente meglio. Il sapore della salvezza. "Non mi preoccuperei troppo."

"Sì, è probabile che quelle noccioline alla birra stiano ancora torturando il mio intestino." replica Harry.

Louis si gira in tempo per notare il ghigno del ragazzo mentre afferra la cannuccia per la sua bevanda. "Probabile."

Louis accelera la Jeep e imbocca la Route 66, anche le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso ma cerca di nasconderlo.

Beh, Harry potrà anche essere insopportabile ma Louis pensa che forse, in fondo, lo vuole ancora baciare.

*

Mangiare al McDonald's non è il massimo per la salute ma Louis si sente meglio una volta finita la sua colazione e Harry sembra condividere il suo pensiero, dato il suo leggero canticchiare la canzone che stanno passando alla radio.

"Cosa c'è a El Reno?" gli domanda mentre imbocca l'uscita indicata dalla mappa. Harry ha inserito la destinazione nel GPS ancora prima di partire ma Louis non sa in realtà dove stanno andando. Tutto questo aggiunge un po' di mistero al viaggio.

"La chiamano Hamburger City." gli fa sapere Harry. "C'è un famoso festival dell'hamburger ogni anno dove ne cucinano uno che pesa 350 kg."

Louis lo guarda per niente impressionato. "Siamo qui per il festival?"

Harry si apre in un vero sorriso e scuote la testa. "No, lo fanno a maggio. Ce lo siamo persi."

"Ho il cuore spezzato, davvero." gli risponde, anche se in silenzio sta ringraziando la sua fortuna.

"Sai, il confine con l'Arkansas è a poche ore da qui, mi piacerebbe fare una deviazione verso la gigantesca palla di vernice, visto che è probabilmente più grande dell'hamburger."

Louis scoppia in una risatina. "No grazie, sto bene così. Non penso proprio che tu voglia rovinare l'itinerario per una palla."

"Nel nome dell'arte? Sì, lo potrei fare, ne saresti sorpreso." 

*

L'attività che ha pianificato Harry a Hamburger City riguarda proprio gli hamburger, anche se non quelli giganti. Ci sono tre famosi ristoranti in fila uno dietro l'altro e finiscono per fare un giro all'interno di tutti quanti, dividendosi un hamburger in ognuno di essi e finendo il pranzo con un frappé nell'ultimo ristorante.

Harry scatta delle foto al loro cibo, decidendo inoltre di farne una salendo in piedi sulla sedia per ottenere una visuale migliore.

               

"Questo è imbarazzante." commenta Louis cercando di rimanere fuori dall'inquadratura.

"Davvero?" le labbra di Harry si tirano in un sorriso, facendo comparire una fossetta sulla guancia destra. "Dici che dovrei restare qui sopra ancora a lungo?" 

Louis si copre gli occhi e scivola più in basso sulla sedia.

"Chi conosci qui scusa?" chiede Harry ridendo tra una parola e l'altra. "Chi mi sta davvero calcolando qua dentro?"

Louis abbassa le mani dal volto. "Chi guarderebbe mai un uomo attraente in pantaloncini sopra una sedia come se si trovasse in uno strip club?"

Harry sorride apertamente. "Attraente?" Louis lo manda a quel paese mostrandogli il dito medio e il riccio ne approfitta del momento per scattargli una foto. Rimane in piedi ancora un altro po' prima di mettersi finalmente a sedere.

Sembra essere troppo soddisfatto di se stesso mentre la mente di Louis è in tumulto per ciò che ha confessato all'altro senza pensarci. Harry è così stronzo e scontroso a volte, ma allo stesso tempo è dolce e divertente.

È un fottuto controsenso eppure Louis si sta sempre più affezionando a lui.

"Finirò in un coma da cibo." annuncia mentre tornano alla macchina dopo aver lasciato l'ultimo ristorante. "Per favore dimmi che riesci a guidare."

Harry allunga una mano per farsi passare le chiavi. "Posso guidare. Arriveremo in Texas più tardi, dovremmo prenderci dei cappelli da cowboy."

Louis scuote la testa. "Assolutamente no."

"Stai dicendo che non assomiglio ad un cowboy da rodeo?"

É troppo fragile al momento per pensare a Harry che cavalca qualcosa, quindi ignora il suo commento e fa solo un cenno con la mano. "Il Texas è un cazzo di paese conservatore H. Non ti piacerà per niente."

"Mi piace come lo dici, sembra quasi che io non sappia leggere una mappa elettorale." riflette il più piccolo alzando un sopracciglio. Sblocca la Jeep e si siedono ai loro rispettivi posti. Louis appoggia immediatamente i piedi sul cruscotto e Harry li schiaffeggia via con una mano.

"Magari sono un cowboy da rodeo nel tempo libero che ama baciare ragazzi. L'America è un bellissimo paese, Louis."

Quest'ultimo alza gli occhi al cielo e rialza i piedi sul cruscotto fregandosene delle minacce di Harry. "Ho intenzione di approfittarne del mio coma da cibo, cowboy." Louis prova a sembrare irritato dal modo di porsi di Harry ma è difficile riuscirci quando scherza così, sorridendo spensierato. È davvero fottutamente difficile essere infastiditi da lui.

Chiude gli occhi e aspetta che la macchina parta, non prima che Harry abbia scelto una playlist di Garth Brooks su Spotify.

*

Louis si sveglia da qualche parte nei pressi di Weatherford la quale, si accorge con dispiacere, si trova ancora in Oklahoma.

"Cosa non va nello stato dell'Oklahoma?" chiede Harry quando lo esprime a voce alta. I brani di Garth Brooks hanno lasciato lo spazio agli Artic Monkeys durante il suo sonnellino.

"Non c'è niente che non va in sé nell'Oklahoma, il problema è stare in macchina e vedere sempre le stesse cose per ore, non è così divertente."

Fuori dal finestrino ci sono enormi campi d'erba secca e si intravedono ogni tanto alcuni animali i quali non si preoccupano minimamente delle macchine che passano sulla strada.

Il paesaggio è pianeggiante e per lo più deserto, ci si sente piccoli ed esposti in questa zona del paese. A Louis non piace per niente. L'auto potrebbe rompersi e rimarrebbero bloccati in Oklahoma senza trovare nessuna forma di vita per miglia e miglia.

"Stai parlando di me per caso?"

"Cosa?" Louis distoglie lo sguardo da un gregge di pecore in lontananza.

"Hai detto che sei stanco di vedere sempre le stesse cose, sono una di quelle?" gli domanda Harry.

Louis sospetta che il riccio voglia in realtà dei complimenti, ma non è abbastanza audace per farglieli.

"No, non mi sono ancora stancato di te." dice alla fine. "Sto ancora cercando di capirti, sai."

"Capire cosa?" Harry muove nervosamente le mani sul volante. "Non sono così complicato."

Louis vorrebbe parlargli di quello su cui hanno discusso la notte scorsa riguardo la sua storia d'amore turbolenta e che lo ha lasciato a pezzi. Non sa come tirare fuori l'argomento senza dover per forza essere ubriaco. Tutto sembra sempre più difficile alla luce del giorno.

"Un investigatore dice mai al sospettato su cosa sta indagando?" Louis sembra un idiota, lo sa, ma fa un enorme sorriso dopo aver parlato.

Harry emette un gemito frustrato e guarda verso la strada. "Sono io il sospettato? Sei un investigatore? È un gioco di ruolo?"

Louis ride e abbassa il finestrino per respirare l'aria fresca all'esterno che odora di mucche. "Vaffanculo Harry." Il riccio scoppia a ridere insieme a lui.

Trascorrono l'ora successiva in silenzio tranne per i momenti in cui Harry gli indica un gruppo di cuccioli che scorge tra i campi. 

"Piccolo," esclama indicando un gruppo di agnellini, poi "Piccolo," quando vede un pony che corre con altri cavalli, poi "Piccoli," quando si imbattono in tre vitellini accanto ai loro genitori.

"Oh mio Dio." geme Louis quando arrivano nei pressi di un'altro branco di cavalli. "Guarda quanti adulti. Un adulto, un adulto e un altro adulto." Non riesce a coprirsi in tempo quando Harry allunga una mano per colpirlo sul viso ma almeno lo ripaga con uno schiaffo.

"Oh, piccolo." continua Harry solo un momento dopo. 

Louis subito si guarda intorno perché, se deve ammetterlo, gli piace vedere cuccioli di animali, ma è tutto deserto intorno a loro. "Dove?"chiede allora.

Harry lo guarda sogghignando. "Oh mi dispiace, devo essermi sbagliato." Quindi si sposta sul sedile e torna a guardare la strada davanti a sé. Louis scuote la testa e cerca di nascondere il suo sorriso coprendosi con un braccio mentre riporta lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino.

*

Il Texas è diverso da quello che Louis immaginava, anche se non è in grado di spiegare esattamente cosa si aspettasse quando hanno attraversato il confine. Ci sono due cowboy a cavallo senza sella in autostrada e due teschi di toro nel bel mezzo di un distesa di terra. Harry cerca di parlare usando un accento tipico del sud ma non riesce a non pronunciare le vocali con l'accento di Chicago.

La terra è bruciata e i campi che si estendevano per tutto l'Oklahoma si sono trasformati in un deserto collinare. La prima tappa che raggiungono arrivati in Texas è Cadillac Ranch of Amarillo, che secondo l'itinerario che sta leggendo è esattamente dove dovrebbero essere, seguendo il programma di Harry.

Tecnicamente Cadillac Ranch non è altro che un enorme campo aperto con dieci vecchie Cadillac appoggiate sul muso e mezze sepolte nella terra secca e dura, ma Louis pensa che questa sia una di quelle cose a cui puoi credere solo se la vedi dal vivo.

"É fortissimo." dice Harry con gli occhi spalancati cercando di togliersi la cintura prima ancora di fermare la macchina.

Non c'è un vero e proprio parcheggio così si dirigono verso la fila di macchine appostate appena fuori l'autostrada. Ognuna è stata dipinta secondo l'immaginazione dei turisti e sul terreno ci sono delle bombolette di vernice spray che le persone possono usare per colorare le macchine.

Harry scatta subito una quantità spropositata di foto peggio di un paparazzo, mentre Louis lo imita usando il cellulare e ammirando la particolarità dei disegni.

È incredibile come le auto siano state coperte e ricoperte di nuovo, cambiando ed evolvendo fantasie grazie a tutte le persone che sono passate di lì. Fa scorrere la mano lungo il paraurti di una Cadillac e cerca di immaginare gli altri disegni presenti sotto lo strato superiore. Chissà quante persone hanno contribuito a far diventare queste Cadillac nel deserto Texano un'attrazione turistica così incredibile.

"Questo è decisamente migliore di una palla di vernice gigante." dice Louis quando Harry inizia a fotografare da più vicino una macchina.

Harry sorride, scattandogli una foto per poi concentrarsi nuovamente sulle auto. "Sono d'accordo. Posso già dire che il Texas è meglio dell'Arkansas."

"Considerando che non siamo stati in Arkansas è difficile dire il contrario." Louis afferra una lattina di vernice spray dal terreno polveroso e la scuote, sentendo la pallina metallica muoversi all'interno.

"Che cosa vuoi dipingere?" chiede Harry abbassando la macchinetta fotografica dal viso.

"Non lo so." Louis si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. "Non ho bisogno che tu mi guardi e mi giudichi mentre disegno."

Harry ride ma indietreggia e si ferma anche lui a raccogliere un barattolo di vernice.

"Attento a non respirarla, tocca ancora a te guidare." gli urla dietro. Harry indossa gli occhiali da sole ma è sicuro che stia alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Louis non sa davvero cosa disegnare così decide di fare solamente una faccina sorridente, si sente un perdente perché non ha assolutamente fantasia.

Aggiunge alcune linee frastagliate e una L gigante poi decide di abbandonare il tutto e va alla ricerca di Harry. Osserva alcune persone scattare fotografie accanto ad una macchina, si tratta per lo più famiglie e un gruppo di ragazze con le magliette abbinate.

Trova Harry piegato sulle ginocchia affianco all'ultima Cadillac, concentrato a dipingere qualcosa. Lo osserva mentre il ritmo della sua mano rallenta, gli occhi che fissano pensierosi il disegno, le dita sopra l'obiettivo della fotocamera per assicurarsi che non si sporchi di vernice.

Louis gli scatta una foto con il telefono cercando di riprenderlo in una posa semi-artistica. Purtroppo non può ancora considerarsi un fotografo.

Si avvicina lentamente quando Harry prende una seconda bomboletta e inizia a ripassare la linea che ha appena tracciato. Louis vuole chiedergli cosa sta disegnando ma le parole gli muoiono sulle labbra nel momento in cui lo scopre da sé. Harry ha dipinto il contorno nero di un cuore e lo ha riempito al centro con i colori dell'arcobaleno. Scatta un'altra foto senza pensarci e fa un passo avanti.

"Mi stai facendo sentire inadeguato." gli dice quando si rende conto che non gli piace il silenzio che si è venuto a creare.

Harry sobbalza sentendo la voce di Louis dietro di sé, per poi scoppiare a ridere e alzarsi in piedi. Si spolvera le ginocchia e si sistema meglio gli occhiali sul naso. "Il punto è che devi fare qualcosa che nessun altro farebbe." dice Harry. "Questa è l'arte."

"Sì beh, tu sei finito a fare grandi dichiarazioni politiche mentre io ho scritto l'iniziale del mio nome come un bambino di tre anni."

Harry ride di nuovo scuotendo la testa. Si china per prendere un'altra bomboletta e la agita velocemente. "Non è una dichiarazione politica la mia." continua dolcemente. "Solo un pensiero umano."

Louis guarda Harry meravigliato mentre torna nella posizione di prima e scrive la parola  _love_  sul cuore che ha appena disegnato. Nel cuore del Texas, circondato da auto psichedeliche, tutto questo ha un certo fascino. 

Harry lascia cadere il barattolo e ammira il suo lavoro. "Fantastico." dice allegramente. "E non mi sono nemmeno sballato così tanto respirando la vernice."

Louis ride e da una spinta al riccio con il braccio. "Farai meglio a scattare una foto prima di andare via. Questo è quello che tutti i ragazzini chiamano contenuto instagrammabile." 

Le risa Harry sono cristalline mentre riaccende la macchinetta fotografica. "Conosci la parola instagrammabile?"

"Mia sorella gestisce un blog di make up, H. Sono a passo con i tempi pure io."

Harry sbuffa e lui per poco non gli tira un calcio sullo stinco, ma si trattiene per non rovinargli la foto. Mentre tornano alla macchina Louis pubblica la foto che ha appena fatto al riccio sulle sue storie di Instagram, quindi scrive il nome di Harry affiancato dall'emoji del pennello sentendosi molto un ragazzino, dato lo stile completamente diverso rispetto le sue solite stories. 

Harry controlla le notifiche nel suo telefono quando entrano nella Jeep e gli scappa una risata. "Mi hai taggato in una storia ma non mi hai seguito?" gli lancia un'occhiata di rimprovero. "Dovrei sentirmi offeso?"

"Neanche tu mi hai seguito." ribatte Louis.

"Ne sei sicuro?" chiede Harry con un sorriso furbo.

Ovviamente, Louis riceve una notifica da @HarryStyles e alza gli occhi al cielo. "Devi sempre essere un passo avanti, vero?" clicca sulla notifica e segue Harry a sua volta prima di mettere il cellulare nel portabottiglie.

"Sì, se non lo faccio perdo i miei superpoteri." dice Harry avviando la macchina.

Quel ragazzo è ridicolo e a Louis piace un po' troppo.

*

Guidano verso ovest per circa un'ora finché non incontrano il posto dove fanno il barbeque che Harry ha trovato precedentemente su Instagram, quando ancora stava organizzando il viaggio. Louis nota però che non è segnato sul notebook.

"Ma non l'hai scritto nell'itinerario?" domanda non appena trovano un parcheggio.

"Siamo partiti tardi oggi, dovremmo già essere arrivati a Vega." gli risponde.

"Ah, Vega." riflette. "La sorella meno conosciuta di Vegas."

Harry fa una mezza risata prima di scendere dalla Jeep.

Butch's Bar-Be-Que non è altro che un fienile ristrutturato dove servono costolette e tè dolce e le tovaglie sopra i tavoli sono a quadretti rossi. Louis e Harry condividono un piatto di costolette e si sporcano ovunque nonostante prestino attenzione. Devono usare quasi tutte le salviettine umidificate disponibili per togliersi tutta la salsa barbeque dal viso e dalle mani.

"La strada mi fa venire fame." fornisce Louis come giustificazione. Gli sembra di essere sua madre così decide di mandarle un messaggio per dirle che la sta pensando. Non è nostalgico quando è lontano da casa come lo era da più giovane, ma ciò non toglie il fatto che senta la sua mancanza.

Il tramonto è bellissimo quando escono dal ristorante dopo cena, all'orizzonte si può vedere un misto di rosso e arancione, senza smog o edifici che lo contaminano, è una bellezza senza paragoni. Harry esce dal parcheggio con la macchina per poi fermarsi quasi subito in una stazione di servizio.

"Questo spettacolo non ti fa venir voglia di vivere in campagna?" gli domanda il riccio curioso. 

Tutto sembra silenzioso intorno a loro e a Louis piace pensare che il mondo intero si sia fermato per ammirare quel tramonto meraviglioso.

"Hai di nuovo cambiato idea?" Louis incrocia le braccia al petto e si appoggia alla macchina. La giornata è stata molto calda ma l'arrivo della sera ha portato un po' di fresco.

Harry gli sorride. "Beh, qua è tutto così desolato e tranquillo... ti fa dimenticare che esiste anche altro al di fuori."

Louis annuisce in silenzio. È proprio così che si sente stasera, a dire la verità è come si sta sentendo negli ultimi giorni. Solo lui e Harry nel nulla più assoluto, con soltanto qualche volto senza nome ad interferire ogni tanto nel loro percorso. Sembra che stiano vivendo in una bolla tutta loro, Louis ha persino dimenticato il motivo per cui sono partiti assieme per quel viaggio, ossia la scuola e le lezioni che dovrà affrontare a breve.

In questo momento però c'è solo questo: il tramonto, Harry e il Texas. Non sembra poi così male.

*

"Ho un'idea." dice Harry dopo altre due ore passate a guidare verso ovest, il cielo che si sta oscurando rapidamente sopra le loro teste.

"Per trovare un hotel, spero." risponde Louis, girandosi verso il ragazzo. Harry sta guidando come un pazzo sulle strade desolate verso il New Mexico.

"Dobbiamo recuperare un po' di strada." riprende il discorso, ignorando del tutto Louis. "Quindi facciamo i turni e guidiamo tutta la notte. L'altro dorme quando non sta guidando e al mattino avremo recuperato tutto il tempo perso."

Louis fissa inespressivo il profilo del ragazzo. Dopo aver notato che il silenzio nell'abitacolo si prolunga e lo sguardo su di sé, Harry chiede con una risata: "Cosa c'è che non ti va bene?"

"Dovremmo semplicemente goderci le giornate e il viaggio senza guidare per forza tutta la notte." 

"Tu vuoi solo dormire in un letto."

"E allora? É sbagliato? Perché vai così di fretta?"

"Non ho fretta." dice Harry. "Voglio solo recuperare il tempo perso per poter seguire l'itinerario. Siamo indietro di mezza giornata."

"Ed è un problema?" Louis pensa alla loro bolla e a come sembra scoppiare all'improvviso. É così difficile andare d'accordo con lui.

"L'itinerario è lì per un motivo Louis." riprende Harry. "Voglio che lo seguiamo e lo rispettiamo."

Louis vorrebbe bruciare quell'itinerario, invece risponde sconfitto: "Va bene. Quando sei stanco, ti dò il cambio."

Il sorriso di Harry è soddisfatto e Louis distoglie lo sguardo. Eccolo tornato ad essere il solito ragazzo fastidioso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 
> 
> Ciao! Ecco il sesto giorno :)
> 
> Vi è piaciuto? Fatecelo sapere nei commenti!
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	8. Settimo giorno

**Boise, Oklahoma**

Verso l'una del mattino Harry gli tocca la spalla per svegliarlo e chiedergli il cambio. Entrambi si infilano le felpe, visto che nell'auto comincia a fare abbastanza freddo, poi il riccio si accuccia nel sedile del passeggero mentre Louis si prepara a partire.

La notte sembra più scura del solito mentre guida, la strada è desolata, il cielo è senza stelle poiché ci sono nuvole sottili che le nascondono e tutto sembra lugubre mentre Louis canticchia le canzoni dell'album di Sam Smith.

Sente Harry russare leggermente ogni tanto ma per lo più il riccio rimane tranquillo e immobile. Louis si sofferma a guardarlo e nota la morbidezza delle sue guance e la linea dura della mascella, il modo in cui le sue labbra si incurvano in un arco di Cupido perfetto. Non dovrebbe prestare attenzione a tutti questi particolari, ma dovrebbe solamente concentrarsi sulla strada dato che per un paio di volte ha quasi rischiato di perdersi. 

Harry lo confonde, non per forza in maniera negativa, ma Louis non ha ancora ben capito cosa prova nei suoi confronti. A volte pensa di avere una cotta per lui, altre volte invece è così seccato dai suoi atteggiamenti che potrebbe spingerlo fuori dalla macchina in corsa. Ha così tante domande da porgli e così tante cose che vorrebbe sapere di lui - quali sono i racconti della sua infanzia, quali sono i suoi momenti più imbarazzanti della sua vita, la cosa che ha sempre desiderato fare, il suo gelato preferito...

Louis vuole farlo ridere, vuole renderlo felice. Solitamente è questo quello che vuole per i suoi amici, ma ogni volta che la sua mente ritorna alla sera prima, all'interno del locale, quando erano così vicini da potersi baciare, sente una scarica elettrica in tutto il corpo. Non pensa di provare le stesse identiche sensazioni per il resto dei suoi amici.

La conversazione che hanno avuto al bar è un'altra di quelle cose che lo confonde, il modo in cui hanno parlato addentrandosi in argomenti piuttosto delicati e soprattutto quanto si è aperto Harry con lui. Se Louis ha capito bene, Matt è la ragione per la quale Harry ha iniziato a controllare tutto ciò che lo circonda, è la ragione per la quale ora è così meticoloso per ogni piccola cosa e colui che l'ha spinto a riportare ordine nella sua vita, senza mai andare fuori rotta. É colpa di quel Matt se adesso la spontaneità è per il riccio un qualcosa di sconosciuto. 

Louis sospira forte nello spazio tra due canzoni e si morde forte il labbro nella speranza che Harry non si svegli. Vuole decisamente conoscere meglio quel ragazzo, vuole che si apra di nuovo con lui come ha fatto la sera prima. Gli piace, forse è questo il vero problema. A lui piace Harry. Vorrebbe bruciare il suo itinerario e fargli fare qualcosa che non ha già pianificato in precedenza.

Forse è colpa dell'atmosfera in cui si trova, della sicurezza che crea l'oscurità nell'abitacolo, oppure il dolce russare di Harry e quel maledetto itinerario che distolgono l'attenzione di Louis dalla strada verso un cartello che indica  _Vogel Canyon, Colorado_ fra sole due uscite.

"Colorado?" sussurra tra sé e sé, arricciando le labbra. Per quanto ne sa, il Colorado non è nei loro piani - nel piano di Harry, ad essere precisi. Cerca di ricordare la mappa dell'America, in particolare la parte sud-ovest, ma gli stati vicini al Texas sono confusi nella sua testa. Cosa ne può sapere lui, dopotutto è solo un ragazzo del nord che trascorre tutto il suo tempo sulla costa occidentale.

"Fanculo." dice mentre la prossima uscita si avvicina. Accelera e imbocca la strada laterale uscendo dalla Route 66 in direzione ovest e andando verso nord. Harry molto probabilmente lo ucciderà quando si renderà conto di ciò che ha fatto.

*

Ci sono un paio di cartelli che segnano l'inizio dello stato del Colorado, mentre il Texas svanisce dietro di loro. Louis mette la nuova destinazione nel telefono e lo imposta in modalità silenziosa, facendo affidamento solo sulle immagini e non sulla voce. Legge che ci vorranno circa tre ore e mezza per arrivare a Vogel Canyon, si sgranchisce le dita per aver stretto troppo a lungo il volante.

Pensava di addormentarsi durante il suo turno di guida, ma il rapido cambiamento dei piani lo ha svegliato del tutto. Si sente come un ladro in fuga mentre stringe ancora più forte il volante tra le mani. 

Cerca di concentrarsi sulla musica, i Fleetwood Mac suonano nello stereo, ma la sua mente sta già cercando di formulare una valida spiegazione da dare al riccio quando si sveglierà e si ritroverà improvvisamente in Colorado. Forse Harry dormirà fino a Vogel Canyon e poi sarà totalmente rapito dalla sua bellezza che non si accorgerà nemmeno di non trovarsi più nel New Mexico.

Il problema è che Louis non ha mai sentito parlare di Vogel Canyon e non l'ha mai visto prima. Potrebbe essere benissimo un cratere vuoto senza alcun segno di vita, eppure non gli importa al momento, anche perché vi si sta dirigendo a tutta velocità.

Il percorso li porta oltre il confine e di nuovo in Oklahoma, spera sia un'altra zona e di non star facendo la stessa strada di prima a ritroso. Per quanto ne sa, il Colorado si trova più a ovest, è una di quelle informazioni che ricorda dalle scuole superiori.

Harry si sveglia a Boise City, che contrariamente a quanto pensa Louis, si trova ancora in Oklahoma e non nell'Idaho. Trattiene comunque il respiro quando vede il riccio sollevare la testa e strofinarsi gli occhi assonnato, per poi allungare il collo e sedersi composto sul sedile fissando fuori dal finestrino per alcuni minuti. È troppo buio per riuscire a distinguere lo scenario circostante.

"Vuoi che guidi io?" chiede Harry con voce bassa e roca.

Louis sorride, è carino che Harry si stia offrendo di guidare al suo posto ma è abbastanza sicuro che potrebbe addormentarsi dietro al volante se accettasse.

"No." risponde Louis deglutendo a vuoto e si lecca le labbra improvvisamente secche. "Sto bene, dovresti dormire ancora un po'. Ti sveglio io." continua cercando di cambiare discorso.

Se potesse dargli un sonnifero per non farlo svegliare finché non sarà lui a farlo, sarebbe ideale. Fortunatamente Harry si riaddormenta subito senza problemi. 

Louis inizia ad avere fame, il suo corpo non è abituato a correre in macchina a massima velocità alle tre del mattino. Sono comunque molto vicini alla destinazione, secondo quello che dice il navigatore dovrebbe mancare solo un'ora e mezza all'arrivo, ormai è troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

Louis sorride fra sé e sé, non ha ancora trovato una scusa da usare con il riccio; vorrebbe riuscire a dimostragli che essere spontanei non è sempre un qualcosa di avventato e da incoscienti, a meno che Harry non lo uccida prima di farlo parlare.

Mentre attraversano il Colorado il cielo inizia a schiarirsi. Harry raddrizza nuovamente la schiena, passandosi le mani sul viso e guardando fuori dal finestrino mentre sbatte le palpebre stancamente.

Non sembra più assonnato come prima, sembra invece molto attento e vigile mentre alza il volume della musica. Louis sente l'agitazione insidiarsi nello stomaco, sta valutando se è meglio che Harry capisca da solo dove si trovano o se, al contrario, è meglio che glielo dica lui. Forse potrebbe fingere di aver letto Vogel Canyon nell'itinerario, ma non crede che funzionerebbe. 

Ad un tratto Louis realizza che qualsiasi cosa abbia pensato di dire o fare non lo salverà. Vede in lontananza un segnale stradale prima ancora che possa farlo Harry. É un cartello pubblicitario con alcune montagne dipinte sullo sfondo con la scritta _Welcome to Colorado_  in caratteri cubitali bianchi.

Gli occhi gli si spalancano e cerca di capire come fare per distrarre il riccio in modo da evitare che noti il cartello. Sta per mettersi ad urlare ma Harry lo precede.

"Colorado?" il suo non è un urlo, lo dice con il suo solito tono basso e pacato. Una domanda a cui Louis non può rispondere, o almeno non in un modo che gli consenta di sopravvivere.

"Uhm sì." sussurra senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada. Le sue mani stanno sudando e c'è del sudore anche tra le sue scapole. La felpa lo sta soffocando.

Harry sembra confuso mentre afferra il suo telefono e inizia a far scorrere il dito sulla mappa, cercando qualcosa. Louis si sente come se avesse appena acceso un petardo, l'esplosione è imminente. Gli sembra di essere tornato bambino, a quando faceva cose che in realtà non avrebbe dovuto fare, come mettere la colla nello shampoo di sua sorella o falsificare una firma per saltare la verifica di matematica. La migliore linea d'azione, in questi casi, è lasciare che avvenga l'esplosione e affrontarne poi le conseguenze.

Proprio come quando era bambino, si ritrova a trattenere il respiro mentre aspetta.

"Louis." la voce di Harry è bassa e un po' spaventosa. "Perché siamo in Colorado?"

Si schiarisce la voce. "É- è sulla strada per Vogel Canyon, Harry." Non sta dicendo una bugia dopotutto, è sempre un buon modo per iniziare.

Harry annuisce e guarda fuori dal suo finestrino, il silenzio si prolunga. Louis pensa che sia troppo bello per essere vero, il riccio prenderà davvero per buono ciò che gli ha detto e se ne starà zitto? Troppo bello per essere vero. 

Harry tuttavia si volta verso di lui a rallentatore e Louis stringe più forte il volante. La sua voce è ancora più spaventosa, bassa e tesa. "Perché cazzo stiamo andando a Vogel Canyon?"

Louis può sopportare un attacco del genere fino ad un certo punto, prima di dover intervenire per alimentare ancora di più il fuoco. Alza gli occhi al cielo. "Pensavo sarebbe stato divertente, ok? Pensavo sarebbe stata una bella avventura, cazzo."

"Dannazione, Louis!" Harry grida per davvero questa volta. "Perché mi stai facendo questo?"

"A te?" decide di alzare la voce anche lui per rispondere. "Non ti sto facendo niente."

Perché Harry pensa che fare qualcosa di divertente sia un attacco nei suoi confronti? Sta per chiederglielo ma l'altro riprende ad urlare. 

"Sai che voglio attenermi all'itinerario, sai che lo scopo di questo viaggio è andare nei posti segnati, eppure continui a fregartene. Continui a cercare di fottermi."

"Whoa," dice Louis tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada, non dovrebbero urlare mentre sono alla guida. "Smettila di comportarti come se tutto riguardasse te. Forse semplicemente non ho voglia di entrare in un altro museo." Non è la cosa migliore da dire, lo sa, non sono più andati in un museo dal primo giorno di viaggio che, tra l'altro, lui non ha nemmeno visitato, ma è la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente.

"Non andiamo in un museo da giorni." glielo fa notare Harry. "Ti piace solo insistere finché le cose non si rompono, vero? Ti ho detto infinite volte che voglio attenermi ad un programma ben preciso ma tu continui a fare di testa tua."

"Tutto quello che ho scelto di fare io è stato divertente." replica Louis alzando la voce prima che il riccio possa continuare la sua sfuriata. Potrebbe anche aver sbagliato a dirigersi in Colorado senza chiederglielo, ma non si vuole prendere la colpa anche per tutto il resto. "Ti è piaciuto tutto quello che ho voluto fare fino adesso." continua a parlare non appena vede Harry aprire la bocca. "Non ti sei mai lamentato, tranne per le noccioline alla birra."

Harry incrocia le braccia. "Avrei dovuto immaginare dal primo giorno che avresti provato a cambiare il viaggio. Devi sempre spingerti oltre i limiti."

A Louis non piace questa discussione, la sta odiando in realtà. Stavano andando finalmente d'accordo e ora si sta disfando tutto quanto, si stanno urlando contro le peggio cose come se i momenti belli passati insieme non fossero mai accaduti.

"Non è colpa mia." dice allora. "Ma è colpa del tuo incessante bisogno di controllare ogni cosa a causa di una maledetta relazione finita male."

Louis si accorge subito di essersi spinto troppo in là. Litigano spesso tra loro, è successo così tante volte che ormai si è quasi abituato, ma non menzionano mai cose troppo personali.

"Ferma la macchina." dice Harry scuotendo la testa.

"No." Louis tiene le mani sul volante e lo stringe forte finché le nocche non sbiancano.

"Ferma questa cazzo di macchina!" ripete Harry togliendosi la cintura.

"Perché? Così puoi correre come un pazzo in autostrada e farti investire?" Louis scuote di nuovo la testa in segno di diniego. "No."

"Perché non posso stare in macchina con te in questo momento senza dire qualcosa che poi rimpiangerò." mormora Harry con voce rotta. "Per favore, fermati."

Per favore è la parola magica, oppure è l'emozione che percepisce nella voce di Harry, in ogni caso Louis sterza la macchina e frena bruscamente. Accende i lampeggianti ma il riccio è già fuori dall'auto prima ancora che se ne accorga. La porta sbatte facendo un rumore assordante nel silenzio che li circonda e Louis appoggia stancamente la fronte sul volante, esausto.

Aveva deciso di dirigersi a Vogel Canyon senza un valido motivo, solo per dare a Harry la prova che essere spontanei è in fin dei conti divertente, ma ora, seduto lì, non è sicuro di come riuscirà a spiegarglielo.

Soprattutto non quando Harry pensa che lui faccia queste cose per fargli un dispetto o che sfrutti i suoi segreti e le sue insicurezze per fargli del male.

"Cazzo!" impreca ad alta voce sbattendo le mani sul volante. Afferra le chiavi e scende dalla macchina velocemente, Harry ha detto che non riesce a stare dentro l'abitacolo insieme a lui, ma per fortuna l'autostrada è abbastanza grande per entrambi.

Il più piccolo è appoggiato al paraurti posteriore della Jeep, ha le braccia incrociate e gli occhi chiusi quando gli si avvicina per affrontarlo. Il cielo si sta schiarendo, le stelle tuttavia sono ancora scintillanti e la luna proietta una luce delicata sui loro corpi. Il sole che sorge dietro di loro, invece, disegna strane ombre sull'autostrada.

"Mi dispiace." inizia a dire Louis con tono dispiaciuto. Nelle ore diurne probabilmente quella strada è piena di camion e famiglie che vanno in vacanza, ma per il momento ci sono soltanto loro due. "Mi dispiace per aver deviato verso il Colorado."

Harry scuote la testa velocemente. "Non è quello il problema."

Louis si trattiene dallo sbuffare, è abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbero litigato e non avrebbero avuto questa conversazione se si fossero fermati in un hotel nel New Mexico senza guidare tutta la notte.

"Ok, scusami ancora. Ho sbagliato a prendere questa decisione da solo." Si sente come un adulto durante un incontro d'affari e non come se stesse parlando di fronte alla cotta più intensa e volubile che abbia mai avuto in tutta la sua vita.

"Non è per quello, il problema è che continui a rinfacciarmi determinate cose." ripete Harry, quindi si passa le mani tra i capelli e poi le lascia ricadere lungo i fianchi. "Ogni volta che penso che stiamo andando d'accordo fai qualcosa che mi fa incazzare. Perché continui a comportarti così?"

Il suo sguardo sta implorando una risposta ma Louis non riesce a sopportarlo. Distoglie così lo sguardo per un momento. "Ci credi se ti dico che non sto facendo nulla contro di te o per farti del male? Quando ho detto che volevo conoscerti, lo intendevo sul serio."

Harry lo fissa silenziosamente per un istante. "Allora perché siamo in Colorado? Oltre a vedermi urlare o arrabbiato ci sono tante altre cose che potresti scoprire di me."

Louis nega con la testa. "Credimi, non era mia intenzione." Si tira il labbro inferiore tra i denti mentre cerca di mettere le parole in un ordine coerente nella sua testa. "L'itinerario è per via di Matt?" 

_Fanculo_. Non è quello che voleva dire.

"Cazzo Louis." Harry fa eco ai suoi pensieri interiori ma a voce alta. "Perché mi stai chiedendo questo? Non te l'ho detto così che tu potessi usarlo contro di me, ma perché siamo amici. O almeno era quello che pensavo."

"Non lo sto usando contro di te." ribatte Louis alzando la voce allo stesso modo. "Sto cercando di capirti!"

"Matt non è la ragione per cui ho fatto quell'itinerario." ammette infine Harry. "Non è la ragione di niente, è un ragazzo che non significa più nulla per me."

"Sembra che ti tenga ancora stretto a sé invece." dice di rimando Louis e subito si morde la lingua. Non riesce a controllare il suo cervello e a mettere un filtro alla sua bocca quando è con lui, tutto ciò sta diventando un grosso problema.

"Non è così!" replica Harry e il suo viso diventa rosso sotto la luce dei fanali, i suoi occhi si scuriscono e lampeggiano arrabbiati. "Sai, è più facile dire che ho quasi fallito a scuola perché ero innamorato, piuttosto che dire che sono stato sopraffatto dalla mia prima vera relazione e non sapevo come controllarla."

Il petto di Harry si alza e si abbassa rapidamente mentre parla e Louis si rende conto che sta trattenendo il respiro. Non sapeva che il riccio avesse quasi perso un anno di scuola perché era stato distratto dal suo ragazzo. La questione è chiaramente più seria di quanto pensasse inizialmente.

"Sì, è così." continua Harry perché la faccia di Louis deve mostrare chiaramente ciò che sta pensando. "Ho quasi buttato via le mie possibilità a scuola e stavo per dire ai miei genitori che avevo sprecato tutti i loro soldi a causa di un ragazzo che pensavo di amare. Aggiungilo pure alla tua lista di cose da usare contro di me." urla allargando le braccia sempre più agitato. "Aggiungilo alla lista di cose che puoi urlarmi contro nel bel mezzo di un'autostrada in Colorado."

"Harry." dice Louis in fretta, interrompendolo. "Non sto cercando cose da poter usare contro di te. Non è così, ok? Sto solo cercando di conoscerti e no-" abbassa la voce. "Non voglio urlarti contro in autostrada."

Harry scuote la testa. "Allora perché siamo in Colorado, Louis?" Sembra sconfitto e Dio... Louis non voleva che andasse a finire in questo modo.

"L'ho fatto per te." spiega scuotendo la testa, sconsolato di non essere riuscito a fargli un favore come era suo intento. "Pensavo che avessi fatto quell'itinerario perché avevi paura di perdere il controllo sulla tua vita, così ho pensato che potevamo fare qualcosa di divertente insieme, essere spontanei e fuori controllo per una sola volta, farti capire che non è così male come credi. L'ho fatto per essere gentile." Non pensa di aver respirato una sola volta mentre faceva uscire tutto ciò che pensava, infatti alla fine del discorso i suoi polmoni si espandono dolorosamente.

La risata di Harry è sarcastica. "Hai fatto questo per me? Che strano modo aiutarmi."

Louis annuisce. "Non hai reagito come volevo, lo ammetto. Di certo non pensavo sarebbe andata a finire così." risponde agitando le mani intorno a lui come per far riferimento agli ultimi dieci minuti.

Harry guarda a terra per qualche secondo e quando alza di nuovo gli occhi, le sue guance sono rosse alla luce tenue della luna. "Non sono contento di quello che hai fatto."

Louis annuisce consapevole, ad un tratto si alza una folata di vento fresco intorno a loro perciò abbassa le maniche della felpa per coprirsi le mani. "Sì, questo l'ho capito."

"E sono molto imbarazzato in questo momento..." dice Harry, ora più calmo.

Louis deglutisce a vuoto. "Perché dovresti essere in imbarazzo?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sono sicuro di aver appena fatto una scenata in mezzo al nulla nel Colorado per nessuna ragione valida."

"Invece no." replica Louis velocemente facendo un passo avanti. Sono due idioti, è vero, ma almeno lo sono assieme. "Ha senso ciò che mi hai detto."

Harry sorride. "Capiresti il motivo se solo sapessi cosa provavo per te..." Dopo aver sussurrato quella frase gli occhi del riccio si spalancano all'istante e fa un passo indietro per allontanarsi da lui.

Louis non respira e il suo cuore salta un battito. "Cosa?"

Harry si copre la faccia ed emette un gemito frustrato. "Non posso credere di averlo appena detto ad alta voce."

"Cosa?" Louis si avvicina al ragazzo di fronte a lui. "Di cosa stai parlando?"

Quello che Harry provava per lui? È abbastanza sicuro che Harry pensi che lui sia fastidioso e manipolatore.

"Niente." risponde velocemente Harry, la voce attutita a causa delle mani che tiene ancora sul viso. "Possiamo dimenticare questa notte?"

Louis non riuscirà di certo a dimenticare questa notte tanto facilmente. "No." risponde subito dopo allungando una mano verso i polsi di Harry. Avvolge le dita intorno ad essi e li accarezza con i pollici. Non appena lo tira leggermente verso di sé, Harry smette di fare resistenza e fa ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. Da così vicino, Louis riesce a vedere le sue guance più rosse rispetto al resto della pelle, i suoi occhi che guardano un punto imprecisato dell'asfalto. 

"Cosa hai detto?" prova a ripetere.

Gli occhi verdi di Harry incontrano finalmente i suoi, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo con la luna e le stelle a danzare sopra le loro teste. Il sole sta sorgendo all'orizzonte, pensa Louis, e questo momento sparirà definitivamente con l'arrivo del nuovo giorno. Segue lo sguardo di Harry che fissa intensamente la sua bocca per poi ritornare sui suoi occhi. È un riflesso involontario quando la sua lingua scivola per leccare il labbro inferiore, un terribile riflesso Harry che osserva incantato.

"Che cosa hai detto poco fa?" gli domanda di nuovo Louis mentre si sporge in avanti di poco, ma abbastanza da sentire il respiro del riccio mancare.

Non sa chi si muove per primo, non saprebbe davvero dirlo, ma improvvisamente le sue labbra sono su quelle di Harry e si stanno baciando in mezzo al nulla, in Colorado, su un'autostrada. È come toccare una recinzione elettrica, Louis respira contro le labbra morbide di Harry, mentre sente affiorare la pelle d'oca sulle braccia e sulla nuca quando le loro bocche si incontrano e i loro nasi si sfiorano.

Finisce tutto come è iniziato. Harry sospira contro la sua bocca e lui sobbalza all'indietro come se fosse stato punto da qualcosa, in soli tre passi arriva dall'altro lato della Jeep.

"Oh mio Dio." dice scuotendo la testa. "Non so perché l'ho fatto." Louis solleva le mani in alto e si copre gli occhi un secondo prima di tornare dentro la macchina, i polmoni che gli martellano incessantemente nel petto per quello che ha appena fatto.

Ha appena baciato Harry Styles credendo che l'altro provasse dei sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Tuttavia il riccio non l'ha ammesso, si ricorda. Ha detto di sentirsi in un certo modo nei suoi confronti ma non ha specificato come, se è una sensazione positiva o negativa. Harry però ha ricambiato il bacio, ne è sicuro, ma allo stesso tempo ha dei dubbi.

"Sei un idiota, Louis Tomlinson." dice ad alta voce, incrociando i propri occhi nello specchietto. "Lo so." gli risponde il suo riflesso. 

Sussulta per lo spavento quando Harry apre la portiera, Louis sente che potrebbe venirgli un infarto da un momento all'altro. Non può credere che si sono davvero baciati, non può credere che ora devono sedersi in macchina e restare insieme un'altra settimana e mezzo.

Harry si allaccia la cintura di sicurezza e si siede immobile al suo posto, un silenzio imbarazzante è calato tra di loro. Louis vorrebbe uscire da lì e fare un giro per sbarazzarsi della vergogna, si sente un tale idiota. Si schiarisce la voce e avvia la macchina perché si ricorda improvvisamente che deve guidare, questo può farlo senza problemi. "Pronto?" chiede sottovoce e Harry annuisce, sempre restando in silenzio. Louis sterza la Jeep e ritorna sull'autostrada vuota.

Due minuti dopo si rende conto che sono ancora diretti a Vogel Canyon senza sapere cosa fare, non ha idea di cosa possa esserci in quel luogo, non ha idea se ci sia un hotel o un letto ad aspettarli non appena arriveranno a destinazione.

Se potesse tornare indietro lo farebbe subito, tornerebbe sulla Route 66 all'istante. Se significasse eliminare il bacio e la tensione pesante che si è creata, lo farebbe subito. Si libererebbe del peso terribile che sente nel petto e cancellerebbe tutto ciò che ha appena distrutto irrimediabilmente questo viaggio.

"Quanto siamo lontani dalla strada?" chiede Harry dopo qualche miglio mentre il sole illumina gradualmente il paesaggio intorno a loro. La sua voce suona misurata e controllata, Louis invece si sente come se le sue corde vocali fossero state tagliate. 

Si schiarisce la voce prima di rispondere. "Stiamo guidando parallelamente alla Route 66." Le sue abilità geografiche non sono favolose, ma qualcosa lo ricorda. "Parallelamente ma tre ore a nord."

Harry annuisce e guarda fuori dal finestrino. Lo stomaco di Louis è in subbuglio e odia questa sensazione. Ha detto al più piccolo che ha deviato il percorso iniziale solo per lui, ma Harry non ha ammesso che sia stata una buona idea, la sua. Le sue buone intenzioni non hanno portato a niente alla fine e ora non riesce più a parlare per l'imbarazzo.

Venti minuti fa, Harry gli aveva chiesto se potevano dimenticare entrambi questa notte. Louis avrebbe dovuto essere d'accordo con lui. Avrebbe dovuto girarsi all'istante e andarsene e soprattutto non avrebbe dovuto baciarlo.

"Adesso possiamo iniziare a guidare in diagonale e tornare in carreggiata." dice con voce flebile, il battito accelerato. É disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di rimediare al danno che ha commesso. "Abbiamo perso solo poche ore."

Harry lo guarda attentamente e la sua faccia è priva di espressioni, non legge la voglia di ucciderlo nei suoi occhi come immaginava. "Oppure oggi andiamo a Vogel Canyon e guidiamo fino in New Mexico domani."

Lo shock di Louis deve essere palese nel suo sguardo, forse sul suo intero viso.

"Ho guardato la mappa." continua Harry con un mezzo sorriso che presto scompare come si schiarisce la voce. "Saremo sopra Santa Rosa, quindi dovrebbe essere facile tornare poi sul percorso iniziale."

Louis stringe forte il volante con le mani. "Stai dicendo che vuoi andare avanti?"

Harry esita un istante. "Sì, prima l'hai detto..." il ragazzo si lecca le labbra e lui annuisce velocemente, sa già a cosa si sta riferendo, non ha bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni. "Hai detto che lo stai facendo per me... che sarà divertente."

Louis deglutisce sconvolto. "L'ho fatto sul serio per te. Sapevo che non faceva parte del programma ma pensavo che sarebbe stata una bella avventura. Anche se non è andata proprio come immaginavo."

Harry annuisce e sposta l'attenzione verso la strada. "Non è ancora finito questo viaggio." Il silenzio si protrae per qualche secondo poi, forse pensando di non essersi fatto capire bene, ribadisce: "Perciò andiamo avanti."

Louis annuisce, riprendendo sicurezza in se stesso e per la prima volta da quando ha lasciato la Route 66, il suo cuore inizia ad alleggerirsi.

*

Vogel Canyon non è il cratere inaridito che aveva immaginato Louis, è un canyon circondato da alberi verdi e rigogliosi, sopra di loro si staglia un cielo azzurro con poche nuvole, il sole non è eccessivamente caldo ma piacevole.

"Questo è il posto più verde che abbiamo visto negli ultimi giorni." dice Harry una volta che il canyon è visibile ai loro occhi. Non si sono detti molto da quando è sorto il sole, hanno scambiato poche parole durante il viaggio. Tutto è instabile, come se fosse scoppiata una bomba e stessero ancora camminando su un terreno incerto. 

"E c'è un fiume." dice Louis indicando una zona lontana del canyon dove scorre un flusso d'acqua.

"Bella scelta per essere spontanei e avventurosi." risponde Harry. "Sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio."

_Come se già non andasse tutto male_ , Louis tiene per sé quel pensiero e sorride comunque al ragazzo accanto a lui.

Vogel Canyon è in realtà un parco statale dove si possono trovare addirittura delle cabine da affittare, Louis parcheggia la macchina in una zona riservata agli ospiti, pregando che ci sia posto anche per loro. Harry scende dall'auto e si stiracchia mentre lui entra nella reception mandando una preghiera a chiunque possa ascoltarlo affinché gli faccia trovare delle cabine disponibili.

Scopre che ne è rimasta una sola e sebbene sia più costosa di qualsiasi altro hotel in cui sono stati fino adesso, consegna la sua carta di credito senza esitazioni.

"Sarete nella Lover's Lane." annuncia la donna dietro la scrivania con un dolce sorriso. "Si trova nella terza fila di cabine. Non vi perderete."

"Lover's Lane?" domanda Louis accigliato prendendo le chiavi della stanza.

"Di solito le affittiamo per lune di miele e occasioni simili." risponde lei.

Qualcuno, da qualche parte, si sta sicuramente prendendo gioco di loro. Louis le sorride cordiale mentre esce dalla reception, prendendo già la decisione di non condividere il nome della loro cabina con Harry.

"Ci sono comunque due letti, giusto?" domanda alla receptionist prima di dirigersi al parcheggio.

"Due camere da letto e due bagni." Non dà una spiegazione sul perché venga affittata per la luna di miele una cabina con due letti separati e lui ovviamente non indaga oltre.

"Allora hai trovato qualcosa?" gli chiede Harry sbadigliando quando lo raggiunge. É seduto sul cofano della Jeep, apparendo stanco tanto quanto lui. 

"É rimasta solo una cabina libera." dice Louis sollevando la chiave per mostrargliela.

Harry sorride sollevato. "Fantastico. Ho preso una brochure dove c'è scritto cosa possiamo fare nel parco."

Louis alza le sopracciglia, naturalmente Harry ha già trovato un opuscolo del luogo. Decide di non commentare, è ancora troppo presto per tornare a stuzzicarsi come facevano prima.

"Davvero?" chiede Louis salendo in macchina, Harry lo segue subito dopo.

"Ti piacciono i cavalli? Penso che fare equitazione possa essere divertente."

A Louis non piacciono molto i cavalli ma percepisce un pizzico di eccitazione nella voce del più piccolo e questo è proprio quello che voleva, prima che le cose tra loro si complicassero.

"Sembra divertente." risponde infine con un sorriso.

"Inoltre c'è un bar al centro di tutte le cabine." continua Harry. "Stavo pensando che potremmo fare colazione e poi un sonnellino. Andremo a cavallo oggi pomeriggio, se ti va."

Le labbra di Louis si sollevano in un sorriso nonostante provi a trattenersi. "Hai già pianificato tutto, vero?"

La reazione di Harry è immediata, sta per parlare di nuovo, che sia per chiedergli scusa oppure per ribattere, ma Louis non vuole conoscere la risposta.

"Sto scherzando, è un buon piano, davvero." replica Louis velocemente.

Trovare la cabina non è per niente difficile, Louis parcheggia la Jeep nel numero che gli hanno assegnato e trovano la piccola casetta di legno accanto.

C'è un cartello dipinto sulla facciata che indica  _Lover's Lane,_  ma se Harry lo nota, non lo dà a vedere.

"Ci sono due stanze." spiega Louis non appena entrano all'interno. "É molto diverso dalle nostre piccole stanze d'hotel."

"Le stanze degli hotel mi piacevano." commenta Harry con un mezzo sorriso.

Ha ragione, riflette Louis. Hanno passato quasi una settimana dormendo a meno di un metro di distanza senza alcun problema ma avere la propria stanza personale, e la propria privacy, è comunque qualcosa che desiderava già da un po' di tempo. 

Le due camere sono divise da un muro sottile, i letti sono entrambi king size quindi non trovano alcun motivo per lamentarsi. Posano entrambi le borse nelle loro rispettive stanze poi tornano indietro al bar per fare colazione, mentre Harry tiene tra le mani la gigantesca mappa del posto come un vero e proprio turista.

*

La colazione è tranquilla e per quanto Louis provi un certo imbarazzo, pensa sia tutto dovuto alla stanchezza del viaggio. Non ha dormito tutta la notte, diversamente da Harry che, al contrario, ha dormito a lungo mentre lui guidava.

Il caffè non è tra i migliori che ha assaggiato ma il cibo è buono e la cameriera non fa troppe domande. Probabilmente ne avrebbe fatte di più se avesse saputo che soggiornavano a Lover's Lane. Louis sicuramente non sarà colui che rivelerà tale informazione. Tornano verso la cabina nel silenzio più assoluto e si accordano per vedersi dopo pranzo per fare un giro a cavallo nei pressi del fiume.

Il parco offre diversi tipi di passeggiate a cavallo ma Louis ha lasciato al riccio la possibilità di scegliere quella che gli sembrava più interessante. Harry ha preso sul serio il suo lavoro e si è messo subito a leggere attentamente la lista mentre sorseggiava un bicchiere di succo d'arancia.

Chiudersi nella propria stanza personale e avere la camera tutta per sé, gli dà finalmente a Louis un po' di tregua, sente l'eccitazione nello stomaco mentre si spoglia rimanendo in boxer prima di scivolare nel letto tra le lenzuola fresche. Non riesce nemmeno a soffermarsi a pensare a quello che è successo tra lui e Harry, perché si addormenta prima ancora che la sua testa tocchi il cuscino.

*

Louis si sveglia tutto sudato ed eccitato. Non riesce a ricordare subito dove si trova, la sua mente è ancora immersa nel mondo dei sogni. Non riesce a vedere nulla intorno a lui oltre al buio pesto e sa che Harry è lì vicino, al di là della parete.

Ha molte cose sulle quali fantasticare e diventa dolorosamente duro nei boxer solo pensando al fatto che sta condividendo il muro con l'oggetto dei suoi desideri. Si gira sullo stomaco e stringe gli occhi per non pensare alla sua erezione ma purtroppo non funziona, non con la pressione del materasso che fa attrito.

Quando chiude gli occhi tutto quello che vede sono le labbra di Harry, le labbra di Harry sulle sue. Il loro bacio è durato solo qualche secondo ma la mente di Louis lo sta elaborando per farlo diventare molto più di un semplice bacio.

"Cazzo." sbuffa ad un tratto rotolando sulla schiena. Prende a calci le coperte e infila la mano dentro ai boxer, ansimando forte quando riesce a prendersi il cazzo tra le dita. Toccarsi è così liberatorio che i suoi occhi si chiudono automaticamente, nell'ultimo anno si era annoiato a morte di darsi piacere da solo, quindi era sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa di nuovo, ma ora ne sente estremamente il bisogno.

Non si fa una sega per bene da quando sono partiti per il viaggio, tranne alcune mattine in cui si è toccato per qualche secondo sotto la doccia più per necessità che per piacere.

Non adesso però, riflette mentre tira giù rapidamente i boxer lungo le cosce. Vuole godersela appieno e divertirsi, approfittandone della camera tutta per sé. Louis rabbrividisce quando si sfiora la punta, la schiena leggermente arcuata. Ad occhi chiusi lascia che le visioni sul suo compagno di viaggio si susseguano nella sua testa senza alcun freno. Non cerca nemmeno di respingerle per pensare a qualcos'altro, non quando il suo stomaco si sta contraendo per il troppo piacere. 

Finisce tutto in fretta, prima di quanto si aspettasse e la situazione è quasi imbarazzante. Vorrebbe incolpare il tempo che è trascorso da quando ha avuto il suo ultimo orgasmo, ma, in realtà, pensa sia colpa delle spalle larghe di una certa persona, dei suoi occhi verdi ed in particolare delle sue labbra rosse.

Non si sente un pazzo per avere avuto certi pensieri sconci su Harry. Il suo seme si sta raffreddando sul suo stomaco e il suo petto si muove affannoso ad ogni piccolo respiro. È sicuro che questo sia stato uno dei migliori sonnellini che abbia mai fatto.

*

Harry è già sveglio quando esce dalla stanza un'ora dopo. Louis si era appisolato di nuovo finché non era diventato duro un'altra volta e aveva deciso quindi di raddoppiare il piacere sotto la doccia del bagno privato. Non che qualcuno debba venirlo a sapere...

Harry è seduto all'angolo di un tavolo che non aveva notato precedentemente, sta leggendo un libro e indossa quello che deve essere il suo vestiario da cavallerizzo: jeans neri attillati, scarpe Nike bianche e una maglietta grigia. Ci sono una mela e una bottiglia d'acqua vicino al suo braccio e i suoi capelli sono asciutti solo per metà e si arricciano ribelli intorno alle orecchie.

Il ragazzo alza lo sguardo quando lo sente arrivare e mostra un sorriso rilassato. "Buongiorno."

Sembra troppo allegro e ciò lo insospettisce, forse anche Harry ha apprezzato il tempo da solo proprio come ha fatto lui. Sta viaggiando troppo con la mente e per poco non inciampa nel corridoio, il pensiero che entrambi possano essersi toccati separati solo da un muro sottile è troppo per il suo cervello e per il suo corpo in astinenza.

"Giorno." risponde Louis cercando di riprendersi prima che la sua mente continui a farsi viaggi mentali. "Hai comprato uno spuntino?" chiede indicando l'acqua e la mela mezza mangiata.

"Il frigo è ben fornito." risponde Harry. Dà un morso alla mela e aggiunge: "Comunque sono tutti spuntini post-sesso, stai attento."

Questa volta Louis inciampa davvero e si regge all'ultimo sul bancone della cucina. "Che cosa?" 

"È cibo che di solito viene mangiato per riprendere le energie dopo il sesso." spiega Harry sorridendo mentre mastica la mela. "Come il latte al cioccolato, formaggio, mele, banane..."

Louis apre il frigo curioso e Harry ha ragione, tutto quello che vi trova dentro non sono altro che finger food adatti per riprendere le forze dopo un'intensa attività sessuale.

"Si potrebbero mangiare anche dopo un'escursione o roba del genere..." dice ragionevolmente, tirando fuori una mela e il cartone di latte al cioccolato. "Anche il quel caso devi comunque recuperare le forze."

"É per questo che il mio bagno è rifornito con tre tipi diversi di preservativi e quattordici di lubrificante?"

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano e gli scappa una risata. "Quattordici tipi di lubrificante?" domanda al riccio mentre lava la mela prima di mangiarla.

Harry scoppia a ridere. "Ogni sapore e colore possibile, tutto quello che ti viene in mente. Ce n'erano addirittura due per quelli pieni a metà, come se potessi davvero prenderne uno usato precedentemente da sconosciuti." riflette Harry alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

Louis fissa intensamente la sua mela, asciugandola ripetutamente con un tovagliolo di carta. Pensare a lui mentre si fa una sega è una cosa, pensare a Harry che usa il lubrificante per darsi piacere da solo, è troppo da gestire.

"Voglio dire, teoricamente..." continua Harry mentre morde la mela e si rifiuta di stabilire un contatto visivo con lui. "Se ne avessi avuto il bisogno, intendevo."

"Giusto." dice Louis annuendo. Morde forte la sua mela e mastica guardando fuori dalla finestra.

"Si chiama Lover's Lane dopotutto." conclude Harry alzando lo sguardo quando Louis si gira verso di lui. Sogghigna apertamente facendolo ridere e scuotere la testa. Quindi si è accorto dell'odioso cartello davanti alla cabina. C'è una bolla di tensione tra loro che persiste dalla notte appena passata ma si sta lentamente sgonfiando grazie alle battute sessuali di Harry e alle risate.

Louis ha deciso che prenderà quello che viene.

*

Una volta indossato il suo abbigliamento da equitazione, che consiste in jeans neri, scarpe Adidas e una maglietta bianca a maniche lunghe con un cuore ricamato sulla tasca anteriore, è pronto per la loro avventura a cavallo. Harry fa strada guardando la mappa mentre Louis cammina due passi avanti.

Innanzitutto seguono una rapida lezione fornita da un istruttore che indossa dei veri pantaloni da equitazione abbinati ad una giacca particolare, poi salgono sui cavalli che gli hanno affidato insieme ad altre dodici persone.

Harry non riesce a smettere di sorridere e Louis cerca di sembrare entusiasta quanto lui, anche se effettivamente stare su un cavallo non lo fa sentire molto a suo agio.

Il loro istruttore sta ripassando le regole di base e Louis cerca seguire il discorso, anche se Harry si rivela essere una grossa distrazione. Non è il suo viso ad attirare la sua attenzione questa volta, ma il modo in cui continua ad accarezzare il cavallo e il modo in cui si sporge in avanti per sussurrargli all'orecchio. Continua a baciare la parte superiore della testa dell'animale ed è assolutamente adorabile, anche se è sicuro che il cavallo in realtà stia pensando a Harry come ad una mosca fastidiosa.

Il sentiero che scende verso il fiume è molto stretto e Louis finisce dietro il riccio, rimanendo comunque al centro del gruppo. La sella del cavallo è scomoda ma diventa tutto più facile man mano che la cavalcata procede, ad un certo punto arriva persino ad accarezzare il suo cavallo, proprio come aveva fatto l'altro.

Intorno a loro c'è solo del verde, tranne alcuni alberi le cui foglie stanno cambiando colore per l'arrivo dell'autunno. Harry ha con sé la macchinetta fotografica e scatta qualche foto di passaggio mentre tiene l'altra mano stretta al cavallo.

Louis ha bisogno di tutto l'autocontrollo di cui dispone per non fissare costantemente il culo del ragazzo davanti a lui, oppure come le sue lunghe e ridicole gambe si avvolgono sul dorso dell'animale; i suoi jeans attillati non lo aiutano di certo a non pensarci, come non lo aiuta il fatto che Harry muova i fianchi mentre cerca di accompagnare il trotto del cavallo.

Louis pensa che avere avuto tre orgasmi in un solo pomeriggio non sia stato abbastanza.

Arrivano in un campo aperto dopo aver attraversato il sentiero e dato che c'è più spazio per camminare l'uno di fianco all'altro, Louis riesce finalmente a distogliere l'attenzione dalle cosce di Harry che si flettono ad ogni minimo movimento.

"Hai mai desiderato avere un cavallo da bambino?" gli chiede Harry quando lo affianca. Si piega in avanti per lasciare un altro bacio sull'orecchio destro del cavallo per poi sfregarlo tra le dita.

"No." risponde Louis. "Ero più interessato agli skateboard. Le mie sorelle tuttavia hanno sempre desiderato cavalli e unicorni, erano in cima alla loro lista dei desideri."

Harry sorride. "Mia sorella ha chiesto un cavallo e i miei genitori le hanno preso un peluche, non le è piaciuto molto."

Louis ride e stringe la presa sulle staffe. I cavalli stanno passeggiando tranquilli mentre continuano a spostarsi verso il fiume. "Non posso credere che i genitori facciano queste cattiverie, dovrebbero inventare delle regole per impedirglielo."

"Penso che un giorno sarò anch'io un padre del genere. Sarò un equilibrio tra amore incondizionato e prese in giro." replica Harry con un ghigno sul volto.

"Lo immaginavo." risponde Louis socchiudendo gli occhi. "E tu? Hai mai desiderato un cavallo?"

Harry nega con la testa. "No."

"Eri uno di quei bambini che chiedevano materiale scolastico per Natale?"

La risata di Harry è forte e improvvisa, un paio di persone si voltano per osservarli incuriositi. Louis cerca di non sorridere troppo, dovrebbe essere tutto strano tra di loro, dovrebbero sentirsi in imbarazzo l'uno con l'altro considerando che si sono baciati quella stessa mattina e non ne hanno ancora parlato, ma non sarà lui ad iniziare il discorso.

"Ho chiesto un viaggio sulla luna, in realtà." continua Harry con il sorriso che persiste sul suo viso. "Pensavo di voler diventare un astronauta, inoltre non mi rendevo ancora conto di quanto fosse difficile raggiungere la luna."

Louis si gratta il naso, incerto su cosa rispondere. "Sì, è una richiesta molto difficile da esaudire, no?"

Harry annuisce. "Ero devastato quando l'ho scoperto, ovviamente."

"É per questo che hai rinunciato ad essere un astronauta?"

"No, in realtà odio la scienza. Amo lo spazio e l'idea di fluttuare e vedere tutte le stelle da vicino o di toccare la luna, ma fare un'equazione per spiegare la gravità? Non fa proprio per me." dice Harry.

"Ah bene, sogna in grande allora." risponde Louis ridendo.

*

Raggiungono il fiume dopo qualche minuto e i cavalli si fermano esattamente sulla riva, come se fossero stati addestrati a fermarsi proprio in quel punto. Il loro istruttore dice a tutti di scendere per fare una pausa e lasciare gli animali a rifocillarsi.

Lo stomaco di Louis si ribalta mentre scende da cavallo e le sue gambe diventano gelatinose.

I cavalli bevono assetati nel fiume, Harry scatta qualche foto al paesaggio circostante mentre Louis cerca un pezzo d'erba pulita sulla quale sedersi, allungando poi le gambe e buttando la testa all'indietro per prendere un po' di sole. Il riccio gli si siede accanto e comincia a guardare le foto in silenzio. Improvvisamente Louis sente lo scatto della macchinetta e quando apre un occhio la vede puntata verso di lui. Alza subito una mano per coprirsi facendo scoppiare a ridere il ragazzo.

"Finirai con l'avere troppe mie foto e nessuna del paesaggio." lo avverte Louis lasciando cadere la mano mentre Harry rimette il copriobiettivo sulle lenti.

"Ne ho già postate alcune sul mio blog." risponde il riccio. "Anche tu sei parte del viaggio, tanto quanto i totem giganti e le Cadillac rovesciate."

"Sono la parte più eccitante, vorrai dire." lo prende in giro Louis chiudendo di nuovo le palpebre.

"Sicuramente non mi fai mai abbassare la guardia." replica Harry.

Louis apre immediatamente gli occhi ma questa volta il ragazzo non lo sta guardando, la sua faccia è inclinata verso il sole come un bellissimo fiore.

"Spero sia una cosa positiva quella che hai detto." sussurra allora pulendosi le mani dalla polvere.

Harry mormora qualcosa tra sé e sé e lui lo guarda mentre aspetta una spiegazione a ciò che ha appena detto, purtroppo non arriva e il momento finisce a causa dall'istruttore che chiede loro di tornare sui cavalli per intraprendere il viaggio di ritorno.

Louis non insiste oltre per ottenere una risposta, sta ancora rimuginando su quello che Harry gli ha detto in autostrada - _se solo sapessi cosa provavo per te -_ ora anche questa non risposta porterà solo ad aumentare la sua curiosità.

È più facile per Louis analizzare Harry in sé, piuttosto che analizzare cosa potrebbe veramente significare la sua ossessione per cosa prova il ragazzo nei suoi confronti.

*

Una volta che i cavalli sono sistemati nelle stalle, Louis e Harry si avventurano fino al bordo del canyon e trovano un posto dove sedersi per osservare il paesaggio. Harry scatta un po' di foto e l'unico rumore intorno a loro è il click della macchinetta. Louis inizia a considerare confortante quel suono.

Successivamente notano un paio di bancarelle che vendono del cibo ed entrambi scelgono di comprare dei Tacos che mangiano su una panchina vicino alla loro cabina. Infine condividono un piccolo biscotto alla marijuana, questo solo perché si trovano in Colorado dove la droga è legale e soprattutto perché Louis pensa di meritarsi un po' di droga legale dopo le ultime 24 ore.

C'era pochissima erba all'interno nel biscotto e più che drogati si sentono sonnolenti mentre si dirigono nuovamente verso la cabina per andare a letto. Guardano insieme alcune repliche di Jersey Shore in televisione prima che inizi Pretty Woman. Louis cambierebbe canale senza pensarci due volte ma Harry emette un verso compiaciuto quando Julia Roberts appare sullo schermo, quindi decide di accontentarlo.

Parlano del più e del meno per tutta la durata del film, fino a quando non cominciano a sentire addosso la stanchezza della giornata farsi sempre più evidente.

Harry è il primo a decidere di andare a letto e Louis lo segue subito dopo. Purtroppo non c'è una televisione in camera sua quindi si accontenta di guardare le stelle fuori dalla finestra, sapendo che Harry sta facendo la stessa cosa dall'altro lato del muro. 

Mentre prova ad addormentarsi non riesce a credere che nessuno dei due abbia minimamente accennato al bacio per tutto il giorno, almeno per provare a capire se è piaciuto ad entrambi oppure se è stato solamente un grosso errore. Lui sa già cosa risponderebbe, tuttavia cerca di non essere troppo infastidito dal fatto che Harry non ne abbia voluto parlare o non abbia fatto nessuna allusione a quello che è successo.

É quando sta per crollare nel mondo dei sogni che si rende conto di ciò che gli dà più fastidio, ossia che è stato lui stesso a fermarsi e a tirarsi indietro per primo. Non saprà mai cosa sarebbe potuto accadere dopo, come sarebbero potute andate le cose dopo che Harry ha sospirato sulle sue labbra. La delusione si annida nel suo stomaco e si addormenta fortemente frustrato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 
> 
> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Finalmente si sono baciati, ve lo aspettavate? 😍
> 
> Speriamo che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto tanto quanto a noi, alla prossima :)
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	9. Ottavo giorno

**Vogel Canyon, Colorado**

Louis si sveglia verso le otto e prega che questo suo svegliarsi all'alba sia dovuto al fatto che il giorno prima aveva dormito in modo eccessivo e non al suo abituarsi alla routine imposta da Harry negli ultimi giorni.

Fa una doccia veloce e indossa un paio di pantaloncini e una semplice maglietta, consapevole che oggi dovranno recuperare molta strada.

La porta di Harry è ancora chiusa quando entra nel corridoio, decide di lasciarlo dormire e vaga per la cucina con l'intenzione di mangiare qualche snack post-sesso offerto dalla casa mentre aspetta l'altro ragazzo. 

Lo rende leggermente triste il fatto di non aver fatto neanche un po' di sano sesso a Lover's Lane e che stia mangiando quegli snack da solo.

Sono quasi le nove quando comincia a diventare un po' ansioso, accende la televisione per guardare il notiziario, ma lo spegne dopo qualche minuto quando sente addosso un'altra sottile ondata di ansia. Decide quindi di passare il tempo mettendosi a cercare il percorso migliore per arrivare a Santa Rosa e i posti turistici da poter visitare in città.

Non c'è ancora alcun segno da parte di Harry. 

Quello che succede subito dopo è tutto frutto di un incidente, Louis sta camminando nel corridoio per vedere se il riccio è sveglio o se per caso si sta facendo una doccia prima di partire. Rimane perfettamente immobile fuori dalla porta mentre ascolta ogni movimento che avviene all'interno della stanza, quando all'improvviso percepisce quel suono che cambierà totalmente la sua vita.

Harry sta gemendo, è un suono molto basso e soffocato, ma lo riconosce immediatamente. Harry è decisamente sveglio e sta per avere un orgasmo. Louis sente di nuovo lo stesso suono ma decide a quel punto di allontanarsi velocemente ed entrare nella sua camera, sbattendo la porta con il cuore che batte a mille.

Trattiene il respiro quando sente la porta di Harry aprirsi e sussulta quando il ragazzo la richiude. Probabilmente ha sentito Louis in corridoio ed è uscito per controllare cosa stava succedendo, prima di finire il suo lavoro di mano in tutta tranquillità.

L'immaginazione di Louis non ha più freni e comincia immediatamente a pensare a Harry mentre si morde il labbro, Harry che muove la sua mano sporca di sperma, Harry che geme contro il proprio braccio come raggiunge l'orgasmo.

"Smettila." sibila Louis riferendosi al proprio membro, che si sta nuovamente indurendo a causa delle immagini che si sono formate nella sua mente. "Smettila cazzo."

Il suo flusso sanguigno non lo sta a sentire e confluisce tutto verso il suo inguine lasciandolo con un'erezione, sfortunatamente non per la prima volta durante le ultime 24 ore. Questo deve essere il motivo per cui Dio non ha permesso loro di avere stanze separate fino adesso durante il viaggio, perché non sono in grado di rispettare la loro privacy senza masturbarsi come dei pazzi.

Louis si mette le mani sul pacco per riprendere il controllo di sé, non sa proprio come si dovrà comportare quando rivedrà Harry; quando vedrà com'è nel suo stato post-orgasmo, se avrà le labbra rosse a causa dei morsi o le guance arrossate.

_Dannazione_. 

Louis si toglie i vestiti in fretta ed entra in doccia quando ancora l'acqua è fredda, una mano già stretta attorno al suo cazzo. Forse non avrebbero mai dovuto baciarsi, sarebbero dovuto rimanere quasi-amici e basta, ma qualcuno ha sicuramente dimenticato di inviare questo promemoria alle sue pulsioni sessuali.

*

Louis finisce per essere in ritardo a causa del suo secondo orgasmo mattutino e cerca di vestirsi velocemente mentre sente Harry muoversi nel corridoio.

"Ti sei svegliato tardi?" chiede al riccio non appena entra in cucina.

Il più piccolo è seduto in un angolo con un piatto di mela e formaggio a fette, sgranocchiando allegro i suoi snack. Indossa una felpa rosa elettrico e dei jeans blu sbiaditi, i calzini ricoperti di piccoli arcobaleni. "Sì, mi andava di dormire un po' di più. Scusa."

_Bugiardo_. Louis sorride a labbra strette consapevole di conoscere la verità.

"Non preoccuparti, avevo bisogno di tempo anch'io per riprendermi." mente a sua volta e si gira verso di lui dopo aver preso una bottiglia d'acqua dal frigo. Gli sembra che la pelle di Harry sia più calda e arrossata, i suoi occhi più luminosi.  _Ricomponiti Tomlinson._

Beve quasi tutta la bottiglia in un fiato prima che la sua immaginazione riparta senza alcun freno.

"Dai andiamo." dice quando riesce a tornare a respirare dopo aver deglutito. "Qualcuno ha deviato il percorso e ora abbiamo del terreno da recuperare."

Un lampo di shock attraversa il viso di Harry ma si trasforma subito in un sorriso. "Mio Dio, come sono cambiate le cose." ridacchia masticando l'ultimo pezzo di mela. "E poi sono io quello con un palo nel culo."

"Non l'ho mai detto." replica velocemente Louis, almeno non ad alta voce, pensa subito dopo.

"Sì ma l'hai pensato." Harry gli fa l'occhiolino e butta via il tovagliolo sporco che ha usato come piatto.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo scocciato, ma il buon umore di Harry è contagioso e non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.

*

"Abbiamo quattro ore di macchina." annuncia Louis mentre caricano i bagagli nell'auto.

"E dovresti guidare tu visto che ci hai messo in questo casino." aggiunge Harry chiudendo il bagagliaio.

Louis stringe gli occhi, non avrebbe mai definito la loro giornata in Colorado un casino, ma quello che è successo in autostrada invece lo è stato sicuramente... soprattutto quel cazzo di bacio. "Giusto." risponde sconfitto.

Se sono tornati a stuzzicarsi a vicenda vuol dire che supereranno anche questo momento. Meglio del silenzio dopotutto, meglio della tensione, e soprattutto meglio di come ha passato mezza giornata di ieri passando da un orgasmo all'altro con le immagini di Harry nudo nella mente, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato baciare di nuovo le sue stupide labbra.

Harry si ferma all'improvviso e un piccolo sorriso appare sul suo volto. "Sto scherzando. Hai guidato la notte scorsa, ora tocca a me."

Louis sfrega nervoso le dita sulla chiave. "Sei sicuro? Non è un problema per me guidare."

"Mettersi sempre a disposizione è una qualità che apprezzo in una persona." dice Harry sorridendo apertamente. "Ma io sono molto più interessato alla condivisione." Prende le chiavi dalle sue mani senza aggiungere altro e si mette alla guida. 

Louis non è sicuro di quello che voleva intendere Harry con le sue ultime parole, forse è solo lui che ci legge delle allusioni sessuali.

"Probabilmente." sussurra Louis mentre cammina verso il lato del passeggero.

"Cosa?"

Alza lo sguardo e vede che Harry ha abbassato entrambi i finestrini. "Niente, sto parlando da solo." Almeno questa volta non è una bugia.

*

Il Colorado sud-orientale è deserto, verde e collinoso, finché non tornano nel New Mexico e lo scenario attorno a loro cambia, trasformandosi in un'oasi naturale.

"É tutto così verde." commenta Harry quando stanno percorrendo una lunga curva con sempreverdi su entrambi i lati.

"Beh, l'hai detto troppo presto." risponde Louis non appena il paesaggio si trasforma subito dopo in terra arida.

Harry ride come se non potesse crederci sul serio. "Oops."

Il paesaggio è lo stesso per tutto lo stato del New Mexico, anche se a volte è possibile scovare un po' più di verde, dunque non è tutto deserto.

Provano a fare il gioco delle targhe per poi passare a quello delle ventuno domande che risulta essere più difficile di quanto immaginassero inizialmente, Harry ad un certo punto non sa più cosa domandare e Louis perde il conto di quante domande invece ha posto al riccio.

"C'è un gioco che facevamo sempre io e mia sorella quando eravamo in viaggio verso la casa dei nonni." dice quest'ultimo quando hanno finito le domande.

"Che gioco?" chiede l'altro curioso mentre soffia sul caffè che hanno preso in una stazione di servizio.

Harry mette il suo bicchiere nel portabevande e alza le spalle. "Non penso che abbia un nome, bisogna scegliere delle parole da diversi cartelli e poi metterle in ordine."

Louis si gira verso di lui. "Quale ordine?" 

"Alfabetico." gli risponde come se fosse ovvio. "Quindi se vedi 'Available' su un manifesto ottieni un punto, se poi io vedo 'Black' su un altro ottengo un punto e così via per tutto l'alfabeto."

Louis guarda fuori dal finestrino e non vede nulla oltre ad un supermercato quindi lancia un'occhiata stranita ad Harry.

"Forse è meglio non giocarci." dice Harry roteando gli occhi. "Sembra che ti abbia appena chiesto di tagliarti l'orecchio."

Louis fa un sorriso e si passa le dita sulle labbra. "Forse perché questa è la mia faccia di sempre, sai."

"Non è vero." replica Harry troppo in fretta per non essere considerato sospettoso. Louis alza le sopracciglia incuriosito da quella informazione, facendolo arrossire vistosamente. "Hai un bel viso." continua senza lasciare che le sue parole tradiscano il suo rossore. "Questo volevo dire."

Louis sorride riportando lo sguardo sulla strada, incerto su cosa rispondere. "Anche tu hai un bel viso." replica infine qualche minuto dopo. A volte lo fa sentire come se stesse vivendo la sua prima cotta, ecco perché incespica spesso nelle parole.

Louis si schiarisce la voce e alza il volume della musica. "Forse per adesso abbiamo giocato abbastanza."

"Se hai paura di una piccola competizione..." commenta Harry con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra.

Louis si limita a sospirare, appoggiando i piedi sul cruscotto. Harry non prova nemmeno a fermarlo.

*

Quasi cinque ore dopo aver lasciato Vogel Canyon con solo una sosta per un caffè e una fermata al bagno, il deserto lascia il posto ad altro verde e a numerosi laghi, si trovano nei pressi di Santa Rosa, sempre nel New Mexico. Il cielo è sereno sopra di loro e fa apparire l'acqua dei laghetti ancora più invitante.

"Splendido." sussurra Louis senza davvero pensarci, ammirando il panorama e cercando di cogliere ogni più piccolo dettaglio.

Quando si gira nota che Harry sta sfoggiando un sorriso soddisfatto, perciò gli chiede: "Perché stai sorridendo così?"

"Questa è la prima tappa del mio itinerario dalla quale sembri impressionato." risponde Harry rallentando e parcheggiando la Jeep in un punto con vista panoramica.

"Non è vero." risponde subito Louis, anche se il riccio potrebbe avere ragione in effetti. Non ha fatto un ottimo lavoro nel nascondere il suo disgusto per la maggior parte dei posti in cui si sono fermati fino adesso, anche se spera che Harry non pensi che abbia odiato ogni singolo minuto che hanno passato insieme.

"Non ti preoccupare, so che alla fine cambierai idea su tutto quanto." gli dice Harry con tono tranquillo e continua a sorridergli mentre toglie la chiave dal cruscotto.

Il belvedere è un buon posto per osservare l'intero lago, ci sono alcuni moli abbandonati e un gruppo di turisti all'estremità opposta. Il cielo è completamente azzurro e i campi che circondano il lago sembrano proseguire per chilometri e chilometri all'orizzonte. Anche con dei turisti nelle vicinanze, Louis si sente come se fossero da soli ai margini della terra.

"Qual è il piano?" chiede, sicuro che Harry ne abbia uno.

"Questo è quello che faremo oggi." spiega il ragazzo sottovoce per non rovinare il silenzio intorno a loro. "E guidare verso Santa Fe stasera." aggiunge.

Louis è sorpreso che non ci sia niente da visitare per una volta. "Quindi staremo al lago tutto il giorno?"

Harry sorride. "Sì. Direi che prima però possiamo andare a mangiare." indica con il dito uno dei moli isolati sull'altra sponda. "Faremo finta che l'intero lago sia tutto nostro."

Per una volta Louis si trova completamente d'accordo con il più piccolo, non avrebbe potuto trovare un'idea migliore.

*

Alla fine comprano panini e patatine in un piccolo negozio vicino al molo che aveva precedentemente trovato il riccio, poi Harry fa marcia indietro con la Jeep per avvicinarsi il più possibile al lago. Louis si copre gli occhi spaventato quando Harry guida la macchina in retromarcia e accelera dirigendosi verso l'acqua.

Nel bagagliaio delle infinite meraviglie, trovano degli asciugamani da spiaggia che distendono sul molo, poi si alternano sul sedile posteriore dell'auto per cambiarsi e mettersi il costume. Louis applaude quando Harry finalmente esce e riceve in risposta uno sguardo accigliato.

"Cosa?" dice Louis cercando di nascondere un sorriso. "Non posso immaginare quanto sia stato difficile per le tue gambe da giraffa muoversi in uno spazio così ristretto."

Harry mette su un broncio che nota a malapena una volta che lo sguardo gli cade sui suoi pantaloncini corti di colore blu. Ha un tatuaggio sulla coscia che Louis nota solo adesso per la prima volta e diventa strabico mentre cerca di capire cosa ci sia disegnato. Il riccio sogghigna quando nota che sta cercando di ricomporsi, prima di spostarsi verso il retro della macchina senza aggiungere altro.

Harry è timido ma sa certamente di avere un bell'aspetto e sa soprattutto che può usarlo a suo vantaggio.

Mangiano il pranzo sul molo poi Harry si tuffa subito in acqua mentre Louis si sdraia per fare un pisolino. È sicuro che si ritroverà bruciato ovunque quando si sveglierà ma il calore del sole è meraviglioso e gli fa venire sonno.

Harry gli spruzza per due volte un po' d'acqua addosso, le sue risate a riecheggiare nell'ambiente circostante ogni volta che Louis sussulta. Dopo qualche minuto esce dal lago e si stende sul suo telo in silenzio.

"I bambini sono fatti così." dice al riccio senza aprire gli occhi. "Incredibilmente fastidiosi fino a quando non si sdraiano per dormire."

"Mi hai appena paragonato a quello che potrebbe essere tuo figlio?" chiede Harry incredulo. Non deve guardarlo in faccia per immaginare l'espressione che ha in quel momento.

"Non renderla una cosa strana." gli risponde quindi appoggia le mani sulla pancia e prova a riaddormentarsi.

Non è sicuro di quanto tempo sia riuscito a riposarsi, o se sia riuscito a dormire sul serio, quando Harry esclama: "Oh mio Dio." facendolo scattare a sedere spaventato.

"Cosa succede?" gli chiede subito allarmato.

Harry salta in piedi in fretta e furia e corre verso la Jeep.

Louis lancia un'occhiata in giro per vedere se intorno a loro c'è un eventuale pericolo, poi allunga le braccia in aria per sgranchirsi la schiena. Prima che possa decidere se dormire ancora o seguire il ragazzo, lo vede tornare indietro tenendo qualcosa in mano.

"Mi sono dimenticato di questa." dice Harry con un ampio sorriso che lo fa sorridere a sua volta. Non riesce mai a resistergli.

"Che cos'è?"

"Ci metti dentro il telefono per scattare le foto sott'acqua."

Louis lo guarda dubbioso. "H, sembra una truffa."

Harry nega con la testa mentre si siede sull'asciugamano. "Non lo è, vedrai."

Sembra sicuro del suo aggeggio mentre lui invece è certo che dovranno comprare una scatola di riso per salvare il telefono di Harry lungo la strada per Santa Fe.

Mentre Harry infila il cellulare nel supporto di plastica, Louis si ritrova a fissare le caviglie del ragazzo e le parole che ha tatuate sul davanti. Trascina poi gli occhi verso la sua coscia per studiare di nuovo il tatuaggio che raffigura una tigre, mordendosi un labbro mentre osserva le linee sottili e le sfumature.

Harry ha un sacco di tatuaggi casuali, tutti in mostra al momento. Louis vuole sapere cosa significano, sempre se hanno un significato, vuole sapere cosa l'ha spinto a farseli e qual è il suo preferito.

"Fatto."

Louis ritorna alla realtà rapidamente e si concentra su ciò che ha appena fatto l'altro, il suo telefono è apparentemente al sicuro nella busta di plastica e c'è un cavo che dal cellulare arriva alla sua mano dove si trova un pulsante per scattare le foto. Sembra un acquisto scadente fatto su Amazon ed un po' preoccupato.

"Sei sicuro?" chiede ancora mentre Harry si avvicina al bordo del lago.

"Immagino che lo scoprirò presto." risponde prima di tuffarsi con il cellulare in mano.

Louis si pizzica il ponte del naso, essere così infatuato di quel ragazzo non gli fa bene alla salute.

Harry riemerge dall'acqua qualche metro più lontano, i capelli bagnati che gli ricadono sulla fronte. "Penso funzioni!"

"Riesci almeno a vederci qualcosa?" Louis lancia un'occhiata all'acqua, è molto più blu di qualsiasi altro lago abbia mai visto, ma è lo stesso molto buio sul fondo.

"Si riesce a vedere benissimo sott'acqua, persino i riflessi del sole." dice Harry sorridendo entusiasta, come se non riuscisse più a fermarsi di scattare foto. "Vieni che te lo mostro."

Louis fa un respiro profondo prima di rispondere: "Mi sto godendo il sole quassù."

Il sorriso sparisce dal viso del riccio. "Hai sempre detto che sono io quello noioso-"

"Non l'ho mai detto." lo interrompe subito.

"Me l'hai fatto capire." continua Harry abbassando la testa. "Sto cercando di non essere noioso, ci sto provando."

C'è qualcosa di così sincero nella sua voce, che Louis vuole improvvisamente buttarsi dal molo.

"Non devi cercare di essere diverso." gli risponde infine, perché è consapevole che se non glielo dirà adesso se ne pentirà. "Non c'è niente di sbagliato in quello che sei."

Harry annuisce. "Penso che ci siano alcune cose di me che ho dimenticato nel corso nel tempo. Cose che mi piacevano e che non ho più fatto mentre cercavo di controllare la mia vita per filo e per segno." sembra che stia pensando a questa cosa da molto tempo.

"Come fare foto subacquee?" chiede Louis con un ghigno.

Harry sorride dolcemente. "Proprio quello." gli schizza un po' d'acqua addosso che gli colpisce il petto. "Per favore, vieni qui con me."

Louis è ormai perso per Harry Styles. Appoggia velocemente gli occhiali da sole sull'asciugamano e si tuffa in acqua.

Come se potesse dire di no ad un sorriso del genere.

*

Louis non ha idea se la fotocamera funzioni o meno, non lo sapranno fino a quando non usciranno dall'acqua, sa solo che non riesce a smettere di usarla una volta che l'ha rubata al riccio. Nuota sotto di Harry per fargli una foto e vede la sua bocca che si spalanca mentre cerca di dirgli qualcosa. L'acqua è così chiara che riesce a vedere benissimo il suo corpo che galleggia sopra di lui.

Harry riprende la macchinetta ed inizia a scattargli delle foto a sua volta, immergendosi in fondo al lago e ansimando notevolmente per lo sforzo quando torna in superficie. 

Quando si stancano di fare fotografie si mettono a galleggiare tranquillamente sulla schiena e parlano di mille argomenti, se è il meglio burro d'arachidi con i pezzetti croccanti o quello normale, oppure quali sono le loro prime celebrity crushes. Sembra così stupida tutta questa situazione, pensa Louis, e solitamente lo sottolineerebbe ad alta voce, ma in qualche modo galleggiare in un lago vuoto insieme al riccio, senza pensare a nulla, sembra troppo importante da perdere ed è molto più importante che le sue stupide paranoie.

L'intero pomeriggio lo passano mangiando snack, fotografando, facendo qualche pisolino e nuotando. Percepisce delle vibrazioni strane nell'aria, come se fosse seduto su un'onda e aspettasse lo schianto.

Deve esserci qualcosa in arrivo, non possono comportarsi come se non fosse successo niente tra di loro.

"A cosa stai pensando?" chiede Harry dopo essere uscito dall'acqua.

"Perché?" Louis solleva la testa dal telo da spiaggia dove sta disegnando con il dito delle linee immaginarie.

"Sembri pensieroso." gli risponde il riccio avvicinandosi a lui. "Ho avuto del tempo per capire le tue diverse espressioni e stati d'animo." si lascia quindi cadere sull'asciugamano come se non avesse detto niente di sorprendente.

"Oh davvero?" domanda sorpreso l'altro. "Pensi di conoscermi?"

"No, ma mi piacerebbe." replica Harry tranquillamente.

Louis sistema le braccia attorno alle ginocchia e sposta lo sguardo verso il lago, sentendo gli occhi di Harry fissi su di sé, aspettandosi una risposta. Non riesce a capire come possa dire cose del genere facendole sembrare del tutto normali, come se la sua fosse una semplice richiesta.

Louis espira lentamente, si volta verso il più piccolo e gli chiede: "Cosa vorresti sapere?"

Harry imita la sua posizione, sollevando le ginocchia sotto il mento, gli occhi proiettati sull'acqua. Come se percepisse lo sguardo di Louis addosso, si volta verso di lui. "Che cosa hai detto?"

Louis sorride contro l'interno del suo braccio. "Ti ho fatto una domanda." 

"Sto pensando," Harry sbatte le palpebre pensieroso. "Dammi un secondo."

Louis si morde il labbro e ritorna ad osservare il lago, aspettando.

"Il tizio che ti ha spezzato il cuore, che cosa ti ha fatto?" gli chiede Harry lentamente.

Louis si gira così velocemente che per poco non si rompe il collo. "Pensavo che volessi conoscere le mie più grandi paure o cose simili."

Harry sorride e appoggia la testa in cima alle ginocchia. "Forse più tardi."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e fa un respiro profondo prima di parlare: "Alla fine non è stato niente di che. I suoi genitori non volevano che lui avesse un ragazzo e a lui andava bene così, perciò mi ha lasciato."

"Non volevano che fosse fidanzato in generale o non volevano perché sei un uomo?"

Louis lo guarda incerto, Harry è molto più perspicace di quello che dà a vedere. "Perché ho il cazzo."

"Capisco." risponde Harry tamburellando le dita contro i polpacci. "E non hai frequentato nessun altro da allora?"

Louis è confuso da queste domande e non sa dove vuole arrivare Harry, ma decide comunque di rispondergli. "No, non frequento nessuno da allora. Penso che rimanere distaccato sia più facile, onestamente." Detto così sembra una persona così sola e monotona.

"Di cosa avresti bisogno?" domanda Harry abbassando la voce. "Cosa ti convincerebbe ad uscire seriamente con qualcuno ancora una volta?"

Louis non riesce più a sostenere il suo sguardo, così sposta gli occhi verso una spaccatura del legno sotto di lui. "Ci vorrebbe qualcuno che mi faccia venire voglia di passare il tempo con lui, qualcuno che mi convinca che ne valga ancora la pena."

Proprio quando pensa che Harry abbia finito di parlare, aggiunge un'altra cosa. "Glielo diresti? Diresti la verità a quella persona se pensi che valga la pena intraprendere qualcosa di serio?"

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia dubbioso, non riesce davvero a capire cosa voglia Harry da lui. 

Il riccio si lecca le labbra. "Quando troverai qualcuno con cui vuoi instaurare qualcosa di serio, glielo dirai, giusto? Gli dirai che nessun altro ti ha mai fatto sentire così e che cambierà tutto da quel momento in poi?" chiede ancora.

Louis annuisce, non ci aveva mai pensato a questa cosa. In tutta onestà si era già illuso che non gli sarebbe mai più accaduto. "Sì, penso che glielo direi." risponde alla fine.

Harry rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo. "Pensavo che Matt fosse quello giusto e che io fossi lo stesso per lui, ma in realtà non voleva nulla di serio e io ho puntato tutto su di lui fino a quando non mi ha lasciato e sono rimasto senza niente. Non voglio che tu sia il Matt di qualcuno."

Louis sente un accenno di rabbia per ciò che ha insinuato Harry, ma quest'ultimo scuote subito la testa e si spiega meglio. "Non che tu sia come lui," aggiunge velocemente. "Non sto dicendo questo. Volevo solo che tu sapessi come ci si sente a stare dall'altra parte, ad essere come me."

Non sa cosa proprio cosa dire a quel punto, la faccia del riccio è seria ma non sembra desiderare compassione. Vuole che Louis lo ascolti, come la notte al bar, Harry lo sta facendo entrare lentamente dentro di sé per fargli capire com'è fatto. Il suo cuore si stringe nel petto a causa della sofferenza che deve aver provato la persona di fronte a sé, un ragazzo che si è innamorato, si è perso e che nessuno è riuscito a trovare.

"Apprezzo l'avvertimento ma non penso sia qualcosa di cui ti devi preoccupare." dice allora. "Non ho intenzione di innamorarmi presto."

Gli sembra di scorgere un pò di tristezza nei suoi occhi, ma forse è colpa della luce del sole. "L'hai detto a Matt? Quando lo amavi glielo hai detto?" gli domanda Louis curioso.

Harry sorride, arricciando il naso. "No. Non sono così bravo con le parole. A volte penso che se anche non dico alle persone esplicitamente quello che provo, lo capiranno da sole."

Louis sogghigna. "Posso dire che finora non sei mai stato a corto di parole? Continui a dirmi che sei timido e tranquillo ma quello che vedo io, invece, è che sei loquace e combattivo. Mi stai mentendo?"

Gli occhi di Harry si illuminano e scoppia a ridere. "No, non mi piace parlare con le persone se in realtà non gli interessa di me o di quello che dico e mi ascoltano soltanto per essere educate."

Louis ricorda Harry quando gli ha detto di non essere sempre ben voluto da tutti e del fatto che non parla con qualcuno a cui non interessa ciò che ha da dire. Pensa che ci sia qualcosa in più sotto, secondo lui Harry ha paura che le persone si avvicinino troppo e si rivelino poi delle stronze. Ha già permesso a qualcuno di avvicinarsi per poi essere stato ferito profondamente, sa che non cadrà nello stesso errore due volte.

"Capisco." dice Louis sottovoce, anche se la metà delle cose che ha capito non sono state dette ad alta voce. "Sono, ehm... felice che tu ti senta a tuo agio con me."

Harry fa un piccolo sorriso. "Pensavo che mi avresti preso per il culo per questo."

Louis si lecca il labbro inferiore e sorride. "Forse più tardi. Vedremo."

*

Quando salgono in macchina il sole sta iniziando a tramontare e Louis sente il piacevole dolore della scottatura sulla pelle e la sensazione meno piacevole dell'acqua di lago e della sabbia addosso. Indossa un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una felpa, prima di salire nel posto del guidatore mentre Harry sale sul sedile del passeggero.

Il riccio imposta Santa Fe nel navigatore con uno sbadiglio e Louis mette Sam Smith alla radio. Non sa come spiegarlo ma percepisce intorno a loro una sensazione strana, non è qualcosa di tangibile e gli si annida alla bocca dello stomaco.

C'è stato un cambiamento nell'ultimo giorno, considera tra sé e sé. Qualcosa li ha resi più dolci l'uno verso l'altro, quasi come se volessero recuperare la settimana che hanno perso a litigare. Non sa spiegare questo cambiamento nemmeno a se stesso. Continuano sempre a litigare e a stuzzicarsi, ma stanno anche imparando a convivere e a conoscere i punti deboli dell'altro. Stanno capendo pian piano come non ferirsi a vicenda.

Per cena si fermano in un bar dove servono hamburger biologici e finiscono per mangiare seduti ad un tavolo da picnic, i loro nasi sono rossi per via del sole che hanno preso nel pomeriggio e hanno una fame da lupi. Louis sostiene che è la prima volta che mangia qualcosa di biologico e Harry alza gli occhi al cielo dicendo che è il solito esagerato.

"Non mi dispiace il cibo biologico, è solo più costoso rispetto agli altri." dichiara Harry.

"Ha un sapore identico alle cose non biologiche, onestamente." replica Louis leccando quel po' di senape che gli è finita sul dito. "Non vedo quale sia la differenza. A meno che tu non stia coltivando da solo roba bio, non puoi dire se questo è stato cosparso di sostanze chimiche o meno."

Harry mastica con un sorriso sulle labbra. "Ho affittato un orto." ammette ad un certo punto senza pensarci.

Louis alza le sopracciglia curioso. "Dove?"

"A scuola." Harry deglutisce e si pulisce le mani con una salvietta. "Ho visto che c'era questo posto dove poter affittare un piccolo pezzo di terra così mi sono iscritto. C'era un'intera lista d'attesa ma sono riuscito ad ottenerlo prima della fine dell'anno scolastico."

Louis cerca di immaginare il riccio con un cappello da sole in testa e dei guanti floreali mentre cerca di potare un cespuglio di rose. "Cosa hai piantato?"

"Principalmente verdure." risponde Harry. "Sto coltivando pomodori e cetrioli per adesso. Vorrei piantare delle zucche per l'autunno."

Louis ride, scuotendo la testa. "Sembra proprio un modo per passare il tempo libero adatto a te."

Harry sorride e morde una patatina a metà. "Puoi venire a visitare il mio orto qualche volta. Te lo permetterei."

È la prima volta che uno di loro due menziona la possibilità di vedersi una volta arrivati a LA. Louis riesce a malapena a pensare che gli piacerebbe andarci che lo sta già dicendo ad alta voce.

"Mi piacerebbe. In questo modo posso prenderti in giro di persona e non solo nella mia testa."

"Oh Louis, sei sempre così affascinante?" risponde sarcastico Harry scuotendo la testa.

"Solo per te." dice Louis dolcemente, mentre l'altro lo fissa inespressivo.

*

Il New Mexico è perfetto per un viaggio notturno. Gli ampi spazi aperti permettono di osservare il cielo mentre si sta annerendo, lasciando spazio alle stelle che scintillano al chiaro di luna. Ci sono alcune montagne in lontananza, ma la pianura davanti a loro sembra estendersi per chilometri, l'autostrada 25 ospita ai suoi lati diversi ranch e piccole abitazioni.

"Questo è uno dei miei momenti preferiti." commenta Louis allungando il collo per vedere il cielo dall'interno dell'auto.

"Non mi dispiacerebbe osservare le stelle in una notte come questa." dichiara Harry. "Di solito fare queste cose mi rilassa."

"Vuoi che ci fermiamo?" gli domanda, anticipando già la sua risposta.

"Sì." replica infatti Harry e la sorpresa sul suo volto lo fa sorridere. "Non possiamo ma mi piacerebbe farlo."

"Perché non possiamo?" chiede Louis senza rallentare la macchina. Vuole vedere quale scusa userà Harry questa volta.

"Dobbiamo andare a Santa Fe e ho paura che se arriviamo troppo tardi, non ci saranno stanze disponibili per la notte."

È una buona risposta ma Louis non vuole davvero dargli ascolto. "In quale albergo vuoi andare?"

Harry scrolla le spalle. "Non lo so, qualcosa di economico immagino."

Louis solleva le sopracciglia per poi prendere il cellulare dalle mani del ragazzo. Toglie un attimo lo sguardo dalla strada per premere sull'app dei vari hotel, clicca sul primo che trova e fa partire la chiamata.

"Cosa stai facendo?" sussurra Harry cercando di riprendersi il telefono. Louis lo colpisce velocemente sulla mano.

"Salve," dice ad alta voce quando qualcuno risponde, lancia un'occhiataccia a Harry mentre cerca di farlo smettere. "Vorrei prenotare una stanza per la notte. Due letti, per favore."

Harry lo guarda incuriosito fino a quando le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso, nel frattempo Louis chiede un check-in a tarda notte e gli lancia uno sguardo compiaciuto. Riattacca il telefono e lo getta verso il riccio che si morde le labbra per nascondere un sorriso.

"Non ci ho nemmeno pensato. Non mi è passato proprio in mente di chiamare prima." ammette Harry.

Louis scrolla le spalle come a dire che non fa niente. "É per questo che ci sono io, no?"

La risposta di Harry "Sì" si disperde tra il rumore del motore come Louis decide di lasciare dall'autostrada per fermarsi su una stradina laterale ghiaiata. "Cosa stai facendo adesso?"

"Ci fermiamo a guardare le stelle. Ovviamente." risponde alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Harry è in uno stato confusionale quando Louis va ad aprire il bagagliaio e tira fuori la coperta di lana che hanno usato al cinema all'aperto.

Il riccio sussulta preso alla sprovvista quando riappare al suo fianco. "Quanto sembrerei pazzo se mi sedessi sul cofano della macchina?"

"Non tanto." risponde Harry lentamente. Louis gli mostra il pollice in su e chiude la portiera, dirigendosi quindi verso la parte anteriore della Jeep.

Con cautela stende la coperta, la tira fino sul fondo del parabrezza e la liscia sul cofano. Harry lo sta ancora osservando preoccupato, senza muoversi di un solo centimetro dal suo posto, così Louis gli bussa contro il finestrino per richiamarlo. A quel punto si riprende improvvisamente e lo raggiunge.

Salire sul cofano non è facile come aveva immaginato inizialmente, alza prima un piede sulla ruota e poi solleva l'altra gamba, fino a che non riesce a sedersi sopra. La Jeep è relativamente piatta e ampia, c'è spazio per allungare le gambe e ne rimane anche sotto i piedi, il che significa che le gambe lunghe di Harry ci staranno senza problemi.

"Vieni." dice Louis toccando lo spazio vuoto accanto a lui.

Guardare il riccio che tenta di salire sul cofano lo fa ridere come un pazzo, il ragazzo scivola più volte prima di atterrare al suo fianco con un tonfo.

"Se il cofano si ammacca è colpa tua." lo avverte Louis e Harry lo manda in quel paese.

Ci vuole un po' prima che riescano a mettersi comodi e a trovare la posizione giusta, distesi con la parte bassa della schiena appoggiata sul parabrezza. C'è una leggera brezza nell'aria ma la notte non è troppo fredda, si sta bene con i pantaloni lunghi e la felpa.

"Lo fai spesso?" domanda Harry con le mani infilate nelle maniche della sua felpa grigia.

"Cosa? Osservare le stelle?"

"Fermarti sul lato della strada e salire sopra alla tua macchina."

Louis ride leggermente. "No, questa è la prima volta."

"Anche per me, mi piace." dice Harry con un sorriso.

"Si sta bene qua." replica a bassa voce Louis e l'altro lo spinge leggermente con la spalla. "In realtà è bellissimo, vuoi andare a prendere la macchina fotografica?"

"In realtà no." risponde Harry e mette le gambe in una posizione più comoda, la parte esterna della coscia che sfiora la sua. "Non vengono bene le foto con il cielo scuro. È come quelle persone che fotografano i fuochi d'artificio, anche se in realtà non si vede nulla."

"Odio quelle persone." si trova d'accordo con lui. "Instagram è insopportabile il 4 luglio." Infine Louis si volta e nota che Harry gli sta sorridendo dolcemente.

"A volte non mi va di fotografare alcuni momenti, sai? Voglio solo ricordarli."

Louis rimane zitto mentre ripensa alla sua frase, poi domanda: "Questo è uno di quei ricordi?"

"Sì." risponde piano il riccio, come se fosse una confessione importante.

_Perché?_ Pensa Louis, ma si morde la lingua per non chiederglielo. Rimugina tra sé e sé e lascia che intorno a loro cali il silenzio. Se Harry vuole dirglielo, lo farà di sua spontanea volontà.

"Pensi ci siano animali là fuori?" chiede Louis dopo un po', girando la testa di lato verso l'ampia pianura. Gli creano un po' d'inquietudine gli spazi aperti come quello in Texas, ma quel momento gli appare più mistico, lì seduto con Harry al suo fianco.

Improvvisamente tira un forte colpo di vento contro gli arbusti vicino a loro, ma tutto rimane tranquillo. Harry scrolla le spalle prima di riprendere a parlare. "Spero di no, mi fa venire i brividi pensarci, il fatto che potrebbero starci osservando proprio ora."

"Immagino che sia piuttosto noioso guardarci, se ne andrebbero via presto." riflette ad alta voce.

Un coyote ulula in lontananza ed entrambi sussultano impauriti, scontrandosi con le spalle e le caviglie prima di iniziare a ridere. Il silenzio divampa nuovamente tra loro e Louis torna a rilassarsi appoggiandosi contro la macchina.

Non è passato nessuno in strada da quando hanno parcheggiato, potrebbe essere l'ambientazione ideale per un film horror, oppure semplicemente è il destino che ha deciso di lasciare loro del tempo da soli.

"Louis." la voce di Harry rompe il silenzio della notte e facendogli riaprire gli occhi. Non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi quasi addormentato.

"Cosa c'è?" chiede Louis sottovoce.

"Niente."

Lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio ma Harry sta ancora osservando il cielo sopra le loro teste.

"Okay." risponde quindi richiudendo le palpebre.

"Perché mi hai baciato?" 

Louis smette di respirare, giura che il suo cuore ha saltato due battiti e non ha il coraggio di aprire gli occhi. Sente la bocca asciutta mentre deglutisce, c'è una lista intera di scuse che potrebbe tirare fuori in quel momento, una serie di ragioni che potrebbe usare per distogliere l'attenzione da quella domanda, ma non vuole farlo davvero. Il sarcasmo non gli sembra la cosa migliore da usare ora.

"Volevo farlo." confessa tranquillamente. Non ricorda l'ultima volta che è stato così onesto, dice al riccio tutta la verità senza alcuna traccia di divertimento.

Nella quiete che persiste pensa al fatto che forse dovrebbe scusarsi con lui. Sa che anche Harry ha risposto al bacio, non dimenticherà mai il modo in cui ha sospirato sulle sue labbra, ma non significa che il suo sia stato un gesto veramente intenzionale.

"E io volevo che lo facessi." Harry, con quelle semplici parole, spegne in un istante tutte le voci incessanti nella sua testa.

Louis volta la testa per guardarlo e lo trova che lo sta già osservando, le loro orecchie premute contro il parabrezza e i loro sguardi incrociati.

"Davvero?" deglutisce a vuoto e sente il cuore battere forte contro le costole. Il più piccolo annuisce lentamente.

Quello che segue avviene a rallentatore, gli occhi di Harry si spostano incerti sul suo volto finché non si fermano di nuovo a fissare i suoi. Il cervello di Louis è un treno fuori controllo e non sa come fermarlo.

Ci sono tantissimi modi in cui questa situazione potrebbe finire - ad esempio una soluzione molto semplice sarebbe quella di saltare giù dal cofano e fingere di stare male, oppure chiedere semplicemente  _Perché?_

"E se ti baciassi di nuovo?" 

Il silenzio del deserto circostante gli permette di sentire il leggero inspirare di Harry e di vedere lo sfarfallare lento delle sue ciglia. "Se mi piacerebbe?"

Louis annuisce e le sue guance diventano improvvisamente rosse.

Harry deglutisce e alza il mento. "Sì."

L'altro ragazzo sente i polmoni riempirsi d'aria quando espira, poi sorride sussurrando: "Bene."

Harry si lecca le labbra lentamente, la lingua rosa cattura la sua completa attenzione con facilità. "Louis?"

"Hm?"

"Era una promessa o una domanda ipotetica?"

Louis ride a quel punto, trattenendosi a malapena. La sua risata sfuma in un sorriso tranquillo quando vede Harry rimanere immobile al suo posto, le sopracciglia inarcate mentre aspetta una risposta da parte sua.

Louis non vuole farlo aspettare oltre. Si muove lentamente sollevando la mano verso i loro volti, passa la punta delle dita sullo zigomo del riccio poi giù fino alla mascella, seguendo la linea del mento per sollevargli leggermente il viso. Il respiro di Harry è pesante sotto il suo sguardo, la sua pelle è morbida e liscia, anche se avverte una piccola cicatrice sotto i polpastrelli.

"Una promessa." mormora piano Louis appena prima di baciarlo, facendo scontrare le loro labbra.

Il bacio è dolce e lento, un po' esitante sotto quel cielo infinito. Poi Harry fa quella  _cosa_... quel sospiro che gli è rimasto impresso per due giorni di fila lo percepisce come un fuoco d'artificio nel petto. Copre la bocca di Harry con la sua e vi infila la lingua all'interno, assaporandolo veramente per la prima volta. Ha un sapore dolce, come la soda all'arancia che hanno bevuto a cena e qualcosa di più inebriante che gli fa perdere completamente la testa.

La sua mano scivola sul collo del ragazzo, sfiorandolo dolcemente sulla vena che pulsa poi lo avvicina ancora di più a sé, perdendosi nel calore delle loro bocche. Harry si muove per primo e preme l'intero corpo più vicino al suo, chiudendo lo spazio tra di loro.

Louis capisce il suggerimento mentre si stende sulla schiena e sprona Harry a seguirlo, in modo che il più piccolo possa sistemarsi tra le sue gambe. Averlo così, pesante e caldo, sopra di lui è come accendere un fuoco e deve cercare di mantenere il controllo, mentre le sue dita stringono i capelli di Harry e si arricciano appena sotto le sue orecchie.

Le mani del riccio si trovano ai lati della sua testa, poggiate contro il parabrezza e rendono tutto quanto ancora più eccitante. Il calore dei loro baci aumenta sempre di più. Louis passa poi a baciarlo lungo la mascella e sul collo, memorizzando all'istante i suoni che escono dalla sua bocca e come il respiro gli si fa più corto quando si spinge contro i suoi fianchi.

Sono all'aperto, sul lato di una strada, ma Louis non riesce a fermarsi. Morde forte il muscolo sul collo di Harry solo per sentire il suo respiro accelerare. Passa le mani sull'ampia schiena del ragazzo e le infila sotto la sua felpa per sentire il calore che emette il suo corpo mentre le loro labbra si incontrano di nuovo.

"Oh mio Dio." dice Harry tirandosi indietro leggermente. I loro volti sono ancora troppo vicini da vedersi sfuocati, finché il riccio non si allontana del tutto.

Harry ha le guance rosse e i capelli che sono un completo disastro, ma Louis non riesce a smettere di fissarlo, le sue mani vagano ancora sotto la sua felpa sfiorandogli la pelle bollente.

"Cosa?" chiede sorridendo, poi ridendo quando Harry si abbassa per baciarlo di nuovo dappertutto. Adesso è più spensierato, gli morde il labbro inferiore per poi lasciargli dei baci leggeri sulle guance. Louis non può farci nulla quando alza i fianchi per premerli di nuovo contro i suoi, notando un lampo scuro di eccitazione nei suoi occhi ogni volta che compie quel movimento.

Sa di essere in una zona pubblica, ma non riesce a fermare i brividi che lo attraversano. Non aiuta il fatto che Harry Styles sia sopra di lui, con i ricci spettinati, accaldato e con la voglia di essere baciato.

Harry decide di riapprofondire il bacio e Louis apre subito la bocca permettendogli di prendere il controllo ma, non appena lo fa, le cose vanno a puttane poiché vengono abbagliati dai fanali di un camion rumoroso che sta passando sull'autostrada.

Entrambi si alzano di scatto come se fossero stati scoperti, Louis scivola giù dalla Jeep da un lato mentre Harry scende dall'altro, trascinando la coperta con sé.

C'è una quiete spettrale dopo il passaggio del camion, solo le luci rosse dei freni del mezzo che indugiano nell'oscurità. Il calore che avevano provato fino a qualche minuto prima è stato bruscamente sostituito dal vento freddo della sera, mentre entrambi cercano di riprendere il controllo di loro stessi.

"Forse è meglio se ci rimettiamo in viaggio." dice Harry arrotolando la coperta. Non sta evitando gli occhi di Louis, ma non li cerca nemmeno.

"Forse sì." concorda l'altro sottovoce. Si lecca le labbra desiderando dire qualcosa su quello che è appena successo, terrorizzato che il tutto passi in secondo piano come l'ultima volta. "Non vorremmo essere accusati per atti osceni in luogo pubblico." è quello che riesce a dire, anche se non ne aveva l'intenzione.

La reazione di Harry è immediata, dalla sua bocca esce una risata spumeggiante nonostante si copra con una mano subito dopo.

Louis sorride soddisfatto. "Andiamo piccolo." gli dice senza pensarci, salendo in macchina.

Non ha idea di cosa sia appena successo tra loro o di cosa significhi tutto ciò, ma sa che devono andare avanti. Lo scopriranno prima o poi.

La strada per Santa Fe e l'hotel che ha prenotato è di appena venti minuti. Louis continua a sorridere ogni tanto, anche se cerca di mordersi l'interno delle guance per frenarsi. Più di una volta cattura Harry con la coda dell'occhio mentre si sta facendo scorrere le dita sulle labbra, come per assicurarsi che siano ancora lì e che quello successo precedentemente non sia stato frutto della sua fervida immaginazione. 

Louis tiene le mani ben strette sul volante, sentendosi proprio come il ragazzo di fianco a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao :) come va?
> 
> Vi è piaciuto l'ottavo capitolo? A noi tantissimo, perché finalmente sembra esserci una piccola tregua tra i due ragazzi... chissà se durerà o meno... lo scoprirete presto!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	10. Nono giorno

**Santa Fe, New Mexico**

É la prima volta che Louis si alza prima dell'orario prestabilito, senza la sveglia ad interrompere il suo sonno. È avvolto nelle coperte e sente il rumore leggero dell'aria condizionata, segno che è ancora accesa.

La notte scorsa erano entrati in stanza in silenzio, avevano fatto la doccia e dopo essersi cambiati, si erano messi a letto a guardare una replica di un programma alla tv. 

È ufficialmente la prima volta che Louis bacia qualcuno sopra una macchina per poi dormire a due passi da lui senza nemmeno toccarlo. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Harry se avesse mai fatto prima una cosa del genere, ma non voleva dover ricordare tutto ad alta voce. La situazione tra loro sembra ancora molto fragile al momento, non vuole essere colui che romperà definitivamente la loro bolla.

Harry sta dormendo profondamente nel letto accanto al suo, dandogli le spalle. Louis osserva il modo in cui la sua schiena si alza e si abbassa mentre respira, fin quando non pensa di essere troppo inquietante, così esce dal letto per andare in bagno e a lavarsi i denti.

Quando ritorna in camera Harry si sta svegliando, il riccio ha a malapena aperto un occhio e lo guarda attentamente mentre attraversa la stanza.

"Buongiorno." lo saluta Louis dolcemente.

"Buongiorno." la voce di Harry è roca per non averla usata da troppe ore.

Louis percepisce il suo sguardo addosso mentre va ad abbassare l'aria condizionata per poi tornare a stendersi a letto, tirandosi le lenzuola fin sopra le spalle. Harry rotola su un fianco e lo osserva, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente.

"Smettila di fissarmi." gli dice Louis, anche se sa di essere altrettanto colpevole. Il riccio fa un sorrisetto e rotola sulla schiena portando lo sguardo verso il soffitto.

"Cosa facciamo oggi?" chiede subito dopo.

Harry si gira per guardarlo di nuovo e risponde: "Non ho programmato niente a Santa Fe, avremmo dovuto già essere a Pie Town ieri sera."

"Pie Town," ripete l'altro. "Per favore dimmi che è non esiste un posto con quel nome."

Harry sorride. "Esiste invece, a circa quattro ore da qui."

Louis annuisce poco convinto. "Quindi andiamo lì oggi?"

Harry arriccia le labbra, tornando a fissare il soffitto. "No, la ragione per cui ho progettato di andarci era perché mi sarebbe piaciuto fermarmi nel Lightning Field che si trova lì. Si sta in questa casetta, dalla quale è possibile osservare i lampi da vicino durante una tempesta."

Louis spalanca gli occhi sorpreso. "Sembra davvero fantastico."

Harry gli lancia un'occhiata sogghignando. "Lo so."

"Allora facciamo così: restiamo a Santa Fe durante il giorno e ci spostiamo là questa sera."

"Sicuro?" 

Louis sorride. "H, non possiamo semplicemente cancellare l'intero viaggio perché qualcuno lo ha incasinato." tossisce e distoglie lo sguardo quando vede il riccio alzare le sopracciglia. "Dobbiamo pur sempre arrivare a Los Angeles. Ci possiamo ancora divertire, nel frattempo."

Harry annuisce, leccandosi lentamente il labbro inferiore. "Ok, ma non ho nessun piano."

"Piano?"

"Per Santa Fe," chiarisce Harry. "Non ho scritto nulla nell'itinerario."

"Harry, non ti ho mostrato che essere spontanei è meglio che avere un piano già programmato?" domanda con tono serio. 

Harry ride talmente forte che Louis si sente preso in giro. "Scusami, sei un po' ridicolo sai?" 

"Ne sono consapevole." replica Louis con tono sarcastico e le labbra contratte. "Posso scegliere cosa fare a Santa Fe, allora? Visto che non c'è niente nella lista?"

Harry si passa la lingua sui denti e alza le spalle. "Direi di sì."

Quando il riccio si mette a sedere, le coperte scivolano raggruppandosi attorno alla sua vita e Louis sente che potrebbe saltare sul letto del ragazzo da un momento all'altro per riempirgli il petto di baci.

Il destino interviene prima che possa farlo perché Harry si alza, stiracchiandosi languidamente.

"Niente noccioline alla birra. Questa è la mia unica regola."

Louis geme e si tira le coperte sul viso. Non si libererà mai di quelle maledette nocciole. 

*

Una volta che si sono vestiti entrambi, e Harry ha recuperato la sua macchina fotografica, Louis lo porta al Café Pasqual a pochi isolati dal loro hotel.

"Qua fanno le migliori quesadilla d'America." gli spiega Louis con sicurezza, tenendo la porta aperta per permettere al ragazzo di entrare per primo.

"Come fai a saperlo?"

Gli sorride sicuro di sé. "Ho cercato su Instagram mentre eri sotto la doccia." Harry sembra mezzo stupito e mezzo impressionato mentre Louis chiede al cameriere un tavolo per due.

Le quesadilla sono deliziose e più salutari di quello che solitamente mangerebbe per colazione. La presentazione del piatto è meravigliosa, ne è prova il fatto che Harry decida di tirare fuori la macchinetta dal suo zaino per fare un paio di scatti.

Louis non riesce a concentrarsi molto sul cibo, la sua attenzione è totalmente catturata dal ragazzo davanti a lui, dal modo in cui parla e racconta le sue storie, dal modo tranquillo con il quale lo ascolta a sua volta. La situazione tra loro è la stessa dei giorni precedenti, ma in più c'è una sorta di flirt continuo.

Si stuzzicano a vicenda per poi ridere, si tirano dei calci sotto il tavolo e rubano il cibo l'uno dal piatto dell'altro. Sembrerebbe quasi un appuntamento, pensa Louis, mentre pagano il conto ed escono di nuovo in strada. Vorrebbe prendere per mano Harry e baciarlo sotto il sole di Santa Fe e beh... innanzitutto non è nemmeno sicuro che sia corretto pensare una cosa del genere, non quando si sono baciati solo un paio di volte senza chiarire come stanno davvero le cose tra di loro. Sicuramente il suo stomaco non dovrebbe sobbalzare in questo modo al solo pensiero.

"Dove andiamo adesso?" chiede Harry utilizzando appositamente un tono scherzoso. Sa bene che di solito è Louis a fare quella domanda.

Louis sorride e infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. "É importante saperlo?"

Harry lo guarda camminando lentamente. "No, sono solo curioso di sapere se hai già in mente qualcosa."

"Sì," risponde Louis soddisfatto. "É una sorpresa."

Anche questo gli fa sembrare di essere ad un appuntamento, ci sono tanti sorrisi tra loro, oltre a tanta timidezza, come se stessero cercando di impressionarsi a vicenda. Louis sente lo stomaco sottosopra.

"Una sorpresa?" 

"Sì." Annuisce, controllando i segnali stradali per assicurarsi che stiano camminando nella direzione giusta. "Forse dovrei coprirti gli occhi o qualcosa del genere."

"Kinky." commenta il riccio alzando gli occhi al cielo e ridendo divertito. Louis sente comunque un brivido percorrergli la schiena. 

Le strade sono enormi a Santa Fe e gli edifici sono di color terracotta, fa caldo ma non troppo ed è una bella giornata per camminare, anche se la loro destinazione è a soli dieci minuti dal bar.

"Stai scherzando..." esclama Harry fermandosi di colpo in mezzo alla strada.

Louis segue il suo sguardo verso il cartello che indica la mostra di Georgia O'Keeffe e sorride. "Non stiamo andando lì, H."

Harry si schiarisce la voce. "Scusa, questa mostra all'inizio era sulla mia lista di Santa Fe ma non pensavo che mi sarei mai fermato, quindi l'ho tolta. Mi sono solo un po' emozionato quando l'ho vista." sorride timidamente e ciò fa sobbalzare nuovamente lo stomaco del più grande. Tutte quelle sensazioni che gli fa provare l'altro ragazzo dovrebbero essere illegali.

"Harry, ti sto prendendo in giro." dice infine quando non riesce più a resistere, non quando Harry sembra davvero imbarazzato a causa del suo stesso entusiasmo. "Stiamo andando proprio a quella mostra." si spiega meglio Louis.

La confusione sparisce dalla faccia di Harry che scoppia a ridere all'improvviso, quindi si lecca il labbro inferiore e chiede: "Perché hai scelto questo posto? A te non piace l'arte."

"Forse sta iniziando a piacermi." risponde scrollando le spalle, come se la sua dichiarazione non avesse alcuna importanza. "Immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuto."

La verità è che ha visto questo museo apparire nella lista dei luoghi da visitare assolutamente, ha poi cliccato su alcune citazioni e letto la storia dell'artista, gli era venuto da sorridere non solo per il modo in cui scriveva delle donne e della loro forza, ma anche per come sembrasse vulnerabile nel creare l'arte. Non poteva dirlo con certezza ma sembrava proprio un artista che sarebbe potuto interessare al riccio.

La bocca di Harry si socchiude appena per la sorpresa mentre risalgono il sentiero tortuoso verso l'edificio. Louis vuole baciarlo così tanto che lo sente come un pugno nello stomaco, spinge quindi le unghie contro i palmi delle mani per provare a darsi una controllata.

*

Guardare Harry all'interno del museo non lo annoia per niente. Si spostano lentamente da una stanza all'altra, l'unico rumore che si sente è la voce del riccio che, ogni tanto, fa qualche osservazione. Louis non riesce a capire la differenza tra quei dipinti che il ragazzo studia con attenzione e quelli a cui semplicemente lancia un'occhiata prima di andare avanti.

La sua parte preferita è osservare Harry mentre legge le descrizioni accanto ai quadri, per poi passare a guardare con attenzione il lavoro prima di sorridere e spiegargli cosa ha trovato di interessante. A lui non piace l'arte, non nello stesso modo in cui piace a Harry almeno, ma pensa che potrebbe sul serio guardarlo per ore e ore senza stancarsi. Si chiede se un pensiero del genere dovrebbe spaventarlo oppure no.

"Era così impavida." dice Harry mentre attraversano una stanza dedicata all'infanzia dell'artista. "Non sapeva cosa stava facendo ma in qualche modo lo ha fatto lo stesso. Ha messo il suo cuore in mostra sperando che non venisse calpestato."

"Che strano modo di vivere." replica Louis quando si fermano davanti ad un altro quadro, ricco di blu e viola.

Harry alza la macchinetta e scatta una foto. "Penso che mi piacerebbe vivere in quel modo ma non saprei davvero da che parte iniziare." 

Louis fa un cenno di assenso e inizia ad andare oltre mentre Harry rimane a fissare lo stesso dipinto. "Penso che una volta che ti sei bruciato, sia difficile tornare ad essere quello di un tempo. Aspetti solo di essere colpito di nuovo."

Louis annuisce ancora e passa al quadro successivo, non volendo dire troppo sull'argomento. È difficile fidarsi di nuovo di qualcuno se si ha già avuto una delusione, almeno fino a quando non si capisce che vale la pena rischiare, pensa tra sé e sé.

Nel mezzo della mostra c'è una caffetteria con un patio che si affaccia sulle pianure del New Mexico e sebbene Harry esiti per un momento, Louis lo rassicura dicendogli che hanno il tempo di fermarsi per uno spuntino. Lo invita a sedersi per poi andare ad ordinare due tazze di tè.

Guarda verso il riccio di sfuggita, la macchina fotografica e il telefono sono appoggiati sul tavolo in ferro battuto e il ragazzo ha le gambe distese davanti a sé, gli occhi invece sono proiettati oltre l'orizzonte. Sembra l'immagine della serenità, in quei blue jeans sbiaditi e converse, come se in quel momento non volesse essere in nessun altro posto al mondo.

"É una sorpresa bellissima." dice Harry girandosi verso di lui quando lo sente arrivare.

"Il tè?" gli porge la tazza con uno sguardo dubbioso mentre si siede di fianco a lui.

"No," Harry toglie il coperchio dalla tazza per lasciar uscire il vapore. Louis fa lo stesso, anche se il latte che ha messo all'interno velocizza il processo. "Questa giornata, intendo."

Le labbra di Louis si stendono mentre cerca di non sorridere. "Hai dubitato delle mie capacità di pianificazione?"

"Affatto, non ero sicuro di cosa avremmo fatto però... non mi piace non sapere cosa succederà."

"Non sei un amante delle feste a sorpresa, allora?"

Harry soffia sul suo tè e alza lo sguardo. "Odio le feste a sorpresa, le  _odio_  sul serio."

"Me lo segno." risponde Louis cercando ancora di trattenere un sorriso.

"Non mi piacciono le sorprese in generale, preferisco progettare le cose da solo, non mi piace che vengano decise da altri."

"Ma oggi ti è piaciuto?" 

Harry annuisce. "Oggi mi è piaciuto."

Louis sorride e prende il primo sorso del suo tè. "Sono contento, allora."

*

Restano dentro al museo un altro paio d'ore e mentre passeggiano Louis riesce solo a pensare a quanto voglia che si ripeta ciò è successo la notte precedente. Vuole riassaggiare le labbra di Harry, vuole sentire il suo respiro contro la bocca. Potrebbe sviluppare una sorta di dipendenza solamente guardando le labbra del ragazzo che si muovono mentre parla, oppure quando se le morde osservando con attenzione un dipinto, o infine quando si tirano in un sorriso. Cerca di fermare quei pensieri, ma non ci riesce. 

Alla fine del giro arrivano nel negozio del museo dove Harry decide di acquistare qualche stampa dei vari quadri che hanno visto e una tazza con alcune citazioni dell'artista stampate sopra. Il riccio non si vergogna mentre va a pagare il tutto alla cassa, indirizzando un ghigno sarcastico a Louis, di fronte al quale alza gli occhi al cielo per nascondere un sorriso affettuoso.

Per arrivare alla prossima destinazione, Louis controlla le indicazione stradali, e scopre che sarà un lungo viaggio di quattro ore. Gli piacerebbe portare il riccio a visitare tutte le gallerie d'arte della città, ma sa anche che devono rimettersi in marcia, inoltre il museo O'Keeffe è stato abbastanza per lui per quel giorno, non è sicuro di riuscire a sopportarne un altro. In più non è sicuro che Harry gli lascerebbe ancora decidere cosa fare. 

Harry si perde a parlare dei quadri che hanno appena visto, facendo supposizioni sui diversi significati, parlando dei colori e delle tecniche di pittura utilizzati dall'artista. Louis sorride teneramente mentre lo ascolta chiacchierare, sta parlando più adesso che negli ultimi cinque giorni e i suoi occhi brillano mentre racconta ogni cosa che gli passa per la testa.

Louis è un po' ossessionato dal modo in cui sta reagendo il ragazzo alla sua sorpresa e il desiderio di abbracciarlo gli si insedia nello stomaco; vuole farlo sentire bene in ogni momento della giornata, vuole vederlo sempre felice ed entusiasta come in quel momento.

"É semplicemente fantastico." continua Harry ormai senza fiato, mentre camminano verso la Jeep. "É fantastico poter vedere le opere dal vivo, sai? Uno le vede sempre attraverso uno schermo e poi, un giorno, ti ritrovi così vicino da poterle toccare." Il riccio scuote la testa incredulo mentre la sua voce si disperde nell'aria.

Le loro valigie sono pronte già dalla mattina e il sole è ancora alto nel cielo. Come Louis appoggia lo sguardo sulla macchina, sente lo stomaco fare una giravolta. Ha baciato Harry proprio su quel cofano, contro quel parabrezza ha sentito il suo corpo addosso. Pensare a quello che è successo lo porta in uno stato di trance, la bocca gli si fa completamente asciutta.

"Louis?"

Sembra che Harry stia ripetendo il suo nome da un po', e lui realizza in quel momento che entrambi si sono fermati vicino al cofano dell'auto. Probabilmente il riccio lo ha sorpreso mentre fissava imbambolato la Jeep; Louis avrebbe preferito mantenere la sua ossessione nascosta ancora per un po'.

Si schiarisce la voce e alza lo sguardo per affrontare Harry, sono più vicini di quanto pensasse, le loro scarpe si sfiorano appena.

"Hm?" chiede semplicemente, non fidandosi totalmente della sua voce. Osserva il sorriso di Harry e il modo in cui si diffonde lentamente sul suo viso.

"Ti stavo ringraziando per avermi portato al museo." Il riccio si lecca il labbro inferiore e Louis osserva attentamente anche quel movimento involontario. "So che non è tra le cose che preferisci fare, ma significa davvero tanto per me."

Louis annuisce un po' stordito, deglutendo a vuoto. "Bene, volevo renderti felice." risponde a bassa voce. Non immaginava di riuscire a dirlo ma gli è uscito di bocca prima che potesse fermarlo, è la verità dopotutto. Voleva veramente renderlo felice.

Avrebbe potuto scegliere un bar dove fermarsi o qualcosa di simile, ma non l'ha fatto, ha scelto un museo che sapeva sarebbe piaciuto all'altro ragazzo.

Harry sorride imbarazzato, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe. Louis osserva attentamente le sue ciglia e l'arco del suo labbro superiore prima che il riccio alzi di nuovo lo sguardo. "Beh, grazie ancora." ripete dolcemente.

Non l'ha mai visto così serio e tranquillo e non è assolutamente preparato alla reazione del suo corpo, la sua mano scivola su quella di Harry e lo tira dolcemente verso di lui per lasciargli un bacio, stringendo le labbra per frenare le parole che non è ancora sicuro di voler esprimere ad alta voce.

Il più piccolo risponde subito al bacio, sposta le mani sui fianchi di Louis mentre apre la bocca per accogliere la sua lingua. Louis si sposta per primo, consapevole di trovarsi in mezzo ad una strada, e sorridendo gli sussurra un "prego" a fior di labbra.

Gli occhi di Harry tracciano lentamente il suo viso per poi lasciargli un altro bacio, leggero e veloce, come le ali di una farfalla. Così velocemente com'è iniziato, il momento finisce, il riccio si allontana da lui per incamminarsi verso il suo posto di guida.

Louis si concede un momento per ritornare a respirare correttamente poi si dirige a sua volta verso il lato del passeggero. È sempre stato favorevole alle avventure ma questa è una situazione molto delicata che non aveva previsto, e non ha la più pallida idea di come andrà a finire.

*

"Non hai davvero intenzione di prendere una torta al peperoncino, vero?" domanda Louis.

"Il cartello dice che sono conosciuti per questo, la voglio provare." 

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Ti farà vomitare."

Harry si gira verso il menù e incrocia le braccia al petto. "Questo non puoi saperlo finché non la assaggi."

Non gli risponde. Sono entrambi abbastanza irritabili dopo aver viaggiato attraverso il New Mexico per ore senza aver mangiato nulla dalla colazione, se non la tazza di tè al museo. Louis credeva che il loro bacio sarebbe stato sufficiente per non farli mai più litigare, ma evidentemente si sbagliava.

Pie Town, nel New Mexico, è una piccola cittadina in confronto a Santa Fe e a dire la verità anche un po' deludente. Forse appena arrivato sperava di essere accolto da una torta gigante. Harry si è diretto subito verso il Pie-O-Neer Cafe, dove, a quanto pare, sono specializzati in torte al peperoncino.

"Mela, peperoncino verde e pinoli." legge gli ingredienti ad alta voce. "Mi fa venire la nausea solo a leggere."

Harry lo fissa con sguardo di sfida, c'è una folla di persone davanti a loro e molte altre che occupano i tavoli del bar, nessuno per fortuna sembra ascoltarli.

"Voglio provarla." ripete Harry con tono insolente.

"E se prendiamo due pezzi a testa e poi ce li dividiamo? Ne possiamo provare di più in questo modo." riflette Louis ad alta voce.

Harry è pensieroso. "Questo è il tuo modo per dirmi che vuoi provare la torta al peperoncino?"

"No!" dice velocemente. "O forse sì..." aggiunge subito dopo, sorridendo. "Sai, quando sei a Roma..." Harry ci mette un secondo a capire la sua battuta infatti scoppia a ridere forte subito dopo, gli occhi socchiusi.

*

Finiscono per comprare cinque fette di torta che vengono loro consegnate in una scatola da asporto, hanno scelto diversi gusti tra cui: Crumb alla mela e mirtilli rossi, Starry Starry Night ai mirtilli, crema al cioccolato, burro d'arachidi con cioccolato e infine pesca e peperoncino verde.

Harry ha provato a convincerlo a prendere due fette di quella al peperoncino ma ha deciso di ignorarlo, usando come scusa il fatto che devono guidare ancora per un ora verso nord per arrivare al Lightning Field e non hanno assolutamente bisogno di stare male. Harry alla fine ha acconsentito, sbuffando un po' contrariato.

Non trovano nessun posto libero dove sedersi non appena si allontanano dal bancone, si guardano intorno alla ricerca di un angolino vuoto mentre Harry tiene tra le mani la scatola bianca con le torte.

"C'è un campo dall'altra parte della strada."

Louis si volta verso la donna dietro al bancone delle torte che evidentemente li stava osservando. 

"Tantissime di persone scelgono di andare laggiù a mangiare." continua la donna.

Lancia un'occhiata a Harry e risponde: "Abbiamo delle coperte nell'auto, possiamo andarci senza problemi."

Harry sembra d'accordo con la sua idea. "Grazie per il suggerimento, signora."

Fanno per dirigersi verso la porta ma Louis si ricorda improvvisamente di una cosa e ritorna velocemente indietro. "Avete per caso delle forchette e dei tovaglioli?"

La signora prende due forchette, una manciata di tovaglioli e si sporge sul bancone per suggerirgli: "Se vuoi corteggiarlo, ragazzo, è meglio che lo porti sulla parte sinistra del prato."

Louis fissa la donna incuriosito e lei gli fa l'occhiolino prima di rivolgersi al prossimo cliente.

"Cosa ti ha detto?" gli domanda Harry quando torna da lui, ha gli occhiali da sole sollevati sulla testa e i capelli ricci che spuntano ribelli sui lati del viso.

"Qualche suggerimento per divertirci." risponde Louis senza incontrare gli occhi dell'altro, quindi scivola sotto il suo braccio ed esce dalla porta.

Recuperano una coperta dal retro della macchina per poi dirigersi verso il campo con le torte. Louis non ha nessuna intenzione di seguire il consiglio della donna, fin quando non arrivano di fronte al campo e decide immediatamente di spostarsi verso la metà sinistra. La vista ne vale assolutamente la pena, la collina si affaccia sulla pianura sottostante, l'erba è alta e gli alberi sono ancora rigogliosi, sullo sfondo si intravede anche un fiume.

Il cielo inizia a scurirsi per il passaggio di alcune nuvole ma il panorama è comunque stupendo da ammirare. Harry deve pensare lo stesso perché lascia sistemare a Louis la coperta e inizia a scattare subito delle foto.

"Stai attento." gli dice quando Harry si avvicina troppo al limite dello strapiombo. Il riccio gli lancia un'occhiata divertita oltre le spalle, prima di fare qualche passo indietro. Il cuore di Louis lo ringrazia per averlo ascoltato.

Dopo aver sistemato tutto l'occorrente, si siedono l'uno di fronte all'altro con la scatola contenente le torte davanti a loro, fanno a metà di ogni pezzo e provano a dare una recensione tecnica ad ognuna come se si trovassero in un programma televisivo. Harry è molto più bravo ad inventare parole descrittive, sebbene lui faccia del suo meglio per eguagliarlo.

"Ti piace cucinare?" gli domanda Louis mentre finiscono la torta ai mirtilli. Le labbra del riccio sono blu e la sua lingua è viola; è sicuro di avere un aspetto molto simile al momento.

"Da bambino volevo aprire un negozio di prodotti da forno." gli risponde tranquillamente il riccio.

"Questo era nel periodo pre o post astronauta?"

"Post," risponde Harry sorridendo. "Prima di innamorarmi dell'arte."

"Potresti avere tutto quanto: una panetteria-libreria che allo stesso tempo fa da galleria d'arte..." 

"Forse un giorno."

"Quando sarai abbastanza ricco da riuscire ad aprire una tua galleria?"

Harry sorride. "Esatto." 

"Dunque, qual è la nostra recensione sulla torta al mirtillo?" chiede poi mentre divide l'ultimo pezzo in due e ciascuno ne prende una metà.

"Adoro il nome,  _Starry Starry Blueberry_  mi fa venire voglia di guardare le stelle."

"Ad essere onesti, l'abbiamo già fatto." dice Louis. "Ma sono d'accordo, ha il sapore delle serate estive."

"Sì, di piedi nudi sull'erba."

"Piedi? Dici sul serio?" 

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Parlo della sensazione ovviamente." 

"Parlando di piedi... quella al peperoncino avrà sicuramente il sapore di piedi sporchi." 

"Possiamo smettere di parlare di piedi?" replica Harry disgustato.

L'altro ride divertito prima di rispondere: "Okay, però devi provarla per primo."

"Certo." Harry prende la forchetta per tagliarne un pezzo. "Non ho paura."

Louis arriccia il naso mentre il riccio dà finalmente un morso. Lo osserva mentre mastica lentamente, poi all'improvviso si sporge di lato per sputare sull'erba.

"Non è buona?" gli domanda Louis cominciando a ridere.

Harry si asciuga un po' di saliva dalle labbra con il dorso della mano e prende una forchettata di torta al mirtillo. "Ha davvero il sapore di piedi." risponde sottovoce mente mastica la torta per riuscire a togliersi il gusto di quell'altra.

Louis inclina la testa, sogghignando. "Sembra che tu sappia molto bene che sapore hanno i piedi." 

Harry continua a masticare senza rispondere, osservandolo con uno sguardo omicida, facendolo ridere ancora. Mangiano per ultima la torta al cioccolato e combattono con le forchette per riuscire ad avere il pezzo più buono vicino alla crosta.

"Perché vuoi diventare un avvocato?" gli chiede Harry all'improvviso, accorgendosi subito dopo di avere del cioccolato sul labbro che prontamente lecca prima che Louis possa farglielo notare. "Parliamo sempre di me, non so nemmeno perché vuoi studiare legge."

"La prima è una ragione molto stupida, la seconda è più sensata." inizia a raccontare.

Harry annuisce. "Bene, ti ascolto."

"Non ero un ottimo studente quand'ero più piccolo. Ero intelligente e avevo delle potenzialità ma mi piaceva divertirmi, far ridere la gente... insomma hai capito." 

"Ti distraevi spesso e a tua volta eri una distrazione per gli altri." finisce la frase per lui.

Louis fa un mezzo sorriso. "Sì, Mr. Styles. Ero una distrazione."

"Vai avanti."

"I miei voti calarono notevolmente. Sai, andare in skateboard era più divertente di fare i compiti."

"In realtà non lo so, pensavo che sarei diventato un astronauta." replica Harry impeccabile e deciso, ridendo mentre parla. "Ho avuto grandi ambizioni fin dalla tenera età."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Al liceo avevo un insegnante che mi ripeteva sempre che non sarei mai diventato nessuno e avrei passato tutta la vita a fare lavoretti del cazzo."

"Che maleducato." commenta subito Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Mia madre ha dato di matto quando gliel'ho detto ed è corsa subito a scuola." sorride al ricordo di sua madre, sempre pronta a proteggere lui e le sue sorelle, che si era precipitata dal professore a chiedere spiegazioni. Agita la mano facendo capire che non è questo il punto. "Ad ogni modo, mi sono diplomato e ho poi deciso di studiare la materia più difficile e di diventare qualcuno utile per gli altri."

"Quindi un avvocato."

"Bravo." dice con un ghigno. "Ho iniziato a studiare scienze politiche per diventare avvocato, poi ho iniziato pian piano ad innamorarmene, ho fatto diversi tirocini in studi legali, ho imparato le varie strategie e ora ne sono ossessionato. Non c'è niente di meglio che essere ossessionato da quello che stai studiando, ho iniziato ad impegnarmi di più e a fare sempre più ore di tirocinio. Stavo bene con me stesso e stavo dimostrando che quel professore si sbagliava su di me."

Harry sorride mentre lui finisce di raccontare, senza dubbio è l'ascoltatore più attento e interessato che abbia mai avuto. 

"Che tipo di avvocato vuoi diventare?" domanda ancora il riccio.

"Di famiglia." risponde velocemente. "Mio papà se ne era già andato quando sono nato ed era in corso una battaglia per la mia custodia, è stato difficile per me e mia madre riuscire a passare quel momento. Voglio essere in grado di aiutare i bambini e i genitori che attraversano la mia stessa situazione."

Harry taglia un pezzo di torta e lo poggia delicatamente sulla lingua. "Molto nobile da parte tua."

"Non esattamente," risponde scuotendo la testa. "Sto solo cercando di trovare uno scopo nella mia vita, sperando che legge sia la scelta giusta."

Harry riporta lo sguardo su di lui e i loro occhi si incontrano. "Anche se non fosse questa la tua strada spero che tu sappia che quel professore si sbagliava su di te. Sarai fantastico in qualunque cosa tu deciderai di fare in futuro."

Louis sorride. "Oh lo so, non l'hai ancora capito? Ho una grande autostima, per la maggior parte del tempo, perlomeno."

Il riccio scoppia a ridere. "Va bene. Se hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti aiuti ad aumentare ancora di più la tua autostima, sono a tua disposizione."

Provano a lasciar cadere la conversazione mentre si sorridono l'un l'altro, fin quando Harry si schiarisce la gola e salta su dicendo: "Ti sfido a mangiare la torta al peperoncino."

Louis sbatte le palpebre, confuso. "Non ricordo di aver accettato di giocare a obbligo o verità con te, H."

Harry ammicca verso di lui. "Per favore? Provala, dai."

Come se Louis potesse dire di no al ragazzo di fronte a lui. Cerca di declinare altre tre volte ma l'altro insiste iniziando già a tagliare un pezzo di torta.

"Non puoi mettermela in bocca con la forza." protesta non appena capisce che il riccio ignorerà le sue lamentele.

Ridono entrambi mentre Harry usa le sue lunghe dita per tenere il dolce sopra la forchetta. "Sì che posso."

"Cosa mi dai in cambio se la assaggio?" Louis guarda la torta e il suo stomaco protesta, non è molto contento di mangiarne ancora dopo quattro pezzi.

Harry ci pensa su un attimo. "Guiderò fino alla prossima tappa."

"Ma è già il tuo turno di guidare."

"Puoi spegnere l'aria condizionata nel prossimo hotel." propone il riccio.

"Mi sto abituando al freddo, è piacevole." In realtà non voleva ammetterlo ma ormai è troppo tardi.

Il silenzio persiste mentre Harry si mordicchia le labbra pensando a cosa dire: "Allora... puoi baciarmi."

Louis si passa la lingua sui denti. "Questo dovrebbe essere allettante?"

Il più piccolo ridacchia incerto, le sue guance diventano rosse dall'imbarazzo. "Ok, ok, penserò a qualcos'altro."

"No," risponde in fretta prima che cambi idea. "Scelgo l'opzione C." 

Harry sorride deglutendo a vuoto, mentre gli passa la forchetta, Louis non la prende con le sue mani ma si sporge in avanti lasciando che sia l'altro ad imboccarlo. I loro occhi si incontrano di nuovo quando apre la bocca e il riccio fa scivolare la forchetta al suo interno. È una situazione piuttosto eccitante, lo deve ammettere. Infine chiude subito le labbra e mastica lentamente la torta che gli è stata offerta, tornando al suo posto.

Il momento erotico finisce improvvisamente quando la sua lingua percepisce il sapore del dolce. Il peperoncino è eccessivo, la pera non è per niente dolce, la consistenza è appiccicosa e gli viene voglia di vomitare all'istante. Sputa il pezzo di torta al di fuori del bordo della coperta, pulendosi la bocca con la mano mentre Harry ridacchia divertito.

Louis guarda il riccio tenendosi la testa tra le mani, dovrebbe odiarlo per ciò che l'ha spinto a fare, dovrebbe andarsene, salire in macchina e non fermarsi fino alla prossima meta. Tutto quello che vorrebbe fare, invece, è saltargli addosso nell'erba alta e vedere se la bocca dell'altro ha il sapore di torta al mirtillo.

A Harry scappa un'altra risata, mentre Louis cerca di togliersi il sapore disgustoso dalla bocca dando un morso alla torta al cioccolato.

"Non è divertente." dice non appena il ragazzo sembra calmarsi.

"Lo è eccome, la tua faccia era incredibile." esclama Harry.

"É la faccia che faccio prima di vomitare, quindi è una cosa parecchio intima che non possono vedere tutti quanti, Harry."

Il riccio deglutisce a vuoto. "Bene, te l'ho detto che voglio conoscerti meglio, no?"

Louis non riesce ad ignorare il calore che sente aumentare al centro dello stomaco. "Beh, sei a buon punto, allora." Un silenzio imbarazzante cala intorno a loro, quindi decide di aggiungere: "Voglio conoscerti anch'io, a proposito."

"Sì?" Harry guarda in basso mentre traccia dei disegni astratti sulla coperta. "Credi che ne valga la pena?"

"Sì." risponde lui deciso. Vorrebbe urlarlo più forte per assicurarsi che l'altro lo capisca perfettamente. Ne vale assolutamente la pena.

"C'è qualcosa in particolare che vorresti sapere?" gli chiede Harry sbattendo le ciglia lentamente.

Louis stringe le labbra, pensieroso. "Qual è il tuo gusto preferito di gelato?"

"Questa per te è una domanda importante?" Harry sembra disorientato.

"Potrei chiederti molto di più, lo so, ma sto iniziando dalle basi."

"Mi insulterai quando te lo dirò."

"É vaniglia, vero?" prova ad indovinare. "É l'unico gusto che potresti dire che mi farebbe storcere il naso."

Harry annuisce. "E se ti dico che c'è una buona ragione dietro?"

Louis fa un sospiro rassegnato e si appoggia all'indietro sulle mani, si sente piuttosto pieno a causa di tutta la torta che ha mangiato. "Ti concedo di spiegarti."

"A volte mi fai sentire come se fossi in un tribunale dove devo combattere per difendere la mia posizione."

"Sei davvero in un tribunale e io sono il giudice strapagato che deve giudicarti, quindi non perdere tempo." ribatte Louis.

Harry sorride. "La vaniglia è il mio gusto preferito perché è la base perfetta, puoi prendere qualsiasi gusto di gelato quando inizi con la vaniglia, ci stanno bene tutti i sapori assieme."

Louis annuisce cercando di rimanere serio. "Bel discorso."

"Grazie." risponde Harry soddisfatto.

"Non sono d'accordo, ma apprezzo comunque il tuo punto di vista." 

Harry sbatte le palpebre confuso e lancia la forchetta nella scatola vuota. "Apprezzo la tua considerazione."

Entrambi iniziano a ridere allo stesso tempo, riuscendo a tenere a malapena il contatto visivo. Harry brilla di luce propria e Louis la vuole catturare tutta, non se ne era reso conto durante i primi giorni di viaggio ma c'è qualcosa nel riccio di elettrico, di contagioso.

Finito di mangiare, si attardano ancora un po' sull'erba ad ammirare il panorama prima di tornare alla Jeep per guidare a nord verso il Lightning Field. Louis si rende conto solamente dopo essersi messi in viaggio, che non ha mai ricevuto il bacio che gli era stato promesso.

*

"Non mi interessano le sue ragioni, non abbiamo posto." Mabel, così indica il cartellino sul petto della ragazza, li fissa entrambi da dietro il bancone della reception del Lightning Fields Inn.

Harry si agita nervoso e solleva la borsa più in alto sulla spalla per non farla cadere.

"Avevamo, o meglio, avevo prenotato una cabina." balbetta Harry un po' esitante. "Era per l'altra sera ma mi sono dimenticato di avvertire che non saremmo venuti. Ci abbiamo impiegato più tempo del previsto per arrivare fin qua."

La donna non si mostra per niente dispiaciuta. "Si rende conto che la nostra lista d'attesa è di almeno due mesi?"

Harry annuisce. "Sì lo so, mi sono iscritto a giugno infatti e ovviamente non pensavo che sarei arrivato dopo la data prestabilita."

Per la prima volta dall'inizio del viaggio, Louis si sente in colpa per aver modificato il percorso e averli lasciati indietro di un giorno. Non aveva pensato alle conseguenze che avrebbe portato quel ritardo.

"Ci sono state delle cancellazioni oggi?" chiede allora intromettendosi nel discorso.

Harry sembra non sentirsi bene al momento, le sue mani fremono dal nervoso. É tutta colpa sua, pensa di nuovo Louis.

Mabel, la ragazza, lo fissa annoiata. "Forse qualcuna sì."

Si sistema lo zaino in spalla e avanza determinato verso il bancone. "Può controllare, per favore?"

La donna non sembra contenta ma comincia a muovere il cursore sullo schermo del computer per controllare, la sua espressione tesa gli fa capire che sta perdendo la pazienza. "Non ne vedo, purtroppo." annuncia dopo qualche secondo e le sue spalle si alzano in modo poco convincente.

"Va bene." risponde Harry a disagio. "Grazie per aver controllato."

Louis non vuole arrendersi così facilmente. "Ne è sicura?" si lecca le labbra rapidamente, poi la bugia gli esce di bocca senza pensarci. "Vede, è molto importante per noi poter restare qui stasera, ha progettato tutto questo per il nostro anniversario." Indica con il pollice il ragazzo dietro di lui. "É riuscito a tenerlo segreto per ben due mesi, il che non è stato facile per lui, lascia che glielo dica."

Harry si è congelato sul posto mentre Mabel lo sta guardando, ora improvvisamente incuriosita. Così decide di continuare: "Ha progettato un intero viaggio in macchina per noi due, è stato così romantico." Louis sorride estasiato. "Io, naturalmente, ho fatto ritardare il tutto, perché nell'ultimo posto in cui siamo stati volevo provare ad andare a cavallo e fare un'escursione."

Mabel sembra una ragazza a cui potrebbero piacere i cavalli e il suo sorriso gli fa capire che ha ragione. "Adoro i cavalli." aggiunge subito dopo.

Harry si schiarisce la voce alle sue spalle.

"Giusto, ma non è questo il punto." Lancia un'occhiata al riccio e poi si gira di nuovo verso Mabel. "É il nostro quinto anniversario e non vedere il campo di fulmini gli spezzerà il cuore." continua abbassando la voce. "Per favore, non farmi essere responsabile di questa tragedia."

C'è un momento in cui trattiene il fiato pregando in silenzio, e sembra che anche Harry stia facendo la medesima cosa. Mabel fa scivolare le dita sulla tastiera, gli occhi puntati verso il computer. "Abbiamo avuto una cancellazione alla cabina numero 3." dice infine, mantenendo lo sguardo sullo schermo.

"La prendiamo." esclama velocemente con lo stomaco in subbuglio per la felicità.

Mabel torna a guardarli. "É una cabina condivisa, ci sono altri occupanti, quindi la cucina è in comune."

"Va bene." annuisce. "É perfetta, grazie."

"Grazie." ripete ancora Harry senza sapere che altro aggiungere. Louis allunga il braccio per afferrargli la mano e stringerla forte. Si complimenta con se stesso, è stato così convincente nel raccontare la loro storia che Mabel gli ha creduto subito. L'intera situazione gli piace più del previsto, pensa tra sé e sé, sentendo gli anelli freddi di Harry contro la pelle.

Mabel conferma la prenotazione e fornisce loro una guida e una chiave per la cabina numero 3. "C'è un negozio di alimentari sulla strada dove potete fermarvi per prendere qualcosa per la cena. La maggior parte delle persone di solito mangia nelle loro stanze mentre osserva il campo dalle finestre. C'è un 80% di possibilità che ci siano fulmini e tuoni stasera, siete fortunati."

In quel momento Louis capisce di non avere la minima idea di cosa sia un Lightning Field. "Fantastico, grazie." le risponde con tono gentile.

Stringe nuovamente la mano di Harry e sorride quando lui gliela stringe a sua volta.

"Prego." risponde la ragazza facendo un sorriso per la prima volta, poi aggiunge: "Congratulazioni, a proposito."

"Per cosa?" chiede Louis cadendo dalle nuvole, sempre cercando di mantenere un sorriso sul volto.

"Per i vostri cinque anni insieme." spiega lentamente la donna.

"Per il nostro anniversario." Harry interviene prima che lui faccia saltare stupidamente la loro copertura.

"Giusto!" Louis rimedia velocemente alla svista e fa un cenno con il capo per dire che ha capito. Compie un passo verso la porta, tirando il riccio con sé e ripetendo: "Grazie per gli auguri." fin quando Harry non prende in mano la situazione e lo spinge fuori dalla reception.

"Harry." gli dice quando pensa che ormai sono abbastanza lontani da Mabel.

"Sì?" risponde l'altro tenendo ancora stretta la sua mano, sembra non avere nessuna intenzione di lasciarla andare.

"Che cazzo è un Lightning Field?"

Le risate di Harry si disperdono nell'aria ed è quello il momento in cui Louis decide di lasciar andare la sua mano per spingerlo dalla spalla, l'altro non smette ugualmente di prendersi gioco di lui.

*

Il Lightning Field di Pie Town, nel New Mexico, risulta essere abbastanza ridicolo. Un tizio ha costruito all'interno di un campo una serie di supporti metallici in grado di trasportare della carica elettrica, attirando così i fulmini e facendoli durare più del normale. Non c'è la possibilità di trovare tempesta ogni giorno della settimana, purtroppo, ma la gente prova comunque ad andarci sperando che si verifichi e quindi ammirare il fantastico effetto visivo che si viene a creare.

Va contro a tutto ciò che Louis considera interessante, eppure il modo in cui Harry glielo spiega con tono entusiasta, sorridendo mentre parla senza prendere mai fiato, lo fa sentire come se fosse nel posto giusto.

Come gli aveva detto precedentemente Mabel si imbattono in un negozio di alimentari mentre stanno camminando tra le cabine, è abbastanza ben fornito e offre diverse varietà di cibo in scatola. Per la prima volta non discutono su cosa mangiare per cena ed entrambi decidono per i maccheroni al formaggio, scambiandosi un leggero sorriso d'intesa. Harry aggiunge qualche bottiglia d'acqua e un paio di banane che sembrano aver avuto giorni migliori.

"Quante scatole hai preso?" gli chiede Harry quando torna con latte e burro che serviranno per il condimento.

"Tre scatole." risponde tranquillo. "Perché?" poi scoppia a ridere di fronte all'espressione poco convinta di Harry. "In base a quello che hai detto, forse ci toccherà restare svegli tutta notte ad aspettare una tempesta che molto probabilmente non arriverà. Voglio essere preparato." fornisce come spiegazione.

Harry piega la testa di lato per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo con un ghigno. "Sì, va bene."

Il cielo si sta già oscurando quando si dirigono verso la cabina numero tre, Louis percepisce una sensazione inquietante aleggiare attorno a loro. Le nuvole in cielo si muovono lentamente, soffici e scure, ombreggiando l'ambiente circostante e alzando un po' di vento fresco. Le luci sono accese dentro la loro cabina ma non c'è nessuno in giro, forse tutti quanti si stanno preparando per il temporale.

"É come se l'universo intero sapesse che la gente in queste cabine sta aspettando una tempesta." sussurra. "Un po' macabro, se devo essere sincero."

"Hanno costruito appositamente questo posto perché sanno che ci sono spesso delle tempeste."

"Sì, forse è così." risponde Louis, nascondendo un sorriso.

La cabina tre spicca in mezzo alle altre, è di un colore rosso arrugginito con il tetto nero e poche finestre sul davanti. Sembra una prigione, ma non vuole esprimere il suo giudizio ad alta voce.

"Spero tu sia in grado di correre velocemente." gli dice il riccio mentre risalgono il sentiero di ghiaia verso la porta principale.

"Perché?"

"Nel caso dovessimo ritrovarci nella scena di un film horror."

"Molto ottimista, vedo." risponde sarcastico.

"Non puoi dire che non assomiglia all'ambientazione di un romanzo thriller."

Louis guarda oltre la cabina, valutando ciò che vede di fronte a lui. "Mi ricorda la mia casa di quando ero piccolo, onestamente."

Harry coglie il suo bluff roteando gli occhi e trattenendo un sorriso. Sblocca la porta della cabina mentre Louis tiene in mano i sacchetti della spesa, entrambi con il fiato sospeso poiché sono curiosi di vedere cosa c'è al di là dell'ingresso.

Non è quello che si aspettavano, la cabina si apre su una stanza arredata con un divano all'apparenza confortevole, un camino e una televisione nell'angolo. Infine c'è una cucina non troppo grande e tre porte chiuse lungo la parete di fondo.

"Strano arredamento." commenta sottovoce Harry, chiudendo poi la porta dietro di loro.

Si sente odore di cibo, questo significa che qualcuno ha cucinato da poco, ma per il resto tutto è tranquillo e la stanza è illuminata solo da una piccola lampada.

"In che stanza siamo? Mabel non ce l'ha detto."

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano spaventati. "Dobbiamo aprire tutte le porte finché non troviamo quella vuota?"

"No, torno indietro e chiedo qual è la nostra stanza." risponde Louis velocemente.

"E mi lasci qui da solo?" sussurra Harry e Louis non può fare a meno di ridergli in faccia.

"Puoi venire con me, allora." fa un passo verso la porta ma il più piccolo lo blocca con lo sguardo.

"Non voglio essere colpito da un fulmine perché sono uscito dalla cabina durante la tempesta. Non hai letto la guida con le regole di sicurezza?"

"No, ma chiaramente tu l'hai fatto." ribatte Louis. "A proposito, quando hai avuto il tempo di leggere le regole di sicurezza, se io ho scoperto solo adesso cos'è un campo di fulmini?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Non usciamo da qua dentro, chiuso il discorso."

Louis è già pronto per lasciarsi il ragazzo petulante alle spalle, quando sentono un tonfo provenire da una delle stanze e sussultano entrambi, scontrandosi per lo spavento.

"Cazzo." sussurra Harry con una mano premuta sul cuore. Louis fa un respiro profondo, il suo battito cardiaco è accelerato e si dirige verso la prima porta con le mani tese in avanti. 

"Cosa stai facendo?" sibila Harry dietro di lui.

"Cerco la nostra camera." mormora, quindi prende un grosso respiro mentre gira il pomello, nervoso per il fatto che non sa chi potrebbe trovare dall'altra parte.

La porta resta chiusa e Louis sollevato dice: "È chiusa a chiave, per fortuna."

Passa quindi alla porta successiva e trova chiusa anche questa, la terza invece si apre su una camera da letto vuota. Fa un passo incerto all'interno della stanza, prima che Harry si spinga contro di lui per entrare all'interno. I suoi occhi vengono subito attirati dalla parete sul fondo della camera, completamente in vetro e affacciata sul campo circostante.

"Cazzo." sussurra, andando subito verso di essa con i sacchetti della spesa ancora stretti tra le braccia.

È più bello di quanto immaginasse, gli aggeggi metallici in mezzo al campo e la foschia del tramonto ricoperto di nuvole scure rendono il paesaggio meraviglioso.

               

Nota poi la presenza di una porta scorrevole sul lato del muro e di un piccolo portico coperto da un tetto a strapiombo. I lati del portico sono chiusi e si collegano al tetto, tutto ciò per garantire un po' di privacy agli ospiti, Louis pensa sia una delle cose più belle che abbia mai visto.

Si volta verso di Harry per vedere la sua reazione, ma lo trova ancora fermo sulla porta mentre fissa il letto posto al centro della stanza. Louis si mette a sua volta a guardarlo ma non nota niente di strano, ci sono un sacco di cuscini e un piumone bianco e soffice, è un letto normalissimo.

La realtà lo colpisce lentamente mentre osserva il volto del riccio, comprendendo qual è il problema. Nella stanza c'è un solo letto per entrambi.

"Sarebbe strano chiamare Mabel per dirle che vorremmo festeggiare il nostro anniversario in letti separati?" domanda Louis serio. La tensione sul viso di Harry svanisce mentre inizia a sorridere e una fossetta fa capolino sulla sua guancia.

"Probabilmente se glielo chiediamo ci farà dormire in mezzo al campo stanotte." risponde Harry spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

Louis si lecca il labbro nervoso mentre il silenzio persiste. "Mi va bene condividere il letto, sempre se sei d'accordo anche te. Oppure posso trovare un'altra alternativa... posso dormire sul divano."

Harry guarda il letto e poi Louis, l'espressione seria. "Mi va bene condividere."

Louis sostiene lo sguardo del riccio e annuisce, fingendo che il suo stomaco non sia andato sottosopra. "Bene," deglutisce. "Forse dovremmo preparare la cena prima che inizi la tempesta?"

Harry butta la sua borsa sul letto e fa un cenno affermativo con la testa, prende quindi i sacchetti della spesa dalle sue mani e si gira verso la porta.

"Ci vediamo in cucina? Non farmi cucinare da solo con un gruppo di estranei in casa."

Cazzo, Louis aveva già dimenticato di trovarsi in una casetta con altre persone. Appoggia la propria borsa sul letto e si passa le mani tra i capelli, ha baciato Harry per ben tre volte, si è masturbato pensando a lui più di quanto riesca a ricordare e ora dovrà condividere un letto con lui.

"Buona fortuna." sussurra a se stesso, dirigendosi in seguito verso la cucina. Non è sicuro di come riuscirà a sopravvivere a questa notte. 

*

La cucina è abbastanza piccola ma sembrano essere gli unici in cabina a volerla utilizzare, infatti nel resto della casa tutto rimane tranquillo. Non c'è spazio per entrambi ma provano lo stesso a cucinare insieme, i fianchi e le spalle che si scontrano ogni tanto.

Louis pesa latte e burro a sufficienza per due porzioni e poi mette il resto in frigo mentre Harry mescola il tutto in una pentola.

"Non so perché hai comprato tre scatole." dice Harry. "Mangeremo maccheroni anche a colazione domani."

"Fantastico, adoro mangiare gli avanzi per colazione." 

"Maccheroni a colazione?" Harry tira fuori la lingua disgustato, chiudendo gli occhi. Louis gli pizzica il fianco sorridendo.

"Hai comprato del vino?" chiede al riccio guardando la bottiglia sul bancone.

"No, non ci ho nemmeno pensato."

Louis afferra il pinot nero controllando l'etichetta appesa al collo della bottiglia. "È un omaggio della casa." mormora, lasciando scivolare la carta dalle mani.

Harry fischia. "Posto di lusso, eh?"

Louis ride mentre cerca dei calici, li trova in uno scaffale insieme a delle ciotole per la pasta. Nel cassetto trova anche un apribottiglie che usa per aprire il vino. Harry divide i maccheroni nelle ciotole e lava la padella nel lavandino, è sicuramente un ragazzo più ordinato di lui.

"Tutto questo mi ricorda una situazione molto romantica." dice Louis ad un tratto, senza pensarci.

Versa attentamente del vino per entrambi riempiendo per metà i bicchieri, infila quindi il tappo nella bottiglia, se la mette sotto il braccio e si incammina verso la stanza. "Bere e cenare con sottofondo una tempesta."

Harry sbuffa una risata e va a recuperare due forchette e le ciotole, prima di spegnere la ventola sulla cappa. "Sì, hai ragione."

"Pensi siano stati concepiti tanti bambini qua dentro?" gli domanda non appena raggiungono il corridoio. "Mi piacerebbe essere un bambino dei fulmini."

"Non saprei." Harry sembra pensarci su. "Dovrebbe andarti bene il fatto di farlo con altre due coppie presenti in casa."

Louis scoppia a ridere mentre entra nella stanza. "Alcune persone lo farebbero senza problemi, anzi troverebbero elettrizzante l'idea."

Harry lo guarda alzando le sopracciglia, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. "Veramente? Se lo dici tu."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e aggira Harry per chiudere la porta a chiave.

"Che cosa facciamo adesso?" domanda Louis dopo che si sono sistemati davanti alla finestra con le ciotole in grembo e il bicchiere di vino ai loro piedi.

"Aspettiamo? Non so cosa potremmo fare altrimenti." Harry alza le spalle come a dire che ne sa quanto lui.

Fuori pioviggina ma non abbastanza per l'inizio di una vera e propria tempesta. Pensa comunque che sia un buon segno, sicuramente arriverà, come aveva previsto Mabel.

Mangiano in silenzio mentre osservano le nuvole cambiare e spostarsi nel cielo, il campo diventa sempre più scuro e minaccioso come se dovesse iniziare uno spettacolo da un momento all'altro. Louis rabbrividisce alla vista della foschia che aleggia sul campo e cerca di trovare una posizione più comoda sul pavimento. Louis è riuscito a finire tutti i suoi maccheroni mentre Harry, al contrario, già sazio, ne ha lasciati alcuni nel piatto ed emette un lamento sdraiandosi sul tappeto.

"Mi cambio vestiti." dice Louis alzandosi, prende anche la ciotola di Harry insieme alla sua e le appoggia sul comò. "Voglio coprirmi se dobbiamo uscire lì fuori."

"Mi sembra una buona idea." risponde Harry prima di sollevarsi con un grugnito.

Louis non ha voglia di andare in bagno a cambiarsi quindi entrambi si dirigono verso i lati opposti del letto e indossano le loro felpe col cappuccio e calzini più pesanti, bianchi per Louis e rosa con la stampa di dinosauri verdi per Harry.

Il primo fulmine li coglie impreparati, si alzano in fretta dal letto e si fissano l'un l'altro. "Sarà uno spettacolo più spaventoso di quello che avevo pensato inizialmente." sussurra Harry con un sorriso.

"Puoi tenermi la mano, se hai paura." lo rassicura Louis dirigendosi verso la porta finestra.

Ora che sono lì ed è arrivato il temporale, non se lo perderà per nulla al mondo. "Andiamo." dice guardandolo oltre le spalle. "Non rovinare il nostro anniversario stando seduto sul letto tutta la notte."

La risata di Harry è così forte che i vicini l'hanno sicuramente sentito, tuttavia a lui non importa. Riempie i bicchieri con altro vino e apre la porta finestra per andare fuori sul portico, il riccio esce subito dopo di lui.

"Niente foto stasera?"

Harry scuote la testa. "È un altro di quei momenti che voglio solo ricordare."

"Hai ragione." gli risponde mentre prende posto su una panca di legno.

Harry si accomoda a pochi centimetri da lui, le loro cosce si toccano. Louis sorride dolcemente mentre passa al riccio il suo bicchiere di vino. Un tuono rimbomba di nuovo nell'aria e poi arriva il primo vero fulmine che illumina tutto il campo quando colpisce un'asta di metallo. Louis spalanca la bocca meravigliato, Harry fa altrettanto mentre intorno a loro torna l'oscurità.

"È stato fantastico." esclama Harry rivolgendogli un sorriso con gli occhi che brillano.

"Lo so, non è quello che mi aspettavo, se devo essere sincero."

Subito dopo ci sono tre fulmini in rapida successione, ognuno dei quali lo fa sussultare spaventato, i tuoni e la pioggia che fanno da contorno allo spettacolo.

"Non sembra nemmeno reale." mormora Harry.

"Come se stessimo guardando una performance sopra ad un palcoscenico." aggiunge Louis estasiato dalla scena che si sta svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

I fulmini sembrano un gruppo di ballerini quando colpiscono i pali elettrici e diventa tutto ancora più magico nel momento in cui una serie colpisce più pali contemporaneamente. La pioggia schizza sulla veranda ma non abbastanza da arrivare a colpirli, il vento fresco che porta via il calore della giornata.

Non sembra che ci sia qualcun altro in giro, sa che le altre cabine sono occupate, così come le stanze accanto a loro, ma non vede e non sente nessuno, quindi tutto ciò lo fa sentire come se fosse all'interno di una bolla. Non può negare le sensazioni che prova ogni volta che è in presenza del riccio, già dal primo giorno sospettava che sarebbe potuto succedere.

Louis non è un casinista ma allo stesso tempo non è un ragazzo timido, sa come comportarsi nelle diverse situazioni. Sa quando può essere rumoroso e quando deve starsene tranquillo, sa quando può prendere in giro l'altra persona e quando non deve farlo assolutamente.

Harry con il suo atteggiamento calmo e rilassato avrebbe dovuto renderlo timido e silenzioso, invece è successo tutto il contrario. Lo ha stuzzicato e preso in giro fin dal primo giorno, hanno litigato senza ritegno fino a quando Harry non ha reagito ripagandolo con il suo stesso atteggiamento.

Si sono infastiditi a vicenda per tutto il tempo, ma ora, seduto qui sotto al portico, gli viene da pensare a ciò che Harry ha detto quando erano al lago, al fatto che si senta a proprio agio insieme a lui. Ecco perché si sente come se si trovassero in una bolla. Non hanno bisogno di cercare la compagnia di altre persone, non quando si bastano l'un l'altro.

"Ne sono ossessionato." dice Harry meravigliato, gli occhi fissi sul campo di fronte a lui. Louis fissa incantato la mascella del riccio, prima di ricordarsi di essere lì per guardare i fulmini.

"È incredibile." risponde piano, finendo di bere il suo vino con un lungo sorso. "Quanto pensi che durerà?"

"Alcune recensioni dicono che potrebbe durare anche tutta notte." spiega Harry.

Dopo di questo restano in silenzio osservando come i lampi illuminano tutto quanto e ascoltando i tuoni che rimbombano nel cielo. É una delle notti più belle della sua vita, pensa, e prova a convincersi che Harry non c'entri niente con tutto ciò.

Non ci pensa nemmeno quando gira la testa e la appoggia sulla spalla del riccio, il movimento gli viene naturale e spontaneo. Harry non si scompone per il suo gesto e beve dal bicchiere indisturbato, mentre il mondo si illumina ancora una volta intorno a loro.

Nella luce abbagliante del fulmine, Louis guarda Harry mentre allunga una mano verso il suo ginocchio per poi ritrarsi bruscamente e metterla sulle proprie gambe.

"Puoi toccarmi, se vuoi." dice Louis sottovoce, sapendo che l'altro lo sta ascoltando, immerso in quella sorta di bolla che appartiene soltanto a loro due.

Percepisce la mascella di Harry muoversi lungo la parte superiore della sua testa quando gli scappa un sorriso e poi la mano del ragazzo è finalmente sul suo ginocchio, i polpastrelli che lo sfiorano lungo la cucitura interna dei pantaloni.

Il suo tocco gli invia una scossa elettrica al pari di tutti i fulmini che hanno visto fin a quel momento. Louis sopprime un brivido quando Harry inizia a muovere la mano, le punte delle dita che tracciano leggermente la cucitura su e giù.

Sembra che il riccio lo stia facendo apposta, tutto ciò lo sta facendo impazzire ed eccitare allo stesso tempo, nel mentre fuori continua ad infuriare la tempesta. Non sa cosa stanno facendo, cosa significhino i loro baci e il fatto che non ne parlino mai. Sa solo che sembra avere perfettamente senso sporgersi per baciare delicatamente il collo di Harry. É un tocco gentile e lo sfiora a malapena prima di sistemare di nuovo la testa sulla sua spalla, Harry tuttavia deve averlo sentito forte e chiaro, perché stringe la presa sul suo ginocchio.

Louis regge il bicchiere di vino in una mano e prendendo coraggio allunga l'altra sulla coscia di Harry che smette all'istante di respirare, fermandosi improvvisamente.

Louis decide quindi di far scorrere lentamente le dita verso l'interno della gamba del ragazzo, per poi tirarsi indietro all'ultimo. Sembrano essere due quindicenni alle prime armi, pensa Louis mentre sposta il pollice sul tessuto morbido dei pantaloni e si sporge pian piano verso l'altro ragazzo. Harry non muove più la mano ma la lascia ugualmente sul suo ginocchio, come a fargli capire che gli va bene quello che stanno facendo.

Louis continua a far scorrere le dita lungo la sua gamba, fino ad arrivare sopra al tatuaggio che ha visto al lago, poi si abbassa nuovamente verso l'interno del ginocchio, ripetendo lo stesso percorso più volte. I muscoli di Harry sono tesi sotto il suo tocco e il suo respiro esce sconnesso.

"Louis." soffia Harry rompendo finalmente il silenzio.

Louis deglutisce e ferma la mano, spaventato dal fatto che Harry possa dirgli di lasciar perdere e che è tutto un malinteso quell'attrazione che si è andata ad intensificare negli ultimi giorni. Resta quindi immobile e alza solo un po' la testa, gli occhi che cercano quelli del riccio nel buio interrotto da un lampo improvviso.

"Cosa c'è?" gli chiede e la sua voce esce più dura del solito, eccitata dopo soltanto qualche carezza con un ragazzo carino.

"Posso baciarti?" 

Le parole restano sospese nell'aria qualche secondo e Louis le vede mentre prendono pian piano vita, sbatte quindi le palpebre lentamente, mentre Harry si lecca le labbra senza mai rompere il contatto visivo.

Sul volto di Louis appare un sorriso, ha già la risposta sulla punta della lingua. "Devi smetterla di chiedermelo e farlo semplicemente, piccolo."

Harry prende la risposta alla lettera e lo bacia immediatamente, respirando rumorosamente dal naso, le sue labbra sanno di vino e di Harry. Louis sorride nel bacio e comincia a muovere le dita nel tessuto largo dei pantaloni dell'altro.

Il riccio gli separa le labbra con la lingua, poi cerca di avvicinarsi un po' di più a lui muovendo la mano lungo il suo collo. Louis si sente impotente in quel momento, mentre sospira contro la bocca di Harry cercando di farglisi più vicino a sua volta. I loro bicchieri si scontrano ed entrambi ridono lanciando un'occhiata al pavimento.

"Oops." dice Harry e Louis lo zittisce con un altro bacio.

Lascia risalire la mano lungo la parte anteriore dei pantaloni del riccio, passando su per la felpa fino a raggiungere il collo del ragazzo, facendo scorrere il pollice lungo la sua mascella affilata, sempre continuando a muovere la bocca contro la sua.

Harry si sposta impaziente sulla panca come se volesse un maggior contatto, sposta quindi il collo di lato per lasciargli maggiore accesso. Louis distoglie l'attenzione dalle labbra del riccio per andargli a baciare la mascella, succhiando lembi di pelle sopra il muscolo per poi leccarlo in modo languido.

Harry emette dei gemiti sommessi e il suo intero corpo sembra vibrare mentre stringe i suoi capelli tra le dita.

"Louis..." ansima Harry mentre quest'ultimo gli sta mordendo la clavicola, dopo averla scoperta tirando giù il colletto della felpa.

"Harry..." sussurra di rimando contro la sua pelle prima di lasciargli un ulteriore morso sul segno che gli ha appena impresso, quindi ci soffia sopra lentamente. Harry rabbrividisce ancora di più.

"Penso-" inizia a dire il riccio ma finisce con l'emettere un altro gemito acuto mentre Louis lo accarezza sul petto e sullo stomaco, scendendo fino sulla coscia che stringe forte tra le dita.

"Che cosa c'è, tesoro?" gli chiede mentre continua a martoriargli il collo, facendosi scappare facilmente quel nomignolo.

Harry prova a parlare ma si interrompe per lasciargli un bacio sulla bocca, che si rivela essere più travolgente di qualsiasi altro prima di quel momento. Louis sente lo stomaco sciogliersi, inclina la testa all'indietro per accogliere l'assalto del riccio, finché non ricorda che Harry voleva dirgli qualcosa.

"Cosa volevi dirmi?" Un lampo sul bordo esterno del campo manda un po' di luce verso di loro, il necessario per fargli intravedere le labbra rosse del ragazzo davanti a lui e il verde scuro e profondo dei suoi occhi, mentre cerca di riprendere fiato.

Harry deglutisce per poi sorridere ed è devastante. Gli potrebbe anche chiedere di lanciarsi sotto ad un fulmine e Louis lo farebbe senza pensarci.

"Penso che dovremmo rientrare." dice il riccio trasformando il suo sorriso in un ghigno più serio, e Louis si ritrova ad annuire.

Appena rientrano nella stanza tutto ciò che fanno è buttarsi l'uno addosso all'altro, i bicchieri vuoti abbandonati sopra il cassettone, le loro mani che vagano per toccarsi dappertutto e le labbra che si cercano disperatamente. Louis non aveva realizzato di desiderare così tanto quel contatto, infila subito le mani sotto la felpa di Harry e accarezza la sua pelle, partendo dalle spalle ampie per poi strisciare delicatamente le unghie verso il basso, facendolo sospirare contro la sua bocca.

Arriva infine ai suoi fianchi, percependo la loro pienezza quando li stringe, poi preso dall'eccitazione lo bacia di slancio fino a dimenticare tutto il resto. Harry ansima ad ogni suo movimento, il collo che si inclina all'indietro quando gli lecca la gola mentre si mantiene forte ai fianchi di Louis, spostando gradualmente le mani sempre più in basso per riuscire a toccargli il sedere pieno e sodo.

Il mondo fuori potrebbe addirittura finire e loro non se ne accorgerebbero nemmeno, non quando Harry gli sta togliendo la felpa, i suoi occhi che gli domandano silenziosamente se può continuare a svestirlo e Louis che gli risponde con un sorriso incoraggiante. Louis afferra immediatamente i bordi della propria felpa e se la sfila, lasciandola cadere a terra insieme alla maglietta, quindi attira Harry più vicino a sé e si alza in punta di piedi per riprendere a baciarlo ancora più profondamente.

Le mani di Harry vagano senza limiti sul suo corpo e le labbra seguono il loro percorso, abbassandosi per baciare l'inchiostro sulle sue clavicole e mordergli il muscolo della spalla. Questo movimento eccita particolarmente il più grande che spinge il bacino contro i fianchi del riccio affinché aderiscano completamente.

Harry si tira indietro per sorridergli e Louis non riesce nemmeno a descrivere cosa gli provochi quella visione. Prende Harry e lo fa girare velocemente, inciampano entrambi verso il letto e cadono assieme sul piumone, perdendosi in una nuvola bianca.

Louis si libera frettolosamente anche della felpa del riccio per poi iniziare a tracciargli una scia di baci lungo lo sterno, fino ad arrivare a leccargli le linee della farfalla sullo stomaco. Harry affonda le mani tra i suoi capelli spettinati e se il suo dimenarsi sul letto può essere inteso come un segnale, ciò significa che è contento che Louis lo stia esplorando in quel modo.

La pelle di Harry è dolce sotto la sua lingua e tutto ciò che gli interessa sono i suoni che il riccio continua ad emettere incessantemente, il modo in cui affonda i denti sul proprio braccio quando gli preme alcuni baci bagnati sulle felci che ha tatuate sul basso ventre. Louis continua a baciargli lo stomaco stringendo i suoi fianchi pieni, fino a quando Harry non lo tira su verso il proprio viso, il petto ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi frenetico in cerca di ossigeno. 

Posa le mani calde sulla vita di Louis e con un sorriso sulle labbra gli sussurra: "A quanto vedo le cose si sono intensificate molto velocemente."

Louis annuisce sorridendo, la sua mente però non riesce ad elaborare alcuna parola. Harry è troppo bello per essere reale, mezzo nudo sotto di lui, con il petto e le guance arrossate e gli occhi selvaggi. Si china per baciarlo di nuovo perché ne ha disperatamente bisogno e ora può farlo tutte le volte che vuole. La schiena di Harry si solleva dal materasso, inarcandosi per seguirlo quando si stacca.

"Cosa posso fare?" gli domanda Louis, muovendo le labbra sulla mascella del riccio per poi spostargli un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte.

Harry accarezza il suo zigomo con la punta delle dita, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate. "Quando?"

"Adesso." replica Louis lasciando un'altra lunga scia di baci lungo il collo del più piccolo. "Dimmi te cosa posso farti." Le sue parole sono come una scintilla per Harry che inarca di nuovo la schiena e solleva i fianchi dal letto. Louis sorride contro la sua gola.

"Tu cosa vuoi fare?" chiede Harry senza fiato mentre l'altro gli accarezza delicatamente lo sterno, lo ha baciato incessantemente negli ultimi minuti, ormai sente familiare quel percorso sotto il tocco delle dita e delle labbra.

Louis mormora contro lo stomaco di Harry, i muscoli del riccio che si contraggono visibilmente sotto la sua lingua, poi sorride ed alza lo sguardo. "Posso farti un pompino?" Fa scorrere una mano sul rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Harry e l'altro spinge subito i fianchi verso di lui, gli occhi già chiusi dal piacere.

"Mi piacerebbe tantissimo." riesce a formulare e Louis sorride.

A quel punto infila le dita nell'elastico dei pantaloni di Harry e li tira verso il basso, baciando lungo la cucitura dei boxer e lungo la scia di peli pubici che dalla pancia arriva fino all'inguine. Harry è impaziente e cerca di togliersi l'indumento muovendo le gambe, rischiando più volte di tirargli un calcio.

"Se mi uccidi, dovrai succhiarti il cazzo da solo." lo avverte.

Il sorriso di Harry divampa sul suo viso arrossato, Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Ci ho provato una volta, sai." sospira scrollando le spalle.

"Stai zitto." Louis si lascia andare ad una risata ma non vuole più sentir parlare dei giochetti che ha provato a fare il riccio con la sua bocca. Non quando ha la possibilità di metterli in pratica lui stesso.

Harry gli dà ascolto e resta improvvisamente zitto perché Louis gli sfila velocemente i boxer e, dopo averli lanciati attraverso la stanza, -non ha idea di dove atterrino e non gli interessa nemmeno- i suoi occhi sono catturati totalmente dal corpo meraviglioso posto sotto di lui.

Non è mai stato un ragazzo timido, ha visto molti cazzi nella sua breve vita ma quello di Harry potrebbe decisamente diventare uno dei migliori. È grosso, molto più grosso di quanto si aspettasse e il suo colore rosato si abbina alle sue guance, il che è totalmente ridicolo. L'aspetto esteriore comunque non è tutto, quando lo prende in mano sente che è caldissimo contro il suo palmo e comprende davvero la sua grandezza. Harry geme all'istante e nello stesso momento una goccia di sperma scivola dalla sua punta, Louis pensa che potrebbe impazzire solamente a guardarlo.

Decide di giocare un po' di più di quello che farebbe di solito, fa scorrere la mano su e giù per la lunghezza del riccio, stringendo vicino ai testicoli e sfiorandogli la cappella. Normalmente gli piace andare subito al dunque ma Harry è così sensibile e reattivo che non può immaginare di andar più veloce e far finire tutto così presto.

Tutto il corpo di Harry reagisce al suo tocco, i fianchi si sollevano impazienti e gli addominali si contraggono, le dita danzano sul petto e poi stringono forte il lenzuolo, il mento sollevato e gli occhi che ruotano all'indietro. Se Louis fosse un fotografo, questo è quello che vorrebbe fotografare per il resto della vita.

"Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa?" Harry riesce finalmente a prendere fiato e a parlare, deve rendersi conto della soddisfazione impressa sul suo volto nel vederlo soffrire.

"Pensavo che potevo fare quello che mi pareva." sorride Louis, ricordandogli della risposta che gli aveva dato pochi minuti prima, quando ancora doveva mettergli le mani sul cazzo.

Harry sospira per la frustrazione, allora decide di non farlo più aspettare piegandosi per prenderlo tra le labbra. Rotea la lingua intorno alla punta, il suo sapore è dolce e salato allo stesso tempo, scende poi lentamente lungo tutta la lunghezza prendendone il più possibile in bocca.

Harry sospira profondamente e si agita sul letto come se stesse ricevendo il pompino migliore del mondo, Louis pensa di poter morire per colpa dei suoi gemiti ancora prima di riuscire a farlo arrivare al culmine. Harry Styles è troppo da gestire.

Riesce a trovare un buon ritmo con la bocca e con la mano, muovendole in sincronia, di solito è abituato ad andare in fretta quando fa questo genere di cose. Quando ha preso la decisione di interrompere qualsiasi tipo di relazione, ha iniziato a passare molte notti inginocchiato nei bagni dei bar a far godere ragazzi sconosciuti, arrivando poi al piacere con gli occhi rivolti a soffitti luridi.

Adesso non è più così, ora c'è solo Harry disteso sul letto, mentre una tempesta infuria fuori dalla stanza, quindi si prenderà tutto il tempo del mondo. Harry però non è molto paziente, i suoi fianchi si spingono ancora verso l'alto facendogli perdere il ritmo. Louis sa tuttavia come rimediare alla situazione, preme con forza i fianchi del ragazzo contro il materasso usando le mani e lavora sul suo cazzo soltanto con la bocca. Le imprecazioni che escono dalle labbra del riccio gli fanno intendere di aver preso la decisione giusta.

Succhia velocemente mentre scava con le unghie nella morbidezza dei fianchi di Harry, sorpreso e meravigliato dal modo in cui l'altro reagisce a lui emettendo gemiti profondi. Respira dal naso mentre muove la lingua nel modo in cui sa far impazzire tutti quanti, infine passa a succhiargli forte la base e Harry in quel momento inizia ad urlare senza vergogna.

Louis si mette a sedere rapidamente. "Piccolo," dice senza pensarci. "Ti ricordi che condividiamo questa casa con altre persone? Vuoi che ti sentano?"

Harry lo fissa contrariato. "Se smettessi di fare quello che stai facendo con la lingua, forse non sarei così rumoroso."

Luis ride divertito mentre la sua mano rallenta attorno al membro del ragazzo. "Mi stai chiedendo di smettere? Se vuoi continuare da solo con la tua mano, basta dirlo."

Harry scuote la testa. "No, non intendevo dire questo."

Louis piega la testa di lato, aumentando la presa sulla base del cazzo di Harry, premendo la punta delle dita nel segno lasciato dai propri denti. "E cosa volevi dire allora?"

Harry si passa le mani sul viso, irritato. "Sei il peggior provocatore di tutto il New Mexico." Entrambi si mettono a ridere poi Louis si abbassa per tornare con la bocca su di lui.

"Ora stai buono, H." dice poco prima di riprenderlo tra le labbra.

Harry non lo ascolta per niente, i suoi sospiri si trasformano in gemiti gutturali che lo fanno sentire un campione di pompini a livello mondiale, cosa che molto probabilmente anche le persone presenti nelle altre stanze penseranno.

"Sei molto rumoroso a letto." riflette baciando lo stomaco di Harry e continuando a tenere una mano sulla sua lunghezza. Anche lui è eccitato, ogni suono che emette il riccio lo rende un po' più duro e sta diventando davvero difficile resistergli. Vuole le labbra rosse di Harry intorno al proprio cazzo il prima possibile.

"Sei davvero bravo, sai?" Harry sembra senza fiato e soprattutto incredulo. Louis ride silenziosamente sulla sua clavicola, poi fa una deviazione per mordergli il capezzolo e ottenere un altro gemito da parte sua.

"Cosa devo fare per farti stare tranquillo?" gli domanda nascondendosi nel suo collo, la lingua che lecca incessantemente la sua mascella per poi sporgersi di nuovo a cercare le sue labbra.

Harry non fa in tempo a rispondergli che le loro lingue si incontrano nuovamente. Mentre lo bacia continua a stringere il suo cazzo con una mano così che tutti i gemiti emessi da Harry si perdano all'interno della sua bocca, sembra essere l'unico modo per farlo stare in silenzio.

Ad un certo punto Louis si tira indietro e sussurra contro il suo orecchio: "Verrai per me?"

Bastano quelle poche parole sussurrate affinché Harry si perda totalmente, ansima più forte mentre il suo cazzo si contrae e viene finalmente nella mano di Louis.

"Immagino che sia un sì." borbotta tra sé e sé, baciandolo leggermente e succhiandogli il collo mentre rallenta il ritmo della mano e allontana le dita appiccicose.

Louis lo lascia andare quando lo sente sibilare per la troppa sensibilità. Sposta la mano sporca tra i loro corpi e sorride mentre si pulisce sul petto del riccio, fin quando vede il ragazzo alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, per poi sospirare quando Louis, sogghignando, si succhia l'indice per pulirlo. 

"Grazie." mormora Harry un momento dopo, quando Louis lo bacia così da fargli assaggiare il suo sapore sulla lingua.

"Per il pompino? Mi stai davvero ringraziando per questo?" chiede sconvolto.

Harry sorride. "Oppure potrei restituirti il favore?"

Non gli piace l'idea che i pompini siano dei favori, ma quando si tratta di Harry non può dirgli mai di no.

"Mi piacerebbe tantissimo." dice velocemente, ripetendo le parole di prima del ragazzo. "Come mi vuoi?"

Le mani di Harry risalgono lungo le sue cosce, arrivando poi al rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni, infine sorride compiaciuto. Come se Louis potesse succhiarglielo e non diventare duro nel mentre.

"Ti voglio così." risponde Harry.

"Così come?" Louis è confuso e continua a non capire la sua richiesta.

Harry infila le mani sotto le sue cosce e lo tira più su in modo da farlo risalire sul petto, Louis si ritrova così seduto sulle sue costole. "Così, scopami la bocca." 

Louis potrebbe impazzire solo per il sorriso sporco che ha il riccio in quel momento. Il suo corpo va in autocombustione e il sudore comincia a colargli lungo la spina dorsale.

"Ok, va bene." dice con un'alzata di spalle, come se questa non fosse la migliore offerta ricevuta in tutta la sua vita.

É un po' complicato liberarsi dei pantaloni e dei boxer da quella posizione, ma ben presto si ritrova a spingere il proprio cazzo verso le labbra rosse e carnose di Harry, ora nient'altro sembra avere importanza.

La bocca di Harry è calda e stretta, la lingua esplora la sua lunghezza come se cercasse di memorizzarla. Il riccio avvolge le mani sui suoi fianchi, all'inizio lo guida lentamente poi lo spinge ad andare sempre più veloce, seguendo un ritmo incalzante.

Louis si morde forte le labbra per non venire immediatamente, solo che i capelli disordinati di Harry e il suo viso arrossato, gli occhi verdi e il corpo perfetto, sono troppi da gestire tutto in una volta. Per non parlare della sua bocca, peccaminosa in ogni modo possibile, e della sua lingua esperta.

"Questo ti fa stare tranquillo, eh?" sussurra al riccio. Non ha idea del perché non riesca a stare zitto stasera, deve essere colpa del ragazzo sotto di lui. "Avere un cazzo in bocca ti fa stare zitto?" Harry geme mentre continua a leccarlo, le vibrazioni che emette dal profondo della gola lo fanno sussultare dal piacere, ed inizia ad ansimare rumorosamente nella stanza prima silenziosa.

Se Louis pensava di essere quasi al limite, tutto peggiora quando Harry allunga le braccia sopra la testa, le dita che si ancorano alle travi della testiera del letto. Louis pensa di sapere cosa gli sta chiedendo di fare il riccio, ma glielo domanda comunque per avere una conferma.

"Vuoi che faccia io?" passa le dita tra i riccioli del ragazzo e lui annuisce. "Dimmi se è troppo, ok? Dammi un segnale."

Harry è un piccolo bastardo perché sposta la mano e gli pizzica forte un capezzolo. Louis emette un lamento poco dignitoso e si trattiene dal dirgli che è un grande stronzo.

"Per cos'era questo?"

"Testo il sistema d'allarme." gli dice Harry, ridendo divertito.

Louis ride a sua volta e scuote la testa, non sapendo come ribattere. Harry è troppo - tanto eccitante quanto carino, tanto divertente quanto fastidioso e fottutamente ridicolo quanto provocante.

"Riporta le mani in alto." ordina Louis con voce sporca. Harry allunga immediatamente le braccia verso l'alto e le dita si agganciano di nuovo alla testiera. "Bravo ragazzo." si morde un labbro mentre Harry lo guarda impaziente.

Da quel momento in poi non è più in grado di dire una parola, i suoi fianchi scattano in avanti per introdurre il suo cazzo nella bocca di Harry e sentire il calore della sua gola ad ogni spinta. Louis si appoggia sui suoi bicipiti imprecando sempre di più, mentre fa ondeggiare i fianchi avanti e indietro, stando attento a non strozzarlo e perdendosi in quel calore. Sente l'orgasmo risalire pian piano e cerca di resistergli, fino a quando capisce che deve ritirare immediatamente il suo cazzo, il quale scivola fuori dalla bocca di Harry con uno schiocco bagnato.

"Vienimi sul viso." gli dice il riccio prima che lui possa anche solo proporlo, il volto sconvolto e accaldato di Harry apparirà in tutti i suoi sogni sporchi futuri, ne è certo.

Harry apre la bocca e tira fuori la lingua, chiudendo gli occhi e aspettando. La sua mano deve dare solamente due stoccate veloci prima che il suo sperma schizzi sul viso del ragazzo, sporcandogli la lingua e le ciglia, dipingendogli anche le guance e la mascella.

"Oh cazzo!" esclama Louis e respira profondamente mentre scende dal petto di Harry, il suo cazzo pulsa ancora e il suo cuore minaccia di uscirgli dal petto.

"Cosa c'è?" chiede Harry con un sorriso furbo, la lingua che lecca le labbra per assaggiare lo sperma. Louis sente il proprio membro contrarsi nuovamente.

"Aspetta un attimo, piccolo." dice velocemente notando che gli occhi di Harry sono ancora chiusi. Sfiora le sue ciglia con le dita per pulirle e zittisce il ragazzo quando si dimena al gesto. "Ecco qua, ho finito." sospira, sfregando le mani sulle spalle dell'altro per ripulirsi.

Gli occhi di Harry brillano quando finalmente riesce ad aprirli, sono di un bellissimo verde scuro alla luce tenue della lampada. Non può farci niente, Louis si sporge subito in avanti per baciarlo di nuovo, soltanto per assaggiare ancora le sue labbra. Harry ricambia il bacio, le mani scivolano via dalla testiera del letto per appoggiarsi sui suoi fianchi. É tutto troppo intimo ora che sono entrambi nudi e sazi mentre si baciano teneramente. Louis si ritrae per primo.

"Avremmo dovuto iniziare a farlo molto tempo fa." dice sarcastico mentre si asciuga il dorso della mano sulla bocca. Harry ride alle sue parole poi torna improvvisamente serio e gira la testa verso la finestra.

"La tempesta è finita." sussurra dopo qualche secondo.

"Meglio così." Louis segue lo sguardo del riccio verso il campo, pensando che se qualcuno passasse lì davanti ora li vedrebbe nudi entrambi.

"Vuoi fare la doccia per primo?" domanda al riccio.

"Considerando che sono ricoperto dello sperma di entrambi, direi di sì." Harry si alza dal letto con un salto prima di dirgli: "E a proposito, grazie per quello."

Louis raccoglie i vestiti sparsi per la stanza mentre Harry si fa la doccia, usa la sua maglietta per ripulirsi il petto, anche se è perlopiù pulito.

È passata la mezzanotte da un pezzo ormai e la casa è silenziosa, Louis pulisce le ciotole che hanno utilizzato per la cena e i bicchieri di vino. La sua pelle brucia ancora al ricordo della notte appena passata e si ritrova a sorridere senza volerlo. Ci sono altri piatti sporchi in cucina e ciò gli dà la conferma che non erano soli nella cabina, sebbene avesse avvertito Harry il suo ego in realtà è contento che sia stato rumoroso durante il sesso.

Il suo stomaco brontola leggermente dalla fame, osserva le banane di Harry sul bancone che, tuttavia, non gli sembrano molto invitanti. I suoi occhi cadono invece sull'ultima scatola di maccheroni.

Harry lo trova in cucina mentre versa il pacchetto della pasta nell'acqua calda mescolando con un cucchiaio. Louis all'inizio non lo sente arrivare, poi il riccio palesa la sua presenza circondandogli i fianchi nudi con le braccia e appoggiando le mani sul suo stomaco. Louis sobbalza appena ma si appoggia subito contro il più piccolo, godendosi i suoi baci sul collo.

Non dovrebbe stare così bene tra le sue braccia, sa che è sbagliato, soprattutto dal momento in cui non hanno ancora parlato di quello che è successo, dunque del fatto che hanno condiviso un orgasmo e che si sente così a suo agio con lui che non vuole lasciarlo andare. Alla fine decide di non pensarci, inclina la testa per baciare Harry da sopra la spalla, profuma di shampoo alle fragole ed è assolutamente delizioso.

"Sto facendo i maccheroni." gli fa sapere dopo essersi staccato.

"Lo vedo." risponde Harry.

Gli dà un altro bacio a stampo per poi andare ad aggiungere latte e burro, mentre Harry si siede sopra il bancone. Indossa solo un paio di boxer e un maglione rosa e sembra felice, ha un sorriso dolce sul viso e i capelli mezzi bagnati.

"Io ho finito, vuoi fare la doccia?" gli domanda Harry dopo che ha misurato gli ingredienti e mescolato la pasta.

"Sì, riesci a gestire da solo i maccheroni?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e cerca di tirargli un calcio, ma Louis è più veloce e corre verso la camera ridacchiando.

*

La doccia gli rilassa i muscoli, l'acqua tiepida è come una droga e rimane sotto al getto per lungo tempo. Cerca di non analizzare troppo quello che è successo con Harry qualche ora prima e cosa potrebbe significare, la verità è che probabilmente non significa nulla e comunque non ha voglia di affrontare la realtà in questo momento.

Harry è già a letto quando esce dal bagno e ha già gettato sul pavimento i cuscini decorativi. Louis si infila dei boxer puliti e spegne la luce del bagno prima di sedersi sul suo lato.

"Hai preso il posto più vicino alla finestra." borbotta mentre aggiusta le lenzuola e fissa la ciotola di maccheroni che il ragazzo ha posizionato al centro del materasso.

"Scusa." gli dice Harry non suonando affatto dispiaciuto, quindi gli offre la pasta con un sorriso dolce e Louis lo perdona immediatamente. Mangiano insieme dalla stessa ciotola, il sapore del formaggio è buonissimo, nonostante non sia per niente salutare.

"Dimmi che sono stato un genio per aver deciso di comprarne tre scatole." esclama Louis con la bocca piena.

Harry ride. "Stavo pensando agli snack di Lover's Lane mentre ero sotto la doccia e a come sarebbe stato comodo aver avuto quegli spuntini dopo l'orgasmo."

"Sono contento di aver esaudito i tuoi desideri, allora." risponde facendogli l'occhiolino.

Il silenzio persiste intorno a loro, si sentono solo le forchette che raschiano la ceramica mentre finiscono di mangiare. Louis sente la stanchezza della giornata piombargli addosso e i suoi occhi rimangono a malapena aperti. Appoggia la ciotola sul comodino e spegne la luce mentre si sistemano sotto le coperte.

Si domanda se debbano costruire una barriera con i cuscini per non toccarsi durante la notte, ma poi pensa che ormai sa addirittura che sapore ha lo sperma di Harry quindi decide di lasciar perdere e non chiedere nulla. Si sistema meglio sul suo cuscino quando sente l'altro che si schiarisce la voce. "Louis?"

"Sì, dimmi Harry." risponde con le palpebre che si chiudono lentamente.

"Ti piacciono le coccole?"

Louis scoppia in una leggera risata. "Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Me lo stavo solo domandando." replica sottovoce il riccio.

Louis apre gli occhi per osservarlo, vedendolo rotolare su un fianco e dargli le spalle.

"Harry."

"Sì?"

Fa un respiro profondo prima di parlare. "Ti piacciono le coccole?"

"Sì molto." risponde Harry senza esitazione.

"Interessante." commenta Louis senza muoversi. Osserva le spalle tese di Harry nell'oscurità e non riesce più a trattenersi, quindi si avvicina per premersi contro la sua schiena. Vale la pena farlo solo per il modo in cui il ragazzo si rilassa immediatamente, il suo respiro si calma improvvisamente e Louis decide di appoggiare il braccio sul suo fianco lasciando vagare il palmo sulla pancia.

"Questo ti piace?" gli chiede piano mentre le sue labbra gli sfiorano la nuca involontariamente.

"Sì." sussurra il riccio dolcemente.

Louis lo stringe ancora più forte tra le braccia e pensa tra sé e sé che lo sta facendo solo per Harry, lo sta facendo solo per completare la loro notte di regole infrante.

Al mattino cambierà tutto quanto, domani non vorrà già più baciarlo o toccarlo, è stato lo sbaglio di una notte. Si addormenta con la faccia premuta sul retro del collo di Harry e si rende conto fin da subito che tutto quello che sta pensando non sono altro che bugie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il tanto atteso capitolo! Vi è piaciuto? A noi ovviamente tantissimo 😍
> 
> Grazie a tutti per i voti e commenti :)
> 
> A domenica prossima, 
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	11. Decimo giorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Vi scriviamo qua le note per farvi sapere che nel prossimo mese pubblicheremo ogni due settimane, sempre di domenica perché io (Alice) sono in piena sessione estiva e devo concentrarmi sullo studio :/ Spero non sia un problema per voi.
> 
> In ogni caso ecco il decimo giorno, buona lettura!!
> 
> Alice e Chiara

**Pie Town, New Mexico**

Il mattino seguente Louis si sveglia all'improvviso a causa della luce che entra dalla finestra.

La vista al di fuori è mozzafiato e attira immediatamente la sua attenzione, le pianure ondulate del New Mexico sono meravigliose dopo la tempesta della notte precedente. Respira profondamente e si concentra sul calore che percepisce su tutto il corpo e sulla massa di capelli scuri che gli solleticano il naso.

Non si è mai separato da Harry durante la notte, il suo subconscio chiaramente gli avrà detto di stargli addosso finché poteva, anzi, adesso è ancora più vicino al riccio di quando si è addormentato, la sua caviglia è scivolata tra quelle ossute del ragazzo e la sua mano sullo stomaco dell'altro misura ogni respiro.

Louis non ne è per niente sorpreso, si sente al caldo e tranquillo mentre assapora il contatto con la pelle nuda di Harry, dalle cosce fino al petto. Se Harry fosse sveglio probabilmente sentirebbe il battito feroce del suo cuore. 

Prova a respirare lentamente e sente che potrebbe riaddormentarsi da un momento all'altro. Lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano di nuovo e immagina come sarebbe bello svegliarsi fra un paio d'ore ancora abbracciato al più piccolo. Se le circostanze fossero diverse, probabilmente si sveglierebbero con dolci baci e pompini, ridendo per l'enorme quantità di maccheroni mangiati il giorno prima e scherzando su quanto sia ridicolo un campo di fulmini.

Non aveva mal di testa quando ha aperto gli occhi per la prima volta ma sente che gli sta venendo proprio adesso, riempie d'aria i polmoni ed espira lentamente. Sa che non possono svegliarsi insieme e abbracciati, quindi si stacca dolcemente da Harry mentre un brivido gli percorre tutto il corpo, dà subito la colpa al freddo all'interno della stanza ma in realtà sa che è dovuto al fatto che già gli manca il contatto con l'altro ragazzo.

*

Harry è sveglio quando esce dalla doccia venti minuti dopo, è seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate con dei pantaloncini di jeans e una felpa verde, la macchina fotografica in grembo.

La stanza è silenziosa tranne per il pollice del riccio che clicca sul pulsante della fotocamera. Tutti i vestiti sparpagliati per terra sono spariti, quelli di Louis sono stati impilati con cura nello zaino. La ciotola dei maccheroni non c'è più sopra al comodino e persino il letto è stato rifatto. È una mattina come tutte le altre, non è cambiato niente tra loro.

Louis si veste silenziosamente e indossa dei pantaloncini di jeans e una canotta color rosa chiaro con una felpa grigia. Si infila poi i calzini e le scarpe dal suo lato del letto, cercando qualcosa da dire per rompere la tensione. Non gli viene in mente nulla.

"Pronto?" chiede Harry mentre Louis chiude la zip della borsa.

"Sì, tu sei pronto?"

Harry è chinato sul suo zaino quando risponde e Louis cerca di non fissare insistentemente le cosce del ragazzo che potrebbero ancora avere i segni dei suoi morsi.

Il riccio si rialza con lo spazzolino in mano. "Devo solo lavarmi i denti." risponde, andando poi a chiudersi in bagno.

Louis intanto afferra la borsa e se la mette in spalla, controllando nella stanza di non aver dimenticato nulla. Bussa dolcemente alla porta del bagno e fa sapere al riccio che lo aspetterà in macchina, forse qualche minuto da solo gli permetterà di riorganizzare i suoi pensieri e gestire il battito irregolare del suo fottuto cuore.

*

Quando arriva alla Jeep si rende conto di non avere le chiavi, quindi deve aspettare Harry appoggiato al paraurti anteriore come un adolescente imbronciato, finché non lo vede apparire finalmente nel parcheggio.

"Louis, ho una sorpresa per te." urla il riccio con un sorriso sul volto mentre si avvicina a lui.

Louis incrocia le braccia, incerto su come comportarsi con il più piccolo. Come può nascondere il fatto che non riesce a smettere di pensare alla notte appena trascorsa? 

"Oh davvero?" 

"Sì." Harry afferma andando ad aprire l'auto. 

Louis non si muove dal suo posto poi domanda. "Hai intenzione di dirmi di cosa si tratta?"

Harry sogghigna. "Siamo ufficialmente sulla Route 66 quindi il nostro itinerario può continuare."

Louis sbatte le palpebre perplesso e il suo istinto gli suggerisce che questa, in realtà, non è una buona cosa.

"Pensavo che avremmo continuato ad essere avventurosi. Mr Itinerario è tornato dalle vacanze?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e Louis non riesce ad evitare di guardare le sue labbra rosse. Indipendentemente da ciò che vuole lui, si farà sempre come dice Harry.

"L'itinerario non sarà comunque uguale a prima." gli spiega il ragazzo mentre dispongono le borse sui sedili posteriori. Se all'inizio del viaggio era tutto ordinato, ora nell'auto regna il disordine più assoluto.

"Questo non è vero." ribatte, hanno guidato per un bel pezzo di strada e Louis è sicuro di essere quasi in linea con l'itinerario.

Harry alza le spalle rassegnato. "Siamo ancora indietro di mezza giornata ma possiamo fare ugualmente tutto quello che ho pianificato."

"E che cosa hai pianificato?" chiede Louis con tono esitante. Hanno visitato molti luoghi interessanti finora - baci sopra la macchina e pompini inclusi.

"Petrified Forest National Park." Harry sembra entusiasta mentre lo dice e Louis sente già che sono ritornati alla situazione iniziale.

"E io che pensavo fosse qualcosa di divertente."

"Sarà divertente, vedrai." Harry gli sorride dolcemente prima di salire in macchina.

Louis sospira ancora, rassegnato, mentre chiude la portiera dietro di sé. L'atmosfera è tranquilla e per un momento pensa che forse Harry dirà qualcosa riguardo la notte appena passata, eppure non lo fa. Non dice nulla. Louis aspetta ancora qualche minuto ma a quanto pare nessuno dei due ha voglia di parlarne.

"Inizio percorso verso parco nazionale." annuncia Siri dagli altoparlanti della Jeep.

Lancia un'occhiataccia a Harry mentre sistema il suo telefono nel supporto.

"Pronto?" chiede il riccio incontrando il suo sguardo.

Louis fa spallucce, come se avesse altra scelta. Harry la prende come una risposta affermativa quindi esce dal parcheggio lasciandosi il campo di fulmini alle spalle.

Non è sicuro che sarà altrettanto facile, per lui, dimenticare ciò è che successo tra loro la notte passata.

*

Non hanno percorso molta strada quando Harry trova un ristorante sulla destra ed esclama: "Sono affamato, fermiamoci."

Come la maggior parte dei ristoranti che hanno incontrato lungo la Route 66 anche questo ha numerosi cartelli e mappe appesi alle pareti, è piuttosto pieno per essere mattina ma riescono ugualmente a prendere due posti in un angolo e ad ordinare due tazze di caffè caldo.

Louis non riesce a reggere lo sguardo di Harry troppo a lungo, mentre commentano insieme il menù del locale e discutono dei pro e contro dei pancakes come se fosse una giornata normalissima.

Louis vorrebbe urlare in faccia al più piccolo qualcosa come: "Ho avuto il tuo cazzo in bocca!" ma si morde la lingua per restare zitto.

Non è che non abbia mai condiviso un pasto con una persona con cui è andato anche a letto, ma di solito ci sono dei confini e dei limiti, di solito si parla e si riconosce il fatto di aver dormito assieme e di essersi scambiati fluidi corporei.

Harry parla di mirtilli nei pancakes e Louis pensa che non arriveranno mai a discutere di ciò che hanno fatto insieme, almeno non in questo momento. Forse è così che andrà avanti tra loro, pensa tra sé e sé, mentre Harry dà gli ordini alla cameriera. Forse si baceranno in macchina sotto le stelle, o durante una tempesta, ma non ne parleranno mai alla luce del giorno. Forse dovrà farsi bastare quello che hanno ed accontentarsi.

"Louis?"

Alza lo sguardo, sbattendo gli occhi confuso verso Harry, il quale sembra preoccupato mentre indica la cameriera che sta aspettando il suo ordine.

"Scusa." borbotta sottovoce, poi indica la prima cosa che vede sul menù.

"Stai bene?" gli chiede Harry tranquillamente una volta che la cameriera ha lasciato il loro tavolo, ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi a cercare insistentemente i suoi.

Louis guarda fuori dalla finestra, nervoso e impaurito per quello che il riccio potrebbe capire se osservasse attentamente le sue espressioni. "Sono solo stanco."

Che cosa accadrebbe se dicesse a Harry che in realtà non è per niente stanco, anzi, che si sente ben riposato perché ha dormito comodamente tra le sue braccia? Non osa immaginare la risposta.

"Penso che dormirò un po' mentre guidi." gli risponde infine, con tono basso.

Harry prova a sorridere ma il sorriso non raggiunge i suoi occhi, per la prima volta Louis si chiede se anche il riccio sia rimasto colpito dalla notte passata più di quanto lasci intendere.

Louis si passa le mani sul viso e solleva la tazza per bere un po' di caffè, lo sorseggia lentamente guardando da un'altra parte, devono riuscire in qualche modo a superare questo momento imbarazzante.

Alza lo sguardo con l'intenzione di raccontare una barzelletta, qualsiasi cosa che possa togliere quell'aria gelida tra loro, ma scopre che Harry lo sta già fissando con un'espressione pensierosa.

Il riccio arrossisce vistosamente e distoglie lo sguardo, un mezzo sorriso compare sulle sue labbra, ma solo perché è stato beccato a fissarlo. Louis si schiarisce la voce, non è facile chiarire la situazione, forse devono solo far finta di nulla e aspettare fino a quando non si sentono pronti entrambi.

*

Dopo due ore di silenzio Louis sta diventando pazzo. È ovvio che tra di loro c'è qualcosa che non va e devono parlarne assolutamente. Harry scende dalla macchina per primo quando arrivano al parco e lui rimane in silenzio dentro l'auto, a riflettere su quello che dovrebbe fare o non fare.

Fa scorrere le mani lungo le cosce e rilascia un respiro profondo, sembra quasi il momento antecedente ad una partita importante e sente lo stomaco in subbuglio. Non riuscirà a sopravvivere al resto della giornata, o al resto del viaggio, se rimangono in questo strano limbo senza chiarirsi. Se deve comportarsi come se non fosse successo niente tra loro, se deve fare la persona coraggiosa e menefreghista e farsi passare questa strana ossessione, lo farà.

Louis è sempre stato il mediatore all'interno della sua famiglia, colui che rimaneva calmo quando tutti si lasciavano prendere dal panico, colui che riusciva a far smettere di piangere i più piccoli. È abbastanza facile per lui riuscire a non mostrare emozioni e a dipingersi in volto un'espressione felice. Una notte con Harry non sarà l'eccezione alla regola, riuscirà a sopravvivere.

Decide di scendere dalla macchina per provare a rompere il ghiaccio iniziando a prendere in giro le converse slegate di Harry, fin quando l'altro ragazzo non è costretto ad allacciarsele. Il riccio raddrizza la schiena, questa volta con un sorriso sul volto che raggiunge finalmente gli occhi. Louis pensa che non sarà così male far finta di niente, staranno bene.

La Petrified Forest non è nulla di entusiasmante, mentre stanno percorrendo il sentiero e guardando i vari pezzi di legno fossilizzati, Louis è sicuro che dimenticherà molto presto questa noiosa escursione. Dice ad Harry quello che sta pensando e il ragazzo non gli risponde, si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a continuare a scattare foto.

"Ti rendi conto che è fantastico il fatto che sia ancora tutto qui?" dice Harry staccando la fotocamera dal viso. "Tutto quello che vedi è stato sommerso da un eruzione vulcanica, è stato coperto per milioni di anni e avrebbe potuto restare nascosto per sempre."

"Fortunatamente per noi non è andata così." replica Louis, incrociando le braccia al petto. Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo minaccioso, cosa che ha fatto per tutta la settimana quando lui diceva qualcosa di sarcastico o divertente. Louis vorrebbe baciarlo, questo è un grosso problema.

Sembra quasi che il riccio riesca a leggergli nella mente, si schiarisce la voce e riprende a camminare come se niente fosse, a Louis tocca seguirlo per non perdersi in mezzo alla foresta.

I resti di legno all'interno del parco sono noiosi, ma riesce a farseli piacere ugualmente quando si mette ad osservare i giochi di colore che fa la luce contro la corteccia.

"È folle pensare che qualcosa del genere esista ancora, qualcosa che c'era quando erano ancora vivi i dinosauri." riflette Harry mentre osserva un mucchio di tronchi rovesciati.

Louis sogghigna prima di realizzare che Harry sta parlando seriamente. "Dinosauri? Harry, dai, sei serio?"

"Era davvero così, ho letto un articolo a riguardo." risponde Harry con tono petulante.

Non sa se la notizia sia vera o meno ma decide di lasciar perdere la discussione.

"Posso dire qualcosa di strano?" Harry sta sorridendo mentre lo guarda incuriosito.

"Che cosa?"

Il riccio si lecca il labbro inferiore. "Qualcosa che sicuramente penserai essere molto stupido."

Louis sospira rumorosamente. "Dimmelo, allora."

"So che gli alberi non pensano, non sono persone, ma è interessante come fossero al loro massimo splendore milioni di anni fa..."

"Quando c'erano i dinosauri." lo interrompe subito Louis.

"E poi c'è stata questa esplosione vulcanica che li ha distrutti tutti quanti, rendendoli brutti e smembrati." continua Harry, non considerandolo minimamente.

Louis capisce subito dove Harry vuole andare a parare con il suo discorso. "E poi un milione di anni dopo sono ancora più belli di quanto non fossero durante il loro periodo migliore?"

Harry sorride timidamente, come se si aspettasse che il più grande gli dicesse che è ridicolo ciò che ha pensato. Un po' lo è, se deve dire la verità, ma ultimamente Louis ama le persone ridicole.

"Dice molto sull'eredità." risponde Harry grattandosi un sopracciglio. "Stavo pensando a questo adesso, una persona può pensare di avere avuto qualche effetto sul mondo circostante o sulla vita di altre persone ma potrebbe non esserci poi per vedere realmente cosa cambierà o cosa no. Inoltre si può sempre migliorare."

Louis apre la bocca per poi richiuderla, non ha voglia di prendere in giro Harry, quello che vorrebbe fare è stendere una coperta e ascoltare ogni pensiero ridicolo che esce dal suo cervello, vuole discutere con lui del colore dell'alba o di quello che si trova in fondo all'oceano.

Ha bisogno di sentire tutto ciò che l'altro ragazzo ha da dire su qualsiasi argomento, anche riguardo un mucchio di alberi o di rocce. Louis si passa la lingua sulla labbra, scuotendo la testa. Harry Styles sta diventando un grosso problema.

"La tua eredità quale sarà? Cosa lascerai al mondo?" gli chiede improvvisamente girandosi per affrontare il riccio. Non ha resistito, ha dovuto chiederglielo. 

"È una domanda troppo difficile." risponde Harry con gli occhi spalancati. Louis si mette a ridere divertito e nota che il riccio è sconvolto e non sa come rispondere alla sua domanda.

"Lo so, rispondi quello che vuoi, qualsiasi cosa va bene."

Harry fa un respiro profondo e alza la testa per guardare il cielo, con un'espressione pensierosa. Proprio quando Louis sta diventando impaziente perché vuole una risposta, Harry sposta lo sguardo per fissarlo negli occhi.

"Voglio vivere una vita piena d'amore." dice Harry. "Voglio essere innamorato della vita, di ogni momento, anche di quelli tristi e voglio che questo venga trasmesso a tutte le persone intorno a me."

Louis sbatte le palpebre confuso. "Come puoi riuscirci?"

Harry gli sorride. "Non lo so. È un lavoro continuo, credo."

"Forse è come la questione della casa, ossia che non è un luogo preciso ma sono le persone che hai intorno quotidianamente a renderla tale, essere innamorato della tua vita non è un punto fermo ma una promessa che ti fai." continua Louis.

Harry si tocca le labbra. "Mi sto perdendo..."

Louis si sfrega la fronte. "Mi sono perso pure io, onestamente. Penso che decidere di innamorarsi della propria vita non avvenga subito ma ci vuole del tempo per farlo. Quando un giorno guarderai indietro a tutto ciò che hai fatto capirai di esserne innamorato o meno, e se veramente tutti i momenti di merda hanno aperto la strada a momenti migliori."

Harry annuisce alle sue parole. "Ecco sì, voglio che la mia eredità venga costruita per tutta la vita, in modo da arrivare alla fine e sapere che ho fatto tutto quello che potevo, ho amato con tutto me stesso, quindi spero di arrivare alla fine dei miei giorni e di essere felice."

Louis si morde le labbra, dubbioso. "Per qualcuno che è così pessimista riguardo l'amore, sembri deciso a trovarlo di nuovo. Hai detto che hai voglia di riempire la tua vita d'amore."

Harry scuote la testa in segno di diniego. "Non odio l'amore, sono solo stato bruciato dall'infatuazione verso una persona."

"L'infatuazione può spezzare il cuore?" chiede Louis.

"Più dell'amore, non la vedi arrivare perché sei cieco e debole. Con l'amore invece conosci le tue debolezze e le tue paure. Ti innamori nonostante conosci gli aspetti negativi."

"Tu sei di un altro mondo, Harry Styles." risponde Louis scuotendo la testa.

Harry ride appena mentre riprende il sentiero. "Non è la prima volta che me lo dici. Non mi hai detto quale sarà la tua eredità invece." replica subito dopo. 

"Lo so..." fa un passo indietro e si avvicina al riccio. "Non lo so comunque, è una domanda davvero troppo difficile, hai ragione."

"Ma io ti ho risposto!" lo accusa Harry e Louis riesce ad immaginare la sua espressione offesa anche senza guardarlo in volto.

"Non è colpa mia se fai tutto ciò che ti chiedo senza protestare." A Louis viene subito in mente la scena della sera prima quando ha chiesto al più piccolo di mettere le mani sulla testiera del letto, in quel momento perde completamente il filo dei suoi pensieri, il calore che si diffonde dalle dita dei piedi fino alla punta dei capelli. Il riccio gli dice qualcosa in risposta ma lui non sta più ascoltando. Non riuscirà a dimenticare così presto Harry Styles.

*

The Painted Deserts è pochi chilometri dopo la foresta ed è sicuramente più interessante degli alberi fossilizzati. Le montagne e i piccoli canyon sono di un colore impressionante, si intravedono rocce rosse, bianche, arancioni e viola e sopra di loro un cielo blu infinito.

Non c'è così caldo pur essendo un deserto, e decidono di portare con loro le felpe prima di allontanarsi dalla macchina e iniziare a scattare qualche foto. Louis si dirige immediatamente verso i piccoli negozi di souvenir per comprare dell'acqua fresca, poi si siede su un enorme masso che domina il deserto circostante, mettendosi ad osservare la moltitudine di colori che si mescolano insieme creando un effetto incredibile.

"Non pensavo che sarebbe stato così bello." ammette ad un certo punto ad alta voce, si appoggia quindi sui palmi delle mani e punta la testa all'indietro verso il sole.

"Non stai nemmeno guardando il paesaggio." risponde Harry.

Louis apre un occhio e lo vede nella sua stessa posizione, gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso sulle labbra.

"Neanche tu stai lo stai guardando, non mentire perché ti vedo."

Harry apre le palpebre e inclina la testa all'indietro, sorridendo. "Mi hai beccato."

Louis si morde un labbro e chiude di nuovo le palpebre, gli sembra di riuscire a sentire il calore del sole che lo scalda fin dentro le ossa. Si sentono diversi suoni nel deserto ma lui è consapevole solo del respiro di Harry accanto a sé.

"È davvero bello qua." dice alla fine il riccio, e quando Louis lo guarda di nuovo vede che il ragazzo si sta riferendo al deserto circostante.

"Ci sono più colori di quanti pensassi." replica Louis sbattendo le palpebre, il sole gli da fastidio agli occhi, doveva portarsi dietro gli occhiali da sole.

"Non pensavo facesse così caldo." continua Harry reclinando la schiena fino a sdraiarsi per terra.

Il terreno è polveroso e Louis è sicuro sia pieno di insetti ma a Harry non sembra importare, si tira anche su la camicia per esporre la pancia al sole. Deve distogliere subito lo sguardo o non riuscirà a trattenersi.

"Avresti davvero fatto tutto questo se fossi stato da solo?" gli domanda Louis curioso.

"Fatto cosa?" Harry non apre gli occhi e non alza la testa, le sue dita che toccano delicatamente la farfalla sullo stomaco.

"Tutto. Nuotare nel lago e andare nel campo di fulmini, oppure stare qui con la maglietta alzata a metà petto."

Harry alza improvvisamente la testa verso di lui, una mano sugli occhi per respingere la luce. "Penso di sì, avrei fatto tutto quanto lo stesso."

Louis allunga le gambe sul masso prima di domandargli: "Non ti saresti sentito solo?"

Harry si risiede composto e la maglietta torna a coprirgli lo stomaco. "Io non mi sento mai solo."

"Cosa vuoi dire?" Louis lo fissa con uno sguardo sconvolto.

"Non lo so, credo di stare bene da solo, non mi dispiace." Harry scrolla le spalle come a dire che non c'è altro da aggiungere.

"Sarei diventato pazzo se fossi stato da solo in mezzo alla Route 66 e a tutti quegli spazi ampi e deserti." ammette Louis ad alta voce. Lui non è fatto per stare da solo con soltanto i suoi pensieri a fargli compagnia.

"Ti suggerisco di non pianificare mai un viaggio da solo, allora." risponde il riccio con tono ironico.

"Ma dai, davvero?"

C'è un momento di silenzio prima che Harry lo guardi di nuovo. "Stai cercando di convincermi che averti preso con me non è stato uno sbaglio?"

Una risata gli scappa dalla bocca prima di rispondere: "Assolutamente no, non mi è nemmeno passato per la testa."

"Oh..." dice Harry annuendo tristemente, prima di tornare a guardare il paesaggio.

Louis ha l'impressione di essersi perso qualche passaggio. "Non volevi che dicessi questo?"

Harry scuote la testa. "No, anche se è così in realtà. Mi sarei divertito anche da solo ma mi piace averti insieme a me."

"Pensavo che ti piacesse di più stare da solo." Louis socchiude di nuovo gli occhi e sogghigna.

"A volte si sta bene se si ha la compagnia giusta." sussurra il riccio.

Louis si mette una mano sul cuore e resta senza fiato. "Oh, sei un tesoro Harry!"

Harry si alza in piedi spolverandosi i pantaloni per pulirli dalla polvere. "Come vuoi tu. Pronto per andare?"

Louis annuisce e si alza a sua volta. "Sì, sono pronto." Quindi segue il più piccolo verso la macchina, con uno sguardo amareggiato sul volto. Cerca di riprendere la conversazione mentre camminano, vuole capire il motivo per cui Harry è diventato improvvisamente lunatico e scorbutico, ma non riesce a scoprire il perché.

*

La Jeep è bollente dopo essere stata al sole per alcune ore, Louis apre tutti i finestrini mentre guidano verso Holbrook. Harry gli ha parlato di un negozio di rocce in cui avrebbe voluto fermarsi, lo ha detto in modo così dolce che Louis non ha trovato nessun motivo per stuzzicarlo.

Non può fare a meno di guardare Harry mentre guida, soprattutto perché il riccio si rifiuta di guardarlo a sua volta, osserva dritto davanti a sé e non commenta nemmeno quando Louis cerca di cantare insieme a Sam Smith. Non capisce cosa sia successo, o cosa sia cambiato tra loro, mentre si trovavano in mezzo al deserto a prendere il sole, è l'attività più innocente che hanno fatto nelle ultime 24 ore, ma per qualche motivo ha posto tutto in uno strano limbo. Louis percepisce una strana sensazione addosso, sia per colpa del caldo sia per colpa della tensione, la situazione è ancora più imbarazzante nei momenti di silenzio che intercorrono tra una canzone e l'altra.

Louis sta cercando di capire come rompere quei momenti imbarazzanti, quando individua un cartello blu sbiadito con scritto:  _Area di nuoto_  in caratteri bianchi. Ferma la macchina all'improvviso, nello stesso momento Harry rompe finalmente il silenzio ed esclama qualcosa come: "Cosa cazzo c'è che non va in te?" mentre l'auto percorre un sentiero sterrato.

"Scusa." gli sorride, l'adrenalina gli brucia nello stomaco mentre guida la Jeep sulla stradina ghiaiata.

"Cosa stai facendo?" gli urla contro Harry.

"Stiamo andando all'avventura." risponde Louis mentre tiene gli occhi sulla strada e segue il prossimo segnale.

"Cazzo!" Harry sbatte le mani sul cruscotto mentre passano sopra una cunetta particolarmente profonda. "Fanculo te e le tue avventure."

"Non essere scortese." ribatte Louis continuando a guidare.

Il segnale sbiadito non deve essere stato invitante per gli altri viaggiatori di passaggio perché non vedono altre macchine nel piccolo parcheggio in ghiaia ricoperto di vegetazione. L'auto sobbalza un ultima volta prima che Louis freni la macchina e spenga il motore.

Harry lo sta fissando con gli occhi spalancati e le sopracciglia aggrottate, potrebbe arrabbiarsi sul serio questa volta. 

Louis deglutisce spaventato ma non si perde d'animo. "Andiamo a nuotare." 

Harry sbatte le palpebre ancora una volta mentre lui scende dalla macchina con un sorriso, quindi si sfila la canottiera e si toglie le scarpe mentre il riccio rimane ancora immobile in auto, guardandolo interdetto. Louis saltella sul posto quando i piedi nudi gli fanno male sotto la ghiaia ruvida, ma ne vale la pena solo per vedere lo sguardo stupito di Harry, i suoi occhi continuano a rimbalzare dal petto di Louis, al suo stomaco fino ad arrivare ai suoi occhi, in quel momento il ragazzo apre la bocca come se fosse rimasto incantato.

"Mi vuoi far andare da solo?" sussurra con tono triste. Se avesse tirato ad indovinare, avrebbe detto che si trovava su una linea sottile, quella tra il far ridere Harry e farlo urlare di nuovo.

"Cazzo, chi diavolo sei?" è ciò che sussurra Harry, incredulo, fissandolo intensamente.

"Louis Tomlinson, piccolo" risponde con un rapido occhiolino. "E sto andando a fare un bagno. Vieni con me."

Louis non è sicuro di essere riuscito a convincere Harry fino in fondo, ma cattura il suo sguardo mentre si sfila i jeans infilando i pollici ai lati e oscillando i fianchi.

Se qualcuno gli chiedesse cos'ha in mente, non saprebbe rispondergli. Esce dai pantaloncini e li getta sul sedile, ora è in piedi, indossa soltanto dei boxer e si trova in riva di un lago anonimo in Arizona. La situazione è ridicola e tutto questo gli fa provare una scossa elettrica alla bocca dello stomaco. Harry lo sta ancora fissando immobile, senza dare segno di volersi muovere dal suo posto.

Louis sperava in questo modo di spezzare la strana tensione tra loro, pensava che fare qualcosa di stupido li avrebbe scossi dal limbo in cui sono caduti. Considerando che lui è in boxer e Harry non sembra minimamente colpito dalla situazione, non pensa che stia andando come aveva previsto. Sa che non può tornare indietro ormai, quindi lancia un altro sorriso al ragazzo e si avvia verso il molo. Per qualche strana ragione camminare da solo non è bello quanto il pensiero di avere Harry al suo fianco.

Sta camminando lentamente quando sente il rumore della portiera che sbatte, si ferma per voltarsi a guardare indietro quando vede Harry correre verso di lui con la camicia già ai suoi piedi mentre saltella su una gamba per togliersi le scarpe e i calzini. Louis si copre la bocca con una mano per nascondere le risate.

"Cazzo, fa male." urla Harry mentre cammina sulla ghiaia sollevando le ginocchia in alto.

"Stai lasciando una scia di vestiti come Hansel e Gretel." risponde non appena il più piccolo è vicino a lui.

L'ultimo pezzo che il riccio lascia per strada sono i pantaloni e poi si ritrovano entrambi mezzi nudi sul molo, diretti verso l'acqua.

"Corriamo?" esclama Louis iniziando già a correre, Harry riesce a raggiungerlo facilmente.

Ridono spensierati mentre sfrecciano sul molo come fosse una gara, Harry si lancia poco prima di lui e l'impatto fa schizzare acqua dappertutto.

L'acqua è ghiacciata e Louis trema mentre ritorna in superficie, il suo cuore che batte forte per lo shock e l'adrenalina. Harry si trova ad un paio di metri di distanza e si avvicina a lui sogghignando. Non appena si guardano negli occhi ridono di nuovo e si spingono l'uno verso l'altro fino a quando i loro petti non si toccano.

"È una cosa così stupida." dice Harry con un sorriso, avvicinandosi ancora un pò.

"Lo so, ma è un'avventura." mormora Louis cercando di riprendere fiato.

Proprio mentre il suo cuore inizia a calmarsi viene di nuovo preso da frenesia quando Harry si muove per andargli addosso, il sorriso del riccio è accecante e luminoso e Louis non sente più così tanto freddo.

Non è preparato quando Harry improvvisamente lo bacia, il suo respiro è irregolare sotto le labbra del ragazzo mentre cerca di restare in piedi, le mani di Harry lo afferrano per i fianchi mentre le loro gambe si allacciano sott'acqua.

Finiscono per strusciare i loro corpi lentamente, i loro respiri sono caldi contro la pelle fredda. Louis non si tira indietro e inclina la testa per baciare di nuovo Harry da un'angolazione migliore. I loro petti premono assieme e i battiti dei loro cuori rimbombano nelle costole. Questo è il problema tra loro due, si baciano poi si comportano come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla.

Louis realizza dopo qualche secondo ciò che sta succedendo e decide di rallentare i baci e tirarsi indietro.

"Harry." sussurra mentre sposta le mani sulle spalle del riccio e apre lentamente le palpebre.

Le guance e le labbra di Harry sono rosse, gli occhi verdissimi che lo fissano incuriositi.

"Dobbiamo parlare di questo." continua Louis con tono serio.

Harry lo ignora e fa finta di niente sporgendosi per baciarlo di nuovo, immerge quindi le mani tra suoi capelli come se non volesse farlo allontanare.

"Harry." ripete con più forza una volta che riesce a spostarsi dal corpo dell'altro.

Questa volta Harry scuote la testa, baciando la sua mascella prima di alzare lo sguardo e rispondere: "Non facciamolo, non dobbiamo parlarne per forza."

"Harry." dice per la terza volta Louis mentre lo bacia dolcemente, cercando di memorizzare il sapore delle sue labbra. "Ok va bene, come vuoi te."

Harry si allontana lanciandosi sott'acqua e risalendo non troppo distante, sfidandolo ad una nuotata fino all'altra sponda del lago. Louis parte all'inseguimento ma riesce a malapena ad arrivare a metà quando decidono che la distanza è troppa, nuotano quindi al centro del laghetto per poi tornare lentamente a riva.

Non si baciano mentre escono dal lago e nemmeno quando indossano nuovamente i loro vestiti che si attaccano subito alla loro pelle bagnata. Louis pizzica la curva del sedere di Harry in modo scherzoso perché non riesce a trattenersi, poi corrono a tutta velocità verso la Jeep dove, senza fiato per il troppo ridere, si cambiano ai lati opposti della macchina mettendosi dei boxer asciutti e riutilizzando i vecchi vestiti. Le sue labbra bruciano per colpa del sole, dell'acqua ma soprattutto per colpa dei baci di Harry.

Riprendono l'autostrada in direzione Holbrook, il riccio fa partire un cd di Shania Twain e si mette a cantare a squarciagola mentre lui ride fino alle lacrime. Fedele a ciò che ha richiesto Harry, non parlano di ciò che è accaduto tra loro.

*

Holbrook è a meno di un'ora di strada dal lago, Harry ad un certo punto si ferma vicino ad un grosso dinosauro verde. Non è l'unico dinosauro presente sulla via perché, man mano che si avvicinano, ne vede molti altri più piccoli posti l'uno vicino all'altro.

               

"H, che cazzo è?" chiede Louis mentre la macchina rallenta.

"Rainbow Rock Shop." risponde semplicemente il riccio togliendosi la cintura.

"La mia avventura al lago era molto più divertente." ribatte Louis scocciato.

"Forse, ma non includeva un dinosauro gigante." replica Harry.

"Non posso competere con quello, hai ragione." borbotta infine mentre escono dall'auto.

Harry si dirige verso il dinosauro con la macchina fotografica, poi si lamenta quando Louis cerca di rubargliela dicendogli di mettersi sotto la statua per una foto. Il sorriso di Harry è enorme, ha la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati.

"Sembri un bambino." commenta, girando la macchinetta in modo che Harry possa vedere lo schermo e la foto che ha scattato.

"Non essere così distaccato ed indifferente, so che sei impressionato anche tu, in realtà." gli risponde Harry.

Louis sorride dolcemente. "Sì hai ragione, ora vediamo cosa ci aspetta. Le sorprese non finiscono mai con te, vero?"

Di tutte le cose che sarebbero potute accadere, Louis non si aspettava che Harry lo baciasse velocemente sulle labbra prima di dirigersi verso il negozio di rocce. Sbatte le palpebre frastornato e si affretta a seguirlo, la sua mente comincia a correre troppo veloce dopo quello che è appena accaduto.

Le rocce arcobaleno sono più belle di quanto credeva fosse possibile, pensa tra sé e sé mentre segue Harry lungo dei tavoli ripieni di scatole con all'interno delle rocce colorate. Sono tutte molto belle ma sono soltanto delle rocce, proprio come tutte quelle che hanno visto finora nei luoghi che hanno visitato. Louis è ancora convinto che il lago sia la cosa più bella della giornata.

È divertente guardare il riccio raccogliere le rocce una per una e studiarle come se fosse un archeologo, decide quindi di rubargli la fotocamera e scattargli di nascosto alcune foto.

"La gente viene davvero fin qua per vedere queste rocce?" gli domanda Louis una volta usciti dal negozio mentre camminano verso la strada principale.

"Immagino di sì." dice Harry mordendosi le labbra. "Pensavo che sarebbe stato più impressionante, se devo essere onesto."

"Una roccia è solo una roccia."

"In tutte le sfumature dell'arcobaleno, però." Harry spegne la fotocamera e la lascia cadere contro il suo petto, quindi aggiunge: "Prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare?"

"Considerando che abbiamo saltato il pranzo, direi che va bene." 

Harry lo guarda dubbioso e con un sopracciglio alzato. "Ti stai scusando per avermi portato al lago?"

Louis resta in silenzio mentre il riccio inizia a ridere, poi si gira nella direzione opposta e finge di essersi offeso.

"Sto scherzando." replica Harry afferrandolo per la vita e tirandolo verso la direzione giusta. "Scherzo, non te la prendere."

"Meglio così." dice Louis con tono altezzoso togliendo la mano del riccio dalla sua vita ma restando vicino a lui. "Mi è piaciuto molto andare al lago." aggiunge infine, sottovoce e un po' imbarazzato.

Il pollice di Harry accarezza lentamente le sue dita. "Anche a me è piaciuto."

Louis lo bacia dolcemente prima di lasciargli la mano e riprendere a camminare. Possono anche aver preso la decisione di non parlarne tra loro, ma lui è deciso ad approfittarne e a prendere tutto quello che può dall'intera situazione.

*

Romo's è un ristorante con le pareti color rosa acceso, insegne al neon e lettere arcobaleno sulla facciata che permettono ai visitatori di vederlo da tutta la strada.

"Le rocce arcobaleno erano discutibili, forse il cibo messicano arcobaleno è migliore?" domanda Louis con tono serio mentre si fermano davanti all'edificio.

Harry sorride poi fa un cenno con il capo. "Organizzeremo un'indagine completa e lo scopriremo."

Allunga il braccio verso Harry per dargli una stretta di mano e fargli capire che è d'accordo con la sua idea.

"Abbiamo già mangiato cibo messicano?" domanda pensieroso mentre si siedono ad un tavolo.

Le pareti all'interno sono dipinte di arancio con sombreri arcobaleno e figure colorate che conferiscono una bella atmosfera al locale.

"Non abbiamo mangiato i tacos?" riflette Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre si siede di fronte a lui. "Sento di aver mangiato un tacos non troppo tempo fa, ne sento ancora il sapore in bocca."

Louis lo guarda dubbioso. "Ricordi le cose solo dopo che sono entrate nella tua bocca?"

"Non è una cosa strana... non renderla strana." replica Harry guardandolo con un'espressione contrariata.

Louis alza le mani in segno di resa e scuote la testa. "Sei tu quello che non ricorda cosa ha messo in bocca."

Harry sta per ribattere qualcosa ma il cameriere si avvicina al loro tavolo, vestito con una polo nera e un paio jeans. Per un secondo aveva pensato che tutto ciò che avrebbero visto in quel locale, o in quel paese, sarebbe stato a tema arcobaleno.

"Abbiamo già deciso cosa ordinare." dice Harry felice prima che Louis possa dare anche solo un'occhiata al menù.

"Aspetta, cosa abbiamo deciso?" risponde lui incredulo.

"Prendiamo un boccale di Margarita alla fragola, guacamole e poi tre antipasti." annuncia Harry rivolto al cameriere.

"Tre?" ripete scettico mente il cameriere prende nota sul blocco di carta e si allontana tranquillamente.

Louis è sicuro che Harry gli abbia fatto l'occhiolino dopo aver ordinato.

"Stiamo facendo un indagine completa Louis. Dobbiamo assaggiare vari piatti per poterla fare al meglio."

Louis apre e chiude incredulo la bocca, poi alza le spalle e chiede: "Okay, quindi tu bevi sempre sul lavoro?"

"No, ma mi piace l'idea di un Margarita rosa." replica il riccio.

"Certo." Non sa molte cose su Harry ma un Margarita rosa si addice sicuramente a lui, grazioso ma con un sapore dolce e aspro allo stesso tempo. 

"Qual è la tua bevanda preferita?" Harry appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo e si prende il mento tra le mani.

"Penso la birra, se devo essere sincero."

Harry arriccia il naso. "Birra?"

"Sì, birra." replica e sorride guardando l'espressione annoiata sulla faccia del più piccolo. "Perché a te cosa piace?"

"Tequila, amo la tequila." risponde il riccio, come se si aspettasse già quella domanda.

"Pensavo che non uscissi molto a LA." All'inizio Louis pensava che Harry non sapesse divertirsi, ma ora che sa come diventa quando esce di casa, è curioso di conoscere il suo stile di vita quotidiano.

"Mi piace uscire con le persone che conosco, non mi piacciono invece le situazioni dove finisco per stare da solo."

Louis lo guarda attentamente, incerto su come replicare. "Oggi hai detto che ti piace stare da solo."

"Non possono piacermi entrambe le cose? esclama Harry sorridendo.

_Non quando sto cercando di capirti_ , pensa Louis tra sé e sé, però risponde. "Certo che puoi."

"Che bevanda compri quando devi flirtare con qualcuno?" gli domanda il riccio guardandolo con sfida.

Louis ridacchia divertito. "Hai per caso una lista di domande da farmi?"

"Sto facendo conversazione, è per caso un crimine porre domande?"

Si sfrega le mani sulla fronte, pensando a cosa rispondere. "Di solito prendo qualcosa di semplice come vodka e soda, qualcosa che piace a tutti."

"A me non piacerebbe."

Louis scrolla le spalle come a dire che non gli interessa. "Non sto cercando di flirtare con te, no?"

Harry sogghigna. "Ok va bene, ma la vodka e soda è proprio una bevanda noiosa."

"Una volta ho comprato ad un tipo un Sex on the Beach durante un viaggio alle Hawaii. È abbastanza eccitante? Un drink e una proposta tutto in uno." continua a raccontare Louis.

"Immagino di sì." Harry abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo per poi alzare di nuovo la testa, incontrare i suoi occhi e domandargli: "Compri drink ad un sacco di ragazzi?"

"Intendi Sex on the Beach?"

"Sì, o una bevanda simile." Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore mentre aspetta incuriosito una sua risposta.

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia confuso, sente che, in quel momento, non stanno più parlando di bevande.

"Mi stai chiedendo se offro da bere ad un sacco di ragazzi?"

Le guance di Harry diventano rosse e nega subito con la testa. "No no, sono affari tuoi questi."

"Non lo faccio mai, comunque." dice subito dopo, interrompendolo. Sa che Harry non vuole essere invasivo, è solo il suo modo di chiedergli se va spesso a letto con sconosciuti.

Louis lo conosce già abbastanza bene da capire cosa significano le sue domande, anche se in alcuni casi fa ancora fatica a interpretare l'altro ragazzo.

Harry annuisce, incerto. "Mi dispiace, forse non dovevo chiedertelo."

"Va tutto bene." C'è una pausa silenziosa tra loro, infine Louis gli sorride per fargli capire che non è arrabbiato. "Tu invece? Ti proponi a molte persone offrendogli un drink?"

Harry scuote la testa. "No, bisognerebbe avere una vita sociale per farlo."

"Non per forza." risponde sottovoce e Harry lo guarda accigliato. "Ho un'altra domanda. Allora... che bevanda compri tu per flirtare?"

Harry sogghigna mentre il cameriere si incammina verso il loro tavolo. Il riccio parla in modo lento e sensuale, le sue parole lo fanno quasi arrossire. "Margarita alla fragola."

*

Un Margarita alla fragola si trasforma ben presto in più Margarita alla fragola e tre antipasti sono decisamente troppi per loro due, anche se si sforzano di finire tutto il cibo che hanno ordinato. Louis non presta attenzione a quanti Margarita bevono in totale, è più preoccupato per la strana sensazione di felicità che aleggia su di loro.

È un grosso cambiamento, considerando le montagne russe che hanno attraversato fin dall'inizio della giornata, per non parlare poi di quanto diventano rosse ed eccitanti le labbra di Harry quando beve. Cazzo, è normale che Louis perda il conto di quanti Margarita hanno ordinato e bevuto.

Chiacchierano di cose senza importanza, di come a Harry piacerebbe studiare opere d'autore e di come Louis vorrebbe iniziare a cucinare di più a casa e a smettere di ordinare cibo d'asporto.

"È più facile comprare cibo thailandese sulla strada piuttosto che cucinare." ribadisce leccando il bordo del bicchiere dell'ennesimo Margarita.

"Vero, ma non è sano e soprattutto non è economico."

"Economico." sbuffa divertito. "Devi imparare a cucinare cibo thailandese, allora si che potrei venire a casa tua a trovarti per mangiarlo."

"Ehi, chi ha detto che voglio invitarti a casa mia?" esclama Harry arricciando le labbra.

"Devo dire la verità?" Louis, prima di ribattere, prende un lungo sorso di Margarita e sente al suo interno un forte sapore di tequila. "Perché non mi inviteresti? Sono un ospite meraviglioso."

Harry gli sorride. "Sì che ti inviterei."

Dopo la risposta del riccio, Louis percepisce all'istante un senso di calore dentro di sé ma pensa sia colpa dell'alcol.

Parlano successivamente dei luoghi in cui vorrebbero viaggiare e Harry gli racconta della sua ossessione per i documentari come "How It's Made" fino a quando non gli promette di guardarne uno con lui il prima possibile. La serata procede tranquillamente, si raccontano prima storie d'infanzia imbarazzanti, poi parlano nuovamente dei loro cibi preferiti e di cibi strani che hanno assaggiato nel corso della loro vita. Quando il ristorante si è svuotato, il cibo avanzato è ormai freddo nei loro piatti e il conto si trova già sul bordo del tavolo da qualche ora. La maggior parte delle luci sono spente e i pavimenti sono già stati puliti.

Louis è stato così preso da Harry, nelle ultime ore, che non si è accorto che ormai fosse buio. Porta la carta di credito al cameriere con un sorriso di scuse sul volto, e si mette a ridacchiare quando torna al tavolo e trova Harry che pulisce e impila i piatti sporchi.

"Dai andiamocene." dice afferrando velocemente il braccio del più piccolo e tirandolo verso la porta del locale.

"Aspetta." Harry ritorna verso il tavolo, abbassa la testa e con la cannuccia beve il Margarita rimasto nel bicchiere. "Delizioso." Si mette poi a raccogliere con le mani le briciole rimaste sul tavolo e le rovescia all'interno del piatto. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo ma non dice nulla a riguardo, mentre incontra il cameriere in mezzo al ristorante che gli fa firmare la ricevuta e gli consegna la sua carta di credito. Decide di lasciargli un po' di mancia per il disturbo, considerando che non sa a che ora avrebbe dovuto chiudere il ristorante e soprattutto non sa che ore siano al momento. Sicuramente il locale ha già chiuso al pubblico mentre loro erano ancora al tavolo.

"Ci dispiace molto." prova a scusarsi Harry, Louis cerca di zittirlo ma è del tutto inutile, poiché il ragazzo sta già camminando attraverso i tavoli e verso la cassa. "Ci siamo goduti i Margarita, però."

"Erano molto buoni, in effetti." replica lui con un sorriso, per poi respirare profondamente quando Harry gli stringe le braccia intorno alla vita e appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla.

"Grazie per averci ospitati, siete stati molto gentili." Sente a malapena la voce profonda del riccio, troppo concentrato sul suo corpo appoggiato a lui.

"Smettila." gli sussurra sottovoce mentre cerca di togliersi Harry da dosso.

Non è quello che vuole realmente ma devono uscire da quel locale il prima possibile.

"Onestamente il cibo è stato il migliore che abbiamo mangiato qui in Arizona." continua a blaterare Harry, e sembra così sincero e felice mentre parla che Louis gli scoppia a ridere in faccia.

"Vieni, dobbiamo andare." risponde tirando delicatamente il riccio per un braccio.

"Stavo parlando." esclama Harry rivolgendosi al cameriere.

Se Louis riuscisse a smettere di ridere riuscirebbe sicuramente a portare Harry fuori dal ristorante senza problemi.

"Piccolo, andiamo." ripete tra una risata e l'altra, riuscendo finalmente a far muovere il ragazzo verso la porta, mentre il riccio continua a mandare baci con le dita verso il cameriere e Louis quasi inciampa contro un tavolo.

Fuori è buio e deserto, la vita notturna a Holbrook non è il massimo. I lampioni illuminano fiocamente la strada, Louis sceglie una direzione a caso e iniziano a camminare, sa che hanno bisogno di trovare al più presto un albergo per la notte poiché nessuno dei due è abbastanza sobrio per lasciare la città stasera.

"Mi piace, sai?" dice ad un tratto Harry.

"Cosa?" si gira per affrontarlo, continuando a camminare.

"Quando mi chiami piccolo." dichiara il riccio con un ghigno, si vede che la tequila lo rende coraggioso.

"Davvero?" si ferma e allunga la mano verso Harry, avvicinandolo al suo corpo.

I loro respiri si mescolano e odorano entrambi di liquore, poi improvvisamente si baciano, più di quanto sia accettabile in pubblico e all'angolo di una strada, le mani che stringono e toccano tutto ciò che trovano sul loro percorso.

Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo... pensa Louis dentro di sé, ma Harry non è il suo piccolo, purtroppo.

"Non dovremmo farlo." dice Louis tirandosi indietro bruscamente.

La sua mano scivola lungo il braccio di Harry, stringe le sue dita e poi si separa lentamente da lui.

"Perché non dovremmo?" chiede Harry avvicinandosi per chiudere la distanza tra loro e camminare al suo fianco.

La mente di Louis è inondata di tequila al momento e non ha nessuna risposta sensata da dargli. Non dovrebbero nemmeno parlarne.

"Non lo so piccolo..."

"L'hai fatto di nuovo." sottolinea Harry sorridendo.

"Non lo faccio di proposito." gli viene naturale dirgli cose dolci, soprattutto dopo aver bevuto diversi Margarita.

"Come vuoi te." Harry ride dopo le sue parole, prima di esclamare: "Dio mio!"

Louis si ferma allarmato, si guarda intorno alla ricerca di una minaccia o di qualunque cosa abbia fatto urlare Harry.

"È un sogno?"

Il riccio indica quello che ha appena visto e che lo ha fatto urlare per la sorpresa, davanti a loro si trova il Wigwam Motel illuminato da luci al neon e circondato da trenta stanze a forma di teepees dotate di accesso privato. Sembrano le case delle bambole.

"Restiamo qui." esclama Harry con tono eccitato, poi si lancia in mezzo alla strada, per fortuna sgombra di automobili, cosa che fa quasi venire a Louis un infarto.

Harry è già nell'ufficio principale quando lui si decide ad attraversare la strada attentamente, il più piccolo tiene i gomiti appoggiati sul bancone mentre chiacchiera allegramente con la donna dietro la reception.

Louis lo sente complimentarsi con le lunghe trecce nere della donna e dirle che anche lui vuole farsi crescere i capelli.

"Ad ogni modo, avete dei posti liberi?" domanda infine il riccio dando un'occhiata alle sue spalle.

"Per voi due? Spero di sì, sembrate dei ragazzi divertenti."

"Lo siamo davvero." risponde Harry e lui cerca di sorridere mostrandosi cordiale.

"Un letto o due letti?" chiede la donna mentre controlla il computer.

Louis si blocca sul posto quando sente la domanda mentre Harry si volta per guardarlo, si fissano negli occhi in silenzio e mentre lui sa che non dovrebbero dormire di nuovo insieme perché rischiano di incasinare ancora di più la situazione, il suo cuore urla  _uno, uno, un solo letto_.

"Due, per favore." dice Harry voltandosi di nuovo verso la donna.

Nonostante l'eccitazione iniziale del riccio appena visto l'hotel, sono entrambi silenziosi mentre si incamminano verso la stanza, non scherzano e non ridono tra loro come avevano fatto poco prima in strada. La stanza nella tenda è la più bella in cui siano mai stati fino adesso, e la ammirano estasiati sia fuori che dentro.

Si sono dimenticati di prendere dalla macchina i loro zaini, non appena entrano nella camera si lavano subito la faccia e bevono l'acqua del rubinetto per cercare di rimediare ai postumi della sbornia. Dovrebbero farsi una doccia ma sono troppo stanchi al momento e Harry sembra reggersi a malapena in piedi, gli occhi che gli si chiudono mentre si asciuga la faccia.

Louis lo accompagna a letto, tenendogli le mani sui fianchi, poi gli tira giù le coperte, mentre Harry nel frattempo si toglie i vestiti e le scarpe. Louis si sveste a sua volta in silenzio, spegne la luce e si infila velocemente nel suo letto.

"Mi dispiace." sussurra Harry nell'oscurità.

"Per cosa?" domanda Louis, sentendosi la gola secca. É stanco e ubriaco e, se deve dire la verità, anche un po' affranto per colpa del ragazzo di fronte a lui che non doveva assolutamente rubare una parte del suo cuore.

"Non lo so." risponde l'altro con tono triste.

"Non essere dispiaciuto, ok? Va tutto bene." lo rassicura Louis mentre gli si chiudono gli occhi.

Harry non risponde e Louis si addormenta turbato, sperando di aver ragione. Va tutto bene.


	12. Undicesimo giorno

**Holbrook, Arizona**

Louis si sveglia lentamente in una camera d'albergo che non riconosce, in una città di cui non ricorda nemmeno il nome. Si sente come una rockstar in tour, tranne per il fatto che tutte le stanze d'hotel in cui si sono fermati, e le città che hanno passato negli ultimi giorni, sono state perlopiù dannose per il suo conto in banca. Non che lui controlli realmente il suo conto in banca, lo sa e basta. 

Allunga le gambe per sgranchirsi e rotola su un fianco per poi girarsi verso Harry. Non è per niente sorpreso quando vede che il riccio lo sta già guardando, gli occhi verdi e gonfi che lo fissano attentamente ad un metro di distanza. Harry ha le coperte tirate fin sopra le orecchie e tutto ciò lo fa assomigliare ad un angelo su una nuvola, più che un ragazzo con i postumi di una sbornia. 

Louis è davvero grato che i suoi pensieri non possano essere percepiti dall'altro ragazzo. 

"Buongiorno." dice Harry con voce lenta e misurata, come sempre. 

"Giorno, H." La voce di Louis è graffiante, mentre si strofina gli occhi stanchi.

"Abbiamo bevuto molta tequila la notte scorsa."

Louis lascia cadere le braccia sul materasso e sorride, scavando con le mani nella coltre di coperte del suo letto. "Un sacco di tequila e un sacco di tacos."

"Un sacco di guacamole anche..." aggiunge Harry con un sorriso sul volto.

"Bella serata." 

"Siamo in un hotel a forma di tenda indiana o me lo sono immaginato?"

Louis ride di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi. "No, è tutto vero." quindi si lecca le labbra e si chiede se Harry ricordi tutto ciò che è successo la notte passata, tutti i dettagli a cui Louis non riesce a smettere di pensare. Il modo in cui Harry ha detto che gli piace quando lui lo chiama piccolo, il modo in cui Harry lo ha abbracciato come se fosse un koala quando hanno lasciato il ristorante, lo sguardo che hanno condiviso quando alla reception gli hanno chiesto se volessero due letti o uno soltanto.

"Grazie a Dio," sospira Harry. "Ho bisogno di fargli una foto prima di andare via." Si stropiccia gli occhi. "Dov'è la mia macchina fotografica?"

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, non ricorda quando ha visto per l'ultima volta la fotocamera del riccio – sicuramente non dopo i dinosauri a grandezza naturale e il negozio di rocce.

"Forse l'abbiamo lasciata al ristorante, andremo a vedere lì non appena lasceremo la stanza."

Harry annuisce. "Non l'ho mai persa prima d'ora..."

Louis deglutisce a vuoto. "Sì, beh, eravamo piuttosto ubriachi ieri."

"Non mi sento male oggi." risponde Harry dopo una pausa di silenzio. "Perché non ho i postumi della sbornia?"

Louis sente un leggero mal di testa, ma niente di troppo grave, e la sua bocca è leggermente asciutta. "Dev'essere stata della tequila magica."

Harry sogghigna e si mette a sedere sul letto, la pelle nuda è una visuale meravigliosa per i suoi occhi. Il riccio si copre la faccia con un braccio e geme infastidito. "Mi fa male la testa."

Quando allunga le braccia sopra la testa, Louis fissa senza pudore la curva della schiena di Harry e il modo in cui lo stomaco si gonfia mentre sbadiglia. Distoglie lo sguardo prima che l'altro se ne accorga.

"Devo fare una doccia." annuncia il più piccolo mentre si toglie le coperte di dosso. "Mi sento disgustoso."

Louis lo guarda alzarsi in piedi, le gambe lunghe e la pelle pallida delle cosce un po' più rossa dove i boxer devono aver sfregato durante la notte. Questa volta Harry lo sorprende mentre lo sta fissando, Louis si schiarisce la gola imbarazzato e sposta lo sguardo. "Sì, disgustoso."

Harry lo fissa in modo strano per un momento, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa, prima di incamminarsi verso il bagno. "Sentiti libero di unirti a me." gli sussurra da sopra la spalla, sicuramente con l'intento di far morire d'infarto Louis. Era questo il suo obiettivo. 

Louis apre la bocca e la richiude velocemente, il momento per dire qualcosa di sensato è già passato, Harry chiude la porta del bagno dietro di sé per poi aprire l'acqua della doccia. Louis rotola sulla schiena e fissa il soffitto, tutto quello spazio inutilizzato solo per creare un edificio a forma di tenda indiana. Come se l'architettura potesse distrarlo, in questo momento. 

Alza gli occhi al cielo e pensa a Harry nudo accanto a lui. Non proprio accanto a lui, ma probabilmente a due metri di distanza oltre un sottile muro di cartone. A breve, la pelle nuda del riccio sarà totalmente bagnata all'interno della doccia, mentre Louis resta fermo immobile a ripensare alla loro gita al lago e a quando lo aveva ammirato in costume. 

_Sentiti libero di unirti a me_. La voce di Harry riecheggia nella sua testa mentre rimane disteso a letto, scalciando i piedi e le gambe come se fosse in grado, in questo modo, di riuscire a respingere una richiesta del genere da parte del più piccolo. Considera la notte appena trascorsa un grande esempio di forza e determinazione, visto che è riuscito a non baciare Harry, anche se baciare il ragazzo è l'unica cosa alla quale ha pensato costantemente negli ultimi giorni.

Inghiottisce a vuoto e aggiusta di nuovo le coperte, grattandosi nervosamente la pelle delle braccia. Harry gli ha detto che non devono parlare di quello che fanno, o di quello che hanno fatto. Harry gli ha offerto un pass gratuito per andare da lui e divertirsi insieme, e Louis vuole davvero trascinarsi verso il bagno per accettare questa offerta. Stringe le mani a pugno per un momento, pensando tra sé e sé che, in realtà, gli va più che bene aspettare e fare la doccia da solo, rinunciando alla prospettiva di passare una mattinata a baciare il riccio. 

Tutto ciò, comunque, non funziona.

In un attimo è fuori da letto e sfreccia veloce verso la porta del bagno prima di aprirla senza pensarci due volte. La stanza è già piena di vapore e dell'odore di vaniglia dello shampoo di Harry. La situazione precipita quando il riccio apre la tendina color crema e sporge la testa all'esterno, i capelli ancora asciutti. Sembra confuso in un primo momento, finchè Louis non infila i pollici nell'elastico dei boxer per sfilarseli e il riccio sghignazza divertito, prima di allargare la tenda per farlo entrare. 

Da quel momento va tutto troppo veloce, i loro corpi premuti insieme nella doccia stretta, la pelle bagnata che scivola mente l'acqua calda si riversa su di loro. Le labbra di Harry sono soffici contro la sua bocca, la lingua del più piccolo sa come farlo impazzire mentre tiene ancorate le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Non parlano mentre si strusciano e gemono l'uno sull'altro, le unghie che affondano nella carne morbida, il cuore che batte veloce nel petto. Harry è rumoroso e Louis lo adora; emette dei gemiti strozzati e dei lamenti osceni quando gli mette una mano intorno al cazzo, una presa salda che gli consente di farlo indurire maggiormente. Harry afferra a sua volta la lunghezza di Louis con le dita, la faccia premuta contro il suo collo mentre gli morde e gli lecca ferocemente la pelle. 

Harry boccheggia quando Louis gli sfiora la punta per poi stringergli il membro tra le dita, sembra essere esattamente ciò di cui il più piccolo ha bisogno. 

"Oh mio Dio." sussurra Harry come una cantilena, il collo scoperto e la testa rivolta all'indietro. Louis morde la pelle pallida del collo, non vedeva l'ora di farlo, e succhia il bordo della mascella del ragazzo mentre continua a lavorare ininterrottamente sul suo cazzo per farlo arrivare all'orgasmo. Non riesce a vedere quando Harry giunge al limite, l'acqua della doccia e la vicinanza dei loro corpi gli offuscano la visuale, ma percepisce i muscoli del corpo del riccio tendersi, i suoi gemiti soffocati e la contrazione del suo pene, mentre lo sperma caldo gli schizza sullo stomaco. Louis continua a muovere la mano ancora per qualche secondo, fin quando Harry non trova la sua bocca per lasciargli un lungo e intenso bacio, usando la coscia per creare attrito contro il cavallo di Louis.

Non passa molto tempo prima che Harry riesca a far arrivare al limite anche lui, soprattutto quando lo prende in mano e lo stringe, mordendogli il lobo e sussurrando: "Vieni per me, Lou." 

Louis perde il controllo e arriva al culmine emettendo un gemito silenzioso, mentre il suo intero corpo trema dal piacere con Harry a trattenerlo per non farlo cadere a terra. Sente le orecchie fischiare e il corpo fluttuare, sospira pensatemente sulle labbra di Harry e sente l'acqua calda scorrergli lungo la schiena; la sua bocca è gonfia a causa dei baci che si sono scambiati, il suo stomaco è in subbuglio per l'orgasmo appena raggiunto. Si scambiano alcuni baci pigri mentre si lavano i capelli e si alternano sotto il getto della doccia, discutendo casualmente se lo shampoo alla vaniglia sia sottovalutato o meno. Louis potrebbe quasi abituarsi a svegliarsi in questo modo ogni mattina. Non appena il pensiero gli sfiora la mente, cerca di spingerlo via, baciando Harry un po' più forte per convincere la sua mente a concentrarsi su qualcosa di meno pericoloso.

*

"Guarda, i due piccioncini sono tornati."

Louis e Harry si guardano l'un l'altro mentre entrano nel ristorante, il cameriere della notte scorsa sembra essere di buon umore e sorride a tutti e due da dietro il bancone del bar.

"Sì, siamo tornati." dice Louis, senza preoccuparsi di correggere ciò che ha detto il ragazzo. Harry ha un grosso livido sulla mascella causato dalla bocca di Louis, forse il cameriere non ha tutti i torti, dopotutto.

Louis resta vicino alla porta mentre il riccio va a chiedere della sua macchina fotografica, sente i vestiti del giorno prima prudergli contro la pelle pulita. Non vede l'ora di tornare alla macchina e cambiarsi, se deve essere sincero. Harry torna indietro con la fotocamera qualche minuto dopo, sollevandola come se fosse un trofeo, baciando un lato dell'oggetto in questione e promettendogli che non la perderà mai più in tutta la sua vita. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

Sobri e alla luce del giorno, trovare la Jeep non è così difficile come invece gli era sembrato la sera precedente. 

Decidono di fare una sosta in una panetteria, dove Louis prende in giro il riccio per la sua incapacità di scegliere cosa mangiare, mentre la ragazza dietro il bancone gli sbava dietro per poi offrire ad entrambi una colazione gratuita. Il sorriso di Harry è enorme ed incredulo, mentre Louis decide ugualmente di pagare i loro pasticcini e i loro caffè, spingendo il riccio fuori dal locale. Non riesce ancora a capire come Harry non sia consapevole di quanto possa essere affascinante. 

Entrambi si cambiano rapidamente i vestiti all'interno della macchina prima di sintonizzare il navigatore verso la prossima destinazione. Harry decide di guidare mentre ascoltano i Fleetwood Mac e attraversano la città di Holbrook, i pasticcini e il caffè caldo posizionati tra le loro gambe. È una di quelle città che probabilmente Louis non vedrà mai più in tutta la sua vita, ma dove le tracce di lui e del ragazzo al suo fianco rimarranno per sempre nell'aria. 

*

"É una falsa escursione?" Louis ripete le parole del riccio non appena si trovano nello stato dell'Arizona, mentre Harry devia verso un'uscita dell'autostrada.

"Sì." risponde Harry come se niente fosse.

"Spiegami, per favore."

"Invece di camminare, guidi. Saranno trenta miglia in tutto."

Louis sospira. "Piccolo, allora è una strada panoramica, non una finta escursione."

_Piccolo_. Louis ripensa alla parola che ha appena pronunciato e che riverbera nel silenzio della macchina. Non lo fa apposta, non ci pensa nemmeno prima di dirlo, lo fa e basta. Stringe le labbra, deciso a non mostrare nessun segno di esitazione.

"Ok," dice Harry alla fine, fissando dritto davanti a sé. "Non stiamo andando a fare una finta escursione al Sunset Crater, stiamo per percorrere una strada panoramica."

"Grazie, apprezzo il chiarimento." risponde lui sogghignando.

Questa volta è Harry ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Ho un'altra domanda," riprende Louis mentre passano il cartello d'ingresso all'inizio della foresta chiamata Ponderosa Pine. C'è una macchina di fronte a loro che procede rapidamente lungo il sentiero tortuoso anche se la velocità indica di non superare i venti miglia all'ora.

"Certo che ce l'hai..." replica Harry con un sorriso sarcastico.

"Perché passiamo per di qui invece di andare direttamente al Gran Canyon?"

Harry fa spallucce. "Come puoi apprezzare la bellezza e la vastità del Gran Canyon se non hai visto prima le cose più piccole?"

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e si volta verso il ragazzo. "C'è qualcuno che non riesce ad apprezzare la vastità del Gran Canyon, secondo te?"

Harry si guarda intorno come se non lo stesse ascoltando. "Ad ogni modo," dice alzando la voce. "Benvenuto a Sunset Crater."

               

Il sentiero tortuoso si snoda per tutta la durata del viaggio, di circa novanta minuti, immergendosi nella foresta e tra le rocce rosse del canyon. All'inizio Harry si ferma ogni cinque minuti per scattare foto al paesaggio, finché Louis non si offre di guidare la Jeep così che il riccio possa guardare fuori dal finestrino e immortalare ogni dettaglio. Louis passa quasi tutto il tempo a ridere più di quanto dovrebbe, ma non può farne a meno, ormai si è irrimediabilmente affezionato a Harry e alle sue strane abitudini.

Comprano dell'acqua e delle patatine a metà strada, prima di riprendere il viaggio. Louis guida lentamente, in modo da lasciare al riccio la possibilità di continuare a scattare tutte le foto che vuole, ogni tanto ingrana la retromarcia per far ridere e spaventare l'altro ragazzo. Far ridere Harry è diventata una delle sue cose preferite, anche se cerca di non pensarci troppo. 

Un'altra cosa a cui sta provando a non pensare è il segno rosso sulla mascella del ragazzo, causato dalle sue labbra. Sapeva di essere stato un po' troppo aggressivo sotto la doccia e di aver lasciato un bel segno, ma non pensava che sarebbe stato così evidente. Quella visuale lo riempie di uno strano senso di possessività nei confronti del più piccolo. Sa che la pelle tornerà normale e rosea, prima o poi, ma ciò non gli impedisce di esserne segretamente compiaciuto; soprattutto quando vede con la coda dell'occhio il riccio premere le dita sul punto rosso quando pensa che lui non lo stia guardando. 

*

Si fermano ad un ristorante sulla strada per il Gran Canyon – uno con il solito cartello segnaletico e la vernice sbiadita all'esterno. Ordinano un hamburger ciascuno e si siedono nella zona posteriore del locale, condividendo un piatto di nachos come antipasto. Louis sfida Harry a mangiare tre jalapenos di fila e poi si mette a ridere della faccia offesa e sconvolta del riccio quando scopre che sono piccantissimi. Louis comincia a sentirsi male per le risate quando vede i suoi occhi lacrimare, e cerca di aiutarlo prendendo un po' di tovaglioli dal tavolo accanto. Harry, arrabbiato, li afferra con entrambe le mani per pulirsi gli occhi. 

Louis si sta abituando alla presenza dell'altro ragazzo, sono passati ormai undici giorni dall'inizio del loro viaggio. Si è abituato a condividere tutto con lui, ogni pasto, ogni mattina, ogni notte, ogni momento della giornata. Non sa come cambieranno le cose una volta che saranno arrivati a destinazione, quando torneranno in un posto dove sono soliti condividere le stesse identiche cose ma con persone diverse. Ogni momento che passa è un altro passo verso il raggiungimento della loro meta, la California e la fine della loro avventura. Il pensiero che tutto questo possa finire gli fa venire la nausea, ma per il momento cerca di ignorare questa sensazione. Non vuole ancora pensarci. 

Sul loro tavolo è presente un gioco a quiz e, naturalmente, Harry convince Louis a giocare. Il riccio sghignazza divertito mentre pone le domande e cerca di non ridere quando Louis fornisce delle risposte totalmente sbagliate, non è mai stato particolarmente bravo in questi giochi. Tuttavia, odia perdere, così si sforza di fare del suo meglio, pur continuando a sbagliare le risposte; la sua mente è altrove e non sta minimamente pensando al gioco. 

Continua a pensare a quando si trovava ancora a Chicago e ha incontrato Harry per la prima volta. Se qualcuno, quel sabato mattina nell'appartamento di Niall, avesse detto al Louis sbronzo che si sarebbe infatuato di quel ragazzo riccio che indossava una maglietta ridicola con su scritto  _Women are smarter_ , sarebbe tornato immediatamente a letto e avrebbe pensato che si trattava semplicemente di un sogno. 

Invece, eccolo qua, ammaliato dalle parole di Harry, cercando di memorizzare il modo in cui sorride, sperando che il tempo possa rallentare così da non dover tornare subito al campus, quando la vita reale piomberà di nuovo su di loro.

"Quanti muscoli facciali si usano per baciare qualcuno?"

Louis ritorna alla realtà e fissa Harry. "Che cosa?"

Harry fa ondeggiare la carta di trivial tra le dita. "C'è scritto sulla carta."

Louis non ha alcun motivo per diventare rosso, ma succede comunque anche se cerca di sembrare disinvolto e disinterrato. "Dodici?" butta fuori il primo numero che gli passa per la testa, come se lui potesse veramente sapere quanti muscoli ha in faccia.

Harry sghignazza divertito. "A seconda del bacio, fino a trentaquattro."

"Trentaquattro?" Louis porta una mano verso la bocca come se quel gesto potesse aiutarlo a contare quanti muscoli ha sul viso. "Che tipo di bacio coinvolge trentaquattro muscoli?"

Harry fa qualcosa di osceno con la lingua e lo stomaco di Louis sobbalza. Il riccio ride e le sue guance diventano rosse, forse ha percepito la sua agitazione, o qualunque cosa fosse. 

"Un bacio alla francese, credo." dice infine, schiarendosi la gola e guardando la carta per poi passare alla domanda successiva.

"Penso che giudicherò tutti i miei futuri baci in base a quanti muscoli sono coinvolti." risponde Louis tranquillamente. "Devo utilizzare almeno venticinque muscoli per avere un bacio accettabile. Niente di meno."

Harry alza lo sguardo e si lecca il labbro inferiore. A questo punto Louis dovrebbe sapere che l'altro sta per dire qualcosa che va oltre la linea dell'amicizia, ma in qualche modo il riccio riesce sempre a prenderlo alla sprovvista. "Suppongo che dovremo fare pratica, allora."

Harry non si ferma ad osservare la reazione di Louis, passa direttamente alla prossima domanda. Lui non lo sta più ascoltando, la sua mente ritorna a vagare altrove, verso pensieri che, al momento, non dovrebbe avere. Harry Styles sta diventando un grosso problema che non aveva messo in conto prima di partire.

*

Nell'ora successiva il paesaggio intorno a loro è completamente deserto. Rocce rosse e arbusti secchi, oltre ad un meraviglioso cielo blu sopra le loro teste. A Louis manca il verde di casa sua, gli manca addirittura il verde del campus dell'università. Vuole arrivare al più presto sul Pacifico Nord-Occidentale, in modo da trovare qualcosa che mostri più vita rispetto ad una balla di fieno in lontananza.

Non può nemmeno chiedere il permesso a Harry, né la sua opinione, per fare una piccola deviazione in Oregon, poiché il ragazzo si è addormentato poco dopo che sono partiti. Sembra che il riccio non si senta mai pienamente a proprio agio mentre sono in macchina, ogni tanto emette un grugnito che attira l'attenzione di Louis e gli fa distogliere l'attenzione dalla strada. La situazione lo riporta a pensare alla prima notte che hanno passato insieme, quando aveva pensato di strangolare Harry nel sonno per i rumori che faceva. Ora sembra tutto così perfetto e tranquillo, mentre guida ascoltando in sottofondo alcune canzoni degli Artic Monkeys. É proprio così che dovrebbe essere, pensa tra sé e sé. 

Quello che sta pensando lo spaventa così tanto che fa sbandare intenzionalmente la Jeep per svegliare il riccio, che emette un verso infastidito. Louis sogghigna mentre il più piccolo si arrabbia e protesta, come al solito. Ha ancora la sensazione che quella situazione sia perfetta, che loro siano giusti, insieme. Harry si riaddormenta di nuovo e Louis decide di lasciarlo stare per una volta, guardando ogni tanto il modo in cui le labbra del ragazzo si stringono tra loro e il modo in cui le dita si contraggono mentre dorme.

Il Gran Canyon non sbuca fuori dal nulla e all'improvviso, come si aspettava Louis. Si presenta lentamente davanti a loro con piccole zolle di terra e pareti rosse che gradualmente cambiano e si allungano fino a diventare enormi, fino a quando il Gran Canyon è davanti a loro in tutta la sua immensa gloria. Louis rallenta la jeep ed entra in uno dei punti panoramici dove è consentito parcheggiare l'auto. Non sa cosa vuole fare Harry qui, oltre ad ammirarne la bellezza. Tuttavia ha imparato che è meglio consultare il riccio prima di modificare totalmente i piani e fare di testa sua. Dire che ha imparato la lezione è un eufemismo, dopo tutto quello che è successo nei giorni precedenti.

Louis spegne la macchina e l'improvviso silenzio sveglia il riccio, che allunga le braccia e le gambe e sbatte le palpebre nella luce del sole pomeridiano. "Siamo arrivati?"

Louis ride mentre apre la portiera per scendere dall'auto. "Nah piccolo, questo è un altro gigantesco canyon del cazzo in Arizona." 

Harry lo guarda in cagnesco mentre scende a sua volta dalla Jeep. Ha detto di nuovo la parola "piccolo" ed è preoccupato che stia diventando un'abitudine, non riesce più a farne a meno.

Camminano fino al bordo della staccionata che si affaccia sul profondo canyon e provano ad ammirare il panorama circostante. Louis sente che è un tentativo vano, non riuscirà mai a guardare tutto quanto in una volta sola, i suoi occhi catturano inizialmente le vallate profonde e il fiume sottostante, per poi spostarsi a guardare i colori meravigliosi delle rocce. Il Gran Canyon nella sua mente e il Gran Canyon davanti ai suoi occhi sembrano quasi due cose totalmente differenti, due entità separate. Gli avevano raccontato che quel posto era magico e ora ne ha la conferma.

               

"Mi fa sentire come se non riuscissi a respirare." commenta sottovoce Harry.

Louis sta quasi per prenderlo in giro per poi capire che questa volta è d'accordo con lui.

"Sai cosa me lo fa apprezzare ancora di più?" Louis si avvicina al ragazzo e gli lancia un'occhiata. "Quel piccolo canyon di merda che abbiamo visto un paio di ore fa."

"Sunset Crater non era un canyon di merda." ribatte Harry, la sua voce sembra davvero offesa.

Louis scrolla le spalle. "Non è il Gran Canyon, questo è sicuro."

Harry distoglie lo sguardo dal panorama e gli sorride dolcemente.

"Qual è il piano, H?" domanda Louis dopo alcuni momenti di assoluto silenzio. 

Harry non ha ancora tirato fuori la sua macchina fotografica, quindi Louis presume che la loro avventura non sia finita qua.

"Avevo intenzione di fare una passeggiata." inizia a dire il riccio, alzando subito la mano quando Louis geme infastidito. "Avevo intenzione di fare un escursione da solo, ma un paio di mattine fa ho fatto qualche ricerca su cosa poter fare, il tutto mentre eri sotto la doccia."

"Oh no," sospira Louis. "Cosa hai trovato?"

Harry preme le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo. Louis aspetta qualche secondo e non ci vuole molto prima che il più piccolo incontri di nuovo i suoi occhi. "C'è un ristorante senza tavoli, in pratica ti siedi su una coperta da picnic che si affaccia direttamente sul canyon e ti servono da mangiare. Sembra bello e," si ferma un secondo per leccarsi il labbro inferiore. "Pensavo che sarebbe stato ancora più bello durante il tramonto."

Louis non riesce a contenere la sua sorpresa, solleva le sopracciglia e spalanca la bocca senza accorgersene. Sembra una cosa molto romantica. Il fatto che Harry abbia cercato un posto del genere e voglia andarci con lui è ancora più scioccante e sconvolgente rispetto al ristorante in sé. Harry sicuramente non legge tutto questo sul suo viso perché immediatamente il sorriso sparisce dalla sua faccia.

"Lascia perdere," mormora Harry, tornando a posare gli occhi sul canyon. "É una cosa stupida."

"Non lo è invece," risponde Louis. "Penso che sia una cosa fantastica, in realtà."

Harry non lo guarda più, ma Louis studia la linea della sua mascella e il modo in cui sembra stringere i denti.

É solo che – Louis non riesce nemmeno ad esprimere correttamente a parole ciò che prova – Harry ha pensato a qualcosa di romantico da fare e ha avuto il coraggio di chiedergli di andare con lui, anche se sapeva che Louis avrebbe risposto con un commento sarcastico o una battuta.

Louis non può fare a meno di scherzare, ma Harry gli fa venire voglia di ammorbidire i torni, gli fa venire voglia di dire cose che non ha mai detto prima in tutta la sua vita e questo lo spaventa più di quanto dovrebbe.

"Ehi," dice Louis sottovoce per non farsi sentire da nessun'altro. "Ehi," ripete ancora una volta mentre allunga una mano verso Harry, sfiorando leggermente le sue dita. "Intendo dire che sarei davvero felice di andarci."

Harry lo fissa attentamente e Louis sputa fuori ciò che vuole dire realmente prima di avere un ripensamento. "Voglio andarci con te."

Si guardano negli occhi per qualche istante, il canyon e le persone attorno a loro non esistono più, esistono soltanto loro due in quel momento. Louis vuole baciare Harry senza alcun motivo e proprio quando inizia a piegarsi verso il ragazzo, Harry si allontana lentamente e si schiarisce la voce.

I rumori tornano improvvisamente, una cacofonia di suoni dovuti all'eco del canyon e ai turisti, Louis fa un passo indietro per prendere le distanze dal riccio. "Cosa facciamo fino all'ora di cena?" domanda infine, controllando il telefono.

Mancano un paio d'ore prima che il sole tramonti ed è sicuro che Harry vorrà arrivare al ristorante in orario. Non hanno molto tempo a dispozione ma, di nuovo, Louis dubita che il più piccolo voglia stare seduto a girarsi i pollici e aspettare.

"Non lo so." dice Harry arricciando le labbra.

"Facciamo una piccola passeggiata." propone allora. 

Questa volta è Harry a rimanere sorpreso. Louis continua a parlare facendo finta di niente. "Ti stavo ascoltando quando hai detto che era il tuo piano iniziale, è scioccante tutto questo, lo so."

Harry sorride teneramente e a Louis non importa più di niente, soltanto degli occhi verdi del riccio che brillano e delle sue fossette sulle guance che potrebbero ucciderlo prima che il viaggio sia terminato.

"Suona bene." risponde infine Harry, continuando a sorridere.

A Louis sembra di aver offerto all'altro ragazzo qualcosa di molto più importante di una semplice passeggiata.

*

Non fanno una passeggiata molto lunga, si limitano a percorrere un tratto di una delle valli più piccole e ad osservare il panorama che li circonda. Louis guarda stancamente Harry mentre si arrampica sulle rocce per ottenere delle foto da diverse angolazioni, tirandolo poi indietro per l'orlo della camicia quando si avvicina un po' troppo al bordo. 

"Scusa," mormora quando il riccio sobbalza alla sua presa ferrea. "Mi stai facendo spaventare, stai lontano dal bordo." 

Il mezzo sorriso sulle labbra di Harry gli fa battere il cuore un po' più forte, e forse anche questo lo spaventa più del dovuto. Il sole del tardo pomeriggio batte su di loro mentre risalgono le piccole colline, sono entrambi sudati e accaldati quando raggiungono la cima del sentiero e ammirano il paesaggio. Sembra non finire mai, non riescono a vederne la fine all'orizzonte. L'acqua scorre in mezzo alla valle come se fosse un serpente blu, silenzioso e immobile.

"Sto sudando." annuncia Harry, tirandosi la camicia sullo stomaco e asciugandosi la faccia. Gli addominali di Harry infestano i sogni di Louis fin dal primo giorno che li ha visti, quindi cerca soltanto di dargli una rapida occhiata prima di rivolgere lo sguardo altrove.

"Niente da fare," dice Louis mentre alza la maglietta e si asciuga la faccia copiando il gesto del riccio. "Non ci sarà permesso entrare al ristorante che hai scelto. Probabilmente puzziamo da far schifo."

Harry arriccia il naso e Louis ride divertito di fronte a quel gesto. "Penso che ci faranno entrare ugualmente, e non puzziamo così tanto."

"Parla per te." replica Louis sottovoce.

"Potremmo cercare un hotel e farci una doccia." suggerisce Harry.

"Sarà una doccia molto costosa, piccolo."

Al suono di quella parola, Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Andremo nello stesso hotel in cui alloggeremo stasera, possiamo fare il check-in in anticipo."

"Giusto, mi piace come idea." risponde Louis.

Harry non ha sempre delle idee fantastiche, secondo il suo personale parere, ma questa è sicuramente una delle migliori. "Conosci qualche hotel che cerca due ragazzi che puzzano di formaggio scaduto?"

Harry non gli risponde nemmeno mentre si dirige rapidamente verso il punto in cui hanno parcheggiato la macchina.

*

Bright Angel Lodge si trova proprio alla fine della loro passeggiata e sembra un hotel adatto al luogo in cui si trovano, l'esterno è composto da tronchi accatastati e il design interno gli ricorda una foresta. Inoltre c'è un orso imbalsamato, alto quanto il soffitto, che fa prendere paura al riccio non appena entrano nella hall. Louis ride divertito ma in realtà è sorpreso quanto Harry. Spera che gli animali imbalsamati siano presenti solo nella hall dell'hotel e non nelle singole stanze.

Harry si avvicina alla reception con un sorriso cordiale sul volto, Louis resta due passi dietro di lui. "Vorremmo una stanza, per favore." dice il riccio dopo aver chiesto alla ragazza dietro al bancone come ha passato la giornata e complimentandosi con gli orecchini che indossa. Ha capito da un pezzo che Harry è famoso per essere affascinante e incantevole oltre ogni misura.

"Certo." risponde dolcemente la ragazza, le unghie laccate che sbattono sulla tastiera. "Abbiamo due opzioni: una doppia o una suite. Quale preferite?" la donna sorride guardando prima uno poi l'altro, il silenzio si potrae all'interno della stanza. 

Harry non dice niente, non sta nemmeno guardando Louis per chiedergli un parere, si limita a tenere tra le dita la sua carta di credito, guardandola come se potesse dargli una risposta sensata. Louis cerca di comunicare con Harry telepaticamente, ma non funziona, così tossisce coprendosi la bocca con una mano e decide di parlare mettendo su il sorriso più affascinante che riesce a mostrare. "Prendiamo la suite, grazie mille."

Harry sorride mentre consegna la carta di credito, Louis sente i polmoni che lottano per respirare correttamente, si sente come se avesse appena corso una maratona. La donna gli spiega come raggiungere la loro stanza e questa volta è Harry che annuisce e ascolta le indicazioni, mentre lui si limita a fissarsi le scarpe, immobile. 

Ci sono poche cose nella vita che desidera più di condividere un letto con il riccio senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze, anche se è ancora un po' esitante a riguardo. È sicuro di aver oltrepassato un confine senza aver chiesto il parere dell'altro ragazzo.

Restano entrambi zitti mentre camminano verso l'ascensore e Louis sente lo stomaco in subbuglio. Non vuole rovinare la loro serata, non quando Harry si è impegnato per organizzare il tutto. Ha avuto un idea così romantica e forse è proprio questo il problema; Harry ha programmato una serata romantica soltanto per loro due. Prendere la decisione di condividere una stanza e un letto non sembra poi così sbagliata a questo punto, inoltre il riccio ha ancora sul collo il segno del succhiotto che gli ha fatto l'altro giorno, per l'amor del cielo!

Louis non riesce a frenare il disagio che percepisce nello stomaco mentre entrano nell'ascensore, le porte che si chiudono dietro di loro. Louis inizia a balbettare qualcosa per rompere il silenzio: "Mi dispiace per aver deciso per entrambi, lo capisco se non vuoi condividere un letto con me e sono sicuro che ci sarà un divano su cui posso dormire."

"Louis," lo interrompe Harry con tono serio. "Stai zitto, non ho alcun problema a condividere un letto con te."

Louis deglutisce e alza lo sguardo dalle sue dita che continuano ad attorcirgliarsi intorno al cinturino dello zaino. "Dici davvero?"

Harry annuisce e le sue guance si colorano di una bellissima tonalità di rosso. "É tutto ciò a cui penso da quando hai rifiutato l'opportunità ieri sera."

Louis apre e chiude la bocca senza riuscire ad emettere una parola. Harry gli confonde le idee, prima non vuole baciarlo al Gran Canyon, poi se ne esce con una frase come questa, così chiara e diretta che Louis sente le farfalle svolazzare nello stomaco. E non è mai stato un ragazzo da farfalle.

La situazione non migliora visto che, subito dopo, Harry si avvicina per baciarlo. Louis sente le labbra morbide e il respiro caldo del ragazzo, prima che le porte dell'ascensore si aprano sul loro piano. Deglutisce profondamente, allontanandosi di qualche passo, e il riccio gli fa un'occhiolino che non sembra altro che una promessa.

*

Il tema della foresta non finisce nella hall, come aveva sperato inizialmente Louis. Non appena entrano nella loro stanza, trovano un grande pesce imbalsamato affisso sopra l'enorme letto king size e sulle tende alle finestre sono ricamate diversi tipi di foglie.

"C'è anche nel bagno." La voce di Harry suona soffocata attraverso le pareti della stanza, ma Louis la sente lo stesso, anche se al momento è troppo occupato a fissare il pesce gigante per fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

"I portaspazzolini sono a forma di pesce con la bocca spalancata." aggiunge Harry, riapparendo nella stanza con una faccia sconvolta. "In sostanza tengono il tuo spazzolino in gola."

Louis si gira verso Harry e ride forte, coprendosi la bocca con una mano. "Tutto questo è fottutamente ridicolo." dice sghignazzando. È tutto troppo strano per pensare di riuscire a passare una bella notte romantica. 

"Quel pesce sparirà prima che mi io mi avvicini al letto," insiste Harry indicando l'animale. "Non voglio che mi guardi mentre dormo."

"É come se fosse un angelo custode, solo che è sotto forma di pesce." risponde Louis.

"Assolutamente no." replica Harry prima di afferrare la sua borsa e sparire in bagno per lavarsi.

*

Louis, dopo essersi fatto una doccia a sua volta, comincia a prepararsi per la serata. Trova un paio di jeans puliti sul fondo del borsone e li stende sul letto per stirarli con le mani. Quindi, capovolge il resto del contenuto per terra cercando una maglietta decente, qualsiasi cosa che non sia una canottiera. Qualcosa gli dice che quella sera è arrivanto finalmente il momento di prendersi una pausa, hanno bisogno di qualche ora per rilassarsi, piuttosto che lanciarsi in auto verso la prossima destinazione. Sembra una di quelle notti da assaporare lentamente. Potrebbe non capitargli mai più l'occasione di passare una serata romantica insieme a Harry nel bel mezzo di un canyon.

Alla fine decide di indossare una semplice maglietta bianca con sopra una camicia di jeans sbottonata, poi si passa le mani tra i capelli ancora umidi per sistemarli. Non presta molta attenzione al riccio mentre si muove tra il bagno e la camera da letto, anche se sorride brevemente quando sente il phon accendersi. Anche Harry deve sentire che c'è qualcosa di diverso in serbo per quella sera.

Louis sta mandando un messaggio alle sue sorelle, quando Harry esce dal bagno in una nuvola di profumo facendolo scattare subito sull'attenti. Il riccio è girato di spalle mentre spegne la luce del bagno, e Louis si prende il suo tempo per ammirare i jeans neri che indossa l'altro ragazzo, il modo in cui gli aderiscono alle gambe, mentre ai piedi porta degli stivali neri con fibbie dorate. Louis sposta lo sguardo dalle scarpe fermandosi di nuovo sulle cosce di Harry, non riesce a farne a meno. La camicia del ragazzo è di colore blu chiaro, con le maniche arrotolate lungo gli avambracci ed è abbottonata fino a metà petto. Harry sta sorridendo quando lo sguardo di Louis arriva ai suoi occhi, ma non si sente in imbarazzo. É colpito dal modo in cui gli occhi verdi di Harry spiccano grazie al blu della camicia, come se fossero due colori nati per essere abbinati insieme. Subito dopo comincia a rimproverare se stesso per essere così scemo e per pensare a certe stupidaggini.

"Pronto?" domanda Harry e il suo sorrisetto si trasforma in un vero e proprio sorriso.

Louis sente la bocca asciutta e non riesce a rispondere, si limita ad annuire afferrando la chiave della stanza e spegnendo la luce prima di uscire dalla porta. Ha come la percezione che il pesce posto sopra il letto li stia osservando andare via.

*

Il sole ha appena iniziato a tramontare quando arrivano al ristorante. Le ombre stanno iniziando ad oscurare la valle e il calore della giornata sta iniziando a dissiparsi lasciando un fresco confortevole. Sulla base della precedente descrizione fornita da Harry, Louis ha pensato che il posto sarebbe stato più romantico rispetto ai locali in cui si sono fermati a mangiare lungo la strada, e quando un cameriere consegna loro una coperta da picnic da stendere per terra pensa, tra sé e sé, che non si aspettava sul serio una cosa del genere.

Ci sono diversi sentieri che portano a diverse aree del giardino, ogni percorso è illuminato da delle lanterne poste su dei pali ricurvi, che hanno la funzione di illuminare la strada una volta che il sole è tramontato. Le coperte da picnic sono grandi e morbide e intorno ad ogni area sono stati piantati numerosi fiori colorati e piante. Louis pensa che questo sia il posto adatto dove poter fare una proposta di matrimonio, ma non lo dice ad alta voce.

Entrambi ridono silenziosamente non appena si siedono sul terreno dopo aver steso la loro coperta, e immediatamente un cameriere porta una bottiglia di vino in un piccolo secchio, consegnando loro due menù. 

"Questo si che è il picnic perfetto," dice Harry allungando le gambe e appoggiandosi all'indietro sulle mani, mentre osserva il panorama circostante. "Sarà bello mangiare di fronte a tutto questo ben di Dio."

Louis sorride e copia la posizione del riccio. Le varie postazioni da picnic sono ben distanziate tra loro, quindi è facile dimenticare che non sono soli sul bordo del canyon ad ammirare i colori e le ombre che danzano sulle rocce al tramonto, creando arcobaleni di luce sul fiume sottostante.

Restano in silenzio per un momento, poi Louis gattona verso la bottiglia di vino e i due bicchieri che ha portato poco prima il cameriere. Non c'è una superficie rigida dove poter appoggiare i calici quindi si accontenta delle mani del riccio e li riempie poco più della metà, per poi spostarsi sulle ginocchia e sistemare la bottiglia nell'apposito recipiente.

"Ti riesce bene." commenta Harry tranquillamente, mentre Louis quasi gli cade addosso mentre ritorna al suo posto.

"Davvero?" domanda Louis sorridendo. "Sei rimasto incantato dal mio fascino?" Sta scherzando ovviamente, ma il modo in cui il più piccolo aggrotta le sopracciglia e sorride in modo sarcastico gli fa sentire le farfalle nello stomaco. Non è mai stato un grande fan delle farfalle.

Harry consegna il bicchiere a Louis senza aggiungere nulla e si mettono a guardare il menù composto principalmente da piatti semplici e genuini, un cambiamento molto gradito rispetto a tutti i cibi pieni di grasso che hanno mangiato fino a quel momento. 

Finiscono per ordinare un piatto di formaggi misti con un vassoio di affettati, che dovrebbe bastare per quattro persone, insieme ad una porzione di verdure e cracker fatti a mano, Harry sembra particolarmente entusiasta riguardo a quest'ultimo.

Ammirano il tramonto mentre aspettano i loro piatti, osservando il cielo diventare prima rosa poi arancione, il sole a calare oltre la linea dell'orizzonte. Louis pensa che questo sia uno dei tramonti più belli che abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita, ma ciò potrebbe essere dovuto alla presenza di Harry al suo fianco che, con stupore e meraviglia, si mette a indicare i diversi colori del cielo in modo da farglieli notare.

Non riesce ad ignorare il fatto che con Harry si sente perfettamente a suo agio, anche in un ambiente che sembra essere stato creato appositamente per le coppiette, e non per due amici che si baciano e si toccano nel buio di una stanza. Parlare con Harry è facile, prenderlo in giro è divertente e ascoltarlo parlare è diventato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti. Adora il modo in cui parla il riccio, la sua voce roca e dolce allo stesso tempo, che fino ad una settimana fa gli dava sui nervi, e che ora invece lo fa sorridere teneramente mentre il ragazzo racconta una storia sul suo primo bacio dato durante un tramonto quando aveva solo tredici anni. 

"Aspetta, ti ha morso?" Louis prova a concentrarsi su quello che sta dicendo il riccio piuttosto che sul suo tono di voce.

Harry sorride e alza le spalle. "Sì, era due anni più grande di me e non si era reso conto che fosse il mio primo bacio."

Louis scuote la testa mentre Harry beve lentamente un sorso di vino. "Cosa mi sono perso? Perché avrebbe dovuto morderti? A me sembra soltanto un maleducato."

Harry ride di nuovo e si copre la bocca con la mano mentre deglutisce. "Non era un morso sul naso o qualcosa del genere. Mi ha semplicemente morso un labbro, voleva essere sexy."

"Oh," sussurra Louis, capendo finalmente il senso del discorso. "Pensavo ti avesse morso tutta la faccia."

Harry lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati. "Cosa ti passa per la testa?"

"Non vuoi saperlo davvero." sussurra di nuovo con tono serio.

Harry interrompe quel momento imbarazzante facendo un grande sorriso, ma a Louis non importa.

Il loro cibo arriva su un grosso vassoio di legno che il cameriere appoggia in mezzo alla coperta, Harry nel mentre riempie i loro bicchieri poi iniziano a mangiare usando le dita e chiacchierando allegramente. Non appena il sole tramonta si alza un vento leggero che rende l'ambiente confortevole, mentre il cielo passa dall'arancio al grigio e le lanterne intorno a loro iniziano ad illuminarsi. 

La loro conversazione non segue un percorso logico, discutono dei loro bar preferiti vicino al campus, per poi passare a parlare dei loro cibi preferiti - e di come la mamma di Harry fosse rimasta scioccata quando aveva scoperto che il figlio amava i broccoli, e di come la sorella avesse iniziato ad odiarlo per aver suggerito di mangiarli ad ogni pasto. 

"Dopo un po' mi sono stancato," dice Harry. "Non li mangio da anni ormai."

Louis prende un broccolo dal piatto con le verdure e lo fa ondeggiare davanti al ragazzo. "Sei tentato di mangiarlo?"

Harry arriccia il naso e si appoggia lentamente all'indietro mettendo le mani sulla coperta. "No, per niente."

Louis si avvicina al riccio, mettendo il broccolo davanti alla faccia del ragazzo e sfiorandogli le labbra con questo. 

"Mangia!" esclama Louis con tono divertito.

Harry scuote la testa e i suoi occhi sembrano spaventati, mentre cerca di tenere sott'occhio la sua mano che continua a muoversi lentamente. 

"Mettilo in bocca dai." insiste Louis cercando di mantenere una faccia seria, colpendogli la bocca con il broccolo.

Louis sussulta quando Harry afferra rapidamente la verdura per poi gettarla lontano nel canyon. "Oops." dice poi sottovoce, le labbra premute insieme per non sghignazzare e lo sguardo fintamente sorpreso. 

Sono più vicini di quanto non lo siano stati per tutta la serata, quasi respirano l'uno sulla bocca dell'altro, tutto ciò a causa di Louis che voleva forzare il riccio a mangiare quel dannato broccolo. 

Ride leggermente ma non si tira indietro, i suoi occhi si soffermano un istante sul viso di Harry poi non resiste più e lo bacia dolcemente, la mano che scivola sotto il mento dell'altro ragazzo mentre apre le labbra per approfondire il contatto. Il tutto dura qualche secondo, si separano e ognuno ritorna al proprio posto. Louis sa che sta camminando su un sentiero molto pericoloso, baciando Harry in quel modo. Si sente come se stesse per cadere su qualcosa che potrà portargli soltanto guai, il problema è che non riesce a fermarsi. 

Non appena finiscono il loro cibo rimangono seduti silenziosamente sulla coperta da picnic, al centro è rimasto soltanto qualche avanzo di carne e di formaggio. Al contrario hanno mangiato tutte le verdure, tranne per quel pezzo di broccolo ormai sepolto nel profondo del Gran Canyon.

Come si fa buio, Louis inizia a riacquistare coraggio e sente un'improvvisa voglia di porre alcune domande al riccio. Sa già tante cose di quel ragazzo ma vuole approfondire la sua conoscenza, vuole avere più dettagli e informazioni su ciò che ha reso Harry la persona che è oggi. In parte tutta questa curiosità è dovuta al fatto che è abituato, a causa di quello che sta studiando, a riempire l'altra persona di domande, in parte invece è dovuto alle farfalle che percepisce nello stomaco ogni volta che guarda l'altro ragazzo.

"Ho una domanda." inizia Louis, quindi deglutisce dopo aver bevuto un sorso di vino e si gira verso Harry, tenendo una gamba dritta davanti a sé e l'altra piegata sotto di lui. Hanno già aperto la seconda bottiglia e, anche se Louis non è un grande esperto, il Pinot Nero della Willamette Valley scende così bene che non si è nemmeno accorto di quanti bicchieri ha bevuto fino a quel momento.

"Puoi avvicinarti al banco." dice Harry con tono serio.

"Non è così che funziona, ma grazie."

"Devo dare una ripassata al mio linguaggio giudiziario?" il riccio alza un sopracciglio e sorride.

"Sei ridicolo, non ho più domande da farti." replica Louis scuotendo la testa.

"Sì invece, dai chiedimi pure."

Louis si lecca il labbro inferiore e si sente uno stupido per la domanda che vuole fargli, ma alla fine prende coraggio. "Dopo Matt... c'è stato qualcun altro?"

Harry inclina leggermente la testa. "Qualcun altro per cosa?"

Louis alza lo sguardo per fissarlo negli occhi, ormai è troppo tardi per tornare indietro. "Sei uscito con qualcun altro?"

"Oh, sì l'ho fatto." risponde Harry con tono sorpreso, senza guardarlo in volto.

Non c'è molto da aggiungere dopo una risposta del genere e, anche se Louis è curioso, non vuole forzare il più piccolo a parlarne. Annuisce semplicemente aspettando e sperando che l'altro ragazzo dica qualcosa di più. 

"Niente di serio." continua Harry dopo qualche minuto, quando ormai Louis aveva iniziato a fissare il suo bicchiere di vino come se potesse dargli una risposta sensata alla domanda che gli ha posto. 

Louis alza lo sguardo velocemente ma nota che Harry sta fissando silenziosamente il canyon. Ci si sente al sicuro seduti lì, ci si sente piccoli e insignificanti, ed è come se qualsiasi cosa uno dirà potrà precipitare sul fondo della valle per poi essere spazzata via dal fiume. 

"Non penso di essere pronto per una relazione seria." dice infine dopo una breve pausa.

Louis annuisce, passando lentamente la lingua sui denti e sulle labbra, ripetendo a se stesso che sta solamente conoscendo Harry e che non deve dare troppa importanza alle sue risposte. Non stanno uscendo insieme e anche lui non è alla ricerca di qualcosa di serio al momento. Non gli piacciono i legami, questo l'ha capito e può accettarlo. Prende un lungo sorso di vino e risponde facendo finta di non essere turbato.

"Capito," dice non appena ritrova la voce. "E lo hanno capito le persone con cui sei uscito?"

Se Harry è infastidito dalle sue domande, non lo dà a vedere. "Parto già con la prospettiva di non voler iniziare qualcosa di serio, quindi le cose non funzioneranno per forza con quella persona," spiega Harry. "Non sono sorpreso, infatti, quando sono io quello che decide di lasciar perdere dopo un paio di uscite. Penso di sapere fin dall'inizio quando le cose non funzioneranno, quindi non perdo tempo."

"Sei sempre così pessimista?"

Harry ride tranquillamente. "Sono realista, e impaurito."

La parola impaurito fa stringere leggermente il cuore a Louis, prima di tornare in sè. Harry ha paura di buttarsi perché c'è sempre la possibilità di cadere e farsi male, così ha deciso di non rischiare. Quel ragazzo è riuscito, a modo suo, ad affascinarlo così tanto fino ad arrivare a sentirsi profondamente legato a lui, quindi non può fare a meno di sentire addosso un velo di tristezza dopo la sua ultima dichiarazione.

"Tu invece?" domanda Harry quando vede che Louis non ha nessuna intenzione di continuare il discorso. "Hai avuto degli appuntamenti?"

Louis si morde il labbro inferiore e, sorridendo, guarda nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella del più piccolo. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Harry gli avrebbe posto la stessa domanda, ora deve spiegare ad un ragazzo che implora le persone di essere gentile con il suo cuore, che lui, invece, tende ad essere sfacciato e stronzo, più che romantico, e che disdegna qualsiasi tipo di impegno.

"Non penso che si possano chiamare veri e propri appuntamenti." ammette infine. "Tendo ad essere coinvolto con persone che non cercano nulla, così come non cerco nulla nemmeno io." Va sempre in confusione quando una persona si attacca troppo a lui, ma non vuole dire la verità ad Harry. 

Louis chiude gli occhi per un momento e poi svuota in un sorso il suo bicchiere di vino, semplicemente per tenersi occupato. Si domanda se quello che ha appena detto abbia dato fastidio a Harry e se il ragazzo stia pensando a Matt in quel momento.

"Puoi dire rimorchiare." dice Harry. "Non sono una ragazzina che arrossisce se dici certe cose, lo sai."

Louis non rintraccia nessuna nota di fastidio nella sua voce. "Oh lo so." risponde infine, provando a far ridere il riccio e rompendo la tensione che si era venuta a creare tra loro. 

"Non ho smesso di credere che possa esistere qualcuno là fuori adatto a me," insiste Louis. "Mi sto godendo la vita mentre lo aspetto, tutto qua."

"Ed è bello divertirsi nel frattempo?"

"Esatto." dice Louis con un cenno del capo. "Non faccio credere a nessuno che possa avere qualcosa in più da me. Quando troverò la persone giusta a cui voglio dare tutto, lo capirà."

"Perché tu glielo dirai." replica Harry, sogghignando. 

È quello di cui hanno parlato al lago nel New Mexico, quando Louis ha rischiato di essere affogato da Harry, se non prometteva di essere chiaro e diretto con le persone. 

"Sì, Harry." risponde con tono condiscendente mentre il riccio lo osserva con un ghigno sul volto.

Louis percepisce di essere entrato in un argomento spinoso ma non riesce a smettere di porre domande, si schiarisce la gola e prova a rimediare. "Cosa ti farebbe innamorare di nuovo?" chiede indicando Harry.

"La persona giusta, forse?" Harry stringe le labbra. "Troppo scontato?"

"Per te, sì. Potresti mandare via la persona giusta perché sei spaventato e quindi perderla per sempre."

"Wow, questo è un insulto e una minaccia." risponde Harry spalancando gli occhi. "Ora sì che ci siamo."

Louis osserva lo sguardo di Harry abbassarsi sulla coperta e in quel preciso momento si sente un perfetto idiota. Tocca con due dita la parte posteriore della mano del ragazzo finchè non alza di nuovo lo sguardo. "Non volevo dire niente di cattivo," riprende con tono serio. "Voglio davvero sapere di cosa hai bisogno per non avere paura di innamorarti di nuovo." prova a mantenere la voce tranquilla e leggera ma, quando si guardano negli occhi, la domanda che ha posto gli sembra molto di più che pura e semplice curiosità tra due amici.

"Non lo so, davvero non lo so."

Louis non capisce se il riccio sta mentendo o se davvero non lo sa, ma decide di non insistere, non stasera almeno. "Forse lo capirai. Ti colpirà come un fulmine in quel dannato campo di fulmini."

Harry sorride e piega le spalle in avanti mentre cerca di non ridere alla sua battuta. "Sì, forse."

Louis aspetta che Harry gli ponga la medesima domanda, che però non arriva. Il riccio rimane tranquillo e silenzioso mentre finisce il suo vino e appoggia il bicchiere vuoto sul vassoio. 

"Se questo fosse un appuntamento," sussurra Harry dopo qualche minuto. "Direi che è uno dei più romantici a cui ho partecipato."

La dichiarazione di Harry arriva di punto in bianco, dal nulla, e Louis non riesce ad evitare di mostrarsi sorpreso. Si rende conto che la sua mano sta ancora toccando quella del riccio e decide di lasciarla lì dov'è. "Se fosse un appuntamento," sussurra a sua volta in risposta. "Direi che è stato uno dei più belli della mia vita."

Il sorriso di Harry è luminoso e Louis sente uno sfarfallio sotto le costole. Vuole così tanto che questa serata si trasformi in un vero e proprio appuntamento, ma non c'è niente che può fare a riguardo. Come per la maggior parte delle volte, volere tanto qualcosa non è mai abbastanza. Soprattutto non quando hanno appena avuto una conversazione per sottolineare che entrambi non vogliono una relazione seria, anche se è lecito domandarsi cosa sono diventati ormai l'uno per l'altro. Louis non va agli appuntamenti, se ci va di solito è sempre il primo a tirarsi indietro. Harry non sopporta essere lasciato durante un appuntamento. Louis si morde la lingua per non dire quello che prova realmente e quello che vorrebbe fare con l'altro ragazzo. 

"É difficile battere il Gran Canyon," dice Harry allontanandosi da lui. "Non pensavo che sarebbe stato così romantico, questo posto."

"C'è solo un grosso pezzo di roccia," replica Louis. "Poi aggiungi il tramonto, il vino ed ecco che diventa un posto romantico."

Harry apre la bocca come se stesse per dire qualcos'altro, gli occhi che cadono velocemente sulle labbra di Louis, poi scuote la testa e lascia cadere il silenzio intorno a loro.

Ordinano un pezzo di torta al cioccolato come dessert da condividere, giocano con le forchette come se fossero delle spade e si raccontano storie riguardo appuntamenti strani a cui hanno partecipato in passato. Louis arriva addirittura a raccontare di quella volta in cui un ragazzo gli ha proposto un rapporto a tre al primo appuntamento, Harry ride divertito e racconta di quando, a sedici anni, ha provato a darci dentro con una ragazza nella sua macchina e sono stati beccati dal padre di lei.

Quando capiscono di essere gli ultimi all'interno del ristorante - sembra sia diventata un'abitudine ormai - si alzano per andarsene, sgranchendosi le gambe e sentendosi un po' brilli per tutto il vino che hanno bevuto. Seguono le lanterne accese sul sentiero, ringraziando lo staff e facendo una piccola pausa per scattare alcune foto con il cellulare. Harry ha dimenticato la macchina fotografica in stanza.

Percorrono a piedi la strada ghiaiata per tornare all'hotel e Louis prende la mano di Harry senza pensarci, lasciando che le loro dita si intreccino. Harry gli stringe la mano a sua volta, senza guardarlo negli occhi, e Louis sorride fissando di fronte a sé l'oscurità che li avvolge.

È questo che rende la loro relazione più che una semplice amicizia, pensa Louis. Quando il sole scompare e loro sono da soli, senza persone intorno, non esitano a toccarsi e avvicinarsi l'un l'altro. Tutte le domande e i pensieri strani non esistono di notte, dove possono fare tutto quello che vogliono senza avere dubbi o ripensamenti.

La hall dell'hotel è vuota a quell'ora, le luci sono soffuse ma l'orso gigantesco è ancora presente, in tutta la sua maestosità. Louis spinge Harry di fronte all'animale per scattargli una foto, mentre entrambi ridacchiano più a lungo di quanto sia effettivamente necessario. Si tengono per mano anche mentre entrano in ascensore, restando in silenzio dopo che le porte si chiudono. Louis si appoggia contro la parete e studia la mano del riccio tra la sua, il pollice a tracciare un tatuaggio e una piccola cicatrice vicino alla nocca.

Vuole conoscere tutte le cicatrici e i segni presenti sul corpo di Harry. Vuole essere l'unico a sapere come seguire la mappa sulla pelle del più piccolo e si sente irrazionalmente geloso per il fatto che qualcuno possa averlo fatto prima di lui. Si morde la lingua per non dar voce a quello a cui sta pensando, sa che Harry scapperebbe a gambe levate. Sta diventando bravo in questo, sta diventando bravo a nascondere ciò che prova.

L'ascensore è silenzioso fin quando non annuncia il loro piano, escono lentamente mentre Harry tira delicatamente Louis verso la loro stanza. Louis si impunta sui talloni e si ferma in mezzo al corridoio, il riccio si volta confuso e lui ne approfitta per lanciarsi contro l'altro e premere insieme i loro corpi.

"Ciao." sussurra Harry sorridendo, le labbra che profumano di vino.

"Ciao." risponde Louis sempre sussurrando. Alza il dito per tracciare lentamente l'arco formato dalla bocca dell'altro ragazzo e Harry lo lascia fare, trattenendo il respiro. "Grazie per avermi invitato alla tua cena romantica."

Harry ride fragorosamente. "Era meglio di un'escursione, vero?"

"Molto," sussurra Louis. "E sai qual è la parte migliore?" Sono così vicini adesso che le sue labbra sfiorano la bocca del più piccolo.

"Cosa?" domanda Harry, gli occhi che vagano sul viso di Louis.

"Quella in cui risparmiamo energie per ciò che verrà dopo." risponde con un sorriso furbo, nel mentre cerca di dare un bacio a Harry ma il ragazzo si sposta all'ultimo secondo, ancorando le mani sui suoi fianchi e spingendolo contro il muro. Tutto ad un tratto il mondo intorno a loro sparisce, tranne la bocca di Harry sulla sua e i loro corpi pressati insieme. Harry lascia dei baci bollenti lungo la mascella di Louis e giù per il collo, le mani che accarezzano il suo sedere per trascinarlo più vicino a sé. 

"Dobbiamo entrare in stanza." sussurra Louis e sussulta quando si accorge che il riccio sta iniziando a lasciargli dei segni sulla pelle.

"Sì..." risponde Harry senza sollevare la testa e Louis si mette a ridere. 

Le guance del riccio sono rosse e gli occhi scintillano di lussuria quando lo bacia di nuovo, sa che è colpa sua se hanno iniziato a baciarsi in corridoio, ma non è così che finiranno la serata. "Dobbiamo entrare in stanza."

Harry si tira indietro e annuisce. "Hai ragione, mi dispiace."

"Niente di cui tu debba dispiacerti, preferirei vederti senza vestiti e non è appropriato in un luogo pubblico, che ne dici?"

Louis ridacchia quando vede Harry partire di corsa lungo il corridoio, la sua risata sicuramente attirerà l'attenzione delle persone presenti nell'hotel. Quando gli sembra di sentire la serratura di una porta scattare accanto a lui, comincia a correre dietro al riccio, cercando velocemente la chiave della stanza nella tasca dei pantaloni.

*

Quando la porta si chiude dietro di loro, Louis spinge Harry contro il muro e lo bacia, le mani che vagano sotto la camicia e sullo stomaco, sui fianchi e sulla schiena. Harry gli morde il labbro per poi passarci sopra con la lingua, assaporando l'essenza del vino dalla sua bocca.

Harry inizia a spingerlo con i fianchi lontano dal muro, le loro labbra che si staccano soltanto per respirare brevemente, non si preoccupano nemmeno di accendere le luci. Louis sposta le mani tra i ricci di Harry, attorcigliandoli nelle dita e tirandoli, fin quando il più piccolo non si stacca all'improvviso.

"Non posso farlo."

Louis sente un macigno sullo stomaco dopo aver udito quelle parole, spalanca gli occhi e ritorna alla realtà. Pensa alla cosa giusta da dire, vuole far capire al riccio che va tutto bene, che non cambierà nulla tra loro, ma Harry non lo sta guardando. Louis segue il suo sguardo fin quando non atterra sul pesce gigante appeso al muro.

"Il pesce?"

"Mi si è ammosciato per colpa sua." dice Harry con tono serio e Louis scoppia a ridere, non riuscendo proprio a trattenersi. Sposta la mano dai capelli di Harry lungo il suo corpo fino ad arrivare al suo cazzo, palpandolo da sopra i jeans e osservando gli occhi del riccio chiudersi di riflesso. 

"Non va bene tutto questo, piccolo." sussurra premendo un bacio sulla guancia di Harry per poi allontanarsi. Poi salta velocemente sul letto con un movimento fluido e prova a staccare il pesce dal muro. Non si muove.

"Fottuto pesce." borbotta tra sé e sé. 

In un secondo Harry è accanto a lui che afferra il bordo del quadro per aiutarlo.

"Oh mio Dio, lo hanno incollato al muro." esclama con gli occhi spalancati. 

Louis non riesce a smettere di ridere, le ginocchia gli si piegano mentre ricade sul letto, fissando la faccia offesa e sconvolta di Harry. 

"Cosa facciamo adesso?" chiede Louis tra singhiozzi e risate perché, onestamente, questa è la situazione più ridicola che gli sia mai capitata mentre sta cercando di portarsi a letto un ragazzo.

Harry fissa il pesce con sguardo minaccioso, poi salta giù dal letto e si dirige verso il divanetto nell'angolo della stanza. Afferra una coperta al volo, poi attraversa di nuovo la camera di corsa, il tutto sotto lo sguardo attento di Louis. Il riccio infila meticolosamente i bordi della coperta intorno al pesce fino a quando non appare come un grumo di fango sul muro. Louis ride per la determinazione del più piccolo, mentre Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia e cerca di coprire complemente il quadro. 

"Dovresti diventare un designer d'interni, piccolo."

Harry si mette le mani sui fianchi e lo guarda sogghignando. "Dici davvero?"

"No." risponde Louis incredulo. "É terribile e osceno."

"Ehi!" si lamenta il riccio mettendo su il broncio, poi si lascia cadere in ginocchio sul letto, rimbalzando sul materasso prima di avvicinarsi e mettersi a cavalcioni su di Louis.

"Ho rovinato i tuoi sogni?" chiede quest'ultimo, spostando le mani ai lati delle cosce di Harry.

"Sì, l'hai fatto." risponde il riccio.

"Mi dispiace," sussurra lui dolcemente. "Baciami e mi farò perdonare."

"Non c'è bisogno di chiedermelo due volte." mormora Harry poi si china per far combaciare nuovamente le loro bocche, offuscandogli la sua visuale.

Baciare Harry è facile, le sue labbra sono perennemente morbide e calde, i suoi respiri profondi gli fanno venire i brividi. Harry continua a baciarlo insistentemente lungo la mascella, sul collo per poi finire sul tatuaggio sulle clavicole. Louis butta la testa all'indietro, estasiato, e il riccio gli lascia un segno rosso vicino al colletto della camicia; glielo lascia fare senza preoccuparsi troppo delle conseguenze e nel mentre infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans del ragazzo. Harry continua a leccarlo e a baciarlo sul petto, pizzicandogli la pelle con i denti.

Infine alza di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, con un sorriso malizioso sul volto. "Scusa ma dovevo vendicarmi."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo poi spinge lontano il più piccolo per ribaltare le loro posizioni. Con le dita apre velocemente i bottoni della camicia di Harry, baciando nel frattempo ogni piccola parte di pelle che esce allo scoperto. Riesce a percepire il battito del cuore di Harry sotto la sua bocca, oltre alla contrazione dei suoi addominali quando arriva a baciare lungo il bordo dei jeans. 

Louis respira profondamente mentre fa scorrere il naso sulla pancia del ragazzo; profuma d'estate con una punta di qualcosa di dolce e si mette a ridere per il solletico quando Louis gli bacia i fianchi. 

Infine si decide ad aprire il bottone dei jeans, poi si alza per sfilarsi velocemente la maglietta e togliere, allo stesso tempo, la camicia ad Harry. Il riccio si siede per lasciargli un bacio, le mani che vagano indisturbate ad accarezzargli i fianchi mentre Louis gli spinge nuovamente la lingua in bocca, leccandogli la linea dei denti.

Non sanno assolutamente quello che stanno facendo. Louis si trova seduto sul grembo di Harry, le mani che toccano tutto ciò che trovano sul loro percorso, esplorando ognuno il corpo dell'altro, le loro labbra che si staccano solamente per riprendere fiato. Louis è contento di come stanno procedendo le cose, soprattutto quando sente il membro duro del riccio premere contro la sua coscia, anche i jeans che indossa sembrano diventare sempre più stretti man mano che passano i minuti.

"Cosa vuoi?" domanda Louis quando si ritrova ormai senza respiro, sta cominciando a diventare sempre più ansioso e voglioso a causa dei movimenti del ragazzo sotto di lui.

"Non lo so," risponde Harry, poi si mette a ridere quando Louis lo spinge e lo fa cadere nuovamente sul materasso. "Sono serio." aggiunge infine con un sorriso.

"Certo." replica Louis mordendo dolcemente l'orecchio del riccio per poi lasciargli una scia di saliva lungo il collo. Fa scorrere dolcemente le dita sul petto del ragazzo e lo sente respirare profondamente e gemere non appena gli sfiora i capezzoli. Sorride maliziosamente mentre si abbassa sul letto e traccia con la lingua lo stesso percorso fatto dalle sue dita. Morde e succhia la pelle del più piccolo, poi lo bacia e gli soffia sopra aria fresca, finchè non vede Harry contorcersi dal piacere sotto di lui. Ogni gemito mozzato viene sostituito da un verso acuto. 

"Hai qualche idea, piccolo?" domanda Louis alzandosi, sfregando con le dita la pelle arrossata del riccio. "O posso andare avanti e decidere io?"

Harry scoppia a ridere mentre si copre gli occhi con i palmi delle mani, come se non potesse credere a quello che stanno facendo. "Dita..." sussurra infine.

Louis inclina la testa di lato. "Cosa?"

Harry lascia cadere le mani e incontra gli occhi di Louis. "Ti vanno bene le dita?"

È una domanda semplice, ma gli ci vuole un momento per capirla e per pensare ad una risposta, nel mentre apre e chiude la bocca senza proferire parola. "Me lo chiedi così?" risponde infine spalancando gli occhi. "Nello stesso modo in cui mi hai chiesto se mi piacevano le olive a pranzo l'altro giorno?"

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Vuoi discutere anche oggi?"

Louis scuote la testa. "Assolutamente no." Poi si avvicina per baciare di nuovo il riccio, prima di alzarsi dal letto e togliersi i jeans e le scarpe in un colpo solo. Infine ritorna a sdraiarsi sul letto, Harry non si è spostato neanche di un millimetro dalla posizione iniziale. 

"Sei impaziente?"

"Non ne hai assolutamente idea." risponde muovendo i fianchi.

Guardare Harry togliersi gli anelli è la cosa più erotica che Louis abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita, ne è più che sicuro. Si è distratto qualche istante a guardare i gioielli sul comodino, subito dopo alza lo sguardo per studiare l'ampiezza delle spalle di Harry e la sua vita sottile mentre si alza dal letto. 

Louis si infila la mano nelle mutande mentre il riccio si sposta verso la borsa per cercare qualcosa all'interno. Cerca di darsi un po' di sollievo ma non è abbastanza, finisce per avvolgere la mano attorno alla propria lunghezza, cominciando a muoverla lentamente mentre Harry ritorna verso il letto.

"Hai iniziato senza di me?" domanda Harry reggendo tra le mani il lubrificante.

Louis sorride maliziosamente. "Ci stai mettendo troppo tempo, piccolo." risponde con aria compiaciuta.

Harry ride divertito e gattona verso Louis, per poi baciarlo e sorridere contro le sue labbra e, Dio, tutto ciò a cui Louis riesce a pensare è che questo è proprio quello che desidera. La risata di Harry, calda ed eccitante è tutto quello che vuole ogni notte, ed è difficile per lui pensare di non riuscire ad avere quel ragazzo fantastico anche alla luce del giorno.

Harry che aggancia i pollici nel bordo dei suoi boxer è sufficiente per farlo tornare alla realtà, solleva i fianchi per aiutare l'altro a sfilarglieli. Harry lancia l'intimo alle sue spalle e lo guarda attentamente, quasi fosse un dessert appetitoso. Louis pensa di perdere i sensi quando il riccio si sporge per baciarlo un'altra volta. 

*

"Non riesco più a sentire le gambe."

"Non riesci più a sentire le gambe? Mi sento come se la tua lingua mi avesse fatto un'epidurale."

"Un'epidurale?" Harry si alza, i capelli spettinati e il petto lucido di sudore. "Non è quello che fanno alle donne incinte?"

Louis alza gli occhi al soffitto. "Vuoi discutere anche su questo?"

Harry ride e si stende di nuovo, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Gli sembra di aver corso una maratona, sta ancora cercando di riprendere fiato.

Louis pensava di aver raggiunto il nirvana quando aveva preso il cazzo di Harry in bocca due sere prima, ma le labbra del riccio sul suo corpo e le sue dita scivolose lo hanno portato ad un livello assolutamente superiore. C'è qualcosa di magico nella lingua di Harry, nel modo in cui ha aspettato che Louis gli dicesse come muoversi, che gli confessasse come gli piaceva essere toccato. Le dita del riccio potrebbero essere quasi più eccitanti della sua lingua, il modo in cui ne ha inserite due dentro di lui, cercando il punto perfetto, annebbiando la sua visuale e facendogli vedere soltanto macchie bianche ed elefanti danzare. Non è sicuro da dove escano gli elefanti, ma Harry Styles potrebbe essere benissimo un Dio del sesso in incognito. Ha raggiunto il culmine e il suo intero corpo si è irrigidito per la troppa eccitazione, rendendogli le gambe molli e gelatinose. Come se gli avessero fatto una dannata epidurale. 

Louis fa scorrere lentamente le dita tra i capelli di Harry, respirando l'odore dello shampoo mescolato al sudore. Di solito non ama i momenti post sesso ma, ovviamente, insieme a Harry è tutto perfetto. 

É perfetto il modo in cui il più piccolo respira contro il suo petto, e soprattutto il modo in cui Louis sente il battito del cuore di Harry su di lui. 

È una versione diversa rispetto all'Harry che ha avuto in mezzo alle gambe. Quello che ha leccato ogni traccia del suo seme per poi baciarlo profondamente, respirando e ansimando contro il suo viso. Louis non ha dovuto faticare molto per far arrivare il riccio all'orgasmo, gli è bastato prenderlo in mano e sussurrargli parole sporche all'orecchio. Harry è arrivato al culmine con il volto nascosto contro il collo di Louis, tutto il corpo in preda agli spasmi. L'orgasmo sembrava averlo consumarlo, dato il gemito smorzato e silenzioso contro la sua pelle. 

Louis fa un respiro profondo, sa che è passato molto tempo da quando ha fatto qualcosa in più rispetto a succhiare il cazzo di qualcuno nel bagno di un locale, con Harry gli sembra tutto completamente nuovo. Ogni nuova esperienza con il riccio è fantastica, al punto che potrebbe quasi diventarne dipendente. Aggiungici le stupide battute di Harry e la sua dolce personalità, il suo corpo caldo ed eccitante e il modo in cui si muove a letto. É così fottuto per Harry Styles che ha paura ad ammetterlo ad alta voce.

"Possiamo chiamare il servizio in camera?" domanda Harry rompendo il silenzio nella stanza. 

"Sì," risponde Louis dolcemente, cercando il telefono sul comodino. "Cosa vuoi, piccolo?" Si morde subito la lingua per aver usato, di nuovo, quel nomignolo.

"Voglio un piatto di patatine fritte."

Louis non riesce a contenersi e scoppia a ridere così forte che gli cade il cellulare dalle mani. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Eccoci tornate con l'undicesimo capitolo, speriamo vi sia piaciuto :)
> 
> Il prossimo aggiornamento sarà tra due settimane, poi tornerà tutto come prima, ossia uno ogni settimana!
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	13. Dodicesimo giorno

**Gran Canyon, Arizona**

É ancora troppo presto, pensa Louis tra sé e sé. É troppo presto per svegliarsi, tornare alla realtà e cercare di capire di chi sia il corpo caldo premuto contro al suo. È troppo presto per sorridere, prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, soltanto perché Harry dorme sul suo petto e russa come un gattino.

Secondo i suoi conti, è insieme a Harry da dodici giorni, e gli sembra ancora di non conoscere minimamente l'altro ragazzo. Sente uno strano calore alla bocca dello stomaco e un senso di protezione del tutto ingiustificato verso il riccio. Vuole sapere tutto di Harry, e vuole che l'altro sappia tutto di lui. Tuttavia, non gli è permesso di chiedere o desiderare nessuna di queste cose. Ciò che gli è consentito chiedere, pensa, sono dei baci giocosi ogni tanto e qualche carezza; devono fingere di voler stare insieme solamente per divertirsi, a patto che mantengano il loro cuore e i loro sentimenti lontani, nulla di più.

Louis deglutisce e si sente come sul bordo di un precipizio, con la paura di farsi male da un momento all'altro. Non sarà lui quello a rimanere fregato, non sarà lui quello ad essere lasciato. 

Sdraiato sul letto con il corpo caldo di Harry addosso pensa che entrambe le cose, purtroppo, stanno diventando realtà. 

Con uno sforzo enorme, Louis rotola via dal corpo del riccio e atterra sul pavimento lentamente, cercando di non fare rumore. Si sente come se fosse un intruso. Sta indossando i boxer a rovescio, la sua schiena è totalmente graffiata, i suoi capelli sono un disastro. Non aiuta il fatto che non appena mette piede in bagno e si guarda allo specchio si mette quasi ad urlare per lo spavento. Harry, tuttavia, non si muove di un millimetro dalla sua posizione e Louis potrebbe quasi sentirsi offeso a riguardo.

Decide di lasciar perdere, dopo aver usato il bagno e aver trovato il riccio ancora beatamente addormentato a letto. Il più piccolo si è spostato verso il cuscino utilizzato da Louis, occupando completamente la zona dove ha dormito fino a poco prima. L'orologio sul comodino segna appena le sette e non vuole svegliare l'altro ragazzo e rimettersi subito in viaggio. Stare una mattinata a letto con Harry è in cima alla lista delle cose che più gli piacerebbe fare, quelle cose che è abbastanza sicuro di non poter nemmeno desiderare. A meno che, naturalmente, non se le prenda con la forza.

Costeggia il bordo del letto per mettersi nel lato opposto, sistemando le coperte mentre si sdraia dietro al più piccolo, accucciandosi contro il corpo caldo del ragazzo. Bacia dolcemente l'angolo della spalla di Harry e appoggia la testa sul cuscino. Chiude a malapena gli occhi quando sente la voce roca di Harry rompere il silenzio. 

"Non ero bravo a fare il cucchiaio grande?"

Louis tiene gli occhi chiusi, fingendo di essere caduto in un sonno profondo come se fosse la bella addormentata, ma Harry comincia a muovere i fianchi contro di lui e a questo punto Louis non può davvero più ignorarlo.

"Non mi piace molto, in effetti." risponde, cercando di trattenere un sorriso.

Harry si gira verso di lui velocemente, facendo muovere l'intero letto e tirando per ben due volte un calcio nel suo stomaco a causa delle sue ridicole gambe lunghe. La sua idea di passare una mattinata pigra a dormire si è volatilizzata.

"Buongiorno." dice Harry non appena si sistema comodo sul materasso.

Louis ride dolcemente. "Buongiorno." sussurra infine. 

Harry aveva bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per augurargli una buona giornata. 

"Perché ti aggiravi furtivamente per la stanza?" chiede il riccio mentre gli occhi vagano sul suo viso. 

La parte romantica del cuore di Louis vorrebbe memorizzare ogni movimento compiuto dall'altro ragazzo, ogni singolo sguardo e ogni parola, ma sa che non può farlo.

"Aggirarmi furtivamente?" Louis solleva le sopracciglia. "Sono andato a pisciare." quindi osserva il solco che si crea sulla fronte del riccio e il modo in cui l'altro pensa a cosa rispondere.

"Pensavo che saresti tornato a letto."

"L'ho fatto," risponde. "Dove pensi che siamo adesso? Ho soltanto cambiato lato." Passa il dito sullo zigomo di Harry per afferrare una ciglia vagante prima di mettere la mano sotto un lato della sua testa. 

"Saresti potuto ritornare al tuo posto," replica Harry. "Lo stavo tenendo al caldo per te."

Louis non riesce a trattenere una risata. "Sì, sembravi star dormendo profondamente piccolo, non volevo disturbarti."

"Che cosa dolce." sussurra Harry con un ghigno sul volto.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Avevo paura di svegliarti, in realtà dovremmo alzarci ed affrontare la giornata ma speravo di dormire ancora un po'."

Harry aggrotta la sopracciglia. "Possiamo dormire ancora, se vuoi."

"Possiamo?" esclama contento, socchiudendo gli occhi. "In questo momento sembri piuttosto sveglio e pronto a saltare giù dal letto."

"Non è vero." dice Harry, facendo finta di sbadigliare. 

Louis lo osserva con uno sguardo poco impressionato. 

"Davvero, sono stanco. Possiamo tornare a dormire ancora un po'." insiste Harry.

Come per dimostrare che intende farlo sul serio, il riccio si volta in modo da dargli le spalle, avvicinandosi al suo corpo in modo da pressarli insieme. Louis guarda con un leggero stupore quando l'altro ragazzo gli si avvicina per poi appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, tirandosi un suo braccio sullo stomaco in una specie di abbraccio. Louis sospira pesantemente e alza gli occhi al cielo ancora una volta. Tra tutte le persone al mondo doveva prendersi una cotta proprio per Harry Styles.

Appiattisce il palmo della mano contro lo stomaco del riccio e sente ogni respiro profondo che emette il più piccolo. Comincia ad accarezzarlo lentamente e chiude gli occhi a sua volta per rilassarsi, forse la mattinata pigra alla quale aveva pensato appena sveglio non era una cattiva idea.

Passano due minuti prima che Harry sbuffi e rotoli sulla schiena, facendo spostare Louis verso il bordo del letto. "Mi dispiace, non ho più sonno."

Louis emette un gemito frustrato e allo stesso tempo si mette a ridere, Harry ridacchia leggermente insieme a lui.

"Tu rimani qua," dice il riccio mentre si alza. "Farò una doccia mentre tu dormi ancora un po'. Farò una lunga doccia."

Louis lo guarda confuso mentre Harry si alza rapidamente dal letto. Si sposta verso il posto occupato precedentemente dall'altro ragazzo e chiude gli occhi. Nel mentre sente provenire dal bagno il rumore della doccia, ma prova a far finta di niente e riprendere a dormire. 

Il sonno, tuttavia, non arriva. Spalanca le palpebre, sospirando insoddisfatto, e si sfrega gli occhi con le dita. Un letto caldo gli era sembrato un sogno quella mattina, ma non può restare a dormire provando a dimenticare ciò che sta facendo Harry nella stanza accanto. 

"Fotutto Harry." borbotta tra sé e sé mentre si alza in piedi. 

Si concede un minuto per riflettere sulla situazione e per costringersi a tornare a dormire, stiracchiandosi le gambe, ma quando sente di nuovo il rumore dell'acqua attraversa di corsa la stanza e si sfila rapidamente i boxer. 

"Se non puoi batterli, unisciti a loro." mormora mentre apre la porta del bagno.

Il sorriso sorpreso del riccio non appena vede Louis apparire di fronte alle ante della doccia si trasforma rapidamente in un sorriso sporco e sarcastico, sembra quasi un deja vu. Se non sta attento, Louis, potrebbe abituarsi a svegliarsi ogni mattina in questo modo. 

*

Restano in doccia più tempo del previsto e quando finalmente escono dal bagno la loro pelle è arrossata e Louis non è sicuro di aver tolto tutto lo shampoo dai suoi capelli. Le cose che non farebbe per dei bei ragazzi. Anzi, per un solo ragazzo in particolare.

Harry non è messo meglio di lui, cammina per la stanza con l'asciugamano avvolto attorno ai fianchi, la schiena rossa a causa dei graffi che lui gli ha lasciato. Gli dona molto, pensa tra sé e sé. Il momento più bello è stato quando Harry si è abbassato sulle ginocchia per prenderglielo in bocca, il modo in cui i suoi zigomi risaltavano quando incavava le guance, il modo in cui gli occhi verdi dell'altro incontravano quelli di Louis mentre spingeva il suo cazzo più a fondo nella gola del riccio. 

Louis si schiarisce la voce, cercando di tornare alla realtà e non pensare a quello che è appena successo. Harry lo sente e gli sorride in modo ammiccante dall'altra parte della stanza. Cercano di prepararsi velocemente, indossando pantaloncini di jeans e una maglietta, infilano quindi il resto dei loro vestiti nelle borse e controllano di non aver lasciato nulla in giro per la camera.

Quando Louis finisce di lavarsi i denti, Harry è sdraiato sul letto con i piedi che toccano il pavimento e il suo viso è oscurato da una brochure di un hotel.

"Cosa stai cercando?" domanda Louis riponendo lo spazzolino nella borsa. 

"Dove siamo adesso non ti sembra quel tipo di posto che fa i pancake a tema?"

"A tema?"

"Ad esempio i pancake a orso con la faccia fatta di frutta e la panna montata."

Louis sbatte le palpebre, incredulo. "Che cosa stai dicendo?"

Harry si siede e getta la bochure sul comodino. "Voglio dei pancakes e dato che siamo in una baita a tema foresta, spero mi facciano dei pancake a forma di orso."

"Non hai sei anni."

Harry emette un verso stizzitto per poi rispondere. "Non è vero, sono semplicemente entusiasta dell'ambiente che ci circonda."

"Sì? Ma non sei entusiasta del pesce attaccato al muro, a quanto pare."

Harry si alza in piedi e scuote la testa, prendendo la sua borsa nell'angolo della stanza. "Non farmi dire più nulla riguardo quel pesce, per favore."  
Louis ride e fa strada fuori dalla stanza, gettando un'ultima occhiata intorno per precauzione. Sono diventati ormai dei viaggiatori esperti, quindi è abbastanza sicuro di non aver dimenticato nulla di importante.

Stanno aspettando l'ascensore quando Harry, improvvisamente, si piega contro il suo fianco facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Louis lo spinge a sua volta e Harry sorride divertito.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" Louis si volta verso il riccio per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Non lo so." Harry fa spallucce e sogghigna.

"Perché sei così felice?" domanda di nuovo Louis, incuriosito.

"Non mi è permesso essere felice, adesso?"

Louis si lecca un labbro, nervoso. "Mi fai insospettire."

"Spero che abbiano dei pancakes a forma di orso." ribadisce Harry cambiando discorso.

Louis lo guarda di nuovo ed esclama. "Ecco perché sei così sorridente."

Harry alza le spalle e comincia a muoversi nervosamente sul posto. "Forse..."

Louis gli pizzica un anca e Harry si lamenta infastidito. "Cosa c'è? Non lo so perché sono così felice. È semplicemente una bella giornata, ok?"

Louis annuisce in risposta mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprono davanti a loro.

"Ehi." sussurra quando le porte si richiudono.

"Ehi." ripete Harry, guardandolo dolcemente. Si fissano l'un l'altro per un momento poi il riccio ride di nuovo. "Che cosa c'è adesso?"

Louis cerca di far cadere il discorso. "Niente, niente."

Riesce a percepire Harry che lo sta ancora fissando e Louis non riesce a fermarsi, si sporge lentamente per baciarlo. Si scambiano un bacio veloce e morbido, poi ancora un altro prima che le porte si aprano sulla hall dell'hotel. Louis esce per primo e non riesce a frenare le farfalle che sente nello stomaco quando, con la coda dell'occhio, vede Harry sorridergli timidamente. Non rimane mai senza parole, di solito, ma quel bacio in ascensore gli ha tolto il fiato. Louis ormai è troppo preso dall'altro ragazzo per riuscire ad uscirne senza farsi del male.

*

Per l'immensa soddisfazione e gioia di Harry, il ristorante del Bright Angel Lodge propone per colazione dei pancake con la faccia di un orso, delle fragole al posto degli occhi, un pezzo di banana al posto del naso e un sorriso fatto con la panna montata. Harry riesce a convincere Louis a prendere la sua stessa colazione; anzi, interrompe Louis mentre sta ordinando un noioso bagel e ordina pancakes per entrambi.

Quando arrivano i piatti nota che i pancake a forma d'orso sono ridicoli, sicuramente vengono fatti appositamente per i bambini di sei anni; Harry tuttavia gli dedica un intero servizio fotografico e, addirittura, convince Louis a tenere in mano il suo piatto per scattargli una foto. Louis si lamenta svariate volte durante la colazione, fin quando Harry non lo zittisce con un bacio intenso vietato ai minori, visto che si trovano in un ristorante per famiglie. Ma a lui non importa molto. 

Non pensarci troppo è la sua nuova strategia. Hanno un tempo limitato per stare insieme, il viaggio ben presto arriverà al capolinea. Non può sapere cosa succederà quando torneranno al campus, ma è abbastanza sicuro che non ci saranno serate a guardare i tramonti e mattinate pigre a rotolare nel letto. 

Invece di lasciarsi prendere dall'ansia e dalla malinconia, Louis morde l'orecchio del suo orso pancake e mastica velocemente. Per adesso, può avere il riccio quando vuole, anche se non è sicuro di cosa possa significare tutto questo a lungo andare; per ora non significa assolutamente nulla. Adesso sta semplicemente baciando le labbra di Harry per pulirlo dalla panna dei pancakes, mentre gli tiene la mano e si incamminano verso la Jeep. Per ora, questo è tutto ciò che vuole.

*

È bello poter guidare con i finestrini abbassati anziché con l'aria condizionata, la brezza entra lentamente dentro l'auto mentre si dirigono a sud verso Sedona. Louis consulta il taccuino con l'itinerario per controllare tutte le potenziali attività programmate dal riccio, ma non trova nulla.

"Sedona è così noiosa e non c'è nemmeno un museo?" chiede Louis mentre lancia il taccuino addosso all'altro ragazzo. Harry ha un cruciverba sul grembo che gli cade dalle gambe per l'impatto con il quaderno.

"No." risponde Harry sistemando l'itinerario nel vano portaoggetti. "Ho deciso di fermarmi due giorni invece che vederla solo di passaggio, c'è una bella mostra artistica contemporanea."

"Ah, l'arte," replica Louis seccamente. "La mia preferita."

Harry non gli risponde a tono, Louis quindi inserisce il secondo album di Lorde nello stereo e si prepara ad altre due ore di viaggio. Il riccio incrocia la caviglia sinistra sul ginocchio destro e continua a riempire il cruciverba con una penna viola.

Louis lo guarda ogni tanto, incuriosito, quando è sicuro di poter distogliere gli occhi dalla strada per qualche secondo. Gli piace il modo in cui la luce del sole ombreggia il viso di Harry, oppure il modo in cui mastica l'estremità della penna mentre pensa alla parola successiva da scrivere. Sembra così contento di fare finalmente qualcosa per conto suo, Louis, al contrario, avrebbe già buttato fuori il libro dal finestrino. In effetti potrebbe aver fatto qualcosa di simile, quando i suoi genitori hanno cercato di fargli leggere un libro per mantenerlo tranquillo durante i viaggi estivi.

È divertente, pensa Louis, e soprattutto non gli dispiace un po' di quiete, questo silenzio con in sottofondo della musica soft gli concilia la guida. É contento di condividere tutto questo con Harry. La sola presenza del più piccolo ha la capacità di calmarlo, soprattutto mentre canticchia tra sé e sé e osserva fuori dal finestrino di tanto in tanto. Lo sguardo di Harry cattura il suo un paio di volte, come se riuscisse a sentirne il peso addosso. Louis lo capisce dal modo in cui il riccio sogghigna sotto i baffi o dal modo in cui lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio.

*

Sedona non è una citta per viaggiatori avventurosi. Mentre guidano nella periferia, Louis osserva i lunghi viali alberati dove si localizzano numerose gallerie d'arte e birrerie con enormi cortili e giardini. Tuttavia, non vede nessun hotel nelle vicinanze e non pensa sia un buon segno. 

"Sai cosa dovremmo fare," dice Harry come se gli stesse leggendo nella mente. "Dovremmo fare una pausa in una città come questa."

"Che cosa?" Louis alza le sopracciglia. "Probabilmente fermarsi qua costa quanto il nostro intero viaggio."

"Dubito che sia così," replica Harry con tono serio. "Probabilmente costerà poche centinaia di dollari."

"Ti rendi conto che il lodge costava cinquanta dollari a notte, vero?"

"Louis," insiste Harry seriamente, girandosi sul sedile per guardarlo in volto. "Dici sempre che dovremmo andare all'avventura, o sbaglio?"

Louis preme le labbra in una linea sottile. "Quando sono le stesse avventure che voglio fare anche io." Poi emette un gemito sorpreso quando il riccio gli pizzica un fianco. "Non apprezzi la mia onestà?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e l'angolo della bocca si arriccia in un ghigno. "Andiamo, potrebbe essere divertente, possiamo stare in periferia che sicuramente è più economica, potremmo fare come a Bricktown in Oklahoma."

"Bricktown." ripete Louis, riflettendo tra sé e sé. Durante la loro permanenza in quella città aveva capito che gli sarebbe piaciuto baciare Harry, quella notte quel pensiero si era annidato tra le sue costole e non era più andato via. Sicuramente non gli piacerà quanto dovrà pagare caro per soggiornare in un resort di lusso, ma gli piace l'idea di stare con Harry ovunque lui voglia andare; uscire in un bar con lui, vestirsi bene per una cena romantica, tenenersi per mano mentre tornano in stanza. Baciare Harry in una stanza lussuosa su un letto con lenzuola pregiate. Non gli dispiacerebbe così tanto provarci, in effeti.

"Dai Lou," dice Harry dolcemente, quindi appoggia una mano sul suo ginocchio e fa gli occhi da cucciolo. Louis non ha nessuna possibilità di resistere.

"Prenderemo la stanza più economica." risponde Louis infine. "E staremo soltanto una notte."

Harry lo guarda divertito e speranzoso e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. 

*

Scelgono un resort e una spa nascosti dietro una lunga fila di alberi verdi, e per l'intero viaggio in macchina per raggiungere il posto, Harry continua a parlare di come spenderà tutti i suoi soldi per farsi fare un massaggio rilassante, visto che la schiena gli fa male per il fatto di essere rimasto seduto troppe ore all'interno di una macchina.

"Ti fa spesso male la schiena?" Louis distoglie per un attimo gli occhi dalla stradina che conduce all'Heaven Oasis Resort and Spa.

"Potrei farti io un massaggio." Si offre Louis ancora prima di riflettere sul fatto che non è poi così bravo a fare i massaggi. È più bravo a ricevere che a donare quando si tratta di attività legate ad un centro benessere.

"Sì," sbuffa Harry. "Se voglio un massaggio con il lieto fine, te lo farò sapere."

"Ehi," esclama Louis ridendo. "Potrebbe essere una bella idea, comunque."

"Lo so," risponde il riccio con tono compiaciuto. "Non ho detto che è una brutta idea, infatti."

Louis guarda il più piccolo e gli fa l'occhiolino mentre Harry ride distogliendo lo sguardo.

Davanti all'ingresso del resort c'è un parcheggiatore ma Louis decide di arrangiarsi autonomamente, non è così felice di dover pagare qualcuno per fare qualcosa che è pienamente capace di fare da solo. Il panorama è mozzafiato, deve ammetterlo. C'è un torrente che scorre da qualche parte in lontananza e c'è tantissimo verde, più di quanto ne abbia visto in Arizona. C'è anche una leggera brezza nell'aria e Louis si sente in paradiso.

"Oh mio dio," dice Harry non appena escono dall'auto. "C'è un matrimonio."

Una volta che Louis realizza ciò che ha detto il riccio, cerca di guardare a sua volta quello che sta guardando l'altro ragazzo. C'è un matrimonio proprio sul retro del resort, non è ancora iniziato ma è evidente per la presenza di un arco floreale e file di sedie bianche allineate. C'è una folla di persone che si aggira nel giardino e Louis riesce quasi a percepire il nervosismo e l'eccitazione presente nell'aria.

"Che bel lavoro che hanno fatto." Sussurra Louis colpito da tutto ciò che ha di fronte.

Harry gli lascia un colpetto nello stomaco prima di rispondere. "Questo è un posto magnifico dove sposarsi." Quindi incrocia le braccia osservando attentamente quanti più dettagli della cerimonia. Sono troppo lontani per poter vedere tutto in modo accurato, ma Louis ascolta il riccio che si mette a parlare a ruota libera. "Gli alberi che fanno ombra sono fantastici e anche la luce è perfetta per le foto. I fiori lungo lo schienale delle sedie è un tocco di classe." 

Harry ha una voce così roca e tranquilla che Louis non fa nessuna fatica ad ascoltarlo.

"Sei un wedding planner travestito da professore di storia dell'arte?" chiede Louis agrottando le sopraciglia quando Harry fa l'ennesima osservazione sul fatto che è stato inserito un altarino dove far sistemare gli sposi.

"No, semplicemente adoro i matrimoni." risponde il riccio con le guance leggermente rosse.

"Davvero?" Louis sorride. "Hai già pensato al tuo di matrimonio?" non sa perché glielo sta chiedendo, loro due sono soliti farsi domande strane. É proprio per questo motivo che sente di conoscere Harry da tutta la vita e non soltanto da una settimana.

"Qualche volta ci ho pensato," Harry si alza in piedi per sgranchirsi la schiena. "Quando non sono così tanto pessimista da pensare che l'amore non esiste."

"Qual è il luogo dei tuoi sogni, allora?"

"In un lago," dice Harry velocemente per poi mordersi un labbro. "Ho risposto troppo velocemente vero? Avrei dovuto far finta di pensarci un po'."

"Va bene," risponde lui scuotendo la testa. "É una cosa dolce, il fatto che tu ci abbia pensato."

"Dolce..." ripete Harry tra sé e sé, stringendo le labbra tra loro.

Louis sente uno strano movimento nello stomaco non appena vede la reazione del riccio, cerca di distogliere l'attenzione dal ragazzo ponendogli un'altra domanda. "Allora, ti piacerebbe farlo nei pressi di un lago?"

Harry sorride leggermente. "Sì, mi piacerebbe fare una cerimonia vicino all'acqua, sposarmi e poi affittare delle cabine per tutto il weekend, così che la famiglia e gli amici possano festeggiare per giorni, non soltanto per una notte. Voglio che sia la celebrazione del nostro amore e del nostro futuro, non devono sentirsi obbligati a partecipare."

"Nostro?" ripete Louis, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente.

Harry geme e distoglie subito lo sguardo. "Mio e del mio potenziale marito. Non tu e io. Meglio così?"

Louis sogghigna. "Non intendevo dire che stavi parlando di me e te insieme," risponde quando realizza ciò che aveva capito il riccio dalla sua domanda. "Stavo solo facendo riferimento al modo in cui hai incluso gli amici e la famiglia. Mi piace l'idea."

Harry si copre il viso con una mano, imbarazzato, e Louis agrotta le sopracciglia, confuso dalla piega che ha preso la situazione.

"Cosa c'è?" domanda tirando la mano di Harry lontano dalla faccia e avvolgendo delicatamente le dita sul polso dell'altro.

Harry è diventato tutto rosso, ma in modo diverso dal solito. Questo è un rosso dovuto all'imbarazzo e all'innocenza di ciò che aveva appena detto. 

Louis sorride di nuovo e chiede. "Mi vuoi dire cosa c'è?"

"Sono un po' imbarazzato al momento, hai pensato che stavo facendo una proposta di matrimonio," risponde il riccio. "É piuttosto imbarazzante la cosa." 

"Un po' imbarazzante lo è," replica annuendo con la testa. "Penso che siamo andati oltre ormai, piccolo, abbiamo condiviso il letto e il bagno per dodici giorni, non puoi nascondermi più nulla."

Harry inclina la testa da un lato. "Posso ancora nasconderti alcune cose, credo."

"Tipo cosa?" domanda Louis curioso, lascendo cadere la mano lungo il fianco quando si accorge che sta ancora trattenendo il polso di Harry.

"Mistero." replica il riccio mentre la sua faccia ritorna ad un colore normale.

"Avere segreti non rende amiche due persone, lo sai vero?"

Harry fa spallucce, in accordo con lui. "Forse no, hai ragione," quindi chiude lo spazio tra i loro corpi e lo bacia lentamente. "I baci lo fanno, invece."

"Non bacio tutti i miei amici." replica Louis quando il riccio si tira indietro. Sa che non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di quello che stanno facendo, ma a volte ha come la sensazione che dovrebbe ricordarlo, a se stesso e anche a Harry. Quello che stanno facendo non è assolutamente normale, sicuramente lo sa anche il riccio.

Harry sogghigna come se stesse nascondendo un segreto importante. "Neanche io, di solito."

Louis non sa davvero cosa rispondere a quel punto, quindi prova a cambiare argomento.

"Andiamo a fare il check-in?"

Segue Harry fino all'entrata del resort, nessuno dei due prende le valigie. Probabilmente è meglio prima informarsi su quanto costa una camera per una notte in un resort chiamato Heaven Oasis. Come se lui fosse in grado di portare via Harry da quel posto meraviglioso, ora che sanno che c'è addirittura un matrimonio.

"Chissà dove andranno in luna di miele," pensa Louis ad alta voce. "Probabilmente avranno un sacco di roba gratis."

"Pensi che sia vero?" domanda Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla folla di persone e posandolo su di lui. "Il fatto che gli sposi ottengono sempre roba gratis?"

"Uh, sì, certo. Solitamente compilano una lista dei regali che vorrebbero poi quando vanno in giro dicono che si sono appena sposati e tutti gli offrono cose gratuitamente. Oltre a fargli gli auguri per una buona vita e di passare tanti anni felici assieme, prima che il sesso vada male e qualcuno dei due tradisca l'altro."

"Wow," esclama Harry sorpreso. "Quanto romanticismo nell'aria, eh?"

"Scusami..."

"Spero un giorno di scoprire se è tutto vero come dicono," dice Harry all'improvviso. "E spero che chiunque mi sposi sia abbastanza divertente e fedele da portarmi fuori a cena anche dopo cinque anni di matrimonio, facendo finta di essere ancora in luna di miele per riuscire ad ottenere cibo gratis."

Louis ride dopo l'affermazione del riccio e si interrompe quando raggiungono le porte principali del resort di lusso.

"Cosa c'è?" domanda Harry guardandosi attorno.

Louis si lecca le labbra lentamente, la mente che corre all'impazzata, la labbra che si incurvano in un sogghigno mentre pensa a come mettere in atto il suo piano.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiede nuovamente Harry, con tono preoccupato.

"Dammi un tuo anello," replica Louis, voltandosi per fronteggiare l'altro ragazzo e bloccare la vista dall'interno.

"Cosa stai dicendo?"

"Sembri un pappagallo," replica Louis velocemente, quindi si infila l'anello nella mano sinistra e nota che gli sta perfettamente. "Sposta l'altro anello nell'anulare." dice indicando il dito medio del riccio.

Harry obbedisce in silenzio, spalancando gli occhi incuriosito perché ancora non riesce a capire il piano di Louis. "Che cazzo vuoi fare?"

Louis sorride e fa un respiro profondo. "Ho bisogno che tu mi regga il gioco. Non rovinare tutto, resta nel personaggio e non fare domande."

"Personaggio?" domanda Harry incredulo, mentre Louis apre la porta del resort. "Di cosa stai parlando?"

Louis non lo ascolta più, scruta attentamente la hall lussuosa e gli occhi cadono sull'uomo alla reception che indossa un papillon e li guarda con aria incuriosita. 

Louis si lecca le labbra,  fa una piroetta per girarsi e fronteggiare il riccio. "Baciami, ora." sussurra appoggiandosi al corpo dell'altro.

Harry fa come gli ha chiesto e Louis perde completamente il controllo. Tira il riccio fino a quando i loro corpi non sono totalmente premuti insieme, la sua mano che stringe il collo dell'altro mentre muovono la bocca in sincronia. Divide le labbra di Harry con la lingua e la spinge all'interno, il più piccolo ansima leggermente in risposta. Louis continua a baciarlo, mordendogli il labbro ed eccitandosi quando sente il corpo del riccio scosso da brividi mentre cerca di tenerlo ancorato a lui. Per l'atto finale, Louis fa scivolare entrambe le mani lungo la schiena di Harry fino a stringere il suo sedere per attirarlo maggiormente verso di sé. Il gemito basso di Harry arriva dritto al suo cazzo e dopo quest'ultima scenetta devono per forza allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro o non riusciranno più a fermarsi.

Harry sembra colpito quando Louis riapre le palpebre, ha gli occhi di un verde scuro e intenso e le labbra rosse. Louis ammicca e afferra la sua mano, incamminandosi verso la reception e respirando profondamente. Dovrà fare come al campo di fulmini, anzi dovrà impegnarsi molto di più se vuole riuscire ad ottenere una vittoria.

"Ciao," esclama con tono felice, tirando Harry contro al suo fianco quando l'addetto alla reception li saluta. Anche le guance dell'uomo sono un po' rosse mentre li fissa entrambi e Louis pensa che questo sia già un buon inizio.

"Scusaci per poco fa," dice subito dopo, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo stupidamente. "Siamo sposati da un giorno e non ne abbiamo ancora abbastanza." Alza quindi la mano per mostrare l'anello del riccio.

"Oh wow," esclama il ragazzo alla reception, Greg, secondo il cartellino che tiene sul petto. "É fantastico, congratulazioni!"

"Grazie mille." risponde Louis sorridendo. "Siamo stati con amici e familiari per tre giorni di fila e ora siamo più che pronti alla nostra luna di miele." continua a raccontare. Harry si sposta accanto a lui e Louis congiunge le loro mani unite vicino all'anca del riccio.

"Dove vi siete sposati? Se non vi dispiace dirmelo." domanda Greg.

"Niente affatto," risponde Louis sogghignando. "In realtà ci siamo sposati vicino ad un lago fuori Holbrook. Lo conosci?" Louis ripensa ai segnali sbiaditi che li hanno condotti al lago qualche giorno fa, al modo in cui si sono baciati sotto ai raggi del sole.

"É un posto un po' isolato," insiste Louis. "Ma era perfetto per noi. Avevamo tutta la nostra famiglia e abbiamo fatto la cerimonia proprio sulla riva." emette un sospiro sognante e scuote la testa. "É stato davvero magico, sai qual è stata la parte migliore?"

Greg si avvicina a loro, incuriosito. "Quale?"

"Avere lui alla fine di tutto." dice Louis dopo una pausa ad effetto. Colpisce l'anca contro quella di Harry e gli lascia un bacio sul collo. Il riccio sbatte le palpebre confuso e sorride teneramente, provando a rimanere nel personaggio.

"Che cosa romantica. Che cosa dolce da dire." sussurra Greg guardando prima uno poi l'altro.

"É vero. Il mio sogno si è avverato, finalmente." 

Harry gli dà una gomitata nelle costole e Louis ricorda improvvisamente il suo obiettivo finale e soprattutto che il riccio non ha idea di quello che sta facendo. "Ad ogni modo, voleremo a Parigi fra un paio di giorni, ma fino ad allora vorremmo rimanere in questo resort molto romantico. Abbiamo sentito cose meravigliose su questo posto, i nostri amici Rick e Erika sono stati qua l'anno scorso."

Harry soffoca una risata e Louis gli sfrega la mano sulla schiena, baciandogli una spalla.

"Avete prenotato?" chiede Greg.

Louis ride leggermente. "No, eravamo così eccitati per il matrimonio e per Parigi che ci siamo dimenticati." dice semplicemente scivolando di fronte al riccio, le sue spalle premute contro il petto di Harry e le loro mani unite sul davanti. É tutto così fottutamente ridicolo.

"Fammi vedere cosa posso fare." risponde l'uomo dopo averli fissati per un lungo momento. "Penso che potremmo trovare una camera per voi." Si sente il suono dei tasti del computer e poi Greg si scusa andando in una stanza sul retro, mentre Louis continua a muoversi tra le braccia di Harry.

Il riccio si avvicina a lui, Louis sente il respiro caldo sul collo e sull'orecchio. "Che cazzo pensi di fare?"

"Stiamo provando la teoria sugli sposi, piccolo." risponde lui con un dolce sorriso sul volto e muovendo a malapena le labbra.

Harry fa scorrere la bocca sul suo orecchio e Louis sente dei brividi scorrergli per tutto il corpo. Infine il riccio appoggia le mani sui suoi fianchi per farlo stare fermo immobile. "Smettila di muovere il tuo culo contro il mio cazzo o ci ritroveremo in una situazione difficile da gestire."

Louis getta la testa all'indietro e ride divertito.

"Scusate per l'attesa signori..."

"Tomlinson." 

"Styles." dice Harry subito dopo, decidendo in quel momento di prendere parte alla conversazione.

Louis sogghigna e afferma. "Con il trattino. Styles-Tomlinson."

"Giusto." sussurra Greg senza scomporsi minimamente. "Vorremmo offrivi una suite per la vostra luna di miele a metà prezzo per questa sera, e gratuitamente domani sera, che include tutti i pacchetti base per la spa e la cena privata sulla terrazza panoramica."

Harry stringe leggermente l'anca di Louis e nasconde il sorriso contro il suo collo. 

"Oh dio, wow," sussurra Louis, stupito. "Sarebbe fantastico Greg. Grazie mille."

"É il minimo che potessi fare," replica l'uomo tornando a cercare qualcosa sul suo computer. "Io e la mia fidanzata ci sposeremo in Giamaica la prossima estate, so come vi sentite."

"Giamaica," ripete Louis con un sorriso, sta già pensando a come usare la Giamaica per il prossimo matrimonio che dovrà inventare. "Sembra un posto bellissimo."

Greg sorride felicemente e ha uno sguardo negli occhi che Louis spera di avere a sua volta, prima o poi. Spera un giorno di sposare qualcuno che gli faccia brillare gli occhi in quel modo. 

"Perché non fate un giro al nostro bar," continua Greg indicando l'altro lato della hall. "Vi farò il check-in e chiederò a qualcuno di portare le vostre valigie in stanza."

"Veramente?" domanda Louis non credendo alle parole del ragazzo. "Grazie ancora." dice semplicemente, seguito subito dopo dal riccio. 

Louis consegna le chiavi dell'auto ad un addetto e indica la Jeep nel parcheggio esterno. Infine si allontanano da Greg ringraziandolo nuovamente per tutto quello che ha fatto per loro.

"Sei stato fantastico." sussurra Harry prendendo le sue mani. "Non so nemmeno come tu abbia fatto."

Louis sorride. "Quando ero ragazzino volevo diventare un attore. Sarei stato perfetto a recitare in un film, vero?"

Harry scuote la testa, ancora incredulo per tutto quello che è accaduto pochi minuti prima. "Hai usato il mio matrimonio da sogno come nostro matrimonio finto."

"Sì, mi dispiace, scusa." sbuffa Louis.

Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore. "Sono esausato." 

"Esausto." ripete Louis voltandosi per osservarlo mentre si dirigono verso il bar.

"In parte sono impressionato ed esausto, in parte sono offeso perché hai usato il mio matrimonio come scusa, ma sono anche eccitato dalla situazione."

Louis si ferma in mezzo al salone. "Eccitato?"

"Mi eccita pensare che hai fatto tutto senza dirmi niente e hai mentito sul nostro matrimonio per avere una fottuta stanza gratis."

Louis ride divertito mentre prende la mano di Harry tra le sue. "Se sei fortunato ti aspetta qualcos'altro nella nostra suite luna di miele."

Harry si fa il segno della croce ed entrambi ridono mentre entrano nel bar del resort mano nella mano.

Anche se è giorno si ubriacano. Non lo fanno intenzionalmente, il barista ha sentito la loro storia mentre la raccontavano al ragazzo della reception e gli ha fatto trovare due bicchieri di Rosè sul bancone del bar. Dopo essersi guardati l'un l'altro per qualche secondo, hanno deciso di accettare il vino. Un bicchiere di Rosè si è poi trasformato in altri due bicchieri, poi hanno ordinato anche due calici di sangria. Giocano a fare la coppia sposata, nel caso altre persone abbiano origliato la loro storia; devono far vedere che sono una coppia altrimenti la loro copertura salterà ancora prima di andare a dormire. A metà bicchiere di sangria, Harry decide di raccontare al barista come si sono incontrati la prima volta e racconta una storia così stravagante che Louis finisce per provare a far tacere il riccio coprendogli la bocca con una mano.

"Dovremmo andare in stanza, che ne dici amore?" chiede Louis quando Harry lo guarda in modo confuso.

Le guance del riccio sono arrossate e gli occhi brillano per l'eccitazione dovuta al loro piccolo giochino, ma Louis non vuole assolutamente che la loro copertura salti prima del previsto.

"Sì, dovremmo andare, amore." Harry ripete le sue parole e ride spensierato. Le fossette sulle guance sono così carine che Louis quasi si dimentica di essere arrabbiato con il più piccolo. 

Al barista era stata consegnata precedentemente la tessera magnetica della loro camera che consegna loro con un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto che fa arrossire Louis e ridere Harry ancora più forte. Per un Harry ubriaco, tutto è divertente. 

Louis tiene la mano del riccio tra le sue mentre raggiungono l'ascensore, e anche se dice tra sé e sé che lo sta facendo soltanto perché Greg li sta guardando dalla reception, sa che non è così. Assolutamente no. A lui piace il modo in cui la mano di Harry si adatta alla sua, il calore che emana e il modo in cui stringe le dita quando parla.

L'ascensore ha un grosso specchio sul soffitto e Harry decide di scattare una foto con il suo cellulare mentre guardano il loro riflesso. Louis si sente un po' disorientato quando si fissano nuovamente negli occhi dopo aver fatto la foto, e finiscono per ridersi in faccia mentre cercano di mantenersi stabili sulle gambe. La loro risata si trasforma ben presto in un bacio, fin quando Louis non spinge Harry contro la parete dell'ascensore, aggrappandosi alla sua vita e facendo roteare i fianchi in modo provocante. Si staccano velocemente quando l'ascensore annuncia che sono arrivati al loro piano, e incontrano sulla soglia della porta un gruppo di donne in abito elegante che li fissano con uno sguardo divertito.

Louis sa che le labbra del riccio sono rosse e gonfie, e immagina che le sue non siano da meno mentre escono dall'ascensore rapidamente. Una delle donne ridacchia leggermente come se sapesse esattamente quello che stavano facendo fino a pochi attimi prima. 

"Ci siamo appena sposati," annuncia Harry al gruppo di signore, sogghignando. "Non riusciamo a staccarci."

Le donne entrano nell'ascensore lanciandogli dei sorrisetti adoranti mentre Louis afferra la mano dell'altro ragazzo per trascinarlo lungo il corridoio.

"Oh, ricordo quel giorno," sussurra una donna. "Il sesso migliore della mia vita."

Le sopracciglia di Louis si sollevano, sconvolte, mentre Harry annuisce come se potesse capire realmente quello che sta dicendo la donna.

"Divertitevi stasera, ragazzi." aggiunge un'altra signora, sorridendo a sua volta mentre le porte dell'ascensore si richiudono lentamente.

"Lo faremo." risponde Harry e Louis gli lascia un pizzicotto sul sedere, iniziando a correre per il lungo corridoio quando il riccio cerca di acciuffarlo per vendicarsi. 

*

La suite luna di miele si trova nell'angolo del corridoio e sono entrambi senza fiato quando raggiungono la porta della stanza. Louis inserisce velocemente la chiave magnetica mentre Harry gli solletica i fianchi e tenta di baciargli il collo. Stanno entrambi ridendo rumorosamente mentre inciampano tra di loro prima di entrare nella camera.

"Oh, Dio santo." sospira Harry mentre chiude la porta.

"Cazzo." sussurra Louis mentre i suoi occhi osservano l'ambiente circostante.

C'è un divano nell'angolo della suite e un televisore enorme attaccato al muro, con una grande finestra di fronte, le tende bianche che fanno entrare la luce del sole. Il letto è molto più grande di un normale king size e si trova al centro della stanza con petali di rosa sparpagliati sul materasso e sui cuscini, insieme ad una bottiglia di Rosè e due calici posti dentro un cestello. Oltre il letto c'è una serie di porte scorrevoli che conducono al bagno e al balcone, con due sedie sdraio e un tavolino.

"Tutto questo è gratuito?" domanda Harry sconvolto.

"Solo per metà stasera," risponde. "Domani è gratis, penso siano duecento sterline in totale."

"Con i massaggi e la cena compresi?"

Louis ridacchia. "Sì, tutto compreso."

"Perché non siamo venuti in questo posto fin dall'inizio?" domanda Harry, camminando all'interno della stanza. Probabilmente perché non eravamo così vicini e intimi come lo siamo adesso, pensa Louis tra sé e sé senza avere il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce.

Louis nota che le loro borse sono state sistemate in un angolo della stanza, la custodia della macchina fotografica del riccio è appoggiata sulla scrivania. C'è uno specchio gigante lungo il muro e un altro è posto sopra il letto, proprio al centro. Forse gli sposini amano guardarsi mentre fanno sesso.

"Lou, oh mio Dio." esclama Harry catturando la sua attenzione.

Louis segue la voce del ragazzo fino al bagno, dove nota immediatamente petali di rosa sparsi sul pavimento e due accappatoi appesi vicino al doppio lavandino. Harry sta indicando l'enorme vasca idromassaggio al centro della stanza.

"Tutto questo è fantastico." commenta Louis scuotendo la testa, incredulo.

"Sembra la stanza perfetta dove fare un bambino."

"Piccolo, è proprio questo lo scopo." sussurra Louis tranquillamente.

"Qua non fanno sesso per divertirsi ma per fare figli. È tutto super romantico, le coppie secondo me la affittano per i fine settimana e scopano come conigli finché la donna non rimane incinta." dice Harry sogghignando.

Louis esce dal bagno senza fare ulteriori commenti, scuotendo semplicemente la testa. 

"Cosa facciamo adesso?" domanda al riccio mentre tornano entrambi nella camera principale, guardandosi attorno meravigliati. Harry non risponde, quindi Louis si volta per fronteggiarlo.

Il ragazzo è in piedi con le mani dietro la schiena e un sorriso che fa capire che sta tramando qualcosa.

"Cosa c'è?"

"Se non ricordo male mi era stato promesso un pompino nella suite luna di miele." sussurra Harry con tono dolce.

Louis agrotta le sopracciglia. "Ho detto, sei sarai fortunato potrai avere un regalo."

"E se ti dico che mi sento fortunato, al momento?"

Louis scuote la testa e si incammina verso Harry, le mani si allacciano ai lati del collo del ragazzo per tenerlo fermo immobile mentre lo bacia sulle labbra, ancora morbide e bagnate da quando si erano baciati pochi minuti prima. Harry si scioglie contro il suo corpo, la sua sfrontatezza scivola via in un secondo e le mani cadono intorno alla vita di Louis. 

È facile spingere nuovamente il riccio contro il muro, le spalle che colpiscono con un tonfo la parete mentre le loro labbra non si staccano di un millimetro.

"Ti va bene così?" chiede Louis baciando la mascella di Harry per poi spostarsi sul collo. 

Harry ha a malapena una sottile peluria e Louis la percepisce pizzicare sotto le labbra, infine il più piccolo sposta il collo di lato e lui finisce per baciargli la gola e le clavicole. 

"H?" chiede di nuovo, lasciando un succhiotto sulla curva della mascella del riccio. 

Continua a tenere una mano sul fianco di Harry per tenerlo ancorato contro il muro, l'altra invece è stretta alle dita del ragazzo. 

"Ti ho chiesto se stai bene." insiste Louis. "Con la schiena intendo." Ora che sa dei dolori di Harry non sarà in grado di dimenticarsene e avrà sempre paura di fargli male.

"La mia schiena?"

Louis alza la maglietta di Harry e appoggia entrambe le mani ai lati della vita del ragazzo, mentre si baciano intensamente. Louis fa scorrere le unghie corte sulla pelle dell'altro, sogghignando quando il riccio sussulta silenziosamente.

"Va bene se ti faccio un pompino in questa posizione?" sussurra Louis. "O ti farà male la schiena?" lascia quindi cadere il palmo della mano sul cavallo di Harry e ottiene in risposta un gemito soffocato. Il riccio sposta la testa all'indietro e socchiude gli occhi per il piacere.

"Piccolo?" lo chiama Louis tirando indietro la mano e aspettando che l'altro lo guardi negli occhi. "Mi parli?"

Harry sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte per poi scuotere la testa. "Sto bene, te lo giuro, te lo prometto."

Louis sorride teneramente. "Sei disperato in questo momento, non è vero?" ama il fatto che Harry si trasformi in un disastro quando si trovano in certe situazioni. Può voler comandare quanto gli pare e piace, ma Louis pensa che questo Harry dolce e delicato, oltre che disperato e voglioso, è quello che preferisce. Gli piace quando l'altro ragazzo rinuncia al controllo che solitamente scandisce la sua vita.

"Ti sei mai succhiato il cazzo da solo?" domanda Harry con voce incredula, quindi porta una mano lungo il viso di Louis e gli disegna le labbra con le dita. "La tua bocca dovrebbe essere illegale."

Louis sorride e scuote la testa prima di baciare nuovamente il riccio, inghiottendo la sua risata e facendolo gemere. Si tira di nuovo indietro, lascia un bacio casto sulle labbra di Harry e poi si appresta a fare quello che il riccio aveva programmato fin dall'inizio, cadendo in ginocchio.

*

"Vorrei avere dei poteri magici."

Louis alza la testa dallo stomaco nudo del riccio e lo fissa.

"Così potrei prendere il Rosè in fondo al letto senza muovermi." continua Harry, spiegando il perché della sua affermazione iniziale.

"Potresti strisciare fino in fondo al letto e prenderlo." replica Louis abbassando di nuovo la testa. Disegna con il dito una linea al centro delle costole di Harry, ascoltando il suo stomaco gorgogliare sotto l'orecchio.

Devono sembrare un disastro così come sono messi; Harry è nudo tranne per la camicia alzata fin sotto al collo, Louis è senza maglietta e ha i pantaloni a metà gambe, infine sono avvolti l'uno nell'altro sul pavimento, circondati da petali di rosa ovunque. É interessante ciò che gli orgasmi di metà giornata possono fare alle persone.

Harry geme sommessamente come se strisciare fino al letto sia una cosa totalmente impossibile e Louis ridacchia leggermente, accarezzando la pelle morbida sulla pancia del ragazzo. Traccia il contorno del tatuaggio della farfalla e poi inizia a posare petali di rosa sul petto del riccio, senza nessun scopo preciso. Si impegna più del necessario, poi all'improvviso si mette a cavalcioni sul più piccolo, raccoglie altri petali e li sistema sul suo corpo. 

Harry sogghigna silenziosamente mentre guarda ciò che sta facendo Louis, poi i suoi occhi si chiudono e sembra quasi che si stia per addormentare. Louis continua a sparpagliare le rose sul corpo del più piccolo, sorridendo tra sé e sé.

"Hai finito?" chiede Harry quando smette di spostarli.

"Penso di sì." risponde, facendo scorrere un dito sul labbro inferiore del ragazzo e premendo verso il basso dove è più rosso, sicuramente la colpa sarà stata dei suoi denti mentre si baciavano.

"Ti sembro un principe dei fiori?"

Louis sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sembra piuttosto macabro, a dire la verità. Come se ti stessi preparando per essere sepolto."

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano. "Non è quello che volevo sentirmi dire."

"Scusami," sussurra Louis, poi si piega sul corpo del più piccolo in modo che i fiori siano premuti tra i loro petti. "Farò del mio meglio la prossima volta."

Si baciano lentamente per qualche minuto, le mani che vagano sui loro corpi mentre si rigirano sul pavimento spostando tutti i petali per terra. Louis spera che l'addetto alle pulizie si occupi di raccogliere tutto il casino che hanno fatto. 

"Dovremmo smetterla?" domanda Harry.

Louis si blocca come se fosse rimasto scioccato dalla sua proposta, la faccia che si allontana rapidamente da quella dell'altro ragazzo. Pensava che non avrebbero dovuto parlare di quello che stanno facendo, dei baci e delle carezze, ma ora che Harry ha tirato fuori l'argomento non sa cosa dire a riguardo.

"Cosa?" domanda incredulo.

"Dovremmo andare in qualche bar, uscire un po'..."

Ovviamente. Louis sente il battito cardiaco rallentare e ignora il suo stomaco che sembra essere su una montagna russa. Incontra gli occhi di Harry, per vedere se riesce a leggerci dentro qualcos'altro, ma tutto ciò che scorge è un verde intenso. Era una domanda innocente, è lui che ci ha visto tutt'altro.

"Sì, andiamo." sussurra Louis, poi si schiarisce la gola quando sente che la voce non vuole uscire.

Si allontana dal riccio in un secondo, portandosi dietro un sacco di petali di rosa, cercando di non provare delusione per il fatto che non potranno restarsene in camera fino al giorno dopo. Non dovrebbe avere troppe aspettative, non dovrebbe preoccuparsene troppo, ma dentro di lui sente l'esatto opposto.

*

Aprono la bottiglia di Rosè mentre si cambiano i vestiti e Louis inizia a pensare che potrebbe vivere semplicemente bevendo Rosè, se qualcuno glielo chiedesse. Trova un paio di jeans scuri che non ha ancora indossato, oltre ad una maglietta bianca e una giacca beige che sembra abbastanza fresca per il clima più ombreggiato di Sedona rispetto al caldo del Gran Canyon. Harry indossa dei jeans neri che attirano subito la sua attenzione e una maglietta con dei bottoni rosa scuro che è difficile smettere di fissare. Ovviamente, Louis fissa intensamente il più piccolo finchè Harry non lo scopre e lo guarda a sua volta con un sorrisino compiaciuto sul volto. 

"E i nostri massaggi gratuiti e la cena?" domanda Harry quando sono già a metà strada nel corridoio.

"Domani," risponde Louis con tono sicuro, ci aveva già pensato. "Stanotte esploreremo la città, domani non lasceremo il resort."

Harry sorride con aria felice.

Fuori dall'hotel, il matrimonio è quasi finito, gli ultimi ospiti stanno lasciando il giardino e si sente un chiacchericcio allegro. Louis sorride e continua a camminare mentre Harry rimane immobile ad osservare con ammirazione la cerimonia, come se non avesse mai visto un matrimonio prima di quel momento.

Prendono un sentiero ghiaiato che conduce alla strada principale per uscire dal resort, passano davanti a lussuosi ristoranti e boutique, una gelateria e un negozio di giocattoli fatti a mano, prima di trovare un bar a quattro piani con balconcini e luci soffuse.

La padrona del locale spiega loro gentilmente che i primi due piani sono del ristorante, mentre gli ultimi due sono del bar. Harry e Louis, contenti di aver trovato subito un posto dove poter rifocillarsi, si siedono ad un tavolino vicino al marciapiede e osservano le altre persone che mangiano la loro cena. Decidono di condividere un panino gigante e metà pizza bianca con salsiccia. Quando il cameriere chiede loro cosa vogliono da bere, restano zitti entrambi senza sapere cosa rispondere. 

"Non possiamo bere altro Rosè." dice Harry deciso.

"Niente rum." insiste Louis, ricordando le noci di cocco a Bricktown.

"E niente tequila." finisce Harry arricciando il naso.

Louis impiega un secondo per ricordarsi dei numerosi margarita bevuti a Holbrook e di come si erano ridotti a fine serata.

"Della vodka?" chiede il cameriere.

Louis sorride e fa spallucce. "Immagino non ci sia rimasto molto altro."

"O whiskey?" domanda Harry increspando le labbra.

"Abbiamo un whiskey fenomenale." esclama il cameriere ad un tratto.

"Whiskey sia, allora." replica Louis con un cenno del capo, passando il menù al ragazzo.

Mentre il sole sta iniziando a tramontare attorno a loro, si ritrovano a bere un tè dolce corretto con del whiskey servito in bicchieri a forma di stivale. C'è una band che suona dal vivo quando arriva il cibo al loro tavolo, un gruppo indie che suona alcune cover e qualche altro pezzo originale. La musica non è troppo forte e copre perfettamente i momenti di silenzio tra di loro.

"Com'è la tua vita al campus?" domanda Louis dopo che ha diviso il panino in due piatti e hanno iniziato a mangiare.

"Cosa intendi?" Harry agrotta le sopracciglia mentre da un morso al suo panino.

"Voglio dire, ti conosco abbastanza bene, non è così?"

"Di più di altre persone che conosco da almeno un anno." replica Harry. 

"Ma non so niente della tua vita al campus. Ti piacciono le lezioni del mattino, ad esempio?"

Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore mentre cerca di non sorridere. "Secondo te?"

Louis annuisce. "Ok va bene, me la sono andata a cercare."

"Non ho lezioni al mattino tutti i giorni della settimana," risponde Harry. "Di solito quando sono libero alle 8 vado a fare spinning."

Louis arriccia il naso. "Lo immaginavo."

"Mi piace perché è un buon modo per mantenersi in forma."

Una visione delle cosce di Harry strette nei jeans si fa spazio nella mente di Louis. "Funziona, piccolo."

"Non oggettivare il mio corpo." risponde Harry con tono altezzoso, fingendo di essersi offeso.

"Ti piace invece." replica Louis con un sorriso sarcastico che fa arrossire il riccio.

"Poi cosa ti piace fare?" chiede di nuovo, iniziando a mangiare la pizza.

"Non lo so. É una domanda molto difficile a cui rispondere, lo sai."

Louis inclina la testa di lato, incuriosito. "Dici davvero?" cerca di pensare a come potrebbe spiegare le sue giornate al riccio, non pensa di esserne in grado, se deve essere sincero. "Il sabato invece, cosa fai di solito?"

"Stai scrivendo un libro su di me o qualcosa del genere?"

"Sono soltanto curioso," esclama Louis ridendo. "Voglio sapere altro di te."

La faccia di Harry sembra ammorbidirsi, ma forse Louis lo sta semplicemente immaginando. 

"Di solito di sabato dormo."

"Grazie a Dio fai anche tu qualcosa di normale."

"Fino alle 8:30," continua il riccio sogghignando. "Poi dipende dalla giornata. A volte vado a fare jogging o vado a prendere un caffè e una focaccina a Cavana. Se invece ho un test la settimana dopo di solito passo tutto il giorno a studiare. Oppure se mi annoio vado a visitare una nuova galleria d'arte. A volte prendo la macchina fotografica e vado da solo a girovagare tra le colline o a fare un'escursione. Ora che ho una macchina tutta per me potrei arrivare fino al mare." Harry alza le spalle e chiude gli occhi, riflettendo tra sé e sé. "Oppure ci sono quei sabato in cui mi sento pigro e allora resto a letto a guardare Netflix, ordino cinese, mi rifiuto di fare la doccia e di lasciare il divano."

Louis ride divertito, usando la cannuccia per mescolare la sua bevanda. "Quello è il mio sabato preferito."

"Sì," dice Harry. "Non sono così diverso da tutte le altre persone in effetti. Scusami se ti aspettavi qualcos'altro. Sono un po' noioso."

"Non sei noioso," replica velocemente, forse un po' troppo in fretta. "Non penso che tu sia noioso."

Louis non sa come spiegare il fatto che gli piacerebbe conoscere tutto quello che fa o che piace a Harry, anche le cose più insignificanti. Vuole conoscere anche le cose noiose, quelle che nessun'altro si è mai preso la briga di sapere. 

Le labbra di Harry si arricciano come se stesse per dire qualcosa, poi sembra cambiare idea improvvisamente e infine chiedere: "Pensi che la tua vita cambierà adesso che hai iniziato la facoltà di giurisprudenza? Non avrai più tempo per i sabato pigri?"

"Avrò sempre tempo per i sabato pigri," sottolinea Louis. "Ma sì, penso che sarà diversa la mia vita."

"Sei nervoso?"

"Un po' sì." ammette Louis annuendo con la testa. Non aveva voluto pensarci molto durante l'estate, ma sa che è nervoso di iniziare una nuova vita. "Tutti i miei amici con cui mi sono diplomato non ci saranno. Sarò in un appartamento da solo per la prima volta nella mia vita." Deglutisce a fatica e fissa Harry negli occhi. "Sarà molto diverso e mi sentirò più solo."

"No. Ci sono io, lo sai." risponde subito Harry senza pensarci, forse a causa del cambiamento repentino dell'umore di Louis.

"Verrai a trovarmi?" chiede, provando a mantenere un tono di voce neutro. Non c'è niente che lui voglia più di Harry al suo fianco.

"Certo," insiste il riccio sorridendo teneramente. "Non puoi far finta di non conoscermi non appena torniamo a LA, no?"

Louis pensa che le cose tra loro sarebbero più facili se fosse davvero così, ma sorride e annuisce. "É vero, hai ragione. Quindi avrò te."

"Avrai me, sì." dice l'altro seriamente. 

 _Ma non come voglio io_ , pensa ancora Louis nella sua testa. Infine prende un lungo sorso di tè dolce e cerca di pensare ad altro. 

*

Avevano deciso inizialmente di esplorare tutto quello che la città aveva da offrire, ma in realtà si ritrovano al terzo piano dell'edificio, dove hanno cenato, con un whiskey tra le mani. Sono appoggiati sul bordo del balcone mentre guardano la strada sottostante. Le luci soffuse intorno a loro rendono l'atmosfera più dolce e rilassante mentre la notte cala lentamente. Il sole sta ancora tramontando alle loro spalle.

"Quindi," dice Louis. "Oggi ho pensato ad una cosa, anzi mi sono ricordato di una cosa."

Harry arriccia le labbra e sorride. "Che cosa?"

"Il nostro primo giorno, forse il secondo, hai detto che abbiamo partecipato a delle lezioni insieme."

Il sorrisetto di Harry si attenua leggermente. "Biologia marina."

"Con lo sperma di balena, ecco."

"Cosa ti ricordi ancora?"

"Veramente non molto," dice Louis leccandosi il labbro inferiore per poi sorridere dolcemente. "Soltanto che mi hai detto che mi trovavi carino."

Harry arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo velocemente, cercando di nascondere la faccia. "É così imbarazzante questa cosa."

"É dolce, invece." insiste Louis.

"Vuoi sapere la verità?" chiede Harry, le sue guance sono tornate ad avere un colorito roseo.

"Se mi dici che non era vero niente, non ti crederò, sappilo." replica Louis con un ghigno sul volto.

"Non rinnego nulla," Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Anche se il tuo ego non ha bisogno di ricevere altri complimenti."

"Ho sempre bisogno di complimenti." risponde Louis scuotendo la testa. 

Harry sorride e beve un sorso dal suo drink, schioccando le labbra. "Quando siamo stati a quella lezione insieme, avevo appena rotto con Matt."

Louis sbatte le palpebre per la sorpresa, l'ambiente intorno a loro è improvvisamente silenzioso. Non gli aveva mai raccontato questa parte della storia prima.

"Ero così triste," continua a raccontare Harry. "Affranto e triste, ecco come mi sentivo. Ero depresso."

Il cuore di Louis sobbalza, vorrebbe raggiungere il riccio e stringerlo forte tra le sue braccia. Nelle ultime due settimane hanno legato parecchio e adesso sente l'obbligo di aiutare il più piccolo e far si che nessuno gli faccia ancora del male. Sa che è una richiesta assurda ed esagerata, ne è consapevole.

"Ad ogni modo," dice Harry agitando la mano come se svolesse scacciare vecchi ricordi. "Questa storia non riguarda quell'idiota."

"Giusto, è una storia che riguarda me, un angioletto."

Harry agrotta le sopracciglia. "Vuoi davvero parlare di questo?"

Louis annuisce e sorride. "Sì, certo."

Harry respira profondamente e sposta lo sguardo su di lui. "Va bene, torniamo alla storia. Era marzo ed ero una matricola, stavo iniziando a lasciar perdere le lezioni perché ero così innamorato del mio ragazzo che non pensavo fosse importante studiare. Fino a quando non ho scoperto che stavo per essere cacciato dall'università e che il mio ragazzo mi tradiva. Ma questi sono dettagli non importanti."

"Giusto," replica Louis con un cenno del capo. Ama il modo in cui Harry sminuisce la sua tristezza per continuare a raccontare il suo aneddoto. Non rende tutto quello che gli è successo meno reale o meno importante, ma Louis sa che questo lo aiuterà a superare la cosa. È difficile scherzare su qualcosa che ti ha fatto stare male in passato quando ancora nel presente condiziona la tua vita. 

"Poi questo tizio è entrato nella mia classe di biologia marina. Indossava una felpa grigia con il cappuccio tirato sulla testa e si è seduto proprio di fianco a me. Si è tolto il cappuccio e ho avuto una specie di colpo di fulmine. Ho pensato subito che fosse carino e volevo dirgli qualcosa per fare conoscenza, ma non avevo nulla da dire. Ero troppo timido per dirgli anche solo un ciao. Appena è iniziata la lezione mi ha chiesto una penna con la sua voce squillante e dolce e ho sentito un brivido per tutto il corpo, quindi gli ho prestato la mia matita."

"Gli hai dato la matita che stavi usando?" domanda Louis, non riuscendo a capire pienamente il discorso del riccio. "Non ne avevi un'altra?"

"Ho usato una penna viola per il resto della lezione."

La faccia di Louis è sconvolta. "Che stronzo."

Harry scoppia in una fragorosa risata. "Eri tu, Lou."

Le parole del riccio rimbombano nella sua testa e hanno l'effetto di farlo entrare in uno stato di shock. "Non è possibile." 

"Invece si," insiste Harry nascondendo a malapena un sorriso di fronte all'espressione sconvolta di Louis. "Ti ho visto scrivere Louis Tomlinson sul quaderno."

La bocca di Louis si spalanca mentre prova a ripensare a quella lezione. È tutto così sfocato che a malapena riesce a ricordare dove si era seduto quel giorno. Era una lezione di mattina presto e lui di solito aveva sempre i postumi di una sbornia dalla notte precedente, se deve essere onesto, ecco perché non si ricorda nulla. Aveva appena compiuto ventun anni qualche mese prima e ogni sera usciva per andare in un bar diverso ad ubriacarsi. La biologia marina era un corso che non gli interessava minimamente ma che doveva fare a tutti i costi, a lui bastava passare con una B. Non si ricorda di aver chiesto in prestito una matita o di aver parlato con ragazzi carini.

"Non ricordo," dice Louis alla fine. "Mi piacerebbe ricordarlo, Dio quando vorrei ricordarmelo."

"Non ero molto famoso come matricola. In realtà ero un disastro in quel periodo." sussurra il riccio.

"No, il fatto è che io non prestavo attenzione a nessuno."

Harry sorride serrando le labbra. "Sì beh, il giorno dopo ho provato a sedermi nello stesso posto per aspettarti ma tu non c'eri."

"Probabilmente colpa dei postumi di una sbornia." replica Louis sottovoce.

Harry si morde un labbro e sorride. "Dopo tutto questo ho ricevuto una telefonata da mia madre che mi diceva di tornare a casa per frequentare un college a Chicago, se non fossi cambiato immediatamente."

"Immagino che tutto questo abbia cambiato un po' di cose."

"Sì, in effetti." continua Harry facendo un cenno con il capo. "Ho iniziato a sedermi in prima fila in classe."

"Sei diventato l'Harry che conosco adesso." aggiunge Louis.

"Sì, ho iniziato ad essere l'Harry che sono ancora adesso."

"Ecco perché pensavi fossi fastidioso subito dopo aver pensato che fossi carino? Perché sei diventato un secchione e io no?"

"No," Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Non è per questo. Non mi hai mai notato e mi piacevi così tanto. Ero solo un po' amareggiato."

Louis scuote la testa, incredulo. Harry aveva mantenuto quel segreto per tutto il viaggio. "Perché io?"

"Non lo so." sussurra il riccio, mischiando il ghiaccio rimasto nella sua bevanda. "C'era qualcosa in te quel giorno, forse era soltanto attrazione fisica, ma per la prima volta da quando mi ero lasciato sentivo che c'era la possibilità di avere qualcosa di meglio. Quanto ero stupido?" sbuffa Harry. "Non ti conoscevo nemmeno."

Cazzo. La testa di Louis va in tilt e sente il mondo girare intorno a lui. A Harry piaceva, gli piaceva da morire e lui non lo sapeva nemmeno. Non vuole neanche immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se avesse notato quel ragazzo riccio prima di qualche settimana fa. Se fosse realmente accaduto qualcosa tra loro. Sorride al pensiero ma decide di non condividerlo con Harry. Sembra che il destino sia intervenuto per tenerli lontano, fino ad ora, anche se Louis non ha mai creduto nel destino.

"Non è stupido," dice Louis tornando alla realtà. "Sono davvero lusingato."

Harry ridacchia e scuote la testa. "Mi ero quasi dimenticato di questa storia finchè Niall non mi ha chiamato e non mi ha chiesto se potevi venire a Los Angeles con me. Probabilmente ha capito che mi stavo sentendo male durante la telefonata."

Louis sorride ricordando il finto entusiasmo di Niall riguardo al fatto che Harry avesse accettato la loro proposta. "Posso solo immaginare." ride di nuovo cercando di immaginare la faccia del riccio quando ha sentito il suo nome per la prima volta dopo la lezione di biologia marina. "Non avrebbe funzionato, sai," sussurra Louis. "Anche se ti avessi notato, quel giorno. Sarei stato un fidanzato terribile considerando il fatto che non volevo una relazione seria."

Harry annuisce. "Non mi hai sentito? Anche io sarei stato un fottuto casino. Avevo bisogno di lavorare su me stesso prima di offrire un altro pezzo di me a qualcuno."

"Avevo bisogno di crescere." insiste Louis arricciando il naso.

"Ad ogni modo, questa è la mia storia. Impressionante, vero?"

"Molto. Non riesco nemmeno a crederci." risponde Louis, ancora incredulo dopo quello che ha appena sentito. Sembra un po' come un sogno, anche se non è assolutamente così. É buffo pensare a tutti i modi in cui lui e Harry si sono incontrati ma mai conosciuti sul serio, fino a quando non sono stati costretti a chiudersi in una macchina in mezzo al nulla. Louis finisce il suo drink e sorride di nuovo.

"Vado a cercare un bagno," lo informa subito dopo, posando il bicchiere sul tavolo. "Compro un altro drink, se ti va."

Harry annuisce, finendo di bere la sua bevanda. "Un altro di questi, per favore."

"Torno subito, non scappare."

Harry ridacchia. "Ti ho già detto tutti i miei segreti, non ho niente da nascondere."

Louis sorride e sente le farfalle volteggiare nello stomaco. Tanto tempo fa piaceva a Harry. Tanto tempo fa, Harry voleva lui.

*

Louis ci ha messo più tempo di quanto pensasse. Inanzitutto si è perso nel trovare il bagno, poi c'era una fila enorme al bar per ordinare i drink, tuttavia non gli importa se deve aspettare, si sente felice e continua a sorridere come un pazzo .

Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è il destino, il modo in cui lui e Harry sono stati sempre tenuti separati da piccole cose, pur partecipando alle stesse lezioni e avendo amici in comune. Ora, invece, si sono scontrati e anche quando hanno provato a mantenere i loro spazi, non sono riusciti a stare lontani. 

Cazzo, Louis si sta infatuando di Harry e ormai non riesce più a farne a meno. Sa che il riccio è molto insicuro, sa che è stato tradito e ha avuto un passato peggiore del suo, ma forse è arrivato il momento di rischiare. Il pensiero di poter iniziare qualcosa di serio con Harry scivola via dalla sua mente come il barista cattura il suo sguardo. "Cosa vuoi, amore?" gli domanda, tirando fuori un bicchiere da sotto il bancone.

"Due whiskey, per favore." risponde Louis sopra il frastuono della folla, tirando fuori la carta di credito.

Continua a sentire le farfalle svolazzare nello stomaco, oltre a sentire delle molle sotto ai piedi che lo spingono a tornare da Harry il prima possibile. Forse dirà all'altro ragazzo tutto ciò a cui stava pensando poco prima, o forse aspetterà che sia il riccio a dire qualcosa. Sicuramente, provano le stesse cose. L'attrazione che c'è tra loro, la tensione sessuale, non sono cose che si possono ignorare facilmente. Forse, forse, forse, è tutto un forse.

Quando si allontana dal bar per tornare da Harry, si ferma all'improvviso in mezzo alla stanza. Harry è ancora dove l'ha lasciato ma qualcun altro ha presto il posto di Louis. É un ragazzo alto e carino e lui non si sentirebbe così vulnerabile al momento se non fosse per il nuovo drink tra le mani di Harry, o per il modo in cui ride quando l'altro tizio dice qualcosa. Louis deglutisce a vuoto mentre li osserva a debita distanza, le dita strette intorno al bicchiere che tiene tra le mani. Sa che quello che sta provando è gelosia, la sente arrotolarsi attorno alle costole, ma non gli era mai successo con qualcuno con cui non sta insieme, con qualcuno che in realtà non è suo. 

Con calma attraversa il bar, lasciando che i suoi occhi vaghino per l'immenso locale fino a quando non nota un pezzo d'arte posto sulla parete di fondo, prima di rendersi conto che l'unica persona alla quale vuole mostrare quel quadro è Harry. Cazzo, questo si che è un grosso problema.

Alla fine si rassegna e torna a fissare il riccio, ma non vuole che Harry lo noti mentre è infastidito e con il broncio. Come se potesse percepire la sua presenza, Harry alza lo sguardo nello stesso momento in cui lui esce sul balcone. A Louis sembra che gli occhi del più piccolo si illuminino non appena lo scorge tra la folla di persone. Una parte di lui vorrebbe avvicinarsi al riccio e fargli prendere un infarto baciandolo davanti a tutti, in modo che l'altro ragazzo capisca che è suo. L'altra parte di lui invece vorrebbe essere del tutto indifferente. Fanculo, vorrebbe che tutto il suo corpo fosse indifferente a Harry, renderebbe tutto molto più semplice.

"Ciao." sussurra Louis non appena si avvicina ai due ragazzi.

L'altro tizio sposta lo sguardo dal riccio a Louis e il suo sorriso si attenua all'istante, anche se non si allontana. 

"Scusa se ci ho messo tanto tempo," insiste Louis passando la bevanda a Harry. "Sembra che sei stato bene senza di me."

Harry lancia un'occhiata all'altro ragazzo e poi a Louis, alzando le spalle. "Lui è Tom, mi ha comprato un Sex on the Beach."

Lo stomaco di Louis sobbalza e stringe gli occhi in due fessure. Non riesce a capire se Harry ricordi la loro conversazione riguardo quella bevanda in particolare; se ha deciso di accettarla perché ha intenzione di provarci con quel ragazzo o semplicemente perché ha voglia di bere qualcosa. Louis sposta lo sguardo su Tom, che gli sta già sorridendo sfacciatamente, come se fosse sicuro che il riccio sarebbe andato a casa con lui, quella sera. 

"Sono Louis, piacere. Tim giusto?" dice Louis offrendo la mano sinistra per presentarsi.

"Tom, piacere mio."

Louis sente qualcosa di metallo sfregare sul suo dito e non appena tira indietro la mano si ricorda dell'anello che gli aveva prestato il riccio. Indossa ancora l'anello di Harry, la finta fede nuziale. Non appena realizza la situazione, una risata esce dalle sue labbra mentre si rende conto che anche il più piccolo indossa ancora l'anello all'anulare sinistro. Harry è solito indossare tantissimi anelli quindi nessuno deve averci fatto caso, ma Louis no, lui ne indossa uno soltanto. È abbastanza ovvio cosa stia a significare. Se non fosse tutta una bugia, naturalmente.

"É un sex on the beach allora?" domanda con tono sicuro.

Tom ghigna divertito. "É la sua bevanda preferita."

"Davvero?" Louis sorride e lancia un'occhiataccia al riccio.

Harry, invece, si limita a tenere la cannuccia tra i denti, succhiandola costantemente, gli occhi che rimbalzano tra i due ragazzi.

"Dimmi Tom," insiste Louis provando a non ridere per l'intera scenetta. "Compri spesso drink agli uomini sposati?"

Harry rischia di soffocarsi con la sua bevanda, borbotta qualcosa e tossisce. Tom, con uno sguardo sconvolto, li fissa intensamente negli occhi, per poi spostare l'attenzione verso le loro mani. 

"Stai bene, tesoro?" Louis appoggia la mano sinistra sul petto di Harry per colpirlo leggermente. La sua voce è dolce e tranquilla anche se è davvero preccupato per la salute del riccio, che sta ancora provando a riprendere fiato.

"Non me ne sono reso conto," dice Tom, scuotendo la testa. "Ho solo pensato che fosse un bel ragazzo, amico. Con un bel fisico." insiste fissando Harry.

Louis comincia a vedere rosso, sta iniziando ad arrabbiarsi, quindi sposta un braccio intorno ai fianchi di Harry per marcare il territorio. "Siamo in luna di miele, coglione. Fanculo." sputa improvvisamente, fissando il tizio negli occhi.

Tom indietreggia lentamente e Harry scoppia a ridere non appena il ragazzo sparisce dalla loro vista.

"Ho dimenticato la storia dell'anello." sussurra Harry provando a smettere di ridacchiare. Il tutto è inutile perché subito dopo scoppia di nuovo in una fragorosa risata.

Louis sorride e torna a concentrarsi sul ragazzo accanto a lui, dimenticandosi di Tom. "Beh, devo proteggere ciò che mi appartiene. Anche se si tratta di un matrimonio finto, che ci ha procurato una suite fantastica."

Harry ridacchia e appoggia la bevanda sul tavolo accanto ai due whiskey che ha comprato Louis qualche minuto prima. "Penso che fosse un altro, il motivo," insiste il riccio voltandosi verso di lui per fissarlo negli occhi. "Secondo me eri geloso."

Louis alza le spalle e beve un sorso dal suo bicchiere. "Può darsi."

Harry sposta il viso vicino al suo finchè le loro labbra non si toccano, scambiandosi un dolce bacio. "La cosa mi ha fatto parecchio eccitare." sussurra il riccio.

Louis allunga la mano verso il tavolino per appoggiare il drink e sposta quindi le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo di fronte a lui. "Oh davvero? Sei eccitato in questo momento?"

Harry agrotta le sopracciglia e Louis lo bacia senza pensarci due volte, facendo si che il più piccolo non possa aggiungere altro. Louis rimane premuto contro la ringhiera del balcone mentre si baciano intensamente, le loro labbra sono dolci e bagnate per colpa dell'alcol che hanno bevuto. Louis gratta leggermente le unghie sulla schiena del riccio per poi spostare le dita sulla curva del suo sedere. Infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans di Harry e stringe il suo di dietro, in modo che il ragazzo sposti involontariamente i fianchi in avanti. Harry balbetta qualcosa contro la sua bocca, poi Louis si allontana lasciandogli un ultimo bacio a stampo. Prende il bicchiere con il whisky e lo passa al riccio, sogghignando.

"Cazzo." mormora Harry con le guance rosse per l'eccitazione.

Louis beve un sorso della sua bevanda e si lecca le labbra lentamente. Gli piace che Harry abbia messo su questa scenetta, stasera, ma sa che deve fare attenzione. Louis non è una persona a cui piace condividere, alcune cose appartengono solo a lui, Harry non deve tirare troppo la corda o lui rischierà di impazzire. 

Non restano a lungo nel bar, decidono poco dopo di tornare al resort, un po' alticci e accaldati. Mentre si incamminano verso la loro stanza Louis tiene Harry per mano; stasera quel ragazzo gli ha fatto provare un mare di sensazioni diverse, ma stringere la sua mano è l'unica cosa di cui ha bisogno in quel momento. 

"Sai cosa dovremmo fare?" domanda Harry mentre si avvicinano all'ascensore.

"Cosa?"

"Dovremmo fare un bel bagno."

Louis vorrebbe dirgli di no e che è stanco, ma quando vede il grosso sorriso sul volto del riccio e i suoi occhi che luccicano, sospira semplicemente: "Sì, hai proprio ragione."

*

"Non farlo." dice Louis con i pantaloni sbottonati e indicando il riccio con un dito.

Harry si è già sfilato i boxer e si è appoggiato sul bordo della grossa vasca della loro suite. Tiene tra le mani dei petali di rosa e con un timido sorriso li fa cadere tutti nell'acqua della vasca. 

"Oops." dice l'altro subito dopo, sogghignando.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e si toglie i jeans. Harry ha versato tantissimo bagnoschiuma nell'acqua, ormai è piena di schiuma e di bolle, oltre che di petali di rose. Sembra pronta per girare un servizio fotografico, non per rilassarsi dopo una serata passata a bere.

Louis si ferma a fissare il riccio che supera rapidamente il bordo della basca con le sue lunghe gambe da giraffa, per sedersi all'interno. Harry sospira estasiato quando l'acqua gli sfiora le spalle, socchiudendo gli occhi per il piacere.

Louis si spoglia ed entra a sua volta nella vasca dal lato opposto, sorridendo quando nota che il riccio lo sta fissando. Lentamente, si siede e si appoggia contro la parete opposta, sprofondando nell'acqua calda.

"Oh cazzo." sussurra mentre rovescia la testa contro il bordo di porcellana. Le loro gambe si toccano nel mezzo, ma la vasca è abbastanza grande e larga per ospitarli entrambi senza problemi.

"Vorrei avere una vasca da bagno del genere nel mio appartamento," dice Harry. "Starei sempre qua dentro."

"Come una sirena?"

"Esattamente." risponde sottovoce il riccio.

Louis si sente eccitato, piacevolmente alticcio e anche un po' assonnato. Harry non sembra aver molta voglia di chiacchierare e a Louis non dà fastidio il silenzio che si viene a creare intorno a loro.

Ritorna a vagare con la mente all'università e alla storia raccontata da Harry, non riesce ancora a realizzare ciò che gli ha detto il riccio qualche ora prima. Un'altra delle sue fissazioni riguarda l'appartamento del ragazzo, ad esempio se ha dei coinquilini oppure se vive da solo. Cerca di immaginare come potrebbe apparire la casa del riccio; immagina sia pulita ed ordinata, con un sacco di libri e dischi sistemati in vari scaffali. Louis pensa che potrebbe esserci un camino, o forse un grande cesto con all'interno delle coperte morbide da poter utilizzare quando fa freddo. Inoltre immagina tante luci soffuse e taccuini sparsi ovunque. Si domanda se Harry ha un bollitore in casa, oppure se mangi il gelato direttamente dal contenitore. Deglutisce a vuoto e apre gli occhi per domandarglielo, ma Harry sta russando dolcemente con la testa a penzoloni sul bordo della vasca, il petto che si alza e si abbassa lentamente.

"Stai dormendo, piccolo?" sussurra Louis rompendo il silenzio, con voce assonnata. La mancanza di risposta da parte del riccio è una risposta più che sufficiente.

Louis esca dalla vasca e cerca degli accappatoi, si asciuga accuratamente poi indossa un altro asciugamano intorno alla vita. Sono soffici e colorati e gli viene da sorridere senza motivo. Ne lascia uno rosa per Harry, sa che il ragazzo apprezzerà il colore.

Louis si accovaccia vicino al viso del più piccolo e gli passa lentamente le dita tra i capelli, scompigliandoli. Non appena gli occhi di Harry iniziano ad aprirsi, lo bacia dolcemente sulle labbra rosse e bagnate, non riuscendo più a farne a meno. 

"Pronto per andare a letto, tesoro?" 

Harry richiude gli occhi e inspira profondamente. "Voglio dormire qui, Lou. Sono una sirena."

Louis ridacchia e lascia un bacio sulla fronte del riccio. "Me lo sono dimenticato, hai ragione."

Harry si solleva lentamente dalla vasca e lui gli passa un asciugamano per coprirsi, avvolgendoglielo intorno al corpo. "Sei così dolce con me." sussurra Harry per poi sporgersi e baciare Louis profondamente, cercando la sua lingua. 

Louis indietreggia di un passo, poi sblocca la vasca per far andare via l'acqua ormai fredda, le rose che si raggruppano tristemente intorno allo scarico. Spera che il personale addetto alle pulizie pulisca tutto questo casino, il mattino dopo.

Quando si gira verso Harry, nota che il ragazzo ha indossato l'accappatorio rosa senza legarlo in vita. Louis si lecca il labbro inferiore mentre fissa il riccio con gli occhi spalancati, attirato dal modo in cui l'inchiostro macchia il corpo del più piccolo facendolo risaltare la sua pelle lattea. 

"Ti piace quello che vedi?" domanda Harry e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Sono troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi cosa." sussurra poi scrollando le spalle.

Harry cammina verso di lui ondeggiando i fianchi e imbrociando le labbra, mentre Louis ridacchia, coprendosi gli occhi con le dita. 

"Vieni a letto dai, piccolo gattino sexy."

Harry si ferma all'improvviso e scoppia a ridere alla sua battuta. Si tolgono gli accappatoi e si sistemano nel letto king size, le lenzuola sono fresche sulla loro pelle, lisce come seta. É il letto più grande che abbiano mai visto, ma entrambi si spostano verso il centro, Harry appoggia la testa sul suo petto, le dita di Louis che disegnano distrattamente dei cerchi sulla schiena del riccio mentre si addormentano. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Come potete vedere, siamo tornate un po' prima del previsto :) Speriamo vi sia piaciuto anche questo capitolo, fateci sapere nei commenti!!
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	14. Tredicesimo giorno

**Sedona, Arizona**

La prima cosa che Louis sente è il fuoco.

Il calore lo colpisce nello stomaco e si protrae su per il petto, per poi affievolirsi. La seconda volta che succede apre gli occhi di scatto.

La stanza è immersa nella luce del primo mattino ma non riesce a concentrarsi su quello, perché nota Harry in mezzo alle sue gambe, le mani a tenergli fermi i fianchi e le sue bellissime labbra attorno al suo cazzo.

"Oh Cristo." boccheggia Louis buttando la testa indietro sul cuscino. Il fuoco che sente in tutto il corpo ora ha una spiegazione logica, mentre Harry lo prende più profondamente, ruotando la lingua sulla punta del suo sesso.

"Piccolo," ansima Louis alzandosi sui gomiti per avere una vista migliore. Non si stancherà mai di vedere il riccio mentre glielo prende in bocca, specialmente quando incava le guance facendo spiccare le labbra oscene, la lingua a guizzare fuori ogni tanto.

I suoi capelli sono tutti spettinati dal sonno e dal fatto di averli lasciati ad asciugare naturalmente, ha l'impronta del cuscino su una guancia ad indicare che non deve essere sveglio da molto tempo. Il pensiero di Harry che si sveglia per andargli subito a fare un pompino, lo porta a ricadere pesantemente sul materasso. Louis allunga una mano per immergerla nei ricci del ragazzo, accarezzandogli la cute mentre Harry continua a lavorare con la bocca su di lui.

"Sei bravissimo, cazzo." sospira Louis, più a se stesso che all'altro. Harry lo sente comunque e sorride al suo apprezzamento, gemendo contro di lui. 

Louis alza un sopracciglio. "Ti piacciono i complimenti, eh?" In qualche modo Harry riesce ad alzare gli occhi al cielo con ancora la bocca attorno al suo membro.

"Ne parleremo dopo." aggiunge Louis e subito dopo perde il respiro, visto che Harry aggiunge la mano, oltre alla bocca, e raddoppia il suo piacere.

Lo sente risalire dalle dita dei piedi fino a colpirgli la schiena, tutto il calore che si concentra nei suoi testicoli.

"Oh, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo." geme Louis, inarcando la schiena e tirando forte i capelli di Harry. 

Il riccio mugola estasiato attorno al suo sesso ed è tutto ciò che gli serve per venire, l'intero corpo scosso da brividi e gli occhi a ruotare all'indietro, i fianchi sollevati dal letto.

Si ritrova poi ad annaspare in cerca d'aria, provando a tornare in sé, il cuore che batte ancora all'impazzata quando riapre le palpebre. Harry sta risalendo sul suo petto lasciandogli una scia di baci dappertutto. Ha un sorrisetto soddisfatto quando raggiunge il suo viso e Louis lo attira a sé per baciarlo sulle labbra. "Che bel risveglio." mormora contro la sua bocca gonfia.

"Immagino." risponde Harry, baciandolo ancora due volte prima di staccarsi. "Considerando che hai dormito nudo, mi sembrava la cosa migliore che potessi fare."

Louis scoppia a ridere e lo attira a sé per un altro bacio, poi fa scorrere una mano sulla curva della schiena del più piccolo. "Oh guarda, anche tu hai dormito nudo." Se lo preme addosso, finché non cade su di lui, i loro fianchi a collidere assieme.

"Sapevo che saresti stato già duro." sussurra Louis mentre Harry inizia a muovere il bacino contro la sua coscia. Se lo spinge ancora più vicino e Harry sussulta alla dolce frizione. 

"Ti ecciti sempre quando mi succhi il cazzo?" Louis parla mantenendo un tono di voce controllato, anche quando Harry continua a spingersi contro la sua gamba, piccoli gemiti che fuoriescono dalle labbra socchiuse e i denti affondati sul labbro inferiore, mentre lo aiuta nel movimento con la mano destra appoggiata alla base della schiena del ragazzo.

La sposta successivamente sulla curva del sedere di Harry e sul retro della coscia, per poi ripetere il percorso a ritroso. Harry lo guarda con gli occhi socchiusi mentre continua a far ondulare i fianchi. Louis non rompe mai il contatto visivo e porta un dito tra le natiche del riccio, sa che desidera essere toccato proprio lì. É caldo e asciutto perciò non si spinge oltre, fa solo una leggera pressione e sogghigna quando Harry raggiunge l'orgasmo, la bocca aperta in un urlo silenzioso e le palpebre che si chiudono mentre si riversa sul suo addome.

Louis fa scivolare la mano sulla schiena del riccio, il quale poco dopo crolla su di lui, esausto, facendolo sghignazzare. Infine gli riempie il viso di baci, sorridendo allegramente.

Ordinano la colazione in camera, optando per waffles alle fragole, una caraffa di spremuta fresca, una bottiglia di champagne ed infine un piatto di bacon. Non si sono alzati dal letto finché non hanno sentito bussare alla porta.

Per un attimo, Louis pensa che Harry stia per andare ad aprire completamente nudo, poi si ferma per indossare il suo accappatoio rosa della sera precedente. 

"Ti sei ricordato di allacciarlo?" gli chiede Louis, ridendo, quando vede il ragazzo fermarsi per fare proprio quello.

Ci sono dei leggeri mormorii alla porta finché non la sente chiudersi pesantemente. Louis osserva il carrello pieno di cibo entrare nella stanza, spinto da Harry con l'accappatoio che gli scivola su una spalla e le labbra arricciate in un broncio degno di una pornostar. Sul suo viso appare un sorriso prima che Louis riprenda a ridere a sua volta, calciando i piedi sul letto. Harry gli si avvicina per baciarlo, anche se lo fa troppo dolcemente per i suoi gusti, così Louis lo afferra per i baveri dell'asciugamano per approfondire il bacio, facendolo quasi cadere sul materasso.

"Andiamo a magiare in terrazza," dice Harry con un sorriso. "É una giornata bellissima."

Non è una vera luna di miele la loro ma, mentre Louis si alza per andare alla ricerca del suo accappatoio, ha la sensazione che potrebbe diventarla.

*

Fanno colazione in terrazza con la brochure del resort aperta davanti a loro per decidere cosa fare durante la giornata.

"Dobbiamo comportarci come una coppia sposata tutto il giorno?" domanda Harry, leccando via un po' di panna montata dal labbro.

"Beh dipende," dice Louis. "Se vediamo il tizio che ci ha dato la camera, di sicuro."

"Greg." gli ricorda Harry.

"Sì, Greg." Louis annuisce. "Oltre a lui, nessuno lo sa davvero."

Harry solleva la mano. "Abbiamo gli anelli."

"Vero," ribatte Louis. "Ma potremmo anche pretendere di star già litigando per rendere la situazione più interessante."

Harry ride mentre si versa un altro po' di succo. "Penso che dovremmo impegnarci al meglio a recitare la parte di due ragazzi felicemente sposati."

Louis non è sicuro su come rispondergli per cui si limita a dargli ragione. É sicuramente più facile che riflettere su quello che aveva appena detto l'altro ragazzo.

*

Trascorrono il resto della mattina a fare un'escursione organizzata dal resort, nonostante sia più una gita in mezzo alla natura che un tour dei dintorni. Arrivano alla foresta insieme ad un folto gruppo di persone, Harry ha la sua macchina fotografica, perciò decidono di stare tra gli ultimi per non disturbare nessuno.

Louis nota tutti gli sguardi che diverse persone lanciano nella loro direzione, sorridendo poi dolcemente e sussurrando qualcosa al proprio partner. Ha una mezza idea di cosa stiano dicendo le persone su di loro e cerca di ricambiare a sua volta con dei sorrisi. Si domanda se siano in grado di capire che non sono sposati realmente, se capiscano che lui sta iniziando sul serio ad innamorarsi, e se vedono invece che per Harry non è la stessa cosa.

Il sentiero si apre su un campo che si affaccia su una valle di fiori selvatica, l'aria è piena di polline e sta facendo starnutire tutte le persone presenti. Pensava che l'Arizona fosse troppo arida per avere addirittura fiori e pollini, ma si sbagliava.

Ci sono anche molte api nelle vicinanze e Louis le tiene d'occhio per assicurarsi che non vadano troppo vicino al riccio. Ne allontana una mentre Harry sta ascoltando il racconto della guida. "Cos'era?" domanda sorridendo.

"Un'ape," dice Louis. "Non voglio che ti si gonfi la gola per l'allergia, sai..."

Harry rimane in silenzio per un po', poi scoppia a ridere, forse ricordando come è iniziato il loro viaggio. "Abbiamo fatto molta strada, no?" dice infine, il suo sorriso dolce è rivolto soltanto a lui.

"Sia letteralmente che figurativamente." ribatte Louis facendo il saputello.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e si abbassa per baciarlo. É solo un leggero sfioramento di labbra prima che si incamminino nuovamente, ma risveglia nello stomaco di Louis miriadi di farfalle. Ogni momento che passa con Harry, ogni bacio, gli fanno sempre più pensare al fatto che non sa se uscirà da questo viaggio con il cuore intatto.

*

"Potete cambiarvi nella stanza alla vostra sinistra, e poi ci potete raggiungere al patio." la receptionist Darlene informa i due ragazzi porgendogli due accappatoi bianchi. Subito dopo l'escursione si sono spostati al centro benessere, con la pelle sporca e i muscoli affaticati. 

"Cercate di pensare già su quali punti volete che ci concentriamo, in ogni caso ne discuteremo prima di iniziare."

"Ci massaggiano da nudi?" sussurra Harry una volta da soli nello spogliatoio.

"Se lo vogliamo, sì." risponde Louis, togliendosi la maglietta.

Fortunatamente c'è una doccia dove possono pulirsi e passarsi lo scrub sul corpo. Louis non vede l'ora di ricevere quel massaggio. Apre la doccia e si accerta che l'acqua sia tiepida prima di togliersi le scarpe e i calzini. Sta riponendo i suoi vestiti dentro un armadietto quando si accorge che Harry è ancora fermo al centro della stanza.

"Puoi indossare i boxer, piccolo." lo rassicura togliendosi anche i pantaloncini.

"E se mi dovessi eccitare?"

Louis sbatte le palpebre e deglutisce. "Perché loro ti toccheranno?"

"No," Harry preme le labbra assieme. "É che starti accanto mi provoca certe reazioni strane. Ho appena passato due ore a fissarti il culo in quegli shorts."

La risata di Louis riecheggia tra le pareti finché non si copre la bocca con una mano. "Scusa," dice. "Sei ridicolo. Sono abbastanza sicuro che potrai controllare la tua erezione per un'ora."

Harry sospira come se fosse la cosa più complicata che abbia mai fatto mentre si toglie la felpa.

"Se vuoi ti faccio venire nella doccia prima di andare." dice Louis mentre si libera anche dei boxer. Entra nella doccia e gli fa l'occhiolino quando lo scopre a fissargli il culo.

"No," esclama Harry. "Non deturperemo la loro doccia."

"Non  _deturperemo_  la loro doccia." ride Louis godendosi il getto caldo.

"Smettila di prendermi in giro." si lamenta Harry, togliendosi gli shorts e le scarpe in contemporanea. Inciampa e finisce contro un muro facendolo ridere ancora più forte.

"Perché?" gli chiede Louis, sporgendosi con la testa fuori dalla doccia. "Ti stai eccitando?" Harry scuote la testa e finisce di spogliarsi.

"Odio essere sposato con te."

"Non è vero." dice Louis, uscendo dalla doccia e afferrando un asciugamano. Potrebbe stare sotto il getto per ore ma ha davvero bisogno di un bel massaggio. Lascia l'acqua scorrere per Harry. "Lo ami,invece."

Harry ruota gli occhi al cielo mentre lo supera e Louis sogghigna soddisfatto. Gli lascia un pizzicotto sul sedere prima di dirgli: "Ci vediamo fuori, sweet cheeks."

*

Il loro massaggio si tiene in un patio dove sono posizionati due lettini, un ruscello scorre poco distante sullo sfondo. Louis sorride mentre si stende sul suo lettino, coprendosi con il lenzuolo e aspettando l'arrivo di Harry. Si mette a pancia in giù con il tessuto a coprirgli a malapena il sedere, decidendo di rimanere nudo perché vuole goderselo al massimo.

"É fantastico qua." sente Harry sussurrare per annunciare la sua presenza.

Louis volta la testa di lato e gli sorride. "Lo so. Luna di miele da sogno, eh?"

Harry ghigna. "Perfetta." Gli lascia quindi un bacio su una tempia, prima di sfilarsi l'accappatoio e salire sul lettino. É gloriosamente nudo, nota Louis con gioia.

"Hai smesso di preoccuparti per l'erezione?" chiede Louis, le labbra tirate in un sogghigno.

"Mi metterò a pancia in giù." spiega Harry, sistemandosi il lenzuolo addosso. "Nessuno deve venirlo a sapere."

"Ragazzaccio." sussurra Louis proprio nel momento in cui due massaggiatrici fanno il loro ingresso da una porta laterale, sorridendo ad entrambi.

*

Mangiano formaggio e fettine di mela nel patio dopo il massaggio, entrambi d'accordo nel sentirsi ancora troppo deboli per spostarsi.

"D'ora in poi farò finta di essere in viaggio di nozze ovunque andrò." dice Harry dopo essersi guardato attorno. "É magnifico."

"Non devi esserti appena sposato per avere un massaggio, H." gli fa notare Louis.

"Un massaggio gratuito?" Harry alza le sopracciglia. "Non è così facile ottenerlo, sai."

"Sai cosa?" Louis dà un morso alla sua mela. "Mia mamma riceveva sempre roba gratis dopo aver avuto un bambino. O davano a noi ragazzini più grandi qualcosa per lasciarla in pace. Ricordo che mi sono stati regalati tantissimi gelati quando le mie sorelle erano piccole."

"Ah," borbotta Harry. "Quindi dovrei iniziare a dire alla gente che sono diventato padre da poco?" sorride quando Louis lo guarda con uno sguardo torvo.

Darlene, la ragazza di prima, appare in terrazza con un dolce sorriso sul volto. "Allora voi siete i novelli sposi di cui tutti parlano. Non l'avevo capito."

Louis prende un'altra fettina di mela che però gli va di traverso, tossisce per schiarirsi la voce mentre Harry interviene in suo aiuto. "Sì, siamo noi."

"Cosa hai sentito dire su di noi?" le domanda Louis una volta che è tornato a respirare regolarmente. Fa del suo meglio per non risultare paranoico.

"Solo cose belle, tranquilli." risponde la ragazza con un piccolo ghigno.

Louis e Harry si guardano un po' perplessi.

"In realtà sono venuta a chiedervi se vi andava una pedicure," aggiunge. "Si sono liberati dei posti e ho pensato che i nostri sposi preferiti potessero essere interessati?"

"Non credo che-" comincia a dire Louis ma Harry lo interrompe subito. "Sarebbe davvero carino."

"Davvero, piccolo?" gli chiede Louis, lanciandogli uno sguardo. "Vuoi una pedicure?"

"Perché no." Harry fa spallucce, sorridendo come se sapesse che non dirà mai di no davanti a Darlene.

"E pedicure sia." dice Louis voltandosi per nascondere il sorriso.

"Stai imparando velocemente." dice Darlene e gli ci vuole un momento per capire che si stava riferendo alla sua ritrosia alla richiesta del riccio. Alza gli occhi al cielo un po' in ritardo ma Harry lo nota ugualmente per poi scoppiare a ridere.

*

Louis non ha mai fatto una pedicure prima di quel giorno. Infatti ride più del dovuto quando gli toccano i piedi e molla un urletto quando l'estetista usa uno strumento che assomiglia ad un pelapatate. Harry non si muove dal suo posto, seduto su una poltrona massaggiante e con gli occhi chiusi mentre la ragazza lavora sui suoi piedi.

"Lo fai spesso?" chiede Louis quando finalmente Harry si volta per guardarlo.

"A volte," risponde Harry. "Mi piace che qualcuno si prenda cura dei miei piedi. E non in quel senso." aggiunge quando vede Louis sogghignare.

"É per caso parte della tua routine al sabato? Quella di cui non mi hai ancora parlato?"

Harry ride. "No, ci vado la sera durante la settimana. Dopo una lezione particolarmente lunga o dopo un esame. Non è troppo costoso ed è rilassante. Mi piace viziarmi ma sempre entro un determinato budget." Non dice niente per un po' poi aggiunge: "Dovresti venire con me qualche volta."

Louis cerca di mantenere un tono controllato quando risponde: "Mi piacerebbe." Non sa ancora se sia meglio allontanarsi completamente dal più piccolo una volta finito il viaggio o tenerselo stretto, al momento non vuole pensarci. Farà quello che gli sembrerà giusto, anche se sa già che la cosa migliore sarebbe pianificare con il riccio qualcosa per il futuro.

Louis non si fa mettere lo smalto mentre Harry opta per un rosa delicato che sembra molto naturale, con un leggero strato di lucido sopra. A Louis non dispiace per niente.

Tornano nella loro camera, muniti di bottiglie d'acqua e qualche snack offerto dalla reception, già stranamente esausti da quella giornata.

"Dovremmo fare un sonnellino." propone Harry non appena entrano nella stanza e Louis non può fare a meno che accettare. Si mettono immediatamente a letto così come sono, Louis avvinghiato a Harry con una mano sullo stomaco dell'altro.

"Louis..." mormora Harry assonnato.

"Cosa?"

"Sono davvero felice adesso." Dice il riccio. "Davvero felice."

Farfalle e fuochi d'artificio esplodono nello stomaco di Louis. "Anch'io." sussurra piano prima di lasciare un bacio sulla spalla dell'altro. "Anch'io."

*

"Mi sento importante."

Louis ride mentre si avvicina con la sedia al tavolo e il cameriere sparisce nuovamente nel locale. Quando Louis gli ha detto il suo nome pochi minuti prima, l'uomo ha annuito per poi condurli sul retro del ristorante su una terrazza privata, abbastanza spaziosa da contenere più di un tavolo, dove tuttavia ce n'era uno solo. La terrazza si affaccia su una distesa di alberi che sembra espandersi all'infinito nell'oscurità della sera. Louis ha osservato a lungo il paesaggio mentre il cameriere ha fatto accomodare Harry per poi fare lo stesso con lui.

"Non ricordo l'ultima volta che qualcuno ha sistemato la sedia per me." bisbiglia Harry. "Forse credono che siamo persone ricche e importanti."

Louis annuisce. "Sì, probabile." Alza gli occhi al cielo. "Basta che non ci chiedano il certificato di nozze."

"Come se non avessi una soluzione anche a quello." ridacchia Harry.

"Beh, tecnicamente servono dalle quattro alle sei settimane perché venga rilasciato il certificato." dice Louis con un'alzata di spalle. "Quindi possono chiedercelo senza problemi, credo."

"Vedi?" Harry afferra il menù e sorride. "Riesci a scamparle tutte."

Si sono svegliati dal loro riposino in uno stato di totale confusione. Harry gli aveva sussurrato che gli era sembrato di aver dormito per un mese intero, come minimo. Hanno deciso quindi di indossare jeans e camicia eleganti prima di uscire dalla suite. Louis ha riso un po' troppo forte quando ha notato che Harry, dalla fretta, si era messo la camicia al contrario. "E l'hai anche abbottonata nel modo sbagliato." disse Louis ridendo e scuotendo la testa.

"Che vino prendiamo?" gli domanda Harry, attirando la sua attenzione. La camicia blu notte che aveva deciso di indossare quella sera sembrava già magnifica nella penombra della camera, ma ora che Louis la può osservare sotto la luce delle candele presenti sul tavolo pensa che sia ancora più affascinante.

"Quale vuoi?" gli domanda Louis, il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano mentre sorride. Dio, pensa tra sé e sé, Harry è così bello. Il modo in cui osserva il menù dei vini con le sopracciglia aggrottate, il labbro inferiore sporto in fuori come se non riuscisse a decidersi. Louis potrebbe guardarlo per giorni senza mai stancarsi. Per poco quel pensiero non gli fa andare a fuoco i polmoni.

"Mi stai ascoltando?"

Louis sbatte le palpebre e sente l'eco lontano della voce di Harry che dice qualcosa. "No."

Harry deglutisce. "Che succede? Ti stai comportando in modo strano."

A Louis appare quasi nervoso, come se avesse davvero un motivo per esserlo. "Ti stavo solo guardando." risponde Louis sinceramente. "Sei davvero molto bello."

Harry si blocca e si schiarisce la voce imbarazzato. "Oh, ok. Puoi continuare pure a guardarmi." Quindi sorride e torna ad osservare il menù prima di ridacchiare e rialzare lo sguardo su di lui. "Però dimmi anche che vino vuoi perché a me sembrano tutti uguali."

*

Alla fine scelgono casualmente per un leggero Pinot Noir che risulta abbastanza azzeccato con l'astice che hanno deciso di ordinare per cena. Non che Louis abbia la minima conoscenza di cosa ci stia meglio con quel vino ma il cameriere assicura loro che è una buona scelta. Consiglia anche loro di prendere l'astice e si scambiano una breve occhiata prima di accettare.

"Se farà schifo, ordineremo un piatto di maccheroni e formaggio in camera, dato che è tutto gratis." sussurra Harry esaltato.

"Se succederà, non ordineremo maccheroni al formaggio." dice Louis sistemandosi sulla sedia. "Sono già pieno dopo tutto il vino che ho bevuto, penso non mangerò per un mese."

Harry sorride ma non prova a fargli cambiare idea. "Qual è il tuo snack preferito da mangiare, che ne so, tipo a mezzanotte di un mercoledì?"

Louis prende il bicchiere e beve un sorso di vino. Adora i momenti come questo, quando domande insensate spuntano così dal nulla. "Cosa sto facendo il mercoledì a mezzanotte?"

"Stai studiando," risponde Harry. "O lavorando per un progetto. Qualcosa di noioso."

Louis sospira e chiude gli occhi, riflettendo. "Me lo devo preparare da solo? O è qualcun altro a cucinare?"

Harry ride leggermente, non pensava che Louis avrebbe retto il gioco. "Qualcun altro." gli concede.

"Chi è quel qualcun altro? L'anno scorso sarebbe stato il mio coinquilino Liam, quest'anno invece vivo da solo quindi -"

"Oh mio Dio." lo interrompe Harry. "Io. Sono lì con te, a prepararti uno spuntino a mezzanotte di un mercoledì."

Louis annuisce con un sorrisetto storto. "Cosa stai indossando?"

"Louis," Harry cerca di essere serio nonostante inizi a sorridere subito dopo. 

"Scusa, scusa, sto cercando di immaginare la scena." Louis si lecca il labbro. "Siamo a casa mia o tua?"

"Saresti pessimo a fare sesso telefonico." commenta Harry dal nulla.

"Non ti piace creare l'atmosfera durante il sesso telefonico?" chiede Louis scioccato. "Cos'è che ti coinvolge allora? Tipo, sì, piccolo, amo quando me lo succhi? Ti voglio tirare i capelli? Sono tutte domande importanti."

Harry sbatte le palpebre confuso, le labbra socchiuse. "Chi sei tu?"

"Lo sai chi sono," ribatte Louis soddisfatto. "E ti piaccio."

Harry nasconde il suo sorriso dietro al calice. "Puoi semplicemente dirmi che snack dovrei prepararti?"

Louis deve ammettere che Harry è davvero bravo a non far sviare troppo un argomento. "Oh, certo. Non pretendo troppo. A volte ordino da Taco Bell o compro una busta di Cheetos piccanti."

Harry apre la bocca per poi chiuderla subito dopo. "Quindi non dovrei prepararti nulla?"

"Potresti accompagnarmi da Taco Bell?"

Harry ride e scuote la testa. "Grazie."

Louis sorride. "Prego, tesoro."

Vengono interrotti quando arriva il loro cibo, astice fumante e purè di patate rosse con un contorno di verdure al forno. Louis vuole chiedere al riccio qual è il suo spuntino preferito ma è costretto ad aspettare finché Harry non è soddisfatto delle foto che sta scattando alla loro cena. Scatta anche una foto a Louis sotto la luce della candela, la quale viene fuori molto bene, infatti se la fa inviare immediatamente.

"Non ho neanche il tuo numero." dice Harry ad un tratto, passandogli il suo cellulare.

Non gli è neanche passato per la mente che non si sono mai scambiati i numeri, è grato che nessuno di loro sia caduto nel Grand Canyon o che non si siano mai separati durante tutto il viaggio. Non che riuscirebbero a sopravvivere se cadessero nel Grand Canyon ma comunque, non è quello il punto.

Salva il suo contatto scrivendo solo il suo nome e poi all'ultimo aggiunge l'emoji del taco per nessuna ragione sensata. Si manda un messaggio subito dopo, restituendo al riccio il cellulare che controlla un attimo lo schermo per poi riporlo nella tasca dei pantaloni.

"Eri nervoso?" gli chiede Louis, sogghignando mentre addenta un pezzo di pesce.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Non è normale essere nervosi quando qualcuno ha il tuo telefono in mano, anche se non hai niente da nascondere?"

"Non ho visto nulla," risponde Louis. "E anche se fossi preoccupato dei tuoi nudes," Harry apre la bocca ma Louis continua. "Ho già visto tutto dal vivo."

Harry apre la bocca sconvolto e si guarda attorno come per accertarsi che nessuno abbia sentito. Louis scoppia a ridere divertito. 

"Non ho mie foto nudo nella galleria del cellulare."

Quelle quattro parole risvegliano in lui un ricordo, così punta la sua forchetta al riccio. "Sì invece."

Harry spalanca le palpebre. "Penso di saperne più di te a riguardo, Lou."

Louis ride ancora, l'immagine bianca e nera ritorna vivida nella sua memoria. "Hai quell'artistica foto BDSM. L'ho vista nel tuo profilo Instagram." Non riesce a credere che gli ci è voluto così tanto tempo per nominare quella foto. Non che quello sia il momento migliore ma pensa abbiano ormai superato il punto in cui devono prestare attenzione a tutto ciò che si dicono l'un l'altro.

"Non sono mie foto nudo, quelle." risponde Harry velocemente, le sue guance si colorano di rosso alla luce traballante della candela.

Louis aspetta che Harry prenda un morso dal suo cibo per poi guardarlo intensamente. "Quelle? Ce n'è più di una?"

"Sapevo che non avrei dovuto postarle su Instagram." Harry scuote la testa sconfitto, dando un morso all'astice.

"Hai intenzione di non dirmi niente?"

"Cosa?" Harry per poco non si strozza. "Cosa dovrei dirti?"

"Perché non inizi spiegandomi perché ti sei fatto fare un photoshoot BDSM?"

Harry ride. "Puoi smetterla di chiamarlo così?"

Louis lo guarda confuso. "Come dovrei chiamarlo?"

"Un progetto per il portfolio?"

"Per un convegno sul BDSM?"

Harry appoggia la forchetta sul piatto prima di prendere un sorso di vino e guardare altrove. "Un mio amico stava lavorando a questo progetto per il suo corso in fotografia e mi ha chiesto se poteva fotografarmi."

"Un tuo amico?"

"É anche il mio coinquilino."

"Un ragazzo?"

"Non mi piace l'interrogatorio."

"Scusa," replica Louis, mettendosi comodo sulla sedia dopo aver realizzato che si stava sempre più spingendo verso il riccio. "Sono curioso."

"Non è stato niente di che." riprende Harry. "Aveva soltanto bisogno di una serie di ritratti e voleva fossero diverso dal solito."

"Ci è riuscito." replica Louis, provando fermamente a non pensare alle altre foto che non ha ancora visto.

"Mi piace come sono venuti, e anche a lui sono piaciute."

Louis si lecca il labbro. "Pensavo le avesse scattare un fidanzato, o una fidanzata."

"No," Harry scuote la testa. "Assolutamente no."

"Quindi non stavi assieme al tuo coinquilino?" Harry sembrava così in estasi nella foto, Louis ce l'ha ancora impressa nella mente.

"Zayn?" Harry ride. "No."

"Aspetta. Zayn Malik?" chiede Louis lentamente, non proprio sicuro di quanti Zayn che si stanno specializzando in fotografia possano esistere sulla faccia della terra.

"Sì."

Louis scuote il capo. "É tipo, un modello già di suo."

"Lo conosci?" Harry piega la testa di lato.

"Più o meno. É l'amico di un amico. Inoltre è difficile dimenticare una faccia del genere. Avrebbe dovuto essere lui quello fotografato."

"Ah ok, ma non poteva farsi da solo le foto per quel portfolio."

Louis annuisce. "Perciò ha deciso di fotografare te nudo con un collare?"

Harry ride. "Stavo indossando i jeans, pervertito."

Louis scuote la testa. "No, continua a non piacermi questa cosa."

Harry preme le labbra in una linea per poi aprirsi in un sorrisetto. "Sei per caso geloso?"

"No," risponde Louis troppo velocemente. Harry lo guarda poco convinto.

"Forse." ammette riportando lo sguardo sul più piccolo. É sicuramente un passo avanti ammettere finalmente quello che prova. Dire a Harry che il pensiero di qualcuno che lo fotografa mezzo nudo gli crea un certo fastidio allo stomaco, è sicuramente un enorme passo avanti.

"Zayn è etero." precisa Harry, alzando il mento. "Giusto per fartelo sapere."

"Va bene," dice Louis. "Non stavo giudicando nessuno."

Harry sorride. "Davvero? E se ti dicessi che facciamo spesso photoshoot come quello?"

Louis lo fissa, impassibile. "Non avrei nulla in contrario."

La risata di Harry riecheggia nel patio e lo avvolge come una calda coperta.

"Non ti credo." 

"Possiamo parlare di qualcos'altro?" Louis prende un boccone della sua cena.

"Certo, non ricordo nemmeno come siamo finiti a parlare di questo."

"Colpa dei nudes. Che a quanto pare non hai."

Harry sogghigna. "Potrei aver mentito, no?"

Louis lo guarda sconsolato. "Meglio se cambiamo discorso. Spuntino preferito alle dieci di un martedì. Pronto? Via."

Harry sorride. "Cosa sto facendo il martedì alle dieci?"

Louis sogghigna prima di riprendere a parlare. Discutono per alcuni minuti prima che Harry risponda che, se si trovasse a casa un martedì sera e Louis dovesse preparargli uno spuntino, si prenderebbe una pausa da quello che starebbe facendo per mettersi a preparare i biscotti insieme a lui. Louis prova con tutto se stesso a non farsi affascinare troppo dalle parole del ragazzo di fronte a lui.

*

Finiscono di cenare con calma, lasciando una mancia generosa al cameriere. Harry aggiunge qualche altra banconota quando, sempre lo stesso ragazzo, regala loro una scatola di fragole ricoperte di cioccolato.

"Non lascerei mai più questo posto." mormora Harry mentre si dirigono verso l'edificio principale.

"Già," concorda Louis. "Dovremmo cancellare la nostra prenotazione a Parigi perché amiamo troppo questo resort."

"Parigi?"

Louis annuisce. "Sì, sarà la prossima tappa della nostra finta luna di miele."

Harry sorride. "Aw, piccolo, mi vizi."

Louis scoppia a ridere ancora più forte quando Harry lo spinge con un fianco e per poco non li fa cadere a terra entrambi.

*

Una volta che entrati nella suite, Harry passa le fragole a Louis per poi togliersi subito i jeans.

"Che sta succedendo?" gli chiede Louis lentamente, osservando attentamente i movimenti del riccio.

Harry ride mentre si sfila anche la camicia che fa cadere sul pavimento. "Prima che mia mamma conoscesse il mio patrigno," spiega il ragazzo. "Quando eravamo solo io, lei e mia sorella, a volte andavamo al ristorante soltanto per comprare il dessert e lo portavamo a casa, ci mettevamo comodi sul divano e lo mangiavano assieme mentre guardavamo un film."

"Vuoi farlo adesso?" gli domanda Louis, sorridendo dolcemente mentre Harry indossa un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una vecchia t-shirt grigia.

"Sì," risponde Harry sorridente. "Vuoi unirti a me?"

Louis sorride e si toglie le scarpe. Appoggia la scatola con le fragole sul letto e si sposta fino alla sua borsa per trovare qualcosa di comodo da indossare. Può già confermare che quello appena passato è stato il giorno migliore dall'inizio del viaggio. Cazzo, Harry l'ha svegliato con un pompino e da quel momento le cose sono andate di bene in meglio. Fragole ricoperte di cioccolato e pantaloni soffici a letto con Harry per concludere in bellezza.

*

Finiscono seduti in mezzo al letto, sopra le coperte e premuti assieme dalle caviglie ai fianchi, la scatola con le fragole sopra le cosce di Louis.

"Dovrebbero essere sexy le fragole?" domanda Harry ad un tratto, mordendone una con gli incisivi. Il cioccolato si sbriciola e la fragola perde un po' del suo succo, le sue labbra si tingono di rosso.

"Credo di sì," dice Louis prendendone un morso. "Ma non so come esattamente." Ride vedendo Harry con tutto il cioccolato ai lati della bocca. Usa il pollice per pulirlo e poi se lo porta alle labbra per leccarlo. Osserva il modo in cui Harry guarda il suo gesto, come imbambolato.

"Potrei imboccarti." suggerisce Harry.

Louis preme le labbra assieme, pensieroso. Non riesce a pensare a nessuno a cui lo lascerebbe fare, se non a Harry. "Va bene."

"Sì?" Harry sembra sorpreso, poi sorride quando Louis annuisce e si mette subito alla ricerca di una bella fragola.

Ne sceglie una non troppo grande e matura e la prende tra le mani. Louis osserva il riccio spostare la scatola dalle sue gambe per poggiarla sul comodino, per poi sedersi su di lui a cavalcioni, le ginocchia ai lati del suo bacino.

"Ehm?" Louis alza le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

"Se lo faccio, lo devo fare bene." spiega Harry, assicurandosi di afferrare il frutto per il gambo.

"Chiaramente." Louis deglutisce, contento di avere il confortante peso di Harry addosso. Fa scivolare poi le mani sulle cosce del riccio e le massaggia con movimenti circolari, fissandolo negli occhi.

"Pronto?" chiede Harry senza rompere il contatto visivo.

"Penso di sì." Louis ride nervoso. "La fai sembrare una cosa molto più seria di una semplice fragola."

Harry gli sorride divertito.

Lentamente il riccio abbassa la fragola verso la sua bocca, Louis guarda prima il frutto poi il ragazzo di fronte a sé, con lo sguardo concentrato e il labbro tra i denti. Louis piega la tasta di lato, socchiudendo le labbra per mordere la fragola. Fa un verso compiaciuto quando Harry lo bacia all'improvviso, il suo respiro che sa già di fragola, poi si tira indietro con un sorrisetto e Louis si lecca il labbro inferiore.

"Sei abbastanza bravo a fare queste cose." mormora Louis.

"Davvero?" gli occhi di Harry brillano. "Ti senti sedotto?"

"É quello che stai cercando di fare?" lo stuzzica Louis. 

Harry scuote la testa e inizia lo stesso procedimento di prima, avvicina la fragola alle sue labbra, le sfiora delicatamente senza lasciargliela addentare. Louis pensa che la situazione sia abbastanza erotica, quasi alla pari di un pompino. Si fa avanti bruscamente con la testa ma Harry si allontana, sorridendo tra sé e sé.

"Basta stuzzicarmi." Sussurra Louis, ormai completamente eccitato.

Harry sorride per poi scoppiare a ridere. "Va bene, questa volta è quella buona." Si sistema meglio su di lui. "Apri la bocca?"

Louis lo ascolta, mantenendo sempre lo sguardo fisso sul più piccolo, come se quel piccolo gioco con la fragola facesse parte dei preliminari, una bolla di eccitazione cala su di loro. Il suo corpo sta già fremendo per l'eccitazione, la sua mente sta già pensando a spogliare Harry. Ma quando il riccio si ritira un'altra volta e mangia la fragola che spettava a lui, la bolla esplode e viene sostituita dalle risate di Harry mentre mastica il frutto succoso.

Louis scuote la testa, incredulo. "Stronzetto."

Aspetta finché Harry non deglutisce poi lo fa cadere di schiena sul materasso, l'altro pezzo di fragola gli scivola dalle dita e finisce da qualche parte sul pavimento. A nessuno dei due importa dov'è andato a finire.

"Sei un fottuto provocatore." sussurra Louis mentre inizia a fargli il solletico dappertutto. Harry si dimena e inizia a scalciare ma Louis lo tiene fermo sul letto standogli seduto sul bacino.

"Scusami, scusami." urla Harry in mezzo alle risate, mentre Louis continua a solleticarlo sui fianchi e sulla pancia.

"Non credo che lo pensi davvero." Esclama lui, sorridendo così tanto che gli fanno male le guance.

Harry prova a pizzicarlo ma Louis lo trattiene afferrandogli entrambi i polsi e fermandoli ai lati della sua testa, poi si abbassa finché i loro petti non si toccano.

"Ti ho preso." Sussurra dolcemente.

Riesce a sentire il petto del riccio contro il suo, il battito del cuore dell'altro sotto il tessuto sottile della sua maglietta, gli occhi verdi che tracciano ogni dettaglio del suo volto, come se volesse memorizzarli.

"Mi hai preso." mormora Harry di rimando.

Louis lo bacia perché non ha un'alternativa migliore, non c'è niente che desidera di più. Harry sospira contro le sue labbra, sa di cioccolato e fragola. Louis rischia di perdere la testa ogni volta che bacia il riccio, la sua bocca carnosa è una meraviglia e adora il modo in cui il corpo del più piccolo si rilassa sotto di lui. Louis non pensa di conoscere qualcuno che ama essere baciato più del riccio, e lui non sarà mai in grado di negargli qualcosa.

Il ritmo dei loro baci rallenta e Louis si sposta per baciare la linea della mascella di Harry fino al collo, le mani che scendono dai polsi ai bicipiti, per poi arrivare alle spalle e sempre più giù. Inizia a succhiare il lembo di pelle sul pomo d'Adamo dell'altro ragazzo e nel frattempo gli solleva la maglietta.

Stasera Louis ha un obiettivo ben preciso. Sono distesi in un letto più grande del suo appartamento ed è qui che vuole fare suo quel ragazzo. Harry sembra essere d'accordo, dato che lo aiuta a disfarsi della t-shirt mentre lui traccia le linee dei suoi tatuaggi e appoggia le labbra appena sopra l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni. Morde la pelle morbida vicino all'ombelico del riccio e trema nel sentire il gemito che emette il più piccolo.

Harry riesce a riprendere il controllo della situazione, si mette seduto sul materasso per togliergli rapidamente la maglia e riempirlo di baci lungo le clavicole, mentre lui gioca con i ricci dell'altro, le dita che si incastrano e tirano i ciuffi più lunghi quando Harry prende un suo capezzolo tra i denti.

Louis diventa sempre più impaziente così stende nuovamente sul riccio sulla schiena, baciandolo insistentemente e infilandogli una mano dentro i pantaloni per stringergli il sesso ormai duro da sopra i boxer. Harry annaspa contro la sua bocca quando Louis comincia a massaggiarlo con più forza, poi nasconde il viso nell'incavo del suo collo mentre ansima dal piacere.

Harry, calciando e muovendo le gambe, lo aiuta frettolosamente a togliergli i pantaloni quando Louis prova invano a sfilarglieli, facendoli ridere entrambi. Louis ama quando scherzano assieme, ama il modo in cui le loro risate escono spontanee mentre si prendono in giro. É estasi pura, pensa Louis, e la situazione lo fa eccitare ancora di più.

Louis sfila i boxer al riccio più lentamente rispetto ai pantaloni, grato che le luci siano ancora accese così può studiare ogni curva e particolare del corpo dell'altro, la lentiggine sulla parte alta della coscia, la cicatrice sul ginocchio. Harry è già duro, la punta rosa e bagnata. Louis si lecca le labbra e alza le gambe del riccio, una alla volta, per togliergli del tutto l'intimo, poi si piega per baciargli le caviglie.

Harry lo osserva con attenzione tenendo le mani poggiate sullo stomaco. Louis lascia andare le gambe del più piccolo e sorride, risalendo sul corpo dell'altro per baciarlo ancora una volta di slancio perché non riesce proprio a trattenersi.

Di seguito lascia una scia di baci lungo il petto di Harry per fermarsi di fronte alla sottile linea di peluria che inizia dove, solitamente, c'è l'elastico dei boxer. "Voglio provare una cosa." sussurra Louis, incontrando gli occhi lucidi dell'altro. "Va bene?"

Harry annuisce, sorridendo appena. "In questo momento se volessi potresti anche convincermi a trasferirmi in Antartide."

Louis ride. "Ok, piccolo. Dimmi se vuoi che mi fermi, va bene?" Harry deglutisce per poi annuire, facendo ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi.

Louis torna a trascinare le labbra sul cazzo del riccio, bloccandosi un attimo per leccargli la punta e sorridendo quando Harry si irrigidisce e tenta di non muovere i fianchi. Louis continua a scendere, baciandogli i testicoli mentre gli divarica le gambe. Harry stava probabilmente immaginando un pompino dato il suo improvviso: "Oh, Dio." mentre Louis afferra le natiche del ragazzo e le separa. Louis sorride prima di premere la lingua sul buco di Harry, facendola roteare mentre mantiene i palmi ancorati al sedere. Harry rilascia un lamento acuto, le mani che si aggrappano forte alle lenzuola.

Louis solleva la testa di scatto, volendo vedere il volto del riccio, che tiene la testa buttata all'indietro, il labbro intrappolato in mezzo ai denti. "Tutto bene, tesoro?" gli chiede, stringendo appena le mani sulle natiche dell'altro.

"Non posso parlare," sussurra Harry. "Sto per entrare in paradiso."

Louis ride e alza gli occhi al cielo prima di abbassarsi nuovamente sull'apertura del più piccolo. Sistema le gambe del riccio sopra le sue spalle prima di mettersi davvero all'opera. Usa la lingua come solo lui sa fare per farlo impazzire, muovendola in circolo e premendo nel centro, assaggiandolo e facendolo fremere dal piacere. Harry perde completamente la ragione. Ha i piedi irrigiditi, i fianchi che si muovono per assecondare Louis, le dita strette alle lenzuola. Harry geme senza vergogna quando Louis sospira contro il suo orifizio per poi implorarlo di usare anche le dita.

Louis deve prendere un respiro profondo per darsi una calmata prima di accontentarlo. Harry è talmente troppo che a volte non sa neanche come comportarsi. Lui vorrebbe tutto subito, ogni cosa, ma accetta le richieste del riccio.

Harry è abbastanza bagnato affinché un dito scivoli in lui senza problemi, bollente e delizioso, mentre Louis continua a leccarlo e a spingere la falange in profondità. 

"Di più." Harry rabbrividisce, mugolando con una voce rotta che Louis non ha mai sentito prima di quel momento e che lo colpisce direttamente in mezzo alle gambe.

Louis vuole di più proprio come Harry, ma l'ultima cosa che desidera è fare male al ragazzo sotto di lui. Si mette seduto e si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano per poi avvicinarsi al viso del riccio. Gli sposta i capelli sudati dalla fronte e lo bacia con delicatezza guardandolo negli occhi.

"Abbiamo bisogno di lubrificante, amore."

"Ce l'ho io." dice Harry velocemente. "Sul fondo della mia borsa."

Le labbra di Louis si tirano in un sorriso. "Anch'io ne ho."

"Siamo preparati." osserva Harry sorridendo.

Louis lo bacia ancora con forza e poi si alza dal letto alla ricerca del tubetto dentro la valigia. Lo trova vicino ai preservativi, perché bisogna essere sempre e comunque preparati per ogni evenienza. Esita qualche secondo e alla fine ne prende uno, anche se non sa se lo useranno.

Harry sta sogghignando quando torna a letto, Louis alza le sopracciglia confuso. "Cosa?" chiede con aria innocente.

"Niente." risponde Harry, posizionandosi sul materasso vicino a lui. Louis gli sorride e si sporge per lasciargli un bacio, poggiando una mano sul retro della nuca del riccio mentre Harry solleva il collo per andargli incontro.

Torna poi alla posizione di prima, baciandolo mentre si versa del lubrificante sulle dita. Bacia i fianchi del più piccolo e inserisce un dito dentro di lui, il quale scivola molto più facilmente adesso. Louis si sente di nuovo un diciassettenne che sta per perdere la verginità. Morde la pelle del fianco di Harry lasciandogli un succhiotto e inserisce un secondo dito, aspettando che sia Harry a dargli il permesso di andare avanti. É ipnotico il modo in cui il ragazzo sotto di lui conosca bene il suo corpo e come lasci a Louis la possibilità di impararlo a sua volta.

"Sei bellissimo." mormora Louis mentre Harry ruota ancora una volta il bacino contro il suo quando sforbicia le dita nella sua apertura. Quelle due parole sono sufficienti a farlo arrossire e Louis vuole inondarlo di complimenti. 

"Mi scopi?" chiede Harry, mandando Louis in uno stato confusionale, nello stomaco sente i fuochi d'artificio e le scintille. "Voglio che mi scopi." ripete il riccio come se ciò potesse aiutare Louis a riprendersi.

"Sì," gli risponde, sentendo la gola improvvisamente asciutta. "Lo voglio anch'io piccolo."

Harry sorride e annuisce. "Siamo d'accordo, allora." Oscilla i fianchi in maniera provocante. "Al più presto?"

Louis ride e si risistema in modo da essere nuovamente tra le gambe del riccio. "Subitissimo." risponde giusto prima di stendersi a pancia in giù e sostituire le dita dentro il ragazzo con la lingua. Se devono farlo, lo faranno come si deve.

*

La versione di Louis nel farlo come si deve, prevede le gambe di Harry che tremano, il suo corpo ricoperto di sudore e le sue labbra rosse a causa dei morsi.

"Okay, dolcezza?" chiede al riccio che gli sta sorridendo con i capelli sconvolti e gli occhi luminosi. 

"Sono al settimo cielo." esclama Harry.

Il cazzo di Louis è pericolosamente duro e se lo tocca brevemente prima di mettersi il preservativo. Harry si alza per baciargli la punta ma Louis lo deve allontanare prima che diventi troppo da gestire. "Se vuoi che tutto questo finisca presto, puoi succhiarmelo." dice Louis, ridendo quando il riccio chiude la bocca, improvvisamente serio.

É cauto e dolce quando penetra Harry, una sua gamba sopra la spalla e l'altra piegata al ginocchio. Ha una mano appoggiata sul fianco del riccio, mentre l'altra dirige il suo membro verso l'orifizio del più piccolo. Si aspetta un po' di resistenza dal corpo dell'altro ma deve comunque chiudere gli occhi alla morsa bollente, ancora di più quando Harry spalanca le labbra per emettere un gemito profondo.

"Dimmi tu quando," dice Louis. "Decidi tu."

"Di più," risponde Harry velocemente. "Posso prenderne di più."

Louis si spinge all'interno del corpo dell'altro ragazzo lentamente, osservando l'espressione sul viso di Harry e registrando ogni qualvolta strizza le palpebre per il dolore, per poi rilassarsi subito dopo dal piacere. Non sa quando il riccio ha fatto il passivo l'ultima volta, con chi sia stato, ma non gli importa. Gli importa soltanto di questo momento, del presente, cercando di renderlo il più possibile indimenticabile.

Una volta entrato del tutto, Louis si ferma, le mani che accarezzano dolcemente i fianchi del ragazzo sotto di lui. Harry chiude gli occhi e li riapre quasi subito, facendo un cenno con il capo per incoraggiarlo a continuare.

"Tutto bene?" chiede Louis per sicurezza.

"Molto." sussurra Harry.

Da quel momento diventa tutto frenetico ma allo stesso tempo super eccitante. Ondeggiano assieme per trovare il ritmo perfetto, Harry che muove il bacino per andare incontro al suo. I loro baci sono scoordinati e finiscono per trasformarsi in semplici sfioramenti e respiri affannati, gemiti ansimanti che muoiono nelle loro gole.

"Sì, così." ansima Harry, le unghie affondate nella schiena di Louis che non si lamenta, anche se sa che gli rimarranno dei segni rossi. Non vuole nemmeno che spariscano, non vuole che tutto questo finisca.

"Sei bellissimo..." soffia Louis contro la guancia del più piccolo. Si tira indietro per osservare il ragazzo dall'alto. "Sei bellissimo, piccolo. Amo come ti muovi per me, come ti scopi da solo sul mio cazzo."

Harry geme e spinge ancora i fianchi contro i suoi, le labbra rossissime per colpa dei morsi di Louis. Poi all'improvviso si irrigidisce e urla. "Oh Dio!" 

Louis sorride tra sé e sé, aumentano la velocità degli affondi. Harry ansima sempre più forte, sa di aver trovato il punto che stava cercando.

"Non fermarti." ripete Harry più volte, le dita tra i suoi capelli e gli occhi che ruotano all'indietro.

Louis trattiene il respiro mentre muove il bacino, colpendo ripetutamente il fascio di nervi che farà impazzire il riccio. 

"Sei vicino, piccolo?" 

Harry annuisce, incontrando i suoi occhi, la bocca socchiusa dalla quale escono urla silenziose. 

"Sei così bello quando vieni per me." continua a parlare Louis, intendendolo sul serio e non solo per eccitarlo. "Stupendo..." sospira, il suo stesso stomaco si contrae. Ha il fuoco nei polmoni e finirà per consumarlo, ma deve prima portare Harry al limite.

"Vuoi la mia mano?" gli chiede Louis e Harry annuisce subito dopo.

"Per favore," ansima il riccio guardandolo negli occhi. "Per favore, Lou."

Deve sistemarsi meglio per trovare la posizione migliore e quando ci riesce, prende il cazzo del riccio in mano e lo masturba senza mai rallentare il ritmo delle spinte, sussurrando parole bollenti contro il suo petto e la sua mascella.

"Sto per-" è tutto ciò che Harry riesce a dirgli prima di raggiungere l'orgasmo. 

Louis guarda come l'onda del piacere travolge il ragazzo sotto di lui, le sopracciglia che si aggrottano prima che il volto si rilassi nuovamente. Harry ha la schiena inarcata e il bacino sollevato, il seme che colpisce il suo stomaco e cola sulla mano di Louis.

Louis continua a toccarlo finché non trema, allora esce da lui provando a riprendere fiato. Gli piacerebbe tantissimo aspettare che si riprenda abbastanza da fargli un pompino, ma non pensa abbiano le forze per affrontarlo. Louis si siede sul petto di Harry, gettando via il preservativo per poter finalmente dare sollievo al suo cazzo. Sibila alla sensazione e Harry sorride, i suoi occhi già assonati e soddisfatti.

"Forza, Lou..." sospira, la voce più roca di sempre. "Vieni su di me."

Quella frase insieme al suo sorrisetto sono sufficienti a farlo cedere, l'intero corpo scosso da tremiti di piacere e i fuochi d'artificio nello stomaco. Quando riapre gli occhi si sente ancora stordito perciò si abbassa per baciare Harry, trattenendo tutte le emozioni che sta provando in quel momento.

"Fantastico," sussurra Harry contro le sue labbra. "Fantastico."

Louis scoppia a ridere e lo bacia ancora una volta prima di scivolare via dal corpo del più piccolo per andare a recuperare un asciugamano dal bagno. Raccoglie qualche petalo di rosa dal pavimento e lo fa cadere sul riccio che ride insieme a lui. Louis lo pulisce con gentilezza, assicurandosi di non fargli male, mentre Harry mugola compiaciuto godendosi le carezze.

"Grazie," dice con un dolce sorriso, gli occhi chiusi. "Per esserti preso cura di me."

"Non c'è di che." sussurra Louis senza pensarci e lo bacia di nuovo.

Harry è il primo che si accorge che hanno scopato dal lato opposto del letto e scoppiano a ridere all'unisono mentre si sistemano dalla parte corretta, mettendosi sotto le coperte assieme. Louis spegne le luci della camera grazie al telecomando sul comodino, ridacchiando quando si accorge delle fragole, già completamente dimenticate.

Allunga il braccio per permettere al riccio di stendersi vicino a lui. Louis sa che non sarà così per sempre, forse non proverà mai più una cosa simile; si addormenta con la parola  _forse_  sulla punta della lingua. Non è detto che debba finire qui, forse hanno una possibilità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccoci con un altro capitolo! Speriamo vi sia piaciuto :)
> 
> Alla prossima, 
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	15. Quattordicesimo giorno

**Sedona, Arizona**

Louis sente quando Harry inizia a svegliarsi. Innanzitutto percepisce il corpo dell'altro muoversi tra le sue braccia poi un'ondata di aria fredda quando il riccio si alza definitivamente dal letto. Gli rimbocca le coperte e Louis si sente così appagato e rilassato che potrebbe quasi tornare a dormire. Ascolta Harry entrare in bagno, tirare lo sciacquone e aprire l'acqua del lavandino. Sente i piedi del più piccolo sul tappeto della suite, e aspetta impaziente che il riccio scivoli di nuovo sotto le coperte insieme a lui, ma ciò non succede.

Lentamente, apre gli occhi per vedere la schiena di Harry di fronte a lui. Il ragazzo è seduto sul bordo del letto, rivolto al muro, con la testa tra le mani. Solo vederlo in quella posizione lo fa rabbrividire, incerto su come comportarsi. Quando Harry si volta verso di lui, torna a chiudere rapidamente gli occhi, da vero vigliacco qual è.

Harry si sposta sul materasso per ritornare sotto alle coperte, Louis aspetta di sentire la pelle calda del riccio vicino a sé, ma più i secondi passano più quello che desidera non accade. Riapre gli occhi quel tanto che basta per vedere Harry rannicchiato sul bordo del letto, le coperte avvolte attorno al corpo e la schiena completamente rivolta verso di lui.

Louis osserva il divario tra loro, cercando di capire cosa trattenga l'altro ragazzo dall'attraversare quello spazio e avvicinarsi. Allunga lentamente una mano per sfiorare la scapola di Harry, ma il più piccolo si ritrae improvvisamente. Louis si sente come se mille coltelli gli avessero trafitto lo stomaco.

"Dimmi." risponde piano il riccio, guardando oltre le sue spalle.

"Tutto ok?" domanda Louis, la voce roca e assonnata.

"Sì..." risponde Harry, come se non avesse voglia di continuare il discorso.

Louis ritrae la mano e si limita a fissare la schiena dell'altro ragazzo, improvvisamente troppo sveglio per riuscire a dormire. È ancora notte, lo capisce dal fatto che dalle finestre non filtra neanche un accenno di luce; sente l'ansia invadergli il corpo ed è sicuro che non riuscirà a riprendere sonno.

Harry si stende di nuovo sul materasso e Louis osserva il suo respiro regolare, chiedendosi se sia già tornato a dormire. Si sente improvvisamente perso, non sa cosa fare e come risolvere la situazione. Non riesce a capire cosa sia successo tra lui e Harry dopo che si sono addormentati, tutto quello che sa è che la distanza tra il suo corpo e quello del riccio sembra infinita.

*

Una volta che il sole è sorto e illumina la stanza, la situazione si fa imbarazzante, Louis non trova nessun altra parola per descrivere quel momento. Non si dicono nulla tranne un biasciato "Buongiorno." Si danno il turno per farsi la doccia, poi preparano le valigie, recuperando i vestiti sparpagliati per la stanza ed evitando di guardarsi negli occhi. Louis odia questa tensione tra loro, ma non sa cosa dire o cosa fare per aggiustare la situazione.

Comincia a pensare a come raccontare al riccio tutto quello che prova e come si sente quando si trova insieme a lui, ma Harry pone fine alla sua sofferenza rompendo per primo il silenzio. Stanno facendo il letto quando l'involucro del preservativo che hanno usato la notte precedente emerge da sotto il lenzuolo. Entrambi lo fissano come se fosse qualcosa di sporco e illegale, infine Harry lo prende tra le dita e dice sorridendo. "È stato molto utile, vero?"

Louis è senza parole, alza lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi del riccio. Non capisce cosa voglia insinuare Harry con le sue parole, è una battuta molto scadente. Come se volesse far capire che Louis lo ha usato per i suoi comodi.

"Grazie per la scorsa notte, comunque." dice infine Harry, arrotolando la carta del preservativo tra le mani. "La migliore scopata che ho avuto da mesi."  
Louis inspira così forte che ha paura che Harry possa averlo sentito. Sente la bocca secca e le orecchie fischiare, colpa del riccio che continua a considerare ogni cosa successa tra loro soltanto come una buona scopata. La sua unica consolazione è il fatto che il sorriso sulla bocca di Harry non raggiunge mai i suoi occhi. Louis osserva il più piccolo indossare la solita maschera e il solito sorriso finto, ma ciò che si riesce a percepire al di sotto di tutto quello, è il dolore. Lo stesso dolore che si riflette sul suo volto, ne è più che sicuro.

"Cosa stai dicendo?" vorrebbe chiedergli, ma non riesce a pronunciare neanche una parola. Invece si schiarisce la gola e bisbiglia: "Nessun problema." come se gli avesse fatto un semplice favore a scoparlo, anziché avergli offerto totalmente il suo cuore.

Finisce di fare il letto per poi recarsi in bagno a provare a riprendere fiato e respirare correttamente. Nella suite cala il silenzio, non ha nessuna intenzione di far sentire a Harry quanto è turbato dalla loro conversazione; tuttavia sente improvvisamente l'altro ragazzo emettere dei rumori strani dall'altra parte della porta. Avverte Harry respirare profondamente per poi singhiozzare, mentre lui stesso si accorge delle lacrime che iniziano a bagnargli gli occhi, vorrebbe soltanto lasciarsi andare e piangere.

Non sa cosa sta succedendo tra loro, ma sente il suo cuore infrangersi in un milione di pezzi.

*

Louis lo sapeva che innamorarsi di Harry lo avrebbe fatto stare di merda. Non si aspettava che la fine sarebbe arrivata già il quattordicesimo giorno, e soprattutto non si aspettava che arrivasse in questo modo. Perché sicuramente questa è la fine, pensa tra sé e sé, mentre guidano in silenzio. Questi sono sicuramente i titoli di coda della loro storia, non se la sono sentita di portarla avanti, anche se erano solo all'inizio.

Forse è finito tutto quella mattina quando Louis è uscito dal bagno e, dopo aver visto gli occhi arrossati di Harry, non ha detto una parola a riguardo, convinto al cento per cento che non ci fosse nulla da dire per aggiustare le cose. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare per migliorare le cose se, non appena prova a fare un passo verso il riccio, lui si allontana? Fin dall'inizio lo aveva avvertito di non dare troppa importanza alla questione e di non discuterne, è colpa sua se la loro relazione si è trasformata in qualcosa di più.

Louis aveva sperato che tra loro ci potesse essere qualcosa di più che semplice attrazione fisica, pensava ad un possibile futuro insieme che fino a qualche tempo prima non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione. Un futuro che, evidentemente, Harry non vuole.

Forse era finita addirittura quando Harry gli aveva detto che non dovevano assolutamente parlare del bacio che si erano scambiati, e Louis aveva acconsentito senza pensare alle conseguenze. Accettare di fingere che tra loro non stesse accadendo nulla, l'aveva soltanto spinto a volere sempre di più e a volerne discutere con il riccio.

Louis appoggia la testa contro il finestrino e chiude gli occhi, mentre la voce di Adele riempie la macchina. Fottuta Adele. Vorrebbe mettersi a piangere ogni volta che ascolta le sue canzoni, stamattina più del solito sente questa necessità. Harry canticchia le canzoni mentre guida tenendo le mani ancorate sul volante, apparentemente ignaro del suo stato d'animo.

Questo era il viaggio di Harry, Louis lo ha sempre saputo. Avrebbe dovuto capire che viaggiare con il riccio significava sottostare alle sue regole e alle sue decisioni, avrebbe dovuto capire da subito che Harry non giocava pulito.

*

La prima parte del viaggio la passano in silenzio, fino a quando Harry non accosta vicino ad un bar per prendere qualcosa da bere. Scende dalla macchina senza dire una parola e Louis sente soltanto la portiera sbattere prepotentemente. Se si fosse rassegnato ad odiare il riccio fin dalla prima volta che gli aveva sbattuto la portiera in faccia, forse non si sarebbe trovato in questo casino, adesso. Sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile non affezionarsi a quel ragazzo, la colpa non è comunque di nessuno. Harry Styles ha fatto in modo che Louis si innamorasse per poi lasciarlo a mani vuote.

Louis sta per uscire dalla macchina per prendere la sua dose giornaliera di caffeina quando vede Harry tornare indietro con due tazze tra le mani e un sacchetto di plastica stretto tra i denti, gli occhiali da sole appoggiati sui capelli. Louis lo osserva per un secondo, poi si sporge per aprire la portiera dall'interno in modo che Harry possa entrare velocemente senza rischiare di far cadere qualcosa a terra.

"Ti ho preso un caffè." sussurra il riccio, consegnandogli un bicchiere caldo.

Louis osserva il più piccolo per un attimo, poi respira profondamente. Vorrebbe urlare in quel momento, ma si limita ad annuire, riconoscente. "Grazie mille."

Harry apre il sacchetto sulle ginocchia ed estrae qualcosa avvolto in un tovagliolo.

"É un sandwich con prosciutto e formaggio." gli spiega, passandoglielo insieme ad una decina di tovaglioli. Non incontra mai i suoi occhi mentre gli consegna la colazione.

Non pensava che avrebbe fatto così tanto male, pensa Louis tra sé e sé. "Grazie, H."

Harry annuisce e tira fuori la sua colazione - un panino al formaggio – prima di accartocciare il sacchetto e gettarlo sul sedile posteriore. Louis non è sicuro che tutto questo basti per fare pace, non ha nemmeno fame al momento, ma si sistema comodo sul sedile e da un morso al suo panino. Harry avvia la macchina per riprendere il viaggio, mancano soltanto pochi giorni per arrivare a Los Angeles e devono riuscire in qualche modo ad andare avanti.

*

               

Il negozio di souvenir di Seligman, sulla Route 66, è appariscente e sfarzoso. Ridono entrambi per la prima volta dopo un intera mattinata passata in silenzio, mentre Harry parcheggia la macchina. L'edificio è ricoperto all'esterno da cartelli della Route 66: adesivi, luci al neon, frecce lampeggianti. É la "Las Vegas" della Route 66, racchiusa in un piccolo edificio che sembra vibrare di energia.

"Incredibile." sussurra Harry mentre tira fuori la macchina fotografica. Louis si mette a ridere, non riesce a farne a meno. Getta i loro bicchieri vuoti e il sacchetto di carta in un cestino, mentre Harry scatta numerose foto alla facciata esterna del negozio.

Louis non pensa di riuscire a restare a guardare Harry mentre, come al solito, scatta una quantità spropositata di foto, così decide di entrare nel negozio, salutando la donna dietro al bancone la quale indossa una maglietta della Route 66 con disegnati quattro o cinque cartelli stradali sul davanti.

Il negozio è pieno di oggetti, tutti abbastanza economici e privi di senso. Louis pensa di avere abbastanza ricordi di questo viaggio, non ha bisogno di comprare un bicchierino pacchiano che gli faccia pensare a Harry ogni volta che lo vede.

Il punto focale del viaggio, alla fine, è stato sempre e solo Harry. Hanno visitato così tanti negozi, hotel e ristoranti che ogni tanto si confonde e fa fatica a ricordarli tutti, ma tutto questo l'ha fatto con Harry, lui non lo dimenticherà mai. Harry è presente in tutti i suoi ricordi del viaggio, anche se Louis sa che quelli più dolci e quelli più brutti dovrà relegarli nel fondo della sua mente e non pensarci più.

"É qui che, in origine, iniziava la Route 66." dice Harry alle sue spalle. Louis sobbalza udendo la voce del riccio, non l'aveva nemmeno sentito entrare.

"Davvero?" si gira lentamente per guardarlo.

Harry annuisce, sorridendo. "Il percorso esisteva già, solo a Seligman hanno deciso di iniziare a renderlo turistico."

Louis lascia vagare lo sguardo nel negozio, sente Harry indugiare accanto a lui e non sa esattamente cosa dire. La notte scorsa erano entrambi a letto, nudi, aggrovigliati e sudati, adesso non riesce a spiegarsi la tensione che si è creata tra loro. Louis vorrebbe trovare una spiegazione a tutto questo, la accetterebbe senza fare domande o senza lamentarsi, ma non è sicuro che esista una motivazione valida per il comportamento del riccio.

Sul muro più lungo del negozio c'è una sezione che presenta tutti gli stati attraversati dalla Route 66, e vari cimeli che li caratterizzano. Louis scorge il Ranch Cadillac in Texas e il Blue Hole nel New Mexico, persino le caverne del Missouri. Si ferma davanti all'ultimo cartello per leggere qualcosa in particolare.

"Oh mio Dio." esclama sorridendo.

Harry, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte, si avvicina a lui. "Cosa c'è?"

"Perché questo ci manca?"

Osserva il riccio mentre legge la scritta sul cartello e sorride dolcemente, le sue labbra che, silenziosamente, ripetono le parole: "Uranus Fudge Factory". Sbatte le palpebre rapidamente, un sorriso meraviglioso gli si allarga sul viso, mentre cattura il suo sguardo. "Negozio di dolci." dice ad alta voce.

"Un negozio di dolci." ripete Louis, arricciando il naso. Entrambi ridono come se avessero dodici anni.

"Che brutto nome." continua Harry indicando il merchandise del negozio in questione sul cartellone appeso alla parete.

"Non posso credere che non fosse nell'itinerario." insiste Louis scuotendo la testa contrariato.

"Nemmeno io, onestamente." risponde Harry catturando di nuovo il suo sguardo. "Dovrò lamentarmi con il nostro agente di viaggi."

Harry ride della sua stessa battuta e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. Non riesce a capacitarsi di come il riccio possa essere così felice e spensierato in confronto a com'era quella mattina in hotel. Non capisce come Harry riesca a passare sopra ogni cosa, a far finta di non provare nessuna emozione e a scappare dalla possibilità di parlare seriamente dell'accaduto.

Finiscono per comprare un paio di souvenir, visto che fino a quel momento non hanno fatto molto shopping, tranne che per il portachiavi di Harry nel Missouri. Entrambi acquistano uno snapback bianco e nero con il simbolo della Route 66 sul davanti e due tazze nere con la cartina della famosa strada.

               

"Siamo i soliti noiosi acquirenti." commenta Harry mentre tornano verso la macchina.

"Può darsi. Ma abbiamo comprato oggetti molto utili. Questo ci rende diversi dagli altri."

"Sì," sussurra Harry con un sorriso. "D'ora in poi mi vedrai sempre con il cappello in testa e la tazza in mano."

Louis ride mentre salgono in auto, e sente lo stomaco sobbalzare udendo la risata del più piccolo. Dio, vorrebbe che quel ragazzo fosse suo. Non sa più cosa fare a riguardo.

*

Si fermano per pranzo al Snow Cap Drive-in, fuori Seligman. "Sanno davvero come farsi vedere, da queste parti." riflette Louis non appena escono dalla Jeep.

"Chiaramente, sì." risponde Harry mentre fissa il ristorante di fronte a loro.

L'edificio è ricoperto di disegni di hot dog, hamburger, frappé e della Route 66 che appare un po' ovunque. Dopotutto è la città dove è nata la famosa strada, sicuramente vogliono che nessuno se ne dimentichi. Ordinano un hamburger a testa e un frappé, quindi si siedono all'esterno ad un tavolo rosso di legno che sicuramente ha visto giorni migliori.

"Dove siamo diretti oggi?" domanda Louis. Ogni volta che è successo qualcosa durante il viaggio, hanno sempre deviato l'argomento sull'itinerario da seguire e sul viaggio in generale. Quello è un argomento neutro, sicuro.

"Black Mountains." risponde il riccio, giocando con il cartellino numerato mentre aspettano il loro cibo. "C'è una piccola cittadina sulle montagne con delle casette sul lago, mia madre ha un amico che ha comprato una casa lassù e mi ha offerto di fermarmi una notte, quando gli ho parlato del viaggio."

"Mi piace il suono della libertà."

"Riusciremo ad entrare anche senza quello..." dice Harry ad un tratto facendo un cenno all'anello che indossa al dito.

Fanculo. Lo aveva completamente dimenticato, in realtà. L'ha indossato come copertura e dopo un po' ci si era abituato, era un peso piacevole sull'anulare. E lui non è mai stato quel tipo di ragazzo che ama indossare anelli o gioielli in generale.

"Cazzo, scusami." sussurra mentre prova a sfilarsi l'anello che viene via facilmente. "Mi sono completamente dimenticato della sua esistenza."

Harry fissa l'anello per un momento, mentre il numero del loro tavolo viene chiamato dagli altoparlanti.

"Puoi tenerlo ancora, se vuoi." mormora Harry, incontrando finalmente i suoi occhi. Prima che Louis possa elaborare una risposta, il riccio si alza dal tavolo e si dirige verso il ristorante per recuperare il pranzo.

È il suo turno di fissare intensamente l'anello e pensare a tutto ciò che ha rappresentato per lui negli ultimi due giorni. Tutte le belle esperienze che hanno vissuto, sono merito di quell'anello. Deglutisce a vuoto e se lo infila nella mano opposta, sul dito medio. Forse lo terrà ancora per un po', forse farà finta che significhi qualcosa di più che una falsa fede nuziale.

*

               

Sono ormai abituati a compiere lunghi viaggi in macchina, ma le tre ore che li separano da Seligman alle Black Mountains sono le più lunghe che abbiano mai trascorso insieme. Non parlano molto tra di loro e una playlist a caso, scelta su Spotify, esce dalle casse della Jeep. Louis è rimasto da solo con i suoi pensieri che, negli ultimi giorni, stanno diventando sempre più pericolosi. Passa dall'essere dubbioso a pensare all'amore, il tutto intrecciato ai ricordi delle ultime due settimane, a cui non vorrebbe assolutamente pensare.

Mentre l'Arizona scorre fuori dal finestrino, fiumi di rocce rosse e canyon, qualche spruzzo di verde ogni tanto, ruscelli e fiumiciattoli, Louis si perde totalmente. La sua mente è un insieme di svariati ricordi, prima quelli belli, che subito dopo vengono rimpiazzati da quelli più tristi e malinconici.

Harry che entra nell'appartamento di Niall, il collo di Harry gonfio per colpa di un ape, Harry che sorride parlando d'arte, i suoi occhi verdi luminosi. La birra alle noci e la fattoria dello sciroppo d'acero, lui che urla al riccio di prendere un bivio per uscire dall'autostrada e Harry che alla fine lo accontenta. Rivede Harry con una giacca di salvataggio prima di salire in canoa nel Missouri, e il modo in cui il riccio lo ha guardato quando a Bricktown gli ha raccontato di Matt. Rivede Harry che si addormenta sul suo corpo al drive-in, i suoi occhi assonnati mentre bevono caffè all'alba.

Cerca di chiudere gli occhi e ignorare i suoi ricordi, ma non riesce a pensare ad altro.

Vede Harry accucciato accanto alle Cadillac in Texas, mentre disegna un cuore arcobaleno. Ricorda Harry mentre lo saluta in mezzo all'autostrada, il loro primo bacio e il modo in cui le sue labbra fremono dall'eccitazione. Ricorda la gita a cavallo e le loro conversazioni nella cabina in Colorado.

Respira profondamente mentre ripensa a quando ha baciato Harry sul cofano della Jeep, a quando hanno riso durante lo spettacolo che hanno assistito al campo di fulmini, i maccheroni al formaggio che hanno mangiato, Harry sotto di lui a letto. Louis si mette una mano sullo stomaco quando lo sente sobbalzare e preme la fronte contro il finestrino dell'auto. Avrebbe voluto sapere prima che avrebbe fatto così male, o forse è contento di aver vissuto tutti quei bellissimi momenti senza pensare a quello che sarebbe successo dopo. Sentiva come dei fuochi d'artificio nello stomaco, mentre esplodevano in un flusso di colori, sentimenti, ricordi e sorrisi. Adesso, suppone, è arrivato il momento in cui questi svaniscono in volute di fumo per poi cadere a terra. Avevano quasi raggiunto le stelle insieme. Quasi.

Louis stringe forte gli occhi, desiderando non essere così tanto emotivo. Vede soltanto Harry dietro le palpebre. Harry e la sua macchina fotografica, Harry alla luce del tramonto, Harry appena sveglio, Harry con gli occhi gonfi appena sveglio alla mattina, Harry con un sorriso sensuale sul volto mentre sposta la tenda della doccia per farlo entrare.

Sono passate soltanto due settimane e, in qualche modo, Harry è marcato a fuoco su di lui. Gli sembra quasi di conoscerlo da più di quattordici giorni, anche se non è così. Si ricorda com'era prima di conoscere il riccio. Ricorda tutto, fortunatamente. Non è quel tipo di sensazione, quella di quando conosci qualcuno e non riesci a ricordare la tua vita prima senza quella persona. Lui ricorda ogni cosa. Tuttavia non si è mai sentito a suo agio con nessuno, come con Harry nelle ultime due settimane.

I ricordi gli fanno venire le lacrime agli occhi, li apre bruscamente mentre la radio trasmette una canzone di Lorde che non ha mai sentito prima di quel momento.

_In your car, radio up ... The visions never stop, These ribbons wrap me up ... In my head, I do everything right ..._

Se Harry si offende quando Louis cambia canzone, non lo fa vedere. Louis deglutisce a vuoto e mantiene gli occhi sulla strada, mentre Adele torna a cantare dalle casse. Come se Adele facesse meno male di Lorde.

*

Fanno una sosta a metà viaggio per comprare delle caramelle. Harry allunga le gambe per sgranchirsele mentre Louis entra nel piccolo negozio per cercare gli orsetti gommosi. Vede una busta di patatine ai piselli, le stesse che Harry ha mangiato il primo giorno in macchina, ride divertito e le prende dallo scaffale.

"Ho comprato qualcosa per te." dice Louis non appena torna alla macchina. Harry è appoggiato alla portiera mentre fa benzina.

"Delle caramelle, spero."

"Sì e delle patatine ai piselli." risponde lui sorridendo e consegnando il pacchetto al riccio.

Il viso di Harry si illumina all'istante, forse ripensando al loro primo giorno insieme.

"Te ne sei ricordato."

"Difficile da dimenticare." risponde Louis.

"Ne hai preso solo un pacchetto, però. Cosa devo fare quando inizierai a rubare le mie patatine?"

Louis ride e tira fuori un secondo pacchetto dalla busta. "Ho il mio."

La risata del riccio riempie l'intera stazione di servizio e Louis sente uno strano calore nello stomaco. La situazione che stanno vivendo lo fa stare malissimo, non hanno risolto ancora nulla, ma quando Harry ride in quel modo, tutto il resto non ha importanza.

*

Pericolo. Scivoloso quando bagnato. Attenzione: pericolo frane. Attenzione: curve pericolose. Possibili allagamenti. Dare la precedenza. Un semplice punto esclamativo disegnato sopra un triangolo giallo. Vietato il transito. 

"Harry," dice Louis lentamente mentre i cartelli sfrecciano ai lati della strada. "Li hai visti?" Se Louis si trovasse alla guida, avrebbe già fatto dietrofront ma Harry non dà segno di volerlo fare.

"Sì," gli risponde lanciandogli un'occhiata. "L'amico di mia mamma mi ha avvisato che sarebbe stato difficile attraversare le Black Mountains. Ci sono diversi tornanti e roba simile."

"E pericolo di frane," osserva Louis. "Curve pericolose che a quanto pare sono state evidenziate con un punto esclamativo."

Harry ride leggermente. "L'ho visto. Vorrei iniziare a rispondere solo con un punto esclamativo ai messaggi e vedere cosa succede."

Louis ride e si sistema meglio sul sedile mentre Harry continua a guidare tra le Black Mountains. All'inizio le curve sono abbastanza lievi e la boscaglia si fa sempre più fitta come avanzano. É bellissimo il paesaggio, persino i dirupi che costeggiano la strada. Harry canticchia seguendo una canzone alla radio, entrambe le mani salde sul volante.

Louis lo guarda ogni tanto e nota la sua espressione calma. É rimasto silenzioso tutto il tempo, non come è abituato a vederlo Louis, ma deve ancora vederlo strizzare gli occhi come se avesse la gola chiusa o stringere il volante con rabbia finché le nocche non gli diventano bianche. In qualche modo, lui è l'unico ad essere così turbato dal cambiamento repentino che è avvenuto quella mattina.

Prova a non pensarci ma non è sicuro che stia funzionando. Ha ancora lo stomaco in subbuglio per l'irritazione e la confusione. Niente di positivo potrà venire fuori da una sensazione del genere. 

La strada si fa sempre più stretta finché non arriva ad essere difficilmente percorribile da due macchine. Louis è preoccupato nel vedere il vuoto da entrambi i lati dell'auto. Harry stringe un po' più forte il volante.

Fuori dal finestrino scorge una montagna, forse la Black Mountain - non ne è certo al 100%. Subito dopo si ritrovano a costeggiarla con davvero poco spazio tra la parete rocciosa e il dirupo, troppo alta perché Louis riesca a vederne la cima. Ricorda il cartello che indicava il pericolo di frane e si sente sempre più in ansia, come se un masso stesse per cadere sopra le loro teste da un momento all'altro. Certamente, l'amico della madre di Harry l'avrebbe avvertivo se cadessero rocce in mezzo alla strada ogni santo giorno.

I tornanti iniziando ad avvicinarsi mentre raggiungono una valle. Sembra controintuitivo scendere giù da una montagna anziché salire, anche se Louis presume che la gente non passi veramente le vacanze sulle cabine in cima alle montagne. Dopotutto non è familiare con quello stile di vita.

D'altra parte Harry rallenta fino a procedere a passo di lumaca. Fa ogni curva con una lentezza estrema finché sembra quasi che la macchina non si stia muovendo. Louis non intendeva essere così rumoroso nel sospirare frustrato, ma Harry lo sente.

"Cosa?" chiede Harry senza guardarlo mentre iniziano a percorrere una serie di curve.

"Niente," risponde Louis proprio quando Harry rallenta all'improvviso. "Non avevo realizzato che mia nonna stesse guidando." Harry non si volta ma Louis lo vede comunque alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Harry schiaccia ancora sul freno alla prossima curva stretta e lui viene nuovamente spinto in avanti. 

"Cristo," impreca Louis mettendosi una mano sopra il cuore. Non aveva realizzato di aver dato la sua vita nelle mani di quel pazzo ragazzo.

"Stai zitto." borbotta Harry, teso.

Bene, pensa Louis, dovrebbe sentirsi arrabbiato sul serio, dovrebbe anche lui provare qualcosa dopo la frustata di emozioni che lo hanno colpito nelle ultime ore.

Louis sa che non dovrebbe stuzzicarlo mentre guida, specialmente non in una strada simile, ma vuole che Harry provi la stessa rabbia che sta sentendo anche lui, vuole che mostri un minimo di emotività oltre a quella apparente calma. Louis non vuole essere l'unico a soffrire.

Sa anche com'è Harry quando sorride ed è felice, dopotutto è sempre stato contento negli ultimi giorni. Non stava fingendo, e se vuole pretendere che lo stava facendo, va bene - ma Louis non lo lascerà fare come se nulla fosse. Devono parlare prima che il silenzio li divori.

Ogni volta che Harry frena, Louis sospira profondamente. Fa qualche altro commento sul fatto che guida come un nonno, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando lo vede dirigere lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Si sente meglio ora che non deve più perdersi nei suoi pensieri, sta meglio ora che può liberarsi della frustrazione.

In una delle svolte, Louis riesce a vedere il resto della strada apparire in lontananza ed è tutta rovinata e stretta. É il peggiore tratto quello, Louis arriccia le dita nervoso mentre osserva il bordo del canyon.

Harry rafforza la stretta sul volante come le curve si fanno più frequenti. Frena ancora e Louis balza in avanti sbattendo i palmi sul cruscotto. "Cazzo, Harry. Se continui a guidare così finiremo giù per la montagna."

"Scusa," sussurra Harry facendolo sentire uno stronzo. "È difficile, okay?"

Louis è abituato a punzecchiare l'altro ragazzo, ma questa volta vuole davvero esagerare. "Non è così complicato, ti stai solo lamentando come un bambino."

"É difficile invece." dice Harry digrignando i denti. Prende una curva con più velocità ma sempre sotto il limite consentito. "E tu che mi stai col fiato sul collo, non mi stai di certo aiutando."

"Vaffanculo," sbotta Louis incrociando le braccia al petto. "Mi sto solo assicurando che non ci ucciderai."

"No," alza la voce Harry. "Stai cercando di innervosirmi. E sai benissimo come riuscirci."

"Che cazzo significa?" anche Louis inizia a parlare più forte, confuso e innervosito dalla situazione. 

"Lo sai." urla Harry. "Sai che ti lascerò parlare nonostante tu mi stia irritando, conosci le mie debolezze."

"Di cosa stai parlando?" Louis si gira sul sedile per affrontarlo. "Stai andando fuori di testa se pensi che io sappia qualcosa di quello che provi."

Harry scuote la testa con la mascella tesa e le labbra premute forte assieme. Percorrono un'altra curva molto stretta fino a che non raggiungono il primo tratto dritto.

"Cazzo," urla Harry di nuovo, accostando la Jeep a lato della strada. "Non ce la faccio più, Louis." Louis non sa se si stia riferendo all'intero viaggio, o a lui, o a qualcos'altro, ma lo guarda sbattere le mani sul volante e inserire il freno a mano. "Non ce la faccio più, cazzo."

Il riccio scende dalla macchina in fretta ma Louis non lascia che l'altro gli sbatta un'altra volta la portiera in faccia. Si toglie velocemente la cintura e scende dalla parte del passeggero, le sue scarpe alzano un polverone mentre corre verso il riccio. Lo trova sul retro dell'auto, mentre cammina lungo la strada con le mani sopra gli occhi.

"Harry..." lo chiama Louis, provando a fermarlo. Quella piccola parola basta a far esplodere definitivamente il più piccolo.

"Mi dispiace," dice Harry, lasciando cadere le braccia e rivelando i suoi occhi arrossati, una riga bagnata che gli segna una guancia. "Mi dispiace tantissimo."

Louis sa che Harry ha pianto quella mattina mentre era in bagno, abbastanza da rendergli gli occhi rossi. Ma tutto questo, vederlo piangere apertamente davanti a lui lo fa stare mille volte peggio e fa sparire ogni sentimento di frustrazione che aveva provato fino a poco prima, facendo riemergere tutte quelle emozioni che ha provato a scacciare per tutto il giorno.

"Piccolo," sospira mentre annulla la distanza che li separa. Harry è fermo in piedi difronte a lui con le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi e gli occhi lucidi che emanano una luce che Louis non vuole vedere. "Tesoro..." sussurra di nuovo mentre lo attrae a sé. Harry crolla contro di lui come se stesse aspettando quel momento, il volto nascosto nel suo collo.

"Mi dispiace." dice il riccio sulla sua pelle. Louis riesce a sentire le sue lacrime bagnarlo. "Mi dispiace per tutto."

"Va tutto bene," replica Louis a bassa voce, facendo scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli e poi sulla sua schiena. Non sa per cosa sia stia scusando esattamente, ma le accetta comunque. Ha voluto farlo arrabbiare e alla fine è riuscito a farlo piangere. "Dispiace anche a me." ammette contro il suo orecchio.

E lo intende sul serio. Gli dispiace averlo portato al limite, dicendogli cose cattive che non pensava davvero. All'improvviso, realizza di non essere dispiaciuto solo per quello. Gli dispiace per come le cose sono cambiate tra loro due, per il fatto che tutto stia andando a rotoli. Gli dispiace di aver raccolto qualcosa di così fragile per poi ridurlo in polvere. "Mi dispiace per tutto." ripete Louis.

Harry prende un respiro per poi mormorare: "Sono così stupido." e Louis sente quella frase come se in realtà il riccio l'avesse urlata.

"Ehi, no," Louis scuote la testa e si allontana da Harry per guardarlo in viso. Lo costringe a guardarlo a sua volta, prendendogli il volto tra le mani. "No, non sei stupido." Lo siamo entrambi, pensa tra sé e sé, però non lo dice ad alta voce.

E come a rallentatore, come se fossero tornati di nuovo a quella mattina in Colorado, Harry si abbassa per baciarlo in mezzo ad una strada. Sa di lacrime salate questa volta ma Louis preme la lingua contro le labbra del riccio, leccando via quel sapore per rimpiazzarlo con il suo. Harry apre la bacca di riflesso, stringendosi a lui finché i loro petti collidono assieme e non c'è più spazio tra i loro corpi.

Niente ha senso, niente va bene se non questo, pensa Louis tra sé e sé, è come tornare a casa e ritrovarsi tra le mani una tazza calda di tè

Louis aspetta che sia Harry a staccarsi per primo e quando lo fa si sente subito in colpa. É colpa sua se Harry è scoppiato a piangere, se l'ha fatto scappare via dalla macchina in quel modo. Bacia dolcemente gli zigomi del più piccolo e le ultime lacrime che scorge sulle sue guance.

"Cosa stiamo combinando?" chiede Harry in un sussurro. 

Lui chiude semplicemente gli occhi e lo bacia ancora, lentamente. Non lo sa cosa stanno facendo. Ha supplicato Harry affinché parlassero della situazione ma ora che glielo chiede, Louis non ha una risposta da dargli. Sa soltanto che non si stanno comportando nel modo giusto l'uno nei confronti dell'altro. Non si stanno prendendo cura dei loro cuori, sono imprudenti e selvaggi, spontanei e liberi senza alcuna intenzione di fermarsi. Forse è arrivato il momento di rallentare, forse è ora di smetterla con le aspettative, le delusioni e il troppo rimuginare.

"Non lo so," gli risponde piano. "Davvero, non lo so."

Harry annuisce per poi baciarlo nuovamente, forse soddisfatto della sua risposta, o forse perché non c'è nient'altro da dire in quel momento. Non lì, non ora.

"É normale questa cosa?" chiede Louis quando si allontanano, volendosi liberare il cuore di tutta la pesantezza che si è depositata al suo interno. "Baciarsi ai lati delle strade?"

Harry scoppia a ridere mentre tira su con il naso. "Forse," dice per poi baciarlo un'altra volta. "Forse è una cosa tutta nostra."

Louis si lascia baciare e permette alle emozioni di uscire allo scoperto, proprio lì, con le Black Mountains e il sole del pomeriggio come testimoni. Da qualche parte nel retro della sua mente sa che quella non è per niente la soluzione giusta, ma sta stringendo Harry tra le braccia e gli sembra che per il momento può bastare.

*

Louis gli dà il cambio alla guida quando tornano alla Jeep. Da una parte perché si sente in colpa e dall'altra perché non è sicuro che Harry se la senta di mettersi già al volante.

La strada è ardua e le curve sembrano apparire dal nulla. Louis forse finisce per guidare ancora più lentamente del riccio ma Harry è troppo buono per farglielo notare.

"Penso sia quella verde lì." gli indica Harry quando raggiungono un vicolo cieco in mezzo ad una zona boscosa dove si trovano diverse casette. Percorrendo la strada, Louis riesce ad intravedere un lago tra le abitazioni, di un blu intenso.

Sono silenziosi quando scendono della macchina e recuperano i loro bagagli. Harry raccoglie una chiave da sotto uno gnomo da giardino prima di aprire la porta principale. L'atmosfera intorno a loro è ancora molto delicata, la tensione è rimasta anche dopo aver ripreso il viaggio. 

Non ci sono risate spensierate quando entrano in casa e si guardano intorno, non c'è la solita elettricità quando i loro occhi si incrociano. Ma non c'è alcuna esitazione quando arrivano in camera e appoggiano le borse sullo stesso letto.

"Grazie per la notte scorsa. La miglior scopata degli ultimi mesi." sono le parole che rimbombano nella mente di Louis. Non c'è modo che Harry lo pensi davvero. Non può essere così crudele. Un momento dopo sente riecheggiare nella mente la sua risposta: "Nessun problema." Hanno entrambi contribuito a rovinare tutto quanto, poco ma sicuro.

Louis alza la testa ed incrocia gli occhi del riccio, si fissano per un po' in silenzio. Ipotizza che Harry stia pensando alla stessa cosa che è appena tornata in mente anche a lui. Deglutisce e guarda altrove, l'attenzione che cade sulla finestra sulla parete opposta ed il lago che si intravede al di fuori. La distesa d'acqua sembra infinita da quella posizione, come se stessero precipitando sul limite del mondo.

"Vuoi nuotare un po'?" gli chiede Harry, guardandolo incerto.

Louis ricambia il suo sguardo e annuisce. "Sì."

Indossano i costumi da bagno e poi Harry cerca i teli da mare mentre Louis va a controllare il frigo e il freezer. Sono entrambi vuoti.

"Ti va una pizza per cena?" chiede Louis quando Harry torna indietro con due asciugamani sbiaditi.

"Pensi che le consegnino da queste parti?"

Louis scrolla le spalle. "Lo scopriremo. Nuotata e poi pizza?"

"Una serata ideale." dice Harry con un piccolo sorriso.

Escono dalla porta posteriore per incamminarsi lungo il sentiero erboso fino al lago. Louis cerca di non mostrare troppo il suo stupore quando Harry lo prende per mano, intrecciando le loro dita. Sembra che quello sia l'unico modo di comportarsi che conoscono. Non parlano, non discutono delle loro emozioni ma continuano a toccarsi e a stringersi. Louis rafforza la presa sulla mano di Harry.

Nessun altro è fuori a quell'ora, probabilmente tutte le famiglie sono tornate a casa dato che la scuola è ricominciata e nessuno va a nuotare poco prima di cena.

"Sembra che il lago sia solo nostro." sospira Harry dopo aver steso l'asciugamano.

"Non te l'ho detto?" sogghigna Louis. "Sono il principe delle Black Mountains. Tutto ciò che la luce illumina è di mia proprietà."

Harry lo fissa cercando di non sorridere poi scoppia lo stesso a ridere, socchiudendo le palpebre. È il suono più dolce di sempre, pensa Louis, mentre il riccio prova a nascondere il sorriso mettendosi una volta sul volto.

Louis salta dal pontile per primo, nonostante le raccomandazioni da parte del riccio riguardo l'accertarsi che l'acqua sia abbastanza alta. "É tutto apposto." lo rassicura Louis una volta che riemerge in superficie. "Non ho nemmeno toccato il fondo."

Harry incrocia le braccia al petto. "Mi stai prendendo in giro?"

La sua risata rimbomba nell'aria. "Ti prendo in giro per molte cose ma sicuramente non per qualcosa che potrebbe ucciderti."

"Okay." dice Harry più tranquillo. Prende la rincorsa e si tuffa vicino a lui, schizzandolo e ridendo come un pazzo quando spunta in superficie.

Nuotano un po' mentre il sole tramonta all'orizzonte, lo specchio del lago che riflette i colori del cielo. Parlano di tanto in tanto - delle loro vacanze in famiglia, di quando erano bambini e stavano imparando a nuotare – ma, per il resto, rimangono perlopiù silenziosi.

Louis torna sul pontile per osservare il tramonto e Harry lo raggiunge dopo essere inciampato più volte lungo il tragitto. Il cielo sembra un dipinto, i colori a fondersi assieme creando uno spettacolo magnifico, interrotto qua e là da qualche nuvola.

"Dio, è bellissimo." mormora Harry ad un tratto, appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi.

Louis prende una boccata profonda dell'aria di montagna, Harry fa lo stesso al suo fianco, la vista davanti a loro sembra una cartolina.

"Lo so." risponde piano, poi dà un bacio al riccio sulla spalla e gli si appoggia contro con la testa. In un primo momento Harry si irrigidisce, ma poco dopo si sistema per stare più comodo e per mettergli un braccio attorno alla schiena, l'acqua del lago ad asciugarsi sul loro corpi.

Louis sente quando Harry gli lascia un bacio tra i capelli per poi stendersi sul telo per rilassarsi. Sa che quello che Harry gli ha detto quella mattina è solo una bugia. Sa diverse cose del riccio, ne ha altrettante da imparare, questo è vero, ma è abbastanza sicuro che l'altro ragazzo gli abbia già mostrato una buona parte del suo cuore.

Anche se adesso Harry cerca di tirarsi indietro e mostrarsi schivo, Louis sa come è fatto dentro. Non è così insensibile come pensa di fargli credere. Il punto è che anche Louis non lo è. Perlomeno non ora, non dopo aver trascorso quattordici giorni con il riccio. Il cuore di Harry è tutto un insieme di cose belle, è l'estate, margherite, farfalle e bibite frizzanti.

*

"Chiedi se ci mettono il formaggio nell'impasto."

Harry arriccia il naso. "Cosa?" Poi gesticola con una mano quando qualcuno risponde al telefono. "Ciao, siamo nel bel mezzo del nulla e vorremmo ordinare una pizza."

Louis ride e si copre la bocca con una mano mentre Harry si tappa l'altro orecchio per sentire meglio. Il più piccolo è seduto sul bancone della cucina ancora in costume, Louis in piedi in mezzo alle sue gambe, l'indirizzo di dove si trovano attualmente scritto su un foglietto appoggiato sulla sua coscia. Harry lo prende in mano per leggerlo alla persona al telefono.

"Cosa, seriamente? Consegnate anche qui?"

Louis esulta silenziosamente, stringendo i fianchi nudi del riccio. Harry sussulta mentre cerca di ordinare le loro pizze, una con funghi e olive e l'altra con bacon canadese e olive.

"E con il formaggio nell'impasto." gli ricorda Louis in un sussurro.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Per caso mettete il formaggio nell'impasto? Sì? Okay, allora così, grazie."

Louis si alza sulla punta dei piedi per baciarlo velocemente, sorridendogli.

"Quanto costa una bottiglia di vino?" domanda Harry senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo con lui. "Allora anche due."

*

Si siedono sul tappeto attorno al tavolino da caffè con due bicchieri di vino e le loro pizze; successivamente decidono di fare qualche gioco da tavolo indossando le loro tute più comode, i capelli che si asciugano naturalmente. Sembra una serata come le altre mentre si prendono in giro per delle sciocchezze e Louis scopre che Harry è spaventosamente bravo a quasi tutti i giochi di società, mentre Louis è il migliore a Cluedo e Indovina Chi. Lasciano la porta finestra aperta che si affaccia sul lago, la luna a brillare sopra l'acqua come una lampadina nel cielo scuro.

Per una volta, Louis prova a non pensare a come quella sera possa assomigliare ad un qualsiasi venerdì o sabato a LA, a come non sia poi così difficile continuare a passare serate simili una volta arrivati all'università. Per una volta, invece, pensa solo a godersi il momento, le labbra e i denti di Harry rossi per colpa del vino.

Alla fine si arrendono e abbandonano la partita di Monopoli optando per guardare un film, condividendo una coperta e scambiandosi qualche dolce bacio quando inizia "P.S. I Love You." Ovviamente una scelta di Harry. Rimangono seduti vicini per tutta la durata del film, una mano di Louis ad accarezzare la pancia del riccio da sotto la felpa per poi fargli qualche grattino sulla schiena.

"Non mi hai avvisato che avrei pianto." lo accusa Louis una volta che finisce, ridendo tra le lacrime quando Harry si volta verso di lui con la sua stessa espressione.

Ma queste lacrime non sono un problema per lui. Piangere per un film strappalacrime è terapeutico, non come i pianti al lato di una strada deserta. Non vuole mai più vedere l'altro ragazzo stare male e soffrire, quel pensiero lo spinge a dargli un bacio così prepotentemente che cadono entrambi sul divano, le loro gambe aggrovigliate assieme.

"Portami a letto." mormora Harry quando i loro bacini si scontrano alla ricerca di una qualche frizione.

Louis prende il riccio per mano fino a condurlo in camera da letto e lo fa stendere sul materasso, riprendendo subito a baciarlo con solo la luce della luna che filtra attraverso la finestra. Harry si stringe forte a lui e Louis è troppo coinvolto per lasciarlo andare. Non vorrebbe mai staccarsi dal corpo dell'altro quando sono insieme.

Finiscono per strusciarsi uno contro l'altro, baciandosi con passione ed emettendo sospiri estasiati. Harry viene per primo, il suo intero corpo scosso da brividi di piacere contro il suo. Louis lo segue poco dopo spingendosi sulla coscia del riccio e mordendo il labbro del più piccolo mentre è travolto dall'orgasmo.

Dopo aver ripreso fiato, si cambiano per mettersi dei boxer puliti e tornano subito a letto, entrando sotto le coperte. Per un momento, Louis trattiene il respiro mentre aspetta che Harry si volti dall'altra parte. Non succede.

Harry si gira verso di lui e si avvicina finché i loro petti non sono premuti assieme per poi nascondere il volto nell'incavo del suo collo.

"Buonanotte, tesoro." sussurra Louis nel silenzio della stanza mentre Harry respira silenziosamente. Sente il riccio lasciargli un bacio sul lato del collo e poi le sue ciglia che lo solleticano quando chiude gli occhi. Non sa cosa accadrà il mattino seguente, alla luce del sole, ma si addormenta lo stesso con un sorriso a dipingergli le labbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusateci per il ritardo ma ultimamente siamo un po' impegnate con il lavoro. Probabilmente i prossimi capitoli non verranno pubblicati con regolarità, ma comunque non ci metteremo più di due settimane per aggiornare la storia. 
> 
> In ogni caso, se volete tenervi aggiornate con i nostri piani, potete seguirci su Twitter. Siamo Hazzainmydreams e chiaretttaa_ :)
> 
> A presto!
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	16. Quindicesimo giorno

**Black Mountains, Arizona**

Louis si sveglia sudato e appiccicoso, il corpo di Harry addosso al suo e le coperte ammucchiate ai loro piedi. Cerca di divincolarsi per alzarsi dal letto ma Harry lo tiene stretto come un koala. Louis sa che l'altro ragazzo non si è nemmeno reso conto di quello che sta facendo.

"Levati di dosso." dice il più gentilmente possibile mentre continua a dimenarsi.

"Cosa c'è?" domanda il riccio senza aprire gli occhi, poi si sposta sulla sua vescica e la situazione diventa tragica.

"Stai attento piccolo, o ti farò la pipì addosso."

"Cosa stai dicendo?" ripete Harry più forte, questa volta aprendo gli occhi e concentrandosi su di lui. "Cosa?"

"Spostati." insiste Louis con tono serio.

Mentre Harry inizia a muoversi sul letto, Louis si trova ormai alle strette e spinge il ragazzo disperatamente con due mani per riuscire ad alzarsi più velocemente. Il risultato è Harry che vola via dal letto atterrando con un tonfo sul pavimento.

"Oh, cazzo." sussurra Louis spostandosi verso il bordo del materasso. "Stai bene?" chiede, sedendosi sopra il petto del riccio e facendo scorrere la mano sulla parte posteriore della testa dell'altro ragazzo per assicurarsi che non abbia colpito il comodino durante la caduta. Si ferma immediatamente quando vede che Harry sta sorridendo.

"Sto bene, piccolo. Un po' scioccato perché mi hai buttato giù dal letto, se devo essere sincero."

"Non l'ho fatto apposta," risponde lui velocemente per poi baciare le labbra del riccio per rafforzare il concetto. "Te lo giuro."

"Baciami ancora." sussurra il riccio guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo ma alla fine lascia un altro bacio al ragazzo sotto di lui, lento e profondo, nel modo in cui Harry dovrebbe essere baciato ogni mattina.

"Pensavo che dovessi fare pipì." gli ricorda Harry tirandosi indietro, le mani che cadono sulle sue cosce e toccano l'orlo dei suoi boxer.

"Sì, me l'hai fatto dimenticare."

Harry annuisce. "Dovresti andarci subito."

Louis ride, facendo sfiorare dolcemente i loro nasi assieme. "Non ti piacciono gli sport acquatici?"

"Per favore, vai via da me." esclama Harry facendo una smorfia. "Vai ad occuparti dei tuoi bisogni in bagno, da solo possibilmente."

Louis ride divertito mentre si alza dal pavimento per raggiungere il bagno. Stamattina si sono svegliati decisamente meglio rispetto alla mattina precedente.

*

Per colazione mangiano la pizza fredda della sera prima, mentre Louis cerca di convincere Harry a fare una nuotata nel lago.

"Guarda dove dobbiamo andare," dice Harry girando il cellulare in modo che lui possa vedere lo schermo. "Lake Havasu."

"Non è quel lago dove va la gente durante lo Spring Break?" domanda Louis.

L'acqua è trasparente e limpida e riflette i colori del cielo, nella foto ci sono una grande quantità di bevande multicolore e spiagge bianche. Sembra la Giamaica nel bel mezzo dell'Arizona.

"Sì, ed è molto meglio che nuotare in un laghetto sconosciuto."

"Non ci sei mai andato in vita tua, come faccio a sapere che è davvero così bello come in foto?" chiede lui restituendo il telefono.

"Immagino che dovrai fidarti di me."

Louis ride così forte che le sue guance iniziano a far male. "Posso provarci."

*

"Sono stanco di stare in macchina."

Louis si blocca mentre sta per far partire la Jeep. "H, siamo in macchina da due minuti."

Harry ride mentre indossa gli occhiali da sole e appoggia i piedi sul cruscotto. "Voglio dire, in generale sono stanco di viaggiare in auto."

Louis scuote la testa. "Mi sorprendi ogni volta con le cose che dici, alla fine sei tu che hai organizzato questo viaggio."

"Un viaggio del genere sembra bellissimo quando lo progetti. Quando lo vivi, invece, è tutt'altra cosa."

"Hai ragione." annuisce Louis, accendendo il GPS e allontanandosi dalla loro temporanea casa sul lago. "Pensavo di annoiarmi a morte durante il viaggio, se devo essere onesto."

"Ehi! Maleducato." esclama Harry socchiudendo gli occhi.

"All'inizio non andavamo molto d'accordo, se lo ricordi."

Il riccio ride. "Su questo non posso darti torto."

Louis si immette nell'autostrada in direzione ovest con lo stereo acceso mentre Harry canticchia qualche canzone. Ama il modo in cui il più piccolo canta tutte le canzoni che passano per radio, come se lo facesse senza pensarci, come se fosse una cosa che gli viene naturale fare quando si trova in macchina.

Attraversano il deserto e la temperatura aumenta man mano, fino a quando non sono costretti ad accendere l'aria condizionata per assicurarsi di non morire e per non far surriscaldare la Jeep.

A metà strada, Louis è colto da un forte desiderio e, senza pensarci due volte, getta il cellulare sul grembo di Harry. "Ci fermiamo a prendere un gelato."

Harry rimane immobile sul sedile per così tanto che Louis inizia a preoccuparsi. "Qualcosa non va?"

"Non lo so, non penso che fermarsi a prendere un gelato sia sull'itinerario."

"Veramente?" Louis coglie le labbra del riccio stringersi mentre parla. "Penso che ormai siamo andati oltre l'itinerario, tesoro."

Harry sospira profondamente. "Mi ha corrotto."

"Non è vero, ho aggiunto un po' di avventura alla tua vacanza."

Harry sorride in silenzio e tutto ciò rende Louis felice e soddisfatto, per ragioni che non è ancora in grado di spiegare.

"Ti ho anche donato degli orgasmi." aggiunge per smorzare la tensione tra loro. Si rende conto, tuttavia, che è una cosa molto cruda da dire a voce alta, e per un momento ha paura di aver offeso Harry. L'imbarazzo si dissolve quando il riccio scoppia a ridere divertito, tenendosi lo stomaco con una mano. Louis ride a sua volta e sente qualcosa sciogliersi ed allentarsi nel suo petto per la prima volta dopo giorni.

"Allora," dice Harry una volta che è riuscito a riprendersi. "Gelato?"

Trovano una gelateria biologica un po' fuori dal loro percorso e, anche se il cibo biologico fa si che Louis, ogni volta, metta in discussione l'autenticità del cibo spazzatura, segue le indicazioni per dirigersi alla gelateria scelta dal riccio.

Prendono un cono di waffle con doppio gusto a testa e cercano di mangiarlo il più velocemente possibile, visto che il caldo dell'Arizona li fa sciogliere in men che non si dica. Finiscono per avere bocche, mani e vestiti appiccicosi; Louis, inoltre, decide di scattare alcune foto a Harry mentre lecca in modo erotico il suo cono. La cosa divertente, mentre esaminano le foto scattate, è che il riccio non aveva nessuna intenzione di risultare sexy, stava semplicemente mangiando il suo gelato.

"É colpa della tua lingua, è ridicola." riflette Louis a voce alta. 

"Grazie, allora. É un complimento?"

"Sicuramente è un complimento." risponde lui annuendo. "Personalmente, sono un grande fan della tua lingua."

Harry arrossisce mentre cerca di smorzare la situazione con una risata. Louis sogghigna e finisce l'ultimo pezzo del suo cono gelato. Sa che di solito non parlano delle cose che fanno durante la notte, ma poterle riconoscere alla luce del giorno, anche solo per scherzo, lo fa sentire decisamente meglio.

"Dovresti usare quelle foto per il tuo blog, come leccare un cono in modo erotico. Avresti un bel po' di seguaci in più, te lo dico io."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, mettendosi in bocca la parte finale del cono. "In realtà sono rimasto indietro con il mio blog, è da tantissimo tempo che non pubblico qualcosa. Probabilmente ci penserò quando sarò a casa."

"Perché sei rimasto indietro?" domanda lui mentre tornano verso la macchina, salutando la donna della gelateria.

"Non lo so, forse a causa di lingue ed orgasmi." commenta Harry con un sorrisetto sfacciato sul volto.

Louis ride inclinando la testa all'indietro verso il sole. Non appena entrano nella Jeep, si sporge verso il riccio per rubargli una salviettina disinfettante che avevano preso in un ristorante in Texas, in modo da potersi pulire le mani appiccicose e zuccherose.

"Grazie per esserti fermato senza protestare." dice infine lanciando uno sguardo a Harry.

"Qualunque cosa per te." risponde il riccio con tono serio prima di schiarirsi la voce. "Intendevo dire, al gelato non si può mai dire di no." Dopo aver parlato, Harry si volta per guardare fuori dal finestrino e Louis non ha idea se la prima frase detta dal riccio la pensasse sul serio o fosse semplicemente uno scherzo, il suo problema più grosso è che sente di nuovo le farfalle svolazzare nello stomaco.

*

La prima cosa che vedono quando arrivano a Havasu City è un gruppo di donne dell'età delle loro madri, che invece di indossare un normalissimo bikini, hanno optato per dei minuscoli copricapezzoli posizionati strategicamente sui loro seni, tutti raffiguranti disegni diversi. Louis rallenta la Jeep mentre consente alle persone di attraversare la strada ed è abbastanza sicuro che anche Harry sia rimasto a bocca aperta più a lungo di quanto sia socialmente accettabile.

"Spring Break, piccolo." sussurra Louis mentre il gruppo di donne arriva sano e salvo dall'altra parte della strada.

Harry sorride e si lecca il labbro inferiore. "Ne vorrei un paio anche io, forse color oro."

Louis sogghigna mentre fa ripartire l'auto. "Sarebbero magnifici con i tuoi stivaletti dorati."

"Che stivaletti dorati?" domanda il riccio aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Hai indossato degli stivaletti dorati a Bricktown."

"Sono felice che tu abbia notato i miei stivali. Non sono sicuro che qualcuno abbia mai notato tutti questi particolari su di me."

Louis non ha una risposta pronta per questa affermazione; se solo Harry sapesse tutte le cose che ha notato di lui nelle ultime due settimane, si metterebbe a ridere per giorni.

*

Lake Havasu è composto perlopiù da resort e hotel di lusso, ma c'è anche la possibilità di accedere alla spiaggia pubblica ed è quello che decidono di fare Louis e Harry, sperando di trovare un hotel più tardi nel corso della giornata.

Si infilano il costume in uno spogliatoio pubblico, prendono tra le braccia i loro asciugamani e indossano i capellini con scritto Route 66 sul davanti, ridendo quando entrambi se li mettono al contrario. Harry ha messo in borsa la crema solare, che ha trovato da qualche parte nel baule della Jeep, la macchina fotografica e un libro. Sulla strada per la spiaggia incrociano un bar e Louis si ferma per comprare qualche bottiglia d'acqua e delle barrette proteiche, valutando se tornare per comprare il pranzo più tardi.

Poiché ormai sono alla fine dell'estate, dunque l'alta stagione è già terminata, la spiaggia è poco affollata. Ci sono enormi ombrelloni blu ad ogni angolo che le persone possono utilizzare per ripararsi dal sole. Louis ne trova uno libero in mezzo alla folla, ma quando Harry ne indica uno più appartato, non ci pensano due volte prima di dirigersi verso di esso.

L'acqua del lago è più verde bottiglia che azzurra e trasparente, ma decide di perdonare il riccio per le false speranze che gli aveva dato facendogli vedere quelle foto sul cellulare, soltanto perché il paesaggio circostante è mozzafiato. Tantissimo verde e un cielo blu senza fine.

"Penso che mi stenderò un po' sotto al sole." esclama Harry guardandosi intorno. "Poi farò una nuotata, poi mi sdraierò di nuovo."

Louis ride. "E poi nuoterai ancora?"

"Poi berrò qualcosa." risponde il riccio. "Hai visto quei ragazzi che bevevano quei cocktail rosa dentro dei barattoli?"

Louis scuote la testa, mentre camminavano verso la spiaggia era concentrato sul culo di Harry nel suo costumino blu, non ha notato molto altro, in effetti.

"Beh, è quello che voglio fare anch'io."

"Ok, principessa. Ti prenderò qualcosa da bere in un barattolo di vetro."

Harry annuisce, sorridendo felice. "Perfetto!"

Stendono i loro asciugamani sulla sabbia e si spalmano abbondantemente la crema solare, aiutandosi a vicenda per metterla sulle spalle. Louis impiega più tempo del necessario con Harry, assicurandosi che la crema sia spalmata alla perfezione. Finisce per solleticare i fianchi del riccio e baciargli il collo, soltanto perché gli va e ne sentiva la mancanza. Harry squittisce divertito ed entrambi finiscono per ridere a crepapelle mentre le persone intorno a loro li guardano incuriositi.

L'acqua è calda quando si avventurano dentro al lago per fare un bagno, nuotando verso il largo per lasciarsi la folla di persone alle loro spalle. Il lago non è perfettamento rotondo e ci sono alcune insenature intorno ai bordi. Entrambi nuotano lentamente verso una di queste e fanno a turno delle immersioni per vedere chi riesce a toccare il fondo prima di tornare in superficie.

"Siamo stati in acqua tantissime volte ma non hai mai usato la videocamera subacquea." sottolinea Louis quando Harry dice che gli piacerebbe vedere cosa si trova sul fondo del lago.

"La mia mente è sempre stata occupata da altre cose." ribatte il riccio, accarezzando la superficie dell'acqua con le dita. "Non sarebbe bello, però? Vedere il fondo?"

Louis si dirige verso una parete dell'insenatura e posa i talloni su un ripiano di rocce per concendersi una pausa dalla nuotata. Non vuole che qualcuno sia costretto a recuperare il suo corpo sul fondo del lago perché morto per sfinimento. "Credo di sì, probabilmente verrebbero fuori soltanto foto buie e nere."

Harry si abbassa sott'acqua per poi tornare su velocemente, si sposta i capelli bagnati dal viso e sorride. "Non intendo una semplice foto, ma prosciugare l'intero lago e vedere cosa si nasconde sul fondo."

"Non puoi prosciugare un lago come se niente fosse, H. Pensa a quale danno sarebbe per l'ambiente."

"Puoi utilizzare la tua immaginazione per un secondo?" risponde Harry con tono frustrato. "Smettila di fare l'avvocato.

Louis sorride puntando il viso verso il sole. "Mi stai dicendo che sarò un bravo avvocato?"

Harry si avvicina a lui lentamente. "Sì, sarai fantastico." Lo dice con così tanta sicurezza che, anche se stanno solo scherzando, Louis riesce a credergli. Il potere che ha quel ragazzo su di lui è davvero incredibile.

"Ritornando al lago," continua Harry, catturando la sua attenzione. "Sarebbe bello vedere quello che le persone hanno lasciato qui, cose che hanno perso per sbaglio..."

"Immagino che ci siano un sacco di ciabatte, telefoni, vestiti."

"E che ne dici dei ciondoli?"

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Rimasti sotto l'oceano per ottantaquattro anni?"

Il sorriso di Harry si espande sul suo viso. "Conosci Titanic?"

"É una domanda da fare? Chi è che non conosce Titanic?"

"É strano che mi senta un po' eccitato?" sussurra il riccio.

Louis inizia a ridere gettando la testa all'indietro e la risata riecheggia intorno a loro. Scende dalla roccia per raggiungere il riccio ed è facile circondarlo con le braccia e attirarlo vicino a sé. Non molla la presa sull'altro fino a quando Harry non è premuto contro il suo corpo e possono finalmente baciarsi, spostando una mano sulla mascella del riccio per tenerlo fermo.

"Sei ridicolo." mormora contro le labbra del più piccolo.

_Penso che potrei innamorarmi di te_ , è quello che pensa senza trovare il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce.

Quando Louis si incammina verso la riva del lago, sta trasportando Harry sulla schiena, le braccia del ragazzo sono avvolte attorno alle sue spalle e tiene il mento appoggiato contro il suo collo. Si sente felice in quel momento, mentre il riccio rimane ancorato a lui, l'odore della crema solare, del sole e dell'acqua che li cullano dolcemente.

Si stendono sugli asciugamani, il sole li asciuga velocemente e riscalda i loro corpi infreddoliti. Louis tiene gli occhi chiusi e sposta la mano incontrando le dita del riccio accanto a lui. Immediatamente prova a tirarsi indietro ma Harry afferra la sua mano e intreccia le loro dita, come se fosse una cosa normale tra amici.

Louis sonnecchia per la maggior parte del pomeriggio, anche se non era sua intenzione addormentarsi. Quando si sveglia la prima cosa che vede è il mento di Harry appoggiato sul suo petto nudo e il ragazzo che scruta attentamente il suo viso. Louis non è affatto sorpreso della cosa, sbatte le palpebre qualche secondo per poi aprire definitivamente gli occhi. É diventata una cosa normale trovare il riccio sempre addosso a lui, come se sentisse il bisogno di toccarlo quando dorme. Si ricorda improvvisamente di quella mattina a Sedona quando si è svegliato e ha trovato Harry voltato di spalle, ma respinge immediatamente il pensiero, non è quello il momento di pensare al passato.

"Ciao." sussurra quando gli occhi verdi del riccio incontrano i suoi.

"Ciao." risponde Harry con un sorriso dolce sul volto che Louis finge sia rivolto soltanto a lui. Deve ancora vedere Harry sorridere in quel modo a qualcun altro quindi, tecnicamente, quel sorriso è suo.

Lentamente, Harry allunga una mano verso il suo viso per tracciare lo zigomo con due dita. Louis chiude gli occhi sotto lo sguardo intenso dell'altro ragazzo, soprattutto per il modo in cui trascina piano le dita verso il basso per poi appoggiarle sul suo labbro inferiore. Si aspettava che Harry lo baciasse, infatti risponde subito al bacio premendo forte le loro labbra scaldate dal sole pomeridiano. Louis sogghigna nel bacio, non potendo farne a meno.

É consapevole che potrebbe abituarsi a svegliarsi ogni mattina affianco al riccio, così come anche passare ogni notte con lui, ma tutto questo – svegliarsi da un sonnellino pomeridiano accanto a questo fantastico ragazzo – sarebbe troppo per lui. Prega che Harry non senta il suo cuore battere selvaggiamente nel petto.

"Ho fame," mormora il riccio contro le sue labbra, poi si tira indietro e appoggia nuovamente il mento sul suo petto. "Tu no?"

"Sempre, sono sempre affamato."

"Il mio uomo sempre affamato." Mormora Harry ridendo e baciando i suoi pettorali. Louis sogghigna e chiude gli occhi, quelle due parole pronunciate dal riccio gli hanno riempito il cuore di gioia.

"Vuoi prendere due panini al bar o fare un giro per trovare qualcos'altro?"

"Facciamo una passeggiata." risponde Harry. "Sono pronto per un'altra avventura insieme a te."

"Sì? Stai andando benissimo, tesoro. Andremo sempre all'avventura da questo momento in poi."

Harry gli lascia un altro bacio sulla bocca. "Mi stai contagiando."

Louis solleva i fianchi e si sfrega sensualmente contro la coscia del riccio. "Dici?"

"Schifoso." replica l'altro alzandosi in piedi e recuperando l'asciugamano. 

*

Finiscono per fare una passeggiata lungo il molo dove avevano inizialmente parcheggiato. Ci sono diversi bar e ristoranti sulla riva, diverse persone che corrono in bici o con lo skateboard, altre ancora che fanno jogging.

"Morirei se fossi al suo posto." commenta Harry quando un ragazzo passa davanti a loro in leggings e maglietta a maniche lunghe. Louis concorda con lui.

Harry scatta numerose foto al paesaggio mentre Louis lo tiene stretto dalla t-shirt per paura che possa cadere giù dal molo. Proprio in quel momento sfila davanti a loro una piccola parata di corgis che indossano delle mantelle arcobaleno e Louis per poco non ha un infarto quando Harry si inginocchia per fotografarli. Ci sono anche dei bambini a sfilare dietro i cani, sempre indossando outfit arcobaleno, questa volta Harry si limita a guardarli con un sorriso super sdolcinato.

Decidono di fermarsi in un piccolo locale dove Harry ordina un'insalata per entrambi. Louis non si lamenta del cibo, probabilmente il suo corpo sarà così scioccato di vedere delle verdure dopo tanto tempo che gli verrà sicuramente mal di stomaco, ma decide di non pensarci. Harry mangia con gusto il cavolo all'interno dell'insalata e a Louis viene spontaneo prenderlo in giro. Il riccio lo fissa con uno sguardo offeso e si rifiuta di parlargli per almeno trenta secondi.

Alla fine del molo trovano una barca che offre alle persone una breve gita sul lago, oltre ad un bicchiere di vino. Non hanno neanche il bisogno di guardarsi l'un l'altro, in men che non si dica hanno già comprato i biglietti per il prossimo giro. 

"Oh, che cosa romantica." mormora Harry dopo che sono saliti sulla barchetta, composta da tre panche con numerose coperte piegate sotto i sedili per coprirsi dal freddo. 

Louis non la definirebbe una cosa romantica se non fosse per il tramonto che sta dipingendo il cielo con colori incredibili. Per non parlare del fatto che ogni cosa che fa con il riccio gli sembra pregna di romanticismo. Cazzo, hanno mangiato maccheroni al formaggio e l'hanno fatto sembrare come se fosse un appuntamento.

Scelgono di sedersi sulla panca al centro perché è quella con le coperte marroni, che Harry trova più carine rispetto a tutte le altre. Louis scrolla le spalle dicendogli che non ha preferenze, non pensa che avranno bisogno della coperta, visto che l'aria è ancora abbastanza calda. 

Non appena si sistemano ai loro posti, altre due coppie salgono a bordo, una più giovane e una più vecchia, e non sembrano minimamente interessate a loro due.

"Non siamo vestiti adeguatamente." gli sussurra Louis all'orecchio quando nota le camice e i vestiti eleganti delle altre coppiette.

"Davvero?" sogghigna Harry. "Questo è il mio costume più costoso."

Guardano entrambi verso il basso per esaminare gli shorts del riccio che gli arrivano a metà coscia per poi passare alla sua canottiera grigia scollata. Louis scoppia a ridere quando vede l'ampia apertura sul lato destro e gli pizzica il capezzolo che fuoriesce dal tessuto.

"Riesco a vedere il tuo capezzolo, piccolo."

Harry sospira. "Se avessimo trovato dei copricapezzoli anche per me, non ci sarebbe stato questo problema." 

Louis ride divertito, poi nasconde il volto contro il petto del più piccolo per evitare le occhiatacce della gente intorno a loro.

Il capitano della barca fa un piccolo discorso per informarli sulle misure di sicurezza per poi passar loro un menù da dove poter scegliere il vino prima della partenza. A Louis torna in mente la gita in canoa che hanno fatto qualche giorno prima, sicuramente preferisce questo giro in barca rispetto al precedente – premuto contro il fianco di Harry, il tramonto sopra di loro e un bicchiere di vino in mano. 

Si sporge per baciare il riccio sulle labbra prima che la barca inizi a spostarsi dalla riva, baciandolo successivamente anche sulla guancia. Harry arrossisce vistosamente e Louis sente le farfalle svolazzare nel suo stomaco.

Nel momento in cui la barca lascia il molo, Louis capisce l'utilità delle coperte; si alza improvvisamente un venticello fresco che penetra i loro vestiti leggeri. Passa a Harry il vino e stende immediatamente una coperta sulle loro gambe.

"Grazie," gli dice Harry, restituendogli il bicchiere. "Non avrei mai pensato che servisse sul serio."

"Neanche io." ride Louis, avvicinandosi a lui per poi appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Prende un sorso di vino e guarda in alto verso il cielo, sorridendo felice.

*

Quando la barca li riporta al molo, il sole è scomparso e al suo posto c'è un bellissimo manto di stelle. Louis scoppia a ridere quando vede i capelli di Harry tutti spettinati a causa del vento, poi cerca di sistemarsi il ciuffo quando l'altro gli fa notare che assomiglia ad un nido di uccelli.

Nessuno dei due ha fretta di cercare un hotel per la notte, perciò si fermano in un altro ristorante vicino al mare e ordinano un pezzo di cheesecake da gustarsi su una bellissima terrazza all'aperto. Non parlano molto - solo di quella volta in cui la sorella di Louis gli ha inviato la ricetta del Corn Chowder così dal nulla e di come Harry speri che le sue piante siano sopravvissute al caldo torrido della California nella serra dell'università – entrambi, tuttavia, non riescono a smettere di sorridere. Il cuore di Louis è decisamente più leggero rispetto al giorno prima, quando sentiva che ogni cosa piccola cosa avrebbe potuto farlo piangere. Sa purtroppo che quella sensazione tornerà, prima o poi, sa che non hanno ancora discusso della loro situazione, spera soltanto che questa fantastica serata non svanisca non appena chiuderà gli occhi.

*

Fanno una piccola ricerca su Google per trovare un hotel non troppo costoso e ne scelgono uno nei pressi di Lake Havasu City. Si chiama Lakeview Hilton Inn ma, mentre si spostano in auto per raggiungerlo, dubitano che l'albergo avrà la vista sul lago. 

Harry entra nella hall per primo per chiedere alla receptionist se hanno una stanza libera, Louis lo segue trasportando le loro borse. Si ferma dietro il ragazzo per ascoltare la conversazione.

"Abbiamo bisogno di una camera per la notte." dice Harry senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui per chiedergli un parere.

"Abbiamo diverse possibilità," spiega la ragazza dietro il bancone mentre guarda il computer. "Abbiamo le doppie e le standard con il letto matrimoniale, oppure le suite di diverse grandezze. Sono tutte disponibili."

Louis trattiene il respiro mentre aspetta la risposta di Harry, anche se probabilmente i suoi polmoni non sono molto d'accordo.

"Quella standard con il letto matrimoniale è perfetta." dice Harry prendendo il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. 

É in quel momento che il riccio lo vede e si blocca sul posto, sorridendogli timidamente, forse non si aspettava che il maggiore li stesse ascoltando.

Louis sente le gambe molli mentre si avvicina al riccio con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Circonda la schiena di Harry con un braccio, poggiando una mano sopra il suo stomaco. Lascia un bacio sul retro della spalla del ragazzo mentre Harry consegna la sua carta di credito per pagare la stanza. Louis avverte la tensione lasciare il corpo del riccio semplicemente grazie al tocco delle sue labbra.

*

Per una volta Louis non se la prende quando Harry accende l'aria condizionata non appena entrano nella camera. Specialmente ora che Harry è disteso sul letto completamente nudo, la pelle ancora umida dopo la doccia mentre lo fissa intensamente negli occhi.

Louis sistema meglio il nodo dell'asciugamano che si è avvolto in vita dopo essersi rinfrescato. Harry aveva deciso di farsi la doccia per primo ed, onestamente, Louis si aspettava di trovarlo già addormentato dopo essere uscito dal bagno, ma a quanto pare il riccio non ha nessuna intenzione di dormire.

"Fa troppo caldo per stare vestiti." spiega quest'ultimo a bassa voce, mentre il suo sguardo vaga sul petto del più grande.

Louis deglutisce, sentendo i brividi lungo la spina dorsale non appena incontra gli occhi verdi di Harry. Poi nota una bottiglietta di lubrificante e un pacchetto di preservativi sul comodino. Harry si è organizzato bene, a quanto pare. 

Louis sogghigna facendo cadere a terra l'asciugamano senza troppe cerimonie, mentre il riccio sorride in modo sarcastico e allunga le mani verso di lui. Louis non può assolutamente resistergli.

Non appena iniziano a baciarsi non fanno nemmeno caso all'aria fredda all'interno della camera, sono troppo occupati a baciarsi, mordersi e leccarsi a vicenda. Louis prepara Harry molto lentamente, proprio come l'ultima volta, stimolando la punta del suo membro con la lingua mentre spinge il primo dito dentro di lui, subito seguito da un secondo. Harry si lascia travolgere dal piacere e dall'eccitazione, il petto sudato, le gambe a scalciare mentre Louis lo apre poco per volta.

Lo bacia lungo i fianchi e morde l'interno delle cosce del riccio, sorridendo quando Harry geme rumorosamente. Louis lo fa di nuovo ma Harry si mette seduto sul letto e lo guarda con una faccia da gattino arrabbiato. "Vuoi che tutto l'hotel mi senta venire?"

Louis scoppia a ridere e arriccia le dita dentro l'apertura del più piccolo, lasciandolo a bocca aperta. "Penso sia una tua responsabilità non farti sentire da nessuno, non mia." dice Louis, baciando ancora la punta del cazzo di Harry per poi prenderlo tutto in bocca. 

Harry caccia un urlo e ricade con la schiena sul materasso mentre lui sogghigna con la bocca piena. É la prima volta che si ritrova a ridere mentre ha il cazzo di un ragazzo in bocca.

"Per piacere, Dio santissimo, scopami." sospira il più piccolo quando Louis muove le dita ripetutamente nel suo buco per allargarlo e spingersi più a fondo, stuzzicandolo allo stesso tempo con la lingua. 

"Tra poco." lo rassicura Louis ghignando. 

Lascia una scia di baci sulla pancia dell'altro per poi risalire fino alla bocca e baciarlo profondamente per alcuni minuti fino a quando non sono entrambi senza fiato. Harry allunga una mano per prendere un preservativo e passarglielo.

Harry si ritrova a boccheggiare quando Louis prova ad entrare dentro di lui, facendo attenzione a non fargli male e spingendosi lentamente, le mani ancorate ai fianchi del riccio. Louis si ferma a metà strada, ridendo quando Harry gli circonda il bacino con le gambe per esortarlo ad andare fino in fondo.

"Siamo disperati, eh?" mormora Louis, iniziando a muoversi con più ardore.

Harry si dimena sotto di lui per trovare una posizione comoda per poi andare incontro alle spinte dell'altro ragazzo. Il calore attorno a loro è ipnotizzante, elettrico, quando si baciano e inghiottiscono i gemiti che escono dalle loro bocche. Harry affonda le unghie nella carne del suo sedere per poi gettare ripetutamente la testa sul cuscino per il troppo piacere, Louis non ne ha mai abbastanza. Non è mai andato a letto con uno che scopa come Harry. Il ragazzo ha il petto e il volto chiazzato di rosso, le labbra gonfie dai morsi e gli occhi scuri, i ricci umidi sparpagliati sul cuscino. Gli addominali di Harry si contraggono quando muove i fianchi verso il basso, le sue mani che toccano dappertutto mentre Louis continua a scoparlo. Le espressioni del più piccolo lo fanno letteralmente impazzire, le sopracciglia contratte e la bocca rilassata, il modo in cui le sue ciglia tremano ad ogni sospiro, mentre lui affonda nel suo corpo.

Louis lo porta al limite, aumentando la velocità delle spinte per poi rallentare. I versi acuti e disperati di Harry li ricorderà per sempre, ne è sicuro.

"Louis!" grida il riccio quando Louis si tira indietro in modo da essere dentro il ragazzo solo con la punta del suo cazzo.

"Un po' di pazienza, piccolo," mormora Louis mentre si spinge ancora una volta in avanti, mozzando il respiro dell'altro ragazzo. "Mi sto prendendo cura di te."

Quelle parole hanno un effetto non indifferente sul riccio che ruota gli occhi all'indietro mentre si contorce sul letto. Prova ad abbassare una mano verso il suo cazzo ma Louis la schiaffeggia via, stringendo la presa sui fianchi dell'altro.

"Non toccarti, dolcezza," gli sussurra nell'orecchio. "O mi toccherà legarti."

Harry, estasiato, si stringe attorno a lui e spalanca nuovamente la bocca in un urlo silenzioso. Louis si ferma improvvisamente, Harry riapre le palpebre, sorridendo timidamente quando realizza perché il maggiore si è bloccato.

"Vuoi-" Louis manda giù la saliva. "Vuoi che lo faccia?"

Harry si lecca le labbra. "Voglio venire, piccolo. Ecco cosa voglio."

Il riccio non saprà mai come quella frase gli ha incendiato i polmoni. Louis muove i fianchi lentamente. "Tieniti alla testiera." 

Sorride quando vede Harry trattenere il respiro mentre solleva le mani come gli ha chiesto, arricciando le dita per aggrapparsi alle travi di legno.

"Va bene?" gli domanda Louis, provando a muovere i fianchi in circolo.

"Uh, sì-" ansima Harry, trattenendo il fiato per poi rilasciarlo, il petto che si alza e si abbassa freneticamente. "Non durerò molto così."

Louis ride facendo scorrere una mano tra i propri capelli sudati. "Prova a fare del tuo meglio allora." Si sistema sulle ginocchia per poi alzare una gamba del più piccolo per poter entrare ancora più profondamente dentro di lui. A quel punto inizia a spingersi con lentezza e in profondità. Harry annuisce per fargli capire di continuare in quel modo.

Assumono presto un nuovo ritmo, Harry è completamente alla sua mercé, i muscoli delle braccia flessi sopra la testa e le dita che scivolano sul legno. Ne approfitta della presa sulla testiera per aiutarsi ad andargli incontro, mentre Louis si abbassa per mordergli il labbro inferiore, tirandolo e rilasciandolo prima di lasciargli un leggero bacio. 

Si spinge sempre più in profondità e Harry boccheggia, gli addominali contratti. "Sei vicino, tesoro?" chiede Louis affannato. "Verrai per me? Senza il bisogno che ti tocchi?"

Harry scuote la testa ma un attimo dopo annuisce mentre gli occhi gli si chiudono involontariamente. "Sì, cazzo, sì-" geme, sembrando sorpreso dalla sua stessa audacia. 

Louis non pensava che il riccio fosse davvero in grado di arrivare al culmine in quel modo ma, adesso che c'è la possibilità che accada, sente il suo stesso orgasmo crescere alla base dello stomaco. Harry è un sogno proibito ed in quel momento appartiene soltanto a Louis, che lascia andare la gamba del riccio e riporta le mani sui suoi fianchi per tenerlo fermo mentre raddoppia la velocità. Oscilla il bacino con movimenti circolari finché non colpisce finalmente la prostata dell'altro ragazzo, entrambi si fanno improvvisamente silenziosi cercando di raggiungere l'orgasmo il prima possibile.

"É-" fa per dire Harry ma si zittisce subito dopo, i suoi fianchi si sollevano dal letto nonostante le mani di Louis lo tengano bloccato e si riversa sulla propria pancia, la testa gettata all'indietro e la schiena inarcata. Louis molla la presa ferrea su di lui per prendergli il sesso tra le mani, accompagnandolo nell'orgasmo con movimenti decisi del polso e osservando il modo in cui i suoi muscoli facciali si contraggano per poi distendersi ad ogni ondata di piacere.

"Continua così," sussurra Harry quando apre gli occhi. "Vieni dentro di me."

Louis non ha bisogno di ulteriori incoraggiamenti, aumenta il ritmo del bacino per raggiungere il proprio orgasmo. Lo sente come se fosse fuoco, un calore ustionante che si concentra sempre di più fino a consumarlo, una mano appoggiata sullo stomaco di Harry mentre inizia a sentire quella stretta nelle viscere che gli fa vedere le stelle. Per caso, si accorge di indossare ancora l'anello dell'altro ragazzo, poi Harry lo prende per mano e intreccia le loro dita mentre la sua vista si offusca e arriva al culmine perdendo assolutamente il controllo.

*

Si puliscono prima di andare a letto, i corpi premuti assieme e un lenzuolo leggero a coprirli, le loro pelli ancora febbricitanti. Louis accende la tv e il primo canale che appare è Planet Earth, che al momento sta trasmettendo un documentario sui fenicotteri. "Lascio questo?" chiede, mettendo da parte il telecomando e sbadigliando.

Harry affonda ancora di più il viso nel suo collo e Louis non è nemmeno sicuro che l'altro sia ancora sveglio. "Assomiglia alla nostra prima notte assieme."

Gli ci vuole qualche secondo per ricordare. "Gli elefanti?"

Harry alza la testa e sorride assonnato. "Gli elefanti, esatto."

Louis sorride a sua volta e lascia un bacio al più piccolo prima che torni a mettersi comodo. Traccia dei disegni casuali sul braccio del riccio, in silenzio, ripensando a quella prima notte. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di avere una possibilità con quel bellissimo ragazzo, al tempo non lo voleva nemmeno, forse.

"È assurdo come sia cambiato così tanto da quel giorno." sussurra Harry.

"Assurdo." ripete Louis deglutendo a vuoto. Fa scorrere dolcemente una mano tra i capelli del riccio, sentendo le sue ciglia sbattere ripetutamente prima di chiudere gli occhi per dormire.

È assurdo il modo in cui si sono conosciuti ed è altrettanto assurdo il modo in cui è cambiato il loro rapporto. Louis si addormenta pregando che i progressi che hanno fatto negli ultimi giorni non spariranno nuovamente alla luce del sole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! 
> 
> Questa settimana siamo riuscite a pubblicare in tempo come avrete notato :) mancano ancora tre capitoli + epilogo, quindi davvero pochi purtroppo 😢
> 
> Speriamo vi sia piaciuta questa giornata, alla prossima!
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	17. Sedicesimo giorno

**Lake Havasu City, Arizona**

L'aria fresca del primo mattino dà sollievo ai loro corpi sudati mentre sono ancora nel dormiveglia. Harry non sembra avere fretta di lasciare la stanza dopo essersi svegliato, infatti borbotta qualcosa riguardo l'essere talmente stanco da non riuscire a muoversi, per poi ricadere sul materasso e riaddormentarsi. 

Louis si sente più sveglio del solito perciò si alza dal letto, non prima di essersi assicurato che Harry abbia un cuscino sotto la testa. A quel punto si dirige in cucina e ci mette un po' a capire come funziona la macchinetta del caffè situata in un angolo della stanza. Decide di utilizzare più caffè del solito sperando che ne venga fuori abbastanza per entrambi e poi tiene d'occhio la macchinetta per paura che succeda qualcosa di spiacevole, come esplodere. Non vuole assolutamente passare il resto della sua vita dovendo pagare i danni di un hotel andato a fuoco per colpa di un caffè.

"É caffè quello?" mormora Harry dal letto, mentre il profumo della bevanda riempie la stanza.

"Sì," risponde Louis, afferrando due tazzine dalla credenza. Controlla che non siano sporche prima di sistemarle sul bancone. "Ne vuoi un po'?"

"Sì, ti prego." sussurra Harry, sistemando i cuscini dietro di sé in modo da mettersi seduto.

Louis versa un po' di caffè nelle tazzine e le porta con sé a letto facendo attenzione a non farne cadere neanche una goccia. Ne passa una al riccio prima di sistemarsi al suo fianco come pochi minuti prima. Harry si rifiuta di ridargli la tazza sporca finché non riceve in cambio un bacio, così Louis decide di soddisfarlo e il riccio gliela restituisce con un sorriso dolce sul viso. 

Guardano qualche vecchia puntata di Friends in tranquillità, la luce tenue del sole mattutino che proietta ombre delicate sui loro corpi. Harry sfoglia la brochure dell'hotel, sostenendo che è curioso di scoprire se si può davvero ammirare la vista sul lago da qualche stanza. "Altrimenti, li denunciamo per falsa pubblicità." continua a dire il più piccolo, baciandogli la spalla prima di tornare a esaminare le proposte.

"Okay, dolcezza." mormora Louis mentre scorre il suo feed di Instagram, senza ascoltarlo sul serio.

"Non c'è nessun lago," dichiara Harry un attimo dopo. "Bugiardi," sibila facendo ridere il più grande. "Però si possono noleggiare diverse cose, come ad esempio skateboards, bici, pattini."

"Fantastico," dice Louis appoggiando la tazzina ormai vuota sul comodino. "Sai andare sullo skateboard?"

Harry sorride divertito. "Ti sembro un tipo da skateboard?"

"Beh, con tutta la storia dell'arte..." ammette Louis gesticolando vagamente. "Potresti anche saperlo fare."

Harry scoppia a ridere. "Ok, ma no, non ci so andare. Tu invece? Ricordo che mi hai detto che da piccolo ne volevi uno per Natale mentre tutti gli altri bambini volevano un cavallo."

"Non ci vado da anni," dice Louis, tirandosi il labbro inferiore con un dito mentre prova a ricordare. "Forse l'ultima volta è stata quando ero al primo anno di college... Sai, girovagavo con lo skateboard per i corridoi del dormitorio."

"Ovvio che tu fossi quel tipo," esclama Harry. "Li odiavo quelli come te."

"Quelli come te," lo imita Louis facendogli il verso e alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Scommetto che tu rispettavi tutte le regole, vero?"

"Mi piacciono le regole," dice il riccio alzando le spalle. "E mi piace la tranquillità."

Louis sospira. "Sei un nerd."

Harry sospira di rimando. "Grazie, punk."

"Ti insegnerò ad andare sullo skateboard, allora." ribatte lui, incontrando gli occhi di Harry. Sembra esserci qualcosa nello sguardo dell'altro ragazzo, mentre annuisce e gli sorride dolcemente.

"Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto." 

*

  
Superano il confine con la California trenta minuti dopo aver lasciato l'hotel e invece di sentirsi sollevato per la fine del viaggio che si avvicina, Louis inizia a sentirsi male, dando la colpa alla macchina. Abbassa il finestrino e prende un grosso respiro dell'aria afosa del deserto, tuttavia non serve a farlo star meglio.

"Siamo quasi arrivati," gli dice Harry quando passano davanti al cartello con su scritto:  _'Welcome to California'_. A Louis pare di sentire una nota di tristezza nella voce del riccio, ma, come sempre, non ha idea di quello che passa per la testa dell'altro.

Il momento in cui si lasciano l'Arizona alle spalle, nell'abitacolo viene a crearsi una strana tensione, una nuvola che grava su di loro e non sembra volerli lasciare, entrambi percepiscono un cattivo presagio. Per primo, Louis rimprovera Harry per non essersi fermato a nessuna delle due stazioni di servizio che hanno visto lungo la strada, inoltre non ne trovano altre per molti chilometri e ciò rende i due ragazzi irritabili. In quella in cui si fermano, Harry compra uno yogurt per colazione mentre Louis fa benzina. Il riccio mangia la sua colazione in silenzio, mentre Louis decide di dargli il cambio alla guida.

"Ha un sapore strano..." mormora Harry. Louis gli lancia un'occhiata mentre controlla la data di scadenza per poi iniziare subito ad avere conati di vomito. Louis ferma immediatamente l'auto alla prima rientranza che incontra sulla strada e Harry si precipita fuori per rimettere. Sentire i conati di vomito dell'altro ragazzo gli fa venire immediatamente la nausea.

"Cos'ha che non va?" gli chiede Louis dalla Jeep, il sudore a colargli già dal collo mentre nell'abitacolo entra il caldo torrido del deserto.

"Era scaduto da una settimana, ecco cos'ha." risponde Harry guardandolo da sopra la spalla, per niente preoccupato di nascondere la sua frustrazione.

"Non è colpa mia." Louis alza gli occhi al cielo ed incrocia le braccia al petto mentre il riccio si pulisce il viso e beve un po' d'acqua per pulirsi la bocca. Si siede infine sul sedile con i piedi fuori dalla macchina ed il capo abbassato.

"Se hai finito, puoi chiudere la porta?" gli domanda Louis. "Si muore di caldo."

Harry lo guarda di traverso prima di scendere nuovamente dalla Jeep e chiudere la portiera. Louis se ne frega e alza nuovamente l'aria condizionata.

"Stai bene?" domanda Louis quando Harry torna indietro, è nervoso ma non è uno stronzo.

"Sto bene," borbotta Harry. "Ma ho ancora lo stomaco sottosopra."

Louis regola meglio l'aria e appoggia un palmo sulla fronte del riccio e poi una guancia. "É probabile che sia anche per via del caldo." sussurra. Svita il tappo della sua bottiglietta e la porge a Harry come segno di pace.

"Oggi è una giornata strana." commenta Harry sottovoce, dopo averlo ringraziato.

"Già..." replica Louis mentre ritorna sull'autostrada. Sta odiando la tensione che si è venuta a creare tra loro.

*

La città di Needles, in California, è tremendamente afosa. La strada continua in un rettilineo che sembra non avere una fine, attorno a loro ci sono soltanto montagne, nonostante il territorio sia per lo più desertico.

"Cosa ci facciamo qui, H?" gli chiede Louis dopo aver notato che il navigatore segna la loro prossima destinazione a pochi minuti di distanza. Non c'è nulla per miglia intorno a loro e non ha assolutamente voglia di perdersi. Cerca di rimanere calmo e di nascondere l'ansia. 

"C'è un segnale," gli fa sapere Harry. "Proprio lì."

Louis frena all'improvviso e si guarda attorno confuso. "Dove?"

"Più in basso," dice Harry con un sorriso sul viso.

"Ma che cazzo- piccolo, davvero è quello che vuoi andare a vedere?" Gli occhi di Louis si allargano di fronte alla scritta Route 66 dipinta sull'asfalto in spesse linee bianche.

               

"É un classico della Route 66. Bisogna vederlo per forza." il riccio sogghigna al suo fianco.

Louis fa un verso poco convinto. "Scelta discutibile." E Harry gli pizzica il braccio in risposta.

Scendono dalla macchina e Louis è sicuro che si scioglierà sull'asfalto non appena chiuderà la portiera dietro di sé. "Facciamo presto," dice, incamminandosi verso il segnale. "Fa caldissimo e non voglio essere investito da una macchina. Le mie interiora non sarebbero carine sopra quella scritta."

Harry scoppia a ridere e recupera la macchina fotografica dal bagagliaio prima di raggiungerlo. "Smettila di lamentarti per ogni cosa."

Harry scatta qualche foto alla scritta dall'alto, per poi inginocchiarsi per avere diverse inquadrature. Ne scatta anche una a Louis seduto vicino alla scritta e poi mentre salta, perché, da quanto sostiene, l'ha visto spesso su Instagram. Louis decide di accontentarlo ma dopo due salti dichiara di essere troppo stanco e che fa troppo caldo per qualsiasi sforzo fisico.

Louis prende la macchinetta dalle mani del riccio, adesso è il turno di Harry di fare da modello; vuole persino una foto mentre salta anche se Louis non è abbastanza veloce da immortalarlo nel momento giusto, quindi deve chiedergli di riprovarci almeno una dozzina di volte. In ogni caso alcune fotografie vengono davvero bene, Louis pensa sia il photoshoot migliore che abbia mai fatto.

"Stenditi per terra su un lato," gli suggerisce Louis. "Come quelle ragazze dei poster."

Harry ride e si inginocchia in mezzo alla strada. É la cosa più stupida che Louis gli abbia mai chiesto di fare, infatti l'altro lancia un urlo e si rialza velocemente, l'asfalto è mille volte più bollente dell'aria che stanno respirando.

"Oh cazzo," impreca Louis quando realizza cosa è successo. "É stata un'idea stupida, mi dispiace."

"E io che sono stato ad ascoltarti." sibila Harry a denti stretti. Louis si abbassa al suo fianco e sfiora la pelle arrossata delle sue ginocchia, pulendole anche da alcuni sassolini.

"Ti fanno male?" gli domanda subito dopo.

"Non molto." spiega Harry, "Prima bruciavano un po'."

Louis gli lascia un bacio leggero appena sopra la zona dolorante e si rimette in piedi. "Sei sicuro?"'

"Sì," Harry annuisce prendendo in mano la macchinetta che Louis gli sta porgendo e tornano insieme verso l'auto. "Non mi piace questa giornata."

Louis concorda, la sensazione del mal d'auto si ripresenta nonostante non sia ancora montato nella Jeep. "Ti capisco benissimo." 

*

Si fermano a pranzare in un bar con un enorme cartello che pubblicizza l'aria condizionata al suo interno. Non è che ci siano molte opzioni tra Needles e il deserto del Mojave.

"Fa troppo caldo per mangiare." brontola Harry muovendo la forchetta nell'insalata.

Louis ha ordinato anche lui una semplice insalata, dal momento che era l'unica cosa presente nel menù che non l'avrebbe fatto sudare più del dovuto, ma non è così entusiasta di doverla mangiare. "Come fanno le persone a vivere qui? Come fanno a non sentirsi male per tutto il tempo?"

Harry scuote la testa "Non ne ho la minima idea."

La loro conversazione si limita a quello mentre finiscono il loro pranzo in silenzio. Louis non ha comunque la forza per continuare a parlare, e se il broncio di Harry è un indizio, nemmeno l'altro ragazzo ne ha molta voglia. Prima di andarsene, Harry riempie di nuovo i loro bicchieri con dell'acqua fresca e lo costringe a finirla tutta. "Dobbiamo rimanere idratati." Spiega il riccio quando Louis lo guarda accigliato. "Okay?"

Lui si lecca le labbra per poi bere l'acqua rimasta nel suo bicchiere, sapendo già che dovrà andare presto al bagno per pisciare. Il fatto che Harry si preoccupi per lui lo fa sentire bene ma, nella calura di quel pomeriggio di settembre, anche una semplice richiesta riesce ad apparirgli fastidiosa.

*

               

Il deserto del Mojave dista solo un'ora da dove si trovano attualmente ma Louis è abbastanza sicuro che non si stiano muovendo, dato che il paesaggio intorno a loro è sempre lo stesso. Il cielo cambia in una tonalità di blu più scuro ma il deserto rimane arido e privo di vita. 

La prima cosa interessante che incontrano è un campo di fiori violetti, con qualche fiore bianco sparso all'interno.

"Possiamo fermarci?" chiede Harry con un tono che, in realtà, non suona come una vera e propria domanda.

"Per cosa?" domanda Louis guardandolo brevemente. I fiori sono belli ma sono soltanto dei fiori. É convinto che ci sarà qualcosa di molto più interessante dovunque siano diretti.

"Così posso fare delle fottute foto," sbotta Harry come se avesse letto il monologo silenzioso di Louis. "Per che altro motivo potrei volermi fermare?"

"Non fare lo stronzo." ribatte Louis alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre ferma l'auto sul lato della strada.

"Scusa..." replica l'altro sottovoce.

In macchina fa troppo caldo adesso e Louis non ha intenzione di sprecare altro gasolio per mantenere accesa l'aria condizionata, perciò decide di scendere dalla Jeep, sudando immediatamente non appena mette piede sull'asfalto. Anche Harry sembra essere nella sua stessa situazione e, quando Louis si sposta dall'altra parte della macchina, vede il riccio che ha alzato il bordo della sua t-shirt e l'ha annodato al centro dello stomaco. Louis ride a quella immagine e gli sembra di farlo per la prima volta dopo molte ore.

"Carino, no?" commenta Harry muovendo i fianchi in modo buffo e subito dopo inizia a scattare qualche foto al campo di fiori.

               

Louis si appoggia con la schiena alla Jeep ma si allontana velocemente quando il metallo bollente gli scotta la pelle. Gli sembra di trovarsi in un forno. Spera solo di non fare una triste fine.

Per un attimo, sente una leggera brezza che soffia su di loro e Louis la accoglie a braccia aperte. Fa ancora caldo ma quel breve venticello lo fa quasi gemere dal piacere. Torna in sé quando riporta l'attenzione sul riccio che sta scattando ancora qualche foto, la macchinetta davanti al viso e una striscia di sudore a rigargli la parte bassa della schiena. Per qualche ora c'è stata una leggera tensione tra loro, ma forse possono tornare a come erano prima di partire per la California.

Non appena Louis formula quel pensiero, Harry fa cadere a terra il suo copriobiettivo che rotola tra la polvere. "Merda." esclama, guardandolo scivolare giù dal pendio di una collinetta.

"Vado a prenderlo io." interviene Louis, facendosi spazio tra i fiori. Quando raccoglie il copriobiettivo, finisce anche per ritrovarsi quattro spine di un cactus sulle dita. "Figlio di puttana." impreca sottovoce cercando di staccarle dai polpastrelli. Pizzicano e, nonostante ci sia soltanto qualche piccola goccia di sangue, è la tipologia di ferita che fa più male di quello che sembra all'apparenza. Riporta al ragazzo il suo copriobiettivo e scuote la mano ferita con una smorfia di dolore.

"Vuoi che le do un bacino per farla stare meglio?" gli chiede Harry dolcemente.

Sarebbe un bel gesto se Louis non fosse di umore nero. "No, a meno che tu non voglia anche succhiarmi il sangue." borbotta mentre torna all'auto.

"Oh, mi piace." dice Harry prima di rimettersi a scattare foto.

Nonostante i suoi sforzi, Louis non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. É solo che Harry ha quel qualcosa che lo stupisce e lo sorprende ogni giorno di più. Decide di entrare in macchina e accendere subito l'aria condizionata, Harry lo raggiunge qualche minuto dopo, zuppo di sudore, e con un broncio tra le labbra alza una mano verso di lui per mostragli le spine di un cactus conficcate nelle dita. 

"Mi è caduto il cellulare." fornisce come spiegazione mentre si sistema sul sedile.

Louis scuote la testa e riaccende il motore. Prega soltanto che queste prime ore in California non siano un indizio di come sarà la loro relazione da quel momento in poi.

*

La sua preghiera, a quanto pare, non viene esaudita. Si perdono lungo la strada per la riserva nazionale del deserto del Mojave e finiscono in una cittadina chiamata Hayden che si trova un'ora a nord rispetto dove dovrebbero essere.

"L'abbiamo passato?" chiede Louis mentre Harry esamina la mappa.

"Internet non prende quindi il navigatore ci sta dando indicazioni sbagliate. Non-" il riccio non riesce a concludere la frase perché Louis gli ruba il cellulare delle mani. "Un po' impaziente?"

Louis lo ignora. "Dobbiamo andare per forza alla riserva o sarai lo stesso felice di vedere solo una piccola parte del deserto?"

Harry si sposta i capelli dalla fronte e scrolla le spalle. "Fa lo stesso per me."

Louis rilancia a Harry il suo telefono e torna in strada cambiando completamente direzione. "Allora andiamo ai margini del deserto. Sono sicuro che sarà bello quanto la zona centrale."

Harry alza le spalle ancora una volta e non si lamenta, e per quanto gli faccia piacere, vederlo disinteressato gli crea una spiacevole sensazione.

Per quello che può valere, il posto scelto da Louis è sufficiente per soddisfare entrambi, c'è persino un parcheggio con affianco un chiosco che vende dolciumi. Louis compra due bottigliette d'acqua ma non si fida a comprare il cibo che vendono in quella baracca. Il suo cellulare indica che ci sono 46° ed il riccio ha già vomitato una volta quel giorno, non vuole rischiare di farlo star male di nuovo. 

Trovano una panchina libera sotto l'ombra di un albero e si siedono uno di fianco all'altro, osservando il deserto circostante e cercando di non sciogliersi nel frattempo. 

"Non mi mancava il caldo della California del sud," si lamenta Louis quando i suoi occhiali da sole gli scivolano sul naso. "Mi sento uno schifo."

"Per fortuna non è così a LA." dice Harry bevendo un quarto della sua acqua in un unico sorso.

"Vero." replica Louis. "Solitamente torniamo a casa prima che inizi l'estate."

"Scappiamo a Chicago," dice Harry sorridendo appena. "É piuttosto diverso. Penso mi piaccia di più tornare a casa per Natale però, la neve di Chicago è bella per due o tre settimane, poi non vedo l'ora di tornare a scuola dove c'è sempre il sole, anche a gennaio."

Louis annuisce, trovandosi d'accordo con il riccio. Non ha scelto quell'università per il bel tempo ma è sicuramente un punto a suo favore. "Pensi di tornare a casa in macchina o in aereo la prossima volta?"

Harry solleva le sopracciglia. "Sinceramente non ci ho ancora pensato. Sarebbe divertente visitare la costa occidentale per poi tornare indietro." Preme le labbra assieme e poi annuisce. "Prima o poi farò quel viaggio. Ma non so se sarò in grado di percorrere quelle zone montuose a dicembre."

"Non guardare me." dice Louis alzando le mani. "Non ne sarai capace neanch'io. Il ghiaccio a Chicago non è un problema, ma in montagna? É tutt'altra storia."

"Tornerai a casa quest'anno per Natale?" gli chiede il riccio, appoggiando il mento sulle mani mentre lo guarda.

"Sì," risponde Louis strofinandosi il viso. "Ma non riesco già a pensare a Natale, per adesso. Più ci avviciniamo all'università, più realizzo tutto quello che mi attende quest'anno. So che una volta che inizieranno le lezioni, avrò a malapena il tempo per respirare. Natale arriverà all'improvviso quando meno me l'aspetterò."

La schiena di Harry si irrigidisce mentre si mette comodo sulla panchina, ma Louis non ci fa caso. "Ecco perché tutto questo viaggio è stato così speciale." 

Harry deglutisce per poi prendere un altro sorso d'acqua. "Perché?"

"É come una boccata d'aria fresca prima dell'immersione," dice Louis. "Ora mi sto divertendo ma non appena arriverò a Los Angeles sarò pronto a concentrarmi sullo studio. É un modo per liberarmi dallo stress mentale e fisico." Nota con la coda dell'occhio la mascella di Harry stringersi mentre osserva il tavolo davanti a loro. Louis deglutisce a vuoto, aspettando che l'altro ragazzo sollevi lo sguardo ma ciò non avviene.

"Fa troppo caldo, cazzo." dice Louis ad un tratto giusto per rompere quel silenzio teso.

"Lo so," risponde Harry alzando finalmente gli occhi. Non incrocia il suo sguardo ma si gira dall'altra parte. "Andiamo?"

Louis è sorpreso che Harry voglia già andare via, considerando che di solito preferisce trattenersi almeno un'ora quando si fermano in un posto. Sono lì da solo un quarto d'ora. "Sì, certo," dice infine, alzandosi in piedi. "Qual è la prossima destinazione?"

"Pensavo che potremmo andare a comprare altra acqua." risponde il ragazzo guardando dritto davanti a sé.

"Ne abbiamo ancora un po'." gli fa notare Louis con un sorrisetto. Harry lo imita senza troppa convinzione.

"Dovrebbe esserci una piscina a un'oretta verso nord. L'ho vista prima quando ci siamo persi."

La gola di Louis si fa improvvisamente secca e qualcosa gli suggerisce che non è colpa del deserto. "Allora andiamoci." 

Harry gli porge la mano affinché Louis gli passi le chiavi della Jeep, lui gliele passa senza dire una parola. Qualcosa è appena successo tra loro, ma non sa cosa esattamente. É come se ci fosse un muro a separarli, e sebbene sia così da quella mattina, ora teme che una tempesta si stia per abbattere su di loro.

*

Il laghetto che Harry aveva intravisto sul navigatore è piccolo e sovraffollato di piante che tentano disperatamente di raggiungere l'acqua, quest'ultima invece è perlopiù sporca e fangosa.

"Interessante." dice Louis mentre parcheggiano la Jeep vicino alla piscina naturale. Sembra più una fogna che una piscina, ma ha come la sensazione che non sia il caso di farlo notare a Harry.

"Scusa, ma non c'è una vasta selezioni di laghi in mezzo al deserto della California."

Louis sorride e lancia un'occhiata al più piccolo. "Non preoccuparti, non hai bisogno di giustificarti."

Harry sorride di rimando prima di proseguire verso il laghetto. Louis sospira profondamente e decide di seguirlo, chiaramente Harry ha intenzione di fare un giro intorno a quella fogna. L'aria è molto più fresca vicino all'acqua e ogni tanto tira una brezza rinfrescante. Non è ancora come a Santa Monica o Venice Beach, ma se il riccio insiste per fare una pausa, Louis preferisce che sia vicino a qualsiasi fonte d'acqua, indipendentemente da quanto possa essere sporca. Ci sono alcuni massi sparsi intorno al lago e decidono di sedersi sui due più grossi. Da vicino l'acqua non è così terribile come appariva ad una prima occhiata, anche se è verde opaco e non trasparente come tutti gli altri laghi nei quali si sono fermati negli ultimi giorni.

"Pensi che ci sia vita lì sotto?" chiede ad un certo punto. "Qualche creatura in agguato appena sotto la superficie pronta per attaccare?"

Harry gli lancia un'occhiataccia poi sposta nuovamente lo sguardo verso il lago. "Che vita deprimente sarebbe vivere in un posto così piccolo."

Louis sospira tranquillamente, è abituato alle risposte strane del più piccolo. "Sì, credo tu abbia ragione." concorda infine.

Si limita, in silenzio, a studiare Harry da dietro. La linea tesa delle spalle e il collo rigido, Louis odia quei momenti in cui non riesce a leggere e a capire cosa stia pensando l'altro ragazzo. Ci sono occasioni in cui riesce a leggere Harry con un semplice sguardo, con una sola occhiata. Riesce a comprenderlo meglio quando si toccano, si sfiorano, quando Harry lo bacia dolcemente o afferra la sua mano dal nulla. Pensa di riuscire a capire quel ragazzo anche quando dorme, le sue sopracciglie aggrottate e il broncio perenne sulle labbra. Momenti come questo, invece, dove non riesce a leggere l'altro, sono diventati parecchi negli ultimi giorni. Louis scuote la testa cercando di distogliere la mente da quei pensieri, non ha l'energia necessaria per analizzare Harry in quel momento.

"Va tutto bene?" chiede infine quando il silenzio si prolunga più del previsto. Non sopporta più di vedere Harry con il broncio perennemente sul viso, è arrivato al punto in cui vuole riuscire a rendere felice l'altro ragazzo, vuole essere colui che riuscirà a farlo sentire bene. Indipendentemente da quello che pensa il riccio, lui si sente in quel modo e non ha alcun problema ad ammetterlo.

Harry alza le spalle e risponde: "Sì, sto bene."

"Veramente? Il tuo modo di scrollare le spalle mi fa capire tutt'altro, piccolo."

Le spalle del riccio si irrigidiscono e in quel momento Louis capisce che sta succedendo qualcosa. "Davvero Harry, cosa c'è?"

"Niente." Harry non si gira nemmeno quando sussurra quella risposta.

Louis inarca le sopracciglia, frustrato. "Cosa sta succedendo?" sa che se continuerà ad insistere e a porre domande, prima o poi Harry esploderà come una dinamite. Ci sono volte in cui Harry mette il suo cuore in mostra, totalmente vulnerabile, in modo che lui possa capirne di più e imparare qualcosa su quel ragazzo misterioso. Poi ci sono momenti come questo, in cui farlo aprire e farlo parlare è un compito arduo e difficile.

"Harry," sospira infine. "Mi vuoi dire che problema c'è?"

"Non c'è nessuno problema." Harry, finalmente, getta uno sguardo oltre la spalla e i suoi occhi verdi e lucidi sono sufficienti per fargli capire che qualcosa non va. 

"É ovvio che c'è qualcosa che non va, capisco che sei incazzato per qualcosa e se mi dici ancora una volta che non hai nulla, giuro che inizio ad urlare."

Harry si volta di scatto per guardarlo in viso. "Vuoi sapere qual è il problema?"

"Sì." risponde lui con sicurezza. Non gli piace la voce di Harry ma vuole avere una risposta.

"Il problema è che mi piaci, Louis. Questo è il fottuto problema."

Louis sbatte le palpebre confuso, poi apre la bocca per replicare. "E perché questo sarebbe un problema?"

Harry sbuffa contrariato e torna a guardare l'acqua del laghetto, Louis non lascerà perdere quella conversazione.

"Non puoi ignorarmi Harry, di cosa stai parlando?"

Quando parla il riccio non si volta verso di lui, ma tiene gli occhi fissi all'orizzonte. "Tu non sai cosa provo per te, Louis."

È come un dejavu, Louis viene catapultato improvvisamente a quella notte in Colorado, quando Harry gli ha confessato la stessa cosa. Sente la bocca asciutta mentre chiede: "Cosa vuoi dire?"

Harry sogghigna e la sua risata è così amara che Louis vorrebbe mettersi ad urlare. "Non ti piaccio come tu piaci a me."

"Stai scherzando, spero." risponde lui, stupito. Non può credere che stanno avendo sul serio questa conversazione, non quando lui sta facendo il possibile per nascondere la sua attrazione per quel ragazzo meraviglioso.

"No, è come dico io." aggiunge Harry scuotendo la testa. "So che non vuoi una relazione seria, l'ho capito, non ti piace impegnarti con qualcuno e lo hai detto fin dall'inizio, ma..." deglutisce a vuoto. "Credo di essere quell'idiota che prova sempre dei sentimenti per quei ragazzi che non ricambiano."

Louis spalanca gli occhi all'improvviso, non capendo dove vuole andare a parare Harry. Il riccio gli sta dicendo tutto quello che ha sempre voluto sentirsi dire, ma lo sta dicendo con parole amare e tristi. "Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?" domanda subito dopo, incredulo. "Come fai a non vedere che mi sto innamorando di te?"

Per tutto questo tempo aveva pensato che Harry si stesse allontanando volutamente da lui, mentre il riccio pensava soltanto che lui non lo volesse nella sua vita. Louis chiude gli occhi e si tocca la rughetta in mezzo alle sopracciglia. "Mi puoi guardare, H? Questa non è una conversazione che voglio avere mentre mi dai le spalle."

"Non stiamo avendo una conversazione. Non c'è niente di cui parlare." risponde Harry sottovoce.

Louis vorrebbe ridere per il nervoso ma si blocca all'improvviso. "Stai scherzando, vero? Mi hai ripetuto cento volte che non dovevamo parlare di quello che stavamo facendo, dei baci o del sesso, e ora mi dici che non c'è niente di cui parlare?"

Harry alza le spalle come se volesse lasciar perdere l'argomento, come se si sentisse sconfitto.

"Per favore guardami. Per favore, Harry." sussurra di nuovo.

Harry si gira sul masso finchè non lo guarda direttamente in viso per affrontarlo. Il riccio ha la mascella rigida quando alza lo sguardo, e Louis capisce tutto quello che Harry sta provando semplicemente guardando i suoi occhi verdi e lucidi. Il ragazzo di cui si sta innamorando è dietro quegli occhi e quello è il momento in cui lui è disposto a combattere per fargli capire che possono stare bene, insieme.

"Mi piaci davvero, Harry." ammette di nuovo, vorrebbe suonare più sicuro ma ha la voce bloccata in gola. "Più di quanto tu possa capire."

"Non è vero, non è così."

"Come puoi dire questo?" Louis cerca di mantenere la calma ma non è sicuro che ci riuscirà ancora per molto.

"Non mi conosci davvero." ribatte Harry scrollando le spalle. "Mi hai conosciuto durante questo viaggio ma non è il mondo reale, è come se fossimo in luna di miele."

Louis si prende la testa tra le mani, poi le lascia ricadere dalla frustrazione. "Perché tu puoi dirmi che ti piaccio ma io non posso fare lo stesso?"

Harry serra la mascella e distoglie lo sguardo.

"No," dice lui alzando la voce. "Non voglio che questa conversazione rimanga a metà, dobbiamo parlarne. Sono stufo Harry, sto provando a farti capire i miei sentimenti e tu continui a trattarmi come se fossero spazzatura."

"Smettila di dire cose del genere. Per favore..." risponde il riccio e quando lo guarda i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime, Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo.

"Perché? Non è forse così? Non puoi semplicemente credermi?" continua ad urlare in faccia al più piccolo.

"Ha importanza?" Harry risponde con una domanda. "A prescindere da come ci sentiamo, non potrebbe mai funziona tra noi. Funziona adesso perché viviamo in questa specie di bolla, ma non funzionerà quando arriveremo al campus."

La bolla, la cosa preferita di Louis di tutto il viaggio è stato proprio il fatto che si sono innamorati all'interno di questa sorta di bolla. "Ti rendi conto che non è una scusa valida, giusto? Solo perché ci stiamo divertendo insieme non significa che non abbia voglia di conoscere gli altri aspetti del tuo carattere, anzi so già che sei particolarmente noioso."

Harry alza le sopracciglia, dubbioso. Louis scuote la testa e si stropiccia gli occhi, vede che l'altro ragazzo vorrebbe scappare via ma non glielo lascerà fare. "So che russi quando sei molto stanco, che sei scontroso quando ti svegli al mattino, anche se dici il contrario, so che spesso parli con il cibo in bocca e rubi le patatine dal mio piatto senza chiedermelo. Guidi con due mani soltanto quando sei incazzato con me o nervoso per qualcosa. Quando parli stringi sempre le dita e quando non sai cosa dire tocchi incessantemente i tuoi anelli."

La mente di Louis sta viaggiando senza freni e non riesce a smettere di dire tutto quello che ha scoperto sull'altro ragazzo durante il viaggio. Harry non lo guarda nemmeno, tiene gli occhi fissi sul masso sotto di lui.

"Hai una lentiggine sotto l'orecchio e una cicatrice sul ginocchio, mangi tirando fuori la lingua prima di ogni boccone e dormi sempre sul lato sinistro del letto. Chiudi gli occhi quando guardi le stelle e vuoi esprimere un desiderio, e tieni la mia mano come se fosse la tua cosa preferita. Indossi sempre calzini disegnati e non ti piace quando metto i piedi sul cruscotto. Hai l'abitudine di toccarti il naso prima di starnutire e quando siamo a letto insieme, infili sempre i piedi tra le mie caviglie perché sai che si raffredderanno all'istante."

Louis fa un respiro profondo e sente un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. "Conosco molte cose di te, il tuo senso dell'umorismo, quanto sei intelligente, quanto sei fottutamente testardo, cosa dire per farti ridere e per farti arrabbiare. Conosco tantissime cose, vedi? Non puoi dirmi che tutto questo non ha alcuna importanza."

Si sente nudo ed esposto dopo aver detto tutte quelle cose. Sono passate soltanto due settimane ma per lui è come se fossero passati due mesi. Conoscere Harry in viaggio gli ha permesso di vedere gli aspetti positivi e negativi del suo carattere, senza nascondersi. L'unica cosa che sono riusciti a nascondere sono i sentimenti che provano l'uno per l'altro e anche adesso, dopo essersi dichiarati, si sentono ancora persi e confusi come nelle settimane precedenti. Louis vuole soltanto che Harry sia suo, non chiede altro.

Il suo cuore sobbalza quando Harry si alza in piedi e cammina lontano da lui velocemente. Louis preme la fronte sulle ginocchia e cerca di non mettersi a piangere. Pensava di immaginare come sarebbe finita la loro conversazione quando il riccio aveva dichiarato i suoi sentimenti, ma non si aspettava tutto questo.

Il vantaggio di essere nel deserto è che non c'è nessun posto dove scappare, così quando si alza per correre dietro a Harry, vede il più piccolo rivolto verso di lui a pochi passi di distanza, con le braccia incrociate e un'espressione arrabbiata. "Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?"

"Cosa?" questa volta Louis parla con un tono sconfitto, mentre si pulisce le mani sui pantaloncini.

"Tutte quelle cose che ti piacciono di me, perché me le hai dette?" chiede il riccio agitando le mani in aria.

"Perché le penso sul serio. Ogni singola cosa." Alza le mani a sua volta per poi lasciarle cadere di nuovo lungo i fianchi, non sa che altro dire per covincere il riccio.

Harry sbatte le palpebre e si tocca il petto con le mani. "Ma perché? Poco fa mi hai detto che questo viaggio ti serviva per purificarti e rilassarti prima di tornare a studiare."

Louis restringe gli occhi e scuote la testa, non seguendo il discorso dell'altro ragazzo. "Sì, un modo per divertirmi prima di tornare a scuola. Questo cosa c'entra con te?"

Harry sbuffa e distoglie lo sguardo; la mente di Louis pensa alle possibili spiegazioni di quel comportamente, mentre aspetta che il più piccolo torni a parlare. "Non riesci a capire che per me può risultare offensivo essere definito "divertimento", vero?"

Louis si mette a ridere. "Credevi che mi riferissi a te?"

Harry lo fissa intensamente. "Non è forse così?"

"Certo che no!" esclama lui velocemente. I pezzi scivolano tutti al loro posto, ora capisce perché l'altro ragazzo si stava comportando in modo così strano qualche ora prima. "Non parlavo di te, H. Io voglio..." si passa una mano tra i capelli, alla disperata ricerca delle parole giuste. "Ti voglio sotto le mie unghie e negli spazi tra le mie costole, Harry. Lo vuoi capire?"

Harry sbuffa di nuovo e Louis capisce che lo fa perché sta provando in tutti i modi a non piangere, anche se i suoi occhi si stanno riempiendo di lacrime. Soltanto vedere il riccio in quel modo lo fa sentire malissimo.

"Cosa farai quando fra un mese inizierai l'università di legge e sarai così occupato da non riuscire nemmeno a respirare? Mi vorrai anche in quei momenti?"

Louis alza le mani in aria, frustrato. Ogni volta che pensa di aver convinto Harry, il più piccolo trova qualcosa per ribattere e allontanarlo da sé. Louis si rifiuta di arrendersi, non ancora. 

"Harry, cazzo, perché mi vuoi allontanare? Perché continui a fare così?"

"Fare cosa?" il riccio alza la voce.

"Tiri fuori queste fottute scuse, fai tutto il possibile per non credere a quello che ti sto dicendo."

Harry deglutisce a vuoto e scuote la testa. Il silenzio cala fra loro e Louis capisce che l'altro ragazzo non dirà nulla a riguardo, quindi decide di continuare a parlare. "Voglio te, fidati di me. Ho iniziato ad innamorarmi di te il terzo giorno di viaggio, cazzo." Si lecca il labbro inferiore velocemente. "Non riuscivo a capire se ti odiavo o se volevo baciarti, onestamente."

Louis vuole ridere ma si limita a raddrizzare le spalle e a fissare il più piccolo. Per la prima volta in tutta la conversazione, Harry, forse, potrebbe dire finalmente qualcosa che pensa davvero. 

"Sapevo che non potevo innamorarmi." dice infine il riccio, con tono più tranquillo. "Mi avevi detto che non avevi intenzione di iniziare niente di serio, che non ti piacciono le relazioni, che arrivare in fondo alle cose non è facile. Sei stato chiaro fin dall'inizio e poi mi hai baciato in Colorado. Da quel momento ho capito che non avrei avuto alcuna possibilità." Harry solleva la testa e punta gli occhi nei suoi. "Ho provato a far finta di niente ma non ci riuscivo. Ogni volta che provavo a tirarmi indietro, tornavo a cadere nella tua trappola. Non riuscivo a farne a meno, Louis, e dentro di me non volevo lasciar perdere..."

Louis, improvvisamente, ricorda tutte le volte in cui il riccio si è allontanato da lui, il suo sguardo quando lui gli ha parlato delle sue relazioni passate, il modo in cui si è svegliato nel cuore della notte dopo che hanno fatto sesso la prima volta soltanto per abbracciarlo. Non ha voluto parlare con lui di quello che stavano facendo perché aveva paura ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti, non perché non gli importasse.

"Non puoi decidere di lasciar perdere tutto, Harry." risponde Louis scuotendo la testa. Sente il cuore nel petto che batte velocemente. "Non puoi fermare un sentimento come questo, non lo puoi chiudere come se fosse un cazzo di rubinetto, almeno... io non posso farlo."

Harry fa un passo verso di lui. "Louis, devo pensare a me stesso. Ho già vissuto tutto questo e non è andata bene."

"Non l'hai vissuto sul serio. Non è come dici tu, lo so perché anche io ci sono passato qualche anno fa. Tutto questo è nuovo sia per me che per te ma ti voglio ugualmente, tutto il resto può andare a fanculo, la scuola può iniziare, il tempo può cambiare, ma io non cambierò idea. Voglio te." sussurra guardando l'altro ragazzo dritto negli occhi. 

Harry si morde un labbro ma non lo guarda a sua volta. Louis lo sente scivolare via anche se si trova ancora in piedi di fronte a lui. Senza pensarci due volte, allunga una mano verso quella del riccio e la prende tra le sue. Si aspetta che Harry si allontani ma non lo fa, inaspettatamente gli stringe la mano. 

"Non voglio ritrovarmi di nuovo con il cuore spezzato." mormora Harry con voce strozzata. "Non so cosa fare. Non so come gestire tutto questo correttamente e non so se posso permettermi di amarti."

Louis capisce immediatamente i dubbi del riccio, quando Harry dice che vuole proteggere se stesso è perché pensa che nessun altro lo farà al posto suo, come gli è già successo in passato. Ha paura di essere abbandonato ma, più di tutto ha paura di perdere Louis. Nessuno ha mai combattuto per lui, ma il modo in cui Harry tiene la sua mano, come se fosse l'unica cosa certa in tutta quella confusione, gli dà tutta la sicurezza di cui ha bisogno per continuare la conversazione.

"Proviamoci." propone infine, avvicinandosi di qualche passo al riccio. "Lascia che sia io a farti  cambiare idea su tutto questo. So che sei stato ferito, l'ho capito, anche io ho ricevuto molte batoste nella mia vita. Tutti ci siamo passati. Non possiamo vivere pensando sempre al passato, però. Non quando tra me e te si è creato questo legame meraviglioso, non possiamo scappare e fare finta di niente."

"Non voglio..." prova a dire Harry mentre una lacrima scivola lungo la sua guancia. Louis la asciuga velocemente con la mano libera e con l'altra non lascia mai andare la sua mano. "Non voglio che questo finisca."

"Lasciami essere tuo, allora." sussurra il più grande, sorridendo. "Tu sarai mio e io sarò tuo. Lascia che ti ami come meriti di essere amato e scopriremo insieme come andrà a finire." Louis osserva altre due lacrime scivolare lungo le guance del riccio. Rimane scioccato quando Harry alza la mano per asciugare con il dorso una lacrima sotto il suo occhio destro, non si era nemmeno resto conto che stava piangendo. Entrambi ridono e il suono si disperde nell'aria prima di svanire. 

"Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto quando eravamo in New Mexico? Quando mi hai chiesto cosa ci sarebbe voluto per farmi iniziare una storia seria con qualcuno?"

"Hai detto che glielo avresti detto quando ti sarebbe piaciuto qualcuno." risponde Harry sogghignando. "Quando avresti pensato che iniziare qualcosa sarebbe stato più importante di un possibile cuore spezzato."

"Te lo sto dicendo adesso." sussurra lui dolcemente prima di baciare Harry. Il loro bacio è salato e sa di sudore, un sorriso sulle loro labbra rosse e gonfie e il respiro spezzato per tutte le emozioni che stanno provando.

"Tutto questo è così stupido." sussurra Harry contro la sua bocca e Louis ride forte, il suo cuore si è liberato di un peso immenso. 

"Hai ragione." Preme le dita sulla guancia del riccio, tra le lacrime, e le asciuga completamente. "Ma noi non facciamo niente di normale, vero?"

Harry sorride di nuovo e sospira. "No, non proprio."

"Forse possiamo lavorarci insieme? Metterlo nella nostra lista delle cose da fare."

Harry scoppia a ridere e la tristezza nei suoi occhi verdi svanisce immediatamente mentre si avvicina a lui e appoggia il viso contro il suo collo. Louis avvolge le braccia attorno alla schiena del riccio per tenerlo vicino a sé e stringerlo anche nel calore soffocante del deserto della California.

Si sente esausto e prosciugato, come se si trovasse ai bordi di una scogliera con Harry tra le braccia. È una sensazione terrificante che gli invade i sensi e il corpo; pensa a tutti i modi in cui potrebbero ferirsi a vicenda nel futuro e di cui ora non sono a conoscenza. Ma sa che devono comunque buttarsi, sa che devono provare. Potrebbero cadere dal bordo della scogliera e salvarsi, oppure no. Dio soltanto lo sa, forse finiranno per volare insieme.

*

"Sai che odio quando metti i piedi sul cruscotto ma lo fai lo stesso. Ti piace quando arrossisco quindi mi dici di proposito delle cose perché ciò accada."

Louis getta indietro la testa ridendo a crepapelle, e sente la risata del riccio accanto a lui. "É vero, mi piace farti arrossire, piccolo."

Harry passa le dita sul suo fianco nudo. "Inoltre mi rubi lo shampoo alla vaniglia quando fai la doccia."

Louis stava passando le dita tra i riccioli dell'altro ragazzo, che aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo petto, ma sentendo quelle parole si ferma. "Come fai a saperlo?"

Harry si volta per guardarlo in viso. "Vuoi saperlo davvero?"

"Sì, ovvio."

"Ho messo un segno sullo shampoo quando eravamo in New Mexico per vedere se il livello calava oppure no."

Louis è sconvolto e spalanca la bocca. "Non l'hai fatto sul serio."

Il riccio lo guarda sorridendo e annuisce.

"Piccola merda." borbotta di rimando mentre cerca di fare il solletico al più piccolo, il che significa che entrambi finiscono per fare la lotta sul letto, spiegazzando tutte le coperte. 

Louis non ha idea in che città si trovino al momento, ma dopo il laghetto sporco e le montagne russe che hanno attraversato quel pomeriggio quando si sono dichiarati i loro sentimenti, hanno deciso di prenotare una stanza nel primo hotel che hanno incontrato sulla strada. Harry ha acceso l'aria condizionata al massimo e si è tolto i boxer per sdraiarsi sul letto a guardare la televisione. Hanno parlato tranquillamente fino a quando la conversazione non si è spostata a quello che si erano detti nel pomeriggio, e Harry ha insistito per avere la possibilità di elencargli tutte le cose che non gli piacciono del suo carattere e delle sue abitudini. "Tu le hai dette a me." ha detto dopo essersi raggomitolato attorno al suo corpo e dopo aver appoggiato la testa sul suo petto. Louis non si è aspettato di sentirsi come se il suo cuore potesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro, anche quando il riccio lo ha preso in giro per non aver indossato i calzini con le scarpe, e ha nascosto numerosi sorrisi contro il palmo della mano per far si che Harry non lo vedesse ridere.

"Mi fai troppe volte il solletico." dice Harry con tono serio quando Louis lo inchioda sul letto, le dita strette intorno alla vita dell'altro.

"Mi dispiace." risponde, lasciando dei pizzicotti sulle maniglie dell'amore di Harry, ridendo quando il più piccolo si mette a sghignazzare senza controllo. "Adoro quando ridi in questo modo, sembri un gabbiano."

"No, no, no." urla il riccio sedendosi sul letto e spingendolo contro i cuscini per liberarsi dalla sua presa. "Questa è la mia occasione per parlare delle tue brutte abitudini, non la tua."

Louis incrocia le braccia al petto. "Ok, cos'altro devi dirmi, piccolo?"

Harry scuote la testa e spalanca gli occhi. "Vedi, fai sempre così e io non ce la faccio."

"Di cosa stai parlando?" domanda con tono divertito.

"Ti siedi come se niente fosse, senza maglietta, mostrando tutti i tuoi tatuaggi e poi mi dici  _"Cos'altro devi dirmi, piccolo?"_  con quella voce roca e graffiante. Non è giusto."

Louis si strofina le mani sul viso e sorride così forte che le guance gli fanno male. "Hai qualche idea su come posso fare per rimediare? Anche se mi piace giocare sporco."

Harry sbuffa e si avvicina lentamente a lui come una pantera in cerca di una preda. "Ci penserò." sussurra, mentre sistema le ginocchia ai lati del suo corpo, in una posizione molto provocante. "Ti scriverò un messaggio appena lo saprò."

"Grazie, caro." risponde lui, lasciando numerosi baci lungo il collo del più piccolo. "Cosa possiamo fare mentre aspettiamo?"

Harry scrolla le spalle e le sue labbra si trasformano in un mezzo sorriso. "Potresti baciarmi, che ne dici?"

Ci sono pochissime cose che Louis preferirebbe fare oltre a baciare il riccio, quindi inclina la testa per incontrare la bocca di Harry.

*

Decidono di ordinare il servizio in camera per la cena e, quando sono entrambi esausti e sudati, Harry si mette a disegnare dei cerchi sulla schiena nuda del maggiore.

"Voglio un hamburger." dice subito dopo prendendo il menù dell'hotel per vedere cosa propongono. "E voglio anche gli anelli di cipolla, ma non ci sono nel menù... quindi prenderò un frappé al cioccolato."

"Hanno gelati?" domanda Louis mentre alza il telefono per chiamare la reception. "Sembra di essere all'inferno là fuori." 

Harry ridacchia mentre Louis dà le loro ordinazioni al concierge e allunga una mano per pizzicare il capezzolo dell'altro in modo da farlo tacere. Scoprono che l'hotel vende il gelato, anche se si trovano in mezzo al deserto, quindi si abbuffano di hamburger, patatine e una montagna di gelato al cioccolato, mentre restano sdraiati sul letto indossando soltanto i boxer. In televisione trasmettono una maratona di Will&Grace mentre cenano e, dopo aver appoggiato i piatti vuoti sul comodino, si sdraiano a letto e si mettono a guardare Grease, soltanto perché nessuno dei due ha voglia di alzarsi per cercare il telecomando.

Louis si sente a suo agio in momenti come questo, quando è avvolto dalle braccia del riccio, a letto, mentre guardano tranquillamente la televisione. Lascia un bacio sulla mascella di Harry e si avvicina ancora di più al ragazzo. Sa che presto inizieranno a sudare e finiranno per distaccarsi e finire alle estremità opposte del letto, ma prenderà tutto ciò che può, finchè può. 

Cerca di immaginare Harry nel letto di casa sua, nel suo appartamento. Harry in cucina mentre prepara la cena indossando soltanto dei boxer, Harry che sonnecchia sul divano, Harry che usa la sua chiave personale per entrare in casa quando lui è ancora a lezione. Harry che ha uno spazio tutto suo nell'armadio dove appoggiare i vestiti, uno spazzolino da denti per quando rimane a dormire a casa sua. Sente il cuore battere forte soltanto al pensiero.

"Perché stai sorridendo?"

Louis non si è nemmeno reso conto di star sorridendo, o che Harry lo stesse guardando. Si tira indietro così da poter guardare il riccio negli occhi. "Mi credi se ti dico che stavo immaginando di fare un sonnellino sul mio divano?"

Harry ride e si morde un labbro. "Non è la cosa più strana che hai detto in queste settimane, quindi sì, ti credo."

"Aspetta quando arriveranno i giorni in cui dormirò due ore a notte e berrò soltanto caffè, in quei momenti dirò cose molto, molto strane."

"Bene, non vedo l'ora." risponde Harry baciandogli le sopracciglia.

"Davvero? Non scapperai via urlando?"

"Ti riuscirò a gestire. Non sarai nulla in confronto a me mentre studio per un esame di storia dell'arte recitando tutti i fatti ad alta voce perché riesco a memorizzarli meglio."

"Nessun problema. Te l'ho detto, voglio tutto di te." replica lui compiaciuto.

"Tranne quando vomito, giusto? Ti giuro che stamattina stavo per ucciderti quando mi hai buttato fuori dalla macchina."

Louis ride e muove la mano sopra la pancia del riccio. "Mi sono già scusato per questo, eravamo entrambi arrabbiati e stanchi, la prossima volta che vomiterai ti terrò i capelli e tirerò lo sciacquone in modo che non dovrai vedere il tuo stesso vomito."

"Mi stai facendo venire la nausea..."

"Nah, piccolo, è romantico. Vomito e toilette, con me avrai tutto questo."

"Il mio principe azzurro." sussurra Harry prima di baciarlo sulla bocca. "Quanto sono fortunato."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao :)
> 
> Come avrete letto, finalmente Harry e Louis si sono confessati i loro sentimenti HALLELUJAH!
> 
> Mancano ancora due capitoli e l'epilogo :( speriamo che questa storia vi stia piacendo e che una volta terminata avrà un posto speciale nei vostri cuori ❤️
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	18. Diciassettesimo giorno

**Baker, California**

Dopo pranzo Louis parcheggia l'auto a Oro Grande, in una strada piena di negozi di antiquariato che ha scelto di visitare Harry. É l'ultima tappa che il riccio ha segnato nel suo taccuino mesi prima, ancora prima che si conoscessero e scoprissero cosa avesse in serbo il destino per loro. La prossima meta è vicina a Los Angeles ma hanno già deciso di fermarsi alle montagne San Gabriel per quella notte, per nulla pronti a terminare il viaggio.

"Pronto?" gli domanda Louis dopo aver spento il motore.

"Mi sto sentendo parecchio emotivo al momento," dice Harry sistemando il taccuino nel portaoggetti e prendendo un respiro profondo. "L'Harry che ha pianificato questo viaggio e che ha scelto lo shopping d'antiquariato come gran finale, non aveva la minima idea di cosa gli sarebbe successo nel percorso."

Louis sorride, ridendo appena. "Non aveva anticipato un partner in crime come me, giusto?"

"Certo che no," dice Harry con un piccolo sorriso dolce. "Ma spesso non sai cos'è la cosa migliore per te finché non succede."

"Finché non appare Niall Horan." lo corregge Louis mentre apre la portiera al suo fianco.

"Dio benedica Niall," replica Harry. "Sarà a Chicago a Natale? Non vedo l'ora di rivederlo."

Louis si ferma un attimo a riflettere quando scende dalla Jeep. Lui e Harry saranno a Chicago per Natale quest'anno, probabilmente conosceranno le rispettive famiglie e si scambieranno regali in una fredda notte di neve, con le lucette arcobaleno degli addobbi a luccicare attorno a loro per tutta la casa. Usciranno con Niall a River North e andranno ad assistere all'accensione dell'albero tutti assieme. Se tutto andrà come previsto, Harry sarà il suo bacio di capodanno. Non vede l'ora.

"Sì," risponde voltandosi verso di lui. "Sarà a casa."

*

Visitano qualche negozietto d'antiquariato e il loro preferito risulta essere lo stesso,  _Weathered and Treasured_ , tra gli ultimi della strada. C'è un vecchio giradischi con dei vinili polverosi sistemati tutt'attorno, vestiti vintage in ottime condizioni, mobili retrò e pile di vecchi libri.

Harry trova diversi dischi che desiderava, qualche vecchia copia di romanzi classici e una giaccia di jeans con una toppa arcobaleno all'altezza del cuore e la sua data di nascita ricamata sulla manica. La indossa subito dopo e acquista immediatamente l'aria di una rock star, ovviamente il riccio non può apparire diversamente. Louis gli scatta diverse foto mentre l'altro ragazzo finge di essere un modello e ride forte quando alcune signore anziane, presenti nel negozio, lo fissano incantate come se fosse Mick Jagger in persona.

Louis non riesce a trovare nulla di interessante all'interno del negozio, ma proprio quando stanno per andare via, nota una collana appesa alla maniglia di un antico comò. Non fa neanche in tempo ad adocchiarla che sa già che è perfetta.

"Piccolo," afferra Harry per i fianchi. "Ho dimenticato il cellulare nei camerini. Ci vediamo in macchina?"

Harry annuisce indossando un paio di occhiali da sole ridicoli trovati poco prima mentre stava pagando. Sembrano quelli di Willy Wonka ma il riccio rimane comunque estremamente affascinante. É assurdo come qualsiasi cosa gli stia bene e lo faccia apparire magnifico.

Louis aspetta che Harry sia abbastanza lontano per poi prendere in mano la collana, un piccolo ciondolo a forma di chiave vintage attaccato ad una catenina sottile. É esattamente quello che non pensava di star cercando. La compra e la nasconde velocemente in tasca, uscendo dal negozio per incontrare Harry vicino all'auto, agitando in aria il telefono in segno di vittoria. Sa essere un attore eccellente, a volte.

*

Scelgono il percorso più lungo per arrivare alle montagne San Gabriel, ormi sono così vicini alla costa che riescono a sentire l'odore del mare. Dopo Oro Grande nei pressi di San Gabriel il paesaggio si fa più verde e rigoglioso, qualche ruscello che spunta tra le aree boscose e scorre di fianco all'autostrada. Quando vedono i cartelli che indicano la prossima uscita si scambiano a malapena uno sguardo per intendersi.

"Bisogna camminare parecchio per arrivare alla cascata," lo avverte Harry una volta che hanno parcheggiato l'auto e aver letto qualcosa sul cellulare. "Un chilometro e mezzo all'andata e al ritorno. Quanto ci vorrà?"

Louis sorride e si slaccia la cintura. "Cosa importa? Non abbiamo fretta, giusto?" Il sorriso di Harry illumina e riscalda l'intero abitacolo, e Louis non sta nemmeno esagerando.

Si cambiano velocemente indossando abiti più comodi per l'escursione e si dirigono verso la cascata senza dimenticare la macchinetta fotografica del riccio, due bottigliette d'acqua e qualche barretta energetica. Louis lancia un urlo quando vede una biscia sul terreno e fa scoppiare a ridere Harry, inoltre si allarmano quando scorgono dei cartelli che avvisano della presenza di edera velenosa ai lati del sentiero.

La cascata è mozzafiato, scende da un dirupo per finire in un piccolo bacino, circondato da fiori selvatici e alberi piegati su se stessi come se volessero toccare l'acqua con i loro rami. Harry mostra a Louis le fotografie che ha scattato e la modalità da impostare sulla fotocamera per sfuocare l'acqua cosicché sembri fumo.

Nel momento in cui un gruppo di ragazze si ferma davanti a loro per ammirare la cascata, Harry chiede a una di loro se può scattargli una foto. Si avvicinano e si posizionano con le braccia l'uno attorno alla vita dell'altro e con dei bellissimi sorrisi tra le labbra, mentre la ragazza scatta una foto con la macchinetta del riccio. É la prima che fanno assieme dall'inizio del viaggio e Louis è consapevole che sarà anche l'ultima. Chi l'avrebbe detto che alla fine del viaggio lungo la Route 66 si sarebbero messi insieme?

Harry deve star pensando alla stessa cosa quando riprende la macchinetta con un bellissimo sorriso sulle labbra. Afferra il mento di Louis con due dita per baciarlo dolcemente prima di tornare alla Jeep.

*

"Sta piovendo?"

"A meno che non sia Dio che ci sta pisciando addosso, direi di sì." dice Louis, alzando il finestrino. Ha subito notato la temperatura abbassarsi non appena si sono avvicinati alle montagne, una ventina di gradi in meno rispetto al deserto, il che è assurdo ma non sgradito.

"Amo la pioggia." esclama Harry eccitato, parcheggiando la Jeep affianco al rifugio che hanno trovato per la notte. É così contento che stia piovendo che si offre di andare alla reception a chiedere una stanza libera. Sta indossando la sua felpa rosa a cui sembra essere tanto affezionato, il che lo rende ancora più buffo quando torna con la chiave di una cabina tra le mani e fa una piccola danza davanti alla macchina, mentre la pioggia scende sempre più forte.

"Sta diluviando ora," dice nel momento in cui risale in macchina, i suoi capelli già completamente bagnati. Rabbrividisce e muove le spalle per riscaldarsi. "Così non mi piace molto, se devo dire la verità."

"Guai a te se ti ammali." dice Louis afferrando le mani del ragazzo. Le riscalda con le proprie e gli lascia qualche bacio sulle dita.

Si perdono più di una volta per raggiungere la cabina che hanno noleggiato e finiscono per bisticciare finché non realizzano di trovarsi proprio davanti al loro alloggio. Mentre prendono i bagagli la temperatura cala notevolmente, perciò si affrettano ad entrare all'interno della casetta mentre la pioggia continua a bagnarli dalla testa ai piedi. Chiudono la porta a chiave una volta all'interno e accendono tutte le luci lasciando cadere a terra le borse. La cabina è più uno studio che una casa, c'è un letto, una piccola cucina e un salottino, il tutto concentrato in uno spazio unico. É super accogliente e in quel momento la pioggia non appare più così brutta ai loro occhi.

La cucina è ben rifornita quindi Louis ne approfitta per preparare della pasta per cena mentre Harry cerca di accendere il caminetto al centro della stanza. "Ventiquattro ore fa un camino del genere ci avrebbe uccisi." dice sogghignando mentre gira ogni manopola presente nel fornello.

Decide di preparare un piatto semplice, penne alla marinara, non ha voglia di pensare a qualcosa di più elaborato. Harry riesce ad accendere il fuoco quando la cena è ormai pronta, il confortante calore che riscalda velocemente la cabina. Harry trova una bottiglia di vino rosso nella credenza che spera sia in omaggio e lo versa in due calici. Louis serve la pasta e si ferma un attimo per osservare il camino e il fuoco che scoppietta all'interno. Harry ha disfatto il letto per sistemare le coperte di fronte al fuoco insieme ai cuscini del divano. Louis si abbassa per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia, ora può farlo tutte le volte che vuole, per poi spostarsi verso il mucchio di coperte con la pasta e il vino.

"Brindiamo?" chiede Harry una volta che si sono sistemati a terra uno di fronte all'altro, i piatti in mezzo a loro.

"Certo," annuisce Louis, alzando il bicchiere. "A cosa?"

"Brindiamo al cogliere le opportunità e al correre rischi," inizia Harry, "e al Dio del meteo per la pioggia."

Louis scoppia a ridere ed alza gli occhi al cielo. "E un brindisi alla Route 66."

"E a tutte le autostrade che abbiamo preso e che ci hanno portato fin qui." aggiunge Harry.

"Sia letteralmente che metaforicamente." conclude Louis facendo scontrare i loro bicchieri alla luce calda e danzante del focolare.

*

"Mi piace vederti con il mio anello al dito." sussurra Harry quando hanno quasi finito di mangiare, prende l'ultimo boccone e sorride dolcemente.

Louis si è ormai abituato ad indossare l'anello del riccio al dito medio. "E perché?" domanda allora con un ghigno, insistendo affinché il riccio ammetta la verità.

Harry scrolla le spalle e prende un sorso del suo vino. "In realtà non lo so. Mi rende felice."

Louis sorride intenerito. "Davvero?"

"All'inizio mi faceva sentire come se tu fossi soltanto mio," dice Harry senza esitare. "E quando ho iniziato a pensare che non sarebbe mai successo, ho continuato a crederci comunque e a fingere che fosse proprio così."

Louis ride e si sbilancia in avanti per baciarlo, profondamente e lentamente, con il fuoco a scoppiettare al loro fianco. "Ho qualcosa per te." dice tirandosi indietro.

Passa a Harry il suo bicchiere e poi si alza per andare verso il suo borsone. Trova i jeans che ha indossato fino a qualche ora prima e la collana che ha comprato al negozio vintage, è tutta aggrovigliata perché l'ha nascosta in tasca perciò ci mette un po' a districare i nodi della catenina.

"Tutta questa suspence mi sta uccidendo." dice Harry attirando la sua attenzione dall'altra parte della stanza.

Louis sorride mentre le sue dita lavorano sulla catenina. "Sopravviverai. Dammi solo un secondo."

Harry intanto canticchia le note di una canzone che gli ricorda un programma televisivo e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo con un sorriso. Torna da Harry con calma, la collana stretta in una mano. Non ha mai fatto una cosa simile prima di quel momento e si sente un po' in imbarazzo, se deve essere sincero. Vorrebbe che Harry la accettasse senza chiedergli spiegazioni ma, considerando che non è un bambino di cinque anni ad un compleanno, Louis non crede che potrà limitarsi a dargliela senza dirgli nulla a riguardo.

Harry ha spostato i piatti sporchi di lato ma regge ancora il suo bicchiere di vino tra le mani; il riccio gli sorride dolcemente mentre lui si risiede sulle coperte, la sua espressione è incuriosita e carica di anticipazione.

"Ti ho preso questa," sussurra Louis insicuro, aprendo il palmo. "So che indossi sempre la collana con la croce e ho pensato che questa potesse starci bene assieme."

Harry lo guarda in faccia per un attimo per poi prendere la collana dalla sua mano, deglutendo a vuoto. "É stupenda," mormora subito dopo, avvicinandola al viso per osservarla meglio. "É vintage, vero? Sembra proprio un oggetto che racchiude una storia importante. Un passato segreto."

Louis non ci ha pensato quando l'ha acquistata e ora si sente un po' stupido. Era ovvio che Harry avrebbe amato la storia dietro quella collana, il modo in cui è ancora connessa alla memoria di qualcuno come qualcosa di speciale. Adesso il passato è legato al presente, alla storia che loro stessi racconteranno di quella collana trovata in un negozio dell'antiquariato. 

Louis resta in silenzio mentre Harry la indossa, sistemando il ciondolo sopra la sua felpa. Ora capisce cosa intendeva il più piccolo con il discorso dell'anello, il modo in cui ci si sente nel vedere la persona di cui ci si sta innamorando indossare qualcosa che gli si ha regalato. La farfalle cominciano a danzare nel suo stomaco fino a bloccargli il respiro.

"Perché hai scelto proprio una chiave?" chiede Harry curioso, sfiorando la forma della collana con un dito.

"Onestamente mi ha colpito il fatto che fosse vintage," risponde Louis. "Ma ora che l'hai indossata mi viene in mente un altro motivo."

Harry alza le sopracciglia in attesa.

"Mi guarderai male di sicuro," lo avvisa Louis. "Mi vergogno solo a pensarci."

Harry ride facendo comparire le fossette sulle guance. Finisce il resto del suo vino in un sorso unico. "Dai dimmelo."

Louis sospira e si sente come un ragazzino di fronte alla sua prima cotta. "Sei il ragazzo che ha la chiave del mio cuore, l'unico." Arrossisce vistosamente non appena confessa i suoi sentimenti, non è il tipo che ammette cose del genere ma per Harry farebbe di tutto.

A quelle parole gli occhi del riccio si riempiono di lacrime e l'attimo dopo si lancia su di lui che cade di schiena tra i cuscini e le coperte, cercando di non far cadere il vino.

"É una cosa davvero dolce da dire, sai?" mormora Harry sbattendo velocemente le palpebre.

"Certo che ti basta poco," lo prende in giro Louis mentre appoggia il bicchiere lontano da loro. "Una semplice collana e mi salti addosso?"

"Hai appena detto che ho la chiave del tuo cuore," dice Harry incredulo. "Ti meriti almeno un pompino."

Louis scoppia a ridere con gli occhi chiusi mentre Harry lo riempie di baci lungo la mascella. "Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno prima di oggi, per la cronaca."

Harry si blocca e solleva lo sguardo, un bellissimo sorriso tra le sue labbra rosa. "É assurdo che mi senta così? D'altronde ti conosco da soltanto due settimane."

"Diciassette giorni," precisa Louis con un sorrisetto divertito. "Più quel breve episodio a biologia marina quando ti ho rubato la matita."

Harry sorride. "Giusto. Diciassette giorni e due minuti."

Louis ride ancora e passa una mano sulla schiena del riccio. Ama sentitr il peso dell'altro addosso, il modo in cui è pressato contro di lui e avvinghiato al suo corpo con le gambe. "É strano," Louis risponde. "Ma sento che è la cosa più giusta di sempre, non trovi?"

Harry gli mostra un altro piccolo sorriso. "Sì, naturale come respirare."

Questa volta Louis lo bacia sulle labbra prendendo l'iniziativa e sorridendo contro la sua bocca. Non c'è un altro posto in cui vorrebbe essere in quel momento e nessun altro ragazzo con cui vorrebbe stare.

*

Harry toglie i vestiti a Louis lentamente, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che viene scoperta finché non rimane in boxer e con un solo calzino che si è dimenticato nel processo. Louis lo spoglia a sua volta, leccando lembi di pelle e tatuaggi mentre gli sfila la felpa, mordendogli l'interno coscia quando gli toglie gli shorts, lasciandogli poi un bacio sulla caviglia mentre lancia da qualche parte nella stanza i calzini del riccio con i dinosauri.

Si ferma qualche secondo ad osservare il ragazzo sotto di lui, dopo avergli riappoggiato le gambe sul letto, fissando con ammirazione il corpo nudo di Harry. Il più piccolo sta sghignazzando perché sa perfettamente di apparire sexy alla luce del fuoco, steso su dei cuscini e con la nuova collana che pende dal collo per posarsi tra le clavicole. Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia divertito quando Louis incontra il suo sguardo.

Da quel momento procedono con più calma mentre Louis si arrampica sul corpo del riccio e si siede sui suoi fianchi, le mani a vagare dappertutto sul suo petto scolpito. Intreccia le loro dita assieme quando si abbassa per baciarlo, rafforzando la presa mentre apre la bocca per accogliere la lingua del riccio. Harry inarca la schiena mentre Louis solleva le loro mani sopra le spalle dell'altro, un leggero gemito a sfuggirgli dalle labbra. Louis si tira indietro per guardare in basso dove i loro bacini sono premuti assieme mentre continua a muoversi sul corpo del ragazzo e sorride quando Harry emette un sospiro estasiato, simile al primo ma più roco.

Ad un certo punto Harry prende il controllo e fa cadere Louis sui cuscini prima di riconnettere le loro labbra per scambiarsi un bacio famelico. Preme i fianchi contro la sua coscia per fargli sentire quanto è già duro ed eccitato. Louis getta la testa sul cuscino, esponendo così il suo collo al riccio che subito ne approfitta per marchiarlo, mentre sente le farfalle nello stomaco e il cuore sobbalzare. Harry è il peccato in persona, il modo in cui lascia una scia di baci bagnati scendendo sul suo stomaco e come lecca la linea sottile di peli che sparisce oltre l'elastico dei boxer, lo fa letteralmente impazzire. Louis cerca di aiutare l'altro a rimuovere l'intimo ma quando Harry prova a sfilarglielo, lui alza il bacino di colpo e si scontra con il viso del riccio.

"Mi hai appena schiaffeggiato con il tuo pene." dice Harry ridendo, fingendosi offeso. Poi prende in mano il suo sesso e un momento dopo gli stuzzica la punta con la lingua. Se questo è il suo modo di vendicarsi, a Louis va benissimo.

La bocca di Harry è fottutamente ridicola da quanto è perfetta, e Louis ama quando la usa in quel modo, stringendo le labbra e vorticando la lingua, le dita a tenergli fermi i fianchi. Mantiene un ritmo lento che è sufficiente a farlo impazzire poi si stacca da lui con un sorrisetto quando prova a spingersi nuovamente nella bocca dell'altro ragazzo.

"Voglio cavalcarti."

"Era una domanda?" chiede Louis mentre si tira su sui gomiti e osserva Harry con gli occhi inebriati di sesso.

"No," sussurra Harry. "Ovvio che no."

Louis lo segue con lo sguardo mentre va a recuperare un preservativo e il lubrificante e poi scoppia a ridere quando lo vede svuotare l'intera borsa per terra. Non è il metodo migliore per trovarli, eppure funziona perché lancia un urletto vittorioso e torna subito da lui.

Harry inizia a prepararsi da solo ma non riesce a trovare l'angolazione giusta perciò Louis si offre per dargli una mano. Ora sa come muovere le dita al meglio dentro al riccio, come farlo tremare di piacere mentre muove i fianchi languidamente. Bacia il mento di Harry e poi il collo, abbassandosi infine per baciare il ciondolo che gli ha regalato. Ama pensare di essere l'unico a poter vedere Harry in questo modo, l'unico che riesce a farlo sentire così bene, l'unico a poterlo avere in ogni modo possibile.

"Sei pronto, piccolo?" gli domanda Louis quando nota il riccio perdersi nel piacere che gli stanno dando le sue dita, ogni gemito accompagnato da un lamento.

"Ho bisogno di te." mormora Harry tra un bacio e l'altro. É una semplice frase ma ha il poter di far battere il cuore di Louis un po' più forte. Sentire il riccio dire parole del genere è fantastico, perché ora può rispondergli a tono senza preoccuparsi di dire troppo e senza alcun rimorso: "Anch'io ho bisogno di te, dolcezza."

Harry gli infila il preservativo e poi si cala lentamente su di lui, gli addominali che si contraggono finché non si rilassa e arriva fino in fondo. É diverso rispetto a come lo facevano le prime volte, ci mettono qualche minuto in più per trovare il ritmo perfetto, incastrandosi con braccia e gambe e scambiandosi baci languidi. Ma quando ci riescono, è come fuoco, entrambi distrutti e sudati mentre si toccano ovunque con adorazione e disperazione, deglutendo ansimi e sospiri come se fossero segreti destinati soltanto a loro due.

Harry arriva presto al limite, il suo cazzo stretto tra i loro corpi e sotto continua stimolazione, le sue unghie conficcate nelle spalle di Louis. "Sono vicino..." sussurra mentre Louis lo afferra dai fianchi e si spinge con forza dentro di lui, sapendo esattamente come farlo urlare dal piacere.

"Lo so tesoro," dice Louis dolcemente, il suo respiro è sconnesso e affannato. "Voglio che tu venga così," mormora a corto di fiato. "Non toccarti."

Harry ansima ancora più forte e inizia a muovere il bacino insieme a lui, stringendogli le braccia attorno al busto per non sbilanciarsi. Louis accarezza la schiena del riccio, affondando le unghie nella sua pelle per poi afferrargli una natica e schiaffeggiarla leggermente per sentirlo gemere forte contro il proprio collo.

"Forza, piccolo..." sussurra Louis tra i suoi capelli sudati. "Lasciati andare."

Harry viene interamente travolto dall'orgasmo, le loro pelli sudate a contatto mentre trema tra le sue braccia, il riccio ha la bocca spalancata contro il collo del più grande e la schiena inarcata. Si rilassa dopo qualche istante, sciogliendo i muscoli in tensione e Louis lo sostiene tutto il tempo, riempiendolo di baci sul petto e sulle spalle.

Ma, visto che Harry è sempre pronto a compiacerlo, recupera presto le forze per staccarsi dal suo corpo e trascinarlo con sé. Il riccio divarica le gambe stendendosi su un lato e riesce persino a sorridergli timidamente mentre Louis comprende ciò che vuole fare. Lo bacia dolcemente mentre inizia ad entrare nuovamente dentro Harry; i baci si tramutano in gemiti pesanti e il suo sangue si trasforma in fuoco mentre arriva al limite emettendo un leggero grugnito, Harry che continua a baciarlo per tutta la durata del suo orgasmo.

"Non vedo l'ora di farlo tutti i giorni." mormora Harry più tardi, quando sono nudi e rilassati dopo la doccia che hanno condiviso con solamente la luce del fuoco ad illuminarli.

"Ogni giorno?" Louis solleva le sopracciglia nonostante Harry non possa vederlo, visto che è appoggiato con la testa sul suo petto. "Non ti farà male tutto quel sesso?"

"Pensavo che potremmo scambiarci i ruoli ogni tanto," risponde Harry alzando lo sguardo su di lui. "Che ne dici? Ti andrebbe bene?"

Louis gli bacia la fronte e sorride. "Se mi stai chiedendo se ti lascerò stare sopra, la mia risposta è sì."

"Oh sì," sospira Harry mentre torna a stendersi. Louis riesce a sentire il suo sorriso all'altezza del cuore.

"Sei così strano."

"Anche tu." sussurra Harry come se fosse un complimento.

"Grazie." dice Louis sorridendo.

"Continuo a pensare," dice Harry dopo un attimo di silenzio. "A cosa succederà quando ci ritroveremo a fare cose noiose. Tipo fare la spesa o studiare, oppure fare la lavatrice."

"Sì?"

"Sì," risponde Harry, mentre disegna un cuore immaginario sul suo stomaco. "Non vedo l'ora. É strano secondo te?"

Louis ride leggermente. "Non lo so. Ci conosciamo da due settimane dopotutto–"

"Diciassette giorni." lo interrompe Harry.

"Diciassette giorni," rettifica Louis. "Ma abbiamo già fatto le vacanze tipiche degli innamorati quando si fidanzano e cose simili."

Harry sorride. "Tecnicamente stiamo ancora celebrando il nostro quinto anniversario in New Mexico."

"E la nostra luna di miele in Arizona." ride Louis, mostrandogli l'anello ancora presente al suo dito medio.

Harry scoppia a ridere insieme a lui prima di lasciargli qualche bacio sui pettorali. "Abbiamo fatto parecchie cose interessanti."

"Quello che intendo è che non vedo l'ora di fare anche le cose più noiose con te," ammette Louis. "Ho come la sensazione che non sarà così noioso."

"Non credo proprio, visti i nostri trascorsi." replica Harry e dal suo tono di voce sembra che stia ancora sorridendo.

Louis trattiene il respiro e per poco non sussurra un  _ti amo,_  ma decide di rimangiarsi tutto. Sono passati soltanto diciassette giorni, può aspettare ancora un po' prima di dichiararsi perdutamente innamorato del più piccolo, fino al ventesimo giorno perlomeno. Beh, forse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Vi è piaciuto questo capitolo? Noi lo troviamo dolcissimo, specialmente il momento in cui Louis regala a Harry la collana. Manca ancora un capitolo e l'epilogo e poi questa storia sarà ufficialmente completa :'( 
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	19. Diciottesimo giorno

**San Gabriel Mountains, California**

Si prendono il loro tempo dopo essersi svegliati, sorseggiando caffè e mangiando degli scones mentre passeggiano lungo la riva del fiume, tenendosi per mano. Louis trova davvero difficile smettere di sorridere, e dall'espressione che ha il riccio, anche l'altro sembra trovarsi nella sua stessa situazione. Fanno i bagagli prima del check out e perdono tempo a limonare sul divano prima di tornare all'auto per giungere, finalmente, alla meta finale del viaggio.

Los Angeles è stupenda come sempre quando superano i limiti della città. Il cielo è limpido e azzurro, per terra ci sono già tantissime foglie a colorare le strade. Harry sta guidando con una mano sul ginocchio di Louis, muovendo le dita a ritmo della canzone trasmessa alla radio.

"La vita reale," sospira Louis, lanciando un'occhiata a Harry. "Non riesco a crederci."

Harry si gira verso di lui con un sorriso. "Hai fretta?"

"Di tornare a casa?"

Harry annuisce. "Sì, hai qualcosa da fare?"

"Pensavo di fare la lavatrice e ordinare cibo Thai. Speravo anche che ti andasse di unirti a me."

Harry sorride. "Puoi farla domani?"

Louis lo guarda sospettoso. "Cosa stai pianificando Harry Styles?"

Harry lascia la 405 ed imbocca l'uscita di Santa Monica. "Che ne dici di un'ultima avventura prima di arrivare a destinazione?"

Louis si morde il labbro inferiore per trattenere un sorriso. "Verrei ovunque con te." risponde e sa perfettamente che è la pura verità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco l'ultima giornata del nostro amato viaggio lungo la Route 66 🤧
> 
> Harry e Louis sono finalmente arrivati a destinazione, ma non è ancora finita l'avventura! Domenica prossima pubblicheremo l'epilogo che sarà ufficialmente l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia... ci manca già :(
> 
> Speriamo davvero che questa storia d'amore nata giorno dopo giorno vi sia piaciuta e vi abbia fatto sognare tanto quanto a noi 💖 
> 
> Alice e Chiara


	20. Epilogo

**Dicembre**

               

Louis è convinto che le luci abbaglianti della biblioteca gli stiano affaticando ancora di più gli occhi, oltre che il cervello. Si pizzica il ponte del naso con due dita mentre le parole sul foglio davanti a lui si fondono tra di loro ancora una volta. Lasciando un sospiro sconfitto, chiude le palpebre e le riapre provando a concentrarsi. Non funziona. Chiude il libro che stava leggendo con un po' troppa forza, infatti diversi sguardi curiosi ed irritati si voltano verso di lui.

Gli ci vuole un minuto per recuperare le sue cose e metterle nello zaino, ingarbugliando il carica batteria del portatile e quello del cellulare nel processo. Vuole soltanto andarsene dalla biblioteca, non gliene importa nulla del casino che sta facendo.

Il punto è che sapeva sarebbe stato difficile. La scuola di legge non è una passeggiata e c'è un'enorme differenza tra l'essere preparato alle difficoltà e venire veramente sommerso da verifiche, compiti, casi da studiare e pratiche difensive con a malapena una pausa per respirare.

É già buio quando esce fuori, l'inverno ha portato con sé giorni più brevi e temperature più fredde. Ci sono lunghe file di luci colorate appese agli alberi, alcune attaccate agli edifici con cartelli ad annunciare l'arrivo delle festività e i concerti di natale. Nemmeno l'aria di festa lo aiuta a stare meglio. Mancano pochi giorni all'inizio delle vacanze invernali e Louis sta già contando i giorni che lo separano dal suo meritato riposo, ancora un esame e un'ultima ricerca, prima del suo volo di ritorno a Chicago.

Osserva il pavimento mentre percorre la strada familiare che lo conduce al suo appartamento: marciapiedi sporchi di gomme da masticare schiacciate e cartacce bagnate, lacci di scarpe e calzini spaiati come nel retroscena di una lavanderia.

La lavatrice.  
Merda.

"Cazzo," impreca a voce alta aumentando il passo. Doveva mettere i panni nell'asciugatrice prima di andare a lezione e non dimenticarli nella lavatrice per sette ore.

Più o meno è il riassunto della sua giornate, o della settimana, perciò non è nemmeno sorpreso. Infatti quella mattina non ha sentito la sveglia, non è riuscito a trovare un paio di calzini che non fosse spaiato, ha rovesciato il caffè sul pavimento della cucina, è arrivato a lezione in ritardo, gli è venuto un mal di testa atroce che non l'ha lasciato per ore per poi chiudersi in biblioteca a studiare per quattro ore improduttive sotto quelle maledette luci fluorescenti. E la lavatrice. Si è dimenticato di asciugare la biancheria.

Le luci dei lampioni illuminano l'entrata del suo appartamento, ci mette un po' a trovare le chiavi del portone, tirando fuori nel mentre il cellulare per controllarlo, prima di ricordarsi che gli è morta la batteria. Alza gli occhi al cielo sbuffando, che giornata di merda.

L'edificio è troppo vecchio per avere degli ascensori funzionanti perciò sale le scale a piedi, riflettendo sul fatto di aver scelto la scuola giusta o meno. Non è la prima volta che ci pensa, e non sarà nemmeno l'ultima. Una voce familiare riecheggia nella sua testa, ricordandogli che è solo il primo semestre, che è quasi natale ed è semplicemente stanco, inoltre il bello della vita non è mai semplice da conquistare. Le sue labbra si tirano in un sorriso mentre la voce nella sua testa si affievolisce. A volte pensa che sia l'unica cosa a spingerlo ad andare avanti.

La serratura della porta principale è dura da sbloccare, come sempre, quindi ci mette del tempo per aprirla, muovendo la maniglia su e giù per facilitare il processo. 

Il semestre è quasi finito e non è per niente sorpreso di trovare qualcuno nel suo appartamento, (anche se in realtà, la prima volta che è successo non se l'aspettava, infatti ha lanciato le chiavi contro quella persona per difendersi da possibili aggressori).

Ora c'è la leggera melodia di una canzone natalizia di Michael Bublé, una candela accesa sul tavolino da caffè e Harry seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano con il suo computer in grembo. Alza lo sguardo non appena lo vede entrare, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra quando i loro occhi si incontrano. Louis sente un peso allentarsi nel petto mentre sorride al ragazzo di rimando, un dolce: "Ciao" a riempire lo spazio tra loro.

Louis non lo vede da ieri; il programma della loro ultima settimana non gli ha permesso di passare del tempo insieme. A volte pensa che sia successo tutto troppo velocemente, come si è legato al riccio, il modo in cui la sua sola presenza riesce a farlo sorridere in un istante. Altre volte, invece, ossia la maggior parte del tempo, pensa che Harry sia esattamente il ragazzo che stava aspettando per sé.

Non si stanca mai di trovare il riccio nel suo appartamento, mentre indossa una sua felpa e tiene in mano una tazza di tè. É bellissimo tornare a casa e trovare Harry già lì, o vederlo arrivare dopo una serata di studio in biblioteca, soltanto per dormire al suo fianco. Forse hanno accelerato un po' i tempi - infatti è ciò che pensano i loro amici - ma non gli sembra di essere andato troppo veloce, non lo spaventa affatto avere Harry sempre attorno. 

Louis non appoggia nemmeno lo zaino prima di spostarsi verso il divano, piegandosi per baciare Harry dolcemente, assaporando il gusto di menta sulle labbra dell'altro, data la sua ultima ossessione per i bastoncini di zucchero.

"Ho messo la tua biancheria nell'asciugatrice non appena sono arrivato," gli dice Harry, dopo che si sono staccati. "Non ero sicuro che l'avessi dimenticata o-"

Louis lo zittisce con un altro bacio, una mano a scivolare a lato del suo collo per reggergli la testa ed il pollice ad accarezzargli lo zigomo. Harry lo bacia per un momento prima di ridere contro la sua bocca. "Prego," dice sorridendo e mordendosi il labbro, mentre spinge Louis indietro di un passo. Louis per poco non cade perdendo l'equilibrio, mostrandogli così il dito medio. Harry scoppia a ridere di nuovo, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Com'è andata stamattina?" gli domanda facendo cadere lo zaino sulla sedia vicino al divano. Si toglie velocemente le scarpe e le lancia verso la porta, mentre le converse di Harry sono sistemate perfettamente contro il muro.

"Abbastanza bene dai," dice Harry con una scrollata di spalle. "Non lo saprò prima di questo fine settimana."

Louis annuisce. "Penso che tu fossi più che preparato. Non per vantarmi ma hai avuto un partner di studio eccellente."

Harry si limita a guardarlo male ma una risata gli sfugge ugualmente. Il ragazzo scuote la testa e preme le labbra assieme, gli occhi che gli cadono sullo schermo del computer. Louis sorride quando nota le guance del riccio arrossire.

Non è colpa sua se ripassare svestendosi funziona così bene. Non è nemmeno colpa di Harry, considerando che ha risposto sempre correttamente e si sono ritrovati nudi nel giro di quindici minuti. Infatti quella sera è stata la sessione di studio più eccitante della sua vita. Potrebbe anche aver imparato qualche nozione d'arte nel processo.

"Non è stato così male." dice Harry con un'altra scrollata di spalle, il mezzo sorriso sulle labbra a svelare la sua falsa serietà.

"Bene," mormora Louis fintamente offeso. "Sono sopraffatto dai complimenti, piccolo."

Harry lo guarda un attimo prima di riportare l'attenzione al computer, il sorriso che persiste quando riprende a scrivere. Louis lo lascia da solo con il suo lavoro mentre si sposta in cucina per poi andare a controllare il bucato, il leggero ronzio dell'asciugatrice che si perde tra le note di Michael Bublé. Harry canticchia sottovoce e Louis dubita lo stia facendo consapevolmente.

Tira fuori i vestiti dall'elettrodomestico, ancora caldi, e li sposta in una bacinella. Ci mette del tempo per realizzare che non è sua, e solo dopo aver controllato dentro la lavatrice e aver notato i vestiti del riccio a lavare, realizza il perché. Non gli ci vuole molto per riconoscere il proprietario di quella biancheria, i calzini rosa e la maglietta bianca con la scritta nera non sono assolutamente roba sua.

C'è un leggero subbuglio nel suo stomaco a quella realizzazione, la sua mente raffigura subito Harry che porta con sé la bacinella piena di vestiti per il campus, salendo le scale del suo appartamento per poi sistemarsi sul suo divano a studiare con l'intenzione di fermarsi per la notte.

Louis ama tutto ciò. Ama tornare a casa e trovare il ragazzo ad aspettarlo, ama vederlo a suo agio in quell'ambiente anche quando lui non c'è. Louis ama Harry. Quello è il succo del discorso, anche se non se lo sono ancora detti seriamente.

Louis mette i vestiti di Harry nell'asciugatrice ed imposta il timer, la macchina si accende e parte dopo qualche secondo. Prende la bacinella con i suoi vestiti puliti e si dirige in camera per metterli nell'armadio. Sa bene che è solo una scusa per procrastinare lo studio, perché solitamente lascerebbe tutto in un angolo della stanza senza piegare nulla. Passando dietro al divano, fa scorrere una mano tra i capelli del riccio, carezzandogli gentilmente prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte e andare in camera.

Anche se sta procrastinando, non è così meticoloso nel piegare la roba e si ritrova ad aver finito prima del previsto, mentre la consegna della sua ricerca si fa sempre più vicina. Ora però non sa più cosa fare per rimandare lo studio.

Ancora tre giorni. Altri tre giorni e sarà finalmente su un aereo per Chicago. Sarà a casa per le vacanze natalizie, a casa sua, dove davvero si può percepire lo spirito natalizio. LA ha i suoi vantaggi, certo, ma Louis la odia durante il Natale.

"Sei riuscito a cambiare il tuo volo?" gli domanda Louis quando torna nuovamente in soggiorno per andare in cucina. Il suo prossimo obbiettivo sarà fissare il frigo pregando che si materializzi del cibo cinese.

"No," risponde Harry senza spostare lo sguardo dal computer. "La signora al telefono mi ha detto, sebbene in modo gentile, di andare a fanculo."

"Le hai detto che volevi tornare a casa con il tuo splendido ragazzo?"

Harry gli lancia un'occhiata da sopra la spalla con il naso arricciato. "Non penso che le sarebbe importato, a dir la verità."

"E se le avessi detto che ci siamo appena sposati e che quel volo era per la nostra luna di miele, dopo il nostro fantastico matrimonio in spiaggia?"

Harry scoppia a ridere voltandosi verso il suo computer. "Avrebbe voluto sapere perché abbiamo prenotato i biglietti separatamente. Non è così romantico per un viaggio di nozze."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Ovviamente è un matrimonio riparatore."

"Ovvio." replica Harry e Louis riesce a sentire il sorriso nella sua voce.

"Questo solo perché hai prenotato il tuo volo a luglio, sai. Nessuno prenota l'aereo sei mesi prima."

Harry si volta un'altra volta, le sopracciglia alzate. "Perché risparmiare soldi è un crimine?"

Louis sogghigna. "Perché adesso non possiamo tornare a casa assieme, piccolo. Ma mi stai almeno ascoltando?"

Harry ride. "Beh perlomeno abbiamo lo stesso volo per tornare qui a gennaio."

"E senza farlo apposta." sottolinea Louis. Lo hanno prenotato in due momenti diversi e fatalità sono capitati sullo stesso volo. Sono lontani di undici file, ma è già qualcosa. Anche se, ad essere sincero, Louis farà il possibile per sedersi vicino al suo ragazzo. Harry non lo sa ancora ma non importa.

"Era destino," dice Harry con tono sarcastico, poi scoppia in una risatina e torna al suo lavoro. "Ho ordinato cinese." aggiunge senza girarsi, proprio mentre Louis apre il frigo.

Louis guarda in alto verso il soffitto e si fa il segno della croce - anche se non è sicuro che sia corretto - per ringraziare di aver trovato qualcuno come Harry nella sua vita.  _Ti amo_ , per poco non gli sfugge ad alta voce, invece replica: "Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa." D'altronde è un'altra versione della stessa verità.

Harry ridacchia piano ma rimane concentrato sul computer. Louis sa che l'ha già disturbato abbastanza, perciò non aggiunge altri commenti e si arrende, dandosi da fare con lo studio. Gli piace che Harry vada da lui a studiare. All'inizio, durante i primi giorni della loro relazione - senza più strane scenografie e città a distrarli - Harry si nascondeva in biblioteca e si rifiutava di vedere Louis finché non aveva completamente finito di studiare. Lentamente si sono evoluti a dove si trovano ora, Harry raggomitolato sul suo divano con il computer in grembo, permettendo a Louis di aiutarlo a memorizzare argomenti per gli esami, e i sabati mattina spesi a leggere. Adora questa sensazione di stabilità, Louis è al massimo della felicità quando è con Harry ed è una verità che non ha intenzione di negare.

Negazione. Louis può praticamente vedere quella parola fissarlo interdetta, proprio come il progetto che deve finire entro domani. Se non altro, i suoi primi tre mesi in quella scuola di legge gli hanno insegnato che evitare le cose, non le fa scomparire magicamente.

Sospira rumorosamente mentre lascia la cucina, assicurandosi di lasciare un ultimo bacio sul collo di Harry mentre passa dietro il riccio. Harry non si muove di un millimetro a quell'attacco furtivo, le dita che non si fermano nemmeno per un attimo e continuano a scrivere ininterrottamente. La concentrazione gli dona tantissimo, lo fa sembrare un libraio sexy o qualcosa del genere; Louis sa comunque che non gli conviene dirglielo ora. Uno sguardo torvo e un  _"Vaffanculo, amore"_  sarebbero sicuramente la risposta dell'altro ragazzo.

Louis si ritrova a studiare con più facilità ora che è a casa. Si siede per terra davanti al tavolino da caffè, il suo computer sopra di esso. Canticchia qualche canzone di Bublé mentre sgranocchia un bastoncino da zucchero dell'infinta scorta che ha comprato il riccio, il tutto mentre memorizza le possibili difese di un cliente omicida. É un argomento che lo affascina, se non fosse che deve venire valutato proprio tre giorni prima delle vacanze invernali.

La prima gradita interruzione è il campanello e un ragazzino con in mano due borse piene di cibo cinese, un po' a corto di fiato dopo aver fatto tutte le rampe di scale. Louis lo paga e gli augura un buon natale, nonostante sappia che il suo buonumore sia dovuto all'idea di poter finalmente mangiare deliziosi chow mein.

"Hai ordinato l'intero ristorante, amore?" chiede Louis mentre sistema le confezioni sul tavolino al centro del salotto.

Harry ride mentre sposta la candela in un angolo, togliendo anche le carte delle caramelle. "Sai com'è quando ordini a stomaco vuoto..." spiega con un timido sorriso.

Il momento di pausa che Harry si prende per sistemare il tavolo dura pochissimo, prima che si sistemi nuovamente sul divano con il computer e un cartone di pollo piccante in equilibrio sul suo grembo. Louis lo guarda in silenzio per un po', il modo in cui si concentra mentre legge, il lento sbattere delle sue ciglia e il modo in cui cerca di prendere qualcosa con la forchetta senza guardare direttamente. Colpisce la sua stessa coscia e ride quando scopre Louis a fissarlo.

"Forse ti conviene prenderti una pausa per mangiare?" gli suggerisce Louis, masticando un boccone.

Harry fa un vero e proprio spettacolo mentre taglia un pezzo di pollo e lo porta alla bocca, succhiando per bene la forchetta. Louis si fa aria con una mano. "Wow wow. Mi vuoi sedurre mentre mangi cinese?"

Harry ridacchia e per poco non si strozza, tossendo contro la mano. "Volevo prima finire questo," dice Harry. "Dopo farò una pausa."

"Okay, okay." replica Louis. Si alza in piedi per andare a prendere due bicchieri di acqua e un po' di salviette.

Due ore dopo tutto il cibo che Harry ha ordinato non è ancora finito e il tavolino è un disastro, salsa schizzata ovunque e pezzi di verdure caduti dai loro cartoni. Louis è troppo pieno per pensare di muoversi da lì e Harry è troppo immerso nello studio per notarlo.

Louis torna al suo progetto ancora una volta, è così stanco che i suoi occhi si chiudono senza che se ne accorga. Lo editerà più tardi, per il momento deve solamente riuscire a scrivere tutto. Persino quell'obiettivo è troppo difficile da raggiungere, così i suoi occhi finiscono nuovamente sul riccio.

Harry sembra esausto, i capelli sparati in ogni direzione e due profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi. Le sue palpebre che sbattono più lentamente di prima, mentre osserva il computer e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti. Anche il suo ritmo di scrittura è rallentato quindi Louis immagina stia editando in quel preciso momento. Louis si appoggia indietro sui propri palmi e fa schioccare il collo, sorridendo quando sente quel rumore che indica il rilascio della tensione.

Anche il collo di Harry è rigido, ha le spalle tirate e la mascella tesa. Louis gli farebbe un massaggio se sapesse come farlo - o meglio, se avesse la minima idea di come non trasformare un semplice massaggio in qualcosa di sessuale. Questa è stata la critica che gli ha rivolto Harry l'ultima volta che lui si è offerto di massaggiarlo. Non è che Louis non ha notato i versi che ha fatto il ragazzo mentre premeva i pollici nelle sue spalle e lungo la colonna vertebrale, era praticamente osceno, se deve essere onesto.

In ogni caso, hanno entrambi bisogno di una pausa dalla scuola. Louis vuole tornare a casa, ma vuole soprattuto presentare Harry alla sua famiglia. L'hanno già pianificato, si prenderanno qualche giorno lontani uno dall'altro per stare con le rispettive famiglie, prima di presentarsi a vicenda ai familiari. La mamma di Harry ha già invitato Louis a cena, mentre sua madre vuole portare il riccio all'accensione dell'albero di natale in piazza. Jay gli dice continuamente di essere già innamorata di Harry, anche se non si sono ancora incontrati di persona. Si sono semplicemente scambiati ricette per telefono e improvvisamente sono diventati anime gemelle.

Louis beve l'ultimo sorso di acqua per poi alzarsi per pulire il tavolo. É molto probabile che finiranno per addormentarsi prima di finire di sistemare e ci sono poche cose che puzzano quanto il cibo cinese lasciato in soggiorno per una notte.

"Vuoi che ti aiuti?" gli chiede Harry non appena vede Louis prendere in mano un cartone.

"No tranquillo, mi arrangio," risponde Louis scuotendo la testa. "Quanto ti manca ancora?"

Harry muove la testa riflettendo. "Ho finito il saggio che rileggerò domani a mente fresca. Sto studiando per l'esame di venerdì adesso." risponde. "Ed è una di quelle materie che anche se studi per ore e ore, sai che ti ricorderai metà informazioni."

Louis annuisce, portando via due recipienti vuoti. "Ti capisco."

Riesce a pulire tutto in poco tempo, nonostante gli ci voglia del coraggio per raccogliere le verdure con le dita. Per qualche motivo, nel momento in cui il cibo è fuori dal piatto diventa disgustoso.

Butta via tutti i contenitori vuoti e pulisce il tavolo con un panno, riempiendo nuovamente i bicchieri d'acqua. Lancia un'occhiata all'orologio sul microonde, sorpreso nel constatare siano già passate quattro ore da quando è tornato a casa e che Harry deve ancora prendersi una pausa. Louis è un fan delle pause, specialmente quelle che riguardano fare pompini o andare in gelateria a mezzanotte, per le quali Harry lo ha assecondato diverse volte.

Louis si appoggia al bancone con il fianco ed incrocia le braccia al petto, osservando Harry in silenzio. Michael Bublé ha smesso di cantare un'ora fa quando il suo album era diventato troppo ripetitivo per entrambi da sopportare. Louis studia la curva del collo del riccio, il dolce alzarsi ed abbassarsi delle sue spalle ad ogni respiro, il modo in cui cambia posizione ogni tanto per mettersi più comodo.

Si perde nella propria mente ripensando a quando è tornato a casa qualche ora prima, al modo in cui il suo mal di testa è scomparso non appena ha incrociato gli occhi di Harry e ha sentito il suo: "Ciao". É assurdo che un ragazzo lo faccia sentire in quel modo, con un semplice sguardo e qualche parolina. Spera di riuscire a fare lo stesso nei suoi confronti, spera di far sentire il riccio a casa e a suo agio. Louis frena la sua immaginazione, gli occhi che cadono ancora sul ragazzo mentre un'idea si fa strada nella sua mente.

Copre la distanza che lo separa dal ragazzo con facilità, le sue mani ad appoggiarsi sulle spalle di Harry che questa volta sussulta al suo tocco.

"Che c'è?" dice Harry voltandosi verso di lui.

Louis si piega in avanti per baciarlo a lungo, respirando il suo profumo come se fosse una droga, tracciando la lingua sulle sue labbra e sentendo il ragazzo sciogliersi sotto di lui. Lascia vagare le mani sulle spalle dell'altro, fino a raggiungere le sue mani ancora intente a scrivere sulla tastiera, senza mai interrompere il bacio.

"Cosa stai facendo?" sussurra Harry quando Louis si tira indietro, le loro dita che si intrecciano, incastrandosi come se fossero fatte apposta per quello.

"Stavo solo pensando," ammette Louis. "A te."

"Grazie." mormora Harry con un sorriso smielato. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e lo bacia di nuovo, non riuscendo proprio a trattenersi.

"Hai finito di studiare?"

"No." risponde Harry automaticamente e il suo sorriso si spegne leggermente.

Louis non si arrende. "Puoi fare una pausa?"

Harry alza le sopracciglia. "No."

Louis regge il suo sguardo poi sbatte le ciglia e sposta l'attenzione altrove. Proprio quando Harry pensa che si sia arreso, lui molla la presa sull'altro ragazzo per afferrare il suo computer e scappare via dal divano, ma il riccio è più veloce e lo ferma all'istante. Il suo sorriso è celato da un'espressione irritata che Louis conosce fin troppo bene.

Conosce tutte le espressioni del suo fidanzato ormai, quella di quando sta mentendo, il modo in cui le sue labbra si curvano all'ingiù quando è offeso, oppure come le sue sopracciglia si avvicinano quando sta per venire, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si assottigliano quando litigano. E la sua espressione di adesso, sopracciglia sollevate, mascella rigida e quasi minacciosa.

"Ridammi il computer." dice Harry senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Porge una mano verso di lui come un genitore che se la prende con il suo bambino capriccioso. Louis sogghigna e fa un altro passo indietro verso la cucina. Scuote la testa e si concentra sullo schermo, leggendo qualche passaggio degli appunti del riccio.

"Com'è nata l'arte dèco?" gli chiede Louis.

"Louis," dice Harry, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Non ho voglia di farlo."

"Dov'è nata l'arte déco?" ripete ancora, le sopracciglia alzate come se fosse Harry quello nel torto, dato che non risponde.

"Parigi." risponde Harry alla fine.

"Due edifici americani che hanno lo stile déco?"

Harry sospira prima di rispondere: "Chrysler Building e Radio City Music Hall. Entrambe a New York."

"E tre aggettivi per questa arte?" Louis lancia un'occhiata alla pagina prima di riportare gli occhi sul ragazzo.

"Anti-tradizionale, elegante, sofisticata, ricca-" recita Harry senza nessun problema.

Louis sorride soddisfatto. "Sono quattro, sei bravissimo."

Harry gli mostra il medio, rimanendo sempre impassibile. "Lou, cosa stai facendo? E dimmi la verità."

"Ti sto solo chiedendo se puoi fare una pausa."

Harry si strofina gli occhi stanchi con le mani. "Veramente no. L'ultima volta che è successo con te, mi sono addormentato per il resto della notte."

"É inevitabile che due orgasmi ti portino ad addormentarti." gli fa notare Louis, provando a farlo ridere ma ottenendo soltanto un'altra occhiataccia. Louis, allora, prova a scendere a compressi. "Due ore al massimo. Forse anche meno. Ti porterò a casa prima di mezzanotte, Cenerentola."

"Non è divertente," ribatte Harry serio. "Ho un esame da dare. Lo capisci, vero?"

Louis non si offende nonostante Harry stia cercando di farlo sentire in colpa, gli sorride dolcemente e annuisce comprensivo. "Ovvio che lo so. Voglio solo che tu non impazzisca quando sei già sufficientemente pronto a passare l'esame con ottimi risultati." dice agitando il computer. "Non hai mai avuto problemi. Senza contare che mi manchi."

"Ma sono qui." sussurra Harry e non c'è scherno o fastidio nelle sue parole. Louis può già vederlo abbattere i suoi muri e addolcirsi.

"Sono due settimane che non passiamo del vero tempo assieme." continua Louis. "É così brutto che voglia passare due ore senza fare qualcosa che riguardi questa fottuta università?"

Harry sorride con le labbra tirate. "Ciò significa che devo alzarmi dal divano?"

Louis annuisce. "Penso proprio di sì." E abbassa lo schermo del computer per fargli capire che sta dicendo sul serio.

Harry salta improvvisamente dall'altra parte del divano con il panico a colorargli il viso, mentre allunga le mani per riprendersi il computer. "Non ho salvato il saggio." esclama e Louis gli passa il portatile immediatamente, il suo stesso battito cardiaco a rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Harry gli volta le spalle e Louis si sente il più grande stronzo e peggior fidanzato di sempre.

"Merda," dice leccandosi il labbro. "É probabile che non si sia ancora chiusa la pagina..." Le spalle di Harry stanno tremando e Louis sente lo stomaco accartocciarsi. "Cazzo, piccolo -" allunga una mano verso il suo ragazzo nel momento esatto in cui Harry si volta con un sorriso a dipingergli il viso, gli occhi lucidi mentre scoppia a ridere. Louis lo guarda confuso.

"Pesce d'aprile?" sussurra Harry, i suoi occhi ad illuminarsi insieme alla risata che gli esce dalle labbra.

Louis cerca di apparire minaccioso ma il sollievo misto al fatto che è innamorato di quell'idiota ha la meglio, infatti l'attimo dopo sta già ridendo. "Ti odio tantissimo, vaffanculo."

Harry per poco non si soffoca tra le risate, una fossetta appare sulla sua guancia. "Mi dispiace," dice nonostante la sua voce non sembri proprio sincera. "Non sono riuscito a trattenermi."

"Pensavi fosse divertente farmi venire un infarto a ventitré anni?" chiede Louis, una mano appoggiata sul petto, il suo battito è notevolmente rallentato. 

"Quasi ventiquattro," gli fa notare Harry, quindi ridacchia davanti alla sua espressione e poi gli salta addosso, il computer schiacciato tra i loro corpi mentre il riccio appoggia la fronte contro la sua, con un sorriso smagliante sul volto.

"Sei terribile." sussurra Louis.

"Però ti piaccio lo stesso." mormora Harry di rimando. Louis non ha la possibilità di ribattere perché Harry lo bacia, mordendo delicatamente il suo labbro inferiore.

"Va bene," replica Louis prima che Harry continui a fare magie con la lingua riuscendo a distrarlo. "Andiamo."

"Cosa devo portare?" gli chiede Harry dopo aver appoggiato il computer sul tavolino. 

"Solo il tuo bellissimo visetto." risponde Louis senza davvero pensarci su, indossando le scarpe per poi allacciarle.

"Sei disgustoso." borbotta Harry, dandogli una spinta con il fianco per mettersi le scarpe anche lui.

"Non mi dici dove stiamo andando?" domanda di nuovo Harry mentre Louis chiude per la seconda volta la porta a chiave. La prima volta, il riccio l'ha costretto a riaprirla per controllare se la candela fosse spenta.

"No," dice Louis. "Certo che no." Fa due passi verso le scale e si ferma quando si accorge che Harry non lo sta seguendo. "Fidati di me." Allunga una mano verso il ragazzo con un sorriso sul volto mentre intreccia le loro dita assieme.

Devono attraversare tutto il campus per arrivare alla macchina di Harry. É una passeggiata piacevole, ama le luci e gli addobbi natalizi ora che ha il riccio al suo fianco e possono ammirarli insieme.

"Vorrei che nevicasse anche qui." dice Harry ad un tratto. "Così si sentirebbe davvero l'aria natalizia."

"Stai dicendo che le lucette colorate non sono abbastanza?"

Harry stringe la sua mano mentre scoppia a ridere. A volte Louis pensa che sia la cosa che preferisce di Harry. O forse è il modo in cui ama dormire con l'aria condizionata, o il fatto che lo chiami quando sta tornando a casa da solo ed è buio, oppure ancora il modo in cui ride delle sue stesse battute. A volte, Louis pensa che le cose che preferisce di Harry siano talmente troppe che non riuscirà mai ad elencarle tutte.

"Gemma ha detto che a casa è un completo disastro," dice Harry sorridendo. "L'altro giorno ha nevicato e sembrava che stessero cadendo palle di cotone dal cielo."

"Fantastico," dice Louis, immaginando la scena. "Non vedo l'ora di fare l'angelo sulla neve con te."

Harry ride di nuovo, le sue guance rosa sotto la luce dei lampioni, il freddo della sera a Los Angeles non è niente in confronto a quello di Chicago. "Dovremo invitare anche Niall."

"Sicuramente." Camminano in silenzio per un po' prima che Louis scoppi a ridere. Harry lo guarda confuso e non riesce a trattenere la sua curiosità. "Dimmelo, ti prego."

Louis non esita a rispondere. "Stavo parlando con Niall ieri sera e mi ha detto che non riesce ad immaginarsi noi due assieme."

"Ma ha visto una nostra foto," dice Harry. "E abbiamo fatto una videochiamata."

"Lo so. Infatti è quello che gli ho detto. Mi ha risposto che vuole vederci interagire, specialmente quando nessuno sta guardando."

Harry arriccia il naso, il pollice a tracciare il retro della sua mano lentamente. "Come se fossimo degli animali allo zoo?"

Louis ride. "Mi sarebbe piaciuto rispondergli così. Devo aver borbottato qualcosa che nemmeno ricordo."

"Ti ricordi quando gli abbiamo detto che ci eravamo messi insieme?"

"Sì," risponde Louis, sogghignando al ricordo di come Niall ha insistito dicendo che gli stessero mentendo. "E come continuava a chiederci delle prove?"

"Mi testava," dice Harry, nonostante Louis conosca già la storia. "Mi chiedeva cose strane su di te per vedere fino a che punto potessi arrivare."

"Non ha funzionato dato che eravamo stesi sul divano a rispondergli ai messaggi assieme." continua Louis compiaciuto.

"E ovviamente si è arrabbiato perché non glielo abbiamo detto prima."

"Ovviamente." Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. Non vede l'ora di rivedere Niall e offrirgli da bere per ringraziarlo di averli fatti conoscere. Non vede l'ora di sedersi in un bar di Chicago con tutti i suoi amici e Harry al suo fianco, camminare per le strade innevate e ubriacarsi di vino con le loro famiglie. Stringe un po' più forte la mano di Harry.

"Non vedo l'ora di tornare." dice il riccio con un sospiro, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Louis si blocca e attira il ragazzo a sé, fa scivolare una mano sul suo collo e lo bacia lentamente, il campus è silenzioso intorno a loro e tira una leggera brezza. Per poco non si lascia sfuggire la frase: "Ti amo così tanto che a volte non riesco a respirare," ma dice soltanto: "Anch'io."

Louis guida senza fretta mentre Harry cerca una canzone alla radio, fermandosi finalmente su una stazione che dà solo canzoni natalizie. È la cover di Sam Smith "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" che ha sempre la tendenza a farlo piangere. Harry appoggia la mano sulla coscia di Louis, canticchiando piano mentre tiene gli occhi chiusi, la testa poggiata sul sedile.

Sente uno strano sentimento di nostalgia quando sono in macchina in quel modo. La Jeep di Harry è il luogo dove tutto è iniziato e dove, spesso, ha rischiato di finire tutto. Louis si è innamorato di Harry stando seduto su quei sedili, mentre percorrevano chilometri e chilometri di strada, la musica come sottofondo, le notti e i giorni a fondersi assieme. Non sapeva di starsi innamorando, non l'ha realizzato finché quella consapevolezza non l'ha colpito in faccia sotto forma del sorriso di Harry, della curva della sua mascella e della tenerezza del suo cuore.

Louis imbocca l'autostrada Pacific Coast e Harry apre gli occhi a malapena, mentre la macchina aumenta la velocità. Gli sorride e Louis fa un sorrisetto di rimando. "So dove mi stai portando." 

"So che lo sai."

Ci andavano di più all'inizio della loro relazione, appena tornati al campus. Hanno dovuto trovare un modo per fare combaciare il loro tempo libero, bilanciare l'università con la loro vita sentimentale, per non perdere qualcosa per cui hanno lottato duramente.

Non è stato facile, Louis direbbe che non lo è tuttora. Ogni tanto finiscono per litigare, non vanno sempre d'accordo su tutto, visto che si devono sopportare quotidianamente. Harry pensa che Louis sia troppo insistente, Louis pensa che Harry non parli abbastanza. Si sbattono le porte in faccia, alzano gli occhi al cielo e gesticolano con le mani per scacciarsi. Ma nonostante ciò, resistono. Non lasciano passare più di un giorno prima di fare pace, anche quando sono davvero arrabbiati. Discutono per sistemare la situazione, anche se per Harry è molto difficile. Louis, invece, ascolta il riccio quando l'altro gli spiega che si sta spingendo troppo oltre, quando i suoi giochetti smettono di essere divertenti.

Fanno molto sesso, anche dopo un litigio. Ridono per cose che nessun altro trova divertenti, si sussurrano parole dolci sotto le coperte. Si ubriacano nei locali del campus e si baciano appassionatamente contro i lampioni mentre cercano di tornare a casa. Cantano a squarciagola e ballano scatenati sopra il divano, studiano in biblioteca e si inviano messaggi per augurarsi buona fortuna per gli esami. E guidano molto. É la loro costante, nel bene e nel male, viaggiano molto in auto lungo la costa del Pacifico, per giungere al loro posto preferito.

É Louis che l'ha scoperto, una notte quando si sentiva frustrato dai suoi corsi e Harry era troppo preso dai libri per uscire.  _Ho preso la macchina, faccio un giro_ , aveva scritto al riccio per messaggio.

Louis non sapeva dove andare, ma era partito comunque, imboccando l'autostrada e guidando con l'oceano fuori dal finestrino, i Green Day a suonare alla radio, una scena tipica di un ragazzino diciassettenne ribelle. E poi l'ha trovato, dopo una delle tante curve, in una nicchia deserta. Si è fermato per un po', abbastanza tempo per innamorarsi delle scogliere e della vista infinita del mare. É tornato da Harry di corsa, aspettando che finisse di studiare, per poi portarlo lì appena dopo mezzanotte, lasciandosi tutto il resto alle spalle per una scogliera che ora considerano di loro proprietà.

"Lo sapevo." sussurra il riccio quando Louis percorre la curva familiare, rallentando l'auto. Louis sorride e prende la mano di Harry dalla sua coscia, baciandogli le nocche per poi intrecciare le loro dita.

"Quante volte pensi che siamo stati qui?" gli domanda Louis dopo aver parcheggiato.

"Un milione." gli risponde Harry e lascia andare la sua mano per togliersi la cintura.

"Sì, qualcosa del genere." Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e imita il suo ragazzo. Stanno insieme dalla fine di agosto, da quattro mesi circa. Non è tanto tempo, alla fine, ma per loro è un grandissimo traguardo. 

Louis parcheggia la Jeep in modo strategico. Aprono il bagagliaio e vi saltano dentro, le coperte sono ancora lì dall'ultima volta, oltre ad una bottiglia di vino vuota, entrambi scoppiano a ridere non appena la vedono. Quella è stata la notte in cui si sono fermati a dormire in quel posto, a scopare con l'oceano Pacifico come spettatore e le stelle ad osservarli, perché sono due idioti e sono irrimediabilmente innamorati l'uno dell'altro. Si sono addormentati con le labbra macchiate di vino e sorrisi, senza indossare nient'altro. L'hanno fatto tempo fa e possono farlo anche adesso, perché vivono a Los Angeles e non fa mai troppo freddo in quella città, nemmeno a natale.

Ora sono seduti con la schiena appoggiata ai sedili posteriori, le gambe stese di fronte a loro, toccandosi dalle cosce alle caviglie, esattamente come al cinema all'aperto in Oklahoma. Il precipizio è a pochi metri dalla macchina, le onde che si infrangono contro gli scogli emettono un rumore rilassante. Il cielo è limpido, un blu notte intenso con qualche puntino bianco luccicante a indicare le stelle, lo smog è meno intenso in quel posto, ai limiti del mondo.

Harry stringe la mano di Louis al petto, la testa rilassata sulla sua spalla e il silenzio a regnare nell'aria. Il resto del mondo non esiste quando si trovano qui, sono solamente loro due. Ci sono solo loro, il cielo e la luna. Gli stessi che li hanno seguiti da Chicago a Los Angeles, lo stesso orizzonte infinito a fare da sfondo alla loro storia d'amore.

"Com'è stata la tua giornata?" chiede Harry una volta che si sono rilassati.

"Non è stata il massimo," inizia Louis. "Mi sono svegliato senza di te, prima di tutto," si ferma solo un attimo per girarsi e lasciargli un bacio tra i capelli che profumano di lamponi. "Ho rovesciato il caffè e sono arrivato a lezione in ritardo. Mi è venuto mal di testa e non sono riuscito a concentrarmi sul progetto, non ho pranzato, ho dimenticato di mettere la biancheria nell'asciugatrice." sospira drammaticamente facendo ridere Harry.

"Povero piccolo." Il riccio stringe la sua mano per poi carezzargli dolcemente il polso.

"Poi sono tornato a casa e il mio ragazzo era lì-"

"Davvero?" lo interrompe Harry. "Scommetto che è bellissimo."

"Sì, non è niente male." dice Louis alzando le spalle.

"E affascinante."

"Un po' pieno di sé a dir la verità." dice Louis scoppiando a ridere. Gira la testa per incrociare il suo sguardo, le loro labbra ad unirsi solo per un istante.

"Quindi il tuo ragazzo era lì..." 

"Sì e aveva già messo il bucato nell'asciugatrice, ordinato abbastanza cinese da sfamare un villaggio, mi ha fatto ridere per la prima volta da quella mattina." Louis osserva Harry che si morde il labbro per fermare un sorriso. "Mi ha fatto dimenticare tutto quello che è successo prima, ha portato ogni cosa al posto giusto, ha dato di nuovo senso alla mia vita."

C'è un momento di silenzio e poi Harry fischia piano. "Un ragazzo fantastico, insomma."

"Sì, lo è," dice Louis, sorridendo perché è uno sciocco innamorato. "Vuoi sapere un segreto su di lui?"

Il momento si fa più serio mentre Harry aspetta che Louis si giri nuovamente per guardarlo negli occhi prima di rispondergli: "Sì."

Louis sente la lingua più pesante del solito ma è una sensazione momentanea prima che il suo viso si apra in un bellissimo sorriso. "Sono innamorato di lui."

Anche nel buio della notte riesce a vedere la reazione di Harry a quelle parole, il modo in cui il volto si illumina e sorride apertamente. "É la prima volta che lo dici."

Louis annuisce. "A parole sì. Ma è quello che provo da un po' di tempo, in realtà."

Harry lo bacia come risposta, una mano a sfiorargli la guancia e la mascella. Louis appoggia la fronte contro quella del ragazzo e respirano uno nella bocca dell'altro, godendosi quel momento che sanno entrambi diventerà un bel ricordo.

"É da tempo che te lo dico, sai..." dice Harry sottovoce e a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. "Che ti amo."

Louis si tira indietro, sorpreso. "Cosa?"

Harry sorride. "Lo sussurro quando ti addormenti per primo, ossia quasi tutte le notti."

Louis non riesce a trattenere un sorriso mentre scuote la testa. "Ma non conta così."

"Cosa?" Harry alza le sopracciglia. "É una competizione?"

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e bacia Harry velocemente, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Lo tira ancora un po' verso di sé in modo che i loro petti si scontrino, la testa del riccio su di lui e le sue labbra ad imprimergli un bacio sul lato del collo.

"Ti amo." mormora Harry contro la sua pelle. Louis sente quelle parole come se le avesse urlate. Alza una mano per immergerla tra i riccioli del suo fidanzato.

"Com'è stata la tua giornata?" sussurra in risposta.

"Così così," dice Harry. Louis sente la mascella dell'altro muoversi sulla sua spalla mentre parla. "Sono stanco e non vedo l'ora di andare a letto."

"Anche io." sussurra Louis dolcemente.

"Sono così felice però," riprende poco dopo Harry, deglutendo a vuoto. "Non vedo l'ora che incontri la mia famiglia e i miei amici. Poi non vedo l'ora di passeggiare con te per i mercatini natalizi ed andare nei locali di River North. Non vedo l'ora di vederti nel mio salotto, nella cucina di mia mamma. Prepara sempre gli scones la mattina di natale e so che li amerai. Non vedo l'ora che li assaggi."

Louis ride quando Harry termina di parlare. Il riccio si alza un po' per studiare meglio il suo volto, sorridendo quando vede che non c'è divertimento nei suoi lineamenti, solo un'immensa felicità.

"Non vedo l'ora di fare tutto quello che hai detto." risponde Louis.

"Non vedo l'ora di fare sesso con te il giorno del tuo compleanno. Dovremo fare piano affinché nessuno ci senta." aggiunge Harry ridacchiando.

"Questo è lo spirito che mi piace," dice Louis. "Natale e sesso silenzioso come regalo di compleanno."

Harry scoppia a ridere rumorosamente ma è una risata confortante, che lo coinvolge immediatamente. Il riccio gli dà un altro bacio sul collo prima di stendersi con la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, lasciando che il silenzio li circondi.

Louis sente Harry prendere un respiro profondo prima di sussurrare: "Grazie."

"Per cosa?" domanda Louis invece di dirgli: "Prego." per prenderlo in giro.

"Per prima cosa, per avermi portato qui stasera. Ne avevo bisogno."

Louis gioisce internamente e lo stringe tra le sue braccia. "Di niente tesoro."

"Ma non solo per questo." continua Harry. "C'è qualcos'altro."

Louis appoggia una mano sulla sua coscia, aspettando che aggiunga altro.

"So che sei entrato nella mia vita solo alla fine di quest'estate, ma sei comunque riuscito a rendere quest'anno uno dei migliori di sempre." ammette Harry, le labbra che si muovono contro la sua pelle. "Quindi, grazie."

A volte Harry riesce a fargli esplodere il cuore, può succedere per delle piccolezze, come preparargli il tè o comprargli il latte quando l'ha finito; ma ci sono momenti come questo, quando dice delle cose che lo lasciano senza fiato, che gli fanno accartocciare letteralmente lo stomaco.

Non c'è niente che valga la pena rispondere a quel punto, nulla che possa esprimere a parole, perlomeno. Così afferra il volto del riccio e lo bacia profondamente, la lingua che gli separa le labbra per incontrare la sua, respirandosi addosso e tenendosi stretti finché non c'è più spazio a dividerli.

"É stato un piacere." sussurra Louis tra un bacetto e l'altro.  _La cosa più bella della mia vita_ , pensa tra sé e sé. Forse arriverà il momento in cui si confesseranno cose simili, prima o poi.

"Sai per cos'altro sono eccitato?" chiede Louis dopo che si sono separati di nuovo, si ferma giusto il tempo per respirare: "Per te che sarai il mio bacio di fine anno." Ci aveva già pensato durante il loro penultimo giorno di viaggio. Non l'aveva ammesso ad alta voce ma ora non riesce più a nasconderlo. Mezzanotte, champagne, un nuovo inizio e Harry, la combinazione perfetta che non vede l'ora di provare.

"Non ci avevo neanche pensato in realtà." dice Harry, ridendo. "Ero più concentrato sul natale." si difende dolcemente. "Ma sì," continua subito dopo. "Non vedo l'ora anche per quello. Il migliore saluto a quest'anno e il miglior modo per iniziare quello nuovo." C'è un momento carico di attesa e tensione prima che aggiunga: "Ed il prossimo ancora."

Louis sorride contro i capelli dell'altro, un sensazione di felicità mai provata prima ad infiammargli il petto. "Non vedo l'ora." mormora, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante.

Devono tornare a casa presto, in modo che Harry possa finire di studiare prima di andare a dormire. Per adesso vivono questo prezioso momento sul retro della Jeep di Harry, con le stelle a luccicare sopra le loro teste, stretti in un abbraccio e con la promessa di vivere tantissime altre avventure insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci arrivati a destinazione!! 🤧
> 
> É stato un bellissimo viaggio in tutti i sensi, io (Alice) e Chiara abbiamo amato tradurre questa fantastica storia, innamorarci ancora una volta di Harry e Louis, vivendo insieme a loro tappa dopo tappa, ogni momento che li ha fatti innamorare. Speriamo davvero che questa fan fiction vi sia piaciuta molto come a noi e che ve la porterete sempre nel cuore. Vi ringraziamo immensamente per ogni lettura, voto o commento che ci ha dato ancora più forza a tradurre e condividere un capitolo ogni domenica. Vi ringraziamo per averci aspettate anche durante i ritardi di pubblicazione. 
> 
> Grazie per tutto 😘 all the love ❤️
> 
> Alice e Chiara


End file.
